La Venganza
by Masato.14
Summary: Ha pasado casi un año desde que Sakura tuvo noticias de Shaoran, la vida vuelve con su monotonía de antaño y Sakura ha decidido dejar el pasado atrás y ver al futuro. Sin embargo, un incidente cambia sus planes, eso y la aparición de cierta persona...
1. ¿Quien eres tu?

"_La Venganza es mas oscura que una mancha de sangre."_

_**¿Quién eres **__**tú? **_

Los primeros rayos del sol caían sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda, anunciando que una nueva mañana comenzaría, Tomoeda era una ciudad pequeña en la que nadie pensaría que podía pasar algo extraño o fantástico pero no era así;_ Sakura Kinomoto_ vivía en esa ciudad; ahí tenía a sus amigos y a su familia: su padre _Fujikata _y su hermano _Touya._ La madre de Sakura, _Nadeshiko,_ había muerto cuando aún era muy pequeña así que no tenía muchos recuerdos de ella. Pero eso no la ponía triste, solía saludar todos los días a su fotografía que estaba en una mesa como si ella estuviera ahí, con ella. Otra persona importante para ella, aunque no formara parte directa de su familia, era su mejor amiga _Tomoyo Daidouji_, ella siempre la apoyaba en todo lo que hacía, eran amigas desde muy pequeñas y se contaban todo.

Sakura solía pensar (al igual que los demás) que Tomoeda era un lugar tranquilo, hasta que descubrió que poseía poderes mágicos al abrir un extraño libro titulado:"The Clow" y liberar las cartas que estaban dentro, así fue como conoció a Kerberos, el guardián de las cartas, éste le dijo que como ella las había liberado, ahora tenía que recuperarlas, Tomoyo se unió a Sakura casi inmediatamente y juntas empezaron la caza y captura de las cartas, siempre que recordaba todo esto se ponía muy feliz y a la vez triste, nostálgica, por... aquella persona...

Él también era card captor y le enseñó muchas cosas, fue el primero en decirle sus sentimientos abiertamente y ella se descubrió correspondiéndole, pero había regresado a su país natal, ya que aunque era solo un niño tenía otras responsabilidades con su Clan. Solían enviarse cartas y se llamaban por teléfono muy seguido, además que él iba a Japón cada vez que podía. Hasta que recibió una llamada de su parte, diciéndole que pronto tendría que hacer un viaje _"¿vendrás a Japón?"_ le había preguntado ella. _"Esta vez no, lo siento. Son asuntos del Clan"_

Después de esto ya no volvió a saber nada de él, intentó comunicarse con Meiling, una de las primas del chico y amiga de ella, pero contestó la servidumbre diciéndole que se había ido a estudiar al extranjero y que no tenían permitido dar más información. Aún así siguió enviando cartas a ambos pero nunca recibió una respuesta de ninguno.

Ya había pasado casi un año desde que esto pasó, y al no saber nada de él imaginó que ya se había olvidado de ella, quien sabe, tal vez había conocido a alguien más en su viaje así como alguna vez la conoció a ella. Tomoyo solía decirle que él no era esa clase de chico, que tenía que haber alguna razón, pero el tiempo pasaba y a Tomoyo se le acababan los argumentos. Así que un día decidió tratar de olvidarlo. Después de todo ella ya tenía dieciséis años, estaba en la preparatoria y no podía seguir viviendo en el pasado.

Aquella mañana sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de esto, mientras revolvía su habitación buscando uno de sus libros recordó que había tenido un sueño muy extraño: se encontraba en un claro en una especie de bosque, se podía notar que el atardecer acababa de terminar dejando ver las primeras estrellas y enfrente de ella había dos chicos parados uno en frente del otro, cada uno con una espada en las manos en posición de ataque, uno de ellos llevaba una especie de capucha negra que le cubría la cara y no pudo distinguirlo, al otro en cambio podía verle el rostro claramente pero nunca antes lo había visto...

-Sakurita ¿no es este tu libro?- Una voz chillona la sacó de pronto de sus pensamientos y al voltear vio a un pequeño ser amarillo parecido a un muñeco de felpa con alas, que flotaba en la habitación y apuntaba hacia una mesita.

- Si Kero, gracias- tomó el libro y lo metió rápidamente en su mochila, miró el reloj de la mesa y vio con horror que ya era muy tarde.

- Sakura si es demasiado tarde ¿por qué no utilizas la Carta Vuelo?- Preguntó Kero adivinando el motivo de la cara de espanto de su ama. Siempre aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para convencer a Sakura de utilizar su magia, después de todo desde que terminó de cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura no las utilizaba mucho, ella decía que la ponía nerviosa el hecho de que alguien pudiera descubrirla y siempre repetía que no utilizaría la magia a menos de que fuera necesario. - ¿No crees que esta ocasión es importante?

Sakura volteó a ver a Kero pensativa, y después de un segundo sonrió y levantó su mano hasta su pecho, la introdujo en su blusa del colegio y sacó un dije con la forma de una llave con una estrella, aunque ya no la usara mucho, aun tenía la costumbre de siempre llevarla consigo.

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella...- en ese momento un círculo luminoso con una estrella en el centro se dibujó a los pies de Sakura y la llave levito en una esfera de luz azul- ...muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo… ¡Libérate!- el objeto comenzó a hacerse mas largo hasta tomar la forma de un báculo rosado con la misma estrella en la punta.

Después de esto tomó una carta rosa, la arrojó al aire y mientras ésta se mantenía girando en el aire decía:- Carta Sakura dame la habilidad de volar –en ese instante dirigió la punta del báculo hacia la carta para después gritar: -¡Vuelo!

Al momento de tocar la carta ésta se empezó a desvanecer convirtiéndose en una especie de hilos de viento que comenzaron a dirigirse a la espalda de Sakura para formar dos alas con un ligero toque rosado, haciendo esto tomó su mochila (su báculo tomó de nuevo la forma de llave), abrió la ventana y ya se preparaba para saltar cuando giró su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Kero, cerró los ojos y sonriendo le dijo:

- ¡Nos vemos Kero! Estas listo para cuando llegue ¿de acuerdo? ¡Adiós!- y diciendo esto saltó por la ventana. Al parecer había dejado de pensar en ese extraño sueño.

-¡Adiós Sakura!- gritaba Kero agitando su patita despidiéndose desde la ventana.

En poco tiempo pudo ver el edificio en el que tomaría sus últimas clases ya que el día de mañana empezarían las vacaciones de verano, miró el reloj de su muñeca y con alivio confirmó que había llegado a tiempo, después de todo la magia era muy útil en ocasiones y aunque no lo decía abiertamente le encantaba usarla, solo estaba el pequeño problema que debía mantenerlo en secreto.

Bajó donde había cerca varios árboles juntos para que nadie la notara, guardó la Carta Vuelo en su mochila y se dirigió al edificio, de hecho había llegado a una hora adecuada y al pasar por la entrada oyó que alguien la llamaba por su nombre:

-¡Buenos días Sakura!-

Sakura volteó y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Tomoyo, tenía la misma sonrisa desde que eran niñas.

-¡Buenos días Tomoyo! -Saludó Sakura a su mejor amiga devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Ya es este el último día de clases ¿Qué rápido se pasa el tiempo no?

-Si tienes toda la razón Tomoyo.

-Será muy divertido pasar las vacaciones juntas.- Pero luego añadió -: aunque siento mucho que tu padre se haya tenido que ir a una excavación en las vacaciones.

-No te apures, claro que será divertido- dijo Sakura de inmediato sonriendo.

Ese verano Sakura iba a quedarse en la casa de Tomoyo por el trabajo de su padre, y también porque su hermano Touya se había ido con su mejor amigo Yukito a estudiar fuera y no regresarían a casa ese verano, así que Sakura no podía quedarse sola en su casa, Tomoyo tampoco saldría de vacaciones porque su madre estaba muy ocupada y también saldría por asuntos laborales.

Juntas se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, por la mala suerte no habían tocado en la misma clase ese ciclo, aunque solían pasar los recesos en el jardín donde había bancas y mesas, tomaban sus almuerzos junto con otras de sus compañeras y platicaban de un sin fin de cosas. Al llegar Sakura a su salón, tomó asiento y esperó a que el profesor llegara, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el ruido de la puerta se oyó para dar paso a un señor canoso de mirada gentil y varios alumnos regresaron a sus lugares. Aunque las clases apenas habían comenzado más de un alumno estaba ansioso por terminar, por el hecho de que al día siguiente ya estarían de vacaciones, así pasó aquel día hasta que por fin llegó a su final y todos los alumnos se dirigieron hacia sus casas para poder disfrutar de un buen merecido descanso.

Sakura esperaba a Tomoyo en la entrada de la escuela cuando sintió una presencia extraña, no era algo conocido, no, eso era diferente...

-¡Sakura!

La voz de Tomoyo llamándola la sacó tan repentinamente de sus pensamientos que la asustó y dejó escapar un pequeño grito.

-Perdóname por haberte asustado – se disculpó apenada.

-No te apures Tomoyo- se apresuró a decir Sakura aunque tenía la respiración agitada por el reciente susto.- ¿nos vamos?

-Sí- contestó inmediatamente Tomoyo.

Sakura y Tomoyo acostumbraban irse por el mismo camino todos los días al salir de clases (siempre y cuando no fueran con otras de sus amigas), pasando por un parque con grandes y hermosos árboles, después se separaban y se iban rumbo a sus respectivas casas, pero en esta ocasión las dos se dirigirían a la casa de Sakura, iban por su ropa y por Kero ya que Sakura se quedaría con Tomoyo desde ese día. Justamente iban pasando por aquel parque cuando Sakura sintió de nuevo esa extraña presencia aunque esta vez más cerca, haciendo que se detuviera inesperadamente, Tomoyo continuó caminando y al no ver a su amiga a su lado volteó hacia atrás con inquietud.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- preguntó -te has comportado algo extraña desde que salimos de clases

-Tomoyo... creo que algo se está acercando...

-¿Algo?- repitió Tomoyo- ¿Te refieres a una presencia?- dijo bajando la voz aunque no había nadie en el parque en esos momentos.

-Sí pero... esto es diferente- contestó Sakura tratándose de concentrarse –no es la misma sensación que sentía con las cartas, Shaoran o Eriol.- y diciendo esto sacó la llave que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Crees que sea algo de qué preocuparse?- preguntó Tomoyo al ver a su amiga sacar su arma mágica.

-No lo sé, pero preferiría no arriesgarme- y al igual que aquella mañana invocó el hechizo que transformaba la llave en su báculo mágico y lo sostuvo con decisión... esperando... no quería decirlo para no asustar a su amiga, pero esa sensación no era nada linda, sino que le causaba cierto nerviosismo.

-¡¿Pero qué es eso?- dijo de pronto Tomoyo al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con su mano a las ramas de un árbol detrás de Sakura, ésta volteó hacia donde apuntaba. No gritó pero estuvo a punto.

Había una extraña criatura parada sobre las ramas que de un salto aterrizó sobre tierra firme no muy lejos de la asombrada Maestra de las Cartas, su estatura era casi la misma que la de Sakura, pero mantenía una postura un tanto jorobada, sus pequeños ojos eran tan rojos que parecían de pura sangre, la nariz ganchuda, orejas puntiagudas y con una prominente mandíbula, todo esto en una cabeza calva, sus brazos eran más largos de lo normal, su piel era de un color grisáceo y vestía con harapos sucios y remendados. Sakura se quedó ahí mirándolo asustada al no saber que hacer, su aspecto no significaba que estaba ahí para hacerle daño ¿cierto?

Pero sus dudas fueron disipadas de inmediato, aquel ser no tardó en atacarla tan de pronto que Sakura casi no logra esquivar su golpe saltando hacia el otro lado, de pronto recordó: Tomoyo estaba justo detrás de ella. Giró sobre sí misma y vio con alivio que Tomoyo también se había quitado del camino de la criatura, pero esta distracción le costó mucho ya que de pronto sintió como una mano la tomaba por el cuello, era aquel ser que trataba de estrangularla, dejó caer su báculo y con ambas manos tomó el brazo de la criatura para tratar de soltarse.

-¡Sakura!- gritaba una Tomoyo desesperada y en su desesperación no supo nada más que hacer que correr hacia aquel monstruo y tratar de ayudar a su amiga, lo tomó del otro brazo y comenzó a estirarlo, la criatura al sentir esto volteó a mirar a la joven que estiraba de su brazo y sin ningún esfuerzo la arrojó hacia atrás golpeándola contra el tronco de un árbol y quedó tirada en el suelo.

-To...mo...yo...-apenas y pudo decir esto, el aire le faltaba y sentía que ya no iba a poder resistir mas.

-¿Esto es lo único que puede hacer la nueva Maestra de las Cartas Clow?-dijo aquella criatura con una voz ronca y apretó un poco más el cuello de Sakura.- Será más fácil de lo que creí. –y soltó una siniestra carcajada.

La vista de Sakura se estaba nublando cada vez mas pero aún así pudo ver como la silueta de una persona cruzaba sobre ellos y caía a unos cuantos metros detrás de la criatura por lo que éste no pudo darse cuenta, en cambio Sakura pudo ver como aquel tipo (el cual no podía distinguir bien) levantaba una espada y una especie de luz amarilla empezaba a cubrirla y que al estar totalmente iluminada la jaló con fuerza hacia el frente.

La luz amarilla se transformó en una onda de energía que salió con fuerza de la espada y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Sakura y la criatura, al ver esto Sakura se limitó a cerrar los ojos esperando que el ataque llegara hasta ellos pero el ataque nunca llegó a ella, al contrario, pudo sentir como la mano que la sostenía la soltaba por fin y la dejaba caer; inmediatamente llevó su mano derecha hasta su cuello. Tosiendo y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, pudo recuperar al fin el aliento, si hubiera tardado un poco más...

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver como la criatura había sido arrojada lejos de ella y volvía a ponerse en pie, aunque era evidente que había recibido daños por el ataque así que sin decir más giró sobre su propio eje desapareciendo de pronto.

-¡Tomoyo!- Sakura corrió hacia donde Tomoyo aun estaba tirada en el suelo (más por lo confundida que estaba que por algún posible daño que hubiera recibido), estaba tan preocupada por su amiga que pasó al lado de la persona que le salvó la vida sin tomarlo en cuenta siquiera -¿Estás bien Tomoyo?- preguntó una muy preocupada Sakura al mismo tiempo que se hincaba al lado de Tomoyo.

-Claro que estoy bien pero... ¿y tú?- dijo Tomoyo como volviendo de un trance-¿Qué era esa cosa y por qué te atacó?- antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar oyó una tercera voz detrás de ella.

-Creo que yo puedo responder eso- terció el misterioso sujeto acercándose hacia las chicas confundidas, Sakura volteó a verlo y notó que era un chico que al parecer era mayor que ella, era alto y se notaba que tenía una buena condición física, tenía el rostro delgado y (tenía que admitirlo) muy apuesto, pelo corto, despeinado y muy negro, sus ojos eran color amarillo, parecidos a los de un halcón, luego vio que había guardado su espada en una funda negra que colgaba de su cinturón, y en su mano izquierda traía el báculo de la estrella. Fue entonces que recordó que lo había dejado tirado, al parecer el chico lo había levantado del suelo-. Ese era Figg, un sirviente bastante idiota que vino a hacer lo que su maestro le ordenó- dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura con un tono de voz tan tranquilo como si hablara del clima, al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano para devolverle el báculo a Sakura- Deberías de tener más cuidado con esto- agregó.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura tomando su báculo y mirando al joven algo confundida, sentía que ya lo había visto antes pero... ¿dónde? El báculo se convirtió de nuevo en llave y estaba apunto de colgarla en la cadena de su cuello cuando notó que ya no la tenía consigo. Ese tal Figg debió de haberla arrancado cuando recibió el golpe de ese chico, tenía que conseguir una nueva.

Volvió a mirar al joven frente a ella armándose de valor, y aunque suponía la respuesta a la duda que iba a formular, preguntó:

-¿Qué clase de orden es esa?

-Qué otra mas que robar las cartas –contestó el joven como si fuera evidente el hecho.

-¿Pero quien es usted y por que me ayudó? –a cada respuesta Sakura estaba mas confundida y asustada, Tomoyo por su parte solo observaba al chico con inquietud.

Esta ocasión el joven no se apresuró a contestar, en cambio únicamente le sonrió, se agachó hasta donde estaba Tomoyo y la ayudó a levantarse, luego le tendió la mano a Sakura para que se pusiera de pie, ella la tomó y se levantó. Luego con la misma sonrisa le dijo:

-Bueno...- empezó el joven -...eso es un poco más complicado de responder.

_Fin del__ capitulo_

* * *

><p>Bien... pues aquí va el primer capitulo, primero que nada quiero aclarar que este es mi primer Fanfic así que no sean muy malos conmigo, espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo mi fic, este es un capitulo cortito y la razón de esto es por ser el primero y el punto en el que deciden si seguir leyendo o pasarse de largo, los demás capítulos serán un poco mas <em>sustanciosos<em> no se preocupen que los demás personajes ya aparecerán.

*Figg: Para los fans de Harry Potter se habrán dado cuenta de que 'Figg', es el apellido de Arabella Figg, la vecina _squib, _de Harry, en Privet Drive. Me gustó como nombre del 'sirviente', no sé porque, siempre me ha gustado ese nombre.

Ozai: ese nombre lo saqué de una serie de cartoon network pero ahora no recuerdo como se llama. :P

Avances: muchas preguntas serán respondidas pero no todas, Sakura se sentirá un poco deprimida y Kero estará muy confundido en cuanto a que pensar sobre ese tipo que está con su dueña.

Próximo capitulo: **La despedida de Sakura**


	2. La despedida

Card Captor Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Clamp, yo solo los utilizo con meros fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><em>Now it's time for changing <em>**_Ahora es tiempo para cambiar_**_  
>And cleansing everything <em>_y limpiarlo todo__  
>To forget your love <em>_para olvidar tu amor_

_The Muse (Plug in Baby)_

_**La despedida de Sakura**_

Los anaranjados colores del atardecer se iban convirtiendo en morados y azules paulatinamente, la noche ya estaba a cuestas mientras ellos avanzaban por las pavimentadas calles de Tomoeda. Sakura Kinomoto podía escuchar los pasos y sentir la presencia mágica pertenecientes a aquel joven que acababa de conocer, justo detrás de ella, mientras que Tomoyo caminaba a su lado.

Los tres se dirigían hacia la casa de Sakura, habían decidido que no era muy seguro quedarse en medio del parque después de aquel ataque y también porque querían hablar con mas tranquilidad sin que nadie los escuchara. El único varón de dicha procesión no había dicho una sola palabra desde que dejaron el parque, ni siquiera había dicho su nombre. "Preferiría contestar sus preguntas en otro lado", dijo cuando las jóvenes empezaron a hacerle más preguntas. Sakura estaba de acuerdo, además de que empezaba a resentir el dolor en su cuello.

Inconscientemente se lo alcanzó con la mano, ninguno de sus acompañantes pareció darse cuenta así que volvió a bajar la mano a su sitio, no tenía deseos de preocupar a Tomoyo. A pesar de que ella la había acompañado en la captura y cambio de las Cartas Clow, ésta situación era muy distinta, si no fuera por ese chico ella ahora estaría muerta y si aquella criatura le hubiera hecho algo a Tomoyo por culpa suya no se perdonaría nunca.

Ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa cuando se planteó otra pregunta: ¿Estaría lo suficientemente bien informado ese chico acerca de las cartas como para estar enterado de la existencia de los guardianes? Lo más probable era que sí, y si en todo caso no estaba enterado de ese detalle tendrían que decírselo para hacer las cosas más fáciles, además de que se podía confiar en que guardaría el secreto ¿cierto?

Por otro lado, e irónicamente, el joven de mirada amarilla pensaba precisamente en que tenía algunas dudas respecto a Sakura y sus cartas. Tenía información, cierto, pero muy poca, aquella persona no tuvo mucho tiempo para notificarlo de muchas cosas, aunque estaba en lo cierto con respecto al poder de la dueña de las cartas. Podía sentir su presencia mágica y en realidad era grande, solo le faltaba práctica. Sin embargo, también llamaba su atención aquella chica de cabello negro que la acompañaba, era cierto que pudo notar sorpresa en su rostro cuando vio que su amiga era atacada por aquel extraño ser que ellas nunca antes habían visto, pero ahora parecía mas calmada y no le había recriminado nada a su amiga.

Incluso parecía más centrada y tranquila que la misma Maestra de las Cartas. Como si esa clase de cosas le sucedieran todos los días…

-Pasen -dijo Sakura interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico y abriendo totalmente la puerta para luego hacerse a un lado y darles el paso.

Tomoyo y el joven entraron seguidos por Sakura, dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde los tres tomaron asiento, Sakura y Tomoyo en un sofá y el joven en otro ubicado enfrente del anterior.

El chico se sentó tranquilamente, como si entrara a esa casa por enésima vez, se recargó en el respaldo de forma despreocupada y miró a la joven castaña esperando a que dijera algo. Pero Sakura se había quedado repentinamente sin palabras, estaba nerviosa e intranquila, la garganta le raspaba de lo seca que la tenía y las ideas le galopaban en la cabeza con un zumbido irritante. Lo único que parecía no molestarla, como un mal chiste sarcástico, era la mirada que el chico mantenía clavada en ella. Ese misterioso par de ojos amarillos no le incomodaban, podía sostenerle la mirada sin mucho trabajo, cuando lo mas lógico sería que le tuviera cierto recelo o desconfianza. Pero esa no era su naturaleza, tenía la virtud o el defecto (aun no sabía si era lo uno o lo otro), de confiar siempre en los demás.

No, ese joven no causaba ninguna clase de sensación extraña en ella, lo que la tenía tan nerviosa, era la situación en sí.

-Me preguntaba -indagó Sakura, haciendo por fin salir las palabras de sus cuerdas bucales- si sabe algo acerca de los guardianes de las Cartas.

Le pareció que eso era lo primero que le interesaba saber, ya que Kero estaba en su recámara en el segundo piso en esos momentos y podía bajar en cualquier momento, después de todo, el tenía entendido que esa tarde Sakura llegaría sola con Tomoyo.

El chico hizo un gesto al escuchar la manera formal en la que se dirigió a el.

-Te refieres a Kerberos y a Yue ¿cierto?

-Sí, a ellos me refiero -confirmó con cierta aprehensión.

Sencillamente no sabía que pensar, ella creía que Shaoran estaba enterado de la existencia de las cartas por ser descendiente del Mago Clow.

Se había hecho la idea de que a parte de ella, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Eriol, nadie más sabía acerca de las cartas, pero ahora se enteraba de que había un hombre que quería adueñarse de ellas, además de un extraño joven bastante bien informado y esto la desconcertaba mucho, a la vez de que se cuestionaba cuántas personas más conocían a sus cartas y guardianes.

-Las cartas Clow y sus guardianes son algo conocidos en ciertos círculos de la magia, así como también el Mago Clow. –Dijo el joven adivinando correctamente el silencio de Sakura -¿Los guardianes están aquí?

-Kero está aquí en casa -y casi inmediatamente agregó:-en su forma falsa, claro.

-¿Falsa? -preguntó el joven sin comprender el comentario de Sakura, pero también aguantando un poco la risa al notar que le decía "Kero" al guardián de los ojos dorados.

-_Por fin algo que no sabe _-pensó Sakura en un extraño arranque de arrogancia para después decir -: Sí, Kero en su forma real es un poco... –la verdad era que no sabía que palabra usar.

-Llamativo -completó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Es por eso que se mantiene en su forma falsa, que parece prácticamente un muñequito de felpa –terminó de explicar Sakura. Era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde un principio.

-Le aconsejaría que no lo mencione en frente de él -se apresuró a decir Tomoyo al recordar las grandes discusiones de Kero y Li cada vez que éste le decía "muñeco"- eso podría molestarle.

Sakura entendió casi de inmediato el por qué Tomoyo advertía a aquel joven... ella también recordaba las múltiples ocasiones en que Shaoran molestaba a Kero haciendo burla de su cómica figura, pero de eso había pasado mucho tiempo, ya había quedado atrás...

-Lo tendré en mente.

Las palabras del chico hicieron que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos para regresar a la realidad. Eso, y también un ruido que vino de...

-Es cierto -dijo de pronto Tomoyo con expresión de habérsele olvidado algo, definitivamente ella estaba mas templada que Sakura, hablaba y se movía de la forma mas natural en ella –aún no nos ha dicho su nombre.

-Discúlpenme, se me olvidó por completo -, y esbozando una sonrisa dijo-: mi nombre es Ozai.

Ambas jovencitas se asombraron un poco al ver que el chico no decía su apellido, tal vez como gesto de confianza… o tal vez por todo lo contrario.

-Mucho gusto Ozai -, respondió de todas formas Tomoyo -nosotras tampoco le hemos dado el nuestro, aunque... –agregó Tomoyo observando que si Ozai conocía a Yue y a Kero era un tanto obvio que también supiera el nombre de su amiga- me imagino que ya conoce el nombre de mi amiga Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojó ante el comentario de Tomoyo, siempre había sido muy penosa y al imaginar que ahora era tan conocida como las cartas Clow no podía evitar sentir pena. Ozai por su parte no afirmó ni negó la suposición de Tomoyo aunque estaba en lo cierto, el sabía que la dueña de las cartas era una jovencita llamada Sakura Kinomoto, aunque pocos, por no decir casi nadie, tenían esta información. Aun así, no dijo nada.

-No importa, -continuó Tomoyo sin esperar respuesta pues estaba segura de que era así- mi nombre es Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Encantado de conocerte –y diciendo esto hizo una leve inclinación.

-Por favor, dígame quien es ese que quiere mis cartas -pidió Sakura con el miedo en cada una de sus palabras, pero no era miedo por su persona, sino por sus cartas, que eran sus amigas. Además también estaban Kero y Yue, si lograban quitarle sus cartas eso significaba que ellos también se irían de su lado.

Y apretó las manos en puños al imaginarse su habitación sin la acostumbrada presencia de su amigo Kero.

En verdad que estaba muy aburrido.

Se la tenía que pasar solo todo el día mientras Sakura estaba en sus clases y aunque el padre de Sakura no se encontraba en casa y podía ver la televisión el tiempo que quisiera y sin problema de ser visto, nunca le había llamado mucho la atención. Por orto lado, los videojuegos eran su especialidad, podía distraerse horas enteras y en varias ocasiones se la había pasado jugando tanto tiempo que Sakura llegaba de sus clases y el aún seguía sentado enfrente del aparato, lamentablemente, el videojuego en ese momento estaba descompuesto.

Por un arranque de enfado, al ser derrotado por tercera vez consecutiva, derramó sin querer el refresco sobre aquel preciado aparato y lo había dejado inservible, desde entonces se aburría solo en la casa hasta que llegaba Sakura.

Esa tarde estaba más impaciente que nunca esperando la llegada de su ama, ese mismo día se irían a la casa de Tomoyo a pasar las vacaciones y el solo pensar en sus deliciosos pasteles se la hacía agua la boca.

Se encontraba pensando en esto cuando sintió la presencia de Sakura acercándose a la casa, _"excelente_" pensaba al mismo tiempo que daba un salto _"ahora podremos..."_ de pronto se quedó muy quieto, flotando en medio de la habitación con la vista enfocada al frente pero sin ver ningún punto en específico.

Estaba sintiendo...

-Una presencia –se dijo en voz alta- es una presencia mágica que viene con Sakura, pero... ¿de quién será?

Se quedó parado, sintiendo como se acercaban a la casa, Sakura tenía que conocer al dueño o dueña de esa presencia ya que ambas presencias estaban tan cerca una de la otra que era imposible que Sakura no la hubiera sentido. Ya llegaban. Estaban enfrente de la casa. Tenía que ver quien era. Si solo se asomara un poco por la ventana podría verlos. Flotó hasta la esquina de la ventana y asomó su cara amarilla hacia la calle. Ahí estaban Sakura y Tomoyo, y con ellas estaba un sujeto, no pudo verlo bien desde la ventana y cuando iba a asomarse un poco más los tres habían entrado a la casa.

¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué Sakura lo trajo a su casa?

-Esto es muy extraño -se dijo a sí mismo– tal vez solo sea un amigo de Sakura y ni siquiera sepa que tiene magia dentro de él.

Voló hasta la cama y se dejó caer sobre colchón. Miraba el techo.

Se quedó tirado en la cama por un rato... sintiendo...

-No, no es cualquier presencia -dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para quedar sentado– su poder es mas grande que el de un principiante; sí, definitivamente es mas grande. Tengo que bajar, tal vez Sakura me necesite, yo soy su guardián.

Se elevó una vez más y se dirigió con decisión a la puerta _"de todos modos es difícil sentir mi presencia cuando estoy en mi forma falsa, así que si ese sujeto no sabe nada acerca de mi y las cartas de Sakura no me notará" _pensando en esto salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala (que era donde sentía a Sakura y al tipo ese), en el camino sin querer tropezó con un florero (se estaba dejando guiar por la presencia y por eso no notaba lo que había a su alrededor) pero inmediatamente lo sujetó para evitar que se cayera, aunque no pudo evitar el ruido que hizo al tropezar. Se quedó quieto y sin respirar para averiguar si lo habían escuchado.

Silencio.

Respiró hondo y siguió con su camino, esta vez poniendo toda su atención. Antes de llegar pudo escuchar un rumor de voces pero no escuchó bien lo que decían, se detuvo detrás de la pared al lado del marco de entrada, enseguida reconoció la voz de Tomoyo.

«-Es cierto -escuchó que decía– aún no nos ha dicho su nombre.»

_¿__Entonces ni siquiera lo conocen? _se preguntó.

«-Discúlpenme, se me olvidó por completo, mi nombre es Ozai.»

«-Nosotras tampoco le hemos dado el nuestro, aunque... me imagino que ya conoces el nombre de mi amiga Sakura.»

_¿Qué ya conoce a Sakura?_ ahora si se estaba preocupando _¿Qué ya conoce a Sakura?_

Se repetía sin comprender.

«- Por favor, dígame quien es ese que quiere mis cartas.»

Por favor, dígame quien es ese que quiere mis cartas... dígame quien es ese que quiere mis cartas...ese que quiere mis cartas...

Las palabras dichas por Sakura resonaban en su cabeza como si fuera un disco rayado, había escuchado todo perfectamente bien, sin embargo parecía que su cerebro trabajaba muy lentamente y cuando por fin reaccionó lo que hizo fue:

-¡¿QUEEEEE?

Gritar.

Al mismo tiempo que se ponía en medio de la entrada a la sala ya sin importarle nada causando que dentro de la habitación Sakura se sobresaltara con aquel repentino grito.

-Kero. Me asustaste -dijo Sakura volteando hacia atrás para ver a Kero.

-¿Dices que alguien quiere quitarte las cartas? -preguntó Kero haciendo caso omiso de la queja de Sakura y avanzando para ponerse de cara a ella, dándole completamente la espalda al chico Ozai.

Éste por su parte, lo observaba de arriba a bajo tratando de mantener un semblante serio ya que le resultaba bastante gracioso el ver a una criatura con una apariencia tan "inocente" ponerse tan enojada. La verdad era que no tenía idea de cómo serían los guardianes y se preguntaba con curiosidad cuál sería la apariencia del otro guardián: Yue.

-Cálmate Kero -decía Sakura.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? -de pronto se volteó hacia Ozai-, ¿Quién demonios eres y que sabes de esto? -entonces fue cuando Kero pudo ver bien al tipo para darse cuenta de que solo era un muchacho no mucho mayor que Sakura. Tal vez solo por unos cuantos años.

-No seas grosero Kero, el joven Ozai solo me ayudó, si no hubiera llegado al parque no se que me hubiera hecho ese... -se detuvo. Había hablado de más, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el pequeño guardián había escuchado perfectamente todo.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿qué te sucedió en el parque, estás bien? -su tono de voz cambió repentinamente de enojo a preocupación en cuestión de segundos.

-No te preocupes Kero, estoy bien ya no importa.

-No. Sí importa, Kerberos tiene razón al preocuparse -interrumpió Ozai inclinándose hacia delante, como si la conversación apenas comenzara a interesarle.

Kero volvió a mirarlo, tal vez no le cayera tan mal después de todo. Pero seguía siendo un muchacho que de seguro estaría muy cerca de Sakura y eso no le gustaba nada, pues ya le había pasado una vez.

-Aún sigues estando en peligro, tú y tus cartas -continuó diciendo Ozai– Figg es un tonto pero el miedo que le tiene a su amo es grande y las personas con temor son aún más peligrosas porque son capaces de lo que sea. Esta tarde tal vez lo lastimé un poco pero volverá y tienes que estar preparada.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces si ya nadie mas va a interrumpir... -volteó con Kero lanzándole una mirada reprobadora y luego volvió a mirar a Ozai– me gustaría que respondiera a mi pregunta.

Ozai miró a Sakura con sus dorados ojos (casi tan dorados como los de Kerberos), ésta sintió una calidez que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo pero a pesar de la calidez también notó un dejo de tristeza.

-Su nombre es Ching Ma -, dijo en medio de un suspiro- desde hace más de seis años a estado reuniendo objetos mágicos, no sé exactamente con que fin, pero supongo que es para derrocar al actual Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente.

-¿Concilio de Hechiceros? -preguntó Sakura.

-Es una asociación formada por los hechiceros más poderosos del oriente que se encarga de mantener el equilibrio mágico, y de los nuevos descubrimientos mágicos -contestó Kero con un semblante muy serio y agregando-: así como también infligir castigo a los que hagan mal uso de la magia.

-Pero si ese Concilio es tan importante ¿por qué no han hecho nada en todo este tiempo para detenerlo? -preguntó una alterada Sakura, sus cartas y guardianes estaban en juego así que no entendía como nadie hacia nada al respecto.

-Se perfectamente como te sientes -dijo Ozai con comprensión– pero Ching es muy inteligente pues se marchó hacia otros continentes donde el Concilio no tiene el poder de hacer lo que quiere -explicó– hace dos años volvió al oriente con suficientes objetos mágicos como para esconderse del Concilio y seguir robando mas de estos.

-Y mis cartas siguen en su lista de colección -dijo Sakura con amargura, bajó su cabeza y fijó su mirada en sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo, de pronto vio como una mano blanca tomaba sus manos, giró su cabeza y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Tomoyo. Sabía que ella no la abandonaría nunca. Y lo que escuchó a continuación lo confirmó.

-No te preocupes Sakura, todo va a estar bien, yo…

-No tienes que decir mas Tomoyo -interrumpió Sakura– gracias.

Ozai notó como Sakura subió sus ánimos al escuchar a la chica Daidouji, que por cierto se mostraba muy tranquila ante la presencia de Kerberos y la resiente conversación.

Tomaría nota de eso.

-Si Sakura, no tienes de qué preocuparte porque la próxima vez el Gran Kerberos va a protegerte –dijo Kero hinchándose de orgullo.

-Muchas gracias Kero -diciendo esto tomó al pequeño y lo abrazó con fuerza hasta ponerlo casi morado por la falta de aire– lo siento mucho Kero de verdad -dijo al ver el extraño color que había tomado y lo soltó de inmediato. Tomoyo reía por lo bajo pero de pronto dejó de hacerlo al venirle una idea a la mente.

-Me parece que aún no nos ha dicho porque está ayudando a Sakura. ¿A caso forma parte de ese Concilio? -preguntó la chica de ojos azules.

-No, no lo creo, el Concilio tiene su manera de hacer las cosas y yo tengo la mía. Y con lo que respecta a Sakura… ¿Puedo decirte Sakura? O prefieres "Kinomoto".

-Claro que no, Sakura está bien- _"después de todo el salvó mi vida"_ pensó.

-Y a ti ¿también puedo llamarte Tomoyo?

-S-si, no hay problema -contestó algo sorprendida, a ese joven parecía no gustarle mucho las formalidades.

-¿En que iba? Oh, si: Sakura. La verdad no quiero que piensen en mí como un héroe porque no lo soy, he estado detrás de Ching desde que volvió al oriente y pude encontrarlo. Aunque… ahora que lo pienso bien, me pregunto si en realidad lo encontré o fue él quien me encontró…

Esto último lo dijo más para sí mismo que a los demás, Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero no entendieron sus palabras pero antes de que alguno pudiera preguntar algo, Ozai continuó hablando:

–En fin, esa visita fue la que hizo que me enterara del próximo blanco de Ching: las cartas Clow.

Al terminar de decir esto soltó una risita que impresionó algo a Sakura, se veía tan cómodo con la conversación mientras que ella no dejaba de temblar ante la perspectiva de perder a sus a cartas.

-Pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al descubrir que dichas cartas ya tenían un maestro del que casi nadie sabía nada -continuó con ese tono tranquilo que ya lo había escuchado usar- esa es la razón por la que estoy enterado de ti, tus cartas y guardianes. Decidí que la mejor manera de vencer a Ching era evitando que reuniera mas poder, además de que yo sólo no puedo contra él y supe que la nueva maestra era poderosa, así que pensé que no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda -se detuvo unos segundos, parecía meditar entre decir algo mas, volvió a sonreír, aunque con algo de amargura–. Escapé… - ¿escapó? se preguntaron los tres oyentes- … y me dirigí a Japón, sabía que no sería fácil encontrarte, lo único que me habían dicho era que vivías en una pequeña ciudad de nombre Tomoeda. Lo curioso es que apenas hoy llegué y como te habrás dado cuenta te localicé bastante rápido.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?, quiero decir, llegó justo en el momento en que ese Figg casi me mata.

-En realidad eso fue más suerte que nada, estaba recorriendo la ciudad por si acaso lograba sentir alguna presencia inusual, pero la presencia que sentí fue la de Figg, así que lo seguí. Se dio cuenta que lo seguía porque le perdí el rastro, estuve tratando de encontrarlo de nuevo hasta que sentí una liberación de poder. Pero fue un poder diferente evidentemente más grande que el de Figg, el tuyo por supuesto, supongo que fue cuando invocaste tu báculo.

Sakura asintió.

-Ahora que hablamos de Figg, ¿Qué es realmente? -preguntó dudosa Sakura- antes de verlo en el parque sentí su presencia pero era diferente. No sé.

-Eso es porque Figg no es un humano, sino una criatura mágica -explicó– pero también tiene poderes mágicos y fuertes.

-¿Entonces Figg es como Kero?

Kerberos abrió los ojos muy alterado pero antes de poder replicar, Ozai habló de nuevo.

-No, Figg es parte de una especie mágica mientras que Kerberos es una criatura creada por un hechicero a partir de su propia magia, así que no es lo mismo.

-Ya veo.

-En fin, Figg puede ser fuerte pero es muy idiota -, rió y volvió a recargarse en el sofá con gesto indiferente- fue por eso que llegué un poco tarde, confié demasiado en la estupidez de Figg y terminé siendo yo el idiota -volvió a reír.

-¿Tarde? -dijo Sakura- pero si llegó justo a tiempo.

-Bien, como sea. Solo me gustaría pedirles un favor.

Ambas chicas se miraron una a otra con extrañes y Kero levantó la cabeza esperando escuchar lo que el tipo ese dijera para contradecirlo de inmediato ¡ya sabía que no había venido solo para ayudar!

-¿Podían dejar de hablarme de "usted"? -preguntó con una mueca de antipatía- me siento como un anciano.

Kero, Sakura y Tomoyo volvieron a extrañarse al escuchar "el favor".

-Eh, claro -afirmó Sakura formando una sonrisa.

Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio después de eso hasta que una voz melodiosa, la de Tomoyo, inundó la habitación con dos simples palabras:

-Ya anocheció.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo quien veía hacia la ventana, ella también volteó y notó la luz artificial que venía de la calle. Supo de inmediato a que se refería Tomoyo cuando hizo hincapié en la hora, se le había olvidado que ese día se iría con ella a su casa.

-¿Porqué no vienes con nosotras? -le preguntó de pronto Tomoyo a Ozai.

El chico hizo un gesto de confusión. Incluso a Sakura la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Qué? -dijo Kero alarmado.

-¿Ir? -preguntó finalmente el chico- ¿A dónde?

Tomoyo le sonrió al pequeño guardián, esa reacción era de esperarse, pero no podía quedarse así tan tranquila sabiendo que ese joven tan amable pasaría la noche quien sabe dónde, mucho menos después de ser el responsable de salvar a su amiga Sakura. Quedaría en deuda con el por eso y sería buena idea pagarle al menos con el hospedaje.

-A mi casa -dijo la jovencita respondiendo a la pregunta del chico- a dónde mas. Supongo que no tienes donde quedarte ya que dices que llegaste apenas hoy.

-Eso es cierto pero…

-Sakura también va a pasar unos días en mi casa, por las vacaciones de verano. Y como tu no tienes donde quedarte también puedes venir -dijo interrumpiendo al joven, como si éste no hubiera dicho nada, parecía que Tomoyo no quería un no por respuesta- mi casa es bastante grande, no habrá problemas.

-No puedo aceptar -, rebatió alzando la voz, asegurándose de no ser interrumpido de nueva cuenta- de veras lo siento.

-¿Qué sucederá si el tal Figg se aparece de nuevo y ataca a Sakura?

-Kerberos estará con ella.

-Claro que si ¿acaso estoy pintado? -dijo Kero molesto, aunque parecía que estaba en lo correcto porque nadie le prestó atención.

-Pero no puedes andar por ahí con ese loco suelto -replicó Tomoyo.

-Yo puedo cuidarme solo.

Esta vez su tono de voz dio un giro completo. Ya no se oía tranquila ni despreocupada como antes. Al decir ese conjunto preciso de palabras había usado un tono grave y seguro que habría convencido a cualquiera que lo escuchara, y tal vez, también lo habría amedrentado un poco.

Sakura se hizo para atrás inconcientemente, pero la chica a su lado no pareció recibir el mismo golpe que su amiga.

-Parece que tienes la respuesta a todo -dijo Tomoyo con cara molesta, sin prestarle ninguna importancia a las réplicas del joven- vamos, no tienes porque apenarte, mi madre no estará en casa por su trabajo, si es eso lo que te molesta.

Sakura simplemente se limitó a sonreír, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la vaga idea que la vergüenza no era el impedimento del joven Ozai.

-Yo... no lo sé...

-Excelente -pareciera que el titubeo del chico anunciara la victoria de Tomoyo, o al menos ella así lo decidió-. Qué te parece si vamos por tus cosas Sakura ¿están en tu habitación?

-No, están aquí abajo -respondió mecánicamente, era sorprendente la forma en la que cambiaba el tono de voz ese chico, ahora se había oído inseguro.

-Entonces ahora solo voy a llamarle al chofer para que venga por nosotros -y sacó un teléfono celular-. ¿Hola? Si, soy Tomoyo ¿puedes decirle al chofer que ya puede venir por mi y mis amigos? Gracias

Se guardó el aparato y sonrió.

Ozai simplemente se había quedado sin palabras. Definitivamente esto no venía como parte de sus planes.

Un lujoso automóvil se estacionó enfrente de una residencia igualmente lujosa y tres jóvenes bajaron de él, seguidos por un hombre de edad mayor, que llevaba una maleta no muy grande. Avanzaron por el largo jardín para entrar a la casa.

-¿Podrías llevar las cosas de Sakura a su habitación por favor? -le dijo Tomoyo a su chofer.

-Claro que si señorita Daidouji.

-Gracias señor Sagawa. Después de eso puede marcharse.

-Como usted diga señorita -dijo llevándose la maleta hacia un segundo piso.

-Tomen asiento -ofreció Tomoyo a sus invitados con su ya conocida amabilidad- en la cocina tengo un postre que preparé...

-¡Postre! -se oyó una vocecilla que venía del bolso de Sakura.

-¡Kero! -exclamó Sakura entre dientes- ¿podrías hacer el favor de no hablar tan alto? Alguien pude oírte.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Sakura, les di estos días libres al servicio.

-¿Entonces no tengo que esconderme? -murmuró Kero mientras salía del bolso dubitativo.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo hice especialmente para que estés sin preocupaciones pequeño Kero.

La sonrisa del guardián parecía no caberle en el rostro.

-El señor Sagawa aún no baja -le recordó Sakura a la vez que intentaba tomar a Kero para meterlo de nuevo en el bolso- así que escóndete por un momento.

-En ese caso acompañaré a Tomoyo a la cocina -se escapó hábilmente de la mano de Sakura y se colocó en el hombro de Tomoyo– así el hombre no me verá.

-Enseguida volvemos -musitó Tomoyo para después marcharse junto con Kero por un pasillo dejando solos a Sakura y Ozai en la sala.

-¿Desde cuando sabe que eres una hechicera? -preguntó Ozai quien aún mantenía la vista en el pasillo por donde hace un momento había desaparecido Tomoyo.

Sakura iba a contestar pero escuchó que alguien bajaba por las escaleras. El señor Sagawa se marchó después de la negativa de los jóvenes al preguntar si algo mas se les ofrecía.

Sakura se cercioró de que el buen hombre se marchara antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Ozai.

-Tomoyo se enteró casi al mismo tiempo que yo misma -dijo Sakura apenada, al recordar aquel primer video que Tomoyo filmó sin que ella se diera cuenta siquiera.

-¿Tu se lo dijiste? -preguntó Ozai extrañado, no era común que las personas sin magia supieran de estas cosas y esa chica Tomoyo carecía por completo de ella.

-No, ella me descubrió. Teníamos diez años.

-¿Te hablaron de tus poderes hasta los diez años? -ahora estaba mas extrañado y sorprendido. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando se lo habían dicho a él, era como si lo supiera todo el tiempo.

Como el saber que uno tiene dos piernas.

-Pues...si -confirmó mas apenada aunque esta vez no por recuerdos- Kero fue quien me lo dijo.

-¿Kerberos?

-Si. Cuando lo desperté me dijo que solo alguien con magia podía romper el sello del libro.

-¿Y por eso te convertiste en la maestra de las cartas? -preguntó con cierta desilusión, pensando en que la chica solo había tenido suerte.

-Primero tuve que capturarlas -respondió Sakura sin notar el semblante de Ozai- y luego cambiarlas a mi nombre.

-Las cambiaste ¿eh? -eso estaba mejor, se dijo mentalmente-. Debió ser un conjuro agotador y más aún para una niña de diez años.

-Al principio siempre terminaba quedándome dormida -confesó con una graciosa sonrisa- después mi magia fue aumentando.

-¿Puedo verlas? ¿Las cartas?

-Claro -abrió su bolso y sacó un manojo de cartas muy parecidas a las del tarot, aunque con las orillas rosadas y luego se las dio a Ozai.

El joven estiró las manos y las tomó con cuidado, solo con verlas podía darse una idea de lo singulares que eran.

-Ya veo por qué Ching tiene tanto empeño en poseerlas -dijo al mismo tiempo que las veía una por una, no se había equivocado, esas cartas tenían vida propia– son excelentes.

Todavía estaba viéndolas cuando Tomoyo y Kero llegaron sosteniendo una bandeja con un delicioso postre, una jarra de té, platos y tazas. Kero venía muy contento hasta que vio lo que tenía Ozai en sus manos.

-¡Oye tu! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -gruñó.

-¡Kero! -regañó Sakura.

-Lo siento, no quería molestar -se disculpó Ozai y le regresó las cartas a Sakura.

Tomoyo dejó la bandeja en la mesita de centro y partió un trozo muy grande que después mostró a Kero.

-Vamos Kero, no te enojes ¿ya no quieres postre? -y dejó el plato en la mesa.

-Si claro -y voló hasta sentarse frente a su parte y empezó a comer (ya había olvidado por completo el problema), Tomoyo tomó otros tres trozos y sirvió el té para después repartirlo entre ella y sus invitados.

-Tomoyo, está delicioso -dijo Sakura después del primer bocado.

-Tiene razón -confirmó Ozai- ¿dices que lo hiciste tú?

-Si. Que bueno que les gustó.

Ninguno de los tres volvió a mencionar el ataque de aquella tarde ni nada que se relacionara con el tema, preferían relajarse y calmar los nervios, y todo eso fue posible gracias a las pequeñas historias que el joven comenzó a relatar. Se veía que había viajado mucho y sus relatos eran mas que entretenidos.

Ozai volvía mostrarse sereno y muy relajado, tanto Sakura como Tomoyo podían apostar a que ese joven podía acoplarse con cualquier tipo de persona; tan solo se trataba de que llegara y comenzara con su charla fluida y atrayente para que creara un ambiente de confianza.

Sin que se dieran cuenta pasaron dos horas. Después que cada uno tomara un segundo trozo (Kero por supuesto tomó tres) y recogieran el desorden, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, primero dejaron a Ozai en una recámara de la planta baja y luego Tomoyo acompañó a Sakura al segundo piso y dándole las buenas noches se fue a su habitación.

Sakura entró a la recámara con Kero y cerró la puerta, echó un vistazo y vio que era mucho más grande que la de su casa, una enorme cama con dosel se imponía en el centro de la habitación, en una esquina había un gran escritorio y del otro lado un pequeño librero, las paredes eran decoradas con hermosas pinturas, en las cuales una de ellas representaba un atardecer.

Aunque conociera a Tomoyo desde hace ya varios años, nunca se acostumbraría a esas diferencias tan evidentes, su pequeña habitación era menos de la mitad de ese enorme salón.

-¡Aaah! -bostezó Kero flotando en formas desiguales hasta que llegó a la cama y se echó en uno de los tantos cojines– solo quiero dormir.

Sakura volteó a ver hacia Kero y le dio las buenas noches, pero este ya se había quedado inmediatamente dormido. Sonrió un poco y dio un ligero suspiro, ella aun no tenía sueño, lo que había sucedido aquella tarde todavía seguía metido en su cabeza. De buena gana se habría convencido de que lo había imaginado todo en un arranque de aburrimiento, sin embargo, la presencia de Ozai proveniente del piso de abajo le decía lo contrario.

Todo era cierto, no había duda alguna.

No quiso seguir pensando en eso, se dio la vuelta para dejar su bolso en el escritorio y se encontró justo de frente con la pintura, Sakura nunca había sido muy buena en el dibujo, pero sabía valorar una buena obra de arte y ésta sin duda lo era. Sin dejar de contemplarla estiró su brazo para dejar su bolso sobre el escritorio, pero lo dejó muy en la orilla ocasionando que se cayera, se abriera y las cartas y otras cosas que traía dentro quedaran regadas por el suelo. Kero hizo un gruñido desde la cama, se dio vuelta y siguió dormido.

La chica se agachó apresuradamente y tomó la primera carta que vio. Era la Carta Flote. De pronto, y sin siquiera pensarlo, su cerebro volvió a jugar con ella, (como tantas veces en ese tiempo) y la imagen de un elevador llegó a su mente... una pared que desaparecía y una voz que gritaba su nombre por primera vez...

_¡Sakuuraaaa!_

-Shaoran -susurró.

Inmediatamente agitó su cabeza como si con eso tratara de sacarse ese pensamiento de la mente, recogió sus cosas y las guardó de nuevo en su bolso, las demás cartas las puso sobre el escritorio. Pero más imágenes venían a su mente, una tras otra. No podía seguir así para siempre, tenía que hacer algo, miró el escritorio y vio que sobre él había hojas de papel, buscó en los cajones y encontró también lápices.

Se sentó en la silla, tomó una hoja y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir. Dejó salir todo lo que sentía, todo lo que ocultaba, todo lo que había guardado dentro y que por fin liberaba. Cuando terminó, buscó de nuevo en los cajones hasta que encontró algunos sobres, dobló la carta y sin siquiera leerla de antemano, la metió al sobre para después poner como destino: Hong Kong.

Bajó las escaleras, cruzó la sala y tomó la perilla de la puerta principal pero estaba cerrada, no quería que Tomoyo se enterara de la carta, se quedó ahí parada pensando para después dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Regresó a su habitación, verificó que Kero estuviera bien dormido, tomó las Cartas Sakura y bajó de nuevo. Una vez abajo sacó su llave mágica y casi en un susurro conjuró:

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo… libérate- tomó una carta y la arrojó al frente para invocarla- ¡Sombra!

La carta se deshizo en hilos negros que después se unieron a la sombra de Sakura, ésta dejó caer el sobre al suelo y con su sombra la agarró. Caminó hacia la ventana y su sombra salió por ahí (conduciendo la carta por una ranura) alargándose hasta llegar a un buzón, no fue tan difícil como había pensado, la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor y dibujaba su sombra como si estuviera hecha a lápiz, Sakura la fue guiando para meter la carta dentro, una vez hecho esto, la sombra se fue encogiendo de nuevo hasta regresar a la ventana y entrar a la casa.

-Gracias -susurró Sakura, en ese momento los mismos hilos negros se elevaron para formar de nuevo una carta, devolviendo a la normalidad la sombra de Sakura, ésta la tomó y regresó a su habitación.

Ya estaba hecho. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía con aquel alivio y libertad, se puso ropa de dormir y se recostó junto a Kero, _"con eso debe ser suficiente"_ pensaba, era hora para dejar de tener en la cabeza toda clase de recuerdos innecesarios que solo servían para sufrir, seguramente esa carta serviría bien como medicina o antídoto para ellos.

Y con ese sentimiento tan reconfortante se quedó dormida, sin que por ningún momento cruzara por su cabeza, que unas habitaciones mas alejada de la suya, un chico de ojos color ámbar había sentido claramente su poder, pensando que no había sido mala idea después de todo quedarse en esa casa. La Maestra de las Cartas tenía bastante talento y eso serviría de mucho.

¡Vaya que serviría!

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro se quedó al fin dormido.

_Fin del__ capitulo_

* * *

><p>Solo quisiera hacer una aclaración, en cuanto al rimbombante "Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente", pues lo he visto mencionado ya en varios fanfics y me dije: "que bah! yo también lo usaré". Aunque este sea mi propia versión del concilio no creo que difiera mucho de los demás.<p>

Avances: la desconfianza de Kerberos aumentará por ciertas palabras de parte de Ozai, Sakura comienza a familiarizarse de nuevo con la magia y Oz ai (tal y como lo dice el titulo del siguiente capítulo) tiene ciertas regresiones del pasado.

Próximo capitulo:** Recuerdos**


	3. Recuerdos

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

><p>"<em>El mañana se vuelve cada vez mas sombrío, pero por lo menos tenemos un mañana"<em>

_Genryu__ –Ff: Insurrección_

_**Recuerdos**_

El alumbrado artificial no funcionaba en ese callejón, dejándole a los débiles rayos de una luna menguante el trabajo completo de iluminar una pequeña parte de éste. En ese mismo callejón, una extraña criatura se dejaba caer en el suelo al lado de un contenedor de basura, jadeaba y se sujetaba el brazo derecho con muecas de dolor, tenía una gran herida en el antebrazo que sangraba mucho y se veía bastante grave.

Si no hubiera saltado en el instante preciso, tal vez habría perdido todo el brazo. Se lo soltó con un gemido y de su remendada chaqueta sacó una pequeña botella que parecía contener cenizas de color blanco, le quitó el corcho con dificultad pues solo usaba una mano y se roció un poco sobre la herida.

Al momento que ésta tocó su piel sintió un gran ardor que se propagó por todo su brazo como si éste se hubiera prendido en fuego, pero se mantuvo de gritar, nadie tenía que notar que él estaba ahí. El ardor duró un momento que le parecieron horas hasta que por fin se fue apagando. Nunca había utilizado las cenizas de Astor y su amo no le había dicho que le dolería tanto utilizarlas, pero se confortó al ver que su brazo estaba completamente sano y sin ninguna señal que indicara que momentos antes había sido atacado.

Al desaparecer el dolor de la herida y de la curación, pudo pensar con más calma. Estaba furioso. Furioso por el hecho que ya tenía a la Maestra de las Cartas en sus manos hasta que ese entrometido llegó a truncar sus órdenes de nuevo, ya estaba harto de ese mocoso, nunca pensó que llegaría ser una molestia tan grande, ni tampoco su amo. Ese entrometido si que era obstinado, no dejaría a su amo en paz, la única solución era matarlo. Sí, matarlo, solo esperaba que su amo lo dejara hacerlo, ese chiquillo ya se había burlado de él en varias ocasiones y tenía que pagar. ¡Como le gustaría verlo por fin muerto!

Volvió a sellar la botella con el corcho y se lo guardó. Tenía que buscar un lugar donde quedarse esa noche, al día siguiente empezaría a prepararse para buscar esa niña y esta vez no fallaría.

Se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a irse cuando un ligero destello que provenía de un charco de agua lo hizo detenerse, se quedó inmóvil un momento, su expresión cambió inmediatamente a una de temor y sin vacilarlo más, se acercó al charco. Cuando se asomó, no vio su propio reflejo, sino el de un hombre que se encontraba mirándole, era como ver un televisor con mala sintonía. El hombre aparentaba no más de cuarenta años, piel cetrina, y ojos de un extraño color azul verdoso, los cuales mantenían una expresión que no denotaba ninguna clase de sentimiento.

-¿Por qué tardaste Figg? -dijo la imagen con una voz fría–. Por un momento creí que no vendrías.

-Claro que no amo Ching -contestó Figg con voz temblorosa– usted sabe que yo le soy fiel.

-Eso espero Figg, eso espero. Ahora dime, ¿ya encontraste las cartas?

-Señor...yo...

-Porque con la información tan exacta que me brindó mi nuevo joven amigo -, interrumpió- hasta tú serías capaz de encontrar a esa jovencita.

Figg dudó en responder, si le decía que había encontrado a la Maestra de las Cartas y había dejado que escapara, su amo se enfadaría con él y más aún si le decía que Ozai seguía molestando. Por otro lado, si le decía que aún no la encontraba pensaría que era un tonto y desde que ese hechicero le "servía" a su amo él había sido rebajado de nivel, sin mencionar que lo había llamado "mi nuevo joven amigo". El solo recuerdo del rostro engreído y altanero de ese hechicero le hicieron tomar una decisión.

-Si la encontré mi señor. Pero recibió ayuda de Ozai -. Figg esperó que su amo se enfadara pero en cambio su expresión ni se inmutó.

-Ozai… -repitió el nombre pensativo-. Sí, ya me imaginaba que él también buscaría a la nueva maestra. Aunque admito que nunca creí que fuera tan rápido -. Miró a su derecha como si de "_su_ _lado"_ hubiera alguien ahí-. Te daré una última oportunidad Figg. Quiero que me traigas el libro de las cartas.

-Señor, se lo agradezco mucho mi señor, esta vez no fallaré, no se arrepen... -se detuvo al ver que Ching hacia un ademán con la mano, ordenando que se callara.

-Aunque si eso llegara a ocurrir... no lo pensaré dos veces y enviaré a alguien más a que cumpla mis órdenes. ¿Entendiste? –al decirlo no cambió ni un instante la nula expresión que mantenía para después agregar-: Deberías esforzarte más Figg, no te agradaría dejar de serme útil.

Y sin decir más, su imagen desapareció del charco, dejando que Figg pudiera apreciar claramente el desconcierto, esta vez, en su verdadero reflejo.

Ching revolvía el líquido azul profundo que irradiaba destellos igualmente azules en una especie de vasija negra. Ésta tenía extraños símbolos occidentales que la adornaban, los cuales giraban y saltaban por todo el borde; se encontraba en una habitación poco iluminada (solo por unas cuantas velas) pero bastante elegante. Cuando terminó de hacer esto, se dirigió hacia una gran butaca azul de respaldo alto y comenzó a hablar sin dirigirse directamente a nadie, aunque allí había otra persona oculta entre las sombras de la habitación.

-Habría que darle crédito, el tiempo que le costó no fue mucho -tomó asiento en la butaca, giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba la persona de pie y esta vez si se dirigió a el– Imagino que tú le dijiste... algunas cosas. De otra manera no veo como Ozai supiera exactamente donde estaba la nueva maestra.

El sujeto avanzó abandonando las sombras que lo ocultaban, era muy joven pero alto, pelo castaño, vestía unos pantalones azules, camisa y guantes negros, al igual que una capucha negra. Siguió avanzando hasta quedar enfrente de Ching, tenía la cabeza un poco agachada haciendo que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos. Cuando se detuvo, levantó la cabeza descubriendo unos ojos igual de castaños que su cabello y miró a Ching a los ojos por un momento.

-Si, yo se lo dije –contestó al fin con un tono de voz cortante y a la vez retadora.

-Deberíamos hacer algo con ese tono de voz -dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con un gesto reprobador-. Probemos de nuevo, ¿Qué tanto le dijiste a Ozai de la maestra?

-Su nombre, el país y la ciudad donde vivía –esta vez su voz no reveló ninguna emoción. En cambio sus ojos reflejaban una ira y desprecio inmensos.

-¿Solo eso? Me parece que tuviste mucho tiempo para decirle algo más. Aunque debo admitir que nunca creí que le dirías algo.

-Le dije esto cuando intentamos escapar -apretaba los dientes como si no quisiera seguir hablando pero al final abrió la boca y continuó-: También… también mencioné a los guardianes de las Cartas.

-¿Se lo dijiste hasta ese instante? -por primera vez una leve sonrisa dibujó el rostro de Ching- siempre fuiste muy desconfiado. Solo lo hiciste porque tú no pudiste escapar ¿cierto Li?

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su guardián que seguía dormido en una gran almohada a su lado, sonrió un poco y se levantó. Esa noche había tenido el mismo sueño que la noche anterior, solo que ésta vez ya sabía quien era uno de los chicos: era Ozai. Pero... ¿y la otra persona? Definitivamente estaba completamente segura de que ese sueño no era solo un sueño y esto la preocupaba, ¿Qué significaría esto?

El pequeño reloj que estaba en la cómoda, le indico que ya eran las 9:30, se desperezó y luego se cambió de ropa, Kero seguía profundamente dormido así que se dirigió a la ventana y miró hacia fuera. Desde ahí podía ver el buzón en el que su carta aguardaba.

De pronto: pánico.

¿En que había estado pensando anoche? Aquella sensación tan aliviadora que había sentido la noche anterior la había abandonado por completo para darle paso al arrepentimiento y mas que nada a la vergüenza.

Todo lo que había puesto en esa carta era extremadamente revelador y con solo pensar que Shaoran llegara a leerlo se moría de pena. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Seguramente que era una niña tonta que no había olvidado un tonto amor de niños, de seguro que el ya la había olvidado a ella, incluso tal vez ya tendría novia. Además que también había mencionado a Ching, ahora también pensaría que no podía defenderse ella sola y que por siempre necesitaría su ayuda (recordando las innumerables ocasiones en que siendo niños él siempre era el que la ayudaba a salir adelante).

Tenía que recuperar esa carta, no podía permitir que Shaoran la leyera. Dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente de la habitación, lo hizo tan rápido que no vio que Tomoyo se acercaba y tropezó con ella por el pasillo.

-Perdón Tomoyo, no te vi.

-No hay problema pero ¿por qué estás tan apurada? –preguntó Tomoyo inquieta.

-Necesito… ir al buzón porque... -no sabía que decir, no quería que Tomoyo se enterara de la estupidez que había hecho.

-¿Quieres enviar una carta? -levanto su mano izquierda y consultó su reloj de pulsera-. Me temo que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana Sakura, para estas horas el cartero ya se fue.

El corazón se le fue a los pies. ¿Qué ya se había ido el cartero?

-¿Sakura estás bien? Te pusiste pálida.

Sakura no le contestó (se el había secado la boca), en cambio se recargó en la pared sintiendo como se quedaba sin fuerzas haciendo que se fuera deslizando hacia abajo hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

-¿Sakura? -Tomoyo se agachó hasta quedar de frente a su amiga pero ésta tenía la vista al frente sin mirarla- ¿Sakura? -repitió.

-¿Si? -Sakura volteó a verla con un giro de cabeza rápido como si fuera la primera vez que le hablaban.

-¿Qué te pasa amiga? -y se sentó a su lado- ¿Es por lo de ese tipo Ching?

-¿Quién? -pero inmediatamente lo recordó y con alivio encontró la excusa perfecta, de todas formas ya de nada valía lamentarse. Lo hecho, hecho está– Quiero decir... si, creo que si. Es solo que estoy muy nerviosa y no se que pensar -eso último no era del todo mentira, solo que no decía absolutamente todo lo que le preocupaba.

-Mira, justamente venía a decirte a ti y a Kero que pueden bajar a desayunar. Ozai ya está allí. Creo que lo que necesitas es distraerte un poco.

-Tienes razón -y se levantó de un salto– iré por Kero, ya durmió suficiente- y se fue en busca de Kero no sin antes sonreír a Tomoyo para dejarla tranquila.

Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa y vio como Sakura se alejaba para después verla entrar en la habitación, cuando la perdió de vista cambió su semblante por uno más serio.

-_Sakura _-pensaba-_ esa mirada me dice que aún no dejas de pensar en Li _-se levantó y dirigió su paso a la cocina.

Ya habían pasado tres días y no había señales de que Figg estuviera rondando cerca de la casa de Tomoyo, decidieron que no era seguro volver a casa de Sakura o pasar cerca de ella, porque lo más seguro era que Figg supiera donde vivía. Esos días habían estado practicando conjuros para ayudar a Sakura a tener mejores reflejos y practicar más con su magia.

Sakura le había explicado a Ozai por qué desde que terminó de cambiar todas las cartas no solía practicar mucho, "me siento un poco culpable" había dicho Sakura "creo que si hubiera practicado magia en este tiempo, no me hubieran lastimado tanto, o al menos no sería tomada tan de sorpresa".

Ozai por su parte, era muy amable y gentil y siempre trataba de animar a Sakura diciéndole que creía que ni siquiera necesitaba de esas prácticas porque ya era bastante fuerte, aunque le enseñó algunos conjuros que podía utilizar sin la necesidad de su báculo o las cartas, aunque éstas eran muy poderosas y sus conjuros eran solo "por si acaso" ya que no podían compararse en poder. Por ejemplo, le había enseñado un hechizo convocador muy útil por si dejaba caer el bastón o no trajera la llave mágica consigo (aunque esto último no era muy probable ya que nunca se la quitaba).

Kero se mostraba un tanto receloso con Ozai, y aunque trataba de encontrarle algún defecto, siempre fallaba en el intento y tenía que admitir que esos hechizos que le enseñaba a Sakura eran bastante útiles y eso lo hacía molestarse más. También estaba el hecho de que se mostraba siempre muy respetuoso con él, que en lugar de ganar su confianza lo hacían dudar más ¿acaso era que quería ganarse al guardián para luego quitarle a Sakura? Definitivamente no lo permitiría.

Ese día Sakura y Ozai seguían entrenando mientras Tomoyo y Kero los observaban bajo la sombra de un árbol (en realidad Tomoyo traía su cámara de video y grababa cada entrenamiento de Sakura pese a los reclamos de ésta, aunque ya era ganancia que no le confeccionara trajes como lo hacía cuando eran niñas), ni un solo día Kero había adoptado su forma real, solo se limitaba a observar como peleaba Sakura. En varias ocasiones quiso transformarse para ayudarla pero ella lo detenía pidiéndole que no hiciera nada, ella tenía que aprender sola y por mucho que se enojara, Kero entendía que Sakura había madurado y ya no le gustaba depender tanto de los demás, o al menos eso demostraba haciéndolo sentirse orgulloso de ella.

Tomoyo no se preocupaba tanto, sabía muy bien que Ozai nunca lastimaría a Sakura, era extraño, pero no sentía ninguna desconfianza, a pesar de no saber casi nada de él.

En esos momentos Ozai atacaba a Sakura con un rayo de energía parecido al que utilizó con Figg el día que lo conocieron, pero no se veía tan poderoso, tal vez porque no estaba usando su espada.

-¡Escudo! -un haz de luz se interpuso ante el ataque de Ozai y antes de que éste volviera a atacarla Sakura sacó una segunda carta- ¡Trueno!

Un gran rayo salió disparado hacia Ozai, quien no tuvo mas remedio que desenvainar su espada con un movimiento rápido y desviar el poderoso ataque hacia otro lado. Para lograr esto utilizó mucho de su poder que después le dejó la respiración agitada.

-¡Excelente! Lo has hecho muy bien Sakura -dijo sonriendo, aunque con voz quebrada recuperando el aliento- en verdad eres fuerte, me has hecho sacar la espada para defenderme.

Sakura sonrió complacida de sí misma.

-Hablando de espadas, creo que estás lista para empezar a practicar con la espada.

La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció tan rápido como llegó ¿practicar con la espada?

-Pe-pero yo nunca he pe-peleado con espadas -tartamudeaba con lo nerviosa que estaba, las espadas siempre le habían parecido demasiado para ella, no se imaginaba tratando de herir a alguien con el filo de una espada. Era demasiado… ofensivo.

-Pero si mal no recuerdo, cuando me mostraste tus cartas había una llamada Espada.

-Si, eso es cierto pero nunca la he usado en contra de otra persona. ¿Crees que sea muy necesario?

-Me temo que si.

Sakura no se equivocaba al pensar que veía tristeza en los ojos del chico al decir aquello.

-No necesitas entrenar con la espada.

Una voz chillona se oyó y ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a Kero, quien no solía hablar mucho delante de Ozai.

-¿A si? ¿Y por qué no Kero? -preguntó confusa Sakura aunque un poco aliviada ante la perspectiva de no tener que blandir una espada.

-¿Ya olvidaste que con los poderes de la Carta Espada también recibes conocimientos básicos de esgrima? -dijo como si fuera obvia la respuesta.

-Eso es aún mejor -dijo Ozai que notó que la mirada confusa de Sakura ahora estaba sobre él.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -dijo ella.

-Porque en unos cuantos días no se puede aprender a usar correctamente la espada -contestó y se encaminó hacia Tomoyo sentándose a su lado bajo el árbol–. Ahora ya no estaré tan preocupado.

-¿Y tu por qué tienes que preocuparte? -musitó Kero algo enfadado.

-¿Ching también usa una espada? -preguntó Tomoyo al muchacho que se había sentado junto a ella, ignorando al pobre Kero que, indignado, voló hasta una rama del árbol donde se acostó.

-No -fue lo único que contestó el joven.

-¿Entonces Figg es el que la usa? -esta vez fue Sakura la que preguntó, sentándose a su vez al otro lado del chico–. No recuerdo haber visto que trajera una.

-No, no es Figg. Puede ser alguien más.

-¿Puede ser? -repitió confusa- ¿Quiere decir que Ching tiene mas gente con él?

Esta vez Ozai se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-A Ching nunca le ha gustado rodearse de muchas personas -, dijo al fin– supongo que no le gusta compartir la gloria.

Parecía como si a Ozai no le gustara hablar sobre ese tema porque mantenía su mirada en el cielo sin verlas a ellas. Sakura no sabía si seguir preguntado o no. No quería parecer demasiado insistente pero el tema era importante y la verdad quería saber más, así que se decidió a preguntar:

-¿Entonces quién mas lo acompaña?

Ozai volteó a ver a Sakura a los ojos en un rápido movimiento haciendo que ésta se asustara un poco. Casi inmediatamente volvió a desviar la mirada y respondió nuevamente después de tomar su tiempo.

-Es posible que el miembro de un Clan chino esté con él, yo... lo conocí cuando Ching me tenía preso. Aunque aún no estoy seguro -. Inmediatamente se levantó, era obvio que no quería seguir hablando de eso- se está haciendo tarde deberíamos volver, no vaya a ser que Figg ande por aquí.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron entre si y comprendieron que la charla había terminado por aquella excusa tan poco probable, así que también se pusieron de pie.

Sakura llamó a Kero para que bajara del árbol, éste bajó a regañadientes aún molesto por haber sido ignorado; la chica lo sujetó y se lo llevó en una mano aparentando traer un muñequito, ya habían caminado un rato cuando el guardián vio que no había nadie cerca y se soltó de la mano de su ama (sin que Ozai o Tomoyo se dieran cuenta), voló hasta su oído y le susurro que se rezagara un poco. Sakura volvió a tomarlo rápidamente con la mano, pero hizo lo que le dijo.

-Creo que olvide algo -dijo- ustedes sigan, Kero vendrá conmigo.

Ozai dudó.

-Tranquilízate chiquillo yo me quedaré con ella -dijo el guardián.

-Está bien, no tardes mucho Sakura. Vamos Tomoyo.

Sakura regreso sobre sus pasos junto con Kero hasta que confirmó que Ozai y Tomoyo ya no se veían, se metió en un callejón y dejó libre a Kero.

-Ahora dime que quieres, ¿por qué tanto misterio?

-Ese niño no me gusta -dijo poniéndose a la altura de la cara de Sakura.

-¿Solo querías decirme eso? Kero, a ti no te cae bien nadie que no sea Tomoyo.

-Eso no es cierto -alegó disgustado.

-Claro que si, primero no soportabas a Shaoran...

-Pero al final tuve razón ¿no? -interrumpió– estuviste triste mucho tiempo por culpa de ese tonto mocoso.

Al momento se arrepintió, no era difícil notar la tristeza en el rostro de Sakura cuando le recordaban eso y se maldijo a si mismo entre dientes. Se suponía que la protegía, no que la hacía sufrir recordándole cosas como esa.

-Está bien, olvida eso -; murmuró la chica y un segundo después se deshizo de la tristeza y recuperó el semblante enfadado de cuando Kero decía cosas sin sentido- después les hacías bromas de muy mal gusto a los amigos que invitaba a casa, aprovechando que no te podía decir nada porque ellos ni siquiera sabían que existías.

-Esos chiquillos insolentes querían ser algo más que "solo amigos" -replicó.

-Kero ¡ya no soy una niña! -respiró hondo y bajó un poco la voz ya que a cada palabra iba incrementando el tono– se que tampoco soy toda una mujer pero ya no tengo diez años y se cuidarme sola. Además que ese no es un asunto tuyo -agregó.

-Está bien, está bien -contestó malhumorado aunque se notaba que solo lo decía para que Sakura ya no lo regañara– pero no es por eso que ese chiquillo no me agrada.

-¿A si, y entonces por qué no te agrada? -esto lo dijo con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Porque no confío en él, no sabemos de donde viene ni que es lo que quiere, porque yo no trago esa de que quiere ayudarte.

-Él nos dijo que ya estaba detrás de Ching desde mucho antes Kero ¿ya no te acuerdas? -Sakura ya se estaba desesperando, Kero solía comportarse bastante paranoico cada vez que Sakura conocía una persona del sexo opuesto.

-¿Y que me dices de eso que un tiempo lo tuvo 'preso'? ¿Cómo se supone que escapó? y ¿quién demonios es ese sujeto chino? -Sakura se quedó callada, Kero tenía razón, Ozai tenía algunos secretos pero ella no era nadie para exigirle explicaciones-. Tienes que admitir que no es alguien completamente fiable -. Terminó de decir el guardián.

-Él no tiene por qué contarnos toda su vida -dijo al fin la castaña– ni tampoco está obligado a ayudarme, pero lo hace. Y deberíamos agradecerle en vez de estarlo juzgando.

-Pero Sakura ese chico...

-Ya es suficiente Kero -, interrumpió Sakura- te comportas como un niño.

-Tengo más años que...

-Pues no lo parece –volvió a interrumpir– ya no quiero hablar de esto -y con un movimiento rápido lo sujetó con fuerza, salió del callejón y se dirigió a la casa de Tomoyo zarandeando a Kero que a pesar de eso pudo escuchar que Sakura murmuraba algo parecido a 'como si no tuviera suficiente con mi hermano'.

Tomoyo y Ozai caminaban callados por la acera, era un silencio muy incómodo para Tomoyo, más aún después del modo de actuar que tomó el chico que la acompañaba y esto la tenía algo inquieta, tal vez preocupada, pero no tardaron mucho en llegar a la residencia Daidouji. Cuando estuvieron dentro, Tomoyo se ofreció a traerle una bebida, 'has tenido un día agitado' fue lo que dijo antes de ir a la cocina.

Ozai se quedó solo, acompañado de sus pensamientos, recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer... el día que conoció a ese chico Li. Recordaba perfectamente haber seguido un rastro de magia que lo condujo hasta Ching y que al encontrarlo peleó con el propósito de recuperar aquello por lo que sus padres habían luchado.

Tenía que hacer pagar a Ching, tenía que hacerlo sufrir por todo el daño que le había hecho, por haber matado a sus padres... tenía que morir.

Pero Ching era fuerte y lo venció fácilmente, así fue como conoció a ese chico...

_-¡Entra ahí y no intentes escapar!__ -bramó Figg tras empujar a Ozai hacia el interior de una habitación y cerrar una pesada puerta de hierro._

_La habitación (que parecía tener paredes de piedra) estaba en penumbras, no había ventanas y la única luz provenía de la rendija formada entre la puerta y el suelo. No podía ver nada a su alrededor y estaba muy débil por el reciente enfrentamiento que mantuvo con Ching momentos antes. Se sentía agotado, por lo que se dejó caer al suelo y así tratar de recuperarse un poco._

_Cientos de cosas se le venían a la mente, la impotencia por haberles fallado a sus padres fue lo primero. Después la incertidumbre de lo que le esperaba, Ching no lo mantenía con vida nada más porque si, debería serle útil para algo y ese algo era sin duda el _Zafiro de Senin.

_Como último guardián de la roca él era el único que sabía las palabras exactas del conjuro que activaba todo el poder de la valiosa piedra y Ching debía saberlo. Eso era bastante espeluznante, ¿cómo era que sabía acerca de ese conjuro? Ese maldito brujo era perfectamente capaz de usarla sin la necesidad del conjuro, no con todo su poder claro, pero aún así era bastante eficaz._

_Tenía que escapar, por ningún motivo iba a ayudar a Ching. Tomó fuerzas de flaqueza y con dificultad se volvió a poner de pie apoyándose en la pared, se concentró en la fuerza que le quedaba, intentaría reunirla para escapar de ahí._

_-Eso no te servirá de nada __-, oyó que una voz le decía haciendo que perdiera la concentración- yo ya lo intenté._

_-¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó con voz débil, el otro sujeto al oírlo dejó escapar una risa irónica._

_-Ni siquiera puedes hablar y piensas que podrás tumbar esa puerta._

_Ozai se enfadó, pero la voz tenía razón, ya ni tenía fuerza para quedarse en pie así que volvió a tirarse al suelo._

_-No me__ respondiste -esta vez ya recostado en el suelo habló con más fuerza- ¿quién diablos eres?_

_Esta ocasión la voz no respondió pero oyó como se acercaba hacia él y luego se detenía. De pronto vio como una pequeña esfera de luz blanca aparecía enfrente de él iluminando la habitación y a su creador. _

_Aquella pequeña esfera flotaba sobre la mano de un chico muy joven (más joven que él) que lo observaba como si estuviera evaluándolo, luego bajó la mano pero la esfera se quedó flotando en el mismo lugar, el chico se agachó hasta él, lo levantó hasta sentarlo y luego lo recargó en la pared. Parecía que iba a revisar sus heridas pero se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos._

_-¿Cómo se que no es una trampa? __-dijo_

_-¿Qué?_

_-No te hagas el tonto -, sonrió, o al menos fue la mueca de una sonrisa- son muy listos. _

_-¿De que demonios estás hablando?__ -ahora si que se había enfadado– soy yo quién debería hacerte esa pregunta._

_Estiró el brazo tratando de alejarlo y luego intentó pararse de nuevo sobre sus pies, pero el chico lo sujetó de los brazos y lo obligó a quedarse en esa posición._

_-Está bien -murmuró, aunque no del todo convencido- te curaré, parece que si sigues así podrías morir._

_-Dime tu nombre__ -volvió a pedir._

_Sintió su mirada, lo evaluaba de nuevo._

_-Li, Shaoran Li -__dijo mientras comenzaba a revisar cada una de sus heridas._

_-¿Li? ¿Eres del Clan Li?_

_-Si__._

_-¿Qué tiene Ching en contra del Clan Li?_

_Li no respondió, en cambio comenzó a recitar unos conjuros y pasaba su mano por las heridas de Ozai, haciendo que éstas empezaran a cicatrizar muy lentamente. Cuando hubo terminado, Ozai sintió como las fuerzas volvían a él poco a poco al mismo ritmo con el que cicatrizaban sus heridas. Li volvió a ponerse de pie y se sentó del otro lado del lugar (ahora que la esfera iluminaba todo, no se le podía dar el nombre de habitación) sin dejar de observar a Ozai._

_-No soy experto en hechizos de sanación pero eso te ayudará un poco aunque te quedarán cicatrices._

_-Gracias -__dijo Ozai, pero Li no le respondió, cuando iba a decir algo, por fin escuchó hablar al chico: _

_-Yo ya te dije quién soy, ahora dime tu quién eres._

_-Me llamo Ozai._

_-Bien Ozai, por alguna razón pareces ser de utilidad, ¿Qué haces aquí si no es para confundirme?_

Si, recordaba bien a aquel joven y que a pesar de su edad actuaba como un adulto, un adulto huraño y desconfiado. No podía decir que sus acciones eran exageradas pues la situación en la que ambos estaban no se trataba de ningún juego. Ambos estaban a merced del enemigo y todas las medidas que podían tomar simplemente no alcanzaban. Cada minuto en ese lugar era un minuto de dudas, de espera por saber que era lo que les deparaba cada vez que la puerta se abría.

La esperanza no era capaz de verse en la penumbra eterna en la cual los tenían, la oscuridad no solo nublaba sus ojos sino también su espíritu y aquello lo afectaba mas a él, a Ozai, que a ese joven chico. Aquella esfera de luz que el joven conjuró en ese primer encuentro fue la primera y última que Ozai vio. Li era bastante meticuloso y jamás lo vio gastar su magia en algo de tan poca utilidad como lo era el alumbrar un pozo sin salida. Varias veces se mordió la lengua para no tener que pedirle incluso a ruegos que le diera solo una pequeña chispa de claridad. Se sentía tan mal que le dificultaba el respirar, podía sentir la atmósfera cernirse sobre el, aplastándolo y asfixiándolo. Incluso cuando Figg se aparecía y la luz se derramaba por aquel rectángulo, se sentía peor, como si esa luz estuviera contaminada de algo asqueroso. Tal vez Ching lo hacía a propósito. Tal vez había un hechizo mezclado en todo eso. Jamás lo supo.

_-¿Estás seguro que podrás viajar así? -había preguntado Li– esto no será fácil, necesitamos estar bien para poder salir de este maldito lugar._

_-Si, ya lo se, ya estoy bien -__era cierto, llevaba días practicando respiraciones de relajación precisamente para ese momento. Hace mucho que no usaba ese tipo de técnicas y aunque no calmaron por completo su espíritu al menos le daba una tranquilidad momentánea._

_Ambos estaban sentados en el frío suelo. __Lo que esperaban era que Figg se apareciera, en ocasiones traía comida (si es que podía llamarse así) y otras veces solo iba a burlarse de ellos, Li había notado que torturaba más a Ozai y lo miraba con un gran odio, esa fue la manera en la que le tuvo un poco mas de confianza, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Ozai._

_-¿Crees que hoy nos traiga comida? -preguntó Ozai- ayer no vino._

_-No lo sé –contestó Li- espero que sí. No es que me fascine el menú._

_-¿Acaso estoy oyendo un chiste? __-preguntó incrédulo Ozai y con cara de por fin haber atrapado a Li comportándose como un joven de su edad, aunque este ultimo no podía ver su rostro por la densa oscuridad._

_-Deja de decir tonterías -contestó Li._

_Se mantuvieron en silencio un tiempo, hasta que Ozai lo rompió con una duda que Li nunca le había disipado y sabía que este era el momento adecuado para preguntarle, ya que no sabía hasta cuando volvería a estar de buen humor._

_-Oye, se que me escucharé demasiado terco pero yo ya te dije que estoy aquí por el robo del _Zafiro _y tú lo único que has dicho es tu nombre y de eso ya pasó mucho tiempo._

_Silencio._

_-Vamos__, dime por qué estás aquí -de nuevo no hubo respuesta, cuando pensaba que era inútil sacarle algo a Li, escuchó su voz que decía:_

_-Información__ -. Y en un murmullo imperceptible agregó:- __Entre otras cosas._

_-¿Información? __-repitió Ozai sin saber bien que significaba- ¿información de qué? -ahora que Li había empezado a hablar lo mejor era no desaprovechar la oportunidad._

_-¿Has oído hablar del mago Clow?_

_-¿Clow? ¿El creador de cartas con vida propia?_

_-Si, ese -__confirmó Li– soy un descendiente lejano suyo._

_-¿Eres descendiente del mago Clow? -Ozai se quedó sorprendido, no tenía idea que el mago Clow aún tuviera descendientes, aunque era cierto que se sabía muy poco de la vida personal de dicho mago, todo lo contrario de sus logros como hechicero de los cuales todo el mundo estaba enterado, en esos momentos se lamentaba el no haber estudiado más ese tipo de cosas- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué no era occidental?_

_-Su madre, ella era una Li._

–_Ya veo -con las pocas palabras de Li, Ozai comprendió todo- Ching quiere que le des las cartas de Clow._

_-Eso quería al principio -continuó Li– pero el detalle es que ni yo, ni mi familia tenemos las cartas, porque ya tienen un nuevo maestro._

_-¿Ching lo sabe?_

_-Si, ya le dije que no se donde están, pero está empeñado en que le diga quién es el maestro y dónde está._

_-Conociendo a tu Clan, es bastante difícil que no sepan donde está -murmuró Ozai recordando la reputación del Clan Li como uno de los más poderosos de China-. Imagino que Ching no te creyó y por eso te tiene aquí._

_-Así es._

_-Pues yo tampoco te creo -__declaró Ozai con determinación, Li levantó la cabeza expectante._

_-¿A no?__ -la manera en la que Li dijo eso no parecía una pregunta sino mas bien un reto._

_-Claro que no -, le respondió sonriente- apuesto que sabes exactamente donde está, como se llama y hasta cual es su color favorito._

_-Rosa –dijo automáticamente Li para inmediatamente darse cuenta del error que había cometido, lo cual le molestó mucho ¿Cómo había caído tan fácilmente con ese chico cuando había aguantado todas las torturas de Ching? _

_-¡Ajá! Lo sabía. Aunque lo del color favorito lo dije en broma Li, -soltó un sonido de su boca que intentó se pareciera a una risa pero no lo logró, la oscuridad le afectaba todavía un poco, no hizo caso del dato y continuó diciendo con un tono completamente de burla-: ese nuevo maestro debe ser medio 'raro' si su color favorito es el rosa._

_-No seas idiota Ozai, el maestro en realidad es maestra._

_-¿Maestra?, vaya, nuca lo hubiera imaginado. Oye ¿es bonita?_

_Gracias a la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar Ozai no se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que Li acababa de poner._

_-Eso es irrelevante -contestó con un tono de voz neutro, como si ese asunto no le importara lo más mínimo, cosa que le costó un completo autocontrol de sí mismo._

_En todo el tiempo que llevaba sin ver a la joven japonesa había mantenido en secreto lo que sentía por la chica (los únicos que lo sabían eran Meiling y Wei) ya que el Clan Li tenía enemigos que podían usar eso en su contra y lastimarla (al ser el futuro Jefe del Clan estaba en constante peligro). Siempre se preocupaba por esto, nunca hubiera imaginado que podía ser al revés, es decir, usarlo a él para llegar a ella como era ahora el caso._

_-Pobre chica ¿crees que la encuentre? -preguntaba Ozai con lástima en su voz-. Sin nadie que le ayude, Ching le quitará las cartas._

_-¿Quién dijo que estaba sola? -indagó Li._

_-¡Claro! -__exclamó como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de algo– tu Clan debe estar protegiéndola._

_-No, las cartas tienen guardianes -él mismo se daba cuenta que estaba hablando de mas, pero por alguna razón no se lamentó, al contrario, parecía que se liberaba de algo al decir aquello con tanta sencillez. _

_-No sabía eso._

_-Eres el primero que conociendo a Clow no sepa de Yue y Kerberos_

_-Nunca me gustaron mucho los libros -, mintió, sin embargo era cierto que "esa parte" de la magia no le había interesado, o al menos no desde aquella lejana noche- prefería la práctica que la teoría. Volviendo al tema, ¿esos guardianes son fuertes?, si Ching se lo propone..._

_-Ella no es una doncella en peligro -lo interrumpió Li- es suficientemente fuerte, sino lo fuera no sería la Maestra de las Cartas, así que deja de hablar de ella como si le tuvieras lástima. _

_Ozai meditó sobre eso último un rato y cuando iba a responder sintió que una mano le tapaba la boca. Era Li, ni siquiera había escuchado cuándo se había puesto de pie y avanzado hacia donde él estaba._

_-Ahí viene –habló en un susurro, luego retiró la mano y dijo- es hora._

_Esta vez si escuchó cuando Li se levantaba y le golpeaba en un brazo para que él también hiciera lo mismo._

_-Recuérdalo, tienes que concentrarte -le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible._

_-Lo sé -__Ozai cerró los ojos y se concentró en hacer desaparecer todo rastro de su energía mágica, pudo sentir (o mejor dicho, dejó de sentir) cómo Li se despojaba de su presencia._

_-Ozai__ -, escuchó el murmullo de Li pero no respondió, sino que solo esperó a que continuara– si esto no sale como planeamos…_

-Ya estoy aquí.

La voz de Tomoyo lo hizo salir súbitamente de sus recuerdos.

-Toma -le ofrecía una taza de té con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Gracias -dijo al recibir la taza, Tomoyo era una chica muy buena, sin siquiera conocerlo le había dado hospedaje en su casa, él en cambio, se guardaba sus cosas, cosas que en realidad eran bastante importantes... para todos.

Tomoyo se sentó a su lado bebiéndose su té, aunque advirtiendo el rostro pensativo de Ozai. El silencio se cernía en toda la habitación, el mismo silencio que se mantuvo en el camino de regreso a la casa, hasta que ya no aguantó más.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó.

Ozai volteó a verla extrañado sin saber a que se refería.

-¿De que hablas?

-Desde que te hicimos esas preguntas has estado muy callado y... –pensó un poco antes de seguir- creo que también algo triste.

Ozai sonrió un poco para después fijar la vista en la taza que sostenía, aunque no era una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas.

-Tomoyo... yo te considero como una muy buena amiga ¿sabes? –lo dijo casi sin pensar y no reconoció su voz cuando salió de su garganta.

Él no estaba ahí para hacer amigos, se dijo. Lamentablemente casi nada de lo que planeaba resultaba como el quería.

Tomoyo por su parte no se esperaba esa declaración, aunque ella también lo consideraba como uno de sus amigos, pero antes de que la chica se lo dijera, Ozai continuó hablando:

-Supongo que no te puedo mentir -; rió de nuevo con esa falsa sonrisa- tienes razón, esa charla me hizo recordar cosas y personas a las que no pude ayudar y que por mi culpa deben estar... –dejó esa frase sin terminar pero girando la cabeza de nuevo y clavando la mirada en los ojos de Tomoyo agregó algo más-: a pesar de eso, ni tú ni Sakura tienen la culpa. Así que no te sientas mal por eso. –Dio un leve suspiro-. Más de una vez me han dicho que no es bueno dejarse guiar por los sentimientos; hace que pierdas la determinación y concentración.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esas personas.

Miró a Tomoyo.

-¿Y por qué no? -preguntó extrañado Ozai.

-Muchas decisiones que tomamos en nuestras vidas (casi siempre las mas importantes) van ligadas a los sentimientos -, se explicó la chica- si ya no nos "dejamos guiar" por ellos ¿entonces qué clase de vida tendríamos si dejáramos de sentir?

Ozai, que la había estado escuchando atentamente, soltó una risa divertida, su verdadera sonrisa había vuelto.

Eso era algo que él mismo habría dicho… hace unos cuantos años.

-Tienes toda la razón Tomoyo –contestó aún sonriendo- veo que a parte de bonita también eres una chica muy inteligente.

Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco pero también se alegró al ver que Ozai dejaba atrás esa tristeza y volvía a su buen humor acostumbrado, haciendo que ella también empezara a reír.

En esos momentos Sakura y Kero entraban a la habitación, ¡estaba tan molesta con su guardián! ¿Quién se creía? Fue cuando vio a Tomoyo y Ozai sonriendo bastante contentos. Por estar tan enfadada con Kero había olvidado que Ozai se había puesto muy extraño, pero al verlo ahora tan feliz sintió un gran alivio. Si había una persona que podía hacer que olvidaras algo triste esa era Tomoyo.

-Ya llegamos -anunció Sakura ya que los jóvenes que tenía enfrente no habían reparado en su entrada.

_Fin del__ capítulo_

* * *

><p>Lamento mucho si los recuerdos de Ozai fueron demasiado cargados y también por haber incluido ciertos comentarios provenientes de los pensamientos de Shaoran. Ya se que se supone que es Ozai quien estaba recordando y por lo tanto no podía tener idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Li, pero lo que "pensó" Shaoran son cosas no demasiado importantes pero que si explicaban algunas cosas y no sabía si en el futuro iba a tener la oportunidad de incluirlo en el fic.<p>

Como ya vamos en el capítulo 3 creo que se preguntarán acerca Yue/Yukito, Toya, Eriol y sus guardianes ¿verdad? No se apuren que ya están por regresar algunos de estos personajes así que tengan paciencia. Me imagino que eso es todo así que ¡hasta el cuarto capítulo!

Avances: no solamente Ozai recuerda su pasado sino que Sakura también tiene cierta especie de dejavú y esto la hace tomar una decisión, Tomoyo se cuestiona algunas cosas mientras que Ozai les da un sustillo a sus amigas. Ching, mientras tanto, comienza a mover sus piezas…

Próximo capítulo: **Detrás del manto negro**


	4. Detrás del manto negro

Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de **CLAMP**

* * *

><p><em>Miénteme y dime que aún quedan sueños.<em>

_**Detrás del manto negro**_

Ambas figuras mantenían sus espadas en alto listas para atacar, todo estaba ya muy oscuro y los pequeños puntos que formaban las estrellas parpadeaban débilmente en los lugares que las nubes no las cubrían. Ambos contrincantes se mantenían quietos, podía escucharse pasar la mas leve brisa mientras que ellos únicamente parecían tratar de leer el próximo movimiento del otro, tratando así de saber quién sería el primero en atacar...

_-Este sueño... ya lo había tenido antes..._

Sakura Kinomoto estaba teniendo ese sueño de nuevo, le resultaba hasta gracioso como esa _clase de sueños_ se le presentaban. Era como si su conciencia le advirtiera con un gran foco rojo parpadeante: "pon atención a esto", y ella simplemente obedecía. Otra cosa rara era su "lugar" en el sueño, pues estaba y no estaba al mismo tiempo, como si solo fuera la espectadora de una película, y en esta ocasión una repetida, si cabe señalar.

De inmediato reconoció a una de las personas que estaban ahí, ese pelo negro alborotado y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón: era Ozai. Aún con toda esa oscuridad rodeándolo era imposible equivocarse, había aprendido a reconocer su postura cuando se preparaba a pelear; sin embargo, la segunda figura seguía siendo un misterio para ella ya que su capucha ocultaba perfectamente su rostro y se mantenía erguido sin ninguna clase de postura de batalla salvo porque su brazo derecho se mantenía recto, apuntando con su espada a su amigo.

Todo seguía en completo silencio, para este momento Sakura solía despertar y ya esperaba encontrarse esta vez con una oscuridad diferente (la de la habitación en la que dormía), pero no sucedió en esta ocasión. El tiempo límite se terminó y ella simplemente no despertaba, y entonces vio una cosa mas, pudo ver a Kero muy cerca de los espadachines en su verdadera figura de león. En sus sueños anteriores Kero no estaba ahí, o tal vez era porque no lo había visto.

Muy inesperadamente el encapuchado avanzó atacando a Ozai con rapidez, haciendo que la atención de la castaña recayera de nuevo en ellos, el joven pelinegro pudo defenderse a tiempo desviando el ataque con un golpe de su espada.

-Vaya, en serio eres bueno -dijo Ozai a su oponente con una voz de eco y Sakura se preguntó si eso era porque estaban en un sueño -pero ya déjate de tanto misterio y quítate eso de la cara.

Sakura posó toda su atención en aquella persona ¡por fin sabría quien era! El desconocido levantó su mano izquierda hasta tocar el manto y sin dejar de apuntar con la derecha su espada hacia Ozai, comenzó a descubrirse el rostro...

-¡Eh! ¡Despierta!

Una vocecita la despertó de pronto haciendo que levantara medio cuerpo tumbando al pequeño dueño de aquella voz, quien estaba encima de ella momentos antes.

-¿Qué pasó? -la chica de ojos verdes se tocó la frente con una mano, estaba bastante confundida, se sentía presa de una gran excitación quería hacer o decir algo, gritar… ¡quien sabe!

Luego lo recordó...

El sueño.

-Soy yo quien iba a preguntarte eso -Kero se levantó acariciándose la cabecita y encendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de al lado- ¿acaso tuviste una pesadilla?

-¿Pesadilla? -repitió sin comprender, era cierto que no era un sueño maravilloso pero tampoco para catalogarlo como pesadilla.

-Si, estabas dando vueltas en la cama y murmurabas cosas que no pude entender -voló hasta sus rodillas y ahí se sentó- me preocupaste mucho ¿qué soñabas?

-Soñé... soñé que estaba de pie en medio de muchos árboles y enfrente de mí estaba Ozai -Kero frunció un poco el ceño al oír ese nombre- y otro chico peleando. Ambos con espadas.

-¿Viste como era el otro sujeto Sakura?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Era de noche y estaba muy oscuro, además tenía una capucha que le cubría la cara y cuando Ozai le dijo que se la quitara me desperté -frunció el ceño y miró a Kero– no, tu me despertaste.

El pequeño guardián se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, haciendo oídos sordos a la queja de Sakura. Aunque era cierto que ya hacía mucho tiempo que Sakura no tenía sueños que predecían el futuro también era cierto que en ese tiempo no había pasado nada extraño o fuera de lo común, lo más seguro era que ese sueño fuera una premonición pero no quería preocupar mucho a Sakura, ya tenía suficientes cosas en que pensar como para ahora empezar a preguntarse quien era ese otro tipo de la espada que de seguro era el mismo del que habló esa tarde el chiquillo antipático Ozai.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Sakura -dijo Kero con una sonrisa que trataba de ser tranquilizadora- ese sueño tal vez sea porque te pusiste nerviosa cuando ese tonto te dijo que practicaras con la espada.

Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No Kero, ese no fue un sueño normal porque... -pudo sentir como la preocupación apareció en sus ojos verdes así que rehuyó la mirada de su guardián- porque ya lo he soñado dos veces Kero –apretó las sábanas con las manos- la primera vez fue la noche anterior al día que conocí a Ozai

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -Kero había abierto los ojos como platos al oír la declaración de Sakura.

-Es que lo había olvidado por completo. Cuando conocí a Ozai me pareció que ya lo había visto antes pero no recordaba dónde. Después nos dijo que había llegado ese día, así que creí que lo había confundido con alguien más, pero después volví a tener este mismo sueño y no te lo dije porque no quería preocuparte-. Guardó silencio por un momento y como Kero no decía nada continuó hablando–. Esa persona debe ser la razón por la que Ozai quería que aprendiera a usar la espada.

-Eso es lo más probable. Pero Sakura -, Kero flotó hasta quedar cara a cara con Sakura- te repito que no tienes por qué preocuparte ya que tienes a tu lado a la poderosa Bestia del Sello Kerberos para protegerte-. Y diciendo esto se alejó un poco de ella al mismo tiempo que sus alas crecieron de gran tamaño cubriendo su cuerpecito en un capullo que al abrirse dejó salir la verdadera forma de la bestia.

Sakura bajó de la cama y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su guardián y amigo con ternura y gratitud, Kero siempre la apoyaba y acompañaba en todo momento.

Esa noche, Kerberos durmió con Sakura en su forma real (ocultando sus alas) haciendo que ésta se sintiera segura, protegida. Y antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos Kero le murmuró:

-¿Sabes Sakura?, en ocasiones solía dormir así con el mago Clow.

Sakura sonrió.

-Yue nunca durmió con nosotros -añadió sin pensarlo.

-Entonces no es del todo cierto que Clow solo consentía a Yue -mencionó cerrando los ojos.

Kero se asombró al oír a Sakura. Tenía razón, Clow siempre les demostró su cariño a ambos guardianes, tal vez de diferentes maneras y formas pero al fin y al cabo lo hacía, y sintió nostalgia por aquellos recuerdos, pero también recordó que esos tiempos ya habían quedado en el pasado y al ver a Sakura dormir junto a él, una felicidad enorme cubrió su corazón. Porque más que su dueña era su amiga.

Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados aunque seguía despierta, pensando en el último comentario de Kero. El cual le hizo entender un poco la forma de ser de su amigo.

Era un completo celoso.

Ya había notado que la celaba mucho con las personas que conocía y eso la desesperaba un poco, pero al notar que había hecho lo mismo con el mago Clow, (celándolo con el mismo Yue) comprendió que esa era la forma de ser de su amigo y que tenía que conformarse y aceptarlo así como era. Dio un suspiro.

Definitivamente no sería fácil.

En medio de la espesura de los árboles una muy singular luz destellaba frente a la mirada de unos ojos rojos como la sangre, dicha luz provenía de una cadena que comenzó a flotar al mismo tiempo que Figg pronunciaba extrañas palabras ininteligibles de un idioma claramente extranjero.

-Ya casi está listo -decía tomando la cadena que dejó de brillar a la vez que dejó de pronunciar las extrañas palabras- ya casi.

Únicamente las personas que lo conocían bien (muy pocas en realidad) podían notar la ligera sombra de preocupación, no, mas bien era irritación lo que emanaban sus ojos. Ya que a simple vista Eriol Hiragizawa era solo un muchacho serio, educado, elegante, apuesto y con una posición económica y social por no decir más, cómoda.

-¡Hiragizawa!

Eriol se giró para encontrarse frente a la esbelta figura de una jovencita. La chica era alta, pelo largo y negro como el carbón y unos ojos que parecían tener un singular brillo rojo que parecía arder en sus pupilas. Pocas veces había visto ojos de ese color, como también conocía a pocas personas como a la que ahora tenía enfrente.

-Meiling, qué sorpresa -, saludó con esa sonrisa característica que tenía desde la infancia-creía que volverías a Hong Kong durante las vacaciones.

-Se supone que así sería pero las cosas no han mejorado mucho -contestó con desaliento pero de inmediato borró aquel rasgo de su rostro– y que me dices de ti, ¿no saliste de viaje?

-En esta ocasión preferí ocuparme de otros asuntos -, respondió con una mirada enigmática y voz serena– aún así creo que me divertiré estas vacaciones-. Añadió sonriendo, al ver la confundida cara de Meiling.

La cual notó este último gesto del joven y súbitamente cambió su cara de confusión por una de completo enfado.

-Sabes bien que detesto que me hables así Hiragizawa -declaró cruzada de brazos- ¿qué no sabes hablar directamente? ¡ay que ya no te rías! -gritó agitando los brazos ante las risas de Eriol.

-Lo siento mucho -, se disculpó aunque la joven no le creyó mucho- para compensarte te invito a tomar algo en esa cafetería -y diciendo esto señaló un elegante local que se encontraba del lado opuesto a la calle en la que se habían encontrado– he oído que preparan unos postres deliciosos. A menos que tengas algo más que hacer -añadió.

-Claro que no -. Sonrió- Vamos.

Y tomándolo del brazo lo llevó casi corriendo hasta dicho local.

Esto no sorprendió para nada al joven inglés. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de modales (por codearse con personas de clase social alta, haciendo que desde pequeño adquiriera modales dignos de un noble), conocía a Meiling desde hacía ya casi un año y se había "adaptado" a la singular forma de ser de la joven china completamente opuesta a la de su primo Shaoran Li.

No podía decir que aquello le molestaba, de hecho le divertía mucho conversar con ella, a parte que era la única persona que sabía quien era realmente. Es verdad que conocía unos cuantos magos, pero solo ella conocía la verdad completa: es decir, que aparte de ser un hechicero también era la reencarnación de quien alguna vez fue el mago más poderoso del mundo: Reed Clow. Y por su parte, él también era el único enterado de que ella era miembro de uno de los clanes más poderosos de China (mágicamente hablando, aunque ella carecía de dichos "dones"). Así que charlar con ella era mas relajado que con las demás personas.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, ambos estaban sentados uno al frente del otro en una elegante mesita y una joven dependienta les servía a cada uno té oscuro y el trozo de un pastel que se veía exquisito.

-Ahora dime Meiling -comenzó Eriol después que la dependienta se hubo ido- ¿cómo fue que te escapaste del colegio?

¡Ejem cof cof!

La jovencita con la que compartía la mesa casi se ahoga con el té al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Qué... dijiste? -preguntó cuando por fin pudo respirar de nuevo.

Sabía que cuando se trataba de Hiragizawa uno tenía que ir con cuidado ¡pero esto ya era el colmo!

-El colegio al que vamos es muy privado y tiene habitaciones para los estudiantes extranjeros; como yo vivo aquí no necesito de esos servicios -tomó un poco de su té de manera despreocupada sin quitar la vista de su acompañante- pero tu si Meiling. Y si no me equivoco, tengo entendido que los estudiantes que se quedan durante las vacaciones tienen prohibida la salida. Así que ya dime como saliste, dicen que tienen muy buena seguridad.

Después de aquella pequeña explicación la joven oriental respiró con mayor tranquilidad, aceptando que el mago no se había sacado esa conclusión de la manga, como solía hacer muy a menudo.

-¿Qué todavía no nace la persona que pueda ocultarte algo Hiragizawa? -preguntó de todas formas.

-También quisiera saberlo -dijo casi en un susurro.

-La verdad es que la seguridad que tienen es desastrosa -, continuó Meiling quien al parecer no escuchó lo que Eriol dijo– podría salir de ahí con los ojos vendados -prosiguió con orgullo pero luego dio un pequeño suspiro- si lo que el Clan quiere es mi seguridad estaría mejor con ellos en Hong Kong que aquí escondida.

Después de eso no dijo nada, aquel entusiasmo que tanto la caracterizaba se apagó de pronto y la llama de sus ojos disminuyó.

-Sabes que lo hacen para asegurar la descendencia del Clan -interrumpió Eriol los pensamientos de la joven, era bastante extraño para el verla así, prefería hablar con la chica impetuosa que con esa persona seria en la que de pronto se transformaba al hablar de su familia y su Clan -. El mantener ocultos los miembros más jóvenes fue una excelente idea.

-Ese asunto fue algo muy gracioso -mencionó riendo burlonamente.

Acto que confundió un poco al joven inglés ya que hacía unos momentos a su acompañante parecía no agradarle la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Por qué habría de serlo? -preguntó finalmente lo más indiferente que pudo.

-Shaoran comenzó a asistir a las reuniones del clan al cumplir los 14 años. No tenía ni tiene ningún poder para dar órdenes, simplemente asiste para aprender y de vez en cuando da alguna sugerencia -rió- fue él quien propuso esta "_medida de seguridad" _–explicó diciendo las últimas palabras con algo de molestia– pero jamás pensó que él también tendría que irse. Debiste haber visto su cara.

-Si, creo que puedo imaginarlo. Li no es de las personas que huyen de los problemas.

-De todas formas tía Ieran lo envió a aprender más sobre magia y cómo liderar el Clan en un futuro -suspiró- Shaoran ha tenido muchas responsabilidades desde muy pequeño, su padre murió muy joven dejando a Shaoran como único heredero a la jefatura del Clan al ser el único hijo varón.

-Recuerdo que de niño era muy persistente, esa es una buena cualidad en un líder. Aunque le faltaba aprender otras cosas también importantes -agregó con picardía y miró hacia fuera, aquellos tiempos en los que solía meter en algunos problemas a Sakura y de paso, solo por diversión, al mismo Li, le parecían ya muy lejanos.

Sonrió para sus adentros al rememorar aquellos días. Había sido una etapa sin duda interesante, pues no solo los pequeños Sakura y Li habían crecido y aprendido cosas nuevas, sino que él mismo también se benefició con esa experiencia, pues aunque los recuerdos de una vida que había dejado atrás le daban cierta delantera en varios asuntos, también las nuevas vivencias que pasó en aquellos días le dejaron varias lecciones que sin duda no olvidaría.

-Me temo que ya es tarde -murmuró el mago al poner mas atención al panorama exterior, dándose cuenta del oscurecimiento del cielo- y dentro de poco se darán cuenta de tu ausencia, deberías volver -y se levantó de la silla.

-Que aguafiestas eres -reprochó la chica con abatimiento, pero repentinamente sus ojos brillaron muy inusualmente y su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

-La verdad temo preguntar -comenzó a decir Eriol al ver a la chica– pero ¿en qué estás pensando?

-Que tal si me ayudas un poco con tus... ya sabes -y bajó la voz– "habilidades", se que en una ocasión le borraste la memoria a Sakura, ¿no podrías...

-La magia no es para usarse a la ligera, y tu lo sabes bien Meiling -sentenció con voz solemne que no parecía la suya.

-Eso es algo que diría Shaoran y no tú señor "sucesos extraños". ¿Debo recordarte todas las veces que has usado magia y cambiado el clima radicalmente solo porque "era un día muy aburrido"? -todo esto lo había dicho con un tono de voz más fuerte de lo normal, haciendo que varias personas a su alrededor voltearan a verlos con caras de "¿habré escuchado bien?".

Al ver esto, Eriol solo sonrió muy divertido (controlándose para no empezar a reírse a carcajadas) y Meiling se quedó congelada por unos segundos para después llevarse una mano a la nuca con una risita nerviosa.

Después de todo, pensó Eriol, sí iba a tener que borrar algunas cuantas mentes.

Había sido simplemente una tarde encantadora. Se habían ido los cuatro a tomar un delicioso almuerzo (preparado por ella misma y Tomoyo) a los adentros del parque, donde había maravillosos y gigantescos árboles. Sakura usó las cartas Laberinto e Ilusión para que nadie se acercara ya que Kero regresó a su forma real dejando más que impresionado a Ozai (y es que no se ve muy seguido que un muñeco de felpa se convierta en un león sin melena y enormes alas doradas).

Sakura se sentía realmente feliz y tranquila, cosa que no había pasado muy seguido esos últimos días, esta vez sin lecciones, entrenamientos, prácticas o charlas sobre como actuar en momentos difíciles. Simplemente habían salido a dar un paseo y divertirse un poco, que al fin y al cabo para eso son las vacaciones ¿no?

Ya habían terminado el almuerzo, Kero dormía plácidamente bajo las sombras de un árbol por lo que Sakura no pudo evitar el recordar aquella vez que usó la Carta Regreso para poder ver al mago Clow. En ese entonces Kero dormía igual que hoy bajo un árbol en esa misma posición, aunque aquella vez... Yue también estaba ahí.

El guardián Lunar.

Lo extrañaba muchísimo. Podría decirse que doblemente de lo normal ya que también añoraba platicar con Yukito, la falsa identidad del guardián. A ambos los apreciaba mucho, aunque todavía no lograba comprender del todo como Yue y Yukito podían ser el mismo, es decir, mientras Yukito era amable, gentil y siempre sonreía, Yue era frío y apenas y tenía expresiones. Pero extrañamente sentía que lo conocía y sabía que dentro de su corazón había una gran bondad y deseaba con toda el alma, que el imperturbable guardián, la considerara su amiga como ella lo hacía con él.

Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, Sakura se dio cuenta de pronto que esta vez Yue no estaría con ella y por un segundo quiso verlo recostado en el tronco del árbol como aquella vez del pasado y tenerlo cerca. La añoranza por verlo de pronto aumentó al doble, quería verlo y saber que estaba bien, que nunca se iría. Ni él ni Kero.

La preocupación volvió como un flechazo al corazón. Y sintió grandes deseos de correr hacia Kero, abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás. Si _esa persona _ya se había ido no soportaría perder a alguien más. No a ellos.

A ninguno.

Ni a Kero, ni a Yue, ni a las cartas.

Por eso... por eso tenía que ser fuerte. Jamás permitiría que los alejaran de su lado. Jamás. Ahora sería su turno de protegerlos a ellos, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas y los protegería, pasara lo que pasara.

Mientras la Maestra de Cartas estaba absorta en estos pensamientos, la chica de ojos azules notó el cambio en la mirada de su amiga. ¿Qué sería aquello? Hasta hacía unos momentos había estado realmente feliz, pero ahora se le veía algo decidida. Pero... ¿para hacer qué? No pudo comprenderlo y esto le preocupaba. Desde que eran muy pequeñas había sido muy hábil en notar los cambios de humor de Sakura y saber casi exactamente a que se debían, así como también era capaz de descifrar sin equivocaciones los sentimientos de los demás hacia su amiga, pero parecía que en esta ocasión su percepción estaba siendo puesta a prueba ya que no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

Era muy extraño, ¿por qué había dejado de comprender los sentimientos de su amiga? De... su persona especial. Porque Sakura era su persona especial, lo sabía desde que estaban en la primaria, no podía negar ese sentimiento de felicidad cada vez que estaba con Sakura y la tristeza cuando le pasaba algo malo a ella.

Entonces... ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Ciertamente estos días habían sido muy duros para su amiga, debía ser eso, eso era lo que la tenía de esa manera. Estos días debió haberlos pasado bastante mal.

¿Debió pasarlos mal? De nuevo la incapacidad de definir los sentimientos de Sakura, meditó un poco y notó que en esos días ella se había sentido básicamente bien, grabando los entrenamientos de Sakura con Ozai, teniendo por fin la casa libre de la servidumbre y compartiendo todo el tiempo con sus amigos, ¿sería verdad que estaba siendo tan egoísta?

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ya no compartía la tristeza o el miedo de Sakura, ya no se guiaba por el estado de ánimo de la Maestra de Cartas, ya no sufría de la misma manera en que lo hubiera hecho si la viera de esa manera en la que estaba en estos momentos. ¿Acaso algo había cambiado? Sería que...

Los ojos de Kerberos se abrieron de golpe e inmediatamente se puso de pie al igual que los dos hechiceros que ahí estaban.

-Kero, protege a Tomoyo -. Ordenó Sakura.

-Sí -asintió con la cabeza y se colocó frente a la confundida Tomoyo que se preguntaba qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Sakura invocó rápidamente el báculo de la estrella, esa era la presencia de Figg, se estaba acercando rápido a pesar de que el hechizo del laberinto seguía activo. De pronto la energía de Laberinto e Ilusión dejaron de funcionar y ambas cartas regresaron a las manos de su Maestra.

-Rompió ambos hechizos -murmuró Sakura, mientras Ozai desenvainaba su espada.

-No tengas miedo, solo concéntrate en lo que haces -le aconsejó Ozai.

-No tengo miedo -respondió Sakura con decisión y miró a Kero de reojo- no me derrotarán, nadie lo hará.

Ozai la miró extrañado, (¿qué pasaba con ella?) pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso, Figg se acercaba.

De entre los árboles apareció flotando una cadenilla que avanzó hasta quedar frente a Sakura donde dejó de brillar y cayó al suelo. Sakura estaba atónita, esa era la cadena que había perdido, pero antes de decir algo, la figura de Figg salió del mismo lugar de donde venía la cadena y en un movimiento rápido de manos una bola azul de energía se dirigió hacia Sakura.

-¡Cuidado! -gritó Kerberos.

-¡Salto! -dos diminutas alas aparecieron en cada pie de la chica haciendo que ésta diera un gran salto huyendo del ataque.

Inmediatamente Ozai se dirigió rápidamente hacia el agresor con la espada apuntando hacia el suelo para atacarlo desde abajo hacia arriba, éste último se dio cuenta un poco tarde pero a tiempo para formar un escudo algo pequeño pero que cubrió su pecho por completo, lugar en donde iba dirigida la espada. Después dio un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia de su oponente.

Ahora no tenía tiempo para preocuparse con ese chico, tenía trabajo que hacer, buscó a Sakura rápidamente con la mirada y la localizó en las ramas de un árbol, vio que Ozai se preparaba para atacarlo de nuevo así que también salto hacia los árboles y entre las ramas se dirigió hacia Sakura.

Pero la Maestra de Cartas no trato de huir sino que lo espero donde estaba y cuando lo vio cerca lanzó una carta al frente.

-¡Hielo!

Una ola de hielo salio en estampida en contra de Figg empezándolo a aprisionar por los pies y poco a poco empezó a congelarlo, estaba casi perdido pero una idea lo iluminó de pronto: las cenizas de Astor. Recordó el calor inmenso que sintió y aunque fueran curativas, tal vez servirían de algo, saco el pequeño frasco y lo roció por completo sobre el hielo y con gran alivio observo que dejaba de crecer y con un fuerte golpe terminó de liberarse del hielo que lo aprisionaba cayendo al suelo. Pero antes de poder tomar un respiro vio como el chico entrometido levantaba la espada con ambas manos y ésta empezaba a cubrirse de una energía amarilla que a su vez estaba envuelta en rayos que chocaban entre si, después desgarró el aire con dicha espada haciendo que la energía acumulada saliera por ella partiendo el suelo a su paso.

Pero antes de que llegara a él, giró sobre sí mismo desapareciendo del lugar en el que estaba, haciendo que el ataque partiera prácticamente por la mitad el árbol que estaba detrás de él.

Los ojos amarillos de Ozai trataron de buscar la nueva posición de Figg (si es que no había decidido huir) con una rápida ojeada pero sin resultado alguno.

-¡Atrás de ti!

Ante este aviso se dio media vuelta para ver como una gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia el, atinando únicamente a colocar su espada al frente en modo de defensa para tratar de desviar las llamaradas que se acercaban a él amenazadoramente.

Esperó el golpe cuando insólitamente una segunda llamarada se interpuso en el camino de la primera, ocasionando una explosión al momento de que ambas chocaran.

El chico buscó de donde venia aquel fuego y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la figura de Kerberos y detrás de él a la frágil Tomoyo con las manos unidas a la altura de su pecho, siendo ella la que momentos antes había gritado.

-Muchas gracias Kerberos.

-No le serás de mucha ayuda a Sakura si estás muerto -replicó mirando hacia donde había aparecido Figg quien a su vez también lo veía fijamente.

-Tú debes ser la Bestia Kerberos -señaló Figg con aquella voz ronca- solo espera un poco. Hasta que quite a la chica del camino.

-Grr ¡eso lo veremos! -y sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzó grandes llamaradas que apenas pudo evitar de un salto.

Antes de caer al suelo, Figg contraatacó con otra bola mas de fuego; sin embargo, el guardián activó un escudo dorado alrededor suyo y de Tomoyo el cual los protegió a ambos.

En ese momento Sakura llegó de un salto a donde estaban Kero y Tomoyo.

-Kero, Tomoyo, ¿están bien?

-Sí- contestó Tomoyo de inmediato mientras que Kerberos asentía con la cabeza.

-Entonces terminemos con esto de una vez -mientras decía esto levantó su mano izquierda donde sostenía con los dedos índice y medio una Carta Sakura, la cual arrojó al frente-. Ahora conviértete en cadenas de justicia ¡Viento!

La carta se transformó en una extraña mujer quien se deshizo en ráfagas de viento, las cuales aprisionaron a Figg por las muñecas, pies, cuello y torso dejándolo suspendido en el aire completamente inmóvil.

_-Tampoco__ puedo desaparecerme_ -pensó Figg después que tratara inútilmente de soltarse del viento que lo sujetaba.

Mientras tanto, Ozai se le acercaba a grandes zancadas (y con un extraño brillo en los ojos) hasta quedar frente suyo pero a cierta distancia. Extendió por completo el brazo con el que sostenía la espada hasta que el filo apuntó directamente su corazón.

-Dime, donde está Ching -ordenó con un tono frío y decidido.

-¿Acaso crees... que te lo voy... a decir? -dijo con dolor por las ráfagas que apretaban su cuello.

Ozai ni se inmutó sino que levantó el filo de la espada hasta el cuello de Figg tocándolo con la punta, ocasionando que un hilo de sangre resbalara hasta manchar sus ropas.

-Entonces probemos con otra cosa. ¿Qué pasó con el chico?

-¿Te refieres a... ese hechicero? -tosió un poco para después agregar-: no me digas que... sientes remordimiento. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado… ¿no es huir tu especialidad? ¿Acaso... se hicieron amigos? -dijo con burla y la mirada que le lanzó Ozai en ese momento hubiera ocasionado que retrocediera si no siguiera atrapado por ese viento.

En un rápido movimiento el chico de ojos ámbar clavó su espada en el suelo y con la mano izquierda sujetó con fuerza el cuello de la chaqueta de Figg haciendo que el viento de su cuello lo lastimara mas todavía y levantó la mano derecha apuntando con la palma su rostro.

En unos instantes su mano se cubrió con un destello amarillo.

-Ya me cansé de tu juego -. Siguió con esa voz fría– Ahora me vas a responder o sino...

-¡Espera!

Ozai giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Sakura. La cual lo veía de una manera muy extraña... como si no lo conociera.

El brillo de su mano desapareció y sin dejar de mirar a Sakura a los ojos soltó a Figg. Luego se dio media vuelta huyendo de su mirada pero esta vez chocó con los ojos azules de Tomoyo, esperó ver miedo en su mirada pero lo que encontró fue preocupación.

-¿Qué está pasando?

La voz de Sakura lo hizo volverse de nuevo hacia Figg donde pudo ver que una especie de vórtice negro aparecía a sus pies absorbiéndolo.

-Es Ching, se lo está llevando.

Sakura miró a Figg (antes su concentración estaba en el vórtice) y notó muy claramente el miedo en sus facciones, que extraño ¿No se supone que debería estar feliz porque su maestro lo rescataría? Pero no podía permitir que eso ocurriera, él era la única pista que tenían, debería haber alguna forma de sacarlo de ahí, de protegerlo de esa magia.

-¡Eso es! -arrojó una carta más– ¡Escudo!

Una burbuja lo rodeó por completo liberando así sus pies y haciendo retroceder el vórtice, pero antes de un suspiro éste se tornó rojo y al hacer contacto con el escudo formó una grieta que después rompió el hechizo haciendo que se convirtiera de nuevo en carta al igual que el poder de Viento. Las cartas volvieron con su dueño mientras ésta miraba como Figg era absorbido.

-¡Bosque! -conjuró la chica tratando de acertar esta vez pues de Figg solo podían verse ya los hombros y la cabeza.

Pero las largas ramas que salieron disparadas hacia dentro del vórtice se vieron detenidas por una especie de campo magnético tragándose a Figg sin remedio…

Ahí dentro todo era muy confuso se sentía girar y caer hacia la nada y a su alrededor se veían estelas brillantes que cambiaban de color con una velocidad inusitada, para cualquier persona habría sido un espectáculo maravilloso, pero no para él. Además que no podía dejar de pensar que fallarle a su señor dos veces seguidas no era una opción.

Fue entonces cuando las estelas comenzaron a agrietarse a su alrededor y desde dichas grietas se podía visualizar una habitación en penumbras. Éstas comenzaron a crecer más hasta hacer desaparecer por completo aquél extraño "conducto" dejándolo tirado en la ya mencionada sala. Aunque el lugar apenas y tenía alumbrado, reconoció de inmediato a su señor frente a él, sentado en su alto sillón azul quien lo miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro maduro. Inmediatamente casi como si recibiera una descarga eléctrica cayó de rodillas golpeando con su cabeza el suelo sintiendo las piernas temblar.

-Me fallaste. De nuevo.

-Señor, perdone mi incompetencia -, dijo sin cambiar su postura de súplica- le juro que yo...

-Silencio.

Figg enmudeció instantáneamente y no tanto por la reciente orden sino por la manera en la que su señor le hablaba, sin emociones, ni siquiera enfado. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos.

-Me parece que ya te había mencionado que esta era tu última oportunidad -dijo al fin- ya no te necesito más.

Sus palabras fueron como una sentencia.

-No mi señor, se lo suplico -comenzó a rogar sabiendo que era su única esperanza- jamás encontrará a alguien más leal que yo mi señor.

-¿Lealtad? -se puso de pie y avanzó hacia Figg, haciendo que levantara su cabeza con la punta de su pie derecho y alzó una cadena de plata que pendía de su cuello de la cual colgaba una hermosa joya de un azul tan profundo como el mar-. Con esto, ya no necesito de la lealtad.

Y sin decir más volvió a sentarse.

Sin embargo, Figg se quedó congelado en su sitio. ¡Ya no lo necesitaba para nada! Pero al ver sentarse a su amo de nuevo, reparó por primera vez en una persona que estaba parada a la izquierda de aquel sillón. Era ese maldito hechicero, seguramente estaba muy feliz con su desgracia. Pero al ver sus ojos éstos reflejaban lástima.

¿Lástima?

¿Ese maldito hechicero le tenía lástima? Un profundo odio se apoderó de su ser. Mil veces hubiera preferido su altanería y suficiencia usuales, pero... ¿lástima? Su interior se incendió en segundos del rencor que lo invadía, casi haciéndolo olvidar su presente situación.

-Creo que en estos momentos estoy algo enojado -. Expresó de pronto Ching (algo difícil de creer ya que ningún gesto suyo lo demostraba) haciendo que Figg volviera a temblar-. Decidiré lo que haré contigo después.

El lugar en que estaba Figg quedó vacío ante un movimiento de manos de Ching quedando únicamente dos personas en la habitación.

-¿Que me dices? -comenzó a decirle a la persona a su lado pero sin mirarla- ¿Es esta en realidad tu hora?

Y sin esperar respuesta se levantó y se dirigió hacia un viejo armario que parecía a punto de desbaratarse tan solo con tocarlo. Sin embargo, abrió las dos puertas sin que a éste le pasara nada dejando ver lo que había en su interior, que pese a lo esperado, es decir, en vez de haber estantes, objetos o cualquier tipo de cosa, estaba vacío excepto porque en el fondo se encontraba un espejo, pero en ese espejo no se reflejaba su figura, es más, no se reflejaba nada, en su superficie se veían nubes negras que se movían sin cesar como si dentro de poco fuera a desatarse una tormenta.

Ching estiró la mano para tocar el espejo y cuando lo alcanzó fue como si tocara una superficie líquida haciendo que aparecieran diversas ondas. Con las puntas de sus dedos continuó revolviendo el espejo y dejó de hacerlo hasta que las nubes comenzaron a disiparse para poder distinguir una escena en donde se encontraban tres chicos y un gran león alado rodeados de las primeras tinieblas de la noche.

-Manejaron muy bien la presencia de Figg, al menos sirvió para encontrarlos -miró de reojo al hechicero– me pregunto como manejarían la tuya.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en el espejo.

-Ambos son fuertes -declaró el hechicero sin moverse de ese mismo lugar– sin mencionar a la Bestia del Sello.

-Pero aún así... -el semblante de Ching era de reflexión– estoy seguro de que te las arreglarías solo.

El aludido no respondió.

-Ahora dime Li -siguió Ching- ¿Cuántas ganas tienes de volver a ver a Ozai? -dijo mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa.

El hechicero frunció el ceño, eso no significaba nada bueno.

Entre tanto, muy lejos de ahí, un silencio bastante incómodo se cernía entre los presentes, las mismas personas que Ching observaba en esos momentos.

Nadie sabía que hacer o decir, Sakura se sentía extraña por como se comportó Ozai con Figg hace unos momentos, así que solo se mantenía de pie sosteniendo su báculo con ambas manos fuertemente ya que no sabía que más hacer. Tomoyo se mantenía detrás de Kerberos y éste veía a Ozai con desconfianza (auque eso no era lo raro, lo que sí lo era, es el hecho de que esta vez si tenía razón). Por su parte, el chico se guardó la espada en la vaina, caminó hacia Sakura y se quedó de frente a ella.

-Lamento lo ocurrido -dijo suavemente viendo a la jovencita a los ojos–. Es solo que... -cerró los puños y desvió la vista hacia el suelo– es solo que...

Sakura permaneció en silencio, podía notar un gran dolor en Ozai, quería ayudarlo o decir algo pero no sabía qué. Sin embargo, Ozai ya había levantado de nuevo la mirada.

-Creo que mereces una explicación ¿no es así? -dijo con amargura y después agregó viendo a Kero y Tomoyo con una lúgubre sonrisa- todos la merecen. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que hace más de seis años que Ching robaba objetos mágicos?

Todos asintieron.

-Bien, lo que en realidad pasó hace seis años fue que Ching llegó al templo de mi familia y pidió hablar con mi padre y los sacerdotes del templo…

Sakura lo miró asombrada, Ozai parecía querer explicar su condición, toda su condición, sin pensarlo miró a Kero y vio que su guardián mantenía una mirada seria y atenta.

-…en ese entonces yo tenía trece años -, continuó Ozai- así que no se me permitió la entrada. Pasaron toda la tarde reunidos hasta que, en la noche, inesperadamente se desató una batalla. Todo fue muy confuso, de pronto las personas gritaban y corrían por todos lados. En nuestro templo no se enseñaba el combate mágico o marcial, sino que se concentraba en lo espiritual, así que fue muy fácil para Ching vencer a los sacerdotes y robar el _Zafiro de Senin _-. Hizo una pausa y luego continuó– Y al hacer esto asesinó a todas las personas del templo.

Sakura abrió la boca como si tuviera la intensión de gritar, pero no salió ningún ruido de ella mientras cubría su boca con una mano. Sin embargo, Ozai no se dio cuenta de esto y continuó hablando.

-Hubiera preferido quedarme ahí y pelear al lado de mis padres pero mi madre me encomendó a los demás niños y a las mujeres sin magia, los saqué de ahí por la Puerta del Escape Pacífico* y los llevé a un lugar seguro, cuando me aseguré que estarían bien regresé lo más rápido que pude, pero al llegar... -apretó con fuerza los puños- al llegar todos habían muerto… y el templo estaba totalmente destruido.

»No me perdoné por haberlos dejado (y creo que jamás lo haré) así que después de eso busqué personas que me enseñaran a utilizar mi magia para combatir y en el camino también aprendí a usar la espada.

»Juré que vengaría a mis padres y que recuperaría el Zafiro que protegía mi templo, pero volví a fallar. Ching me venció más fácil de lo que hubiera imaginado y me mantuvo cautivo, seguramente para saber como utilizar totalmente el poder del Zafiro -. Hizo una pausa y su rostro se ensombreció aun mas-. Pero afortunadamente escapé gracias a...

Súbitamente Ozai dejó de hablar y se dio media vuelta observando detenidamente los árboles.

-¿Ozai, que pasa? -inquirió Sakura hablando por primera vez desde hacia un buen rato.

-Shh -dijo llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.

Todos los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos.

-Juraría que hace unos momentos escuché a alguien acercarse -dijo al fin– tal vez lo imaginé.

Ágilmente, y desmintiendo las últimas palabras del joven, una alta figura cayó de un salto justo frente a Ozai quien sacó su espada de su funda en un movimiento veloz, pero aquella figura también desenvainó rápidamente una gran espada que llevaba en la espalda y con ella lo apuntaba amenazadoramente.

Llevaba un gran manto negro cubriéndole el rostro.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Sakura apenas y pudo acomodar todas las ideas de su cabeza. ¿Sería posible?

¡Si ese era su sueño!

Volvió su cabeza hacia Kero comprobando que ese era el mismo lugar en el que lo había visto en el sueño pero inmediatamente regresó su atención hacia los espadachines frente a ella, si ese era su sueño el desconocido atacaría primero...

En un hábil movimiento, el encapuchado atacó pero fue ágilmente desviado por el joven de ojos amarillos.

-Vaya, en serio eres bueno, pero ya déjate de tanto misterio y quítate eso de la cara.

La mano izquierda del sujeto se elevó hasta la fina capucha que lo cubría y lentamente fue descubriendo su rostro hasta que por fin quedó totalmente descubierto, pero la densa noche les jugó una mala pasada ya que aunque se le podía ver sin obstáculos, era imposible distinguir bien sus facciones.

No obstante, Ozai sonrió con melancolía, pareciera que él conocía al muchacho, porque eso era, a pesar de no verlo muy claramente se podía distinguir que era alguien joven.

-Primero quisiera decirte que lo siento mucho -se disculpó Ozai con el chico.

Sin embargo él no dijo ni hizo seña de haber escuchado siquiera a Ozai y reanudó su ataque mientras que Ozai solo se dignaba a defenderse de sus estocadas, pero el chico era en realidad hábil (más de lo que Ozai había creído) y parecía darle serios problemas a su contrincante. Y una prueba de ello fue que le hizo un corte, aunque no muy profundo, en la mejilla izquierda. Ozai dio un salto hacia atrás y se llevó la mano a la herida para verse los dedos manchados de sangre y después...

¿Sonrió?

-Debo suponer que esto significa que quieres que juguemos en serio -dijo con un tono divertido.

Pero antes de que comenzaran a pelear de nuevo, las caprichosas nubes decidieron que ya había sido bastante de oscuridad y le abrieron paso a la luz de la luna, la cual iluminó a todos los presentes.

Sakura dio un paso al frente abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos verdes.

No podía ser posible, ese cabello castaño, aquel porte, esos ojos tan conocidos para ella, el era, el era...

-¡Shaoran! -gritó dejando salir la presión que desde hacía tanto tiempo oprimía su pecho.

_Fin del __ capítulo_

* * *

><p>Estos capítulos ya se están poniendo un poco más interesantes. Por fin se dio la muy esperada llegada de Shaoran ¿Cómo reaccionará Sakura ante su regreso? (además de gritar su nombre como loca) Y también está la entrada de Eriol y Meiling, hablando de eso ¿Qué problemas puede tener el Clan Li para alejar a los jóvenes de esa manera de su país?<p>

Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, reclamos, estoy pendiente de sus comentarios.

***Puerta del Escape Pacífico.** No se si aún existan pero en años anteriores las casas de las grandes familias en China tenían una puerta secreta y cuando las multitudes forzaban las puertas principales y los ladrones irrumpían en las casas, la familia escapaba por ella (muy útiles). En este caso es un templo y no una Casa Grande.

Avances: Ozai terminará de hablar con el grupo de Sakura, alguien pedirá ayuda desesperada, una vieja historia (bueno, no muy vieja) será contada a grandes rasgos y Kerberos hará una llamada... digamos de larga distancia. Shaoran… es sorpresa. Lean.

Próximo capítulo:** Un regreso inevitable**


	5. Un regreso inevitable

_"Por mas curvas que tenga el camino, los verdaderos sentimientos de una persona no pueden ser cambiados"_

_Yuuko -xXx Holic-_

_Pero antes de que comenzaran a pelear de nuevo, las caprichosas nubes decidieron que ya había sido bastante de oscuridad y le abrieron paso a la luz de la luna, la cual iluminó a todos los presentes._

_Sakura dio un paso al frente abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos verdes. _

_No podía ser posible, ese cabello castaño, aquel porte, esos ojos tan conocidos para ella, el era, el era..._

_-¡Shaoran!- gritó dejando salir la presión que desde hacia tanto tiempo oprimía su pecho. _

**_Un regreso inevitable _**

¿Cómo había llegado a ese momento? Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Lo único que sabia era que el estaba ahí de pie, con sus ojos almendra puestos en ella. Sin saberlo, olvidó lo que había sucedido esa tarde y que hasta hace unos momentos él y Ozai peleaban, incluso olvidó que desde hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía o sabia nada de él, olvidó el rencor, si, el rencor y aquel intento vano de borrarlo de sus recuerdos y su corazón.

Sus verdes ojos se humedecieron aunque no derramaron ninguna lágrima. Ya nada importaba porque él estaba ahí.

Completamente ajeno a los pensamientos de Sakura, Ozai no abandonaba su posición de defensa ya que el joven Li no dejaba de apuntarle con la espada a pesar de mantener la atención enla Maestrade las Cartas después de que gritara su nombre.

Ninguno de los tres se movió después de ese grito hasta que Ozai miró incrédulo cuando Sakura avanzaba con pasos torpes pero rápidos hacia donde estaba Li, lo cual lo hizo reaccionar y de un salto se interpuso en el camino de Maestra colocándose entre ella y Li dándole la espalda a la primera y de frente al segundo.

Más la repentina acción del chico también hizo reaccionar a Shaoran quien tomó su espada con decisión y avanzó para atacar de nuevo a Ozai.

-¡Deténganse! -suplicó Sakura pero ninguno pareció oírla siquiera- ¡Shaoran, por favor!

A causa de la batalla nuevamente iniciada, ambos chicos se alejaron de la castaña (de hecho Ozai era el que hacía lo posible para alejarse de la chica) quien había vuelto a la realidad abruptamente en el momento en que Ozai apareció frente a ella.

-¡Sakura no te acerques! -gritó Kerberos al ver que Sakura hacía el intento de seguir a los espadachines.

-Pero que dices Kero -replicó Sakura casi con desesperación– si no hago algo se van a matar.

-¿Y a cual de los dos vas a ayudar? -preguntó el guardián muy serio al contrario de su maestra- Algo muy extraño está pasando aquí -. Musitó colocándose al lado de Sakura al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo pero ella del lado contrario.

-Kero tiene razón Sakura -secundó la recién llegada- no vallas.

Sakura no respondió pero tampoco se movió, sus ojos no se separaban de la pelea a la vez que su lógica volvía a ella para preguntarse por qué Shaoran había aparecido hasta ahora, por qué no podía sentir su presencia y por qué peleaba contra Ozai.

Este último, aunque seguía peleando (y parecía llevar la ventaja sobre Li) también tenía algunas dudas. Y fue por pensar en esto que se distrajo unos segundos en los cuales el joven Li le dio un golpe que lo hizo dar un giro completo pero el chico de ojos amarillos aprovechó este impulso y extendiendo su pierna le dio una patada en el estómago a Li, arrojándolo hacia atrás.

Pero en vez de que esto alentara al chico, frunció el ceño al ver que Li no se levantaba del suelo pero que si lo veía fijamente con una mirada extraña.

Ozai se acercó un poco y vio que la espada de Li había caído a unos cuantos metros de su dueño.

-¿Qué demonios haces? -preguntó Ozai al joven chino con impaciencia- ¿Acaso crees que me vas a engañar? Esto no es ni la mitad de lo puedes hacer.

Li sonrió un poco, o al menos eso creyó ver Ozai.

-Le dije que no te podía engañar con esto -dijo al fin, siendo esta la primera vez que hablaba en la noche.

Con un hechizo inaudible Li convocó su espada (la cual era una diferente a la que usaba cuando era niño), en ese mismo instante Sakura y Kero fueron capaces de sentir la presencia mágica de Shaoran que a pesar de ser la misma de siempre también era notable un incremento de poder.

La espada voló por los aires hasta posarse en la mano de Li, quien estando aún en el suelo, hizo un ágil movimiento marcial que tomó desprevenido a Ozai tirándolo al suelo. Después dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose. Levantó su espada en forma vertical al frente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar palabras a la vez que su espada comenzaba a brillar de una forma mística e inmediatamente la clavó en el suelo del cual comenzó a salir una densa niebla que cubrió el lugar en segundos.

Hizo todo esto tan rápido que ninguno de los presentes pudo reaccionar y hacer algo por evitarlo. Sin embargo, Sakura invocó rápidamente el poder de Viento para alejar la niebla pero ya era tarde: Shaoran se había ido.

-Su presencia volvió a desaparecer -se dijo Sakura en un murmullo.

-Esto fue muy divertido, después de todo.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero volvieron su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Ozai, todavía tirado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados, centrando su atención en las estrellas. Mejor dicho, parecía que estaba recostado tomando un merecido descanso.

La castaña no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño ante las palabras del chico. ¿Divertido, dijo? Por mucho que lo pensara ella no le veía nada de divertido y mientras se decidía si exteriorizar sus pensamientos o no, una mujer pelirroja también se encontraba frente a una disyuntiva parecida, sin embargo esta mujer se hallaba en el Templo Tsukimine y se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro a causa de las presencias que acababa de sentir y trataba de decidir si debía _llamarle_ o no.

Sus pasos eran seguros y rápidos pero a la vez silenciosos, más sin embargo su capucha susurraba al rozar con el césped sobre el cual caminaba. Siguió así hasta detenerse cerca de un pequeño lago donde dejó su espada envainada a un lado mientras él se sentaba en una roca.

Se le veía algo cansado y agitado, aunque no por eso preocupado, pero repentinamente se llevó la mano izquierda al estómago mientras hacia una mueca de dolor. Esa patada le había sacado el aire por unos momentos, por suerte Ozai no parecía haberse dado cuenta, la realidad era que sí pudo haberla esquivado pero se suponía que debía hacer que Ozai se confiara.

Y ni siquiera había valido la pena porque Ozai no cayó en el juego. Además de que no imaginó que pateara tan fuerte. Definitivamente tenía talento.

Un destello proveniente del lago hirió sus ojos por un segundo. Su ceño se frunció. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde vio el destello para sentarse a la orilla del lago en donde el rostro distorsionado de Ching lo observaba seriamente.

-¿Fue suficiente o quieres ver más espectáculo? -preguntó el hechicero antes de que Ching dijera algo.

-Concuerdo con tu amigo en que esta noche fue divertida -musitó Ching.

Li no contestó, la verdad ni siquiera había entendido su comentario, ni quería hacerlo.

-Aunque también hubo... descubrimientos importantes -continuó Ching sin importarle el silencio del joven Li- porque me pareció que la actual dueña de las cartas te hablaba de una manera muy personal.

Li continuó en silencio.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que se conocían?

-No me lo preguntaste -contestó en un tono claramente de sarcasmo.

Pero Ching no pareció molestarse, de hecho incluso sonrió un poco. Li volvió a fruncir el ceño, detestaba que hiciera eso, pues sabía que Ching no sonreía si no había una buena razón para ello.

-Aunque tengas un excelente autocontrol sobre ti mismo jamás lo tendrás sobre tu mirada-. Dijo Ching todavía sonriendo– Y más ahora que no eres dueño de tus actos y vives a través de tus ojos.

El joven hechicero se sorprendió ante lo dicho, aunque tal y como lo dijera Ching, no exteriorizó aquella impresión en su rostro.

-Así como no pudiste hacerle creer a Ozai que era mejor que tú, tampoco puedes engañarme a mí.

-¿Engañarte? -preguntó ocultando de manera excelente su nerviosismo-. ¿En qué he tratado de engañarte?

-Esta noche volviste a vivir a través de tus ojos -continuó hablando e ignorando la pregunta del joven-. Cuando esa niña te llamó.

Ching volvió a sonreír al ver que un par de ojos castaños volvían a traicionar a su dueño. Aún sin tener que insinuárselo no tenía duda alguna, era mas que evidente que Li ya conocía bastante bien a la actual dueña de las Cartas Clow y todavía mas, que el joven tenía fuertes sentimientos por ella. Aunque era una lástima que lo descubriera tan tarde.

Si hubiera tenido esa información antes, la habría usado para su conveniencia, ahora ya era algo tarde.

-Ya es tarde para seguir con tus famosas explicaciones -decía Kerberos muy alterado estando de nuevo en casa de Tomoyo donde habían ido después de la desaparición de Li.

-Todo lo contrario Kerberos -replicaba tranquilamente Ozai- ahora que ya se que pasó con Li, tengo el deber de decirles.

-Pues por lo que acabo de ver no se necesita ser un genio para saber que el mocoso se volvió loco -musitó Kerberos algo enfadado–. A menos de que el verdadero enemigo seas tú -añadió mirándolo desconfiado.

Ozai sonrió nervioso y es que las miradas desconfiadas de Kerberos en su forma real tenían un mundo de diferencia con las de su identidad falsa.

-Kero, ya deja de decir esas cosas -pidió Sakura quien no había dicho nada en ese tiempo y que ahora se dirigió a Ozai- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que "ya sé que pasó con Li"?

-La persona que conocí cuando Ching me tenía prisionero -contestó Ozai- y por la que quería que aprendieras a usar la espada es Li, Sakura.

-Quieres decir que... -comenzó Tomoyo pero dejó la frase a medias.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que Li ahora le sirve a Ching -terminó Ozai.

-Eso no es cierto -declaró Sakura de inmediato y con voz firme-. Shaoran jamás me haría daño.

-En estos momentos Li puede hacer cosas que jamás imaginó que haría.

-Creo que no logro comprender.

-Y es bastante lógico Tomoyo, aún viniendo de una chica tan lista como tú.

-Ya déjate de tonterías y empieza a hablar -dijo Kerberos empezando a desesperarse por la aparente calma del tipo ese. ¡Todo el asunto era importante y ese sujeto lo tomaba como broma!

Ozai volvió a sonreír a modo de disculpa.

-Cuando reté a Ching y me derrotó, me llevó como prisionero… -comenzó a explicar- cuando yo llegué, Li ya estaba ahí también como prisionero. Me tomó algo de tiempo ganarme su confianza...

-Me lo imagino -, interrumpió Kerberos- ese mocoso nunca confía en nadie.

-Después intentamos escapar -continuó Ozai- intentarlo yo solo sería suicidio, sin embargo, juntos tal vez lo lograríamos. Pero algo salió mal -sus ojos se nublaron- y solo yo pude escapar. Lo dejé ahí.

Su mente volvió a revivir la escena, sintiéndose la peor calaña, ¿Es que siempre tenía que ser él quien abandonaba a todos para salvarse así mismo? Ya lo había hecho una vez dejando a sus padres y lo había vuelto a hacer esta vez dejando a Li en manos de Ching. Aunque era un alivio saber que no lo había asesinado.

-Antes de que se llevaran a Li -, continuó diciendo- me dijo que no me arriesgara en tratar de rescatarlo, que te buscara primero -dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura- y te ayudara y que seguramente con tu poder venceríamos a Ching.

-No entiendo a que quieres llegar -fue Sakura quien interrumpió esta vez– no veo como Shaoran pudiera aliarse a Ching si todo lo que me dices confirma que Shaoran jamás lo obedecería.

-El _Zafiro de Senin _-dijo Ozai a modo de respuesta– el objeto mágico que Ching le robó al templo de mis padres. Ese zafiro tiene el poder de controlar a voluntad el cuerpo de cualquier persona. Y en ocasiones también su mente.

Después de que Ozai dijera esto nadie dijo nada más, todos quedaron mudos ante tal información.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que el mocoso está bajo su poder? -inquirió al fin Kerberos.

-Bueno, ¿que otra cosa podría ser? -contestó sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros causando una molestia gigantesca en el guardián solar ante la simplicidad con la que decía las cosas– además, traía puestos unos guantes -añadió esta vez mas serio.

-¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -gritó Kerberos en un rugido perdiendo la paciencia por completo.

-La manera por la que el Zafiro controla a las personas es a través de una marca en la mano izquierda -explicó Ozai serenamente-. Y cuando conocí a Li no usaba guantes, supongo que con ellos oculta su marca.

-Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo -preguntó Sakura alarmada.

-Necesitamos recuperar el _Zafiro de Senin _y pronunciar el conjuro para borrar la marca.

El alma se le fue a los pies. Ese zafiro lo tenía Ching, el mismo hombre que quería matarla y del cual no sabían su paradero. Buscarlo sería como ir a la boca del lobo. Pero Shaoran la necesitaba y ella haría lo que sea por él.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Completamente -respondió una voz femenina por el auricular- ¿Crees que sea algo de cuidado, Eriol?

-Definitivamente está sucediendo algo extraño en Tomoeda -contestó tranquilo pero la mujer con la que hablaba notó que el inglés no respondió del todo su pregunta-. Lo curioso es que esta vez no soy yo el causante.

-¿Quieres que investigue? -preguntó solícita.

-No será necesario, con la información que me diste es suficiente. Hiciste bien en llamarme Kaho.

-¿Eso significa que volverás a Japón? -inquirió.

-Con lo que acabas de contarme -respondió con la misma tranquilidad- me parece que es inevitable.

Después de una breve despedida cortaron la comunicación. Eriol se recargó por completo en su alto y mullido sofá rojo. Tenía la vieja costumbre de sentarse en él cada vez que pensaba en algún nuevo hechizo o cuando meditaba sobre algo importante, y esa no era la excepción.

Y es que la repentina llamada de Kaho lo había dejado algo... preocupado. Si antes estaba inquieto ahora había dado el siguiente paso a la preocupación, esa inquietud había nacido el día que conoció a Li Meiling, o al menos cuando ella lo conoció a él, porque desde que la vio la reconoció como la niña que vino de Hong Kong cuando probaba a Sakura en Japón. Sin embargo, la jovencita tampoco era distraída y cuando escuchó su nombre estaba completamente segura que él era la reencarnación de su ancestro Clow.

Así comenzó su amistad, ambos sabían el secreto del otro y por eso fue que Meiling le dijo la verdadera razón por la que ella estudiaba en el extranjero: su clan estaba en guerra.

Desde que supo esto, la inquietud se alojó en Eriol, ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos se levantaría en contra de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de China? Eso definitivamente era dudoso, pero se inquietó más al ver que dicha guerra no terminaba.

Y ahora esto.

La razón por la que su inquietud se había transformado en preocupación. Según Kaho una nueva presencia mágica acompañaba a Sakura en todo momento junto con la aparición esporádica de una más. Y lo más preocupante de todo: Li Shaoran en Tomoeda.

Aunque Kaho solo lo había sentido por unos momentos decía estar segura que era la presencia del joven Li ¿pero no se suponía que debería estar estudiando en algún lugar secreto del Clan Li? Y si había decidido abandonar dicha plaza ¿no preferiría ir a pelear a Hong Kong?

-¿Eriol?

Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la voz de Nakuru Akizuki, uno de sus guardianes, tenía medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación con la puerta a medio abrir. Eriol sonrió dulcemente haciendo que todo rasgo de preocupación abandonara su semblante.

-Tienes una visita -informó la joven mujer- la señorita Meiling te espera en la sala.

-Muchas gracias Nakuru, iré enseguida.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación junto con Nakuru.

-¿Dónde está Spinel? -preguntó Eriol mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión.

-Debe estar leyendo un libro por ahí -respondió con pesadumbre como si su diminuto compañero estuviera loco al desperdiciar su tiempo en algo tan poco práctico como leer un viejo libro- ¿quieres que valla por él?

-No -contestó rápido-. Déjalo así.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una elegante sala inglesa donde una jovencita de largo y lacio pelo negro sujetado en una coleta se encontraba sentada con una taza de té en las manos.

-Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme Meiling ¿volviste a escapar tan rápido? -dijo a modo de saludo y de manera divertida para animarla un poco, ya que desde que entró en la habitación había notado la mirada triste de su amiga.

La jovencita sonrió como respuesta y al contrario de tranquilizarlo, lo alarmó aún más, pues en condiciones normales, le habría respondido que él también solía hacer cosas "_indebidas"_.

-Bueno, los dejo solos -intervino Nakuru- tengo una cita. Nos vemos Meiling.

Meiling se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

-Espero que le vaya bien señorita Akizuki y muchas gracias por todo.

Nakuru cerró los ojos y poniendo las manos en las caderas dio un suspiro.

-Llámame Nakuru –dijo con impaciencia- ya te lo he dicho.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Meiling sonreía de nuevo, Nakuru volvió a suspirar, se despidió con un ademán de manos y se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones.

Era cierto que tenía una cita pero no era sino dentro de cuarto horas. Lo cierto era que había notado perfectamente el estado anímico de la niña, esa perfecta cortesía y educación no eran normales en ella, tampoco podía decir que era una malcriada, pero su personalidad era más activa, alegre, despreocupada. Por eso suponía que quería hablar con su creador a solas.

Eriol tampoco estaba muy contento, no había dicho nada pero cuando fue a buscarlo notó de inmediato que algo le molestaba, a ella no podía engañarla pues conocía bien a su creador, además que ahora que lo pensaba bien, cuando preguntó por Spi de seguro lo había hecho para asegurarse que no interrumpiera. Eso significaba que Eriol también quería hablar a solas con la niña.

Se paró en seco y después de unos segundos se marchó a buscar a Spi para cerciorarse que no molestara…

-He recibido una llamada de mi madre -dijo Meiling con voz ronca después que Nakuru se hubiera marchado.

-Espero que sean buenas noticias -comentó Eriol a pesar de estar seguro de lo contrario.

-Es Shaoran -, siguió Meiling mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo– mi madre dice que desapareció… hace… meses.

Eriol frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Por eso he venido -dijo y repentinamente se levantó y llegó entre tropezones hasta donde estaba sentado el chico inglés, donde cayó de rodillas y tomando sus manos continuó diciendo-: tú puedes ayudarme Eriol. Eres la reencarnación del mago Clow, el único hechicero que a creado criaturas mágicas con tan solo su propia magia -tragó saliva mientras sus rojizos ojos se humedecían– con tu poder se que no te será muy difícil encontrarlo.

Definitivamente Eriol no se esperaba esta reacción de parte de Meiling, que lo tomó por sorpresa (lo cual en sí, era lo más sorprendente). Quedó mudo por unos segundos hasta que volvió en sí mismo. Sonrió cálidamente a la chica que se arrodillaba frente a él y se levantó haciendo que ella también lo hiciera.

-Por favor Eriol -suplicó mientras su ojo izquierdo dejaba escapar una lágrima reprimida.

-Entonces, supongo que no puedo negarme -y diciendo esto secó con su pulgar la lágrima de la jovencita- será mejor que nos sentemos. Yo también he recibido una llamada.

Durante los próximos minutos Eriol le contó a Meiling que cierta amiga suya había sentido extrañas presencias en Tomoeda durante los últimos días y que la noche anterior había sentido además la presencia de su primo, aunque eso solo fue por unos momentos. Meiling escuchaba todo atentamente sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Te agradezco mucho que me hayas contado esto -dijo Meiling después que Eriol terminara de hablar. Se levantó e hizo una inclinación.

-¿Ya te vas? -inquirió la reencarnación de Clow al verla levantarse.

-No quiero que descubran que salí del colegio -se excusó.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso no te importa -reclamó Eriol con sagacidad-. Piensas ir a Tomoeda ¿verdad? -Meiling no contestó y Eriol sonrió ampliamente– porque si realmente pensabas eso, podríamos ir juntos ya que yo también tengo planeado ir.

Meiling lo miró desconcertada pues creía que Eriol intentaría convencerla de que no fuera debido a su carencia total de magia.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por qué habría de mentirte -respondió serio.

El rostro de Meiling se iluminó y sonrió. Pero esta vez era una sonrisa sincera. Lo cual tranquilizó un poco a Eriol que ya tenía suficientes cosas con que preocuparse para tener que agregar una más.

-Por cierto -agregó Eriol más relajado- esta vez me has llamado dos veces por mi nombre.

Meiling se sorprendió al oírlo.

-No me di cuenta.

-Si no sigues haciéndolo -siguió diciendo Eriol con una sonrisa y ojos chispeantes- pensaré que solo lo hiciste porque me estabas pidiendo un favor.

Meiling carraspeó.

-Fue una gran coincidencia ¿no? -dijo la niña eludiendo el comentario acusador del chico- que el mismo día que mi madre me dijera que Shaoran desapareció, te llamaran también a ti pero diciéndote dónde estaba.

El rostro de Eriol se volvió repentinamente misterioso.

-En este mundo no existen las coincidencias -dijo en tono bajo.

Y sin esperar respuesta de la chica, salió de la habitación al mismo tiempo que se excusaba con ir a decirles a Spinel y Nakuru que mañana mismo viajarían a Japón, dejando a Meiling aún más desconcertada con esa extraña frase, pero no pensó mucho en eso porque lo único importante era que por fin vería a Shaoran y sabría de una buena vez qué era lo que le había pasado en todos esos meses en los que según su madre, no habían tenido noticias suyas.

Mientras tanto, Eriol pensaba en lo dicho por Meiling y no discutía que esa había sido una extraña coincidencia y si quien lo decía era la reencarnación del que hacía que las casualidades tuvieran un fin inevitable era para pensarlo seriamente.

_-¿Será acaso una señal? -_pensaba Eriol_– Aunque... ¿Cuál será el papel de Meiling en todo esto? ¿Alguien estará controlando estas casualidades como una vez yo lo hice con Sakura, o... será acaso el destino?_

Las respuestas a esas preguntas estaban, sin duda, en Tomoeda.

-Solamente existe lo inevitable -dijo el mago concluyendo la frase que había dejado a medias hace unos momentos y continuó su camino.

Meiling por otro lado, también se preocupaba por la seguridad de su Clan, pues su madre le había dicho que ya todos estaban enterados de la desaparición del heredero a la jefatura del Clan Li. Seguramente el clan con quien estaban en guerra aprovecharía la situación para hacerse de aliados, el Clan Ching.

La pequeña y amarilla figura de Kero se encontraba sentada en la repisa de la ventana, contemplando la luna que se podía ver a pesar de que aún no anochecía. Se giró hacia atrás para ver que Sakura estaba acostada en la cama boca abajo, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza apoyada en los brazos.

En el pasado ya la había visto en esa posición y en más de una ocasión. ¡Y siempre por culpa de ese mocoso! Cruzó los bracitos y frunció el entrecejo, ¿por qué los humanos se portaban siempre tan extraños? Afortunadamente el mago Clow nunca se comportó de esa extraña manera, se giró de nuevo hacia el cielo. Su carita mostraba un aire de reflexión, nunca lo había hecho pero comenzó a pensar en las diferencias entre el mago Clow y Sakura.

Clow había sido (además de un mago poderoso) sin duda un sujeto extraño, más bien excéntrico, era bastante intuitivo, siempre parecía estar un paso delante de los demás y nada parecía tomarlo por sorpresa (o al menos nunca lo hizo notar), además que era alguien a quien le gustaba divertirse y pasarla bien pero a la vez era algo reservado con los demás hechiceros, solo contados magos podían hacerse llamar _verdaderos amigos_ de Clow, dado que el prefería relacionarse con personas sin magia. Esto siempre le extrañó al guardián del Sol puesto que la magia era la pasión de Clow.

Por otro lado, estaba Sakura, su actual dueña y amiga. Ella por el contrario de Clow, era bastante distraída y siempre confiaba demasiado en los demás (prueba de ello era ese odioso sujeto Ozai), desde pequeña había sido encantadora, a todo momento estaba rodeada de personas y parecía que hacía amigos casi diariamente (lo cual no le agradaba mucho) y siempre pensaba en las demás personas antes que en ella misma.

Dio un largo suspiro. Estaba completamente seguro que ella haría lo que fuera por ayudar a ese tonto mocoso aunque eso significara ponerse ella misma en peligro y nadie la haría cambiar de opinión. Se elevó un poco y miró fijamentela íatomado una decisión y esa misma noche lo llevaría a cabo.

Abandonó su posición en la repisa y flotó hasta la cama para sentarse junto con Sakura apenas unos segundos antes de que un par de jovencitos pasaran debajo de esa misma ventana.

-Sakura ha estado muy extraña -decía Ozai viendo la ventana en la que hace unos instantes estaba sentado Kerberos.

Tomoyo solo asintió con pesar.

-Li debe ser un buen amigo suyo como para ponerla así -dedujo–. En realidad nunca pensé que se conocieran personalmente.

-¿Por eso no nos hablaste de Li?

-El Clan Li es uno muy poderoso en magia e influencias y yo pensé que Li solo tenía la información, no que conocía personalmente a la nueva Maestra -. Hizo una pausa mientras seguían caminando- ¿Desde cuándo conocen a Li?

-Cuando estábamos en cuarto año de primaria el llegó de Hong Kong.

-Supongo que de niño debió ser más relajado.

Tomoyo rió divertida, "relajado" no era la mejor palabra para describir a Li cuando era niño. Ozai debió haberse dado cuenta de su expresión porque la veía incrédulo.

-¿Entonces como se supone que se hicieron amigos? -preguntó interesado.

-No se si debería decirte esto -Se cuestionaba Tomoyo-. No es algo que me corresponda contarte.

En un movimiento rápido Ozai se colocó frente a Tomoyo haciendo que dejara de caminar al tiempo que le sujetaba las manos. Una de sus debilidades era la curiosidad.

-Tomoyo por favor, ¿no me vas a dejar con la duda verdad? -le decía tratando de convencerla con sus ojos amarillos brillantes y muy abiertos.

¡Parecía un chiquillo pidiendo dulces! Nadie imaginaría en esos momentos que él era mayor que Tomoyo a pesar de la diferencia de altura.

-Prometo que no le diré a nadie que me lo dijiste -agregó suplicante mientras le sonreía inocente.

-Supongo que no estoy haciendo nada malo.

Ozai amplió su sonrisa ahora triunfante. Se dirigieron hacia el jardín y se sentaron bajo un gran árbol donde fácilmente podían recargarse ambos.

-De todas formas la historia no es muy larga –suspiró y comenzó-: La verdadera razón por la que Li vino a Japón fue para capturar las cartas Clow...

-¡¿Qué? -exclamó impresionado.

-Si. Él y Sakura eran rivales en la captura de cartas –continuó Tomoyo- al principio Li era algo... agresivo con Sakura, pero mientras iban capturando cartas se convirtieron en aliados.

-¿Eso significa que Li también tiene cartas? -preguntó confundido.

-No, al final de la captura hubo un juicio para definir al nuevo dueño -explicaba Tomoyo– Sakura ganó y fue nombrada como la única y nueva maestra de las cartas.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Li me dijo que no era ninguna "doncella en peligro" -reflexionó sonriente- mira que superar a Li -rió- Supongo que después del juicio olvidó viejos resentimientos, se hizo amigo de Sakura y volvió a China.

-Pues fue algo más complicado. Sakura comenzó a cambiar las cartas a su nombre y Li se quedó a... -rió un poco– ayudarla en lo que pudo.

La verdad era que en aquel entonces el pequeño Li, se había quedado en Japón por los celos que le tenía a Eriol Hiragizawa, después de tomar la decisión, comenzaron los famosos "sucesos extraños" dándole así una perfecta excusa a Shaoran Li. Pero esa parte de la historia era mucho más personal.

-Li apoyó mucho a Sakura en ese entonces y fue así como se hicieron amigos -terminó rápidamente Tomoyo, omitiendo gran parte de la historia.

Pero Ozai la miraba fijamente.

-Tú me estás ocultando algo -le dijo misterioso.

-¿Qué dices? -Tomoyo sudaba.

-Vamos no lo niegues -, replicó acercándose peligrosamente– dime que más pasó.

Tomoyo retrocedió un poco pero no pudo escapar de esos enormes ojos dorados.

-Ehh... –la chica de ojos azules definitivamente estaba sudando, eso era algo muuuy personal para Sakura.

Ozai volvió a recargarse sobre el tronco y cerró los ojos, Tomoyo suspiró aliviada.

-Déjame decirte que soy muy terco -dijo Ozai abriendo un ojo para mirarla– y también puedo llegar a ser bastante fastidioso.

Tomoyo continuó en silencio.

-Si no me dices nada voy a pensar que Sakura está así porque se enamoró de él -y comenzó a reír al pensar en tremenda tontería.

Pero abrió ambos ojos inseguramente al ver que Tomoyo palidecía de pronto a pesar de ser extremadamente blanca.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! -gritó alterado poniéndose de pie y varios pájaros que estaban en el árbol salieron volando por dicho grito.

-¡Shhh! -trató de calmarlo poniéndose también de pie-. No grites, Sakura puede oírte.

Después del susto de Ozai ambos se sentaron de nuevo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! -esta vez hablaba con tono mas bajo aunque igual de impresionado–Una chica bastante linda y tierna enamorada de un gruñón como Li.

-Supongo que con ella no es tan gruñón -, dijo riendo Tomoyo pero se arrepintió inmediatamente ¡ups! Ozai no estaba enterado de los sentimientos de Li.

Pero esta vez Ozai no gritó sino que comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo -dijo en medio de las risas– "el rosa es su color favorito" ¡como no me di cuenta antes! Siempre creí ser mas "perceptivo", debí haber usado algunos trucos con Li, sinceramente ahora me arrepiento -y siguió riendo mientras Tomoyo no entendía absolutamente nada.

-¿De que hablas?

-Nada importante -dejó de reír de golpe- solo espero que Sakura pueda afrontar esta situación.

Tomoyo asintió también seria de nuevo. La tarde ya había caído y la luna llena brillaba mientras un pequeño ser alado y amarillo salía cauteloso por una ventana.

-Será mejor que entremos -sugirió Ozai.

-Si, yo intentaré hablar con Sakura -ambos se pusieron de pie- no lo hice antes porque creí que quería estar sola y pensar.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la casa, ignorantes de la reciente salida dela Bestiadel Sello, quien volaba alto para no ser visto por personas sin magia. Siguió volando hasta que fue perdiendo altura para encontrarse con la entrada de un templo, el templo Tsukimine.

Se quedó unos instantes suspendido en la entrada, parecía que meditaba de nuevo en lo que quería hacer. Entrecerró sus ojitos negros y entró dejándose guiar por esa presencia, la presencia de la persona a la que buscaba.

Casi sin darse cuenta, el guardián Kerberos se encontraba frente al árbol sagrado de cerezo de aquel templo.

-Supongo que me estabas buscando -escuchó decir a una voz femenina aunque no veía a nadie cerca, pero si la sentía-. ¿No es así Kerberos? -la alta y delgada figura de Kaho Mizuki salió detrás del árbol de cerezo.

-Así es -respondió el guardián-. Alguna vez me dijiste que usabas magia relacionada con el poder dela Luna.

-Es cierto -confirmó Kaho sonriendo.

-Necesito tu ayuda -dijo Kero bastante serio igual que la primera vez que habló con ella– Ya debes saber que es lo que quiero.

-Puedo imaginarlo -respondió imperturbable– lo que quieres es... comunicarte con el antiguo Juez: Yue.

Kerberos no respondió y Kaho lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa.

-Acompáñame -le dijo– será más fácil en el lago.

Kero siguió a la antigua profesora de su dueña hasta un pequeño lago donde no había peces y claramente se reflejabala Lunallena. Kero regresó a su forma original.

-Lo que necesito es que abrasla Entradade la Luna -pidió con su nueva voz potente– lo demás puedo hacerlo yo.

-Colócate en el centro del lago -indicó seria.

La imponente Bestia del Sello desplegó sus hermosas alas doradas y voló al centro del lago, justo encima del reflejo dela Lunallena.

Kaho se acercó a la orilla del lago, cerró los ojos y levantó las manos al cielo.

-Poderes dela Luna–comenzó a decir la sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que el sello de la estrella aparecía bajo Kerberos– bríndame tu magia y conocimiento esta noche, poder del Espacio y el Tiempo, abre las puertas de la memoria y permite formar un puente a donde el espíritu es libre de su cuerpo.

Al terminar de decir esto, abrió los ojos de golpe mientras una ventisca la rodeaba y elevaba sus cabellos rojos y Kerberos brillaba con una luz dorada mientras que sus ojos se volvían completamente blancos a la vez que se sentía completamente libre de toda atadura física, como si flotara, aunque no era la misma sensación de volar.

Abrió los ojos. Ya había oído hablar de ese lugar pero nunca había necesitado ir ahí.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de luz y destellos tan brillantes como el Sol, se quedó maravillado por un momento pero recordó el por qué estaba ahí. Buscó con la mirada por todos lados hasta que vio cómo un pequeño rectángulo negro comenzaba a alargarse en forma vertical hasta quedar con la forma de una puerta.

Esa mujer ya había hecho su parte.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se concentró en la puerta, enla Luna, en Yue.

-_Yue _-llamó desde sus pensamientos, pero no fue suficiente, pudo sentirlo. Así que se concentró más-. _Yue._

Yukito Tsukishiro se encontraba en su habitación, la cual compartía con dos compañeros más, su mejor amigo desde la preparatoria Touya Kinomoto y un nuevo compañero que habían conocido.

Pero esa noche Yukito se encontraba solo, Touya aún no volvía de su trabajo y el otro chico se había ido de vacaciones con su familia.

De pronto sintió algo cálido en el pecho, algo que nunca antes había sentido y creyó escuchar algo inaudible en su mente, casi como un susurro.

-¿Yue? -preguntó extrañado ya que desde hacía un par de años que su otra identidad no se comunicaba con él. ¿Pero sería en realidad él?

Yue no contestó.

-_Yue._

Esta vez la voz (quien definitivamente no era Yue) fue clara y fuerte: estaban llamado a su otra identidad.

Unas alas plateadas salieron de la espalda de Yukito y lo envolvieron en una clase de capullo, mismo que volvió a abrirse pero esta vez dejó libre a un joven con hermoso cabello largo y plateado.

Yue se concentró para poder formar un puente al espíritu, Kerberos lo estaba llamando.

Algo similar a lo que ocurrió con Kerberos pasó con Yue pero éste fue envuelto en una luz entre plata y azul aunque sus ojos también se volvieron completamente blancos.

Al abrir los ojos del espíritu, Yue se encontraba en un lugar muy bello, era como si estuviera parado en medio del espacio con las estrellas a su alrededor, pero no había planetas, solola Luna.

Recorrió la mirada por todos lados, buscando, hasta que la vio:la Entradadel Sol estaba abierta, se acercó y se concentró de nuevo pero esta vez en el Sol y en Kerberos.

La Puertadel Sol se agrandó más por lo alto y por lo ancho, mientras que donde estaba Kerberos pasó lo mismo conla Puertadela Lunalas cuales en sí eran una sola. Ésta era la razón por la quela Puertadel Sol estaba ya abierta, esa mujer Kaho, al abrirla Puertadela Lunaen el Reino del Sol abrió por endela Puertadel Sol en el Reino dela Luna.

Este nexo fue abriéndose cada vez mas hasta que no pudo verse el principio o el fin, era como si se hubiera partido a la mitad cada lugar en el que estaban los guardianes de las Cartas Sakura, una mitad con la luz y alegría de Sol y otra con el misterio de la noche yla Luna.

Kerberos y Yue se vieron por fin uno frente al otro. El rostro de Kerberos estaba igual de serio que el de Yue.

-¿Por qué me has llamado? -preguntó Yue con aquella voz serena de siempre- ¿Acaso le pasó algo a nuestra ama Sakura?

-Sakura necesita de ambos más que nunca -respondió Kerberos y comenzó a contarle a Yue acerca del tal Ching Ma y su ambición por obtener las Cartas Sakura, también le habló de ese extraño chico Ozai ("en el cual no confío" aclaró) y su sed de venganza.

-¿Crees que ese joven sea de peligro? -preguntó Yue con voz nulificada, no había dicho nada desde que Kerberos comenzara a hablar.

-Sakura es más poderosa que él, pero un ataque sorpresa siempre será un ataque sorpresa.

Yue hizo un leve asentimiento.

-Eso no es todo -continuó Kerberos– Sakura está muy mal -como Yue no decía nada Kero siguió hablando, tenía muchos años de conocerlo y sabía interpretar sus silencios– y es por culpa de ese estúpido mocoso -dijo mostrando los colmillos.

-¿Te refieres al descendiente de Clow?

-Si como sea -respondió impaciente–. Esa es la principal razón por la que vine.

Yue levantó una ceja. ¿Por qué habría de ser el descendiente de Clow una razón para llamarlo? En el combate en contra de la última Carta Sellada había demostrado ser un buen aliado de su ama. Tal vez Kerberos exageraba.

-No creas que estoy exagerando -replicó Kero al ver la cara de Yue, una vez más interpretando su silencio-. El mocoso está siendo manipulado por Ching con una especie de roca mágica y no tiene control de si mismo. ¿Ahora me crees?

-Volveré enseguida -dijo sin responder a la pregunta dela Bestiadel Sello.

-Bien entonces te estaré esperando.

Yue no respondió (de nuevo) y después rompió la conexión.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse mas rápido de lo que se había abierto mientras Kerberos se concentraba para volver a su cuerpo físico, algo enfadado con Yue, ¡siempre hacía lo que quería! Ni siquiera le agradeció la molestia de informarle lo que pasaba.

-_Miserable -_pensaba.

Kaho Mizuki no se había movido un centímetro del lugar en el que estaba; vigilando el cuerpo de Kerberos, ya había pasado un rato cuando la luz dorada que envolvía al guardián del Sol comenzó a opacarse hasta que desapareció por completo y sus ojos volvieron a su color normal.

Parpadeó algo confundido y se dirigió a la orilla del lago junto a la pelirroja.

-¿Pudiste hablar con él? -preguntó sonriendo.

-Si -contestó Kero, estaba mental y espiritualmente agotado, ese tipo de conversación era más complicado de lo que parecía.

Kaho Mizuki miró hacia el cielo mientras decía:

-Sakura no sabe que has venido aquí.

-No -volvió a responder con monosílabos, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-¿Es que no la has sentido? -inquirió volviéndose a Kerberos-. Su presencia se está acercando rápidamente.

Kerberos miró al cielo (muy lentamente: el dolor aumentaba) y segundos después una joven castaña con alas rosadas descendió rápidamente delante de él.

-Kero, Kero -sollozó Sakura hincándose y aferrándose al cuello del león– Kero ¿Estás bien? Durante un tiempo tu presencia desapareció por completo, creí que tu... -pero su voz se quebró.

-Cálmate Sakura -dijo apenas en un susurro- estoy bien.

-Pero Kero... tu voz -Sakura lo liberó del abrazo para verlo de frente con rostro preocupado, y es que la voz del guardián se escuchaba bastante débil.

-No te preocupes Sakura -escuchó decir a una voz conocida- solo le duele un poco la cabeza.

-¡Profesora Mizuki! -exclamó sorprendida- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

La profesora sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Tan preocupada estabas por tu amigo que ni siquiera has notado dónde estás?

Sakura miró a su alrededor y descubrió que se encontraba en el Templo Tsukimine, se había puesto tan feliz de volver a sentir la presencia de Kero que solo se dirigió a donde estaba sin preocuparse por el lugar.

En esos momentos Ozai llegaba corriendo y muy detrás de él venía Tomoyo.

-¿Qué pasa, ambos están bien? -preguntó el dueño de un par de ojos amarillos a Sakura quien aún estaba arrodillada y asentía con la cabeza.

Al confirmar el buen estado de sus amigos Ozai reparó en la mujer que estaba ahí, la cual poseía poderes, que aunque no eran tan grandes si bastante maduros, y notó que lo veía de forma inquisitiva.

Cuando Tomoyo llegó, observó como Ozai y su antigua profesora de la primaria intercambiaban miradas como si se evaluaran el uno al otro.

-Temo que aún no nos conocemos -rompió el silencio Kaho- mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki y soy la encargada de este templo.

El chico la miró de nuevo con aire especulativo y segundos después le respondió.

-Yo soy Ozai.

Yue abrió los ojos, estaba un poco mareado pero no era nada en comparación a Kerberos, que de seguro se encontraba débil al ser quien hizo el llamado y comenzó la conexión. Él, por el contrario, solo había tenido que "seguir" la voz del guardián Solar y por eso no tuvo que usar demasiada concentración mental.

Lo mejor sería volver a su identidad falsa así que extendió sus alas para cubrir su cuerpo...

-Espera.

Una voz lo hizo girarse rápidamente hacia atrás.

Touya Kinomoto se encontraba de brazos cruzados recargado en la pared y parecía tener ahí algo de rato.

-Antes de que te vayas -comenzó a decir Touya- ¿Podrías decirme que haces Tú aquí?

Yue no respondió y por primera vez fue porque no sabía que decir. Aunque Touya había tenido alguna vez la habilidad de comunicarse con los espíritus y conocía un poco acerca de la magia, había ciertas cosas que los humanos no comprenden fácilmente. Pero Touya Kinomoto no era alguien que destacara por su paciencia.

-¿Por qué brillabas de esa forma? ¿Le pasó algo a Sakura? -preguntó alarmado abandonando su posición y acercándose a Yue.

-Si así fuera -contestó inalterable como siempre– no seguiría estando aquí. Ni mucho menos volvería a mi identidad falsa.

Touya volvió a retroceder, lo que dijo Yue lo alivió un poco.

-Aún así, algo sucede con ella, ¿cierto?

-Si -respondió sincero. No tenía por qué mentir.

-¿Volverás a Tomoeda? Yo iré contigo -dijo rápidamente sin esperar respuesta pues eso era bastante obvio.

Yue no dijo nada pero sabía perfectamente que no sería de mucha ayuda para Sakura, pues no tenía ninguna clase de poder.

-Nada de lo que diga hará que cambies de opinión -concluyó el ángel.

-Ya me conoces -confirmó Touya con una sonrisa, sabiendo muy bien en que pensaba Yue- sea como sea, iré contigo.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

><p>bien bien un pequeño detalle tecnico que nada tiene que ver con la historia... ¿porq cuando hago cambios al documento desde <em>Doc Manager<em> no se salvan los cambios? ni siquiera el mas minimo cambio de espaciado; eso me frustra demasiado. ¿algún alma caritativa que me ayude?

Avances: Sakura se anima un poco después de una conversación con cierta persona; al parecer Eriol nunca dejará de exasperar a la pobre Meiling y Ozai conoce a alguien que le resulta insoportable casi a primera vista. ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! una batalla está acerca.

Próximo capítulo: **Controlado**


	6. Controlado

"_Los humanos persiguen la existencia de la felicidad. __Un rayo de esperanza, un deseo vago, solo puede brillar desde la desesperación"_

_C.C. -Code Geass-_

_**Controlado**_

Amanecía.

Qué extraño era levantarse esa mañana y ver aquella luz entre azul y grisácea que antecede a la verdadera luminaria solar, las nubes jugando a hacer figuras caprichosas, los pájaros madrugando y cantando dándole los buenos días.

Todo era tan bello, monótono, como si fuera un día común, como si nada pudiera estropear la hermosura de aquel amanecer…

Y por eso mismo era que Sakura Kinomoto se sentía aún más deprimida, pareciera que la naturaleza se estuviera burlando de ella, incluso creía escuchar como le gritaba en la cara que su tristeza no valía nada, que no importaba.

Pasaron los segundos y los minutos, uno seguido del otro en su carrera interminable, el Sol ya estaba lo suficientemente elevado como para iluminar toda la habitación, pero Sakura seguía apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, en silencio pero a la vez rodeada de sus ruidosos pensamientos. Un gruñido la hizo mover un poco la cabeza hacia la cama que centraba la habitación, pero de inmediato volvió a mirar por la ventana.

El pequeño Kero seguía durmiendo en los mullidos almohadones de la cama; desde que volvieron la noche anterior del Templo, se le había visto cansado y muy callado, así que cuando llegaron se fue directamente a dormir y era hora que no despertaba. ¡Pobre Kero! Debió haber sido muy agotador. Comunicarse de esa forma con Yue y todo por protegerla a ella. Era verdad que se suponía que ese era su trabajo, pero desde siempre ella había visto a ese simpático muñequito (algunas veces algo fastidioso) mas como a un amigo que como guardián y el saber que se había agotado tanto por su culpa no la hacía sentir mucho mejor que digamos.

¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas? Jamás le había hecho daño a nadie y si alguna vez lo hizo no lo recordaba o no había tenido la intención.

Primero tuvo que atrapar todas las Cartas Clow y afrontar el Juicio Final dictado por Yue, afortunadamente había logrado sacar fuerzas de algún lugar y vencer esa difícil prueba. Luego, pasó el agotador proceso de cambiar las cartas y mas adelante se vio obligada a deshacer un poderoso hechizo conjurado por la reencarnación del mismo mago Clow para salvar a las personas que más quería de un sueño eterno.

¡Y como olvidar el asunto de la carta sellada!, la última Carta Clow, por la cual debía perder su sentimiento más preciado para poder atraparla y cambiarla a su nombre o toda la ciudad se quedaría en la nada.

Esa carta ahora era una Carta Sakura, la Carta Esperanza, y afortunadamente no tuvo que sacrificarse (ni ella ni nadie) para poder convertirla. Después de eso creyó que no habría nada peor.

Se equivocaba.

Movió los labios tratando de forzar una sonrisa pero solo consiguió una mueca de amargura. Ahora entendía perfectamente cuando la gente decía que siempre te puede ir peor. Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina. No quería preocupar a Tomoyo, quien la noche anterior intentó hablar con ella. Tal vez en esa ocasión si hubiera aceptado conversar, pero fue ese el momento cuando sintió que Kero regresaba a su forma original en un algún lugar alejado e inmediatamente después, junto con un sentimiento de desesperación, la presencia desapareció tan rápido que no supo exactamente donde se encontraba. Pasaron los minutos mas interminables que hasta ese entonces Sakura había soportado, hasta que volvió a sentirlo más adelante y se dirigió sin pensarlo hasta donde el león se encontraba, llena de felicidad y gratitud por saber que sus peores sospechas se habían esfumado.

Tal vez, el día de hoy, Tomoyo intentaría hablar de nuevo con ella, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, menos quería hablar del asunto. Simplemente no tenía ganas, ¿qué mas podían decirle si ya tenía toda la información que necesitaba y aún así no sabía que hacer? No quería bajar, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie; sin embargo, no podía quedarse por siempre en esa habitación, así que siguió caminando sin trastabillar sabiendo que si tardaba un poco más, de todos modos subirían a buscarla.

No hay remedio, se dijo, y prosiguió la marcha.

Entró en la cocina y vio que sus amigos ya estaban ahí. Les saludó con una falsa sonrisa.

-Buenos días Sakura -saludó Tomoyo mientras servía el desayuno- ¿y Kero?

-Sigue durmiendo -repuso Sakura.

-Es muy lógico -terció Ozai– lo que hizo anoche requiere de una armonía mágica y espiritual. Y eso no es fácil.

Sakura no dijo nada y tomó asiento en silencio. Tomoyo la veía de reojo.

-Esa tal Mizuki, la mujer del templo -, continuó hablando Ozai ante el incómodo silencio- ¿ya la conocían?

-Si -respondió Tomoyo ya que Sakura continuaba callada- fue nuestra maestra en la primaria.

-La primaria debió ser una etapa interesante -dijo Ozai sonriendo mientras Tomoyo lo veía con cara de espanto pero después miró a Sakura quien ni notó el comentario de Ozai.

La joven de ojos azules suspiró. Si la silla en la que se encontraba Sakura estuviera vacía no se notaría mucha diferencia, la castaña se veía distante y completamente ajena a lo que pasaba su alrededor, no la culpaba, ella misma estaba todavía contrariada al saber la suerte de Li así que no se imaginaba lo que Sakura debería estar sintiendo ahora.

La mañana pasó tranquila y sin complicaciones, cerca del mediodía Kero por fin despertó asegurando que se sentía completamente bien, Sakura pareció animarse un poco con eso, además que el guardián le contó toda la conversación con Yue junto con los planes que tenía el ángel de volver.

-¿De verdad Kero? -había preguntado Sakura.

-¡Claro! -reafirmó– no te mentiría.

La sonrisa que dibujó, fue sin duda una real y el pequeño guardián sonrió de igual manera al saber que había hecho algo bien. Al menos Sakura ya no estaba tan deprimida.

Sin embargo, aparte de la alegría que le provocaba ver de nuevo a Yue y a Yukito, también pensó en la posibilidad de que su hermano volvería junto con ellos, y la cosa era muy posible conociendo a Touya Kinomoto y con respecto a esto se sentía algo confusa.

Ella quería mucho a su hermano (a pesar de lo molesto que pudiera llegar a ser) y lo extrañaba bastante, pero también le preocupaba que se involucrara en todo lo que estaba pasando. Touya ya no tenía poderes, puesto que se los había dado a Yue para que ni el ni Yukito desaparecieran y ahora estaba indefenso al igual que Tomoyo. No quería perjudicarlo por algo que no era culpa de su hermano mayor, ¡por algo que ni siquiera era su propia culpa!

Por fin, cerca de las cinco de la tarde, llamaron a la puerta y al salir recibieron la llegada de un sonriente Yukito pero también de un serio Touya.

-¡Sakura, Tomoyo, que gusto verlas! -saludó efusivamente el joven de cabellos grises- han crecido bastante desde la última vez que las vimos ¿no es cierto Touya?

El eludido respondió con un gruñido ya que Ozai acababa de entrar al recibidor, observó al joven de una forma analítica y hasta agresiva, pero Ozai en cambio, mantenía su atención en Yukito sin dar siquiera alguna seña de notar la presencia de Touya.

Sakura notó la mirada de su hermano hacia su amigo y se apresuró a interferir.

-Hermano, Yukito; les presento a Ozai, un amigo mío y de Tomoyo.

Yukito saludó a Ozai con cortesía.

-Tú -, dijo Ozai como respuesta– tienes la presencia de la Luna.

Yukito abrió más los ojos de sorpresa, Touya le había dicho que tenían que ir con Sakura porque los necesitaba, pero no sabía nada de ese chico y aunque no lo supiera, Touya tampoco contaba con esa información, al parecer Yue no creyó necesario ese comentario.

-¿Quién diablos eres en realidad? –preguntó Touya extrañado y a la vez enfadado.

Ozai miró a Touya por primera vez pero ni se amedrentó por su evidente enfado, al contrario, le devolvió una mirada fría y acusadora.

-Veo que tú también tuviste alguna vez poderes -, le dijo con una voz igual de fría que su mirada- pero no estoy seguro de que clase.

Todos los presentes pusieron una expresión de sorpresa, aunque no tanto como el mismo Touya ¿Cómo podía Ozai saber acerca de sus poderes perdidos?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó de nuevo agresivo, dando las dos zancadas que los separaban.

-No se que fue lo que te orilló a desprenderte de tus poderes, pero la magia no es algo de lo que puedas deshacerte cuando quieras -dijo Ozai levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos, aunque sin responder la pregunta en sí- la magia siempre será parte de los que nacemos con ella y aunque tu intentaste despojarte de ella, sigue habiendo un pequeño rastro en ti -había cierto tono de reproche en su voz-. Así que no te sorprenda que vuelva poco a poco.

Touya definitivamente estaba enfadado, ese sujeto le hablaba como si hubiera renunciado a su poder solo porque si.

Sakura, Yukito y Tomoyo notaron la tensión en el ambiente.

-Hermano... –la cabeza de Sakura trabajaba rápidamente- ¿no tienes hambre? Tú y Yukito deben estar cansados por el camino.

-Tienes razón Sakura sería excelente comer algo ¿verdad Touya? -dijo Yukito comprendiendo lo que Sakura intentaba.

Sakura tomó a su hermano de un brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la cocina seguida de Yukito. Tomoyo y Ozai se quedaron solos en el recibidor.

-¿Por qué le hablaste de esa forma? -le reprochó Tomoyo después de varios segundos en los que el chico no dijo nada

-¿Cuál forma? -respondió con una pregunta aparentando inocencia. Sus ojos, de nuevo serenos y relajados.

-Sabes de que hablo.

Ozai dio un pequeño suspiro para después decir:

-No se tu pero a mi no me agradó ese sujeto. ¿Notaste como me veía? Y fue antes de decirle lo de sus poderes.

Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco al oírlo ya que cuando Ozai llegó no le pareció que viera la cara de Touya.

-Eso no justifica que le hayas hablado de esa forma, el hermano de Sakura sacrificó sus poderes para ayudar a alguien muy importante para el.

-Está bien, lo siento -, se disculpó el chico aunque era notorio que solo lo hacía por compromiso-. Pero eso no le quita lo desagradable -añadió arrugando el entrecejo– su aura era…

Se detuvo a tiempo, miró a Tomoyo y vio que la chica esperaba que terminara la frase.

-¿Puedes ver su aura? -preguntó Tomoyo con interés después de esperar algunos segundos y ver que se Ozai continuaba callado.

-Algo así- respondió entre dientes -se supone que no debería hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Eres muy curiosa ¿sabes? -rió– ahora comprendo cómo fue que descubriste la magia de Sakura.

Tomoyo sonrió apenada y cambió de tema.

-Deberíamos ir con los demás.

-Ve tú -dijo con una sonrisa burlona- así ese tipo y Kerberos podrán hablar mal de mí a gusto.

-Al menos lo tomas de buena manera.

-Que te puedo decir -contestó encogiéndose de hombros– ya estoy acostumbrado, parece que tengo escrito en la frente "desconfía de mi por favor" con letras mayúsculas.

Se despidió con la mano y salió de la casa. Después de tanto tiempo de estar solo, a veces extrañaba el silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba sentado en un sofá bebiendo una humeante taza de té, manteniendo los ojos cerrados como disfrutando plenamente de su sabor, a pesar del revuelo que cierta niña estaba causando. Dicha jovencita paseaba dando vueltas por la habitación del elegante hotel en un acto desesperado.

-Meiling, vas a hacer un hoyo en la habitación -decía la reencarnación del Mago Clow con los ojos aún cerrados–, cálmate y toma un poco de té.

La chica de ojos rojizos paró en seco su andar y lanzó una mirada severa al tranquilo joven.

-¿Quieres que me calme? -preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que oía- llegamos desde ayer y no has hecho nada mas que sentarte, beber té, leer libros y cosas sin importancia a pesar de la seriedad de esta situación. Ni siquiera me has dejado ir a ver a Kinomoto, que seguramente ella sabe que está pasando.

-Ten paciencia.

-La paciencia definitivamente nunca ha sido mi punto fuerte -reprochó dejándose caer en una silla-. Debí haber venido sola. Se cuidarme perfectamente. No necesito de tu guardia.

Eriol sonrió y abrió sus ojos.

-Y eso significa que…

-Significa que no me engañas Eriol Hiragizawa -declaró mirándolo con reproche y arrogancia mezclados- admito que al principio si te creí, pero después pensé que era obvio que solo me dejaste venir contigo para "cuidarme".

-¿Y realmente crees que no es necesario? -preguntó todavía sonriendo, sin dar signo alguno de sorpresa por la revelación de la china-. Quiero decir, es verdad que pienso protegerte, pues si hubieras venido sola no sería muy seguro para ti a pesar de que la palabra _indefensa_ definitivamente no te describe. Pero también es cierto que quiero ayudarte, tú no puedes sentir la presencia de Li y aunque fueras con Sakura dudo que ella pueda encontrarlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó esta vez algo preocupada.

-No olvides que Kaho dijo que sintió a Li "solo por unos momentos" -le recordó sereno- eso significa que a aprendido a ocultar la magia que irradia su presencia.

-¿Entonces como vamos a encontrarlo?

-Por eso no debes preocuparte -, respondió bastante tranquilo aún– el tiempo corre y nuestras acciones con él.

-No comprendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo-. Dijo ignorando su extraño comentario, ¡como le molestaba que hiciera eso! Pero ya no gastaría su saliva y palabras en recordárselo de nuevo.

-Acabo de comunicarme con Kaho y me dijo que ya conoció al joven que es el dueño de la presencia que acompaña a Sakura y parece ser digno de confianza.

-¿Ya sabes quién es? -eso sí le interesaba.

-No con exactitud pero espero conocerlo pronto personalmente -respondió después de darle otro sorbo a su té, lo cual empezaba a desesperar de nuevo a Meiling.

-¿Y por qué no ahora? -sugirió despacio para convencer a Eriol, tratando de aparentar la misma calma del chico.

-Meiling, comprendo tu actitud pero ¿no crees que seremos más útiles en otro momento?

Meiling suspiró con resignación, sabía perfectamente que aunque le preguntara lo que quiso decir con eso le respondería con otra de sus frases extrañas y quedaría mas confundida.

-Iré con Spinel -dijo poniéndose de pie para irse de la habitación, pero notó la mirada aguda de Eriol– no te apures no pienso buscar a Shaoran o a Sakura.

Eriol sonrió un poco y la jovencita salió de la habitación, la verdad no confiaba en ella, pero le había ordenado a Spinel que la vigilara, siempre y cuando el mismo Eriol no estuviera con ella y le avisara si intentaba irse del hotel. Conocía a Meiling y sabía que no era la clase de persona que se mantenía al margen. Y también se preguntaba si debió haberle dicho algo más para convencerla por completo, o al menos calmarla.

-_La sorpresa siempre es una excelente arma _-pensaba Eriol sonriente mientras sentía la presencia de Li Shaoran a las afueras de la ciudad, el cual llevaba tiempo haciendo cierto hechizo, uno bastante interesante por cierto.

Gracias a esto, pudo completar una teoría bastante buena, aunque aun le faltaban varias piezas.

–_Eres muy listo al hacer ese hechizo lejos de Sakura y ese chico Ozai para que no sientan tu presencia Li_ -su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos chispearon–. _Y aunque sabes que yo si soy __capaz__ de __percibirlo__ eres tú quien no sabe de mi presencia (ni la de tu prima) en Tomoeda. _-Se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana del hotel enfocándose hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde sentía a Li, como si pudiera verlo-. _Como dije antes; el tiempo corre... y rápido, no desesperes Meiling, pronto todos nos veremos._

Mientras tanto, en el lugar que trataba de visualizar Eriol, un joven hechicero terminaba de colocar una especie de cristal plateado en un lugar determinado y después murmuró un conjuro sencillo. Como estaba arrodillado, se puso en pie y se alejó un poco, ya tomando cierta distancia volvió a pronunciar otro conjuro en voz alta mientras que todas las piedras que había colocado anteriormente brillaban por unos segundos para después desaparecer.

Se alejó unos pasos más y se sentó en el suelo al lado de un recipiente con agua que dejó escapar cierto brillo peculiar muy conocido para el hechicero.

Volvió la mirada con un gruñido.

-Estoy empezando a impacientarme -decía la imagen distorsionada de Ching desde la superficie del agua- creí que tú harías el trabajo más rápido.

-Estaba esperando al otro guardián -respondió tajante– es mejor tenerlos a todos juntos a que aparezca en un momento inoportuno.

-Hablando de guardianes. Debo recordarte que los quiero para mí.

-Ya lo tengo resuelto.

-Los cristales son para ellos ¿no es así?

-¿Has estado vigilándome? -preguntó receloso– ni siquiera confías en tus propios hechizos.

-Vigilo mis intereses -hizo una pausa–. Pero se que pondrás lo mejor de tu parte -agregó enfatizando las últimas palabras.

El joven de los ojos almendrados no contestó, evidentemente estaba enojado y frustrado, sintiendo en su cuerpo el peso de sus palabras. De sus órdenes.

-Por cierto -, agregó Ching como si fuera a decir cualquier cosa sin importancia- hubo un cambio de planes, la Maestra de las Cartas, ya no solo quiero que le quites el libro.

Li lo miró extrañado.

-Quiero que la mates.

Estas últimas palabras cayeron como hielo sobre su espalda. No podía ser cierto, no iba a hacer eso, ¡no lo iba a hacer!

La imagen de Ching desapareció sin esperar respuesta e inmediatamente el hechicero tomó el recipiente y derramó el agua que tenía dentro y después lo arrojó lejos de él.

-¡No necesitas esto! -gritó- ¡Después de todo sigues vigilándome ¿no es así?

Shaoran Li le gritaba a la nada puesto que sabía perfectamente que Ching Ma lo veía desde ese maldito espejo viejo. Cerró el puño y golpeó con fuerza el tronco de un árbol causando que dicho tronco se astillara y éstas se le clavaran en el puño. Sin embargo, apenas y lo sintió.

Sentía una enorme furia dentro de él a parte de la corriente eléctrica que le afirmaba que su cuerpo había recibido la orden y la llevaría a cabo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Mientras tanto, su cerebro no podía hacer nada… no podía hacer nada.

¿O sí? Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Levantó el brazo y desenfundó la espada que llevaba colgada en la espalda.

Abrió los ojos y miró la espada fijamente. La tomó con ambas manos y lentamente la levantó un poco, después más y más hasta que se encontraba muy cerca de su garganta.

Pero cuando el filo mortal estaba a punto de acariciar su piel, su mano izquierda hizo un rápido movimiento arrojando la espada lejos de él y al mismo tiempo un grito de dolor salió de su boca y cayó de rodillas.

¡Que maravillosa y terrorífica era la maquina humana en verdad!

Un puño astillado no era obstáculo para cumplir su orden, sin embargo la muerte cambiaba la perspectiva de las cosas. Y el haría lo que fuera para cumplirla.

Con la mano derecha se sujetó con fuerza la izquierda, despojándola del guante que la cubría y dejando visible un extraño tatuaje azul. En cada una de sus líneas sentía como si cientos de cuchillas atravesaran su piel produciendo un dolor verdaderamente insoportable.

De pronto el dolor dejó de sentirse, soltó su mano y su cuerpo se puso de pie. No tenía elección. Iba a hacerlo y lo haría lo mejor que su cuerpo le permitiera.

-_Solo espero que Sakura pueda detenerme y no tenga consideraciones. Se que ella es mas fuerte que yo pero... _-pensó abatido, mientras caminaba hacia la ciudad– _tal vez no quiera hacerme daño._

Su última esperanza era Ozai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba en silencio con la cabeza agachada contemplando sus pies, esperando que esa persona le respondiera.

-Ahora entiendo.

Le dijeron.

-Cuando supe que Ching quería mis cartas, admito que me asusté, aunque pude afrontarlo -dijo Sakura con voz ronca–, pero ahora... no se, Yue.

Estaban en el jardín debajo de un árbol. Tenían un buen rato ahí, Sakura le había contado todo a Yue con detalles.

-El... descendiente de Clow -titubeó Yue– estás... preocupada por él, ¿cierto?

Sakura agachó más la cabeza.

-No se que es lo que debo hacer -murmuró.

-Encontrarás la forma, se que tu podrás ayudarlo.

Sakura levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos celestes y felinos de Yue. Si cualquier otra persona los viera, diría que son fríos, pero ella lo que veía y sentía era una gran calidez. Avanzó delicadamente hacia él y apoyó sus manos y cabeza en su pecho, a pesar de que ya no era una niña Yue seguía siendo mas alto que ella.

-Gracias -dijo en un suspiro la chica de cabellos castaños– gracias por apoyarme siempre Yue.

Yue se había quedado inmóvil ante las acciones de su dueña, pero después reaccionó levantando sus manos y colocándolas torpemente sobre los hombros de la chica. Sakura ya no era una niña pero al contacto con ella notó que seguía teniendo la misma delicadeza y fragilidad que tenía cuando era pequeña. Bajó mas la cabeza para oler la dulce fragancia de su cabello, había algo en esa niña que te obligaba a quererla y protegerla, movió sus alas como si quisiera rodearla con ellas y se sorprendió al notar que esa era la primera vez que él correspondía a una muestra de afecto como aquella.

Clow no se había equivocado al elegirla a ella. Su lealtad no habría sido la misma si se tratara de alguna otra persona.

-Quisiera... decirte algo más -oyó que decía la pequeña aún acurrucada en su pecho–quiero decirte que... no debes preocuparte Yue. No dejaré que los alejen a ninguno de ustedes de mí. Prometo que los protegeré.

Yue quedó impresionado al escuchar lo que decía. ¿Protegerlos había dicho?

Él era el Juez Yue, uno de los guardianes de las Cartas Sakura, había sido creado por el mago Clow Reed exclusivamente para proteger y guardar, ese era su deber, y ahora una pequeña le decía que ella lo protegería a él. Su siempre serio rostro se dulcificó con una sonrisa que ni el más observador de los hombres habría notado.

-Si Sakura, gracias -murmuró sin pensar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahora pretendes que te de las gracias o que -decía un enfadado Touya a un no muy alegre Ozai–. Porque nadie te pidió que ayudaras a mi hermana.

-No pretendo obtener nada de un tipo como tu -le contestaba tajante– y las razones por las que ayudo a Sakura no son de tu incumbencia.

-Todo lo concerniente a Sakura es de mi completa incumbencia.

Parecía que una batalla estaba a punto de comenzar en la sala, mientras Tomoyo solo atinaba a quedarse en silencio. Ambos hombres se miraban a los ojos y al parecer chipas saltaban en medio de ellos, Touya era muy alto pero Ozai no se quedaba atrás, ya que Kinomoto solo lo superaba por unos cuantos centímetros. Kero, mientras tanto, solo veía la escena divertido sentado en la mesa comiendo unos dulces.

Ozai estaba a punto de contestarle cuando repentinamente se puso serio y Kero dejó de comer dulces elevándose en el aire.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Tomoyo.

-Es la presencia del mocoso -respondió Kerberos.

Touya salió de inmediato para buscar a su hermana. Mientras ella conversaba con Yue, Touya había exigido que también le dieran una explicación a él así que estaba enterado de todo, detrás de él iban los demás.

Estando afuera se encontraron con Sakura y Yue quienes también habían sentido la presencia del hechicero.

-¿Qué haces Sakura? -preguntó Ozai al ver que Sakura ya tenia el báculo en mano.

-Qué clase de pregunta es esa. Voy a buscarlo.

-Li nos está guiando claramente a una trampa -contestó tratando de hacerla comprender.

-Es verdad -murmuró Kerberos– ¿por qué otra cosa el mocoso deja que lo localicemos?, si lo seguimos iremos directo a donde él quiere.

-No tenemos otra opción -dijo Yue serenamente y Sakura le agradeció el apoyo con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez… tengas razón -Ozai parecía preocupado al decirlo pero también decidido-. Li es fuerte pero no invencible, el solo no puede con todos nosotros así que de seguro nos tiene algunas sorpresas. Debemos estar alerta. Si lo atrapamos, tal vez pueda decirnos algo.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo -dijo Sakura un tanto desesperada-, su presencia comienza a alejarse

Activó las cartas de Vuelo e Ilusión para que las personas normales no la vieran a ella o a sus guardianes a mitad del cielo. Kerberos (regresando a su verdadera identidad) tuvo que llevar a regañadientes a Ozai y Touya sobre él.

La realidad era que Touya no tenía porque ir pero su obstinación siempre fue (y seguirá siendo) muy grande y Sakura ya no quería perder más tiempo. Tomoyo no tuvo más opción que esperarlos.

Aunque ellos iban a una considerable velocidad, Li había comenzado a alejarse antes de que ellos salieran de la mansión Daidouji, así que les llevaba buena distancia hasta que se detuvo en las afueras de Tomoeda. Todos parecían ir con determinación hacia aquel lugar, a pesar de no saber a ciencia cierta lo que les esperaba.

Cada uno tenía sus propias preocupaciones ocupando su cabeza, Sakura solo pensaba en encontrar la manera de poder ayudar a Shaoran, Yue únicamente seguía los deseos de su dueña, Kerberos también pensaba en Sakura y en lo que le afectaría este segundo encuentro, sabiendo que esto no terminaría nada bien. Touya maldecía en voz baja la hora en la que ese mocoso se había atravesado en el camino de su hermana y Ozai deseaba terminar con esto de una vez, sabía que Li no sería fácil de vencer y menos en su territorio, pero también deseaba poder ayudarlo esta vez.

En ese momento, pero en un lugar diferente, un joven de cabellos azulados se ponía súbitamente de pie extrañando a los que estaban ahí presentes y sus ojos destellaban un brillo particular detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos.

-Es hora -dijo.

Una joven mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y un gato negro con alas asintieron con la cabeza al tiempo que una jovencita también se levantaba y murmuraba.

-Entonces, vamos -con un tono que no parecía el suyo.

-Aún tenemos algo de tiempo -musitó Eriol acercándose nuevamente hacia la ventana abierta, otra vez visualizando en su mente lo que sus ojos no veían.

Al mismo tiempo que estas palabras eran pronunciadas, un grupo llegaba a un sitio rocoso con unos cuantos árboles aislados. De frente a ellos y a una distancia razonablemente alejada, se encontraba el heredero del Clan Li.

-_Llegaron más rápido de lo que pensé _-fue lo que pasó por su cabeza y sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los verdes sin poder evitarlo.

Ninguno de los que acababan de llegar movió un músculo.

-_Parece que no piensan atacarme _-dio un leve suspiro y desenvainó su espada a la vez que Yue y Kerberos se colocaban en posición de ataque frente a Sakura.

-Kero, Yue -susurró apenas la joven y ambos guardianes asintieron dando por entendido que habían comprendido el deseo de su dueña.

Li alzó su espada y rasgó la nada con ella y una ráfaga de viento chocó contra los presentes haciendo que todos cerraran los ojos y se cubrieran el rostro con un brazo. A pesar de que abrieron los ojos casi de inmediato encontraron que Li ya no estaba frente a ellos.

-¡Ahí está! -gritó Ozai apuntando encima de ellos.

Shaoran Li venía en picada (pues había dado un salto) con la espada apuntando hacia Sakura, sin embargo, al llegar a tierra firme su espada terminó clavada en el suelo donde momentos antes estaba Sakura parada. Yue había tomado a la chica en brazos y ágilmente la había alejado del peligro.

Antes de que Li pudiera desencajar su espada tuvo que dar un salto a su costado izquierdo esquivando la casi certera estocada de Ozai, sin embargo, apenas y puso los pies en el suelo se agachó rápidamente al piso evadiendo esta vez una patada de... ¿Kinomoto? ¿Qué hacía ese tipo ahí? No había notado su presencia (es decir que no lo había visto ya que Kinomoto no tenía poderes mágicos) y cuando aun tenía contacto con Sakura ésta le había dicho que su hermano mayor se había ido a estudiar fuera de Tomoeda.

Bien. Que mas daba uno más. Touya Kinomoto era el único de los presentes con quien de todas formas pelearía con gusto a pesar de no estar bajo el hechizo de Ching.

Volvió a ponerse en pie mientras seguía esquivando los golpes de ese odioso sujeto, quien descuidó por un momento su defensa, hecho que aprovechó el joven Li para darle una fuerte patada en el estómago dejándolo unos momentos tirado en el suelo, pero Ozai ya se había acercado atacando con su espada sin miramientos.

Esta vez lo único que podía hacer, era esquivar y defenderse al no tener consigo su espada, mientras que Ozai no parecía tener escrúpulos al atacarlo.

En un pequeño descuido del joven de cabello negro, Li aprovechó para dar un salto espectacular colocándose de espaldas a Ozai y trató de recuperar su espada que seguía clavada en el suelo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla una violenta llamarada hizo que retirara la mano en el acto.

Kerberos.

Si las cosas seguían así, tendría problemas. Los guardianes serían primero. Extendió su palma y un chorro de luz salió disparado contra Kerberos quien alzó el vuelo evitando así el golpe, pero Li no se detuvo y continuó atacando a Kerberos que solo atinaba a defenderse, pero uno de sus disparos dio de lleno en el pecho del león que cayó cerca de donde Yue y Sakura se encontraban.

-¡Kero!

Yue voló hacia donde había caído su compañero y al llegar junto a él, Li hizo un movimiento de manos y pronunció una extraña palabra, los cristales que había colocado con anterioridad volvieron a hacerse visibles y de cada uno salieron líneas que se unieron en la cima, formando una especie de celda rodeando a ambos guardianes. Kero se puso de pie y lanzó una columna de fuego hacia las rejas de su prisión. Nada.

-Diablos.

Yue tensó un arco de luz y lanzó una flecha pero fue inútil, estaban encerrados.

Shaoran recuperó su espada ya sin problemas y avanzó hacia la ya desprotegida Sakura, quien no parecía tener miedo, más bien parecía esperarlo.

Pero una vez más Touya se interpuso entre ellos (¡esta vez si fue oportuno!).

-Sabes que a mi no me importa bajo que maldito hechizo estés -amenazó Touya– no dejaré que te le acerques a Sakura.

Por primera vez (y tal vez única) Li estuvo de acuerdo con Kinomoto, él tampoco quería acercarse a Sakura, o al menos no para lo que tenía que hacer. Lamentablemente Kinomoto no lo detendría. Comenzó a soplar levemente y el aire que salía de su boca comenzó a volverse sólido formando un hilo grisáceo que se enredó en el torso y pies de Touya haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

-Cielos Li, no conocía ese truco -oyó decir a Ozai a sus espaldas despreocupadamente, como si hablara del clima, su habitual costumbre- debes enseñármelo algún día.

Shaoran se volvió hacia Ozai y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. El sujeto le hablaba como si estuvieran jugando. ¿Porqué no? Si salían de esta, hasta podría jurar enseñarle el truco.

Ozai le lanzó una sonrisa de suficiencia, y adoptó una posición de batalla bastante extraña. Li también se colocó en una posición algo dificultosa para alguien normal pero el chino parecía bastante cómodo: con gusto aceptaba el reto de Ozai.

Durante dos segundos ambos espadachines se miraron a los ojos y al mismo tiempo corrieron hacia el frente.

Las espadas chocaron emitiendo un sonido sordo, y por un momento Sakura creyó ver chispas saltar de ellas. Los dos oponentes tomaron sus espadas con ambas manos y empujaron su espada hacia el frente pues ninguno parecía querer ser el primero en rendirse, mientras aplicaban su fuerza se miraban a los ojos. Ambos parecían algo divertidos.

Separaron las armas en un tiempo casi rítmico, parecía que se conocían de mucho antes ya que se movían igual y atacaban casi a la vez. La pela empezó bastante agitada, parecía que los contrincantes pensaban solo en probarle al otro ser el mejor que cualquier otra cosa. De hecho parecía más bien una competencia. La defensa de ambos jóvenes parecía inquebrantable, Sakura solo los veía impresionada, pensando que si continuaban así la batalla nunca terminaría.

De nuevo cada chico hizo un movimiento parecido al del otro, ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia de su oponente, parecían algo agitados y cada uno trataba de recuperar el aliento. De pronto Ozai sonrió ampliamente y Li abrió los ojos asombrado al sentir un líquido cálido y espeso deslizarse por su mejilla derecha. Se llevó la mano izquierda al rostro y confirmó lo que ya era obvio. También sonrió.

-Creo que me debías esa -dijo Ozai bastante divertido apuntando a su propia mejilla izquierda, en la que podía verse una cicatriz no muy grande.

-Acabemos con esto -declaró Li.

-Te estoy esperando.

Ambas espadas comenzaron a emitir un brillo, la de Ozai destellaba un color amarillo como la primera vez que Sakura lo vio, mientras que la de Shaoran parecía rodeada de un aura de color verde opaco.

Casi en un movimiento sincronizado ambos levantaron sus espadas sobre sus cabezas, luego las hicieron descender y la energía de ambas espadas salió disparada en contra de su contrincante. La llamarada amarilla atravesó fácilmente a la verde, aunque no golpeó completamente a Li, porque este colocó su espada al frente en posición de defensa, aunque salió disparado hacia atrás sin remedio.

Li se puso lentamente de pie y posó su mirada al frente, Ozai se veía bastante agitado. Sonrió.

Shaoran no había sacrificado demasiada energía en el último ataque así que contaba todavía con fuerzas, cosa que Ozai había agotado casi por completo. Avanzó hacia él lanzando estocadas que apenas y podía evitar el chico de ojos de halcón.

Pero la victoria ya había sido entregada. El descendiente de Clow despojó de su espada a Ozai con un ágil movimiento de su propia espada. Dejándolo indefenso. Li apuntó hacia su garganta amenazador y Ozai lo vio fijamente.

-¿Vas a matarme?

-¡Shaoran!

El grito de Sakura desconcentró al Heredero de los Li, igual que aquella vez, en la noche que se apareció por primera vez. Se volvió hacia ella y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Lo siento Sakura -dijo Ozai.

Shaoran pareció perder interés en Ozai y avanzó hacia Sakura, ante las miradas de impotencia de sus guardianes y de su hermano. Ozai simplemente había agotado sus fuerzas en el último ataque y cayó al suelo rendido.

El tiempo en el que Li avanzaba hacia la joven de ojos verdes pareció eterno para los que estaban ahí, era como un lobo acechando a su débil presa, Sakura simplemente se mantenía de pie, en espera. Al fin llegó y se detuvo solo a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y Sakura comprendió, sin necesidad de palabras, el dolor que él sentía.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Shaoran -apenas dijo en un susurro por lo cual nadie la escuchó, únicamente el castaño– todo estará bien.

Shaoran apretó los dientes por el desprecio que sentía por si mismo, pero de todas formas levantó su espada y lanzó un ataque en contra de la joven. Sin embargo, antes de que dicho ataque llegara, la Maestra de las Cartas invocó el poder de Espada y detuvo el golpe apenas y unos segundos antes.

Pero a pesar de que el poder de la Carta Espada le daba experiencia en esgrima, esto no era suficiente, Shaoran era bastante bueno, pero Sakura ya había previsto esto y sacó una segunda carta.

-¡Pelea! -un aura rodeó a Sakura y el cambio se sintió de inmediato, ahora las cosas se emparejaron.

Sin embargo, Sakura no era capaz de lastimar a Shaoran, a la vez que el chino era bastante bueno en su defensa, por un momento pensó en agotarlo y después usar otra de sus cartas para inmovilizarlo, (en esos momentos no podía porque el joven no le daba tiempo ni de tomar las cartas) pero Shaoran parecía tener todavía energías a pesar de la reciente batalla con Ozai.

Era una locura, pero el tenerlo así de cerca la hacía sentirse feliz, pues sus ojos almendra parecían gritarle demasiadas cosas. Sentía un enorme deseo de arrebatarle esa espada de las manos y abrazarlo como hace mucho que ansiaba, y gritarle que lo quería, que no había podido olvidarlo, pese a que varias veces lo intentó. Pero lo que mas anhelaba, era escucharlo a él, escucharlo cuando le dijera que el tampoco la había olvidado y que también seguía queriéndola como tantas veces se lo había dado a entender, antes de que empezara toda esta pesadilla.

Tenía que hacer algo por él.

Mientras peleaban, Sakura pudo ver un raro tatuaje azul en su mano izquierda y entonces recordó las palabras de Ozai:

"_La manera por la que el Zafiro controla a las personas es a través de una marca en la mano izquierda"_

Si. Esa marca era el vínculo con el Zafiro de Senin, era la razón por la que Shaoran hacía todo eso.

La chica de ojos verdes desvió el último ataque con su espada girando hacia la derecha ocasionando que Shaoran se alejara unos pasos, pero al darse la vuelta extendió una vez mas su palma y comenzó a atacar a Sakura con los mismos disparos que había usado contra Kerberos. Sakura usaba la espada como escudo en contra de los rayos, Shaoran sabía que no debía darle tiempo de usar sus demás cartas.

Mientras disparaba, iba acercándose de nuevo, y empezó a atacarla una vez más con la espada. Con un movimiento parecido al que utilizó con Ozai, Shaoran le arrancó la espada a Sakura dejándola desprotegida pues la espada era también su báculo.

El arma de Li Shaoran comenzó a brillar nuevamente con ese color verde opaco, la levantó y lanzó una estocada al pecho descubierto de la chica frente a él.

Rayos y chispas salieron por todas partes y la fuerza del impacto hizo que el joven de procedencia China retrocediera varios pasos. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Observó atónito pero también aliviado cómo Sakura se encontraba totalmente ilesa y de inmediato notó claramente un escudo mágico a su alrededor, sin embargo, esa no era la Carta Escudo y hasta la propia Sakura parecía sorprendida.

De inmediato lo sintieron: la presencia del mago Clow, o mejor dicho de Eriol Hiragizawa. Ambos giraron su cabeza al mismo tiempo y a la misma dirección.

Justo frente a sus ojos se encontraba la figura alta de Eriol, de pie sobre el sello que él mismo había creado en su encarnación anterior, con un báculo dorado sujeto sobre sus manos y a ambos lados de él estaban sus actuales creaciones, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun.

-Hiragizawa -musitó Shaoran algo sorprendido.

-¿Meiling?

Shaoran se volvió de nuevo al escuchar a Sakura y esta vez si que estaba sorprendido, al lado de Sakura, estaba su prima Meiling quien lo veía fijamente.

Alto, alto. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

_Fin del__ capítulo_

* * *

><p>Hola a todo el mundo, solo quería hacer notar mi agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me han puesto en sus alertas y favoritos, me alegra que les guste mi fanfic, muchas gracias y espero nos leamos en el capitulo siete.<p>

Avances: esta vez solo diré que esperen el siguiente capítulo :P

Próximo capítulo: **Explicaciones**


	7. Explicaciones

"_La oscuridad casi me traga, pero entonces escuché tu voz"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Justo frente a sus ojos se encontraba la alta figura de Eriol__, de pie sobre el sello que él mismo había creado en su encarnación anterior, con un báculo dorado en sus manos y a ambos lados de él estaban sus actuales creaciones, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun._

_-Hiragizawa -__musitó Shaoran algo sorprendido._

_-¿Meiling?_

_Shaoran se volvió de nuevo al escuchar a Sakura y esta vez si que estaba sorprendido, al lado de Sakura, estaba su prima Meiling quien lo veía fijamente…_

_**Explicaciones**_

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos -dijo el reencarnado.

Li no hizo caso y Eriol sonrió al ver que su rostro parecía mas sorprendido por ver a su prima en Japón que al saber quien había conjurado el escudo; de nuevo había tenido razón: el llegar de sorpresa en el momento oportuno les dio cierta ventaja. Li había perdido por completo la concentración y recuperarla sería difícil sin importar la razón por la que actuaba de esa forma.

Por otra parte, Sakura también estaba pasmada con la repentina interferencia de Eriol (aunque claro, lo agradecía enormemente) y la figura de Meiling a su lado no era para menos, pero notó la distracción de Shaoran y aprovechó esto para "llamar" su espada con un conjuro, la cual volvió a convertirse en báculo en sus manos.

Shaoran volvió en sí al ver esto y Eriol se percató que sus ojos irradiaban cierta tranquilidad.

Era cierto. Shaoran sabía que estaba agotado y la presencia de Hiragizawa definía por completo su derrota. Aún así, le daba cierta curiosidad el pensar en el tipo de batalla que resultaría entre un combate con Hiragizawa. ¿Qué haría éste último? Seguramente tratar de inmovilizarlo o algo por el estilo, o tal vez uno de sus tantos trucos. ¿Y que haría él mismo ante cualquiera de esas situaciones? Shaoran no tenía la orden directa de lastimar a nadie que no fuera Sakura, sin embargo, Hiragizawa no era cualquier don nadie y ahora mas que nunca sabía que cualquier asunto en el que estuviera involucrado era para tomarse con cuidado.

Pero tenía que atacar de nuevo a Sakura. Después de todo, esa era su orden y no atacaría a Hiragizawa si éste no se interponía en su camino como lo había hecho Ozai momentos antes. Así que tomó la espada con decisión e hizo el amague de avanzar, esperando encontrarse con al menos alguno de los guardianes del mago de occidente cerrando su paso.

Sin embargo, no fue Eriol quien trató de detenerlo, Meiling había avanzado unos cuantos pasos y se colocaba en posición de pelea.

-Creo que necesito una explicación -decía la joven china- después de volver a acomodarte las ideas en la cabeza, claro.

Cuando Shaoran vio los puños levantados de Meiling supo exactamente como era que quería "acomodarle las ideas de la cabeza".

-No Meiling, espera.

Meiling miró a Sakura sorprendida al escucharla, pero la hechicera no dio ninguna explicación, sino que sacó una carta y la arrojó al aire.

-Conviértete en cadenas de justicia… ¡Viento!

La Carta Viento se dirigió contra el joven hechicero, pero éste reaccionó con rapidez e invocó su propia ráfaga de viento y ambas chocaron fuertemente provocando una polvadera que dejó a todos sin visibilidad.

Sin embargo, de inmediato el joven de ojos castaños sintió claramente como unas ramas lo aprisionaban desde los pies y comenzaban a subir por su cuerpo hasta sus brazos, los cuales extendían para quedar en forma de cruz, asimismo, la fuerza de las ramas hicieron que soltara su espada.

Disimuló una sonrisa. No había sido Hiragizawa quien lo inmovilizó. ¡Y hasta había caído en su mismo truco de distracción!

El polvo desapareció por completo y pudo ver como Sakura se le acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Cómo le gustaba verla sonreír!

Un momento... ¿estaba sonriendo?

Sakura llegó hasta donde estaba Shaoran inmóvil y miró su mano izquierda con detenimiento, observando su tatuaje con cuidado e incluso, le pareció a Shaoran, con cierto interés. Después de esto la jovencita volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

-Esta vez es mi turno Shaoran; yo te ayudaré.

Shaoran no comprendía que era lo que quería decir con eso, ¿de que manera podría ayudarlo? Pero al perderse en sus ojos verdes, supo que podía confiar en ella.

Sakura dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sacó una carta más. La arrojó al frente y dio varios giros en el aire mientras que su Maestra pronunciaba un hechizo.

-Carta Sakura, usa tus poderes y elimina aquello que sea necesario para liberar al que está cautivo en sí mismo -acercó la punta del báculo hacia la carta que seguía girando y con un enorme ímpetu gritó-: ¡Desaparición!

Una mujer con extrañas ropas a cuadros y un sombrero estrafalario apareció de pronto, se colocó enfrente del muchacho y extendió sus brazos, una mano la colocó sobre la mano izquierda del joven hechicero y la otra hacia su frente y así comenzó a utilizar su poder.

El dolor que Shaoran sintió cuando horas antes trató de librarse del embrujo por su cuenta, volvió a aparecer, sin embargo, la carta parecía aferrarse aun más a su mano. Apretó los dientes con fuerza pues sentía como si la mano fuera a estallarle de un momento a otro. El dolor comenzó a hacerse más insoportable aún, las cuchillas que antes le perforaron la mano ahora se desplazaban por cada centímetro de su piel y esta vez no pudo evitar lanzar un grito desgarrador. Dolía, no dejaba de doler, aumentaba con cada segundo y con cada apretón que la Carta le daba; sabía que estaban tratando de ayudarlo, pero aún así quería que el dolor parara, así que comenzó a retorcerse y a tratar de quitar la mano y liberarse de ese maldito sufrimiento pero Desaparición no daba tregua y Bosque no le dejaba ninguna libertad de movimiento, haciendo que comenzaran a aparecer cortes en los brazos del joven y pronto también en la cara y demás partes de su cuerpo.

Quería huir, alejarse de ahí lo antes posible… desaparecer…y entonces ocurrió lo que para el fue una maravilla: su cuerpo no resistió mas y pasó a desmayarse sin remedio, dándole a su propietario aquel descanso que tanto anhelaba, mientras la Carta seguía haciendo su labor.

Sakura veía con horror el sufrimiento de Shaoran pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía detenerse. Incluso la Carta parecía estarse esforzando al máximo, hasta que por fin soltó al chico quien parecía mas una marioneta que una persona, colgando y completamente vulnerable.

El tatuaje ya no estaba.

Sin necesidad de una orden, las ramas de Bosque lo fueron liberando lentamente y lo depositaron con suavidad en el suelo.

-Muchas gracias -les dijo Sakura a ambas y después de esto se volvieron a convertir en cartas.

Mientras Sakura y Meiling se arrodillaban junto al desfallecido Shaoran, Eriol liberaba a Yue y Kerberos, los cuales, al verse fuera de su prisión volaron de inmediato junto a Sakura que hablaba con Ozai, quien se había acercado a las jovencitas casi arrastrándose y bastante despacio. Este último también se colocó junto al joven chino y revisó su mano la cual estaba libre de toda marca o señal.

-No puedo creerlo -susurró.

-¿Va a estar bien? -preguntó Meiling.

-Si, creo que sí -contestó incrédulo– el tatuaje desapareció.

-Entonces supongo que no tenemos que quedarnos aquí mas tiempo -dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba acompañado de Touya Kinomoto, después de haberlo ayudado también con sus ataduras.

Ozai pareció salir de la incredulidad que le causó la eficiencia del conjuro de Sakura al ver y oír a aquel chico.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes dos? -dijo mirando a Eriol y Meiling.

-Me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa, podría decirse que soy un viejo amigo de Sakura. Y ella -señaló a Meiling con un ademán- es una amiga mía, Li Meiling. Prima de Li Shaoran -añadió esto último al ver el rostro sorprendido del chico cuando escuchó el apellido de la jovencita.

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Sakura al ver que Shaoran solo estaba desmayado y no parecía ser algo grave.

-Hemos venido a buscar a Li, Sakura -contestó Eriol cortés.

-¿Vienen de parte del Clan Li? -inquirió Ozai.

-No exactamente -contestó Eriol serio, pero con los ojos chispeantes.

Hizo un movimiento con su báculo y el cuerpo de Li comenzó a levitar con las piernas y brazos colgando.

-Como dije antes, será mejor que nos vallamos, Li necesita descansar en un lugar cómodo. Sinceramente ya se le veía agotado mucho antes de quedar inconsciente.

-Y también quisiera saber por qué Shaoran actuaba de esa forma -agregó la chica de lacio cabello negro.

-¡Shaoran! -gritó Sakura inesperadamente al ver con espanto que el cuerpo inmóvil del chico comenzaba a palidecer y después a volverse gradualmente transparente hasta que se desvaneció por completo.

-No te preocupes Sakura, fui yo -intervino Eriol con una sonrisa al ver que Sakura abría la boca tratando de articular palabra–, lo envié al hotel.

Sakura suspiró, por un momento había pensado en Ching y en la piedra que aún tenía consigo. Inmediatamente se pusieron en camino hacia donde se hospedaba Eriol, para no dejar solo a Li mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, aunque ninguno de ellos lo supiera, esa misma escena era observada por los ojos de Ching, quien estaba realmente enojado pero a la vez satisfecho y esa satisfacción opacaba el enojo casi por completo.

¡Por fin lo había encontrado!

La pérdida de Li como subordinado había valido la pena después de todo. Aunque le habría sido útil un poco más. A él y también a su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos se encontraban ya en la espaciosa y elegante habitación de Eriol, (mas bien era la sala de la habitación, ya que en la recámara se encontraba Li descansando), Ozai se había ofrecido explicarles a Eriol y Meiling lo que pasaba. Habló del deseo de Ching Ma por poseer objetos de gran poder, les contó que había robado el Zafiro de Senin y que él intentaba recuperarlo, explicó cómo había conocido a Li y que su extraño comportamiento se debía al poder del Zafiro.

-Ya veo -dijo Eriol al terminar de hablar Ozai.

-Ahora por favor díganos como supieron que Shaoran estaba aquí -pidió Sakura.

-Eso es muy sencillo, Kaho me dijo que sintió la presencia de Li cierta noche.

-¿Pero y Meiling? ustedes no se conocían.

-Ahora estudio en una escuela en Londres, Sakura, ahí conocí a Eriol hace tiempo -explicó Meiling– hace poco mi madre me informó que Shaoran había desaparecido, cuando se lo conté a Eriol, me dijo lo que le había dicho la profesora Mizuki.

-Pero cuando llegaste no dudaste en pelear contra Shaoran, Meiling ¿por qué?

-Es que no llegamos en ese preciso momento Sakura -dijo Eriol.

- ¿Qué?

-Nosotros estábamos ahí desde que Li peleaba con usted -dijo Eriol mirando a Ozai quien hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

-No seas tan formal, soy mayor que tú pero no un anciano.

-Lo recordaré -confirmó con una sonrisa.

Ozai lo miró y a simple vista el chico le cayó bien, aunque con esa sonrisa amable y mirada tan segura dedujo que también era una persona muy inteligente y por lo tanto de cuidado, además de tener un gran poder mágico sin contar que era el primero que no desconfiaba inmediatamente de él, lo cual era (tenía que admitirlo) mas sospechoso.

-Si estaban ahí, ¿por que no se hicieron presentes? -continuó Sakura quien tenía mas dudas cada vez.

-Era una situación confusa así que preferimos observar primero un poco.

-¿Confusa? Pero si ustedes venían a buscar a Shaoran y lo vieron peleando con alguien a quien no conocían ¿no creyeron que Ozai era un enemigo? -inquirió Sakura y Eriol comprobó que ya no era la misma niña despistada que conoció una vez -porque yo así lo hubiera pensado -terminó diciendo, ajena a los pensamientos del inglés.

-Es lo mismo que yo le dije -se quejó Meiling apoyando a Sakura– pero solo me dijo que esperara un poco más y fue cuando Shaoran comenzó a atacarte a ti. Fue algo asombroso porque jamás imaginé a Shaoran tratando de lastimarte.

Todos los presentes clavaron sus miradas en Eriol que solo seguía sonriendo. Francamente, desde su vida anterior se había acostumbrado a no tener que esclarecerle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Yue y Kerberos, pues el guardián lunar obedecía y atendía a lo que decía sin rechistar, mientras que el solar parecía haberse acostumbrado a su manera de ser tan poco… usual. Ahora por el contrario, se había percatado que se estaba rodeando de varias personas con las cuales era preciso decir mas de lo estrictamente necesario.

-Desde esta tarde pude sentir la presencia de Li conjurando un hechizo celador -comenzó a explicar-. No era nada extraño, solo que le hizo ciertos cambios que concordaban perfectamente con Yue y Kerberos y eso si llamó mi atención, fue así como sospeché de Li -todos lo escuchaban atentamente y a pesar de que guardó silencio por unos momentos nadie dijo nada pues sabían que aun no terminaba–. Pues bien, confirmé mis dudas al verlo pelear con Ozai, ya que sentí su presencia muy cerca de ti casi todo el tiempo desde que llegamos, me pareció obvio que era alguien de tu confianza Sakura -y la miró con ojos que chispeaban ingenio puro, se acomodó mejor en la silla en la cual estaba sentado y agregó la respuesta a la última pregunta que le habían hecho con gesto distraído-: no quise presentarme de inmediato para que Meiling viera todo y no se adelantara a los hechos.

Ozai había quedado mudo. Definitivamente, ese chico era bastante listo para su edad, además de ser alguien perfectamente adiestrado en magia, pues esa diferencia que mencionó en el conjuro que hizo Li, era algo que no se nota con facilidad, mucho menos a distancia.

En ese momento, Nakuru Akizuki salió de la habitación en que se encontraba durmiendo Shaoran, donde había permanecido todo ese tiempo cuidándolo, todos la miraron intrigados.

-Ha despertado.

Sakura se puso de pie de inmediato.

-¿Qué dijo? -preguntó rápido.

-Dijo que... –dudó un poco, parecía que lo que iba a decir le daba algo de pena, cosa poco usual en ella- dijo que quiere hablar contigo... Eriol.

Todos parecieron sorprenderse, incluso Touya, que estaba a punto de protestar el que Sakura fuera a hablar con ese mocoso, se detuvo justo a tiempo al escuchar el nombre que pronunciaba Nakuru.

Eriol no dijo nada, solo se puse de pie y entró a la habitación mientras que Sakura aparentaba suma tranquilidad. Después de todo ya lo había hecho por mucho tiempo. Lo que todos vieron fue que volvía a tomar asiento serena, pero por dentro se reprendía a sí misma.

¡Había sido una tonta! ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que Shaoran quería hablar con ella? Ahogó un suspiro. La verdad, desde que lo vio aquella noche y supo que era cautivo de Ching, a parte de preocuparse por encontrar la manera de ayudarlo, también sintió algo de alivio. El saber que no fue su propia decisión el cortar la comunicación con ella le hizo pensar que tal vez...

Recordó su mirada cuando ambos pelearon y creyó haber visto un hermoso brillo que solo tenía cuando la veía a ella "o al menos así era antes" pensó con pesar, ahora estaba confundida. Tal vez solo lo había imaginado.

-¿Qué más dijo? -la voz de Meiling la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Preguntó cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente y también quiso saber cómo se encontraba Ozai -contestó Nakuru tan confianzuda como siempre a la vez que le lanzaba miradas coquetas a Ozai-. _Es un par de años más joven que yo pero eso no le quita lo guapo _-pensó con regocijo mientras veía a Touya de reojo– _espero que no te descuides Touya, querido._

Al entrar Eriol en la habitación se encontró con que Li ya estaba de pie y se observaba en un espejo la venda que tenía en la mejilla derecha, unas pequeñas manchas rojas habían atravesado la tela, además de otros cortes que se había hecho gracias a la Carta Bosque.

-No deberías levantarte tan rápido Li -dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él-, será mejor que te recuperes por completo.

-Estoy bien -replicó sin darle mucha importancia y girándose hacia Eriol– esta es la única herida física que tengo y no es de cuidado -tal vez los cortes no contaban para él, ni el agotamiento mágico y psíquico al que estuvo sujeto, pensó Eriol distraído-. Pero hay algo que necesito decirte y que es importante Hiragizawa.

Eriol observó a Li a través de sus anteojos con su completa atención. Había algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía bastante tiempo y al final podría ser posible que también se relacionara con lo ocurrido. Después de todo, los Li y las anteriormente llamadas Cartas Clow tenían mucho que ver.

-Te escucho -dijo ya más serio.

Shaoran pareció percibir el cambio en el joven inglés porque arrugó el entrecejo de manera casi imperceptible antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Supongo que ya estás al tanto de todo -se aseguró Shaoran antes que nada y continuó al ver al joven dar una ligera cabeceada de asentimiento– bien, este tiempo que estuve...

-¿Ausente? -sugirió Eriol pero a Shaoran ninguna sonrisa le llegó a los labios.

-Descubrí algunas cosas -soltó como si fuera un pesado lastre.

-Vaya.

Li no se esperaba esa clase de respuesta, de todos modos continuó.

-Lo que quiero decirte, Hiragizawa, es que sospecho que Ching está detrás de ti.

Eriol no dijo nada, ni siquiera pareció sorprenderse. Sin embargo, esta vez Li si había previsto esa reacción.

-Para ser más precisos -siguió hablando el chino sin alterarse-, detrás de la reencarnación del Mago Clow.

Eriol entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Como ya te dije, solo son sospechas, pero podría decirte que si estoy algo seguro -Li se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y dio un par de pasos para ver hacia afuera por la ventana del hotel-. En un principio, creí que Ching buscaba objetos mágicos para la batalla entre clanes. No se si lo sepas, pero el hijo de Ching Ma es el jefe del Clan Ching quienes están en guerra contra mi clan.

-El hijo… -repitió Eriol– resulta algo bastante extraño estando su padre aún con vida ¿es lo que quieres decir?

-Es extraño sin duda, pero no es eso a lo que quiero llegar. Creí que Ching buscaba magia para dársela a su hijo Auki y derrotarnos fácilmente, pero al pasar el tiempo comencé a notar algo. Los objetos que Ching Ma tomaba bajo su poder los conservaba él mismo. Jamás vi ni un rastro de satisfacción en él al poseer un nuevo objeto. Y, el tiempo que estuve a su lado, jamás lo vi comunicarse con su hijo, ni siquiera tratar de hacerlo. Empecé a poner atención en estos objetos y noté que eran principalmente de Inglaterra y países del occidente, y cerca de cada uno de los lugares en los que Ching los había encontrado, el mago Clow había vivido o pasado alguna temporada. No encontré excepciones, todo tenía el nombre de Clow rondando.

Eriol se asombró al oír esto, era consiente de que los Li eran muy minuciosos con sus miembros y sabia que seguramente tendrían bastante información de su encarnación anterior. Eso no era lo que le sorprendía, lo asombroso era la memoria del joven frente a él, que sin ningún diario, libro o referencia alguna, (solo los lugares de procedencia de los objetos) había sacado tal conclusión. Li sin duda era un buen estudiante y seguramente gran parte de sus estudios habían sido acerca de Clow. No veía otra razón por la que estuviera tan bien instruido.

-Además -continuó Li ignorante de lo que pensaba el joven de cabellos azules– está la obsesión por tener las Cartas Sakura y sus guardianes; si en verdad estuviera en busca de estos objetos mágicos al azar, hay muchos de ellos sin dueño y de los cuales saben casi todos los clanes, pero ni siquiera se ha acercado a esos lugares.

-Entiendo.

-Excelente -dijo Li con cierto tono irónico– ahora puedes explicarme a mí.

-¿Explicarte? -preguntó hasta cierto punto inocente.

-¿Cómo es que Ching Ma tiene datos tan precisos del mago Clow? -inquirió Li volviéndose de nuevo hacia Hiragizawa y con expresión dura– ni siquiera el anciano Jefe del Concilio tiene información tan detallada. Eso solo le pertenece al Clan Li.

Eriol miró a Li con algo de sorpresa. Definitivamente ya no era el mismo niño al que solía confundir a menudo. Él y Sakura habían cambiado un poco aunque podría decir que su esencia era la misma.

Suspiró. ¿Era de verdad necesario decirle a Li?, cierto era que el problema involucraba a demasiadas personas (desde una chica japonesa hasta un clan chino entero), pero no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo al tener que decir todo acerca de lo que hacía, cómo lo hacía y por qué lo hacía. Ni como Clow ni ahora como Eriol había tenido que ofrecer tanta cuenta de sus actos en tan poco tiempo. Por otro lado, era casi seguro que de ahora en adelante él mismo terminaría con el asunto y ninguno de los presentes sufriría alguna consecuencia irreparable.

Después de quedar satisfecho con aquel pensamiento decidió que no tenía que contarle a Li o por lo menos no de momento, pues también debería pensar en el siguiente paso que daría a continuación y tendría que andarse con más cuidado. Fue entonces que prefirió responder a Li con otra pregunta:

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé?

-No vi un solo gesto de sorpresa en tu rostro -respondió Li altanero.

-No deberías olvidar que hablas con la reencarnación del Mago Clow.

-No me asustas con eso. Ya no soy un niño.

Bien, si eso no funcionó, trataría con la segunda alternativa.

-Ya lo sé, tu y Sakura han cambiado mucho -sonrió para sus adentros al ver el cambio de Li ante la mención de la joven castaña, si hay lago que puede distraer a Shaoran Li eso se llama Sakura Kinomoto, así era de niños y por lo visto lo seguiría siendo– hablando de Sakura, la pobre estaba muy preocupada por ti Li.

Esta vez Eriol no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de Li. Pero volvió a ponerse serio, ya había conseguido lo que quería (desviar la atención de Li), pero ya que tocaban el tema no sería mala idea ayudar un poco a sus antiguos compañeros, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Sin embargo -comenzó a decir serio y con una expresión de preocupación falsa–, aunque pudo ayudarte me parece que hay algo que aún le preocupa, ¿tú no sabes que puede ser Li?

-¿Yo? -preguntó algo nervioso- porque habría de saberlo.

-Bueno, como eran tan buenos amigos en la primaria yo pensé que... -y dejó la frase en el aire.

El pobre Shaoran estaba tieso como roca, no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas, además que Hiragizawa no era alguien que pudiera clasificarse como confiable. Cuando despertó ya había pensado hablar con Sakura y explicarle como habían pasado las cosas pero entonces recordó que su hermano estaba también ahí y por ahora no quería tener problemas con él y menos después de haberlo derrotado de esa manera. Conocía bien el orgullo masculino (él mismo era algo orgulloso) y juraría que ahora le caía peor que antes a Touya Kinomoto.

Por eso fue que decidió hablar primero con Hiragizawa.

Extendió la mano para tomar un vaso de agua que estaba sobre una mesita de noche (se le había secado la boca ante el recuerdo de Kinomoto) pero ante el movimiento brusco sintió que todo el lugar daba vueltas y se llevó una mano a la frente por reflejo. Muy bien. Tal vez no estaba tan recuperado como creía.

-Deberías volver a dormir -sugirió Eriol al ver el semblante pálido de su excompañero y ayudó a Li para que se acostara de nuevo.

-Gracias.

-No debes preocuparte Li solo duerme un poco -pero antes de salir agregó con picardía-: yo le explicaré a Sakura tu estado, pero podrán hablar mañana.

Y salió aún riendo de la habitación dejando a un Li completamente colorado.

-¿Cómo está? -le preguntó Meiling al verlo salir.

-Está algo débil, así que sugiero que ya no lo molestemos -contestó Eriol ocultando su sonrisa– aunque solo tenga algunos cortes pequeños y ninguna herida grave, me parece que el deshacerse de ese tatuaje debió ser agotador.

-Entonces ya vámonos -dijo Touya tajante mientras Sakura asentía y Ozai también se ponía de pie.

-¿Ya se van? -preguntó Nakuru decepcionada pero en un movimiento rápido se puso entre Touya y Ozai y dijo mientras los sujetaba de un brazo a cada uno-: No sé cuando volveré a estar rodeada de dos chicos tan guapos y ya se quieren ir ¡que mala suerte!

Touya exhaló con resignación pensando que Nakuru ya se había tardado en molestarlo mientras que Ozai por otra parte se veía algo incómodo (tal vez apenado, ¡es un chico serio! dentro de lo que cabe, claro está) por tener a Nakuru tan cerca, por que la joven mujer jalaba sus brazos y atraía a ambos hombres hacia ella con una facilidad sorprendente.

-¿Quieres soltarme de una vez Akizuki? -remilgaba Touya con su casual enfado e indiferencia mezclados, pero Nakuru lo sujetó con mas fuerza al oírlo.

-¿Sigues llamándome así querido Touya? -reprochó Nakuru con desilusión– cuantas veces tengo que decirte. Llámame: Na-ku-ru.

Touya hizo un gesto de disgusto y se soltó del brazo de Nakuru con agilidad. Para desgracia del pobre Ozai quien tuvo que soportar a la dama él solo, pues Nakuru se aferró a su cuello mientras recargaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Tu si me llamarás por mi nombre ¿verdad Ozai?

-¿Eh? -el pobre chico de ojos amarillos no sabía que decir o pensar.

Nakuru sonreía al ver el nerviosismo de Ozai, ¡se veía tan lindo! Se aferró aún más a su cuello con deleite.

-Vamos ¿verdad que si?

-Pues… si así lo quieres -y diciendo esto hizo un movimiento parecido a una clase de arte marcial pero no tan rudo y se alejó de las zarpas de Nakuru para después refugiarse prácticamente detrás de Sakura ante el ceño de su hermano mayor.

-Ya vámonos Sakura -le susurró rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las risas inundaban la habitación entera, aunque no era precisamente una carcajada, mas bien esa risa parecía hasta la melodía de una canción.

-No te rías Tomoyo -se quejó Ozai enojado- créeme que no fue muy gracioso que digamos y sabes bien que tengo un buen sentido del humor.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Tomoyo tratando de contener la risa– pero no puedo evitarlo.

Sakura también estaba ahí y se reía junto a Tomoyo, ya que después de relatarle la repentina aparición de Eriol y Meiling, tocó el turno de contarle el nerviosismo del que fue presa Ozai momentos antes frente la insistencia de Nakuru.

-Si Ozai, discúlpanos -se unió Sakura aunque seguía riendo– es solo que nunca imaginé que una persona como tu… -volvió a reírse.

-Está bien, pueden reírse todo lo que quieran, no me interesa -por un segundo pensó en hacer mención de Li por venganza pero de inmediato descartó la idea, eso sería algo bajo en definitiva.

Ahogó un suspiro. Al menos aquella escenita sirvió para que Sakura olvidara a Li de momento porque a pesar de aparentar calma en el hotel, estaba seguro de que no se sentía así y esa seguridad en sus suposiciones se derivaba de sus dones "especiales". Podía notar la confusión en el espíritu de la chica con mas claridad que con la que escuchaba esas risas desquiciantes. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella de ese tema (se suponía que el no estaba enterado) pero la manera en la que Sakura vio a Li esa tarde decía mas que mil palabras.

Parecía que a la chica le gustaba Li en serio, se preguntaba si él también sentiría lo mismo por ella, según Tomoyo, a Li también le gustaba Sakura pero no sabía si todavía sentía lo mismo. Por la expresión de todo el mundo en la habitación de ese chico Eriol, de seguro pensaban que Li preguntaría por Sakura; él mismo también lo había pensado y sin duda fue una sorpresa escuchar que quería hablar con un inglés y no con la chica que supuestamente le gustaba.

En fin, siguieron conversando con Tomoyo, contándole todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde con mas detalles hasta que Sakura dijo estar algo cansada y se fue a dormir, dejando a solas a Tomoyo y Ozai.

-¿Y tú no estás cansado? -le preguntó Tomoyo- Sakura dijo que habías quedado débil después de pelear con Li.

-Mmm, creo que ya no estoy tan cansado como en ese momento -respondió indiferente– utilicé mas magia de la debida en el último ataque que le lancé a Li, dejándome temporalmente cansado, pero con el paso del tiempo la energía vuelve -y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al percatarse de algo que antes no había notado- creo que por eso el resistió más que yo, solo utilizó el rango necesario dejando una buena reserva de magia para él. Cielos, fue muy listo.

Tomoyo lo observaba comprendiendo que Ozai hablaba consigo mismo, ¡hombres! Si no eran autos, tenía que ser la magia. Rió para sus adentros.

-Oye Tomoyo -la chica volvió a la realidad bruscamente- ¿Crees que a Li aún le guste Sakura?

Vaya cambio de tema.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Nada, solo es curiosidad.

Y era cierto. Ese tema le parecía más interesante de lo normal, ¡que extraño! Tal vez el interesante para él era Li, siempre le pareció (o al menos el poco tiempo que lo trató) un chico bastante serio y un tanto arrogante, pero al descubrir que al mencionado muchacho le atraía una chica como Sakura le llamó demasiado la atención, eso demostraba que todos tenían un lado oculto para los demás.

-Podría jurar que Li aún quiere a Sakura -contestó Tomoyo convencida.

-Y que me dices de ese chico Eriol.

-¿Eriol? Que hay con él -preguntó extrañada.

-No lo sé -respondió dubitativo pero al mismo tiempo holgado- es un chico muy amable, demasiado, diría yo.

-Eriol siempre ha sido así desde...

-La primaria -completó Ozai.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sonrió.

-Adiviné.

Siguieron el ejemplo de Sakura y se fueron a dormir, Touya y Yukito se habían ido a sus casas hace unas horas, no sin antes de que Touya le recordara a Sakura que al día siguiente iría por ella para llevarla a casa, pues su padre volvería de la excavación y las clases ya estaban por reiniciar.

Muy temprano en la mañana, justo cuando tres jóvenes y un guardián terminaban de desayunar, el hermano mayor de Sakura hizo acto de presencia para llevarse consigo a su hermana menor. Algo temprano para todos, pero Touya no quería dejar a Sakura más tiempo con ese tipo. Seguía sin agradarle.

Sakura y Tomoyo se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo "vamos, ni que sea la última vez que fueran a verse" comentó Ozai con sarcasmo al ver tal muestra de afecto.

-Entonces nos veremos el lunes -dijo Sakura como despedida.

-Si -confirmó sonriente Tomoyo mientras los hermanos Kinomoto salían de la mansión y subían al auto de Touya.

-No hagan tanto drama -murmuró Ozai- hoy es sábado y se verán el lunes.

La residencia Daidouji se perdió de vista rápidamente, el camino de regreso fue rápido y en silencio y no tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de color amarillo que pertenecía a la familia Kinomoto. Ese hogar no había cambiado nada en los últimos años, excepto tal vez, que en la habitación de Sakura habían desaparecido casi todos los muñecos de felpa y solo había conservado dos de ellos, una muñeca con un traje rosa y un listón rojo, regalo de Tomoyo, y un osito gris, los cuales estaban en la cabecera de la cama.

Sakura entró a su habitación con su maleta y la dejó en la cama al tiempo que la habría y sacaba las cosas para acomodarlas de nuevo en su lugar. Estaba haciendo esto cuando levantó su mirada hacia donde se encontraban la muñeca y el oso gris, aunque su concentración estaba solamente puesta en el oso.

¿Por que tenía que pensar en eso? La noche anterior también le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto y no había llegado a nada. Debería de dejar de pensar en eso o se volvería loca, tal vez ya lo estaba, porque en su locura se imaginó la figura de Shaoran parada en su ventana.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Aaahhh! -las playeras y pantalones que Sakura tenía en las manos salieron disparados por todos lados cuando "la ilusión creada por su mente" le habló.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte -dijo Shaoran entrando y ayudándole a levantar la ropa tirada.

-N-no eh, no te preocupes -contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa y al ver de nuevo al chico notó una venda que cubría su mejilla, gracias a eso debió haber sabido desde un principio que no se trataba de su imaginación– eh… Shaoran... ¿Por qué entraste por la ventana? -preguntó, para distraerse en otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de saber lo cerca que estaba de ella.

Las mejillas de Shaoran se tiñeron de rojo por un momento pero desaparecieron cuando hizo una mueca de enfado.

-Tu hermano me dijo que no estabas en casa -ambos se pusieron de pie y dejaron la ropa en la cama- parece que el tiempo que ha pasado sin poderes le hizo olvidar que puedo sentir tu presencia, o tal vez solo lo hizo por molestar.

Repentinamente oyeron unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo dándole apenas tiempo a Shaoran de ocultarse detrás de la puerta, la cual se abrió dejando ver a la cabeza de Touya Kinomoto asomándose a la habitación.

-¿Pasó algo Sakura? -preguntó ocultando su preocupación– escuché que gritaste.

-No hermano, es solo que… me resbalé y caí. Por eso grité.

Touya le lanzó una mirada a la habitación y vio la ropa arrugada en la cama.

-Debí suponerlo -gruñó aunque con alivio– los monstruos suelen hacer escándalo de cualquier cosa.

-¡Yo no soy un monstruo! -replicó enfada.

Touya hizo un ademán de manos dando a entender que le daba igual lo que pensara y cerró la puerta detrás de el.

-Es un odioso -remilgó la chica con sus ojos verdes brillantes de puro enojo.

-Sí, lo sé -convino Shaoran y Sakura se puso rígida, por un momento había olvidado que Shaoran estaba ahí.

Se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro sin decir nada mas al darse plena cuenta de que estaban solos. Era estúpido cómo ambos habían pensado en ese momento durante tanto tiempo y ahora no sabían que decir.

-¿De qué querías hablar? -preguntó finalmente Sakura después de aquellos segundos de silencio incomodo.

-Quiero explicarte bien las cosas Sakura -serio pero a la vez nervioso.

-¿Explicarme? -preguntó aparentando desentendimiento, acababa de recordar todo el tiempo que pasó sin saber nada de él y la desilusión que se llevó la noche anterior al ver que a Shaoran no le parecía lo suficientemente importante como para haberle "explicado" en ese momento.

-Sí Sakura, explicarte -repitió incómodo, notando claramente su rechazo y pensó que lo mejor sería decirle todo directamente- lo que quiero decirte es que... quiero decir… que todo este tiempo he pensado en ti Sakura. No había día en el que no te recordara.

Cada palabra suya fue como aire limpio para sus pulmones, no podía seguir fingiendo mas, su corazón pareció latir con tal fuerza que amenazaba con salir disparado y sus manos temblaban tanto que tuvo que juntarlas para disimular aquel movimiento descontrolado. Su boca simplemente había enmudecido.

Pero el joven chino malinterpretó su silencio. No podía reclamarle nada, toda la culpa había sido suya, sería un milagro que después de tanto tiempo Sakura siguiera sintiendo algo por él.

-Yo solo quería que lo supieras, siento mucho molestarte con esto -pasó como un rayo a su lado y se apoyó en la ventana para salir.

-Shaoran...

Podía jurar que sintió como el alma le regresó al cuerpo después de escuchar el llamado de Sakura. Se giró.

-...yo también he pensado en ti.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y ambos jóvenes se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser mas importante en esos momentos si se tenían el uno al otro?

Todo el dolor y los malos recuerdos desaparecieron cuando hicieron contacto. Fue como una eficaz poción de olvido, la mejor medicina, sin duda.

De pronto, la temblorosa chica sintió como él la liberaba un poco de su agarre, permitiéndole ver sus ojos almendra que brillaban más que nunca. Ambos corazones parecían latir al mismo ritmo mientras veía como esos ojos se acercaban más a ella...

-¡SAKUUURAAAA!

Ambos jóvenes se separaron de sobresalto pues el pequeño Kero acababa de entrar a la habitación en un momento no muy oportuno.

-Kero... -murmuró Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago yo aquí? -repitió enfadado- ¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?

-Shaoran y yo estábamos conversando, Kero.

-Sí, conversando -repitió con ironía taladrando a Li con la mirada.

Shaoran no se quedó atrás y le devolvió el gesto de igual manera, sin embargo, su mirada cayó de nuevo en Sakura y volvió a sonreír.

-Será mejor que nos veamos en otra ocasión -le dijo Shaoran a Sakura y caminó de nuevo hacia la ventana, se paró en el alfeizar y la miró de nuevo, intentando grabar esa imagen en su mente– adiós.

-Adiós -se despidió Sakura sonriente.

Y saltó. Sakura corrió para alcanzar a ver como caía en el jardín y luego se iba por la calle, hasta que desapareció al dar vuelta en una esquina, se quedó viendo hacia esa dirección por unos segundos mas hasta que estuvo completamente segura de que todo eso había pasado en realidad.

-No me digas que entró por la ventana -gruñó Kero escandalizado- ¿Por qué estabas a solas con ese mocoso?

Sakura se volteó hacia Kero con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro y sus ojos verdes parecían dos esmeraldas que brillaban con el sol, tomó al guardián dorado y lo sujetó en un fuerte abrazo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama como en un ensueño.

-Sa...kura... me... falta... aire

Pero la Maestra de las Cartas no le escuchaba pues estaba perdida en las profundidades de la felicidad. Repentinamente se puso de pie dejando libre al guardián.

-Kero, vayamos a la casa de Tomoyo.

-Pero Sakura acabamos de venir de ahí.

Sakura pareció desilusionarse un poco.

-No importa -volvió a sonreír- se lo diré el lunes.

Lo que tenía que contarle no era como para decirlo por teléfono, se dijo. Y volvió a la tarea de guardar su ropa, solo que esta vez tarareaba una canción. ¡Estaba tan feliz!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola Eriol, ¿puedo ver a Shaoran?

-No lo creo.

-¿Aún está descansando?

-No, hace un rato salió. No te asustes, lo vi completamente recuperado -agregó al ver la cara de espanto de Meiling– creo que tiene que solucionar asuntos pendientes.

-¿Asuntos pendientes? -repitió pero comprendió de inmediato al ver la picardía en los ojos de Eriol-. Entonces tal vez se tarde un poco.

Contradiciendo lo que Meiling dijo, la figura de Shaoran apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-No creí que volverías tan rápido Li -dijo Eriol pero de pronto adquirió una falsa seriedad- no me digas que no quiso escucharte.

-Nunca pensé que fuera esa clase de chica -opinó Meiling reprobadoramente.

-Tienes razón aparenta ser bastante tierna.

Los dos hablaban animadamente tomando de sorpresa a Shaoran en un principio pero después empezó a impacientarse.

-Tal vez si le pidieras al joven Ozai que hable con ella -continuo Eriol– no creo que se niegue, se ve que te aprecia.

-Tienes razón, el chico de cabello alborotado -secundó Meiling- creo que Sakura y el eran amigos ¡oh! -exclamó de pronto llevándose las manos a la boca- no creerás que ese chico y Sakura...

-¡¿Quieren dejar de decir tonterías? -explotó Shaoran sin dejar a Meiling terminar lo que iba a decir.

-Ya Shaoran, cálmate o te va a dar un infarto -Meiling tomó a su primo de un brazo y lo obligó a sentarse en un sofá- hablemos de otra cosa.

-Tienes razón -afirmó Eriol- Sakura es importante pero también hay otras cosas que también lo son.

Meiling se volvió hacia Eriol con una mirada que decía "la broma terminó", pero el hechicero de Inglaterra solo se encogió de hombros.

-Shaoran, nuestro clan está en problemas -dijo muy seria la única jovencita del salón y su primo olvidó su enojo.

-Lo supongo, llevo casi once meses desaparecido.

-Mi madre me dijo que hace cuatro meses que ya todo el concilio y los demás clanes están enterados, todo es un caos en Hong Kong.

-Tengo que volver a Hong Kong -dijo un tanto desalentado.

-No creo que esa sea la mejor opción -terció Hiragizawa– tu clan está en medio de una batalla mágica, no lo olvides.

-Sabes bien que esas batallas no son como las guerras de la gente común -le contestó Li– no hay magos por las calles de Hong Kong arrojando hechizos y maldiciones.

-Por eso mismo es mas peligroso, estoy seguro que sabes que hay hechizos que solo funcionan con determinada persona o familia y si mueres, tu clan se destruirá desde adentro al tratar de encontrar un nuevo Jefe.

Shaoran apretó los puños con fuerza, sabía que Hiragizawa tenía razón, tal vez su clan ya empezaba a pelear entre si por el puesto del jefe. ¿Pero que mas podría hacer?

-Entonces que sugieres. ¿Que primero envíe una carta? -dijo irónico- las vías de comunicación cambian casi quincenalmente para que los mensajes no sean interceptados, hace casi un año que no se nada del clan y dudo que Meiling pueda comunicarse.

Meiling bajó la mirada, ella no tenía forma de comunicare a Hong Kong, su madre era la que solía enviarle mensajes o llamadas telefónicas.

-Precisamente una carta era mi sugerencia -dijo Eriol sonriendo, se levantó, caminó hacia la ventana y colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca emitió un silbido lento y suave.

Shaoran y Meiling también caminaron a la ventana pero no vieron nada.

-¿Qué hiciste Eriol? -preguntó Meiling impaciente, pero Eriol solo sonrió.

Repentinamente una pequeña mota negra se dejó ver a lo lejos en el cielo, la cual cada vez se acercaba más y más.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es... ¿una lechuza? -inquirió Shaoran al ver que a la mota se le veían alas y pico.

-Exactamente Li, que buena vista tienes -celebró Eriol.

Momentos después una lechuza tan negra como la noche aterrizó en la ventana, sus ojos eran grises como si una niebla los empeñara dándole un porte algo misterioso y de una de sus patas colgaba un pequeño cascabel que extrañamente no tintineaba.

-¿Cómo puede servirnos una lechuza Eriol?

-Su nombre es Kage y es una lechuza mensajera Meiling, es el medio de comunicación de los magos en occidente -explicó el inglés– lamentablemente, como no me relaciono con muchos magos, Kage no tiene mucho trabajo -y cubriendo su boca le susurró a Li como si no quisiera que la lechuza lo escuchara– además que prefiero utilizar el teléfono.

-¿Crees que sea seguro enviar una lechuza? -preguntó Li no muy convencido.

-Por eso no hay problema -contestó Eriol ya con tono normal y con la mano apuntó el cascabel- esto es un talismán que protege a Kage de cualquier intento de intervención mágica o no -estiró el brazo y la lechuza se posó en él– lo único que tienes que hacer es escribir la carta y Kage se encargará del resto.

-Entonces supongo que está bien -terminó aprobando Li y se dispuso a escribir una breve carta en donde decía estar bien, su actual localización y por ultimo pedía instrucciones, es decir, si volver o no a Hong Kong. Dobló la carta y la ató a la pata de la lechuza pero ésta no se movió sino que parecía verlo a los ojos- ¿Qué pasa?

-Si no escribes a quien va dirigida tienes que decírselo.

-¿Decírselo? ¿Hablas de _decirle _a la lechuza?

-Si.

Shaoran vio el rostro de Hiragizawa y supo que no bromeaba, miró la lechuza y sintiéndose tonto dijo:

-Ieran Li.

Apenas y dijo estas palabras, la lechuza extendió las alas y alzó el vuelo saliendo por la ventana hasta volverse nuevamente un punto negro en el cielo y desaparecer.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar.

Shaoran se volvió hacia Hiragizawa quien acababa de decir estas palabras y lo vio acomodarse en un cómodo sofá y servirse un poco de té que estaba a un lado sobre una mesita, y después volvió a ver por la ventana.

_-__Sí, solo queda esperar -_pensó dándole la razón.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

><p>Aclaración importante:<p>

Solo quería aclarar que usé el método de mensajería usado en la saga de Harry Potter (ya saben, la lechuza) y quería dejar en claro que el mago de la cicatriz, ni uno de sus amigos o enemigos, se verán involucrados en ningún momento en esta historia, solo me copié su entrega del correo (no me demandes J.K. Rowling) n.n

Así que si no te gusta Harry Potter, no hay problema.

Avances: Shaoran no ha olvidado del todo la plática pendiente con el mago inglés y recibe una noticia que lo sorprende en gran manera, Ozai busca algunas respuestas, sin embargo, encuentra unas que no estaba buscando.

Próximo capítulo: **Responsabilidad**


	8. Responsabilidad

_¿Y si el adiós fuera solo el inicio de un encuentro?_

_Acción poética _

_**Responsabilidad **_

-Te lo dije… -aquella voz, aunque haciéndole recordar su error, no causó ningún tipo de fastidio en ella, sino que con ese tono modulado (tal si fuera una melodía) produjo todo lo contrario-, sabía que seguías siendo alguien especial para Li.

Sakura asintió varias veces seguidas junto a una gran sonrisa como respuesta, Tomoyo se encontraba a su lado; ambas estaban sentadas en una banca del parque pingüino, Sakura quiso hablar con su amiga precisamente en ese lugar en especial, ya que le traía demasiados recuerdos que parecían a la vez tan lejanos como presentes en su memoria. Aunque pensándolo bien ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿cuatro, cinco años cuanto mucho? Volvió a sonreír para si misma, ¡que importaba ya! Lo que si era importante era mantener esos recuerdos vivos en su memoria como lo había hecho todo este tiempo, pese a que en alguna ocasión hubiera querido lo contrario… cuando habría dado cualquier cosa por olvidar…

¿Pero en que pensaba?, se dijo agitando la cabeza.

Shaoran estaba con ella y ahora todo estaría bien.

Sentada, con la vista puesta en el Rey Pingüino y después de haberle contado todo lo referente a lo que sucedió con cierto jovencito la media tarde del sábado a Tomoyo, se sintió tan tranquila y relajada que le parecía imposible que cualquier cosa arruinara la paz interior que sentía en esos momentos.

-Pero...

Arrancó sus ojos verdes del pingüino gigante y los depositó de nuevo en Tomoyo casi temiendo a lo que ésta pudiera decirle.

-…entonces aun no han hablado con clama.

-Bueno, ayer domingo también lo vi un rato -respondió casi en un suspiro de alivio y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas- aunque no fue mucho -agregó anticipándose al posible interrogatorio por parte de su amiga-, ya sabes que mi papa volvió ayer de la excavación. Y fue solo una visita corta.

-¿Te contó del tiempo que estuvo... encerrado? -hizo la pregunta forzada. La verdad no quería bajar a Sakura de la nube en la que parecía montada desde que la vio esa mañana, pero tampoco quería que su amiga olvidara todo cuanto pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera si esto no era algo muy agradable, y precisamente por eso lo hacía, no quería que Sakura cayera en un pozo de desentendimiento o se cegara ante lo que posiblemente pasaría en un futuro, pues aunque Li ya no fuera el causante de los desvelos de la castaña, todavía quedaba el problema de ese hombre y el cual no podían dejar de lado como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Sakura por su parte, puso un semblante mas serio ante la pregunta de Tomoyo.

-De lo que mas hablamos fue de mi -dijo con en el tono notoriamente mas desganado que había tenido durante el día-, Shaoran me preguntaba muchas cosas, creo que lo hacía para que yo no le preguntara nada a él.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Bueno, cuando le conté del día que conocimos a Ozai se puso algo serio y le pregunté si eso le molestaba, pero me dijo que no era eso.

Sakura se quedó callada un momento, aún así Tomoyo no dijo nada y esperó a que continuara.

-Entonces le pregunté acerca de ese tiempo en el que él conoció y estuvo con Ozai, y noté de inmediato que se puso muy incómodo y me respondió que no valía la pena hablar de eso.

-Li y Ozai tienen eso en común -dijo Tomoyo como un reflejo– a ninguno de los dos les gusta hablar de lo que pasaron con ese hombre.

-Pero pensé que Ozai no lo dijo antes porque se sentía culpable de haber abandonado a Shaoran.

-Eso es cierto, pero si lo piensas bien, Li también debe sentirse algo culpable.

-¿Y eso por qué? -replicó Sakura de inmediato y levantando un poco la voz–. Nada de lo que hizo Shaoran fue por su culpa. Ese hombre lo obligó -sentenció.

-Lo sé, lo sé -secundó la joven de cabellos negros al ver la manera tan... intensa con la que su amiga defendía al joven Li- pero si Li no ha cambiado desde que lo conocimos (cosa que dudo) debe sentir que falló con tan solo haber sido derrotado desde un principio por ese hombre. Sin contar que me dijiste que si no hubiera sido por el escudo de Eriol, Li te habría matado.

-No te lo dije así Tomoyo.

-Una espada rodeada por una extraña aura verde no solo va a causarte una pequeña herida, y lo sabes.

-Yo se muy bien que el no quería hacerlo -contestó rápidamente defendiendo nuevamente al joven castaño solo que esta ve su voz no sonaba en nada agresiva, sino que parecía mas como una súplica- debiste ver su mirada, yo no lo culpo de nada.

-Así como de seguro, el tampoco culpa a Ozai de haberlo dejado.

Sakura no supo que contestar mientras miraba el suelo bajo sus pies, Tomoyo tenía razón, siempre fue muy lista y esta vez no era la excepción.

-Tampoco hay que olvidar que Li estuvo ahí antes que Ozai y también después que él -escuchó que agregaba su amiga-. No creo que sea una experiencia agradable de contar. Supongo que no quería preocuparte.

-Eso lo sé..., es solo que siento que no me deja ayudarlo, no me gusta que me oculte las cosas, siento que no puedo hacer nada por él.

-¿Lo dice la persona que lo liberó? -preguntó Tomoyo con diversión-. A mi parecer ya has hecho bastante por él.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Tomoyo -dijo seriamente la chica de ojos verdes– no quiero que se encierre en esos recuerdos.

-Tú eres quien debería recordar que desde niño Li está acostumbrado a no pedir ayuda y siempre hacer las cosas por si mismo -dijo Tomoyo quien también se había puesto seria- y una prueba de ello es que aquella vez vino a Japón sin su familia.

-¿Tratas de decirme que solo olvide el asunto? -preguntó incrédula, pues jamás haría oídos sordos ni cerraría los ojos ante cualquier inquietud que atormentara a Shaoran.

-No, claro que no -aclaró la chica de ojos azules– lo que te aconsejo es que no lo interrogues con ese tema, haz que se sienta feliz con lo que es y lo que tiene ahora y que deje de pensar en el pasado porque ya no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Que deje de pensar en el pasado -repitió la dueña de las Cartas Sakura meditando lo que acababa de decirle Tomoyo- ¿Pero cómo voy a hacer eso?

-Eso solo tú lo sabes -respondió Tomoyo y Sakura ahogó un suspiro.

La chica de largo cabello negro vio el semblante de su amiga con arrepentimiento, tal vez debió darle la respuesta pues era bastante sencilla. Desde que eran niños, el pequeño Li con solo ver a Sakura sonreír olvidaba todo y a todos: una simple sonrisa. Esa era su respuesta.

Abrió la boca para decírselo pero antes de que dijera una palabra Sakura se le adelantó.

-Ya que también hablamos de Ozai ¿cómo está el?

-No lo sé -contestó Tomoyo y Sakura la vio con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

-Cómo es eso que no sabes.

-Ozai se fue la tarde del mismo día que tú Sakura -le explicó Tomoyo y algo apenada agregó-: dijo que no sería correcto quedarse conmigo.

-¿Pero a donde se fue?

X-X-X-X-X-X

_-Ya me las arreglaré -__había dicho un joven de cabellos negros y alborotados._

_-Pero..._

_-Vamos Tomoyo -dijo como si se impacientara– tengo mis propios recursos, rentaré una habitación. Durante el viaje hacia acá conseguí dinero._

_-¿Trabajaste? _

_-No. Tenía que llegar antes que Figg así que no podía buscar un trabajo estable._

_-Entonces có__mo..._

_-No creo que quieras saberlo__ -dijo antes que ella terminara._

_La joven no contestó._

_-Pero no debes preocuparte porque no lo robé -aclaró de inmediato creyendo interpretar el silencio de Tomoyo._

_-Jamás pensaría eso -__se descubrió diciendo sin pensar._

_-Gracias -sonrió- eres muy amable -el joven se dio media vuelta y sin voltear atrás levantó la mano izquierda como gesto de despedida-, luego te veo._

_X-X-X-X-X-X_

-Comprendo -dijo Sakura después que Tomoyo le contara las cosas– espero que lo veamos pronto, es un joven muy agradable sin importar lo que diga Kero.

-¿Crees que de verdad vuelva?

-Estoy totalmente segura, además que aún está ese hombre Ching, no creo que Ozai se aleje mucho, cuando habla de eso se le ve siempre muy decidido. En estos días no ha pasado nada pero aún así no debemos confiarnos.

Tomoyo sonrió al escuchar eso, después de todo, la nube de Sakura no volaba tan alto como había creído.

-¿Li no sabe donde se oculta? -preguntó al ocurrírsele de pronto la idea.

-Shaoran dijo que sería una pérdida de tiempo ir, porque lo más seguro era que ya se habría ido-. Puso un semblante de confusión al decir lo siguiente-: pero también dijo que lo más seguro era que no tendríamos que buscarlo.

-Supongo que será ahora él en persona quien venga por tus cartas -dedujo Tomoyo.

-Yo también pensé eso pero creo que Shaoran se refería a otra cosa.

Tomoyo miró a la jovencita de cabello castaño inquisitivamente, había ciertos comentarios suyos que la hicieron pensar que su amiga había dejado de ser aquella pequeña distraída. Tal vez ambas estaban creciendo y esto mismo le hizo preguntarse si ella también estaría cambiando.

-Ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos a casa -escuchó que decía la ojos verdes.

Tomoyo la miró primero con un poco de sorpresa pero después asintió al ver que el Sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, dando como despedida aquel juego de tonalidades anaranjadas.

Se despidieron y cada una tomó diferentes caminos hacia sus casas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tres se encontraban de pie en una refinada habitación, uno de ellos, un joven castaño, parecía algo sorprendido por la llegada del tercero, aunque después de la repentina sorpresa terminó pensando que no era tan insólito.

-He venido a hablar más calmadamente con ambos -dijo el recién llegado.

-Me parece bien -contestó sonriente y cortés el segundo joven de cabellos negro-azulado– que les parece si tomamos un té mientras tanto.

-Eso sería muy agradable -respondió también sonriendo Ozai, sospechando nuevamente de la gran amabilidad del chico, por lo tanto él también le seguiría el juego.

Sin embargo Eriol sonrió mas ante la actitud del joven, dándose perfecta cuenta de sus intenciones. El joven Li simplemente observaba a las personas frente a él, parecía que Ozai ya tenía alguna idea respecto a la singular personalidad de Hiragizawa.

Los tres tomaron asiento en la sala de estar cada uno con una taza de té enfrente.

-Lo primero que les diré -comenzó el joven de ojos dorados– es que soy alguien muy curioso y lo soy más cuando creo que el tema me concierne.

Li permaneció en silencio, pues ya sabía a que quería llegar.

-Así que voy a ir directo al grano -continuó el joven tranquilamente como en cualquier conversación– quiero saber de que hablaron ustedes dos aquella noche.

Y con la misma serenidad tomó su taza de té y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

Li siguió en silencio, la decisión de decirle o no a Ozai era de Hiragizawa, después de todo si le contaban todo a Ozai también tendrían que decirle que él era la reencarnación del Mago Clow. Sin decir nada, dirigió su mirada hacia el joven inglés quien no había dejado de sonreír en ningún instante.

-Té occidental -murmuró Ozai después de unos instantes– no lo había probado antes, me gusta.

Eriol no le devolvió la mirada a Li, pues a quien veía era a Ozai, que le estaba cayendo cada vez mejor, sobre todo por ese comentario del té, definitivamente estaba usando su propia estrategia, aquella de representar una personalidad de amabilidad y hasta cierto punto inocente.

-Me alegro mucho de eso -contestó Eriol a su comentario– y con respecto a esa charla privada que tuvimos Li y yo, no encuentro ninguna razón por lo cual negarnos a decirte.

Shaoran, que estaba empezando a aburrirse con el tema del té, levantó la cabeza y volvió a interesarse.

-Lo que me dijo Li esa noche, son sospechas acerca de los verdaderos intereses de Ching Ma -dijo de pronto Eriol.

-¿Verdadero intereses? -repitió Ozai girando su mirada hacia Li buscando una respuesta, al parecer esa pequeña conversación fue mas importante de lo que el pensaba.

-Creo que Ching está en busca de la reencarnación del Mago Clow -aclaró Li con la intención de no decir nada de más, eso era asunto de Hiragizawa.

Ozai pareció sorprenderse por un escaso segundo ¿el mago Clow había reencarnado? ¿quién sería? Su cabeza comenzó a trabajar tan rápido que parecían salírsele las ideas por las orejas, pero todo eso fue solo por un segundo.

-Entiendo -contestó finalmente asombrando a Li (esa no era la respuesta que esperaba)– y te lo dijo a ti -dijo dirigiéndose a Eriol– porque tú eres esa reencarnación ¿cierto?

Eriol quedó un momento inmóvil, aunque sin expresar ninguna emoción de sorpresa o algo similar, hasta que le pareció pertinente el asentir con la cabeza.

-Sabía que tenías algo diferente -dijo Ozai divertido dejando de lado la educación y amabilidad de una buena vez y sacando a la luz su personalidad indiferente y algo confianzuda.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -preguntó Li algo desconcertado.

-Aquella noche me pareció que la mujer con alas y la pantera gigante tenían algo de parecido con Yue y Kerberos -explicó– creía que solo eran coincidencias pero con lo que ahora dices todo encaja: los guardianes, el poder mágico que tienes -dirigiéndose una vez más a Eriol–, que Li pidió hablar contigo primero y sobretodo esa mirada que tienes de creer saberlo todo -terminó con diversión-. Definitivamente en tu vida anterior perteneciste al Clan Li.

Li frunció el entrecejo al oírlo decir eso último ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, por el contrario Eriol también sonreía junto con Ozai.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Los tres giraron la cabeza a la dirección de donde vino la voz, encontrándose con Meiling Li, quien veía a Ozai con algo de enojo. Shaoran sonrió un poco de lado.

-No pensarás decir que nunca has visto bien a tu primo -dijo Ozai a modo de respuesta sin inmutarse ante la presencia y mirada de Meiling.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Shaoran.

Pero Meiling pareció pensarlo un poco y después de esto abandonó su enojo.

-Tienes razón -terminó aceptando, mientras Shaoran la veía incrédulo–. No pongas esa cara Shaoran, puede que sea cierto.

-Claro que esa sensación es mucho mayor en Hiragizawa -trató de calmarlo Ozai ya que se veía que al chico inglés no le importaba mucho.

-Después de todo -agregó la joven china-, es normal que los familiares tengan cosas en común.

-No somos parientes de Hiragizawa, Meiling -aclaró Shaoran.

-No, pero sí del mago Clow. Después de todo eres uno de sus descendientes.

Shaoran miró a Eriol y éste a su vez también veía a Li como analizándose el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos había pensado en eso antes.

-Es una linda reunión familiar -oyeron decir a Ozai– pero deberíamos hablar de porqué Ching busca al Mago Clow o a su reencarnación.

-Ese es un buen tema -convino Shaoran, aunque le molestó un poco la impaciencia de Ozai, pues el había sido quien desvió la conversación en un principio.

Esta vez Eriol estaba dispuesto a hablar sin poner objeción alguna, después de todo, no era algo tan delicado. Aquella noche ni siquiera sabía con exactitud por que no quiso contarle a Li, tal vez había sido solo por capricho y por estar acostumbrado a hacer las cosas solo y no tener que explicarle a nadie lo que hacía. Hoy por el contrario ya no le molestaba tanto, aunque si los presentes pedían mas detalles podía llevarse un buen tiempo en aclarar ciertos puntos.

Empero, antes de que Eriol dijera una palabra, una espesa sombra negra entró por la ventana y se posó en las rodillas de Li. Era Kage, la lechuza de Eriol, y al parecer traía consigo la respuesta para Shaoran. Alzó la pata en la que estaba atada una nota y el joven la tomó y la leyó rápidamente. La lechuza voló con Eriol después de hacer su entrega.

-¿Qué dice? -preguntó Meiling impaciente mientras Ozai veía a la lechuza con curiosidad ¿acaso era como una paloma mensajera?

-Dice que debo volver a Hong Kong y probar a los Clanes que no estoy muerto -contestó con inquietud– y también dice... -parecía no creer lo que leía- dice que debo reclamar la jefatura de inmediato.

Todos los presentes miraron a Li con incredulidad por unos instantes, ¿habían escuchado bien? ¡Si el chico solo tenía dieciséis años! Sin embargo un par de ojos amarillos fueron los que mas se sorprendieron, ¿Li Shaoran era el heredero de los Li?, jamás hubiera imaginado que aquel jovencito que conoció en una fría y oscura celda fuera el destinado a ser el Jefe del Clan Li. Pareciera que nuca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Meiling avanzó hacia Shaoran y le arrebató la hoja de las manos con brusquedad.

-Déjame ver eso, se supone que serás Jefe hasta los veinte años -sus ojos pasaron rápido por la hoja de papel, corroborando lo ya dicho, no había duda que era la letra de su tía Ieran. Después de los primeros segundos de sorpresa, Shaoran pareció volver de nuevo en si, al momento que Meiling le devolvía la nota.

-Eso ya no importa -replicó con calma poniéndose de pie-, tengo que volver de inmediato, es mi responsabilidad.

Después de él, Ozai también se puso de pie.

-Yo te acompañaré Li. Iré contigo a Hong Kong.

-¿Pero qué dices? -preguntó con gran extrañes-. Tú no tienes por qué ir, esto es solo responsabilidad mía, además que tu tienes tus propios problemas. Este asunto es algo completamente ajeno.

-Te agradezco la preocupación que muestras por mis asuntos Li -dijo Ozai sonriente pero con la seriedad en cada una de sus palabras– pero te recuerdo que te debo una...

-Sin embargo, quisiera que te quedaras para... -pero dejó la frase a medias.

-Si lo que te preocupa es Sakura -contestó adivinando lo que Li iba a decir– tú mismo me dijiste una vez que no es ninguna doncella en peligro y que tiene a sus guardianes.

Shaoran guardó silencio. Recordaba bien eso pero aún así se sentiría mejor si Ozai se quedaba con Sakura pues aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, de todas formas confiaba en él.

-Además Hiragizawa se quedará aquí ¿no es cierto?

-Claro -contestó Eriol– por eso no te preocupes Li.

-Vamos Li, en este momento eres tu quien necesita de más ayuda y no Sakura -los ojos amarillos de Ozai brillaban mas de lo normal.

Li miró a Ozai a los ojos, no entendía el repentino interés que mostraba por lo que le ocurriera a él o a su clan, sin embargo, de todas formas podía tener algo de razón y algunas sorpresas lo esperaban en Hong Kong.

-Además que los Ching te estarán esperando -agregó Meiling- saben que llegarás a Hong Kong en cualquier momento, pues deben estar enterados de tu escape.

Shaoran dudaba mucho que eso ocurriera, pues Ching padre solía mantenerse al margen con respecto a la guerra de sus clanes, o al menos así actuaba en el tiempo que le permitieron salir de su celda y mientras estaba influenciado por el Zafiro de Senin.

-Has lo que quieras -le dijo Li a Ozai, aceptando al fin–. Me iré mañana temprano.

-Excelente -exclamó Ozai sonriente– pero sería mejor que nos fuéramos un poco mas tarde, antes quiero despedirme. Tu también podrías despedirte mejor de Sakura.

Eriol y Meiling sonrieron. Y para sorpresa de ambos, Shaoran no se sonrojó ni mostró timidez o vergüenza, sino que levantó la nota, la leyó de nuevo y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

-¡Shaoran! -Meiling trató de seguir a su primo pero alguien la detuvo del hombro.

-Déjalo -le dijo Eriol aunque ya no sonreía– lo más seguro es que va con Sakura.

Meiling vio con cierta preocupación la puerta abierta por donde había salido el joven castaño, mientras Ozai la veía a ella e inmediatamente después al mago occidental con un gesto analítico.

Interesante, pensaba el chico.

-No va a ser fácil ¿verdad? -dijo momentos después y casi en un susurro– después de todo cada quien tiene un lado que le oculta a todo el mundo, salvo a una persona en especial.

Eriol escuchó las palabras del joven con detenimiento, tenía razón, todos en alguna ocasión ocultamos lo que en verdad somos a los demás. Y aunque a él no le gustaba hacer muchas preguntas, esta vez su curiosidad lo venció primero.

-¿Qué es lo que tú ocultas?

-¿Yo? -la pregunta del inglés pareció divertirle– creo que la respuesta es demasiado simple, créeme que no vale la curiosidad.

-Tú sabes lo que yo ocultaba creo que...

-Pero eso no es lo único ¿no es así? -interrumpió Ozai– a ti aun te quedan algunos secretos mas, incluso para ti mismo.

Eriol lo miró sorprendido, ¿secretos para si mismo? Esa observación lo había dejado confuso. ¡Bah! él era la reencarnación de Clow Reed, recordaba su anterior encarnación casi a la perfección y no había ningún secreto sin desvelar.

Ozai vio el rostro del mago occidental y notó su confusión, reencarnación o no, seguía siendo un adolescente y hay ciertas cosas que no tienen que ver con las vidas pasadas. ¿Y como lo sabía el? Pues esa costumbre que tenía de ver algo mas allá que la cara de las personas que le llamaban la atención la tenía muy arraigada, y esta ocasión no fue la excepción, le era divertido ver el color del aura de ese jovencito. Y como ya lo había dicho, le parecía muy interesante pero también entretenido, sobre todo después de echarle también un vistazo al color correspondiente de la chica Li.

Sin embargo, esta ocasión el inglés no se veía tan tranquilo como cuando hablaban del genio de Li así que decidió no ponerle mas leña al fuego.

-Claro, que si te interesa mucho saberlo -prosiguió Ozai respondiendo finalmente al mago–, entonces te lo diré. Lo que hay dentro de mí, es la venganza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una jovencita se encontraba sentada en su habitación frente a su escritorio y en este último, estaba sentado un pequeño ser amarillo que engullía un postre casi del mismo tamaño que él, mientras que la chica lo veía sonriente.

-Mastica mejor eso Kero -decía la joven de ojos verdes con diversión– o te vas a ahogar.

-Ya extrañaba a tu padre Sakura -decía el pequeño con su característica vocecita.

-Lo que extrañabas son sus postres, Kero glotón.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros sin contestar y siguió devorando su porción con ferocidad, con la chica observándolo contenta. Repentinamente, Sakura sintió como una presencia mágica se iba acercando, una ya conocida. Se levantó extrañada y caminó a la ventana asomándose hacia fuera, la presencia se había detenido, parecía esperarla.

-¿No pensarás ir o si?

Sakura se volvió hacia atrás al oír lo que Kero decía.

-¿Qué dices Kero?

-Ese mocoso te está esperando ¿no es así?

-Debe ser importante porque ya es tarde -respondió girándose de nuevo hacia la ventana, analizando la oscuridad del exterior.

-¿No puede tocar la puerta como las personas normales?

-Vamos Kero, no seas así -y ante la mirada sorprendida del guardián la chica se acomodó en la ventana para salir.

-¿Vas a salir por ahí?

-Ni a mi padre ni a mi hermano les gusta que salga muy tarde -explicó–, además que he salido un montón de veces por aquí.

-Pero eso era diferente -replicó el pequeño guardián– en esas ocasiones era necesario, tu…

-Kero, por favor espérame aquí -lo interrumpió Sakura.

-Claro que no -se elevó en el aire y avanzó hacia la ventana– voy a ir contigo.

-No Kero, quédate para... avisarme si mi hermano viene.

-Deja la carta del espejo -sugirió.

-Mi hermano la reconoce de inmediato.

-Pero...

-Muchas gracias Kero -se apresuró a interrumpir-, adiós -salió por la ventana y la cerró detrás de ella.

El guardián vio como bajaba por el árbol que estaba enfrente y se cruzó de brazos algo enfadado.

-Lo que quiere es estar a solas con él -gruñó.

La joven de cabellos castaños avanzaba por la oscuridad de las calles algo inquieta, como ya le había dicho a Kero, debería ser algo importante para que Shaoran la buscara tan tarde así que apresuró mas sus pasos silenciosos.

No muy lejos de ahí, un jovencito se mezclaba con las sombras, esperando por la chica que sentía acercarse. Empezó a sentirse nervioso ¿porqué estaba haciendo esto? Debió haber esperado hasta mañana para pensar mejor lo que iba a decirle.

-_¡Rayos! _-pensaba ofuscado– _¿y ahora que voy a decirle? Hola Sakura ¿sabes? Mañana me voy de nuevo a Hong Kong _-cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente– soy un idiota.

-¿Por qué dices eso Shaoran?

Los ojos castaños se abrieron de sobresalto cuando escuchó la melodiosa voz de Sakura a su lado. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que había dejado de sentir como Sakura llegaba junto a él. Afortunadamente la joven de ojos verdes no percibió su sorpresa gracias a las sombras que envolvían al muchacho, mejor dicho, ni siquiera era capaz de ver bien su rostro, era como la primera vez que se volvieron a encontrar.

-No es nada -dijo sin tomarle importancia– olvídalo.

-Pero... -iba a insistir pero recordó las palabras de Tomoyo "no lo interrogues"– …de acuerdo.

A pesar de estar hundidos en las tinieblas el joven chino juraría que en esos momentos Sakura estaba sonriendo, aunque solo pudiera ver su silueta. Y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la mano.

-Vámonos -dijo mientras la guiaba– aquí está muy oscuro.

-Pero Shaoran ¿no deberíamos ir a un parque o alguna calle con luz artificial? -dijo al ver que el muchacho parecía internarse mas en la oscuridad.

-Cualquier persona puede pasar por un parque ya que aun no es tan tarde y no quiero que nos interrumpan.

El rostro de Sakura se tiñó de rojo al pensar que ahora estaría totalmente a solas con Shaoran ¡bendita oscuridad la que ocultaba su sonrojo!

Después de un rato el joven Li se detuvo al mismo tiempo que liberaba a la muchacha de su agarre, inmediatamente levantó su mano un poco y formó una pequeña esfera de luz que iluminó a ambos jóvenes bañándolos con sus destellos blanquecinos.

Afortunadamente el color de Sakura había vuelto un poco a la normalidad, aunque en sus mejillas aun había un ligero tono sonrosado que no pasó desapercibido para Shaoran quien supuso la razón de dicho sonrojo pero que extrañamente no causó ninguna pizca de timidez en él, sino que vio con infinita ternura a la muchacha que tenía enfrente haciéndolo sonreír, ésta por su parte, quedó cautiva ante ese gesto suyo.

El chico de ojos castaños pareció olvidar el nerviosismo del que había sido preso momentos antes, pues al estar con ella todo se volvía tan natural que todos sus temores lo abandonaban, ya no era como cuando niño y que con el simple hecho de tenerla cerca sus acciones se volvían rígidas y atolondradas. Aquello había quedado atrás desde el día que le dijo lo que sentía por ella, eso había sido como un bálsamo para su corazón y lo hizo sentir tan libre de toda carga que ya no tenía porque preocuparse de nada mas. Exceptuando aquellos cuatro meses en los que lo mantuvo con la incertidumbre de saber si es que ella también correspondía a sus sentimientos o solo veía en él a un buen amigo y nada mas.

Afortunadamente lo segundo no había sucedido.

Sin embargo, no olvidaba que aun tenía que decirle aquello.

-Tengo que... -iba a decírselo pero una voz en su cabeza hizo que se detuviera rápidamente y le aconsejó que primero dejara una cosa en claro– Sakura, tu sabes cuanto te quiero ¿cierto?

La chica quedó pensativa por un momento, no por su pregunta, sino porque la había tomado de sorpresa, pues Shaoran no solía hablar mucho de esos temas, sino que demostraba sus sentimientos con algo mas que no fueran palabras. Algún gesto, cuando la tomaba de pronto de la mano, una palabra amable, una mirada…

Ella ya se había percatado de eso y aquello nunca le había molestado, sabía que Shaoran no era muy dado de palabras de cariño y ella tampoco lo presionaba a que le dijera palabras dulces al oído como veía en ocasiones que lo hacían actores famosos en películas románticas y melosas. Precisamente esa fue una de las cosas que tanto la habían hecho dudar en aquel tiempo que no supo nada de él.

Por eso es que estaba tan sorprendida, parecía que este era un nuevo Shaoran, como si al volverlo a ver aquella noche, lo hubiera vuelto a conocer… sin embargo, no quiso pensar mas en eso y sonrió lista para contestar su pregunta.

-Claro que lo sé. ¿Y como crees que no voy a saberlo, si cada vez que te veo tus ojos me lo dicen? -y colocó una mano en la mejilla donde tenía la cicatriz que le había hecho Ozai.

Shaoran se perdió en la luz verde de sus ojos, aprisionó a la muchacha en un abrazo y bajó la cabeza hasta descansarla en sus hombros, él era más alto que ella pero no por mucho.

-Quisiera quedarme así por siempre -escuchó la muchacha que Shaoran le susurraba en el oído– aquí contigo. Abrazándote.

A pesar de que cada una de sus palabras eran tan hermosas y parecían salir de sus sueños más secretos, no sabía por qué, pero la japonesa sentía algo de temor.

Cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar ese sentimiento.

-Y tu Shaoran -le susurró todavía con los ojos cerrados- ¿sabes lo mucho que te quiero?

Sin embargo, la joven no escuchó la respuesta, en cambio, sintió como los labios de él acariciaban su hombro con un beso que era apenas un ligero roce pero que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo en segundos. ¿Eso significaba un si?

Después de esto el chico la soltó con lentitud como si en realidad no quisiera hacerlo y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Tengo que decirte algo, Sakura.

Aunque sus ojos verdes solo veían la espalda del joven frente a ella, sus sentidos le hicieron comprender y supo que había llegado el momento.

Colocó sus manos en uno de sus hombros y lo obligó a girarse de nuevo hacia ella para verlo a los ojos.

-Lo sé -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a irte verdad?

El joven quedó sorprendido de la muchacha frente a él.

-¿Cómo... cómo lo supiste?

-Creo que lo supe desde el primer momento en que vi a Meiling. Me hizo recordar que había mas personas que necesitan de ti -contestó aun sonriendo– sabía que si la Carta Desaparición hacía bien su trabajo tendrías que irte de nuevo. Tarde o temprano.

-Sakura yo...

-No -lo interrumpió la jovencita–. No debes preocuparte por mí. Yo se que tu tienes responsabilidades con tu Clan y si no cumplieras con eso entonces no serías la persona que tanto quiero.

Shaoran la miraba incrédulo ¿qué había hecho él para que los dioses lo premiaran de esa forma?

-Oh, Sakura

-¿Cuándo te irás?

-Mañana en la tarde -respondió ya con calma y la chica sintió una punzada al corazón, eso era muy pronto, pero lo disimuló a la perfección– Ozai quiere despedirse -continuó diciendo Shaoran.

-¿Ozai?

-Si, el me acompañará ¿Prefieres que se quede?

-No -contestó rápido–, me alegra que no vayas solo.

Shaoran lo ignoraba, pero Sakura había conversado con Meiling por teléfono y ella le había contado las razones por las que se marchó a Inglaterra y por qué en China nunca quisieron darle información alguna. Así que Sakura ya estaba enterada de las hostilidades entre los clanes Li y Ching, por eso le aliviaba tanto que Ozai fuera con él.

-Es un sujeto fuerte y bastante hábil -dijo Shaoran refiriéndose al joven de ojos amarillos– la primera vez que luché con él lo habría derrotado, no de manera fácil pero lo habría hecho. Pero la siguiente ocasión mejoró su capacidad de manera sorprendente.

-Esa tarde, cuando solo ustedes dos peleaban -recordó la chica– me pareció que ambos se estaban divirtiendo.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no peleaba con alguien tan bueno con la espada.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Shaoran lo decía como disculpa pero luego se frotó los brazos cuando una ráfaga de viento cruzó por ahí.

-Ahora si es tarde -dijo Shaoran y la esfera de luz se extinguió de improviso– si no regresas ahora, puede que Kerberos intente asesinarme.

-No digas eso Shaoran -le contestó Sakura mientras Shaoran volvía a guiarla de la mano por la oscuridad– deberías intentar hacer las paces con él.

-¿Acaso no viste que casi me incinera el brazo aquella vez?

-El solo intentaba protegerme -replicó disculpando a su guardián– y después de eso lo único que hizo fue defenderse.

-Creo que tienes razón -en ese momento Sakura sintió que Shaoran apretó más su mano– si no hubiera sido por todos ellos tal vez yo...

Sakura se detuvo de golpe haciendo que Shaoran también se parara en seco.

-Jamás vuelvas a pensar en eso -le dijo casi regañándolo– todos estamos bien y no vale la pena mencionarlo siquiera.

Shaoran se quedó quieto y por un momento le pareció ver los ojos verdes de Sakura brillar a pesar de estar rodeada de tinieblas.

-Tienes razón. De nuevo.

Shaoran siguió caminando frente a ella entre las sombras, pero Sakura se preguntaba si en realidad le haría caso y ya no pensaría en eso, o solamente lo había dicho para darle gusto a ella.

Pronto llegaron a las calles iluminadas y aun más rápido estaban frente a la casa de Sakura.

Se quedaron el uno frente al otro sin decir nada, todavía con las manos unidas.

-Creo que esta es la despedida -dijo Shaoran rompiendo el silencio.

-No -respondió al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza-, mañana iré al aeropuerto.

-¿Hasta donde fueron? ¿El fin del mundo?

La falsa identidad del guardián Kerberos había salido por la ventana y ahora estaba frente a los chicos, mirando ceñudo el contacto de manos.

-Si supiera que ahí no admiten muñecos parlantes -contestó Shaoran con sarcasmo- compraría una casa.

-Escúchame mocoso...

-¡Kero! -intervino Sakura y luego miró a Shaoran suplicante– Shaoran, por favor.

Shaoran y Kerberos desviaron sus miradas hacia distintas direcciones, mismas que habían arrojado chispas y rayos en el momento que estaban cruzadas una con la otra.

Después de esto Sakura y Shaoran se soltaron y despidieron con un simple buenas noches, el joven esperó a que la chica subiera hasta su ventana y ambos se despidieron con un ademán de manos.

Después de eso el joven chino siguió caminando por las calles sin un rumbo determinado, todavía no quería regresar al hotel y así continuó vagando hasta que decidió subir a un árbol y ahí se sentó a pensar.

No sabía lo que le esperaba en Hong Kong, ni si sería capaz de reclamar la jefatura de su clan en ese momento, tenía demasiadas dudas girando en su cabeza. Pero pronto averiguaría las respuestas o mejor dicho, pronto se vería obligado a tomar alguna elección. Recargó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol y miró la mancha oscura y deforme que formaban las hojas, cerró los ojos con pesar al recordar el rostro de Sakura, pues pudo ver el dolor de la chica al decirle la fecha de su partida y verla triste era de las cosas que más odiaba. Y más aún cuando sabía que era culpa suya.

-¿Y qué era eso "tan importante" que quería decirte el mocoso? -decía Kero en la habitación de Sakura, cuando ésta ya tenía puesta su ropa para dormir.

La chica no respondió de inmediato sino que acomodó las sábanas de su cama con una serenidad garrafal y luego dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro:

-Son solo responsabilidades -contestó– buenas noches Kero.

Y se acostó dejando a un guardián bastante confundido, si Sakura también empezaba a hablar extraño como solía hacerlo el odioso Clow, de seguro le daría un infarto.

_Fin del__ capítulo_

* * *

><p>Pobre Sakura, es feliz en un momento y en otro triste. ¿Qué no pueden estar juntos y felices por un tiempo? trato de convencerme que no es culpa mía -_- hahaha<p>

Avances: obviamente se dará la partida de Shaoran y Ozai a Hong Kong, y se decidirá si en realidad el joven Shaoran está listo para guiar a uno de los clanes más poderosos de China. Por otro lado, Eriol decide hablar con Sakura.

Próximo capítulo: **Regreso**


	9. Regreso

_Now that I know what I´m without  
>You can´t just leave<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life<em>

_Evanescence -Bring Me to Life_

_**Regreso**_

Aquel día, Tomoyo Daidouji se llevó una sorpresa al ver a cierto joven de cabellos negros y mirada amarilla, de pie, al otro lado de la calle de su casa, con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos y esa mirada tan agradable y cálida que lo caracterizaba bastante. Mientras atravesaba la calle, encaminándose hacia donde el estaba, pensó que le hubiera gustado mucho conocerlo en otra época, cuando esa era la única mirada del joven y no se remplazaba por aquella llena de rencor que vio el día que Figg atacó por segunda vez a Sakura, o por esa de amargura y arrepentimiento que lo ensombreció cuando les contó todo aquello referente a su doloroso pasado…

Agitó un poco la cabeza para no seguir pensando en eso, después de todo, ese día aquel chico se iría a China junto a Li y las probabilidades de verlo de nuevo eran bastante pocas.

-¿No es algo tarde para ir a la preparatoria?

Preguntó el muchacho con una media sonrisa cuando Tomoyo por fin llegó a su lado, al parecer ignorando que Tomoyo no llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria.

-Sakura me habló hoy temprano y me dijo que tú y Li partirían hoy a China, así que pensé que podíamos ir juntas a despedirlos al aeropuerto.

-Vayamos por Sakura para ir los tres entonces -dijo al mismo tiempo que se hacía a un lado y comenzaba a avanzar para que Tomoyo caminara junto a él- lamento arruinar tu plan.

-Para nada, así será mejor -respondió Tomoyo caminando junto a el y agitando la cabeza en gesto negativo

-¿Sabes? Yo también pensaba despedirme de ti -murmuró un momento después- pero no te encontré por ningún lado del instituto al que van Sakura y tú -se encogió de hombros– así que vine aquí como segunda opción.

-¿Fuiste a la preparatoria Seijou? -preguntó sorprendida. Por mas que lo intentó, no pudo imaginarse a Ozai deambulando por los pasillos de aquella institución- ¿pudiste entrar solo así?

-Al parecer no se me da nada mal el buen arte del escondite.

Tomoyo rio un poco escondiendo la boca detrás de su mano.

Siguieron caminando, aunque ahora en silencio, Ozai seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y esa expresión de calma como si no fuera pasar nada interesante en ningún momento, como si no fuera él quien estaba a punto de subir a un avión rumbo a Hong Kong junto a un joven que con solo pisar tierras chinas se convertiría inmediatamente en el mas perseguido con el fin de… bueno eso no quiso ni pensarlo.

Por fortuna para la japonesa, no tuvo que seguir pensando en aquello, pues la voz de Ozai reclamó su atención prácticamente de la nada al empezar a contarle mas específicamente los sucesos del día anterior, por qué era que Li había decidido regresar tan de pronto a Hong Kong y como fue que decidió acompañarlo. Principalmente era Ozai quien hablaba y Tomoyo solo se dignaba a escuchar únicamente diciendo de pronto algún "¿en serio?" o "ya veo" y riendo en ocasiones por los comentarios tan inusuales que decía acerca de Eriol.

Y es que jamás había escuchado antes que alguien se refiriera a Eriol como "el chico mas confundido que en mi vida he visto", como fue el caso de Ozai.

Pero el joven no se limitaba a Eriol Hiragizawa, sino que al pobre de Li al parecer ahora le tocaba su turno.

-Debiste verlo -decía el joven –salió tan rápidamente de la habitación que podía jurar que ese chico tiene algún cohete integrado al menos, y yo que solo le había propuesto salir mas tarde hoy para que viera a Sakura… -dio un suspiro–, vaya que de verdad este muchacho no pierde el tiempo.

Podrían haber tomado el vuelo de la mañana pero, como ya lo había mencionado, Ozai solo había sugerido marcharse mas tarde para darle así a Li la oportunidad para que pudiera explicarle las cosas a Sakura y despedirse en buenos términos.

Desafortunadamente para Ozai, tomar el siguiente vuelo ya no era tan necesario, pues Li había salido casi en estampida la noche anterior rumbo a la casa de la Maestra de las Cartas sin decir siquiera palabra. De todas formas, el haber podido despedirse de Tomoyo y más delante de Sakura, era importante después de todo, pues ambas jovencitas lo habían tratado de manera excelente durante los días que convivieron juntos.

-Llegamos.

La voz de Tomoyo lo hizo levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con aquella casita humilde y acogedora a la que ya había ido una sola vez y que pertenecía a la familia Kinomoto. No se pudo imaginar un mejor lugar para ser la casa de Sakura que ésta.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir observando mejor aquella casa, pues antes de que subieran los escalones de la entrada, una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes salió por la puerta y avanzó hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-¡Tomoyo, Ozai, hola! -saludó y después se concentró en el chico– veo que irás con nosotras al aeropuerto.

El joven no alcanzó a abrir siquiera la boca, cuando Sakura de la nada, le dio un abrazo.

Y con la misma rapidez con la que se abalanzo sobre él, también volvió a alejarse para decirle de frente y mirada acongojada.

-Cuídate mucho.

Ozai dio un suspiro y ladeó la cabeza con una extraña expresión de melancolía, o al menos lo extraño era para él verse y sentirse así.

-Lo haré -dijo borrando rápidamente aquel rostro y cambiándolo por uno lleno de falsa alegría.

Pero mientras caminaba detrás de aquellas dos jovencitas rumbo a la parada del autobús, no pudo dejar de recordar aquel día en que conoció a ambas y en que también había caminado detrás de ellas, guiado hacia la casa que ahora dejaba atrás cuando ni el ni ellas sabían casi nada uno del otro, ahora por otro lado, caminaba guiado hacia la despedida, pues estaba muy seguro de que no volvería a Japón, o no al menos hasta que terminara aquello que tenía que hacer.

De pronto sintió como si hubiera viajado seis años atrás y todo empezara de nuevo, porque en todos aquellos lugares en los que estuvo y después se marchó, solo dos veces había tenido la necesidad de mirar atrás.

Cuando dejó su hogar.

Y el día de hoy.

Pero al igual que hace seis años, no miraría hacia atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero Shaoran ¿estás completamente seguro que no está enfadada?

-Si.

-¿Dejaste bien claras las cosas?

-Si.

-¿No actuaste tosco como sueles hacerlo, cierto?

-No.

Una jovencita de largo cabello lacio bombardeaba de preguntas a un joven castaño que solo atinaba a responder con monosílabos, acompañado de una inusitada paciencia y la mirada puesta en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su inquisidora.

-Meiling, puedo sentir que Sakura y Ozai ya están aquí ¿porqué no vas a buscarlos? -sugirió un chico de cabellos azulados que estaba sentado a la izquierda de la jovencita.

-Está bien -respondió después de pensarlo un segundo.

-Yo iré contigo Meiling -dijo Nakuru Akizuki con una gran sonrisa coqueta y ambas se pusieron de pie.

-Gracias Hiragizawa -dijo Li después que Nakuru y Meiling se marcharon.

-Ni lo menciones, lleva así toda la mañana.

-No me refiero a eso.

Hiragizawa volteó a verlo a través de los cristales de sus anteojos, haciendo la pregunta en silencio.

-Hablo del viaje y los gastos del hotel -explicó Li– y también por la ayuda que le has dado a Meiling todo este tiempo.

-Por los gastos sabes bien que no hay problema y respecto a Meiling, ella es mi amiga y siempre ayudo a un amigo.

Li asintió y miró hacia el frente como señal de haber concluido, pero Hiragizawa aun no quería terminar la conversación.

-Oye Li -los ojos almendra volvieron a verlo– sé que cuando nos conocimos no era una persona muy agradable para ti.

Li no le contestó y Eriol continuó hablando.

-Supongo que no hay viejos resentimientos -dijo esto aunque estaba completamente seguro de que asi era– ¿o me equivoco?

-No tengo nada en contra tuya -respondió y se quedó callado unos momentos– pero es cierto, cuando te conocí apenas y te soportaba -dijo tranquilo sin importarle lo que el mago diría.

-Siempre has sido muy sincero -respondió Eriol sonriente- por eso… -estiró la mano derecha hacia Li– me gustaría que ahora si fuéramos amigos.

Shaoran miró la mano de Hiragizawa, sabía que era una costumbre de occidente el darse las manos y a pesar de que ya no le parecía tan desagradable como en su infancia, nunca vio en Hiragizawa un amigo. Sin embargo...

-¿Por qué no? -dijo estirando también el brazo y ambos hechiceros se apretaron las manos.

En ese momento, Meiling y Nakuru volvían junto con Sakura, Tomoyo y Ozai, bueno, tal vez haya que aclarar que Nakuru venía colgada del brazo de Ozai. Li y Eriol se pusieron de pie.

-Hola Tomoyo -saludó Eriol- ¿cómo has estado?

Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol comenzaron a charlar de lo que habían hecho en todo este tiempo de no verse y de cómo se conocieron los dos últimos. Nakuru coqueteaba con Ozai quien no sabía como escaparse de ella esta vez. Solo había dos personas que se mantenían en silencio casi exactamente igual a la primera vez en que se dijeron adiós.

Nakuru se distrajo un poco de su coqueteo al ver a los dos chiquillos avergonzados y para gran alivio de Ozai, la joven mujer soltó su brazo y se puso frente a ambos jovencitos.

-Y ahora qué pasa con ustedes -al decir esto los demás fijaron su atención hacia ellos- ¿no van a decirse nada? -estiró sus brazos hacia la espalda de cada chiquillo y los empujó para que se acercaran más– o mejor dicho ¿no van a _hacer_ nada?

Ambos se pusieron colorados al escuchar a Nakuru.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? -saltó Kero del bolso de Sakura al escuchar a esa mujer.

-¡Ah! El pequeño Kero está celoso.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Será mejor que no molestes a tu dueña -estiró la mano y tomó al guardián– vamos puedes platicar con Spi.

-¡Te he dicho que no me digas así! -la cabeza redonda de un pequeño gatito negro salió esta vez del bolso de Nakuru.

-Bajen la voz, este lugar está a rebosar de gente -dijo la identidad falsa de Ruby Moon para silenciar a las bestias– ahora entren y hablen bajo.

Con un movimiento rápido metió a Kerberos en el bolso al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Spinel Sun hacia adentro del mismo para después cerrarlo con elegancia.

-Ya no tienen de que preocuparse -dijo la mujer a unos jóvenes completamente rojos.

Y aunque los chicos no se atrevían a mirar a su alrededor, sabían perfectamente que todos los observaban en esos momentos.

El rostro de Sakura se puso más colorado (si es posible) cuando vio que Shaoran se le acercó más para... darle un abrazo.

¡Fiu!

Todos pusieron cara de decepción, incluso Ozai, y siguieron conversando; sin embargo, al ver que ya no tenían público, Sakura y Shaoran se permitieron relajarse un poco.

-Prométeme que te cuidarás -le dijo la chica con preocupación.

Al oír esto Shaoran sospechó que Sakura estaba enterada de la razón de su viaje a Hong Kong pero ¿Cómo podía Sakura saber eso? La respuesta llegó de inmediato a su cabeza.

Meiling.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte -le dijo tranquilizador– y tampoco te pongas triste.

-¿Triste?

-Lo único que no puedo soportar es verte triste, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver -la tomó por la barbilla y le dijo-: vamos sonríe un poco.

Sakura sonrió y en ese momento una voz femenina y algo distorsionada se dejó escuchar por el alta voz anunciando que los pasajeros del vuelo a Hong Kong abordaran el avión.

-Bien, ya es hora -dijo Ozai colocándose al lado de Li huyendo de la despedida tan efusiva de Nakuru.

-No dejes que los Ching te tomen por sorpresa -le dijo Meiling a Shaoran mientras se colgaba de su cuello en un abrazo.

-Vamos Meiling, déjalo respirar -musitó Eriol y la joven de china soltó a su primo-, que tengan suerte.

Ozai le sonrió de una manera extraña a Eriol (él conocía bien esas sonrisas) y luego se despidió de Sakura y Tomoyo. Shaoran volvió a darle las gracias a Eriol y después de intercambiar una última mirada con Sakura, se fue junto con Ozai a abordar el avión que lo llevaría de vuelta a Hong Kong.

-_Si, nos volveremos a ver _-pensaba con alegría la dueña de un par de ojos verdes mientras veía como Shaoran y Ozai se alejaban…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Deberías dormir un poco -dijo Ozai ya en su asiento, dentro del avión.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tienes los ojos rojos y unas ojeras de muerte, es obvio que no dormiste bien y será mejor que tengas energías para cuando lleguemos.

Li miró por la ventanilla, parecía muy pensativo.

-Sakura va a estar bien -dijo Ozai tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Si, lo sé, es solo que...

-¿Es sobre la jefatura?

-Desde que soy un niño me han estado preparando para esto -dijo con voz mecánica– pero ahora que lo veo tan cerca y tan repentinamente... no lo sé, es... extraño.

Ozai observó al joven a su lado, parecía confundido y algo nervioso, Li solo era un adolescente y ahora lo obligaban a cargar con la responsabilidad de un todo un clan (y no era cualquier clan).

-Se que no llevo mucho tiempo de conocerte -comenzó a decir– y las circunstancias tampoco son muy normales. Pero aunque te parezca extraño siento como si te conociera muy bien.

Li quedó en silencio, el también pensaba lo mismo.

-Y si te sirve de algo -esbozó una sonrisa– creo que tu serás un excelente jefe.

-Gracias -y también sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura y Meiling estaban de pie una al lado de la otra mientras observaban por los ventanales cómo el avión despegaba pareciéndole a ambas que lo hacía muy lentamente.

-No debes preocuparte, el va a estar bien Sakura -dijo Meiling.

-Si, Shaoran es fuerte -le contestó sin dejar de ver el avión.

El constante murmullo de las personas en el aeropuerto era lo único que se escuchaba, tanto Sakura como Meiling seguían observando a través del ventanal, aún despidiéndose en silencio, solo de vez en cuando las voces conocidas de Eriol, Tomoyo y Nakuru Akizuki llegaban mezcladas entre las pertenecientes a las de otras personas. Sakura quería seguir así: callada, mirando el cielo y aquel objeto extraño en el que se formó el avión en el que iba Shaoran, sentía que si se marchaba de ahí, si se daba la vuelta y salía del lugar, comenzaría a extrañarlo realmente.

Como aquella ultima vez que se despidió de él con una sonrisa, en ese preciso aeropuerto, también junto a una promesa de volver. Y cumplió, pese a las circunstancias, Shaoran finalmente regresó.

Todos habían vuelto.

Yue y su hermano regresaron, Eriol junto a Nakuru y Spinel, y hasta Meiling se había aparecido junto a él, algo que la había sorprendido bastante por cierto.

Si no fuera por las razones escondidas detrás de todo, seguramente se sentiría feliz de verlos de nuevo a todos juntos.

Se volteó un poco y observó con mas atención al chico de gafas, Eriol mantenía aquella sonrisa tan agradable que tenía desde que lo conoció. Y entonces recordó el único día que la mención del nombre de Eriol no le había sacado un buen recuerdo o nostalgia. Fue el mismo día que volvió a verlo, cuando Shaoran pidió hablar con el y no con ella.

-Meiling.

La china el escuchar su nombre miró a Sakura.

-Dime.

-¿Recuerdas el día que tu y Eriol llegaron? Cuando Shaoran habló con él…

-Claro.

-¿Tu sabes que fue lo que se dijeron?

La respuesta no llegó al instante, sino que Meiling devolvió su mirada hacia el cielo pensando en aquella pregunta, ¿qué si recordaba aquel día? ¡cómo iba a poder olvidarlo! Ver a Shaoran atacando a Sakura y actuando de esa manera tan extraña era algo que seguramente jamás olvidaría. Por otro lado, la pregunta de Sakura era algo repentina, considerando que aquello ocurrió hacía ya unos tres días. Si le interesaba ¿porque preguntar hasta ahora? y precisamente a ella, cuando pudo haber obtenido una mejor respuesta del mismo Shaoran.

Al parecer seguía siendo la misma Sakura-despistada-Kinomoto que bien recordaba.

-No te lo dijo Shaoran ¿eh? -Meiling murmuró– me sorprende un poco ya que, a mi parecer, es algo que lo ha tenido pensando mucho -se detuvo y miró de reojo que Sakura la observaba y escuchaba con toda su atención lo que ella decía, ¿es que jamás iba a perder aquella expresión de niña que tenía en el rostro? Dio un suspiro-, parece ser que ese tal Ching Ma quiere encontrar a la reencarnación del mago Clow.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Sakura boquiabierta- ¿A Eriol?

Cuando Meiling asintió ambas chicas se volvieron para ver de reojo al mago inglés que seguía conversando con Tomoyo algo alejado de ellas.

-¿Pero por qué? -siguió preguntando, esta vez acercándose mas hacia la chica extranjera, como si estuvieran contándose algún secreto.

-No lo sé -le respondió encogiéndose de hombros y bajando la voz juntando su cabeza a la de Sakura- anoche ese muchacho Ozai se apareció en el hotel y los tres empezaron a hablar del tema, parece que Eriol lo sabe y cuando estaba por decirlo llegó la carta de tía Ieran, diciendo que Shaoran tenía que volver -torció la boca y se cruzo de brazos– supongo que ese atolondrado tampoco te habló de esa parte.

Sakura la miró de nuevo con el rostro confundido.

-Y veo que no me equivoco -puso una mano en el hombro de Sakura– no te vayas a alarmar pero Shaoran se fue para declararse Jefe del Clan.

-¡¿QUEEE?

Todas las personas que pasaban por ahí voltearon a ver (algunos sorprendidos, otros molestos) a la chica de ojos verdes después de ese grito. Tomoyo, Eriol y Nakuru también voltearon. Incluso Meiling dio un ligero brinco.

-Creo que ya se lo dijo -musitó Eriol.

-¿Decirle que? -le preguntó Tomoyo pero antes de que Eriol respondiera, oyeron de nuevo a Sakura.

-¡Pero si Shaoran es muy joven! ¿Cómo va a guiar un Clan?

-Vamos -dijo Eriol invitando a Tomoyo y Nakuru a seguirlo a donde estaban Sakura y Meiling- ¿no les parece que sería mejor conversar en otro lugar? -les preguntó a las chicas al llegar junto a ellas con una sonrisa muy divertida-. No se, tal vez en un lugar mas... privado.

Sakura lo miró avergonzada y Meiling frunció el ceño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Es cierto Eriol? -preguntó Sakura, con voz y gesto acongojados, sentada ya en un sillón del hotel en el que Eriol, Nakuru y Meiling se hospedaban- ¿te quiere a ti?

Eriol sonrió de lado, si Sakura era quien preguntaba el respondería, fuera la pregunta que fuera, después de todo ella era algo así como su _protegida_, esa clase de persona a la que no podías decirle "en este momento no por favor, tal vez otro día". Sakura era simplemente Sakura, pero al mismo tiempo también era a quien había elegido, casi como una especie de hija adoptiva. Pues a pesar de ser de la misma edad, el ya la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo… antes de que cualquiera de los dos naciera. Además que no podía negarse la ver esa expresión preocupada llenándole el rostro.

-Es lo que pienso, si.

Sakura bajó la mirada, mientras Tomoyo, quien estaba sentada a un lado suyo, tomaba una de sus manos, Kerberos por otra parte, flotaba a su lado con gesto serio.

-¿De quién se trata? -preguntó el guardián del Sol.

Eriol lo miró.

-¿No lo recuerdas? -contestó con otra pregunta- ¿Quién mas podría ser?

Kerberos cruzó los brazos y descendió hasta sentarse en las piernas de Sakura, Eriol pudo notar que a pesar de que Sakura era quien lo sostenía, ese era un gesto protector por parte del guardián. Volvió a sonreír, estaba contento de que Kerberos quisiera tanto a su nueva dueña.

Sakura abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla inmediatamente, arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir, aunque no sirvió de nada, pues Eriol pudo notar su duda.

-Si quieres saber la razón por la que me busca, Sakura, te la diré.

Meiling alzó las cejas. ¿Así de sencillo? Sakura ni siquiera había preguntado y Eriol ya estaba decidido a contarle lo que Shaoran intentó sonsacarle esos días sin éxito. ¿Por qué a ella si se lo decía?

-¿Shaoran también lo sabe? -inquirió Sakura ahorrándole el trabajo a Meiling para sacar el tema.

-Li no lo sabe.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó esta vez Meiling con voz claramente retadora, aunque quiso decir en realidad "¿por qué ella si debe saberlo entonces?".

"Porque es un asunto que no le concierne" quiso contestar Eriol por su parte, solo para ver como respondería la china.

-Es delicado -dijo el mago en su lugar–, cuando Ozai vino ayer, tomé la decisión de decirles, sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor? -repitió Tomoyo.

-Lo mejor para Ozai -completó Eriol–, el está muy equivocado. En muchas cosas.

Ninguno de los presentes volvió a decir palabra alguna, pues Eriol comenzó de nuevo a hablar y nadie se atrevía a interrumpir todo lo que de su boca salía. Tan simple y tan compleja a la vez, era la historia que escuchaban los oídos de Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas después, dos figuras masculinas caminaban por las calles de Hong Kong con los ojos bien abiertos y expectantes ante cualquier situación, eran alrededor de las seis así que ya estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-Parece que todo está normal y muy tranquilo -dijo uno de ellos, quien tenía el cabello negro y alborotado.

-Este es el estilo de los Ching -murmuró el más joven- cuando menos te lo imaginas te encuentras con alguna trampa.

-Supongo que ya debes conocer bien los movimientos de Ching -aludió el otro.

-Los movimientos que conozco son los de Auki -aclaró el castaño- el hijo de Ching Ma. El es quien se ocupa de esta batalla, su padre solo atiende sus asuntos.

-Sabes bastante ¿no?

-Estas últimas semanas prácticamente me la pasaba al lado de Ching, pude ver algunas cosas, aunque sin duda no me mostraba lo realmente importante. Lo de Auki descubrí después que te fuiste -se silenció un momento, Ozai sin embargo no quiso decir algo e interrumpirlo, Li nunca antes había hablado tan fluido con él– supongo que no fue del todo malo que me usara de conejillo de indias...

-¿Conejillo de indias? -interrumpió Ozai esta vez, pero no le importó, rezaba porque hubiera escuchado mal.

-Había olvidado que no lo sabías -murmuró Shaoran viéndolo por el rabillo- la verdad es que Ching Ma no tenía idea de cómo hacer funcionar el Zafiro de Senin y como de todas formas sabía que yo no diría nada más pues...

-¡Te usó para probar si podía manipular la piedra! -completó la frase bastante alarmado y deteniéndose en seco- pudiste haber muerto, o peor aún, si hubiera hecho funcionar la piedra con todo su poder… demonios Li… ¡habrías estado bajo su mando pero con todo tu consentimiento!

-¿De que estás hablando? -preguntó Li sin comprender a Ozai, deteniéndose también.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no solo tu cuerpo lo obedecería sino también tu mente y harías lo que fuera por complacerlo aun sin que te lo pidiera.

Shaoran lo miró también alarmado, no sabía que podía haber pasado eso, si esa situación se hubiera dado todo estaría perdido para su clan, él sabía todos los secretos de los Li, sin mencionar todo aquello correspondiente a Sakura. Si había hecho todas esas cosas con su mente negándose a cada maldito segundo ¿qué tanto no hubiera hecho con toda su voluntad a favor?

Ozai no dijo nada mas y Shaoran tampoco quiso preguntar acerca de los poderes reales de aquel zafiro, siguieron caminando en silencio por un rato, el castaño estaba algo distraído pensando todavía en las palabras de Ozai cuando notó que el ruido usual de la ciudad ya no estaba y que una extraña bruma lo rodeaba.

-¿Qué demo...? -volteó a un lado hacia donde estaba Ozai pero el joven ya no estaba- maldición.

El joven Li sacó un extraño talismán y de una forma muy parecida a como lo hacía en su infancia, hizo aparecer su espada y la empuñó con fuerza, atento a cualquier cosa. Pero parecía que estuviera totalmente solo pues no había ni un ruido o persona a parte de él. Lentamente la bruma se fue disipando dejando nuevamente visibles los edificios, todo estaba igual excepto por la ausencia de toda persona o animal.

De pronto escuchó un leve ruido detrás de él y con un giro rápido pudo ser capaz de detener la estocada de una espada.

-Ching Auki -dijo el joven Li al ver frente a él a un hombre de unos veintitantos años, alto y erguido, de cabellos grises y ojos azules aunque no tan fríos como los de su padre.

-Li Xiao Lang -murmuró con burla el hombre.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, solo comenzaron el ataque. Auki parecía pelear con todas sus fuerzas causándole dificultades a Shaoran. Nunca antes había peleado con él, es mas, ni siquiera lo había visto personalmente, pero esa forma de luchar le recordaba a alguien más.

-_Esto es muy extraño _-pensaba el futuro Jefe de los Li– _nunca supe que Auki en persona se involucrara en la batalla._

Sin embargo, su enemigo lo seguía atacando y ya le había hecho algunas heridas en el brazo.

_Tal vez quiere asegurarse de mi muerte para causar conflictos en mi Clan_.

El joven de ojos castaños tuvo una idea, tal vez no funcionaría pero de todas formas iba a intentarlo. Sacó un pergamino amarillo que arrojó al frente y al contacto con su espada una llamarada de fuego salió disparada contra Ching que formó una especie de barrera a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no funcionó por mucho tiempo, pues con su espada Shaoran hizo un corte a la barrera desbaratándola.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, Li comenzó a formar unas cuerdas grises con su aliento. Pero Ching cortó las cuerdas con su espada y raramente no trató de atacar de nuevo a Shaoran, solo se quedó de pie. Aunque a Shaoran le pareció sin duda un acto bastante extraño no dudó en atacar, Auki solo se defendía.

-Ni siquiera necesito atacarte Li -le decía mientras se defendía- ¿así piensas liderar a tu Clan?

Shaoran no hizo caso de sus palabras y siguió atacando, no iba a caer en su juego.

-Vamos, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? -se burlaba tratando de provocarlo.

Shaoran siguió ignorándolo pero notó que esta vez su enemigo había bajado su ritmo de pelea cosa que el joven Li aprovechó y estuvo a punto de alcanzarle un brazo, Auki dio un salto alejándose de él, sin embargo pareció que había cambiado de opinión y decidió atacarlo de nuevo y con un movimiento sorpresivo pateó el estómago de Li tirándolo al suelo. Ese segundo era perfecto para matarlo pero no lo hizo. Se alejó un poco y levantó su espada que comenzó a emitir un conocido brillo amarillo, apuntó hacia Li aunque un poco cargado hacia el lado derecho y dejó libre la energía que pasó rozando por milímetros a un asombrado Shaoran.

-No, no puede ser... -observó bien a Ching frente a él- ¿Ozai?

Apenas al mencionar estas palabras la figura de Auki Ching desapareció y en su lugar se encontraba Ozai de pie.

-Fue una ilusión muy buena -comentó sonriente.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? -preguntó Li poniéndose de pie y algo molesto por la reacción tan desentendida del moreno.

-El truco que usaste con Kinomoto -dijo a modo de respuesta– si no fuera por eso todavía estuviéramos peleando. Tal vez hasta te habría matado -dijo esto último con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si mi memoria no me falla -contestó Shaoran serio pero también con cierta arrogancia– la última vez fui yo quien casi te mata.

-¡Ah! Pero yo jamás cometo el mismo error dos veces mi joven amigo.

Shaoran volvió a convertir su espada en aquel talismán que era originalmente y se lo guardó.

-¿Hace rato me hablaste? -preguntó de pronto al recordar las palabras de "su enemigo"- Auki no dejaba de hablar.

-¿Yo era Auki?- preguntó con una extraña chispa en los ojos, aunque no esperó a que Shaoran contestara e hizo también una pregunta- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Qué escuchabas?

Al ver la mirada de Shaoran Ozai se encogió en hombros y respondió sin darle mas vueltas.

-Si, creo que dije un par de cosas -dio un suspiro- lo que intentaba decirte era que por favor dejaras de atacarme. ¿Sabes que es una coincidencia? -no esperó a que Li dijera nada y terminó respondiéndose a si mismo– que yo te vi a ti como su padre. Será mejor que nos vayamos de una buena vez.

Shaoran se extraño un poco por el cambio en la conversación pero terminó dándole le razón.

-Si, ya casi hemos llegado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo y Sakura volvían a sus casas aun pensando en todo lo que les había dicho Eriol, pues se habían pasado prácticamente todo el día y gran parte de la tarde hablando, sin mencionar que las había invitado a comer. Kero no había dicho nada en todo el camino, parecía enfadado desde el encuentro con Nakuru o tal vez solo estaba serio después de escuchar a Eriol. También estaba el problema de Shaoran, que prácticamente era el mismo, pues aparentemente ambos, tanto Eriol como Li, tenían problemas con la misma familia, uno con el padre y el otro con el hijo respectivamente.

-¿Crees que Eriol esté en lo correcto?

-Me temo que si Tomoyo -dijo únicamente Sakura.

-¿Se lo dirás a Li?

-Aunque quisiera, no puedo comunicarme con Shaoran.

-No puedo creer que Li vaya a ser Jefe de su Clan -cambió de tema la ojos azules– se que es muy responsable, pero como tu ya dijiste, es muy joven.

-Cuando Meiling me lo dijo también me tomó por sorpresa pero ahora que lo pienso bien, se que Shaoran podrá hacerlo.

-Pero ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-¡Kero! -exclamó Tomoyo algo asustada al escuchar de pronto una singular vocecita pues había olvidado que el guardián venía con ellas.

-Si, creo que se a lo que te refieres.

Esta vez, quien sorprendió a Tomoyo fue Sakura, ¿de que estaban hablando los dos?

-Ese mocoso no sabe hacer otra cosa que más que ponerte triste, nunca debió volver.

Aunque Tomoyo no entendía bien de lo que estaban hablando prefirió no preguntar nada, pues al ver bien a su amiga pudo notar que en efecto se le veía algo triste.

-Eso no es cierto -le contestó la muchacha al guardián tratando de negar lo que era obvio– además, Shaoran no tiene la culpa de nada, se que el tiene que permanecer en China por su Clan y yo no le voy a reprochar nada.

Fue entonces que Tomoyo comprendió, era definitivo que Li debería quedarse en China y compadeció enormemente a su amiga. Debería ser horrible saber que la persona mas importante y especial para ti no tuviera oportunidad de quedarse contigo, ya no eran solo asuntos pendientes ni estudios que concluir, era algo mas grande que eso.

Repentinamente una duda llegó a su cabeza ¿volvería Li en realidad? Ya no tenía nada que hacer en Japón, todos sus deberes y responsabilidades estaban en China y debería ocuparse de esa guerra entre clanes (misma de la que la joven Daidouji se enteró esta misma tarde) y después de eso, llevar a todo un Clan mágico sobre sus hombros.

Entonces ¿para que volver? Si venía a ver a Sakura sería solo un par de días, visitas ocasionales (algo le hacía pensar que ser el jefe de un clan no dejaba mucho tiempo libre), su amiga no se merecía eso. A menos que... a menos, que Sakura lo dejara todo. Su familia, sus amigos, su país. ¿Sería capaz de hacer eso? ¿Sería tan grande ese sentimiento por Li como para dejarlo todo?

Ambas siguieron caminando, sin decir palabra y Tomoyo no dejaba de preguntarse si su amiga también estaría pensando lo mismo que ella. Sin embargo, le daba miedo el preguntar. Temía demasiado preguntar y recibir una respuesta afirmativa. No quería perder a su amiga, era una persona muy especial para ella, no como el amor que le tenía de niña, este era un sentimiento completamente diferente, ahora lo había comprendido, la quería, si, pero por su gran amistad.

-El lo prometió -susurró repentinamente la dueña de las Cartas.

-¿Qué dices Sakura? No te escuché.

-No, nada -contestó moviendo las manos de un lado a otro y sonriendo– creo que pensaba en voz alta.

Tomoyo prefirió no preguntar nada más, había ocasiones que el hablar era bueno para las personas pero ésta no era una de ellas. No obstante, a diferencia de lo que Tomoyo pensaba, Sakura ya no estaba tan triste pues acababa de recordar las palabras que le dijo Shaoran en el aeropuerto.

-_Si, el lo prometió _-pensaba con fervor– _volveremos a vernos._

Pero volvamos con nuestros amigos en China, pues sus ojos ya pueden ver la mansión Li que es una enorme y lujosa casa que a pesar de su imponencia no asombró mucho al acompañante de Shaoran que aunque no estaba acostumbrado a Casas Grandes ya se imaginaba algo así, pues ese era el hogar de la familia de los Jefes del Clan Li y no podía ser para menos.

Siguieron avanzando hacia la mansión resguardados por la oscuridad, cuando de la nada apareció media docena de hombres que los rodearon de inmediato. Esto tampoco asombró mucho a Ozai, era obvio que no cualquiera podía acercarse a esa casa y menos en esos tiempos. Li también parecía que esperaba esto.

-Quienes son y que hacen aquí -inquirió uno de los hombres, de quien solo podía verse su sombra.

-¡Deténganse de inmediato! -oyeron una voz gritar antes de que Ozai o Shaoran pudieran contestar.

Ambos jóvenes se dieron la media vuelta y todos los hombres también giraron sus cabezas aunque no se movieron de sus lugares.

-¡Joven señor! -decía el recién llegado mientras se acercaba a Shaoran y los demás hombres vieron al joven primero con incredulidad y luego con algo de temor– ¡es usted! Yo sabía que volvería -el sujeto parecía que desbordaba alegría al ver a Shaoran mientras se inclinaba ante él–, oh perdónelos por favor mi joven señor -dijo aún reverenciándolo pero apuntando a los hombres con la mano– usted sabe que no todos los miembros del Clan Li lo conocieron personalmente.

-No te preocupes Jung, están haciendo bien su trabajo -y al decir esto miró a todos los hombres a su alrededor y ellos al ver esto también se inclinaron rápidamente y le pidieron disculpas por su estupidez– ya dije que no tienen que hacer eso.

_Además que es__ta mas oscuro que un cementerio, _pensó Ozai.

-Ya escucharon -dijo Jung Li con voz fría al levantarse– ahora regresen a sus lugares.

Ozai estaba realmente sorprendido con la actitud del llamado Jung. Cuando le hablaba a Li lo hacía con suma humildad y como si fuera muy poca cosa, pero cuando se dirigió a los demás miembros, su voz adquirió un tono de mando y superioridad completamente distintos. Parecía estar realmente enfadado con todos ellos aunque a Li parecía no importarle mucho la confusión.

-Necesito hablar con mi madre -dijo Shaoran al momento que los hombres desaparecieron.

-Por supuesto que si mi joven señor, pero antes permítame pedir que les revisen sus heridas a usted y a...

-Ozai -completó Shaoran.

El aludido agitó una mano como saludo pero Jung lo saludó a él inclinándose con un gran respeto, a Ozai nunca lo había saludado así un hombre del tipo de Jung, desde que inició su viaje, simplemente pasaba desapercibido para las demás personas. Jung se ofreció a llevarlos a la mansión para evitar "otro tonto error de la guardia" como lo había llamado el mismo.

Siguieron el poco trayecto que faltaba para llegar a las puertas de la mansión y aunque Ozai puso toda su atención en los alrededores del camino no pudo ver ni percibir la presencia de ninguna persona, sin embargo, sabía que estaban por ahí vigilando. Al llegar a las puertas éstas se abrieron sin siquiera hacer ningún tipo de llamado o al menos ninguno que el muchacho pudiera notar.

Los tres entraron y Ozai pudo apreciar una gran agitación (a pesar de estar en los jardines de la entrada) hombres y mujeres (todos ellos con poderes mágicos de un buen nivel) iban y venían por todas partes, parecía que todas y cada una de las personas tenían algo que hacer y por lo tanto no notaban que ellos acababan de entrar.

-¡No puedo creerlo! -oyeron de pronto que alguien exclamó unos momentos después– gracias a todos los dioses ¡pero si es el joven señor!

Todas las personas se detuvieron en seco y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar que apuntaba una mujer con el brazo, la misma que había llamado su atención con sus exclamaciones. Ahora si, todo el mundo sabía que estaban ahí.

Sin embargo, los tres siguieron caminando hacia la casa sin detenerse y Ozai no podía entender como era que Shaoran seguía con su misma mirada seria e imperturbable pese a todos los murmullos que se habían levantado a su alrededor "es verdad, es él", "¡pero si está herido!" y "¿Quién será el joven que lo acompaña?" fueron los que Ozai pudo entender entre tantas murmuraciones.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Jung los llevó hacia una habitación a la que les llevaron comida y les revisaron las heridas a ambos aunque haya que aclarar que no eran muy graves. Finalmente Jung se retiró para avisarle a su señora que su hijo había regresado y Shaoran y Ozai se quedaron solos, el segundo trató de quedarse callado pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

-Te tratan como si fueras un emperador Li -dijo al fin y Shaoran dio un suspiro.

-Siempre han sido respetuosos conmigo pero creo que esta vez exageraron un poco.

-Vaya que si -afirmó con diversión– la batalla que tuvimos apenas y nos dejó algunos rasguños pero aún así tres médicos vinieron a "curarnos".

Shaoran no respondió, solo se recargó por completo en el sillón en el que estaba sentado y miró al techo.

-Aunque tenemos que comprender -siguió diciendo Ozai– que en todo este tiempo no sabían nada de ti -se quedó callado unos momentos pensando– si el día que intentamos escapar juntos me hubieras dicho que viniera con tu Clan a decirles lo que te había pasado, lo hubiera hecho con gusto. La verdad no sabía que fueras tan importante.

-Sabes bien que apenas y tuve tiempo de decirte donde podías encontrar a Sakura y eso era más importante.

-Lo que me estás diciendo es que... ¿pones a Sakura antes que a tu propio Clan del que por cierto serás el Jefe muy pronto? -indagó con curiosidad–. Dime Li ¿Lo dejarías todo por ella?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un hombre de bigote, algo viejo pero con una postura bastante erguida.

-Joven Xiao Lang -dijo el viejo– cuando lo oí no podía creerlo.

El anciano se veía realmente alegre y a la vez aliviado, tanto o más que Jung, rápidamente se inclinó ante Shaoran que también lo veía con alegría, algo que no pasó con Jung.

-Sabes bien que no tienes que hacer eso Wei -dijo el muchacho acercándose al anciano.

-No sabe cuanto me alegra el verlo de nuevo joven Xiao Lang -dijo el anciano volviendo a su postura erguida- ¿necesita algo?

-Quiero presentarte a alguien Wei -dijo el joven dirigiendo la mirada hacia Ozai (quien se había puesto de pie)– el es Ozai, un amigo que me ha acompañado.

-Encantado de conocerlo joven Ozai -dijo amablemente el anciano.

-El gusto es mío -contestó el joven de ojos amarillos con alegría pues notó que entre Li y el viejo había un gran lazo.

_Cada vez pareces mas humano Li__,_ pensó el ambarino al ver al hombre y al muchacho.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y después de darle el pase, Jung entró a la habitación.

-Mi señora quiere que le informe que desea hablar con usted de inmediato. Lo espera junto con su tío Wang y el anciano Ten.

Shaoran arrugó un poco el ceño al escuchar a Jung, pero inmediatamente después, todo gesto en él despareció. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y caminó a la salida.

-Hablaremos después Wei. Ozai, por favor espera aquí -dijo el joven mientras caminaba, pero recordó algo más y se detuvo en seco– por cierto Jung, que nadie que no sea un Li se entere de mi regreso.

-Como ordene joven señor.

El joven volvió a asentir y finalmente salió de la habitación.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

><p>Hola chicos, aquí de nuevo subiendo un capítulo. Escribo a la velocidad de la luz no es cierto? jeje pues la verdad no, hago trampa. Lo cierto es que esta historia ya está terminada o mejor dicho en proceso de conclusión, pues actualmente estoy terminando de escribir el ultimo capítulo.<p>

Esta historia comencé a publicarla en otra pagina de fanfiction hace ya bastantito tiempo y fue hasta hace poco que comencé a publicarla aquí, la principal razón es que no le entendía muy bien a esta página y aún hoy estoy tratando de agarrarle el chiste. ¿Por que les digo esto? Pues principalmente para no sentirme tan falsa y hacerlos creer que escribo escribo y escribo cuando esa no es la verdad, en tiempos reales me toma alrededor de un mes o mes y medio (si no es que más, cuando me suceden mis tragedias) para escribir un capítulo. Otra razón es que posiblemente comience en un cercano futuro a publicar una nueva historia, pero esta vez me tardaré mas en publicar, en fin eso no es de mucha importancia en estos momentos, mejor los dejo de una buena vez.

una vez mas gracias por leer y también por sus hermosos comentarios, me hacen feliz :D

Avances (al fin los avances!): Sakura habla seriamente con Eriol y Meiling; entre estos dos últimos sucede un... acontecimiento algo extraño para el inglés y descubrimos las razones por las que tanto Eriol como el Mago Clow no suelen (o solía en el caso de Clow) frecuentarse con otros magos o brujas.

Próximo capítulo: **Aprender a defenderse**


	10. Aprender a defenderse

_El error es el lujo más costoso que puede permitirse el hombre_

_Federico Nietzsch__e_

_**Aprender a d**__**efenderse**_

-Supongo que mi negativa no te tomará por sorpresa.

-Aun así, insisto.

-¿Valdría de algo decir que tal insistencia me ofende?

Sakura enarcó una ceja.

-Pensé que sería agradable para ti el que Meiling y yo permaneciéramos un tiempo por aquí -explicó Eriol– pero en su lugar, me encuentro con una visita tuya en la que nos pides que nos marchemos. ¿Tanta es tu urgencia por vernos partir?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamó acalorada– tu sabes que no es así, pero no es necesario que permanezcan aquí solo por mí.

-No es únicamente por tu seguridad Sakura, piensa también en nosotros dos -terció una jovencita de ojos rojos- si nos vamos, de seguro que Shaoran nos mata.

-Y me temo que no es una broma -agregó el joven inglés aunque desmintiendo estas palabras con una gran sonrisa.

El suspiro de la Maestra de las Cartas Sakura, fue bastante notorio para Meiling, Eriol y los guardianes de este último. Todos ellos se encontraban reunidos una vez más en aquel hotel, testigo mudo de conversaciones ya anteriores. La chica de cabellos castaños había pasado al salir de clases así que venía con su maletín y su uniforme de preparatoria, el mismo que una vez usó Nakuru Akizuki. "¡Te vez tan linda con ese uniforme!", había dicho la guardiana, "siempre pensé que el uniforme de chicas era mejor que el de varón". Sakura había sonreído con incomodidad hasta que Eriol había llegado para rescatarla, comenzando la charla junto a Meiling.

En estos momentos la japonesa no hacía otra cosa que permanecer sentada en aquel elegante sofá, primero algo nerviosa arrugando los tablones de su falda con las manos, pero finalmente respondiendo a cada una de las replicas de sus amigos. Habría que aclarar primero, claro está, que no estaba sola totalmente, junto a ella venía también la Bestia del Sello Kerberos. Aquel día muy temprano en la mañana, Sakura le había pedido al pequeño guardián que se escondiera en su maletín, pues sabía que necesitaría ayuda para convencer a sus amigos que regresaran a Inglaterra, o tal vez, era mas cierto que el pequeño Kerberos ayudaría mas a que Sakura misma no se dejara engatusar por los rebuscados comentarios de Eriol y Meiling y terminara por olvidar el asunto.

-Yo tampoco bromeo -replicó Sakura a las últimas palabras de Eriol con expresión seria, muy al contrario de su amigo extranjero– no es justo que pierdan clases solo por quedarse conmigo.

-Nosotros podemos tomar clases privadas en cualquier momento -contestó Meiling fingiendo un tono de voz engreído, aquel que día a día tenía que aguantar en esa escuela a la que tenía que ir.

Eriol asintió al mismo tiempo que los hombros le temblaban de risa.

-Ese no es el punto -volvió a replicar la japonesa, para nada contagiada del buen humor de sus compañeros, miró a ambos y luego dio un suspiro mas– deben entender que puedo cuidarme sola.

-Pues no lo pareció cuando Shaoran casi te mata.

La declaración de Meiling tomó a Sakura de sorpresa, pues esta vez tanto la voz como la mirada de la china iban en serio, sin embargo, la Maestra de las Cartas se recuperó con rapidez de aquella impresión y le contestó con la voz firme, segura y en total calma.

-Eso fue diferente -dijo- yo no podía lastimar a Shaoran.

-Ni a nadie -intervino Eriol– Sakura, todos sabemos que eres incapaz de lastimar a cualquier persona.

Esta vez Sakura no supo que contestar, Eriol siempre parecía decir las cosas de una manera que parecían convencerte por completo, sin mencionar que el tiempo en que no lo vio, la presencia de Eriol había cambiado, o mejor dicho, ganado nuevas facetas. Pues junto al misticismo y afabilidad que solía tener de niño ahora se agregaba una serenidad, determinación y sagacidad que inundaba por completo el lugar en el que se encontraba. Pero Sakura no iba a dejarse doblegar por su amigo, no señor. Por mucho que sus penetrantes ojos azules quisieran convencerla, había tomado una decisión y no iba a echarse para atrás.

Ignorante a los pensamientos de Sakura, Eriol siguió hablando con esa profunda pero igualmente suave voz.

-Primero te negaste a pelear con Yue en el juicio final -Sakura abrió la boca para replicar pero Eriol levantó una mano deteniéndola y continuó-: puede que esa situación sea algo comprensible ya que el afecto que sentías por Yukito en ese entonces tuvo una intervención directa. Pero cuando me presenté ante ustedes como la reencarnación del Mago Clow te rehusaste a aceptarlo. Incluso tuve que atacarte para hacerte entender.

-¡Sakura era una niña! -saltó Kerberos de improviso en defensa de su dueña– no todos son igual que tu Clow, ¡pero a pesar de eso ella pudo cambiar todas las Cartas y deshacer tu hechizo!

Kero parecía algo enojado, cuando se trataba de Sakura siempre se ponía así, pues en su muy personal filosofía, nadie tenía el derecho de decir o insinuar algo en contra de su dueña o se las vería con él.

-Ya que lo mencionas, eso no es del todo cierto Kerberos -contestó Eriol inmutable ante el arranque de Kerberos, que gracias a su encarnación anterior ya conocía.

-Si estás hablando acerca de que Yue y yo tuvimos que introducirnos al báculo...

-No me refiero a eso -interrumpió sereno como siempre– sabía que tendrían que hacer eso para poder cambiar las Cartas Luz y Oscuridad -miró a Sakura a los ojos aunque seguía hablándole a Kerberos– tú no lo sabes porque estuviste dentro del báculo pero Sakura no cambió las cartas ella sola.

-Eso no es posible -respondió Kero con determinación– las cartas solo pueden ser cambiadas por su dueño.

-Kero, es cierto -confesó Sakura en voz baja– Shaoran me ayudó a cambiar las cartas, si no hubiera sido por él, creo que no lo habría logrado.

El guardián se quedó callado sin comprender lo que le habían dicho, pues aquello no tenia pies ni cabeza, las cartas por ley solo le obedecen a una persona.

-Li aprovechó su sangre -explicó Eriol al confundido Kerberos– como Clow es uno de sus ancestros, el sabía que su magia era algo parecida y por lo tanto las cartas tal vez aceptarían ser cambiadas con su ayuda. Pero no te preocupes Kerberos, el trabajo duro lo hizo Sakura, sin duda.

-Deja que nosotros también te ayudemos Sakura -musitó de pronto Meiling– se que yo no tengo poderes mágicos pero...

-No -dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie– no estamos hablando de magia, deben comprender que ya no soy una niña, no necesito que me protejan todo el tiempo.

Ni siquiera cuando era niña y cazaba las Cartas Clow, se había sentido de ese modo, pensó de repente, Kero solía acompañarla pero mas que nada por apoyo moral, mientras que Shaoran actuaba por cuenta propia en aquella carrera por ver quien era el primero en capturar todas las Cartas. Algunas veces había recibido ayuda de él y por lo general era ella quien al final solucionaba la situación.

-Pero Sakura -insistió Meiling- Shaoran va...

-Shaoran también tiene que entender -la interrumpió Sakura que ya estaba empezando a impacientarse– no puede pasarse toda la vida enviando gente para cuidarme, que para eso soy la dueña de las Cartas y de mis Guardianes.

Meiling la veía sorprendida, nunca había visto a Sakura de esa forma tan decidida pues la recordaba como una niña dulce y algo distraída y no supo que contestarle. Eriol, en cambio solo la veía con bastante tranquilidad y hasta con un poco de curiosidad. Kero se había sentado en el hombro de su dueña y asentía a cada palabra que la chica decía.

-Si Ching se presentara ante ti con la intensión de arrebatarte tus cartas, ¿qué harías? -preguntó Eriol de repente.

-Haría lo necesario para protegerlas -le contestó determinante.

-¿Lo necesario? -repitió con una extraña sombra en la mirada- ¿Y qué es "lo necesario"?

-Todo lo que esté en mis manos -rebatió aunque comenzando a dudar.

-Él es un mago poderoso Sakura, además de pertenecer a una familia mágica de buen nivel… también estas consciente de lo demás ¿cierto?

-En efecto estoy consciente.

-¡Pues no lo parece! -interrumpió Meiling.

La mirada de Eriol recayó en la china. No era nuevo para Meiling que la reprendieran con la mirada, conocía todo tipo de miradas, desde las de su madre y padre en china cuando no podía controlar aquel carácter suyo cuando se encontraban en alguna reunión importante, las de los maestros, tanto los proporcionados por el clan hasta los de la escuela publica a la que asistió cuando tenia diez años. Sin embargo ninguna de ellas se comparaba a la que Eriol le dirigió, incluso agradeció el que el inglés usara anteojos, como si aquel cristal transparente redujera la intensidad con la que esos ojos la penetraban.

Enmudeció.

-¿Te crees preparada para cualquier eventualidad en cualquier momento? -preguntó Eriol dirigiéndose una vez mas a Sakura.

-Hu?... quiero decir… ¡por supuesto! -contestó tomada por sorpresa.

-Debo aclarar que me complacen tus respuestas querida Sakura -recalcó el mago cerrando los ojos-, sin embargo no puedo evitar el sentir cierta... ansiedad.

Sakura se encogió en su asiento, no supo en que momento había cambiado tanto la atmosfera, Eriol seguía siendo Eriol, su amigo su antiguo compañero, quien la había ayudado tanto y de distintas maneras, sin embargo, también era cierto que había algo dentro de ella, así como una lejana vocecilla en su cabeza, que le repetía sin cesar en el oído: "¡alerta!", además de aquella extraña mirada que le había dado a Meiling.

-Puedo hacerlo… yo se que puedo hacerlo.

-¿Lo probarías?

-Claro, yo… ¿qué?

Tan de pronto y de la nada, Eriol Hiragizawa se había puesto de pie y hecho aparecer aquel báculo dorado frente a si para tomarlo con presteza antes incluso que la Maestra de las Cartas pestañeara dos veces.

Aquello sucedió el tiempo que dura un suspiro, Meiling dio un grito al sentir una fuerte ráfaga de aire empujarla hacia atrás junto con el sillón en el que se encontraba sentada, Kerberos regresó a su forma original y creó un campo protector que fue fácilmente perforado por el conjuro que había formulado Eriol y que fue el mismo que empujó a la china.

Sakura apenas y logró echarse a un lado para esquivar el ataque.

-¡Libérate! -gritó casi con desesperación al ver que Eriol apuntaba sonriente hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Grr maldito… -rugió Kerberos mientras llenaba sus fauces de un abrazador fuego, pero entonces sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello incluso con insinuación.

-No no no pequeño Kerberos -le susurró la dueña de esos brazos en la oreja– me temo que mientras yo este presente no dejaré que ataques a Eriol.

El brazo de Ruby Moon brillaba con una, tenia que admitirlo, atemorizante tonalidad roja, la cual le quemaba en el cuello.

-El calor no me hace daño -susurró también el guardián dorado enseñando los colmillos.

-¡Basta!

El grito de Sakura llenó la habitación al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una carta al aire.

La carta Agua atravesó el lugar en menos de un segundo y arrojó a Ruby Moon lejos del León.

-¿Sakura? -murmuró Kerberos impresionado.

-¿Era eso lo que buscabas?

Eriol permaneció de pie, todavía con esa sonrisa en el rostro ladeando la cabeza y apuntándose en el pecho con el dedo pulgar.

-¿Te refieres a mi?

Sakura avanzó con rapidez hasta colocarse justo frente a Eriol a un escaso centímetro de distancia de su cuerpo cabría añadir. Por su parte, el mago inglés no dio muestra de sorpresa o incluso de tener la minima intención de dar un paso atrás.

Persistió en su decisión de no borrar aquella sonrisa, a pesar de ver aquellos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

_Lo qu__e más detesto, es que algo te ponga triste, Sakura._

-No dudaré en protegerlos -dijo la castaña sin notar la falsedad en el rostro de su amigo– no permitiré que nadie los dañe, a ninguno de ellos.

Eriol cerró los ojos y sonrió ampliamente al escucharla, la diferencia era que ahora esa sonrisa era una verdadera.

Dio un suspiro y su báculo volvió a tomar la pequeña forma de llave.

-Mañana mismo regresaremos a Londres.

Sakura no supo como reaccionar ante aquella respuesta. ¿sólo así había cambiado de opinión? ¿Debería agradecerle? ¿O solamente debería irse? Miró hacia un costado donde la enorme figura de su guardián la observaba con un par de ojos impresionados.

Le sonrió un poco, debió haber sido extraño para Kero verla actuar de esa manera, así que intentó transmitirle con esa sonrisa que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Kero.

-¿Si?

-Vámonos.

El guardián dorado asintió todavía un poco confundido para después cubrirse el cuerpo con sus enormes alas.

-¡¿Qué? Espera, espera un segundo…

Eriol se estaba colgando la llave al cuello al mismo tiempo que observaba como Meiling finalmente había salido de aquel breve trance.

-¿Qué es lo que están diciendo? Eriol, tú le dijiste a Shaoran que te quedarías con ella.

-Muchas gracias por mencionarlo Meiling, pero estoy conciente de ello, por otro lado lo he pensado mejor y creo que estoy poniendo a Sakura en mas peligro al quedarme. No olvides quien es el blanco de Ching.

-¿Y hasta ahora acabas de darte cuenta?

-He estado algo distraído -comentó con una sonrisa ladina-, Sakura –la llamó Eriol antes de que Meiling volviera a intentar replicar– tienes mi palabra que mañana mismo nos iremos.

-Gracias Eriol -dijo dando una reverencia- no me gustaría ser una molestia.

-Somos amigos Sakura, jamás serás una molestia para ninguno de nosotros.

La sonrisa que dibujó Sakura al erguirse fue la mas sincera que había dado en todo el día, a pesar de los cambios, Eriol seguía siendo esa persona que le provocaba cierta paz en el interior que no sabía muy bien como describir.

-Supongo que eso es todo -dijo más calmada y tratando de terminar la conversación antes de que Meiling planteara alguna otra dificultad– espero que me perdonen por esto pero... –miró a Ruby Moon disculpándose con la mirada, la guardiana simplemente le sonrió y dio una cabeceada, suspiró- vámonos Kero.

El guardián entró al maletín de Sakura y esta última lo tomó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se giró de nuevo hacia atrás.

-Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos no sea por asuntos de magia. Adiós.

Esperó a recibir la despedida de sus amigos para tomar el picaporte, abrir la puerta y salir. Pero antes de que se marchara pudo escuchar la voz de Ruby Moon del otro lado que decía: "parece que la pequeña Sakura ha crecido".

Sakura no dijo nada y siguió caminando hasta salir del hotel no sin algo de arrepentimiento por haber tratado de esa forma a la guardiana de Eriol.

Caminó por largo rato en silencio, sabía que todo había salido mejor de lo que había planeado, aunque por otro lado le pareció demasiado sencillo, sobre todo era la actitud de Eriol lo que la tenía tan confundida. ¿Lo habría tenido ya planeado?

-¿Kero? -llamó a su amigo y de inmediato escuchó que algo se movía en su maletín– quisiera preguntarte algo.

-Te escucho -dijo la vocecita desde adentro.

-¿El mago Clow también se portaba así de extraño? Bueno, como ahora llamaste a Eriol "Clow" lo que quiero decir es... -levantó la mirada y vio no muy lejos una parada de autobús, apresuró el paso y se sentó, colocó su maletín sobre las rodillas y una redonda cabeza amarilla salió apenas unos segundos después- ¿viste como cambió su comportamiento? Fue... extraño.

-El mago Clow fue un mago muy poderoso, y también un buen sujeto sin duda, pero además de eso tenía… "diferentes intereses" o al menos eso es lo que él mismo solía decir.

La mirada de Kero se perdió por unos segundos en los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos pero rápidamente volvió a mirar la cara de Sakura, la cual, por lo que alcanzaba a notar el pequeño guardián, era todo un mar de confusión.

-Me explicaré mejor…, Clow no era como las demás personas, ni como los demás magos, el se divertía con otro tipo de cosas, situaciones, se divertía creando situaciones. Le gustaba jugar un poco con las personas.

-¿Jugar con las personas?

-No me malinterpretes, Clow no era una mala persona -aclaró rápidamente al ver la cara de Sakura- es solo que siempre estaba muchos pasos delante de los demás. En ocasiones le gustaba probar a la gente a su alrededor y así ver de qué manera se comportaban o como tomaban la situación. Casi siempre hacían lo que el ya se había imaginado -después de esto se quedó callado unos momentos con la mirada pensativa–. Parece que ese chico Hiragizawa es bastante parecido a él.

-¿Cómo es eso Kero? ¿Qué no se supone que ES el?

-Parece que no entiendes muy bien el término de reencarnación. El reencarnar significa que tu alma vuelve a nacer, pero eso no quiere decir que tu personalidad sea completamente igual a la de tu vida pasada. Las personas reencarnan por diferentes razones; puede ser para solucionar algún asunto pendiente, para pagar culpas que no se repusieron en vida o para ser recompensadas en otra vida mejor. Si los reencarnados volvieran a comportarse igual y a cometer los mismos errores de sus vidas anteriores, la reencarnación no tendría sentido. Los pagos, las recompensas, lo que no se hizo y se hará, por naturaleza se hace sin saber que alguna vez ya se nació en este mundo.

Sakura se quedó en silencio meditando todo lo que le había dicho Kero y entendió que, en el caso del Mago Clow, éste había reencarnado para asegurarse que sus creaciones tuvieran un buen dueño, ese era su "asunto pendiente".

-Esta tarde -siguió hablando el guardián– ese chico Hiragizawa actuó de la misma manera y utilizó casi las mismas palabras que usaba Clow, por eso lo llamé así, me lo recordó tanto que lo dije sin pensar.

-El día de hoy, Eriol volvió a probarme -murmuró.

-Es cierto, no debemos olvidar que ya lo hizo una vez, con todos aquellos sucesos que creaba para que tú cambiaras las Cartas Clow -la miró a los ojos con seriedad–, así que trata de recordar esto Sakura, siempre debes estar alerta cuando el ande cerca, o incluso cuando su nombre sea mencionado.

Sakura asintió por inercia, pues no estaba muy segura de seguir el consejo de Kero, ella no podía dejar de confiar en Eriol, tal vez hacía las cosas diferentes a los demás pero no por eso significaba que fuera una mala persona, el mismo Kero lo había dicho.

-Muy bien Kero, vuelve a esconderte por favor, ya es tarde, el día de hoy yo haré la cena.

Kero dio una cabeceada y volvió a meterse en el maletín de su dueña, Sakura dio un suspiro y se puso de pie para seguir con su camino. Al parecer su guardián si estaba tomando las cosas muy en serio.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la mención de la cena no le sacaba una enorme sonrisa glotona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó Meiling indignada después que Sakura se fue- ¿Lo hiciste todo a propósito cierto? ¿Qué no piensas en Ruby? ¡Pudo haber salido lastimada!

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-¡Acaso no son también personas! -siguió Meiling con sus gritos ignorando las palabras de Nakuru, pues había vuelto a su forma humana- ¡No son pequeños juguetes que puedes usar a tu antojo!

-En ningún momento he pensado de esa manera -replicó Eriol con tranquilidad.

-¡Como puedes seguir tan tranquilo después de que…!

-¡Meiling!

Esta vez Nakuru si se hizo escuchar por la china, quien por fin había de dejado de gritar y ahora la veía directamente.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero te repito que estoy bien. No tengo por que explicar esto pero Eriol jamás nos ha puesto ni ha Spinel ni a mi en alguna situación de peligro real, a pesar de que esa es nuestra misión. Tanto Spinel como yo daríamos la vida por nuestro creador.

Spinel Sun por su parte, asentía a cada palabra de la mujer, siendo esta la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar de manera tan seria.

-De todas formas no creo que sea correcto que nos marchemos -insistió Meiling, aunque esta vez mas calmada.

-Es cierto que corre mayor peligro conmigo cerca, imagino que Ching ya debió haberla olvidado. No creo que vuelva a molestarla.

-Desde que Shaoran se fue. Nunca fue tu intención permanecer en Japón -dedujo Meiling mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos

-Sakura ya lo dijo, Li debe entender que ella debe aprender a defenderse sola.

-¡Lo hace porque la quiere! -replicó, y Eriol pudo ver algo de dolor en sus ojos- eso es lo que haces con las personas que quieres: los proteges, haces todo lo que esté a tu alcance por ayudarles si están en peligro.

-¿Es por eso que no dudaste en venir a Japón?

Meiling enmudeció ante la pregunta pues no había entendido bien tenía que ver eso con lo que estaban hablando. Por las caras de Nakuru y Spinel se dio cuenta que ellos también estaban confundidos, aunque ellos sabían que Eriol no siempre decía las cosas muy claramente.

Inclusive todos pensaron que dejaría así las cosas pues era su modo de ser, el no dar explicación de sus actos ni de sus palabras. Sin embargo estaban equivocados, pues al parecer esta vez a Eriol no le interesaba seguir con su juego de misterio.

-Tú quieres a Li -dijo no como pregunta sino como afirmación aunque con la misma calma y quietud de siempre.

-Claro que si -contestó la china– yo lo quiero mucho, el es mi primo.

Eriol sonrió al escucharla pues ya había previsto que eso era lo que contestaría.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Meiling -dijo aun sonriendo– no puedes engañarme.

Nakuru y Spinel abrieron mas los ojos al escuchar lo que dijo su creador y se voltearon a ver entre si preguntándose con la mirada uno al otro si habían entendido lo mismo, luego voltearon hacia Meiling esperando su respuesta. La chica, al contrario de ellos no parecía sorprendida en absoluto.

-Mi intención nunca ha sido engañarte -y al decir esto desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Imagino que debes estar sufriendo mucho -la chica volvió a verlo– sobre todo porque sabes bien que él solo quiere a Sakura.

-¡Eriol!

El chico giro su cabeza rápidamente hacia Nakuru quien fue la que lo llamó y al ver su rostro y el de Spinel se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. No había mentido, pero tampoco fue un comentario agradable. Miró a Meiling y al encontrar sus ojos vio lo que nunca se imaginó: nada. Ningún sentimiento, sorpresa, tristeza, ni siquiera ira en su contra, esto lo alarmó, hubiera preferido un reclamo, un grito; inclusive prefería que le diera una cachetada, pero no lo hizo. ¿Acaso así se sentían las demás personas cuando el nunca se alteraba ante nada?

-No tienes que decírmelo, porque eso ya lo se -dijo la chica y se dio media vuelta– iré a mi habitación a guardar mis cosas, supongo que mañana saldremos temprano.

Y antes de que el inglés pudiera decir una palabra la chica ya había salido. La mente de Eriol era todo un caos, ni siquiera quiso ver a sus creaciones a la cara, no quería ver de nuevo esa expresión en sus rostros.

-Iré a dar una vuelta -dijo seco y sin mirarlos saliendo también de la habitación.

Y en un instante, ambos guardianes se quedaron solos en la inmensidad del silencio.

-¡¿Podrías decirme qué rayos pasó aquí? -explotó de pronto Nakuru.

-Tal vez sea uno de los experimentos de Eriol -sugirió el gato negro.

-Claro que no ¿acaso no viste su cara? -comenzó a frotarse las manos con nerviosismo- jamás lo había visto así. ¿Que hacemos Spi?

-No lo se, déjame pensar -contestó mientras daba vueltas en la habitación, sin siquiera notar que su compañera le había vuelto a llamar de aquella forma que tanto detestaba.

-Pobre niña, debe estar muy triste, esta vez Eriol se pasó de sincero.

-Pues yo la vi muy tranquila.

-En serio que eres un tonto Spinel Sun -le increpó la guardiana– eso es precisamente lo alarmante -miró hacia la puerta y avanzó hacia ella pero su compañero se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Se puede saber a donde vas?

-Voy a hablar con Meiling, ¿a donde mas?

-¿Qué? pero si Eriol regresa...

-Le dirás que soy su guardiana y cumplo con mi deber de protegerlo, no es bueno tener a Meiling de malas -hizo a un lado al gato y salió por la puerta.

Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Meiling, se preguntaba que rayos era lo que iba a decirle, y como no se le ocurrió nada bueno, decidió que lo mejor sería improvisar. De todos modos no tuvo mucho tiempo para eso, pues rápidamente se encontró con la puerta de la habitación de la china. Se quedó parada frente a la puerta, exhaló profundo y tocó.

Nada.

Volvió a tocar pero nadie contestó, ya iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse cuando la puerta por fin se abrió.

-Siento la tardanza -dijo la niña al abrir y ofrecerle el pase a Nakuru.

-No hay problema -contestó la mujer despreocupada y al entrar pudo ver las puertas que daban a la recámara abiertas y sobre la cama estaba una maleta abierta y mucha ropa a su lado hecha montón– veo que es cierto que ya te estás alistando.

-Eso fue lo que dije ¿no?

-Bueno, si -respondió algo insegura al ver lo cortante de sus palabras, así que tomó a Meiling de la mano y la hizo sentarse junto a ella– mira, se que Eriol no tuvo mucho tacto que digamos pero estoy segura que no fue su intención insultarte o lastimarte.

-¿El te envió? -preguntó con una mirada analítica.

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó aparentando enfado– no necesito que nadie me ordene venir a conversar con una amiga. Porque somos amigas ¿verdad?

-Seguro -respondió de inmediato- pero te preocupaste en vano porque yo no…

-Cuando pasan estas cosas -interrumpió Nakuru con los ojos llenos de comprensión–, no es bueno hacerse el fuerte.

Meiling dio un suspiro.

-No es eso, de verdad -su sonrisa parecía verdadera cuando lo dijo– estoy bien.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Aquello de tus sentimientos por el joven Li?

La china miró hacia otro lado sin responder y Nakuru dio un suspiro.

-Entonces puedes estar de muchos modos, menos bien.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, así que la guardiana llevó una de sus manos hasta la barbilla de la china y la obligó a mirarla. Pensó que encontraría alguna lágrima furtiva, pero no fue así. En esos ojos no había lágrimas, pero tampoco estaba esa llama de vida que avivaba la singular mirada rojiza de la china.

-Te agradezco la preocupación Nakuru, pero todo esta bien –sonrió- no le he dicho esto a nadie pero creo que si no te lo digo no vas a dejar de intentar "levantarme el ánimo". Hace años que no necesito del consuelo de nadie porque ya no tengo lágrimas que llorar.

Nakuru abrió la boca para responder con otra frase alentadora pero la cerró al instante al analizar las últimas palabras de Meiling. Seguramente no entendió bien.

-Espera un momento -pidió tratando de así tener tiempo de acomodar la reciente información en su cabeza- ¿dices... dijiste que ya no puedes llorar?

-Al menos ya no por lo que siento hacia Shaoran -dio un suspiro, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la ventana, miró a través del vidrio, encontrándose con una calle vacía, igual que ella– la noche que supe que a quien Shaoran quería era Sakura lloré hasta que no pude más, lloré para no tener que hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Eso funciona?

-Lo hizo conmigo -respondió volteando hacia Nakuru y sonriendo de nuevo.

-Entonces por qué te fuiste cuando Eriol te dijo eso.

-No lo sé, creo que fue un impulso.

Nakuru caminó hacia Meiling.

-Tal vez seas incapaz de llorar niña, pero nadie es incapaz de sentir.

Una vez mas Meiling no contestó, no le podía mentir pues sabía que era cierto y que una parte de ella se apagaba cuando veía el brillo en los ojos de Shaoran cada vez que se mencionaba a Sakura, ni qué decir cuando la veía. Pero si él era feliz, para ella estaba bien.

-No debes sentirte mal -continuó diciendo Nakuru– dicen que no siempre se tiene lo que uno quiere. Pero a veces, la vida recompensa.

-¿_No siempre se tiene?, pero si esa es la historia de mi vida _-pensó Meiling algo abatida– _no tengo magia ni el cariño de Shaoran ¿Qué otra cosa puedo querer?_

-Dime una cosa mas -le dijo la mujer de cabello castaño- ¿estás enfadada con Eriol?

-No te preocupes -le contestó divertida como siempre– Eriol está a salvo.

-Me alegro que estés bien -dijo al ver que seguía siendo la misma.

-Ahora ve y dile a Eriol que no tiene de que preocuparse.

Nakuru hizo una mueca de pesadumbre.

-No se lo que le pasa a Eriol, nunca actúa de esta manera y después que tu te fuiste el también se marchó.

-Tal vez solo se sienta culpable, debe estar pensando como pedir disculpas- se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se puso en actitud reflexiva– tal vez lo haga sufrir un poco -dijo con cierta malicia.

-Creí que conocías a Eriol niña -dijo Nakuru con extrañeza– a el no le gusta pedir disculpas, seguirá actuando como siempre y serás tu la que termine molesta.

-Tienes razón -convino la china frunciendo el ceño- odio que mantenga la calma cuando yo estoy por reventar.

¡Achiis!

Un joven de dieciséis años y cabellos azules estornudó de pronto y sin razón aparente, "creo que alguien está hablando mal de mi" pensó con cierta ironía mientras paseaba sin rumbo por la ciudad. Siguió andando por las calles intentando despejar su mente y ordenar bien sus ideas.

Eran momentos como ese en el que extrañaba su cómodo sofá, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente aunque no le dolía la cabeza. Necesitaba un lugar donde pensar y lo necesitaba ahora. Abrió los ojos y vio frente a él la torre del viejo reloj de la ciudad.

-_Tal vez una buena vista sea el sustituto adecuado para mi sillón _-pensó mientras entraba a la torre y comenzaba a subir.

Sin embargo, al llegar hasta arriba creyó que sería agradable (ya que estaba ahí) subir hasta la cima y de un salto subió al techo de la torre. De inmediato pudo respirar la tranquilidad y tomó asiento en el techo con satisfacción.

-Muy bien Eriol -se dijo a sí mismo– ya no tienes excusa ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó hoy?

Se quedó callado pensando en alguna respuesta, pero no la encontró ¿Qué lo había llevado a decirle eso a alguien como Meiling? Nunca en su vida (ninguna de las dos) había salido de su boca palabra que no hubiera pensado detenidamente con anterioridad. Y exactamente la primera vez que le pasaba, había dicho algo no muy cortés que digamos, esto lo molestaba y lo molestaba mucho.

Una ráfaga de aire frío cruzó por el lugar pero Eriol apenas y lo notó; su cabeza estaba en otra parte, pensaba en Meiling y como fue precisamente con ella con quien perdió el control de sus palabras. Esa chica china era posiblemente su mejor amiga, una persona carente de cualquier tipo de magia pero que entendía perfectamente sus poderes y su pasado, alguien con quien podía hablar de cualquier tema sin necesidad de tener que enseñarle en algún futuro ningún hechizo o sortilegio.

Esa era la principal razón por la que no se frecuentaba con muchos hechiceros o brujas, en su vida pasada, siempre que se enteraban de su poder y conocimientos los magos le pedían que le enseñaran lo que sabía de la magia y dejaban de ser sus amigos para convertirse en sus discípulos y en el peor de los casos en rivales que siempre trataban de vencerlo en algún duelo mágico, los cuales actualmente eran muy populares en Londres. Por otro lado, las personas sin magia jamás lo entendieron por completo, absortas en sus vidas normales, estaban completamente ciegas a la magia negándose la verdadera realidad.

Es por eso que esta vez, no había perdido su tiempo en tratar de entablar ningún tipo de amistad con algún mago o brujo, simplemente se había alejado de cualquier persona mágica que no fuera indispensable.

Pero Meiling era diferente, una chica consiente de la existencia del mundo mágico y a la vez neutral, alguien conocedor pero jamás activo, alguien que podía conocer muchos de los secretos de la magia pero que al mismo tiempo sería incapaz de formular el mas sencillo de los conjuros.

Sin embargo, ella no era la única, Sakura Kinomoto también era alguien _especial_. Esta chica, a pesar de poseer grandes poderes no era una persona ambiciosa y que solo se ocuparía en aumentar su nivel mágico, en distintas ocasiones Sakura había demostrado que pondría los sentimientos de las demás personas en primer lugar, siempre defensora y jamás atacante.

Atacante.

Una persona más, alguien que no era precisamente la bondad en persona como lo era prácticamente el caso Sakura Kinomoto, alguien que tenía muy arraigado en su mente el pensamiento de "superación", ese era Shaoran Li.

En ese instante vino a su mente aquel apretón de manos con el chino, tal vez el único hechicero al que él mismo le había ofrecido su amistad. ¡Ah! Pero Li era otra historia, lo conocía bien y sabía perfectamente que jamás en su vida le pediría ninguna clase de instrucción o ayuda. Definitivamente jamásle pediría ayuda y mucho menos a él.

_Seguramente ahora debe estar muy ocupado en Hong Kong._

Al pensar esto se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ese sujeto Ozai. Todavía recordaba las palabras que le dijo la noche que éste decidió acompañar a Li a Hong Kong.

"_A ti aun te quedan algunos secretos más, incluso para ti mismo"_

Aquella vez que se lo dijo no le tomó mucha importancia pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor… tales palabras podrían tener otro transfondo. En primer lugar, ninguno de ellos sabía con exactitud quien era y de donde venía ese tal Ozai, en un principio había confiado en la cautela de Li, pues él más que nadie sabía que el chino no enviaría a cualquiera para advertir a Sakura de algún peligro. Ganarse la confianza de Li era un trabajo duro y nada fácil, todavía recordaba a la perfección las cartas que hace años recibía de Kaho explicándole acerca de cierto "niño implicado" que no dejaba de vigilarla cada que podía.

"Al parecer es un descendiente del Mago Clow", le había aclarado cierta vez por teléfono.

¡Como recordaba aquella etapa en su vida!, siendo todavía un niño se había encargado de la tarea que su encarnación anterior le había dejado, aun mantenía en la mente la pizca de preocupación que le causó la intervención del chino. Ese niño no había estado en los planes de su yo pasado, sin embargo fue la misma Kaho, quien había hecho nacer esas dudas, la que al final terminó por tranquilizarlo.

"No hay problema, Sakura esta a salvo con el"

-Sakura esta a salvo con el -se repitió Eriol en voz alta.

Cualquiera que viera a Li a los ojos se daría cuenta en un instante que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a la japonesa. Así que dadas las circunstancias, ¿no sería lógico confiar en el enviado de Li?

Ozai parecía muy seguro de sus palabras cuando le dijo aquello, como si supiera exactamente de lo que estaba hablando, ¿podía acaso ser una broma?, después de todo, si aquello fuera algo importante se lo habría dicho en ese momento ¿cierto? No sería muy difícil para él proyectarse astralmente a Hong Kong y hablar con él con más clama, solo para cerciorarse, únicamente tenía que encontrar un lugar apropiado y...

¿Pero que estaba diciendo?

Aparecerse de pronto en Hong Kong para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a alguien que apenas y conocía lo haría verse bastante desesperado y completamente ignorante de lo que le pasaba.

Bueno, tal vez todo eso era cierto ¡pero que demonios! El jamás cedía ante nada y este no era el momento para empezar.

No, no iba a hacer nada de eso, sería mejor dejar las cosas así, seguramente no era nada serio.

Miró al cielo y pudo ver las estrellas en el firmamento, ya había anochecido y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, se puso de pie y saltó hacia adentro de la torre para comenzar a bajar y regresar al hotel. Cuando iba caminando por la acera se dio cuenta que no había llegado a ninguna conclusión en cuanto a lo referente a Meiling, pero extrañamente ahora se sentía un poco mejor. Ya después la recompensaría con otra cosa, uno nunca sabe cuando esa chica necesitaría algún truco para salvarse el pellejo.

Un pequeño gato negro cruzo la calle en un parpadeo, era tan pequeño que le recordó a Spinel. Tal vez para estas horas sus guardianes estarían algo preocupados por él y su repentina salida. No pudo evitar reír un poco, sus guardianes parecían más bien unos padres preocupones. Sin embargo no podía reprocharles nada, después de todo esa es la función de un guardián, proteger a su dueño, a pesar de ser completamente capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo. ¿Debería de decir la verdadera razón por la que los creó?

Tal vez sería mejor dejar las cosas así. De otro modo, Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon podrían sentirse algoimproductivos, lo cual no era su intención.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estocada al frente, salto hacia atrás, ataque diagonal de izquierda a derecha.

Un joven de cabello castaño partía el aire con su espada en una habitación completamente vacía, excepto por una mesa que estaba en una esquina, en la cual había un recipiente lleno de agua, una toalla blanca al lado de una jarra de cristal y un vaso.

Shaoran Li manejaba la espada como si fuera otro de sus brazos, cada ataque y estocada eran practicados con tal vigor como si en realidad estuviera pelando contra alguien. Por su frente resbalaban varias gotas de sudor pero a pesar de que parecía completamente concentrado en su entrenamiento, su mente recordaba la noche de ayer y la conversación con su madre.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Sus pasos sonaban sordos en los pasillos de la mansión. _

_Caminaba con paso firme por el camino que lo llevaba__ a esa habitación ya conocida, que siempre había significado para él una clase de camino ascendente, como una ardua escalera de superación que tenía en la cima aquel premio por el cual había trabajado tanto desde que su memoria le dejaba recordar. Sin embargo ahora, aquella misma habitación que en su tiempo había sido la recompensa de sus esfuerzos, ahora se presentaba ante el como una sala de juicios, y las personas que lo esperaban dentro, como los jueces que dictaminarían si resultaban útiles o no, sus estudios, gestas y aciertos, pero que también evaluarían y recordarían cada uno de sus errores y malas decisiones._

_¿En este corto tiempo, cuántas veces había fallado? _

_Prefería no concentrarse en eso y__ siguió su camino por los pasillos hasta detenerse frente a las puertas blancas que se presentaron ante él demasiado pronto. Estaba a punto de tocar cuando ambas puertas se abrieron solas, seguramente obra de su tío Wang que siempre le gustó hacer las cosas algo... dramáticas._

_Dio unos pasos al frente y entró a la habitación, como siempre, estaba igual a la primera ocasión que entró, sin ni un solo cambio, y aquel pensamiento que le decía que esa habitación había permanecido inamovible durante años pasados y que seguramente seguiría así durante muchos mas años futuros, volvió a ocuparle la mente, aunque eso seguramente solo era para tener algo en que pensar que no fuera la decisión que estaba por tomarse. _

_La cámara era bastante amplia pero también demasiado sencilla, pues únicamente se encontraba en el centro, una mesa rectangular a la que estaban sentadas tres personas. Del lado izquierdo se encontraban su tío Wang, un hombre sonriente y de ojos color negro profundo, hermano menor de su fallecido padre. A su lado (y por lo tanto al centro de las tres personas) estaba un anciano algo encorvado, su cabello se había vuelto plateado por completo desde hacía ya muchos años, sus ojos tenían una nube de cansancio y no era para menos, pues Li Ten era el hombre más viejo del Clan Li, la cual era la causa que estuviera ahí, pues su sabiduría era conocida para muchos._

_Y por último reparó en la persona del lado derecho:__ su madre. La mujer se mantenía sentada y erguida, con el rostro inalterable como siempre y la mirada dura y fría, la cual pudo notar, se depositó en la cicatriz de su mejilla para después entrecerrar un poco los ojos. _

_Evaluando__, como siempre, esa marca significaría para Ieran Li una derrota mas para su hijo._

_Shaoran avanzó un poco más y se inclinó mostrando respeto a las personas ante él._

_-¡Xiao Lang! -exclamó su tío Wang Li poniéndose de pie y mas sonriente de lo que Shaoran recordaba– no sabemos nada de ti en meses y tu solo llegas mostrándote tan respetuoso como siempre. Vamos hijo, siéntate. -Y le señaló una silla frente a la mesa al mismo tiempo que el volvía a sentarse._

_Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y al sentarse pudo ver cierto gesto de molestia en el rostro de su madre ante la desenvoltura del hermano de su ya fallecido esposo, sin embargo, Shaoran sabía que para su tío aquello ya era demasiado formal, pues si de el dependiera, el hombre ya se habría puesto de pie y rodeado al joven con los brazos en un efusivo abrazo._

_-Esto es sencillamente excelente -siguió diciendo su tío de forma animada- ¡vaya susto en el que nos has mantenido este tiempo muchacho!_

_-Pido disculpas -__murmuró Shaoran bajando la mirada._

_-¿Qué te pasó en el rostro Xiao Lang? -preguntó finalmente Ieran con voz inapreciable._

_-Si me permite madre, pienso que sería más conveniente explicarles todo desde un principio._

_-Supongo que en esa explicación también dirás quien es ese joven de nombre Ozai que te acompaña._

_-Así es madre._

_La mujer asintió levemente y su hijo comenzó a relatarle todo lo que le había acontecido en ese año. Comenzó con el enfrentamiento con Ching Ma y que debido a sus grandes poderes fue vencido y llevado como prisionero para tratar de sacarle información acerca de las Cartas Clow; luego, la repentina aparición de Ozai y cómo llegó a la conclusión de que era confiable hasta el punto de tratar de escapar juntos; sin embargo él se vio en la 'necesidad de quedarse' y decidió pedirle a Ozai que ayudara a la nueva Maestra de las Cartas. _

"_Aunque ya no sean__ mas Cartas Clow, fueron creadas por nuestro ancestro el Mago Clow y creí conveniente hacer lo posible para que no cayeran en manos de los Ching" fue la explicación que le dio a su madre y esta asintió, aprobando la decisión de su hijo. Shaoran aligeró un poco los hombros, con el alivio de al menos haber hecho algo bien frente a los ojos de su madre, pues no se le había pasado la expresión seria y meticulosa de Ieran mientras relataba cada una de sus fallas en esos meses._

_Después de eso, el joven les contó todo tal y como sucedió, excepto la presencia de Meiling en Japón, también le contó de las sospechas que ya había hablado con Hiragizawa._

_-Mmm si..., la reencarnación del Mago Clow -murmuró el tío Wang– me preguntaba hasta cuando volveríamos a escuchar de él._

_-Dices que crees que la reencarnación del Mago Clow sabe más de lo que dice._

_-Así es madre y también temo que la razón de esta batalla entre clanes está ligada directamente con el Mago Clow y por lo tanto también a su reencarnación._

_-¿Pero como es posible que Ching Ma tenga esa información del Mago Clow? -se cuestionó el tío de Shaoran._

_-Para eso, creo que hay dos posibilidades -señaló el hombre de pelo blanco con la voz tan cansada como su mirada y las otras tres personas presentes lo observaron con atención pues esa era la primera vez que hablaba en la noche– puede haber un traidor dentro del Clan- los ojos de Shaoran se agrandaron al oírlo– o tal vez sea un problema de vidas pasadas._

_-¿Vidas pasadas? -__repitió confundido el hombre de ojos negros- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere decir anciano Ten?_

_-¿Sugiere que un enemigo del Mago Clow también reencarnó justamente en la misma época que él? -consideró Ieran con incredulidad._

_-Esas serían demasiadas coincidencias -musitó el tío Wang– porque nadie puede elegir cuando se va a reencarnar._

_-No__ es así._

_Los presentes miraron a Shaoran quien fue el que negó._

–_El Mago Clow sí lo hizo__ -se explicó el joven- él ya tenía planeado que Kinomoto Sakura sería la nueva Maestra de las Cartas Clow. Esa fue la razón por la que Clow reencarnó en esta época como Eriol Hiragizawa, para probar a Sakura._

_-Eso no quiere decir que todo el mundo pueda hacer lo mismo -replicó su tío–. Es decir, hablamos del Mago Clow._

_-Pero también puede que estemos hablando de un hechicero con el mismo poder del Mago Clow -dijo el anciano pausadamente– creo que éstas preguntas solo las puede resolver el joven Hiragizawa._

_Shaoran permaneció en silencio, prefería creer que un mago fuera tan poderoso como lo fue Clow y decidir su próxima encarnación, que suponer que alguien de su clan era un traidor._

_-No creo que hoy encontremos una solución a esto -oyó decir a su madre– sin embargo, me parece igual de importante la actual situación del Clan._

_-Tienes razón Ieran -__concordó su cuñado– pero ahora que el heredero ha vuelto... -en ese momento el hombre miró a Shaoran con orgullo y una gran sonrisa– la situación a cambiado por completo._

_-Exacto -reafirmó Ieran- por eso mismo quiero hacer una propuesta -ambos hombres miraron a Ieran con rostros ignorantes, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Shaoran quien ya suponía lo que a continuación diría su madre- mi propuesta es que mi hijo tome el cargo de Jefe del Clan de inmediato._

_Por la expresión que puso su tío, el joven Li supo que su madre solo había "mencionado" ese asunto con el mismo Shaoran y además por carta. Sin embargo, el anciano Ten no abandonó su posición de serenidad, al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de observar al joven de dieciséis años. Shaoran por su parte, no había movido un solo músculo. Las acciones de su madre jamás estarían claras para el._

_-¿Estás consiente de lo que acabas de decir? -preguntó Wang que ya se había recuperado de la impresión._

_-Claro que si -respondió la mujer– desde que el Concilio se enteró de la desaparición de Xiao Lang, han presionado al Clan Li para nombrar un nuevo Jefe, ya que todo este tiempo tú te has negado._

_-Es cierto que nos han presionado pero ahora es diferente, Xiao Lang necesita prepararse._

_-Mi hijo está completamente capacitado en este momento._

_-No niego eso, solo digo que el muchacho no necesita cargar con esta responsabilidad tan temprano, los jóvenes de su edad hacen otro tipo de cosas._

_-Xiao Lang no es cualquier joven -replicó Ieran._

_Wang supo que nunca convencería a Ieran así que miró a Ten pidiendo apoyo, el anciano notó su mirada y luego observó a Shaoran._

_-Usted que dice joven señor -__le dijo el anciano al muchacho castaño– si estuviera en sus manos ¿que elegiría?_

_-Yo elegiría lo más conveniente para el Clan -respondió el joven– mi entrenamiento aun no termina y he perdido mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, aceptaré lo que el Consejo decida._

_-Es una buena respuesta -__asintió el anciano y las arrugas de su cara comenzaron a moverse para formar una ligera sonrisa- creo que ya está listo. Mi voto es a favor._

_-¿Qué?__ -saltó el tío de Shaoran pues esa no era precisamente la ayuda que había pedido._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Después de dos movimiento más de su espada tomó la funda y la guardó en ella, dejándola recargada en la pared cerca de la mesa. Ya se había cansado lo suficiente, pero como siempre, el cansancio no limitaba su cerebro que siguió trabajando enfrascado en el día de ayer. Se acercó al recipiente con agua, y metiendo ambas manos formó un cuneco para lavarse el rostro del sudor que le escurría a chorros y luego tomó la toalla para secarse mientras estiraba su otro brazo y tomaba de nuevo su espada.

-Solicito una audiencia con el Jefe del Clan Li.

Oyó Shaoran que decía una voz conocida a su espalda y al voltearse confirmó que era Ozai quien estaba frente a él mientras se inclinaba exageradamente y lo veía con ojos burlones.

-Espero que esto no se te suba mucho a la cabeza.

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo y avanzó hacia la salida sin contestarle. No estaba para bromas.

-Espera -Ozai lo siguió rápidamente y comenzó a caminar junto a él- no te enfades. Lo siento, no pude contenerme.

No hubo respuesta.

-Bien, la verdad vine porque Wei me mandó (más bien yo me ofrecí) a decirte que la próxima semana habrá una audiencia en el Concilio, para presentarte formalmente como el Jefe del Clan Li.

-¿Tan rápido? -preguntó Shaoran deteniéndose, normalmente las reuniones solicitadas al Concilio tardaban meses en llevarse a cabo.

-Al parecer todo el Concilio está ansioso de saber quien será el nuevo Jefe de la Dinastía Li -contestó el joven y después puso facha de abatimiento- ¿sabes? Estoy empezando a aburrirme, creí que habría más acción por aquí.

Shaoran sonrió de manera extraña y Ozai lo miró con incertidumbre.

-¿Por qué sonríes así Li?

-¿De verdad quieres más acción? -preguntó y esta vez Ozai también sonreía.

-Que tienes en mente.

_Fin del capitulo_

* * *

><p>Hey! ¿Cómo les cayó el tío de Shaoran? Siempre creí que no era lógico que el padre de nuestro chino favorito fuera hijo único, así que aquí se los presento y (esto es para los que leen las tristes notas que dejo), les adelanto que este señor es nada más y nada menos que el padre de Meiling. Y una vez mas, gracias por todo su apoyo.<p>

Avances: Eriol junto con sus guardianes y Meiling, regresan a Inglaterra, pero el joven le deja una sorpresa a Sakura, Shaoran se dispone a presentarse ante los Clanes del Concilio como el nuevo Líder de su Clan.

Próximo capítulo:** La respuesta**


	11. La respuesta

_Esto podría ser el principio de algo… de que, todavía no lo sé_

_**La respuesta**_

Tal vez había sido algo dura con sus amigos, pensó mientras estaba sentada al frente de su escritorio. Después de todo, Tomoyo tenía razón en parte (y solo en parte) de lo que dijo: si no hubiera sido por Eriol ella ahora estaría muerta... sacudió la cabeza ante el escalofrío que le dio el solo hecho de pensar en ello. Sin embargo volvió a alzar la cabeza con decisión, pues definitivamente ella sí que estaba en lo correcto en el hecho de que tenían que dejarla cuidarse sola, de eso no tenía duda, miró su reloj y vio que todavía era temprano.

-Oye Kero, ¿te gustaría ir al aeropuerto y despedir a Eriol? -mientras decía esto volteaba a ver a su amigo que flotaba en medio de la habitación con gesto distraído así que volvió a llamarlo- Kero, te pregunté si...

-Nunca antes había visto lechuzas en Tomoeda -interrumpió el guardián con aire ausente- mucho menos durante pleno día.

-¿De qué hablas? -la joven de ojos verdes se levantó y se asomó hacia la ventana, donde estaba enfocada la mirada de su guardián, quien se veía muy pensativo.

Pero al momento mismo de asomarse soltó un grito dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

-¡¿Qué es eso Kero?

Preguntó con miedo en cada una de sus palabras, pues fuera, sobre la rama de un árbol, estaba parada una especie de ave de color negro. Pero Kero no respondió, sino que puso semblante de haber comprendido por fin algo y ante la mirada atónita y de espanto de Sakura, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió de golpe. Rápidamente el ave extendió sus negras alas y entró a la habitación posándose en el escritorio de Sakura.

-No tengas miedo Sakura -dijo Kero con su vocecita chillona- te trae un mensaje. Mira -y con su patita apuntó un sobre que la lechuza sujetaba con su pata.

-¿Un mensaje? -repitió con más calma pero a la vez cautelosa.

-Si, recuerdo que una vez el Mago Clow recibió una carta de ese modo. Ya lo había olvidado.

Esta vez, Sakura observó la lechuza con más atención, decidiendo si acercarse o no, y es que esa lechuza se veía bastante tétrica y atemorizante, todas y cada una de sus plumas eran del negro más puro que jamás había visto en un ave, unos nebulosos ojos grises que parecían no ver, no le ayudaban mucho, sus patas se veían con diversos cortes y arrugas, terminando en unas uñas largas, sucias y por qué no decirlo, afiladas. Lo único que podía ayudarle en cuanto al aspecto, era un singular cascabel que colgaba de una de esas feas patas y que al parecer no despedía ningún sonido. En resumen, ese inusual animal no inspiraba la suficiente confianza como para que Sakura, una chica que aun temblaba con historias ficticias de fantasmas, se le acercara y tomara el "mensaje" o lo que fuera que le había traído.

Pero Kero se había cansado de ver como su dueña parecía meditar tanto lo que a su parecer era una simple acción que no distaba de dar un par de pasos y tomar el dichoso sobre, así que desesperado y también algo ansioso, empujó a Sakura por la espalda para que tomara la nota de una buena vez.

La joven se acercó y para su asombro la lechuza levanto ágilmente la pata donde tenia el sobre, estiró la mano y lo tomó con rapidez, para después alejarse del ave, pero cuando observó bien lo que tenía sujeto en la mano, noto que no era un sobre sino dos. Uno tenia su nombre escrito y el otro el de Shaoran.

-¿De quién es? ¿Qué dice? -preguntaba Kerberos curioso e impaciente.

-Es de Eriol -respondió Sakura cuando abrió el sobre con su nombre.

_"Estimada Sakura... _-leyóla jovencita, mientras el guardián se sentaba en su hombro para leer junto con ella_- soy Eriol, te envío este mensaje para despedirme, ya que para cuando leas esto, nosotros ya estaremos de camino a Londres. Quiero que sepas que siempre he confiado en ti y esta ocasión no es la excepción, se que harás lo correcto. Como habrás notado, la segunda carta es para Li, en ella le explico la razón de nuestro regreso a Londres y (no te preocupes) te deslindo te toda responsabilidad. Sé que él lo entenderá._

_De hecho, esta es la principal razón por la que me despido de esta forma, se que no tienes ningún medio de comunicación con Li, así que pensé en ofrecerte los servicios de Kage, mi lechuza mensajera, es excelente haciendo su trabajo, incluso me atrevería a decir que es la mas rápida de su clase, espero que la aceptes. Te agradecería que me despidas también de Tomoyo y le digas que lamento no haberlo hecho personalmente."_

_Hiragizawa Eriol_

Sakura terminó de leer la carta con una sonrisa en el rostro y volvió a ver a esa lechuza llamada Kage posada en su escritorio ¿Cómo un animal tan hermoso le había atemorizado tanto? Sin embargo, ahora era la Bestia del Sello quien no se veía tan contento como al principio.

-Parece que ahora es mas entrometido que antes -rumió entre dientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La habitación en la que se encontraba era... grande.

Si, grande y elegante.

Solo una semana en ese lugar y ya se sentía demasiado acostumbrado para su gusto, tal vez también tenía algo que ver el tiempo que había pasado en la mansión Daidouji. Aunque en comparativas con la mansión Li, la primera podía pasar desapercibida en cuanto a tamaño y antigüedad.

-Me estoy convirtiendo en un mantenido -murmuró con una risita que de inmediato interrumpió al momento de escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Se puso de pie y fue a abrirla, no se había vuelto tan perezoso como para quedarse ahí sentado y simplemente murmurar un "pase" al estilo aristócrata.

-Que tal Wey -saludó al hombre del otro lado del umbral.

-Buenos días joven Ozai -regresó el saludo éste haciendo una ligera reverencia, que pese a los años, no abandonaba aquella costumbre- he venido por la bandeja y a preguntarle si no es que desea alguna otra cosa.

Ozai dio una ojeada hacia sus espaldas para poder ver una mesita de madrea a un lado de la cama, en la cual efectivamente se encontraba una bandeja con los platos que habían contenido su desayuno y que le hizo dar un suspiro.

Desayuno en la habitación, otro hecho que le recordaba lo fácil que se había vuelto su vida, o al menos en este periodo de tiempo.

-Puedes tomarlo -dijo dejando pasar a Wey y después de ello se sentó en una silla-, por cierto Wey, no es que me moleste verte, pero tú no eres quien se encarga de estas cosas, ¿puedo preguntar si tu visita tiene algún otro motivo?

El hombre lo miró por un segundo algo desconcertado pero al momento siguiente mostró una amable sonrisa que dejó a la vista más arrugas en la cara del hombre.

-Quería asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden, joven.

-Ya veo -rumió entre dientes- ¿sabes? en realidad si hay algo que me inquieta un poco y me gustaría preguntarte.

-Dígame en que puedo ayudarlo.

-¿Cómo está el? -preguntó con seriedad- después de todo, hoy es el día.

Wey lo miró sin borrar su sonrisa.

-El joven Xiao Lang está conversando con el señor Wang en estos momentos -contestó.

-Conversando... yo en su lugar estaría bastante nervioso -murmuró con cierto recelo.

-No debe preocuparse, acabo de ver al joven y se ve bastante tranquilo.

El ambarino se puso repentinamente en pie, esta vez con un gesto preocupado, no había pasado por alto para el mayordomo el cambio gradual que había tenido el rostro de aquel muchacho en esa corta conversación, esa visible preocupación aumentaba a una velocidad bastante rápida.

-Espero que en verdad sea así Wey -respondió el joven al comentario por parte del mayordomo- desde que Li recibió esas cartas de Sakura y Hiragizawa se ha comportado de modo extraño. Y no deberíamos olvidar, que ese adolescente esta por dirigirse a la reunión que lo presentará oficialmente como Líder de su Dinastía. Si yo perteneciera al Clan Li, tendría algo de dudas al respecto.

Sabía que se contradecía, aun tenia vivo el recuerdo de sí mismo diciéndole a un nervioso Shaoran que sería un excelente jefe, sin embargo, ahora no estaba tan seguro.

-El Clan confía en el joven Xiao Lang -murmuró el anciano- yo confío en el, he visto al joven desde niño y cada día que pasa me reafirma que este Clan no podría tener un mejor Líder.

El mayordomo sabía que no debía haber dicho eso, sabía que no tenía que justificar al joven Li frente aquel desconocido y por sobre este hecho, sabía que además de no tener que hacerlo, no debía hacerlo. El no era nadie más que Wey, el fiel sirviente de la familia Li, alguien que estaba ahí para servir y no para dar opinión.

-Confianza... -se dejó escuchar al fin la voz cascada de Ozai- a veces el confiar no resulta como se lo espera -volvió a sentarse con la calma de la que carecía al momento de levantarse y desviando la mirada hacia ningún punto en especifico agregó algo más-: dale mis saludos a la señora Li, Wey. Al contrario de lo acostumbrado, yo no pediré su confianza, pues no soy quién para merecerla ni de ella ni de nadie.

El mayordomo se despidió mientras se llevaba la bandeja, pensando en que le daría el mensaje a su señora de inmediato, al fin y al cabo fue la misma Ieran Li quien lo había enviado para mantener al joven bajo miradas de mayor confianza, algo que al parecer, y por aquel último comentario, el joven Ozai ya sospechaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti ahora -decía Li Wang a su sobrino en el despacho del Líder-, hablo en serio muchacho -rió palmeando la espalda del joven- a partir de hoy tomarás públicamente posesión del lugar que te corresponde.

-Tío, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle.

-Adelante muchacho, pregunta, pregunta -incitó el hombre sonriente como siempre.

-¿Por qué no reclamó el puesto de Jefe? Usted es el hermano menor de mi fallecido padre y lo más probable era que yo ya estuviera muerto.

El hombre dejó de sonreír por un momento, sin embargo, trató de recuperar la sonrisa aunque con un resultado bastante reprobable, pues aquello no era más que una mueca que mostraba todos sus dientes.

-Verás Xiao Lang -suspiró- vaya, esto será algo difícil. La verdad es que esta es una historia muy vieja, casi tan vieja como lo es tonta. Como sabes bien, la diferencia de edades entre tu padre y yo era muy corta, él era mayor que yo por poco menos de dos años y de niños solíamos hacer todo juntos...

El muchacho desvió un momento la mirada, la verdad era que sabía pocas cosas acerca de su padre y menos todavía de cuando era un niño, sabía el día de su cumpleaños, la edad a la que asumió el liderazgo de su clan, la fecha de su enlace con su madre Ieran, el día y la hora exacta de su muerte, pero no sabía cuáles eran sus juegos favoritos de niño, no sabía cuál era su comida favorita, su color favorito, que cosa le disgustaba o cual era de su agrado. Conocía la manera en la que condujo a su clan y su familia, conocía al Líder pero no sabía nada acerca del hombre y mucho menos del padre.

Las personas al verlo a penas y mencionaban un: "tu padre fue un gran hombre".

Así que difícilmente pudo contener la emoción al saber que estaba a punto de escuchar una historia, aunque fuera tonta, como es que su tío la describía, de su desconocido padre.

-... desde niño él era una persona competitiva y jamás se daba por vencido, cualidades que según parece tú has heredado mi apreciado sobrino -decía el hombre sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos del joven, quien en estos momentos precisos sonreía de lado al escuchar aquella comparación entre su padre y el-. Sin embargo, la verdad es, que tú has nacido con esa cualidad, mientras que tu padre tuvo que afianzársela.

-¿Afianzársela? -Repitió consternado- no lo entiendo tío.

-Cualquier muchacho, sea hijo de un emperador o de un sirviente, tiene en mente el recuerdo de un padre que es superior todos los hombres, y en tu caso, estoy seguro que has crecido con la imagen de un padre sabio, fuerte y noble. ¿O me equivoco?

No se equivocaba, una de las metas de Shaoran era el llegar a ser tan buen líder y hombre como lo había sido su padre. Aún sin tener una clara idea de quien había sido en realidad.

-No quiero manchar ningún ideal tuyo Xiao, pero lo cierto es que desde niños, yo siempre había superado a mi hermano mayor en casi todo. En los entrenamientos, yo dominaba las técnicas con mayor rapidez y exactitud, en los estudios, era de costumbre que yo captara mejor las explicaciones, que recordara con mayor precisión la historia, que las matemáticas resultaran sencillas y en la magia, cada nuevo conjuro me resultaba más sencillo de aprender y realizar con muchos menos intentos que los de mi hermano.

»Ahora puedes entender el por qué tu padre debió aprender a cultivar aquellos modos en su personalidad, por qué debió volverse testarudo, competitivo para en ocasionas hasta llegar a ser algo insufrible. ¿Cómo era posible que el hermano menor superara al mayor? ¿Cómo era posible que el primogénito elegido por nacimiento para ocupar el lugar de nuestro padre se viera opacado por un segundo lugar?

-Pero tío, usted no está en segundo lugar, al igual que mis hermanas, todos somos pertenecientes a la familia principal.

-Mi muy querido sobrino, en esta familia uno debe tener siempre presente en la cabeza cual es su lugar. En aquel tiempo, mi lugar era ser el hijo del Líder pero al mismo tiempo el hermano menor del heredero, ahora mi posición en el Clan es ser tu tío, y antes de eso, ser el pilar de mi propia familia. En aquellos días, tu padre, alguien de carácter orgulloso, no podía permitirse ser el segundo en los resultados cuando era el primero en la sangre, cada nuevo día era una competencia, cada nueva enseñanza era una oportunidad para vencerme y demostrarme que Zou Li podía igualar y mejorar a cualquiera. No te ocultaré que todo esto era visto a buenos ojos para nuestro padre, no había mejor camino para formar un Líder que desde su infancia y tu padre se ponía ante si nuevas metas y retos que cumplir con bastante regularidad. Imponiéndose él mismo el mejor de los entrenamientos, haciéndolo mejor persona, alumno e hijo.

»Yo por otro lado, no me dejaba vencer, ni le hacía el camino más fácil. Eso sería lo mismo como escupirle a Zou en la cara y aquí es cuando contesto a tu pregunta, Xiao Lang. Hubo un día en que tu padre apareció ante mí, con una mirada seria y gesto duro, se plantó cual guerrero ante su adversario y me dijo: "hermano, te juro por la memoria de nuestros antepasados que jamás dirigiré esta Dinastía si no llego a vencerte en cada una de nuestras obligaciones, te sean o no impuestas".

»No pude quedar más impresionado que por cualquier otro asunto que me haya consultado antes ni en ningún futuro, mi querido hermano mayor se estaba jugando su herencia. No me quise quedar atrás por supuesto así que al igual que él hice una promesa, aunque no tan importante como la suya. Le prometí que si cumplía con vencerme, por ningún motivo, sea cual fuere, mancillaría su posición y lo suplantaría como cabeza del Clan. Jamás Wang Li ocuparía su lugar en la familia ni tampoco ninguno de mi descendencia.

»Por otro lado, Xiao Lang, desistí de tomar el liderazgo porque me negaba a creer, al igual que tu madre, a que algo te hubiera pasado y perecieras por cualquier circunstancia. Algo que nos caracteriza a los Li como familia, es que somos luchadores de nacimiento. Y también algo tercos.

El actual y joven Líder no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras al terminar de escuchar aquella historia por boca de su propio tío, ¿tanto se había tenido que esforzar su padre para llegar a ser quien fue? ¿Podía acaso él mismo quejarse al saber finalmente que su padre no se había esforzado tanto como él, sino incluso hasta más?

-Gracias tío -murmuró al fin el joven- no sabe lo agradecido que estoy con usted por haberme contado todo esto.

-No hay ningún problema muchacho, no suelo hablar mucho acerca de tu padre. Y te pido que me disculpes por eso, pero debes entender que lo único que de verdad atesora este viejo brujo son aquellos recuerdos que tiene con su hermano -se irguió de pronto cambiando aquella expresión de melancolía que había mantenido para cambiarla por otra de mayor júbilo- basta ya de rememorar viejas cantaletas, este es tu día muchacho y no se arruinará por mis historias de viejo bobo, así que ven aquí para terminar de alistarte para el Concilio.

-Aprecio mucho que usted sea quien me presente ante los clanes.

-No dejaría pasar este gran honor por nada muchacho -rió jocoso- pero ven acá hijo, vamos, quiero darte algo.

Shaoran lo miró confundido mientras el hombre de ojos negros tronaba los dedos para hacer aparecer la vieja espada que poseía cuando era niño.

-¿Es esa...?

-Así es -afirmó el hombre contento al ver la expresión de su sobrino- es la espada del Jefe del Clan Li, la misma espada de tu padre y de tu abuelo antes de él. No puedes ser el nuestro Líder si no la tienes.

-Pero... esa espada se había roto hace años.*

-Y créeme que costó mucho trabajo el poder restaurarla, sufrió muchos daños mágicos y físicos también, pero después de mucho trabajo, aquí está nuevamente lista para ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba de pie recargado en el tronco de un árbol de los jardines del colegio, tenía ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, aburrido hasta casi llegar al punto de la muerte, sin nada mejor que hacer mas que pasear la vista por los alrededores buscando cualquier entretenimiento y estaba por darse por vencido cuando sus ojos vieron a una joven conocida de largo pelo negro vestida con el uniforme de su colegio.

Dicho uniforme escolar consistía en una falda negra entablonada, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un chaleco también negro que tenía un escudo de armas rojo y blanco con un ciervo dorado.

La ya mencionada chica, Meiling Li, gozaba de cierta popularidad en el colegio para estas alturas. En esa institución, solo se aceptaban jóvenes de familias adineradas o influyentes, por lo que en un principio a nadie le interesó el estatus en el que se encontraba la joven o su familia. Sin embargo, rápidamente se supo de la manera tan... diferente de ser de la chica.

De este modo Meiling dejó rápidamente el anonimato y como consecuencia, fue conocido por casi todo el alumnado que la familia de la joven china era poderosa, influyente y de grandes recursos económicos, pero todo esto se supo solo al ver en un principio a la chica sagaz y en ocasiones imprudente que era Li Meiling.

No se portaba como las otras chicas refinadas, educadas y de modales impecables que rondaban por la escuela, parecía ser una joven común y corriente, alguien a quien puedes encontrar en cualquier escuela pública, cosa que para muchos no era bien vista. Por otro lado, había ciertas personas que en vez de repelerle aquel particular modo de comportamiento, se veían atraídas hacia la chica, unos por curiosidad, otros por demostrar que ellos mismos poseían la misma sencillez de la china y finalmente muchos de ellos quienes solo buscaban formar cualquier tipo de amistad con la extrajera por posibles acuerdos futuros con la familia Li.

Y seguramente por cualquiera de estas posibles razones era que en ese preciso momento la jovencita venía acompañada de un apuesto chico alto y pelirrojo.

Eriol Hiragizawa los vio conversar mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba parado y notó que ellos no lo habían visto a él. Como seguía aburrido pensó que sería divertido molestarlos un poco, así que sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo y al levantarla levemente ésta emitió un singular brillo rojizo.

En aquel preciso instante, una ráfaga de viento salió de la nada y levantó las hojas que habían caído de los árboles, las cuales fueron directamente a los jóvenes dejándolos llenos de polvo, hojas y ramitas sobre sus cabellos ahora totalmente despeinados.

El mago no pudo contener una ligera risa al ver la molestia en ambos jóvenes que trataban de quitarse sin mucho éxito la basura que tenían enredada en el cabello, aunque tuvo que dejar de hacerlo al ver que la muchacha china había levantado la mirada y notado su presencia.

-¡Hola Eriol! -saludó la chica de ojos rojos agitando la mano en el aire, dándose por vencida en la lucha con su cabello.

Eriol sonrió y levantó también su mano respondiendo el saludo, solo que la extranjera no se conformó con eso y tomó de pronto a su acompañante del brazo y lo llevó casi a rastras hasta donde estaba el joven mago.

-Hola Meiling, como estás -saludó Eriol cuando se detuvieron frente a el-, que tal Trent -agregó inclinando la cabeza hacia el joven pelirrojo.

-¿Qué no le hablabas por su apellido? -preguntó Trent a Meiling.

Eriol advirtió que fue ignorado por completo, pero aún así el mago simplemente siguió sonriendo.

-¿Qué dices? -dijo Meiling, pues al parecer no había comprendido bien la pregunta de Trent.

-Desde las vacaciones me habla por mi nombre -intervino Eriol con la misma sonrisa despreocupada- justo antes de ir a Japón a visitar unos viejos amigos.

El pelirrojo también le sonrió, aunque fue claramente con sarcasmo. Eriol por su parte dejó de sonreír, al sentir cierta aprensión por parte de su compañero y se preguntaba cual era la razón, pues Trent nunca había sido un amigo pero tampoco alguien que le molestara o desagradara con su presencia. De hecho, habían sido contadas las veces en que ellos habían intercambiado palabra.

-Trent me estaba hablando de una obra que está en escena -dijo Meiling de pronto, haciendo que Eriol volviera a la realidad y a la vez comprendiendo la razón del mal genio del pelirrojo hacia él.

-Suena muy interesante -respondió de inmediato y luego giró la cabeza hacia Trent.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos los tres esta noche? -sugirió la extranjera con ánimo.

-¿Los tres? -preguntaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-No quisiera molestarlos -agregó Eriol después de recibir una más de las miradas gélidas del pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? -se cuestionó Meiling y el mago volvió a sonreír pues nunca creyó que Meiling fuera tan ingenua.

A leguas se notaba que Trent quería ir a solas con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los murmullos se elevaban por toda la sala, decenas de personas hablaban entre si al mismo tiempo, lo que recordaba a los salones de clases, cuando el maestro aun no llega y los alumnos aprovechan para contar acerca de lo que han hecho o tienen planeado hacer. La diferencia era que en esta ocasión todos y cada uno hablaba del mismo tema y no era para menos, pues la razón por la que estaban ahí reunidos era algo que todos esperaban aunque fuera por solo curiosidad más que por cualquier otra cosa.

Y es que en esa sala se celebraría la reunión del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y por eso mismo todos esos hechiceros habían viajado de diferentes países del oriente para conocer al nuevo Jefe del Clan Li.

Dicha habitación era amplia, a los costados se encontraban los ya mencionados magos representantes de sus Clanes, y en medio y al fondo, estaba una larga mesa con siete sillas, dejando el centro de la sala despejado.

En la silla de en medio, la cual era evidentemente mas grande y alta que las demás, se encontraba un anciano de cabello gris aunque no tenía barba ni bigote, sus ojos negros contrastaban con su cabello, los cuales tenían un brillo de fuerza y vigor que cualquiera se negaría a creer que un hombre de su edad fuera capaz de poseer. El nombre de este hombre era Meyo Leung, Líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente.

Las otras sillas eran ocupadas por otros cinco hombres; jefes de los Clanes con mas influencia y poder en el oriente y todos ellos hechiceros de grandes y afamados poderes. Sin embargo, la sexta silla estaba vacía, la que se encontraba a la izquierda del Gran Líder del Concilio.

Esa silla había sido ocupada en las sesiones anteriores por Ieran Li en representación de su hijo, quien debido a su juventud había sido incapaz de asistir a las anteriores reuniones.

En cambio el día de hoy la gran señora no se encontraba dominando ese lugar, debido a que ya se había elegido a un nuevo Jefe para ocuparla de ahora en adelante. El nuevo Jefe de la Dinastía Li.

Inesperadamente, el anciano Jefe se puso de pie imponiendo su altura y penetrantes ojos negros, haciendo que todo murmullo se viera interrumpido de golpe, la misma reacción que resultaría al entrar el maestro al salón de clase.

-Honorables Jefes -comenzó Leung con voz fuerte y atronadora- ésta reunión tiene lugar gracias a que el Clan Li solicitó audiencia ante este Concilio para dar a conocer a su nuevo Líder. Y como no veo razones para aplazar dicho acontecimiento... -levantó ambas manos al frente y las puertas principales se abrieron dejando pasar a Li Wang-: empecemos.

El hombre avanzó hacia el centro e hizo una respetuosa reverencia al Líder del Concilio y a los demás Jefes presentes. Después se levantó completamente erguido, miró a todos los presentes y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que no faltaba ni un solo Jefe. Después de todo, el Clan Li era uno de los más respetados en el Concilio.

-Hermanos hechiceros -empezó a decir- he venido hoy con el gran honor otorgado por mi Clan, de presentar ante todos ustedes Líderes de sus Clanes, los Grandes Jefes y el Gran Líder del Concilio; al nuevo Jefe de la Dinastía Li.

El hombre se dio media vuelta hacia las puertas por donde él mismo acababa de entrar y la señaló con su mano derecha.

Todos los presentes giraron sus miradas hacia la entrada con expectación, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando una figura no muy alta entró a la sala. Todos quedaron mudos al ver a la persona que acababa de entrar: un muchacho no mayor de dieciocho años.

No obstante, dicho muchacho avanzaba con paso firme y seguro; más de uno pudo ver en sus ojos una gran determinación y fuerza. Y de no ser por la cicatriz que adornaba su mejilla derecha, no había nada en él que lo hiciera sobresalir de los demás jóvenes de su edad. O al menos esa fue la primera impresión en casi todos los presentes.

Sin embargo, solo seis hechiceros en la sala reconocieron de inmediato al joven castaño, como así también pudieron distinguir el aumento en su poder mágico. Seguía siendo menor a sus poderes, pero aún así resultaba asombroso.

Los pasos del joven hicieron eco en el silencioso salón hasta que llegó al centro del mismo y se detuvo al lado de su tío.

-Permítanme presentarles... -continuó diciendo Wang Li- a mi sobrino Li Xiao Lang, hijo de Zou Li y Ieran Li, legítimo y único heredero a la Jefatura de la Dinastía Li.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoeda, Japón. Dos simples chicas caminan por la acera después de un largo día de clases, ambas avanzan en silencio, cada una sumida en sus propias cavilaciones, cuando de pronto una sombra cruza por encima de sus cabezas.

Un par de ojos verdes se alzan de inmediato, buscando aquello que cruzaba los cielos. Sin embargo, casi tan rápido como eleva la mirada, vuelve a bajarla hacia el camino que sigue.

-Deberías prestar más atención al camino Sakura.

La jovencita miró apenada a su compañera y bajó la mirada con las mejillas con un ligero color rosado.

-Lo siento, es solo que no dejo de pensar en...

La frase se quedó ahí.

-Vamos Sakura, Hong Kong está algo lejos para una lechuza, no te pongas tan ansiosa. Ya llegará cuando menos te lo esperes

-Lo sé, además estoy muy agradecida con Eriol, si no fuera por él, seguiría sin poder comunicarme con Shaoran. Pero de todos modos no dejo de sentirme nerviosa por todo lo que está pasando.

-Tienes razón en eso Sakura, pero recuerda que Li es un joven muy valiente pero también inteligente, estoy segura que no hará nada imprudente.

Sakura sonrió.

Tomoyo tenía razón, recordó que el corazón de Shaoran era muy fuerte así que no tendría ningún problema.

-Aún así -se dijo a sí misma- espero que todo esté bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ozai caminaba con nerviosismo de un lado a otro en el recibidor principal de la mansión Li, sus ojos dorados denotaban claramente la impaciencia.

-¿Aún sigue aquí joven Ozai? -preguntó Wei- está aquí desde hace una hora.

El muchacho se detuvo en seco.

-¿Hasta cuando se supone que regresarán? -preguntó ignorando lo que decía Wei- solo tenía que decir: "hola a todos, soy el nuevo jefe del Clan Li. Adiós" ¿Qué tanto puede tardar eso?

Wei lo miró con paciencia y comprensión.

-Estas cosas no son tan fáciles como usted cree joven.

El chico iba a replicar cuando sintió que las presencias de Shaoran, su tío, su madre y algunos otros miembros del Clan se acercaban a la mansión.

_-Vaya, ya era hora _-pensó.

Unos minutos después, Shaoran y compañía ya estaban dentro de la mansión, Ozai los saludó con respeto (nunca le hablaba de "tú" a Shaoran delante de alguien que no fuera Wei, pues eso podría quitarle autoridad).

El tío y la madre de Shaoran se disculparon y el primero se marchó a su casa y la segunda a sus habitaciones. Shaoran y Ozai decidieron hablar en el despacho del Jefe y tomaron dicho rumbo por los pasillos.

-Entonces dime, como te fue -indagó Ozai con curiosidad, casi inmediatamente después que comenzaran a caminar.

-Actuaron como supuse que lo harían -contestó Li con simpleza.

-Y... ¿eso es bueno o malo? -continuó preguntando Ozai tratando de sacarle más palabras al joven Li.

-Supongo que es bueno.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

_-¡Esto debe ser una broma!_

_-Un niño no puede ser el jefe de un Clan._

_-Pero ese es su derecho._

_Diez segundos después que el Señor Wang Li terminara de hablar, la sorpresa desapareció y fue cuando varios Jefes comenzaron a alegar acerca del nuevo Jefe del Clan Li, unos en contra y otros a favor._

_Empero, ni el líder del Concilio ni los incompletos Seis Grandes Jefes (ahora cinco) habían pronunciado palabra alguna, simplemente observaban a Shaoran con detenimiento y este les devolvía la mirada con firmeza._

_-Silencio -ordenó el gran líder y todos en la sala cerraron sus bocas de inmediato- díganme, que piensan ustedes -pidió a los cinco._

_-Es verdad que es muy joven -dijo uno de ellos, quien era el Jefe Xia._

_-Si, pero creo que todos nosotros recordamos que el hijo de Zou Li ha demostrado asombrosas habilidades desde pequeño -opinó el Jefe Asmat, de tierras árabes._

_-Estoy de acuerdo, siempre ha tenido actitud de líder._

_-Lo que importa aquí -dijo el hombre que se sentaba a la derecha del Líder del Concilio, dirigente de la Dinastía Tang- es que no interesa lo que nosotros pensemos. Si el Clan Li acepta a su nuevo Jefe, ninguno de nosotros tiene el poder de delegarlo, ni siquiera usted Gran Líder, si me permite decirlo._

_El Gran Líder escuchó a cada uno sin dejar de observar a Shaoran por ningún momento._

_-Sus palabras son correctas, Jefe Tang. Ni siquiera yo puedo negarle el derecho que tiene este joven desde su nacimiento -los demás jefes pertenecientes al Concilio abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar a su Líder y aún mas cuando el anciano se puso de pie y dijo-: Que de empiezo la ceremonia..._

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

-Vaya, entonces esos viejos trataron de dar guerra.

-Es muy comprensible, soy muy joven.

En ese momento llegaron al despacho y entraron en el.

-Li, me he preguntado por qué no quisiste que los demás clanes supieran antes de tu regreso.

-Tú y yo sabíamos desde un principio que mi regreso era para reclamar la Jefatura. Si no hubiéramos guardado el secreto de mi regreso, al pedir una reunión del Concilio para nombrar al nuevo Jefe del Clan, sería obvio que yo sería el candidato. De esta forma los que se oponían tendrían el tiempo necesario para pensar en alguna forma de negarme el cargo o sencillamente no reconocerme ante el Concilio a pesar de que mi Clan me acepte.

-Entiendo... -sonrió- parece que piensas en todo Li. Que alguien se atreva a decir en mi cara que no mereces este puesto.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la ventana.

-¿Sabes? Tal vez este no sea el momento más oportuno -comenzó a decir el joven de ojos amarillos- pero me gustaría saber si puedo llamarte "Shaoran".

Li lo miró a los ojos y antes de poder contestarle cualquier cosa, Ozai agregó algo mas:

-Además que resulta un gran problema que al gritar "Li" todos los presentes volteen.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras -le contestó finalmente Shaoran con algo de indiferencia, pensando todavía que en el tiempo que llevaban en China, Ozai nunca había gritado "Li", mucho menos para dirigirse a él.

-Creo que las cosas están bien por aquí.

Una voz que no era ni la de Ozai ni la de Shaoran interrumpió de pronto la conversación. Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia la dirección de donde provenía esa voz la cual reconocieron de inmediato aunque se negaban a creer que él estuviera ahí.

-Como han estado, Ozai, Li, ¿o debería decir Jefe Li? -saludó con ese eterno tono de voz y usual sonrisa.

-¿Eriol Hiragizawa? -exclamó Ozai sorprendido.

En medio de la habitación estaba parado un apuesto joven de anteojos y cabellos azulados sonriendo con burla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué no eres sólido? -preguntó Ozai al ver mejor al joven inglés y notar que se veía algo... transparente.

-Está proyectándose astralmente -explicó Shaoran con su particular seriedad.

Eriol le sonrió mientras Ozai posaba su mirada de uno a otro notando como en ciertos momentos ambos chicos eran tan parecidos y en otros (como este) parecían contrastar desde kilómetros. Eriol con su sonrisa y Shaoran con su mirada seria y un tanto fría que le recordaba un poco a Ieran Li.

-Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos como para proyectarte hasta aquí -inquirió Shaoran inmutable.

-¿No estás preocupado? -preguntó Eriol- podría ser cualquier cosa.

-Si fuera algo de lo que apurarse ya lo habrías dicho, y no tendrías esa expresión en la cara -contestó con sequedad pues no quería caer en uno de los juegos de Eriol.

-Tienes razón -declaró el joven de anteojos- mi visita es para darte la información que me pediste el día de nuestro primer encuentro.

Ozai entrecerró los ojos y miró a Shaoran quien también tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-Cómo es que Ching Ma tiene datos tan precisos del Mago Clow -recitó Shaoran recordando aquella noche.

-Exacto. Pensé que era hora de que te diera una respuesta.

-¿Y a qué se debe que eligieras el día de hoy precisamente para decírmelo? -preguntó con recelo- de aquello ya pasó tiempo.

-La última vez que nos vimos te dije que quería que fuéramos amigos ¿no? -le contestó despreocupado- y también es una celebración en cierta forma por tu reciente nombramiento. ¡Qué mejor manera de celebrar que consiguiendo información del enemigo!

-¿Cómo sabes que Shaoran ya fue presentado al Concilio? -inquirió Ozai.

-Meiling me dijo que sería hoy.

-¿Por qué esperar hasta hoy? -siguió preguntando el moreno.

-Pude haber esperado hasta vernos de nuevo en persona, la pregunta correcta es ¿por qué no después?

Ozai frunció el entrecejo, como suponía, había respuestas para todo si a quien preguntabas era Eriol Hiragizawa.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran pensaba en la justificación de Eriol. El no se tragaba eso de celebraciones y lazos amistosos (menos hablando de Eriol Hiragizawa), ese mago tenía otra razón para estar ahí aunque no se le venía a la cabeza ninguna idea. Sin embargo, ¿qué más daba si por fin sabría la verdad?

-Bien, bien -musitó Ozai quien parecía tener todavía algo de recelo- entonces... te escuchamos.

La proyección de Eriol sonrió y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo.

-Ching Ma es seguramente la reencarnación de Makesi Chu, uno de los enemigos del Mago Clow, quien juró vengarse de él -explicó con una rapidez macabra y vio como Ozai abría mas los ojos de la sorpresa, cosa que no pasó con Shaoran pues lo que decía Eriol concordaba con una de las teorías del anciano Ten- veo que a ti no te sorprende Li.

-Eso no explica que Ching Ma sepa con exactitud cada lugar en el que habitó el Mago Clow, además, cuando se reencarna las memorias de la anterior vida se pierden para evitar cosas como ésta -dijo Shaoran quien había esperado otro tipo de explicación, era demasiado vulgar, volver a nacer solo por una venganza.

-Eso es verdad, sin embargo, tu bien sabes que para eso yo soy una excepción viviente -replicó Eriol- yo puedo recordar mi vida pasada porque cuando me llamaban Clow, hice un hechizo para que mis memorias no se perdieran y así poder asegurarme de que Sakura se convirtiera en la Maestra de las Cartas Clow, cambiándolas a su nombre -Eriol tomo un respiro, ya venía la parte interesante-. Al parecer Makesi también hizo un hechizo parecido, siempre sospeché que él lo haría para seguirme, por eso estoy seguro que Ching Ma es la reencarnación de Makesi Chu Li.

-Espera un momento -interrumpió Ozai- ¿Dijiste Makesi Chu Li?

-Si -afirmó Eriol más serio- Clow y Makesi pertenecieron al entonces Clan más poderoso de todo el oriente, ambos eran magos extraordinarios pero Clow siempre superó a Makesi.

-¿Solo por eso que quiere vengarse dices? -preguntó Ozai sin entender y con tono de enfado- ¿Por eso es que varias personas han muerto? ¿No pudo soportar que otro mago fuera mejor que él?

-Es más complicado que eso, Clow y Makesi no siempre fueron enemigos -esta vez tanto Ozai como Shaoran se sorprendieron- desde muy joven, el Mago Clow comenzó a viajar por el mundo aprendiendo tanto como fuera posible sobre hechizos, conjuros, magia en general; por eso es que no conocía a todos sus familiares, menos aquellos por parte de su madre, quienes eran una familia numerosa, incluso si solo hablamos de los más allegados al Jefe del Clan. En fin, en uno de esos viajes conoció a Makesi quien también viajaba con el mismo propósito que Clow. Aprender magia.

»Ambos se dieron cuenta de inmediato que eran familiares por el lado materno, pues la madre de Makesi también era una Li… -Eriol dejó de hablar al ver que los ojos de Shaoran se abrían mas al escucharlo-. Por tu semblante creo que ya sabes una parte de la historia ¿o no Li?

-Ambas mujeres eran hermanas -dijo Shaoran como si de pronto se hubiera iluminado y Eriol asintió.

-Pero había un hermano mas.

-Eran hermanas del Jefe del Clan -completó- entonces él es el "otro hechicero" que tuvo la posibilidad de ser Jefe -concluyó Shaoran y Eriol volvió a asentir.

-Esperen un momento -pidió Ozai- veo que entre ustedes se están entendiendo muy bien pero yo no.

-No nos adelantemos -dijo Eriol- cuando Clow y Makesi se conocieron, al mismo tiempo también conocieron a una joven muy agradable y Makesi se enamoró de ella. Pero no fue correspondido...

-Déjame adivinar -lo interrumpió Ozai- la linda jovencita se enamoró de Clow -Eriol no le contestó pero su mirada fue un completo "si"-. Las personas siempre se obsesionan con esas cosas. Y todavía mas si son grandes hechiceros que están acostumbrados a tener siempre lo que quieren hasta que se dan cuenta de que el mundo no gira a su alrededor.

Shaoran y Eriol pudieron notar la amargura en Ozai mientras hablaba, pero ninguno dijo nada.

-Así que Clow le quitó la novia -continuó hablando Ozai- ¿y luego?

-Técnicamente no lo hizo -dijo Eriol- porque Clow no estaba interesado en ella.

-¿No estaba interesado? -preguntó Ozai con impaciencia- ¿y quién era la que le "interesaba"?

-Nadie.

-¿Nadie? -repitió Shaoran.

-No, nadie -reafirmó Eriol-, Clow jamás estuvo enamorado.

-¿Estás seguro? -le preguntó Ozai con ojos inquisitivos.

-Completamente -contestó, a la vez que no le gustaba la manera en la que Ozai lo miraba, como si supiera algo que él no. Pero pronto lo sabría.

-Tal vez solo estaba negándose a aceptar sus sentimientos -sugirió Ozai sin dejar esa mirada- hay varias personas que lo hacen.

-O tal vez no se dio cuenta -dijo Shaoran- a veces toma tiempo entender lo que sientes.

Ozai y Eriol miraron a Shaoran con ojos chispeantes comprendiendo que el joven Jefe hablaba por experiencia personal. Shaoran notó sus miradas y comenzó a sentirse nervioso, ¿Qué demonios le hizo abrir la boca precisamente delante de esos dos?

-Ehh... bueno y que mas pasó -dijo tratando de alejar la atención de él.

-Como es obvio, Clow y Makesi no terminaron muy bien que digamos -continuó Eriol consecuentando a Shaoran, pues ahora no estaba de humor para molestarlo, seguramente después se arrepentiría-. Ambos siguieron su viaje por separado y no volvieron a verse hasta años después en una reunión del Concilio, donde los hechiceros presentan nuevos conjuros, experimentos... para ese entonces Clow ya era conocido por sus aportaciones a la magia, además que fue en esa ocasión cuando presentó ante el Concilio su nuevo sello de magia, un sello personal que era una mezcla del oriente con el occidente.

-Supongo que el aporte de Ching... er... quiero decir, de Makesi fue opacado de inmediato -dijo Ozai.

-Así es -afirmó Eriol- Makesi había creado un nuevo hechizo, pero no se compara con la creación de un sello mágico.

-Supongo que debió haber sido vergonzoso para el -sugirió Shaoran.

-Estás en lo cierto, aunque no fue lo que le enfureció mas -los oyentes del inglés alzaron una ceja en un gesto de incomprensión y Eriol siguió hablando-. En ese entonces no era tan extraño que los jefes asumieran su cargo a una edad corta -dijo mirando a Shaoran de reojo-. El entonces Jefe del Clan Li, era muy joven, ni siquiera se había casado y cuando digo que no se había casado es porque era todavía más joven que tu Li. Según decían, pues Clow jamás lo conoció en persona, era un jovencito fuerte y con un gran futuro como Líder del clan, pero contrajo una enfermedad de muerte que logró vencerlo en solo unas semanas, dejando al Clan sin un heredero directo ni hermanos varones, salvo tres hermanas.

-Creo que ya estoy entendiendo su palabrerío de hace un momento -razonó el joven de ojos amarillos- Clow y ese Makesi eran sobrinos del Jefe ¿cierto? Sus madres eran las hermanas del Jefe Li. Pero ¿Por qué Clow y Makesi no se conocían si sus madres eran hermanas?

-Biang Li, es decir la madre de Clow, se marchó con su esposo al occidente y murió cuando Clow todavía era muy pequeño, así que vivió con su padre los primeros años de vida. Nadie sabía de su parentesco con los Li. Excepto su padre, el Jefe del Clan Li y su esposa, y el mismo Clow.

-¿Solo ellos?

-Biang Li no se casó con el permiso de su padre -aclaró esta vez Shaoran- era una deshonra para el Clan emparentar con un extranjero y mas aun si venía del occidente.

Ozai volvió a alzar una ceja, esta vez en modo de escepticismo.

-Las reglas eran muy severas en esos tiempos -agregó Eriol- al parecer Biang había sido prometida a un joven chino miembro de un Clan respetable desde niña. Al parecer a ella no le agradó la idea.

-Debe ser por eso que muy pocos saben del parentesco que tiene Clow con el Clan Li -Shaoran asintió pero Ozai volvió a arrugar el ceño mientras hacía otra pregunta- ¿Y por qué el Jefe era tan joven si sus hermanas habían vivido y tenido ya sus propios hijos?

-La esposa del jefe anterior no había podido embarazarse en mucho tiempo, después de las dificultades que tuvo al dar a luz a su tercera hija -aclaró Eriol-, es decir la madre de Clow.

-¿Entonces por qué no sabías que ese Makesi fue de tu Clan, Shaoran, y en cambio si estabas enterado del Mago Clow?

-Al ser el próximo heredero a la Jefatura del Clan debo estudiar a mis antepasados, el parentesco con Clow está grabado en pergaminos que solo la familia del Jefe puede ver. Nadie mas lo sabe, y en lo que se refiere a Makesi, su nombre fue borrado de los antiguos pergaminos -explicó Shaoran-. Solo hacen mención de él como "el otro hechicero".

-¿Lo borraron, por qué?

-Vaya que si eres curioso -rió Eriol y Ozai sonrió sin vergüenza alguna.

-Fue porque traicionó al Clan retando a Clow a un duelo de magia -contestó Shaoran-. En ese entonces estaba prácticamente prohibido retar a alguien de tu propio Clan o familia. Cuestiones de honor y hermandad principalmente y mas aún después de que el Clan eligió a Clow como Jefe.

-¿El Clan lo eligió?

-Cuando el Jefe muere sin dejar descendencia, los tres miembros mas importantes del Clan deciden quien es la persona indicada para ocupar el puesto de Jefe -volvió a responder Shaoran-, pero Clow se negó.

-Así es -confirmó Eriol- Makesi se enfadó, pues prefirieron a un completo desconocido hijo de una traidora antes que a él y lo retó a duelo. Sintió que el rechazo de Clow por la jefatura del Clan era un insulto más hacia él. Como si le dejara el desperdicio o las sobras que ya no quería.

-El famoso síndrome "plato de segunda mesa" ¿no? -dijo Ozai aunque sin pizca de diversión en sus palabras.

-Makesi era hijo de la mayor de las hermanas del Jefe, hubo rumores de que él sería el elegido.

-Pero Clow tenía mayor fama y poder si a magia se refería -agregó Shaoran- por eso le ofrecieron el liderazgo a él. Tenía más poder.

-Clow debió vencerlo fácilmente -supuso Ozai.

-No exactamente -replicó la reencarnación de Clow-. Puedo recordarlo bien. Yue y Kerberos ya habían sido creados, recuerdo que ellos quisieron enfrentarse primero a Makesi pero Clow se opuso, creyó que no sería difícil derrotar a su primo pero se equivocó -hizo una breve pausa y su mirada se perdió por unos segundos al recrear ese capítulo de aquella vida anterior-. Al final pudo vencerlo aunque con cierta dificultad. Makesi aumentó la rabia que había estado acumulando y juró que se vengaría de Clow y del Clan Li.

Volvió a guardar silencio y tanto Shaoran como Ozai lo respetaron hasta que Eriol volvió a hablar.

-Siempre he sido consciente de que Makesi aparecería en cualquier momento -dijo de pronto volviendo a tomar su serenidad acostumbrada- sabía que encontraría la forma de seguirme.

-¿Y por qué no lo buscaste tu primero? -inquirió Ozai-. Te habrías evitado de problemas.

-El motivo de mi reencarnación era otro -respondió Eriol desinteresado-, cuando fui consciente de quien era (o mejor dicho, quien había sido) concentré mi completa atención en Sakura. Y después... -dudó un momento- traté de encontrarlo cuando regresé a Inglaterra pero me fue imposible rastrear su alma. Hace poco lo intenté de nuevo pero con los mismos resultados. Para ser sinceros es algo que me acompañaba en todo momento, el saber si estaba cerca de mi o no volvería a encontrarlo nunca más.

-Encontrar el alma de una persona reencarnada es un proceso difícil -dijo Ozai de pronto- eso es magia espiritual avanzada y que solo un hechicero "especializado" puede lograr con completo éxito.

-Pareces saber mucho de eso -observó Eriol, pero también dándose cuenta que Li no se veía muy asombrado.

-Yo... antes vivía en un templo dedicado a la magia espiritual.

-Ya veo -respondió el joven, ninguno de los tres dijo nada por un rato hasta que Eriol agregó-: ¿Alguna otra pregunta para mí? Porque he de aclarar que no estoy seguro de cuando estaré tan dispuesto como ahora.

Shaoran y Ozai guardaron silencio. No había nada por el momento que quisieran saber, o al menos nada que Eriol pudiera decirles, por lo pronto se sentían satisfechos de por fin saber qué había detrás de toda esta locura. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Shaoran sin dejar de ver a Eriol.

-Soy Wei, joven Xiao Lang -respondió una voz madura- si me permite, es urgente.

Shaoran avanzó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Los Ching han vuelto a aparecer joven Xiao Lang, la gente necesita órdenes.

-Si eso es todo -le dijo Shaoran a Eriol-, tengo que irme.

Y salió junto con Wei por los pasillos, Ozai iba a seguirlo cuando Eriol lo llamó.

-Espera. Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Hay mas entonces?

-No. Ya no es sobre Ching.

-¿Es muy importante? -le preguntó confundido pues no sabía de que quería hablar ese chico con él.

-No lo sé, es lo que vine a preguntarte -se quedó unos segundos callado-. Quiero saber que quisiste decir cuando dijiste que yo mismo me ocultaba secretos.

Eriol habló rápido, sin darle vueltas ni disimular, si ya estaba ahí era mejor hacer las cosas de esa manera antes de darle tiempo a su orgullo de arrepentirse. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí, la misma que Shaoran no pudo encontrar, Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación del mismísimo Mago Clow, no podía decirse a sí mismo que era lo que pasaba con él.

-¿Por qué quieres que te diga, te ha causado algunos problemas? -preguntó Ozai disfrutando el momento pero esta vez Eriol no contaba con mucha paciencia.

-Solo dímelo.

-Que te hace pensar que en realidad lo sé, tal vez solo alardeaba o lo inventé.

El mago de cabellos negro azulado lo observó con cautela y luego sonrió al mismo tiempo que trataba de recuperar su paciencia desaparecida.

-No soy de las personas que se engañan tan fácilmente -le dijo- estoy seguro que tú lo sabes.

-No creí que alguien como tú se tardara tanto en darse cuenta.

Eriol no dijo nada esperando que terminara. Ozai lo miró a los ojos, ahora que veía solo su presencia astral era mucho mas fácil descifrar los colores de su aura, sin embargo, volvió a encontrarse con lo mismo, solo que el color era mas vivo todavía. Pesó sus opciones y dijo solemnemente:

-No te lo puedo decir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me creerías y solo ocasionaré que te tardes mas en descubrirlo. Ahora, si me disculpas, veré si puedo ayudar en algo.

-¿Eso es todo entonces? -preguntó Eriol- sabes lo que me ocurre pero no piensas decírmelo.

Ozai lo miró fijamente con sus ojos amarillos y le contestó con un seco "si".

-Ese truco no funciona conmigo -murmuró Ozai al sentir algo "extraño" rondando su cabeza- recuerda lo que dije antes: vengo de un templo espiritual, se cómo defender mi mente.

Entonces se golpeó la sien con el dedo índice, sonriendo casi con burla. Y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación para buscar a Shaoran. Eriol frunció el entrecejo, por primera vez molesto en mucho tiempo y desapareció recordando que tenía que verse con Trent y Meiling para ver aquella dichosa obra de teatro. Después de esta charla la verdad no tenía el humor.

Regresó a su cuerpo y vagabundeó por su casa en Londres tratando de encontrar algo en que pensar, incluso intentó inventarse algo nuevo y que no hubiera hecho antes, ni él ni otro mago, pero nada se le ocurría, además que la última vez que hizo eso fue cuando creó a Yue y Kerberos y la verdad no quería comenzar otra vez con más cosas en las que preocuparse. Entró a su estudio y se sentó en su sillón favorito. Pero al contrario de las veces anteriores, esta ocasión no lo hizo para concentrarse y pensar mejor, sino que simplemente estaba sentado, mirando el espacio frente a él, esperando que el tiempo pasara.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y levantó la mirada. Nakuru estaba a su lado izquierdo, tal vez no era tan difícil eso de no pensar, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que Nakuru entró.

-Meiling llamó -dijo la falsa identidad de la guardiana Lunar- me preguntó si estabas bien, porque estabas tardándote

Eriol volvió a mirar al frente, aparentemente sin tomarle importancia a lo que Nakuru decía.

-Y tú que le dijiste.

-Que ya ibas en camino. Y que probablemente algo te detuvo.

-En realidad Nakuru, el día de hoy no creo que sea apropiado salir.

-Hoy es un excelente día para salir -contradijo efusiva– además que ya es tarde para arrepentirse. Meiling piensa que ya estás por llegar, y no puedes faltar porque entonces pondrás en duda mi palabra. ¿Qué diría la gente? ¿Sabías que ese chico Trent está con ella? Lo divulgará a todo el mundo, seguramente. Ante la sociedad seré conocida como "aquella mujer mentirosa"

Eriol sonrió, a Nakuru le importaba más un saltamontes que lo que opinara la "sociedad".

-Entonces, si tu palabra está de por medio -dijo poniéndose de pie y la joven mujer sonrió radiante-, no puedo hacer otra cosa.

-Se que te distraerás -comentó mientras lo acompañaba a la cochera– solo piensa en ese fanfarrón de Trent y todo lo que podrás divertirte con él.

Eriol rió, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mal que le caía Trent a Nakuru.

-Tal vez tengas razón -dijo aparentando estar de acuerdo, solo que él sabía que Trent no era la clase de persona con la que uno se puede "divertir" como lo decía Nakuru. Era listo y las únicas bromas que podía jugarle eran a base de magia, claro que el susodicho no se daba cuenta de esto.

Se despidió de Nakuru y subió al auto para arrancar y dirigirse hasta donde se suponía que Meiling y Trent lo esperaban, no había mucho tráfico pero de todos modos usó un par de trucos para acelerar el recorrido.

Cuando por fin llegó, bajó del auto y comenzó a buscar sin poner mucho esfuerzo en su tarea, sin embargo, poco después distinguió el brazo de una chica agitándose para llamar su atención y al lado de esta se encontraba un joven alto y pelirrojo. Dio un suspiro y después de formar una sonrisa se acercó a ellos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -preguntó Meiling algo enfadada.

-Lo siento -se disculpó, sin poder dejar pasar por alto el gesto decepcionado de Trent, que seguramente había tenido la esperanza de que Eriol no acudiera a la cita.

-Bien, luego hablaremos, si no entramos ahora perderemos la función.

Aproximadamente dos horas después, Eriol y sus dos acompañantes salieron del teatro y ahora caminaban por el estacionamiento. Ya había anochecido así que era un poco tarde, sin embargo a la chica extranjera parecía que no le importaba la hora sino que era la más animada de los tres, aparentemente había olvidado su enfado anterior.

-¿Te gustó la obra Meiling? -preguntó el chico pelirrojo.

-Claro que si -contestó la jovencita–, pero creo que Dana debió corresponder a Roger, después de todo Greg no la merecía -comentó refiriéndose a los personajes de la obra y con gesto adusto.

-Me alegra que te hayas divertido -repuso el joven con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a ti te gustó Eriol? -preguntó Meiling viendo que Eriol había estado muy serio.

-Las actuaciones fueron buenas en general, pero creo que la trama dejó un poco que desear.

-¿No crees en el amor verdadero, Eriol? -preguntó esta vez Trent con una sonrisa que fastidió al mago.

-Creo que las cosas pasan por alguna razón, y creo que si supiera que no soy correspondido no insistiría y me alejaría -respondió con su usual tono de voz, pero Trent comprendió el verdadero sentido en las palabras de Eriol.

-Bueno, creo que esto es todo por hoy -murmuró Meiling pues lo que dijo Eriol la había hecho recordar a Shaoran-, no quiero tener problemas por regresar tarde siendo que esta vez si tengo permiso de salir.

-Yo te llevo -se ofreció Trent caballeroso.

-Pero tu vives del lado opuesto -contestó Meiling–, será mejor que Eriol me lleve, el colegio queda de camino a su casa.

Trent miró a Eriol con recelo, al contrario del joven mago que seguía con su mirada de indiferencia, aunque en esta ocasión no era una fachada, sino que en realidad la conversación no le llamaba mucho la atención.

-Por mí no hay problema -dijo al fin el mago.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana -se despidió Trent acercándose a Meiling.

Tomó su mano y la besó. Meiling se quedó un poco contrariada por eso, pues aunque era algo común en Londres (bueno, tal vez no tan común) ella aún no se acostumbraba a esto, los occidentales eran demasiado confianzudos. Sin embargo, eso no le molestó mucho, pero lo que si la confundió por completo, fue la forma en la que la miró el joven, ya no había duda, se dijo, el chico tenía un interés en ella el cual no era correspondido. Y esto hizo que se pusiera nerviosa, era hora de aplicar la técnica de evasión, había sido muy buena la idea de traer también a Eriol.

Trent se volvió hacia Eriol y le sonrió con suficiencia mientras el mago sentía una ligera pero molesta punzada en el pecho, la indiferencia había quedado de pronto en segundo plano y al parecer todos los sentidos de Eriol se habían despertado de improvisto. Sin embargo, a pesar de la consternación que lo había invadido (solo Dios sabrá por qué), le devolvió la sonrisa con maestría y se fue hacia su auto junto a Meiling cuando el chico le dio la espalda.

Les bastaron solo unos cuantos pasos para llegar a donde el mago estacionó su auto negro y entraron sin decir palabra. Eriol puso las manos sobre el volante y enfocó los ojos en el retrovisor, viendo como aquel cabello rojo se alejaba y después arrancó. Ambos, tanto Eriol como Meiling, se mantuvieron en silencio durante una gran parte del camino.

-Veo que al fin te has dado cuenta -dijo de pronto la reencarnación de Clow.

-¿Tu ya lo sabías Eriol? -preguntó con cierta incredulidad.

-Parece que te come con los ojos -se burló él.

-Ya cállate -replicó enfadada- esto no es gracioso.

-Si lo piensas bien, si lo es.

-Sabes bien que yo no puedo... -pero no pudo terminar la oración.

Eriol despegó por un momento la vista del camino y miró a Meiling. Se veía bastante preocupada.

-¿Quieres tomar una taza de té? -ofreció el- conozco un lugar excelente.

Minutos después ambos estaban sentados bebiendo té en una pequeña y acogedora cafetería a comparación de los lugares lujosos a los que Eriol asistía, pero sabía que la china se sentiría mas cómoda en un lugar así.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? -decía la chica de ojos rojos.

-Es fácil -respondió Eriol– dile que ya tienes novio.

-Pero eso no es verdad.

-Miente. Él no tiene por qué saberlo -dijo con una sonrisa burlona– ahora, si no quieres mentirle, dile la verdad, que no sientes nada por él.

Meiling enfocó su mirada en la taza de té que apenas había tocado, Eriol pudo notar cierta duda en sus ojos y sintió de nuevo aquella punzada, solo que un poquito más fuerte.

-¿Estas... pensando en aceptarlo? -preguntó el hechicero despacio y luego bebió de su té para disimular.

¿Disimular?

Disimular qué exactamente.

-Ahora vuelvo, iré al baño.

La voz de Meiling lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y alcanzó a ver a la joven levantarse y desaparecer entre las mesas, dejando a Eriol algo impaciente.

¿Por qué no le había contestado? ¿Sencillamente había estado tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que no lo había escuchado? ¿Acaso en verdad consideraba la posibilidad de corresponderle a Trent? ¿Qué se suponía que había pasado con ese amor que decía tener por Li entonces?

Dio otro sorbo a su taza y se sentó más erguido. En definitiva Trent no era la persona que más le convenía a Meiling, era uno de esos chicos (por no decir mas) egocentristas que abundaban en el colegio al que iban y que solo se preocupan por si mismos. Meiling no se merecía eso, ya tenía el suficiente tiempo de conocerla como para saber que era una excelente amiga y persona. Ella necesitaba a alguien que se preocupara solo de ella, alguien que la entendiera, alguien que no tratara de cambiar su personalidad, alguien, alguien...

"_Tal vez solo estaba negándose a aceptar sus sentimientos, hay varias personas que lo hacen."_

"_A veces toma tiempo entender lo que sientes."_

"_No te lo puedo decir... porque no me creerías y solo ocasionaré que te tardes mas en descubrirlo."_

¿Por qué de pronto esos recuerdos le taladraban la cabeza?

En especial esa parte de la conversación le zumbaba en los oídos tan rápido que parecía que un montón de abejas habían hecho una colmena en su cerebro, claro que eso no le impedía definir cada palabra de las frases.

Era estúpido pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad, no tenía sentido o lógica o…

No supo qué, pero algo le dijo, o lo obligó, a levantar su mirada y entonces vio como Meiling se acercaba a la mesa de regreso, sus pequeños pasos eran como los de una gatita, su misma cara parecía la de un gato con sus ojos rojos y rasgados. Esos mismos ojos contenedores de esa particular chispa de travesura que bien podría admirar por horas. Hasta a la pequeña boca sonriente solo le faltaba el afilar un poco los caninos para poder convertirse en una sombra felina. Esa misma boca fue la que le saludó al llegar con una media sonrisa forzada.

Espera, ¿había pensado acaso que podía admirar sus ojos por horas?

"_A veces toma tiempo entender lo que sientes."_

No pudo evitarlo así que se rió un poco de sí mismo.

-¿Qué tienes Eriol, de que te ríes? -preguntó Meiling a la defensiva pensando en que el mago de seguro seguía burlándose de su mala suerte.

-Es solo que me acabo de dar cuenta.

Meiling entrecerró un poco los ojos y preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿De qué?

-De que tú me gustas -contestó mirándola a los ojos y con su eterna sonrisa despreocupada como si acabara de decir cualquier cosa sin importancia.

Meiling, por el contrario, se había quedado sin habla. ¿Había escuchado bien?

_Fin del capítulo_

Espero que aquellos seguidores de la pareja Eriol/Tomoyo no se enfaden mucho conmigo. Pero simplemente no pude evitarlo, además ya estaban preparados ¿no?

**_[Pero... esa espada se había roto hace años]_** ¿Recuerdan que en la película La Carta Sellada la espada de Shaoran estaba prácticamente haciéndose añicos? (si no han visto la película, efectivamente, eso sucede). Pues de eso mismo hablan tío y sobrino en esta ocasión, la espada sufrió daños pero finalmente fue restaurada. Como imagino debe ser una gran reliquia familiar, es normal que se lleve su buen tiempo el repararla.

Sin mas por el momento, los dejo con los avances xD

Avances: al parecer, la amistad comienza a formarse en el seno de la mansión Li, Nakuru descubre una nueva faceta en Eriol que por cierto no le gusta nada; por otro lado, Tomoyo también comienza a impacientarse ante el modo de actuar de Sakura por lo que decide no quedarse de manos cruzadas.

Próximo capítulo: **Una decisión**


	12. Una Decisión

"_La amistad con el ignorante es tan imbécil como discutir con un borracho"_

_Gibrán Jalil Gibrán_

_**Una decisión **_

Sujetaba la espada en lo alto con fuerza y en sus ojos se veía la determinación. Su presa, en cambio, lo miraba con una gran tristeza mezclada con el insipiente miedo.

Esperó unos segundos más y se arrojó al frente lanzando estocadas que apenas eran desviados por aquel báculo mágico que únicamente era usado en gestos de defensa. Pero el miedo no es buen compañero y en un descuido, el báculo salió expulsado por los aires dejando a su presa sin protección.

Sonrió y sus ojos almendra brillaron con la victoria, hizo su espada hacia atrás y luego la empujó hacia delante atravesándole el estómago con la hoja hasta que salió de nuevo por su espalda manchada en sangre.

Este último movimiento hizo que sus caras quedaran separadas solo por unos cuantos centímetros. Ella apenas y ahogó un quejido y él pudo ver como un hilo de sangre salía por su boca y sus dientes se manchaban de rojo.

-Shao…ran -gimió a la vez que dos lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos verdes- ¿Por qué?

Shaoran despertó de sobresalto en la cama de su habitación, con la respiración agitada y bañado totalmente en sudor, solo unos segundos bastaron para que su mente despertara por completo y supiera donde estaba. Al mirar por la ventana contempló la luz del alba entrando por su ventana junto con el viento fresco de Noviembre, ya en calma se levantó y se dirigió al baño donde se remojó la cara mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el espejo encontrándose con el mismo rostro de todos los días, solo que en esta ocasión mas demacrado que de costumbre.

Otra vez había vuelto a soñar lo mismo, desde aquella conversación que tuvo con Ozai cuando llegaron a Hong Kong, ya era costumbre.

"_Lo que quiero decir es que no solo tu cuerpo lo obedecería sino también tu m__ente y harías lo que fuera por complacerlo aún sin que te lo pidiera."_

Desde ese día tenía sueños, o mejor dicho, pesadillas como esa muy seguido, soñaba que deseaba con todo su ser asesinar a Sakura pues en sus sueños sabía que eso era lo que Ching quería, solo que en cada ocasión la asesinaba de modo diferente, a veces con su espada, con algún hechizo y en otras ocasiones con sus propias manos.

Pero la constante que siempre prevalecía en cada maldita pesadilla era la expresión de miedo y tristeza en los ojos de Sakura y aquella misma pregunta: ¿Por qué?

Agitó su cabeza de una lado a otro tratando de alejar esa imagen de su mente, volvió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, el día ya estaba por empezar y pensó en entrenar un poco con su espada para relajarse un poco.

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos recordó que Sakura tenía el poder de tener sueños que resultaban ser premoniciones, dio gracias a los dioses que él no tuviera ese don y con estos pensamientos en la cabeza llegó a la habitación donde entrenaba.

Desenfundó la espada del jefe del Clan, observó su afilada hoja con detenimiento, incluso con admiración. Levantó la hoja a la altura de sus ojos viendo cada detalle perfecto del arma. Comenzando con la empuñadura, siguió su filo mortal, el equilibrio idóneo para un arma de su nivel y aquel brillo que la hacía verse tan hermosa y a la vez tan terrible.

Apretó más la empuñadura y luego la bajó con tal fuerza que se pudo percibir el sonido del aire cercenado. Con este movimiento fue como empezó a batirse a solas. Blandía la espada con movimientos rítmicos pero a la vez exactos, continuó así por varios minutos más, hasta que de pronto se escuchó que la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.

No necesitó girarse para saber quien era. Solo Ozai abría esa puerta sin tocar.

-No creí que te encontraría aquí tan temprano -le dijo mientras avanzaba y se colocaba frente a él–. Parece que no has dormido bien -musitó cuando al fin lo vio de frente– cielos, tienes unas ojeras de miedo.

-Estoy bien -contestó con sequedad dejando de blandir la espada y secándose el sudor con la manga.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -peguntó ignorando la respuesta del joven-. Llevamos seis meses aquí y gracias a ti el Clan Li tiene la guerra en sus manos.

-He dicho que no tengo nada -insistió, clavando sus ojos cafés en los amarillos de Ozai, dando por entendido que esa sería su última palabra.

Ozai lo observó con cuidado. Desde el momento en que conoció a Shaoran notó de inmediato que era un joven orgulloso, y que poseía cierto tonito de superioridad. Sin embargo, estas "cualidades" parecían haberse incrementado un poco desde que asumió la jefatura de su Clan.

Esto no le parecía malo en lo absoluto, pues a su corta edad tenía que darse a "respetar" de alguna forma sin tener que esperar a que el Clan lo aceptara nada mas porque sí. Por otro lado, y dejando aparte lo primero, Shaoran empezaba a acostumbrarse a que su palabra era reluctantemente indiscutible y el joven de ojos amarillos empezaba a creer que no era muy saludable del todo que un joven de la edad de Shaoran tuviera tanto "poder" en sus manos.

Sin embargo, jefe o no, estaba seguro que si Shaoran no quería decirle lo que le pasaba nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

-Que tal un duelo de espadas -dijo de pronto apoyando su mano izquierda en el mango de su espada, la cual traía colgando en su funda- sin magia –agregó.

-Como quieras -contestó el de ojos cafés sin pensarlo demasiado.

Ozai desenfundó su espada con una rapidez envidiable, apuntó a Shaoran con un gesto amenazador y avanzó hacia adelante comenzando así el combate, lanzando ataques fuertes en contra del Jefe del Clan Li, quien se defendía y contraatacaba con maestros movimientos.

El sonido de espadas chocando llegó fácilmente a los pasillos de la mansión, sin embargo, las pocas personas que lograron escuchar aquellos ruidos no se vieron extrañados en ningún momento, pues todos ellos y los diferentes miembros del Clan que no se hospedaban en la mansión, pero que solían frecuentarla por la reciente situación, sabían que era bastante usual ver al Jefe del Clan luchar con el extranjero que había llegado acompañándolo.

Ciertamente, todo los Li sabían que gracias a las estrategias de su joven jefe era que ahora podían alardear de ser los probables triunfadores en esta batalla, pero solo eran muy pocos los que estaban consientes de que dicho muchacho (porque eso es lo que era, sin importar el título que tenga) iba acumulando cada vez mas tensión que solo podía alejar gracias a esos "duelos" y a unas extrañas cartas que recibía muy seguido de una tétrica lechuza negra que su señor parecía esperar con ansias.

Pero volvamos al combate pues no han pasado ni quince minutos cuando Ozai lanza una fuerte estocada a la altura de la cabeza de Shaoran quien pudo esquivarla justo a tiempo agachándose hábilmente para después darse cuenta que un mechón de cabellos castaños se encontraba tirado en el suelo, y aunque sus ojos rápidamente volvieron con su contrincante, éste pudo notar donde había estado antes la mirada del castaño.

-Ya crecerá -le dijo Ozai con tono despreocupado– no es para tanto.

-Casi me cortas la cabeza -le respondió el otro preocupándose mas por su cabeza que por el cabello perdido, porque definitivamente esa ya no iba a crecerle otra vez.

-Vamos Shaoran, si no es en serio no hay diversión.

-¿Quieres diversión? -preguntó el de ojos avellana mientras corría hacia su oponente lanzando fieros embates.

Ozai contempló satisfecho como Shaoran parecía comenzar a despejar su mente, aunque también algo jadeante pues el combate se había vuelto bastante agitado.

Unas horas después los estómagos de ambos les recordaron que ninguno de ellos había almorzado. Shaoran le ofreció a Ozai tomar el almuerzo en su despacho, así que se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

Estando ahí, ninguno dijo muchas palabras, Shaoran se veía mas tranquilo pero no completamente y Ozai notaba eso. El mayor de los presentes ya se había descubierto a sí mismo desde hacía algo de tiempo preocupándose por lo que pasaba con el Jefe de los Li. Sin embargo, ya se había dejado de preguntar la razón de dicho interés en un joven que ahora conocía pero que en un principio apenas y cruzó algunas palabras con él (durante su "estadía" con Ching Ma) y que prácticamente desde siempre hizo que su interés recayera en él. Cosa que ninguna otra persona que conoció durante su viaje pudo lograr.

Pero el tiempo ya había pasado y podía decir que conocía lo suficiente a Shaoran como para estar casi seguro (sin necesidad de utilizar su "ojo" profesional) que su estado de ánimo se debía casi por completo a cierta jovencita de ojos verdes. Aunque no imaginaba las razones exactas, pues ya en otros momentos Shaoran le había dicho que confiaba en Sakura y su poder.

No hubo ningún cruce de palabras por parte de ninguno hasta que un puño golpeando la puerta rompió el silencio. Era el almuerzo, la mujer del servicio colocó la charola sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala y se retiró de inmediato.

-¿Qué vas a hacer después? -preguntó repentinamente Ozai mientras levantaba los palillos.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que es lo que vas a hacer después -repitió impaciente– cuando este problema entre clanes termine.

-No... había pensado en eso -respondió Shaoran inseguro pero la verdad era que se veía todos los días subiendo a un avión hacia Japón.

El otro reparó en que Shaoran no quería hablar sobre eso, o mejor dicho sobre nada, parecía que ese día no tenía muchos ánimos para la conversación, pues se le veía mas marcado que en otros días con esas respuestas tan cortas.

-Escuché que Auki escapó -dijo cambiando de tema.

-Si, solo es cuestión de tiempo que lo encontremos.

-Eso no lo dudo amigo mío.

Ozai comenzó por fin a comer su almuerzo, aunque Shaoran apenas y lo tocaba. Este último observó a Ozai con mas detenimiento y de pronto comenzó a sentirse inquieto y nervioso, desde niño estaba acostumbrado a no recibir ayuda de nadie y definitivamente jamás la pedía, sin embargo, estos últimos meses parecía que todo el mundo resultaba dándole apoyo.

Primero Sakura, liberándolo de ese endemoniado hechizo; Hiragizawa, quien contribuyó en gran parte para que lo anterior se llevara a cabo además de prestarles su lechuza a él y Sakura para poder comunicarse sin temor a cualquier intromisión (podría decirse que el teléfono ya era seguro pero de todos modos no quería arriesgarse); y por último se encontraba Ozai. Categóricamente este último lo había ayudado bastante y sin ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, había salido a las calles de Hong Kong en busca de trampas y sortilegios preparados para los miembros mas importantes del Clan, a riesgo de su propia integridad física. Por supuesto que era una ventaja los conocimientos acerca de magia espiritual y hechizos de esa clase que el joven tenía, aunque en las situaciones difíciles y luchas de cuerpo a cuerpo en las que se metía no servía de mucho.

Por eso es que se sentía nervioso, sabía que tenía que agradecerle ese apoyo. Era orgulloso, si, pero sabía dar las gracias cuando se requería.

Tomo aire y volteando la cara hacia otro lado dijo:

-Hablando de los Ching, yo... –Ozai retiró la mirada de su comida y la clavó en Shaoran- solo quería... darte las gracias por lo que has hecho, siendo que tu no tienes porque arriesgarte en todo esto.

Ozai lo observó primero con sorpresa y luego con igual agradecimiento, mientras sonreía al ver la incomodidad del joven frente a él, tales cambios de personalidad todavía le resultaban divertidos.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme nada -dijo- ¿no recuerdas que fui yo quien te dijo que me moría de aburrimiento? Tu solo me diste algunas opciones de entretenimiento. Además, ambos somos concientes de que yo no recibo órdenes tuyas, lo hago porque quiero, es todo.

-Pero -dijo Shaoran que ya había decidido mirar a Ozai de frente- ¿Qué no estabas buscando a Ma Ching? Aquí solo estás perdiendo el tiempo.

-Eso no es del todo cierto -contestó seriamente como siempre que Ching Ma formaba parte de la conversación–. Desde que Ching me venció aquella vez supe que con las habilidades que poseo me sería imposible derrotarlo. No solo estoy aquí de vacaciones. Mi estancia aquí es...

-¿Algún tipo de entrenamiento?

-Si... podría llamarse así -respondió con algo de duda–. Pero también lo hago por ayudar -agregó con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Li Meiling observaba el techo de su habitación acostada en su cama. Estaba sencillamente alterada, o tal vez impresionada, o extrañada, o molesta o…

Ciertamente no podía encontrar una palabra que describiera bien su ánimo en esos últimos meses, aunque bien podía usar todas esas palabras o sentimientos, solo que cada uno de ellos esperando pacientemente su turno para invadir la cabeza de la joven china.

Y es que esa repentina declaración de parte de Eriol la había dejado más que sorprendida y confusa, a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios meses del suceso, ¡y es que todavía no lo podía creer!

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos al recordar aquella tarde. Después de los primeros segundos de sorpresa había creído que era una broma de parte de Eriol y estuvo a punto de reír por la buen a broma que le había jugado hasta que vio la cara de arrepentimiento del mago cuando le dijo: "creo que no debí decírtelo, lo siento. Espero que esto no termine con nuestra amistad".

-Eres un tonto Eriol -dijo en voz alta ya en el presente, aprovechando que su compañera de cuarto no se encontraba en ese momento.

.

.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo -dijo Nakuru en el salón donde Eriol tenía sus libros de magia y su sillón favorito, en el cual estaba ahora sentado– si, por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo. No debiste decírselo en ese momento ya te lo he dicho mil veces.

-Si, y Eriol también ya te ha escuchado esas mil veces -respondió Spinel Sun que se encontraba acostado en el descanzabrazos al lado de Eriol. Tenía una mirada que decía que ya estaba cansado de esa conversación.

Mientras que Eriol mantenía su eterna mirada serena y sonrisa despreocupada.

-Es que no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso Eriol -replicó Nakuru impaciente–. Si lo hubieras consultado conmigo primero -una luz apareció en sus ojos haciéndolos lucir como dos estrellas, juntó las manos a la altura del pecho y con un tono de voz suave y melodiosa dijo-: te habría ayudado a organizar una romántica y perfecta cita para que le dieras tu declaración a Meiling. De seguro caía rendida a tus pies.

Todo aquello lo terminó con un largo suspiro que cualquiera habría dicho que nació desde el fondo de su corazón.

Eriol sonrió ante la hermosa actuación de Nakuru.

Su relación con sus creaciones era de total sinceridad y desde que Nakuru supo lo que había pasado con Meiling hablaba únicamente de eso, sin importar que iniciaran conversando de cualquier otra cosa, la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon se las ingeniaba para terminar hablando nuevamente de lo que a ella le interesaba.

A Eriol le resultaba algo divertido pero parecía que los nervios de Spinel eran los que peligraban esta vez.

-Creo que nada de eso habría funcionado Nakuru -contestó Eriol con la misma sonrisa– gracias de todas formas.

-Pero es que no puedes darte por vencido tan fácilmente -insistió.

La pobre guardiana comenzaba a desesperarse por la actitud tan pasiva, tranquila e indiferente que había tomado Eriol. Esta era la primera vez que sabía de alguien que le interesaba a Eriol y no al revés. Por eso es que se comportaba así, ella quería mucho a Eriol, su creador, su dueño, ¡su amigo! Y quería que fuera feliz algunas veces. Pues aunque todo el tiempo sonreía, ella sabía bien que los humanos necesitan de compañía y Eriol estaba solo.

¡Porque definitivamente ella no era una ciega celosa compulsiva como lo era ese testarudo de Kerberos!

Jamás se opondría a algo que Eriol deseara, ni siquiera si él mismo era quien se ponía los obstáculos.

-Ella no está con nadie, es completamente libre -dijo por enésima vez.

-Sabemos bien que ese no es el problema -dijo Eriol repentinamente mas serio de lo normal, Nakuru lo miró y supo que se refería a Shaoran Li-, por ahora no tengo pensado iniciar ningún tipo de relación con nadie -se puso de pie– así que ya no te preocupes tanto por eso Nakuru.

Salió de la habitación después de decir esto y Nakuru se quedó viendo la puerta por donde se marchó su amo.

-¿Crees que esta vez si lo fastidiaste? -preguntó Spinel meditabundo.

-¿A Eriol? Claro que no -se volteó para ver a su compañero de frente con una sonrisa en su cara- ¿Escuchaste bien lo que dijo?

-A que te refieres en específico.

-Dijo: "por_ ahora_ no tengo pensado iniciar ningún tipo de relación".

-Y con eso quieres decir que...

-Eso quiere decir, mi muy querido Spi -el gato hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír el sobrenombre– que parece que después de todo Eriol no se ha dado totalmente por vencido.

El gato suspiró.

-Solo escuchas lo que quieres. Eso no significa nada.

Se levantó y flotó para salir también de la habitación dejando a una nuevamente esperanzada Nakuru. ¡Porque aún había esperanzas! Solo confiaba en que Meiling no fuera tan tonta como para desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo que Li se ha vuelto un chico muy guapo -murmuró para si misma– pero Eriol, tiene además de eso, un encanto inigualable.

¿Y que otra cosa podía decir? Eriol, después de todo, era su dueño y creador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos encontramos a la hora del almuerzo en la preparatoria Seijo en Tomoeda, donde sus estudiantes comen sus alimentos felices, acompañados de sus amigos. Sakura Kinomoto no es la excepción, dicha jovencita se encuentra sentada en una porción de césped formando un círculo junto con otros dos chicos y tres chicas, una de ellas es por supuesto, Tomoyo Daidouji, su mejor amiga.

Todos parecían contentos y despreocupados, conversando y riendo, nada empañaba la felicidad de sus vidas, todos ellos excepto a Sakura. Pero la poseedora de aquellos ojos verdes también se le veía satisfecha y relajada, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba.

De pronto lo sintió. De nuevo.

Pero así como llegó, también se fue. Sin tratar de evitarlo siquiera cambió por completo su semblante a uno más serio, levantó un poco más la cabeza y comenzó a mirar hacia distintas partes tratando así de buscar el lugar de donde provino aquello, aún sabiendo que sería inútil pues apenas lo había sentido por un segundo.

-¡Sa-ku-ra!

Escuchó repentinamente al mismo tiempo que sentía una mano que sacudía su hombro, pestañeó un poco como si despertara de un sueño y miró a su lado encontrándose con el rostro de su amiga Teily.

-Definitivamente el día de hoy has llegado al diez en la escala de distracción Sakura -le dijo la chica con gesto reprobatorio–. Ahora dime ¿en qué estás pensando?, creí que ya se te había pasado la etapa de ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué? -fue lo que atinó a decir pues no comprendió una sola palabra de su amiga.

-¿Lo ves? Deberías tomarte un día libre Sakura, definitivamente no creo soportar otro período de aislamiento al estilo ermitaño.

Sakura observaba a Teily con un rostro completamente confuso, ¿de que estaba hablando?

-Sakura ¿puedes acompañarme a la biblioteca? Olvidé que necesito un libro.

La aludida giró esta vez la cabeza hacia el lado contrario pues de ahí era donde provenía la voz de Tomoyo, quien era la que acababa de hacerle esta última proposición.

-S-sí, claro Tomoyo -respondió aun confundida por los comentarios de Teily-, volveremos en un momento -dijo a los demás y ambas chicas se pusieron de pie y tomaron rumbo a la biblioteca escolar.

-¿Pasó de nuevo? -preguntó Tomoyo cuando se vio lo suficientemente alejada de sus otros amigos.

-Si -respondió Sakura con resignación pues estaba segura que ni siquiera podía intentar engañar a Tomoyo.

-Ya van tres veces esta semana -advirtió.

-Lo sé -volvió a responder otra vez resignada y a la vez arrepentida por haberle contado aquello a Tomoyo- ¿de qué hablaba Teily? -preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Hace tiempo, cuando no tenías noticias de Li -trató de explicar Tomoyo– te volviste de pronto muy callada y pensativa. Después, creo que quisiste dejar de pensar en eso y regresaste a tu forma de ser. Hasta que... ya sabes, pasó todo esto con Ozai y ese hombre.

Sakura asintió levemente, confirmando que Tomoyo pocas veces decía el nombre de Ching. Sin embargo, volviendo a lo que dijo Teily, no recordaba haber cambiado como dijo Tomoyo y entonces recordó aquella ocasión, en la que siendo pequeña, le había confesado sus sentimientos a Yukito y este la había rechazado, muy sutilmente pero de todas formas eso la había devastado. También recordó que esa vez Shaoran la había ayudado a salir adelante y gracias a él recuperó sus ánimos, sin embargo, esta vez nadie fue capaz de ayudarla hasta que tuvo que hacerlo por si misma.

-Li debería saber que...

-No Tomoyo, ya te lo dije, no es nada -la interrumpió, sabiendo que Tomoyo volvía de nuevo al tema del cual había intentado escapar.

-Sakura esto es importante -declaró Tomoyo deteniéndose en seco. Sakura también se detuvo, sabiendo desde un principio que lo de la biblioteca había sido solo un truco para poder hablar a solas- ¿Qué pasaría si es ese hombre e intenta atacarte?

-Tomoyo, puede ser cualquiera, existen mas personas a parte de nosotros que poseen magia. Ya te dije que esta presencia es fuerte, si, pero solo usa su poder durante muy poco tiempo así que no creo que sea Ching Ma.

-Y por qué estás tan segura.

-Porque no creo que sea tan tonto como para dejar que yo sienta su presencia. Recuerda lo que Eriol nos dijo, en su vida pasada ese hombre llegó a ser casi tan poderoso como el Mago Clow, dudo que haga algo tan imprudente.

-De todas formas creo que deberías escribirle a Li sobre esto -replicó Tomoyo.

-No puedo hacer eso -respondió tajante.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Tu conoces a Shaoran, si se lo digo tomará el primer avión a Japón y regresará sin importarle nada más.

-¿Y acaso es que no lo quieres ver de nuevo? -preguntó sin entender lo que decía Sakura.

-¡Claro que quiero verlo! -le respondió con ahínco– pero su gente lo necesita mas que yo, créeme.

-Pero Sakura, tú me dijiste que en sus últimas cartas Li te escribió que la situación está mejorando cada vez más.

-De todas formas Kage no está conmigo -dijo tratando de poner un obstáculo físico. Tomoyo guardó silencio por un rato pensando.

-Si no puedes hablar con Li, si puedes hacerlo con Eriol.

-Tomoyo, esto no es una buena idea, no hay razón por la cual hablarle, ¿qué quieres que le diga? hola Eriol acabo de sentir una presencia mágica, no se de quien sea pero tengo miedo de que sea la reencarnación de uno de tus antiguos enemigos, por favor ven y ayúdame.

Tomoyo guardó silencio de nuevo; al parecer Sakura no quería cambiar de opinión y también pensó que su tierna amiga de la infancia se había hecho algo testaruda con el tiempo. De pronto comenzaron a sonar las campanas anunciando el fin del almuerzo.

-Debemos ir a clase -dijo Sakura–, nos vemos luego Tomoyo –se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su salón pero se detuvo y volteó su cabeza hacia atrás– en serio Tomoyo, no te preocupes tanto, ya verás que no es nada.

Sonrió y se marchó.

Los ojos azules de Tomoyo observaron como Sakura se alejaba por los pasillos hasta que la perdió de vista. Levantó un poco más la mirada con un gesto de decisión. Si Sakura no quería hacer nada, ella sí iba a hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Eriol?

Escuchó la voz de su guardiana al otro lado de la puerta, así que se puso de pie y avanzó para abrir. Seguramente venía a hablarle una vez más acerca de cómo conquistar a Meiling.

Abrió.

-Tienes una llamada de Japón -dijo la mujer de cabellos cafés.

-¿Kaho?

-No -contestó negando también con la cabeza– es la señorita Daidouji.

Nakuru extendió la mano y le pasó un teléfono inalámbrico al joven hechicero.

-Tomoyo… -murmuró para si mismo tomando el teléfono y Nakuru se fue hacia el lado contrario, dejando que Eriol contestara a solas- ¿Hola? -preguntó Eriol tomando el auricular y hablando con serenidad.

-Hola Eriol -saludó la jovencita- ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, gracias, aunque supongo que tu llamada no es solo para saludar ¿o me equivoco?

-No; aunque, puede que solo sea una tontería, al menos es lo que dice Sakura.

Eriol entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-Llamé porque... -Tomoyo dudó un poco en continuar; en estos momentos la teoría de Sakura parecía más acertada y todo lo que había pensado antes se había borrado espontáneamente de su mente. Cielos, se iba a oír bastante paranoica. Aspiró aire y se armó de valor para seguir con lo que tenía planeado hacer–. Bueno, creo que deben saber que desde hace algunas semanas Sakura ha sentido una presencia.

-¿En Tomoeda?

-Sí, no lo sé. Lo bastante cerca al menos.

-¿Sakura te ha mencionado en otros tiempos que sienta poderes mágicos cerca?

Tomoyo de inmediato comprendió que aquel "otros tiempos" significaba "antes de saber de Ching".

-No, ahora que lo dices, nada extraño había pasado por aquí. No desde que te fuiste. O al menos Sakura nunca me ha dicho nada.

Eriol entrecerró todavía mas los ojos, eso no estaba bien. Estaba casi seguro que Sakura le contaba absolutamente todo a Tomoyo y que de pronto se dejara sentir una extraña presencia mágica en Tomoeda, cuando nunca antes había sucedido, era algo preocupante.

-Sakura mencionó una vez que le pareció fuerte -agregó Tomoyo- pero que solo la ha sentido por muy poco tiempo, como si de pronto desapareciera, por eso dijo que no estaba segura -la jovencita apretó el teléfono con ambas manos, con esas preguntas de Eriol estaba comenzando a preocuparse– ¿crees que sea importante?, ¿o tal vez me estoy volviendo una obsesiva?

-En absoluto Tomoyo -contestó Eriol con rapidez y franqueza– mas de una vez has demostrado ser sumamente observadora además de poseer una gran intuición.

La joven de cabellos negros apretó un poco mas el teléfono, la verdad, aquella última pregunta la había hecho con la esperanza de escuchar un "no te preocupes, no es para tanto", sin embargo Eriol se escuchaba bastante serio.

-Entonces... ¿tu crees que si es ese hombre?

-No puedo estar seguro -dijo para no inquietarla, aunque sin éxito– pero de todas maneras te agradezco que decidieras decírmelo -sonrió– porque supongo que Sakura no está de acuerdo contigo.

-Ella... no sabe que te hablé -confesó con una sonrisita culpable– pero estaba tan empecinada en que no quería decirle a Li, así que yo pensé...

-En mí -completó. Jamás había pasado que alguien lo considerara como una segunda opción, era algo nuevo y, debía decirlo, también relajante.

Tomoyo sonrió desde Japón.

-¿Tu le dirás a Li?

-¿Crees que me mantengo comunicado con él?

-Creo que tu tienes muchas mas formas de hablar con el que nosotras.

Eriol sonrió todavía mas, definitivamente Tomoyo era muy inteligente y sabía aprovechar cada una de las oportunidades que se le atravesaban ¿Quién diría que una jovencita japonesa lo usaría a el para lograr lo que ella quería?

-Veré que reciba el mensaje entones -dijo ahogando una risa.

-Gracias Eriol. Solo trata de no preocuparlo mucho.

-¿Por eso es que Sakura no quiso decírselo ella misma?

Tomoyo suspiró resignada.

-Dice que su clan lo necesita más que ella. Que no puede molestarlo con algo como eso.

-Si no estoy equivocado, Meiling me mencionó cierta vez que el Clan Li ha tenido grandes avances en estos meses -dijo recordando lo que le había dicho Meiling hace tiempo:

_Shaoran es un excelente Jefe, mi madre me dijo que hay rumores de que la guerra ya est__á ganada por el Clan Li. _

Bajó un poco la mirada recordando la enorme sonrisa con la que le había contado eso y no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos hacia Li.

_-__Bastante irónico -_pensó, recordando como Li parecía aborrecerlo cuando eran niños cada vez que él se le acercaba a Sakura.

-Sakura también me mencionó algo así -dijo Tomoyo y Eriol regresó de sus pensamientos- Li es un joven bastante impresionante, nunca se da por vencido en lo que se propone, tiene bien merecido el puesto de Jefe.

-Si si, es un gran chico -contestó con impaciencia y algo de amargura y desgano, ¿era solo su imaginación o últimamente Li se había vuelto todo un ejemplo a seguir y parecía que todo el mundo se lo recordaba a cada instante?

-Mmm... bueno... gracias por todo Eriol. Discúlpame por molestarte.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo -respondió de inmediato recuperando su voz usual- yo te agradezco a ti por la confianza.

Después de despedirse, la joven japonesa colgó el teléfono con intriga. Podría jurar que Eriol se molestó por lo que dijo de Li, pero no encontraba ninguna razón para tal cosa, así que creyó que había sido solo su imaginación. Últimamente no se ponía a pensar tanto en los sentimientos de los demás.

Eriol también colgó el teléfono desde Inglaterra.

-_Creo que Tomoyo notó algo en mi voz _-pensó un poco extrañado ya que pocas veces las demás personas notaban cambios en él. Sin embargo, últimamente parecía comportarse de diferente manera que de costumbre.

-Estoy cometiendo el mismo error de Yue -se dijo a sí mismo– a veces pienso que soy el Mago Clow, pero yo soy alguien diferente.

Dejó de pensar en eso y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación donde hacía sus conjuros. Le había dicho a Tomoyo que le informaría a Li y eso haría. Después de todo, un caballero no puede hacer dudar de su palabra.

Entró a la sala y vio que Spinel Sun se encontraba sentado en un sillón largo leyendo un libro que se veía tan viejo que parecía que se haría polvo en cualquier momento. Se paró en medio de la habitación y sacó de sus ropas una pequeña llave dorada, extendió la mano al frente donde comenzó a levitar y después a alargarse hasta formar un imponente báculo ante la simple orden de "Libérate".

-¿Piensa hacer algún hechizo? -preguntó el guardián negro.

-Así es Spinel, me ausentaré un poco.

El gato asintió y regresó su atención hacia el libro. Eriol sostenía su báculo pensando en la mejor manera de decirle a Li el mensaje sin preocuparlo demasiado, cosa que de todos modos creía poco probable, así que prefirió comenzar el hechizo.

Despejó su mente con facilidad y se concentró en la Mansión Li. No fue muy difícil, pues sin mencionar su elevado nivel mágico, Eriol ya había estado una vez en esa casa, o al menos durante el tiempo en que lo llamaban "Clow".

Murmuró un hechizo y el sello que apareció bajo sus pies se movió hacia delante donde apareció la imagen de una elegante mansión que observó con atención.

_-__La mansión no ha cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo -_pensó.

Con un poco de más concentración mental, Eriol encontró a Shaoran. Estaba solo en lo que parecía ser un despacho y la imagen en el suelo cambió de inmediato por la de un joven de ojos castaños, el mago occidental lo observó. De nuevo usó su mente pero esta vez buscaba a alguien más.

La imagen cambió por segunda vez mostrando a un joven de cabellos negros alborotados y ojos amarillos.

-Será mejor que haya mas personas presentes cuando se lo diga.

La imagen desapareció y el sello volvió a colocarse a los pies de Eriol al mismo tiempo que susurraba un segundo hechizo.

El gato negro observaba a su creador por el rabillo del ojo cuando la cabeza de Eriol se balanceó un poco hacia delante, como si se desmayara, solo que su cuerpo seguía de pie y el sello siguió igual de brillante.

-Hola.

Ozai volteó su cabeza hacia la derecha con tanta rapidez que casi creyó que se desprendería del cuello.

-Oh, eres tu -dijo algo más tranquilo mientras se frotaba el cuello, pero luego pareció inquietarse-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo?

Lo primero que se cruzó por la mente de Eriol fue en gastarle una broma. Algo como un tipo de "venganza" por el hecho de que Ozai sabía _aquello_ mucho antes que él mismo y además se había dado el lujo de no decirle nada, sin embargo, este era un asunto serio y pensó que sería bastante bajo actuar de esa manera. Además que lo que venía a decir no era cualquier cosa.

-Es Sakura -dijo.

-¿Sakura? -repitió algo mas alarmado. No podía imaginar lo que Shaoran haría si algo le pasaba a esa chica.

-Ella está bien -lo tranquilizó Eriol– de hecho solo es un dato extraño.

Ozai frunció el ceño por lo que escuchó. ¿Había dicho _dato extraño_? ¿Acaso ese chico nunca hablaba directamente?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puedo ayudarte -respondió con esa característica voz que no denotaba sentimiento alguno.

-Lo que no debería hacer, es subestimarme…, padre -rebatió un joven de ojos azules–estoy enterado de cierta _colección _que usted posee.

-¿Debo suponer que esto es una orden?

-Yo no lo llamaría así padre, no quisiera malos entendidos.

A pesar de hablarle con una manera de total respeto, Auki Ching sabía bien que la persona con más rango en la habitación era él y no su padre, aunque también era inteligente y era consiente de los poderes del hombre frente suyo por lo que debía escoger bien sus palabras a partir de ahora.

-Solo busco lo mejor para el Clan -añadió.

-Si, como todo buen Jefe -apoyó las manos en los descanzabrazos del sofá en el que estaba sentado y se impulsó para ponerse de pie, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a una mesita sobre la que había una botella y dos copas para después comenzar a servirlas- sin embargo, piensas como un niño aferrado a algo que ya está perdido.

Auki no pudo evitar mostrar enfado en su rostro al escuchar a su padre.

-No lo entiendo padre -dijo con voz calmada a pesar de su enojo– si mi memoria no me falla, era usted el que en un principio estaba mas interesado en derrocar al Clan Li; demostrar que no solo ellos tienen poder.

Ching Ma terminó de servir el vino en ambas copas y le ofreció una de ellas a su hijo quien la tomó con desgano, su molestia se notaba a leguas a pesar del esfuerzo que éste último hacía para disimularlo. Sin embargo, su hijo tenía razón, cuando _recordó_ quien era, su primer objetivo fue el Clan Li, pues Clow no sería fácil de encontrar. Empero, desde hacía algunos años le había dejado su puesto a su primogénito y decidió comenzar la búsqueda de aquel a quien odiaba. El Clan Li, quedó en segundo plano entonces.

-Si piensas que aún tienes una mínima posibilidad de ganar -dijo el padre– debo decirte que estás en un error.

Evidentemente el Jefe del Clan Ching se había ofendido al escuchar tal declaración, pero trató de contenerse al hablar.

-¿Y por que piensa eso? Si se puede saber.

-Tu oportunidad pasó cuando el legítimo Jefe regresó. Los Li estaban presionados y sin noticias del muchacho, debiste aprovechar eso, pero ahora que ha vuelto, deduzco que te será imposible ganar.

-Y que es lo que sugiere ¿Qué me rinda? ¿Qué me doblegue como un perro?

-Esa será tu decisión. Tú eres el Líder.

No pudo soportarlo mas, esa indiferencia le atravesaba el orgullo como una navaja al rojo vivo.

-Ahora, que si lo que quieres es al Jefe del Clan Li -continuó diciendo Ching Ma interrumpiendo cualquier acción que su hijo pensara hacer– es muy probable que venga pronto, estará aquí para ti. Si eso te interesa, claro. Pero será tu problema si lo matas o el te mata a ti.

Auki quedó sorprendido al escuchar lo que su padre decía ¿Qué Li Shaoran llegaría al lugar donde estaban?

-Pero... ¿Cómo está seguro de eso?

Ching no respondió, sino que una tenue sonrisa apareció en su expresión. Y fue entonces que Auki le creyó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta de su despacho, haciendo que su ocupante retirara su atención del papeleo que tenía que revisar, pues dichos golpes parecían tener la intención de tumbar la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo Shaoran un poco molesto, detrás de su escritorio.

La cabeza y medio cuerpo de Ozai se asomaron por el umbral.

-Adivina quien viene conmigo -dijo con algo de triunfo en su voz y pasó hacia la habitación dejando espacio para que la persona detrás de él, entrara.

-¡Hiragizawa! ¿Qué haces aquí? -exclamó el castaño con extrañes al ver el semblante de Ozai mientras la sombra de Eriol avanzaba hacia adentro.

Kage, la lechuza negra de Eriol, ululó y agitó las alas desde el perchero en el que estaba parada, al ver la imagen de su dueño después de tanto tiempo. El inglés la miró y sonrió.

-Hola Kage, te vez excelente, veo que el trabajo te hace bien.

La lechuza lanzó un picotazo al aire y Eriol se giró de nuevo hacia Li.

-Espero que no sean malas noticias -dijo Li sin saber que pensar, pues estaba seguro que Eriol no venía solo a conversar, pero al contrario de cómo se sentía Shaoran, Ozai se veía bastante satisfecho.

Sin embargo, apenas y Eriol abrió la boca para hablar, un hombre apareció en el umbral.

-Pido sus disculpas mi señor -dijo el hombre con sumo respeto y algo agitado, posiblemente, resultado de alguna carrera– pero ha llegado mensaje de los _rastreadores_.

-¿Cual es el mensaje? -inquirió Shaoran rápidamente.

-Han perdido el rastro del Jefe Ching -vio a Shaoran fruncir el ceño y agregó de inmediato–: pero todo parece indicar que se dirigía a Japón mi señor.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Li poniéndose de pie y casi tumbando la silla.

Eriol observó a Ozai de reojo y notó como éste sonreía con algo de malicia.

-Busca a Jung, quiero hablar con él -le ordenó Shaoran al recién llegado aunque caminando hacia donde estaban Eriol y Ozai.

-Si señor -dijo al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza y se retiraba.

Shaoran miró a Eriol quien no necesitó que dijera nada más para saber lo que quería.

-Recibí una llamada -explicó el inglés– al parecer, Sakura a estado sintiendo destellos de magia desde hace algunas semanas.

-¿Qué tan regularmente?

-No lo sé, Tomoyo fue quien me avisó y no me dijo mucho. Tampoco quise presionarla o asustarla.

-¿Sabes lo que esto quiere decir? -preguntó Ozai al castaño tratando de ocultar su excitación lo mas que podía.

-Si Sakura ha sentido esto -dijo Eriol– y el Jefe de los Ching, Auki, va a Japón...

-Entonces lo mas seguro es que Ching Ma también esté ahí. Si lo sé -respondió Shaoran bastante molesto, volteando a ver a Kage que ahora se limpiaba las plumas de las alas con el pico, ignorante de la tensión que reinaba la habitación.

No hacía mucho que la lechuza había regresado de su última entrega y por lo que le dijo Eriol, Sakura ya había sentido esa magia desde hacia tiempo atrás, entonces: ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada en su última carta? ¿Acaso le había ocultado otras cosas?

-Ella no quería preocuparte Li -dijo Eriol descifrando los pensamientos del joven líder- eso es todo.

En ese momento llegó Jung y declaró su presencia.

-¿Mi señor requiere de mis servicios?

-Jung, necesito... diez de los mejores hechiceros del Clan, saldremos de viaje a Japón de inmediato.

-¿Hoy? -preguntó extrañado, consultando su reloj.

-Eso fue lo que dije -declaró Shaoran con firmeza- también quiero que arregles eso en persona. Ahora.

Jung no esperó más y salió de inmediato pensando en qué era lo que le pasaba ahora a su señor, pues nunca lo había visto así.

Ya que nadie le estaba poniendo atención, Eriol pudo reír un poco por lo bajo al ver que no solo la gente del Clan Li le tenía respeto a Shaoran sino que también estaban empezando a tenerle algo de miedo.

-Bien -dijo Eriol después de que ese pequeño (y desapercibido) acceso de diversión pasó- entonces creo que nos veremos pronto en Japón.

Ozai se volvió para ver a Eriol del cual se había olvidado por completo.

-Todos tenemos detalles que arreglar, así que me retiro.

Shaoran apenas hizo un gesto afirmativo cuando la imagen de Eriol se desvaneció en el espacio etéreo dejándolo a solas a el y Ozai.

-Iré a ayudar a Jung -se apresuró a decir el ambarino encaminándose a la puerta.

-Te noto inusualmente contento -dijo Shaoran repentinamente, deteniendo a Ozai con su voz– y dije _inusualmente_ porque no recuerdo haber visto esa expresión en tu rostro en alguna otra ocasión.

-Te equivocas -se giró hacia Shaoran– mi comportamiento siempre ha sido el mismo -sonrió– pero no te puedo negar que esto es lo que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

-¿Hablas de tu venganza?

Ozai se sorprendió al escuchar a Shaoran. Se suponía que el castaño no conocía esa parte de su historia, pues él jamás se la había contado, salvo el hecho de que Ching tenía aquel Zafiro que era resguardado por el templo en el cual vivió en su niñez. La parte en la que buscaba a Ching para vengar la muerte de sus padres no se la había mencionado a nadie mas que esas dos personas…

No. Inmediatamente desechó aquel pensamiento, Sakura no le contaría a Li acerca de un asunto tan personal como ese. Mucho menos Tomoyo.

-¿Debo suponer que me has estado investigando? -dedujo el moreno aunque no había reproche en el tono de su voz, simplemente era una pregunta.

-Era casi imposible que una sola persona y de tu edad en ese entonces, emprendiera un viaje como el que tú hiciste solo por una roca. Y al parecer no me equivoqué.

-Esa roca -enfatizó la última palabra– te causó buenos problemas si mal no recuerdo. Además, yo también estoy enterado que tu fuiste a Japón a capturar las Cartas Clow cuando solo tenías once años.

-Eso fue diferente.

-No veo la diferencia, salvo que tu eras mucho menor que yo.

-En ese entonces yo no tenía opción -Shaoran notó que Ozai se veía interesado en su último comentario pero ese no era el momento de hablar acerca de cómo y por qué fue exclusivamente él a capturar las entonces Cartas Clow- tú por el contrario, partiste solo en busca de Ching. Un hechicero de mucho mayor poder y edad que tu.

-En ese caso yo tampoco tuve opción, las únicas personas con magia que sobrevivieron fueron niños, que al igual que yo, no tenían idea de lo que era un combate y no tenía pensado llevarlos conmigo. O esperar a que crecieran.

Para eso, Shaoran no tuvo respuesta.

-¿Te molesta la razón por la cual peleo? -preguntó Ozai con seriedad– ¿no es mejor razón que la tuya?

Esta vez Shaoran si tomó eso como un reproche y no podía culparlo, no era muy agradable saber que alguien había estado investigando acerca de ti. Pero una vez más no había tenido opción. Shaoran no había hecho esto solo por curiosidad o desconfianza, sino porque quería saber como fue que Ching Ma terminó acudiendo al templo de Ozai, siendo que Clow jamás estuvo ahí, o al menos no estaba registrado en los pergaminos (los cuales había vuelto a revisar con cuidado). Se suponía que Ching solo estaba interesado en Clow y esos objetos mágicos eran solo una especie de compensación. Por eso no dejaba de preguntarse por qué ese hechicero había vuelto repentinamente su interés en el _Zafiro de Senin_, que aunque tenía un gran poder, no veía el caso que tenía aquel desvío.

Sin embargo, no había dicho nada de esto a Ozai ni pensaba hacerlo, no quería darle mas razones para seguir con esa evidente venganza sabiendo que las de perder las tenía el ambarino.

-Lo siento -dijo Ozai sorprendiendo a Shaoran– creo que yo también habría hecho lo mismo que tu, después de todo soy un completo desconocido. Solo quisiera no volver a hablar mas de este tema.

Cuando Shaoran asintió, Ozai se dio vuelta y salió por la puerta, aunque no precisamente para ayudarle a Jung con los preparativos del viaje, sino que prefirió marcharse a su habitación y pensar en los últimos años de su vida. Había esperado mucho tiempo para esto, había entrenado y se sentía mas fuerte que la última vez que enfrentó al asesino de sus padres y sentía que estaba mucho mejor preparado. Y si así era, ¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan extraño?

No era el momento de pensar en cosas raras, por fin llegaba el momento de decidir si en verdad tenía lo necesario para eliminar de una vez por todas a Ching Ma.

O si sería él quien sucumbiera en la batalla.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

><p>Yeii! Shaoran por fin regresa y las cosas se están poniendo otra vez emocionantes después de un pequeño periodo de calma, la verdad hay tantas cosas que tengo en mi cabeza que no se ni que decir, así que mejor me callo antes de que suelte algo que no deba. Nos vemos y felices lecturas!<p>

Avances: no creo poder hacer un resumen del siguiente capítulo así que mejor les dejo unos pequeños adelantillos, tal vez les interese más:

"_Shaoran la vio levantar la cabeza hasta que se encontró de frente con sus verdes ojos abiertos de par en par. Estuvo a punto de decirle "¿por que no me dijiste nada Sakura?" pero la castaña lo interrumpió mucho antes de que él abriera siquiera la boca arrojándose a el, rodeando su cuello con los brazos..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿No vas a decir nada?, ¿ni un reclamo o explicación de por qué no vamos con Sakura o Li?"_ le había preguntado Eriol al ver que se instalaba tranquilamente en su habitación sin decir una sola palabra, y ella, con esa misma tranquilidad que definitivamente no le conocía, le respondió: _"no le veo el caso, si te pregunto algo me confundirás aun mas y como la última vez resultaste tener razón en esperar, no veo porque ahora no sea igual"_…_

¿Interesados? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo ^^

Próximo capítulo:** Para hablar mejor**


	13. Para hablar mejor

_Ayer era una palab__ra sin eco en el corazón de la Noche; hoy soy una canción en los labios del Tiempo._

_Y todo esto ha ocurrido en un solo momento y fue obra de una mirada, de una palabra de un suspiro y de un beso._

_Gibrán Jalil Gibrán_

_**Para hablar mejor **_

Eriol Hiragizawa avanzaba por los pasillos de su mansión. Sus movimientos y acciones eran los mismos de siempre: asertivo e inalterable. Pero solo él sabía la maraña que tenía por dentro, pues estaba comenzando a preocuparse un tanto y todo gracias a la llamada de Tomoyo Daidouji. Dando como resultado que toda esa resiente y creciente preocupación desencadenara en una sola pregunta:

¿Qué tanto estaría haciendo Ching Ma en Japón?

Debía confesar que sus primeras suposiciones después de abandonar el país oriental, fueron que Ching viajaría inmediatamente a Europa al reconocerlo como la reencarnación del Mago Clow. Incluso había tomado ciertas medidas de seguridad. Destacando como primer lugar la colocación de un escudo mágico alrededor de su propiedad, sin embargo, no tratándose de la clase de escudo que repele a algún posible enemigo, o ataque mágico, sino para poder hacer cualquier tipo de conjuro sin el problema de ser descubierto por nadie, ni siquiera Ching o cualquier otro mago podrían detectar su presencia mágica aunque pasaran justo por el portón de su mansión mientras el se entretenía un poco utilizando su magia. Ningún mago o hechicero ya sea débil o fuerte, sería capaz de sentir su magia.

Sin querer exagerar en cuanto a la arrogancia, ésta había sido una de sus mejores ideas, acompañada claro, con la invención del hechizo ideal para formar tan útil escudo, cosa que le había costado solo un par de semanas. Sin embargo, al parecer esto no había servido de nada, puesto que Ching ni siquiera había hecho el intento de localizarlo bajo el nombre de Eriol Hiragizawa y era precisamente esto lo que comenzaba a preocuparle.

¿Acaso en realidad quería algo de Sakura?

Imposible. No había razón para tal cosa, sin contar el hecho de que el posible deseo de Ching era el de destruir a las Cartas y los Guardianes con sus propias manos, por el simple hecho de haber sido creados por el fallecido Clow.

De todas formas, ya lo había decidido. Regresaría a Japón aún sabiendo que no era una muy buena idea tratar de llegar a Ching y no al revés, después de todo, Sakura era su amiga y no podía arriesgarla de ninguna manera, no después de todo lo que ya le había hecho pasar su anterior encarnación al dejarle tan duro legado y también él mismo al inmiscuirse en su vida y alterar su alrededor con el fin de obligarla a cambiar las viejas Cartas Clow a su nombre; siendo ésta una de las cosas que su yo pasado le había dejado como "tarea" y tal parecía que el asunto de Ching era una más de esas cosas y sin duda sería mucho más difícil de manejar.

Entre tanto, mientras seguía enfrascado en sus ideas respecto a Sakura y Ching, el joven mago no se había dado cuenta de a dónde lo llevaban sus pies hasta que levantó la mirada y notó que había llegado al recibidor de la mansión, donde sus ojos se desviaron hacia un singular teléfono al estilo antiguo. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse a cualquier otra habitación pero no dio un solo paso, simplemente se quedó ahí parado. Volteó la cabeza un poco, nuevamente observando el teléfono que le parecía más llamativo que nunca. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, o lo que había dicho que haría. Se quedó de pie unos segundos observando el aparato hasta que se ordenó a sí mismo girar de nuevo y avanzar hasta el bendito aparato, tomar el auricular y marcar luego un número con rapidez.

Una voz femenina, melodiosa y además monótona le contestó antes de que sonara el tercer timbre.

-Buenas tardes -saludó Eriol con galantería innata- ¿podría comunicarme a la habitación de la alumna Li Meiling? De parte de Eriol Hiragizawa, si me hace le favor.

-_Con mucho gusto señor Hiragizawa, por favor espere un momento._

-Claro, muchas gracias.

No esperó ni diez segundos cuando la voz de Meiling lo saludó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Meiling, ¿Cómo estás? -le devolvió el saludo con gentileza y despreocupación, causando una leve sorpresa en si mismo, pues ese tono en especial era el que usaba cuando pretendía ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, o incluso en aquellas veces en las que pretendía divertirse a costa de alguien más. ¿Pero por qué habría de hacer eso si la razón de su llamada era precisamente contarle todo a Meiling? Sin rodeos sin "frases confusas" como la misma Meiling solía decir.

_Debe ser la costumbre_, pensó taciturno.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Eriol?

Nada en el mundo podía haber preparado al mago para lo que escuchó, ¿qué demonios le había advertido a Meiling sobre su reciente ansiedad? Únicamente la había saludado y con una de sus mas convincentes voces. Jamás, nadie había descubierto las emociones reales de Eriol (o incluso Clow) cuando hablaba de esa forma ¡mucho menos por teléfono! Hace ya unas horas Tomoyo también había notado algo raro en él, pero aquello había sido totalmente diferente, en esa ocasión incluso él mismo había percibido el cambio de su voz serena por una un tanto amargada y tenía que aceptarlo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de lado que ser atrapado dos veces en el mismo día y en menos de tres horas era algo alarmante.

¿El error habría sido suyo? ó ¿podría ser habilidad de las chicas en cuestión? De Tomoyo no lo dudaría pues era una jovencita sumamente perspicaz, sin embargo Meiling era una persona que se interesaba más en la acción y no en lo tardado y aburrido que podría resultar ser la evaluación de una persona. ¿Sería que la joven de Hong Kong había aprendido a reconocer sus reacciones? Tal vez no era tan distraída como él creía…

-_Bah!, eso es casi imposible y lo sabes _-se dijo a sí mismo convincente– _aunque... solo para asegurarme..._

-Eriol ¿sigues ahí? -preguntó Meiling pues el mago se había quedado callado por un buen rato.

-Claro -respondió con sencillez probando si en realidad Meiling sería capaz de descubrir alguna otra cosa–, es solo que de pronto me puse a pensar en otras cosas.

Meiling arrugó el entrecejo, hace un rato podía haber jurado que a Eriol le molestaba algo pero ahora que lo escuchaba de nuevo y tan tranquilo, dudaba de su primera impresión.

-_Ese tonto mago siempre hace que me confunda por completo… y detesto sentirme así de tonta _-pensó enfurruñada y fue hasta que terminó ese pensamiento, cuando recordó con quién estaba hablando haciendo que se sonrojara con rapidez; desde que Eriol le dijo _eso _no se habían visto o hablado mucho como solían hacerlo con anterioridad.

Incluso aún y después de haber llegado al acuerdo de que Eriol no intentaría cambiar sus sentimientos y que seguirían siendo igual de amigos como siempre. Acuerdo que fue ideado precisamente por el mismo Eriol, quien llegó de pronto el día siguiente en el que le había confesado a la china aquel sentimiento, se paró frente a ella sonriente como siempre, durante el receso de una clase, y con la misma facilidad con la que se había confesado el día anterior fue que le comunicó la decisión que había tomado.

"Prometo no volver a hablarte jamás del tema" había dicho el mago con una solemnidad y seriedad que pocas veces había visto en él.

Y en todo ese tiempo el inglés había cumplido con su palabra.

Sin embargo, ya se había dado cuenta; no importaba que Eriol le jurara por la mismísima magia que no intentaría llegar a algo mas con ella, de todas formas seguía sintiéndose incómoda cuando pensaba en él o cuando se lo había topado en el colegio esas contadas ocasiones intercambiando solo unas pocas palabras.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué Eriol no era como los chicos normales y mantenía esas cosas en secreto en vez de decirlo ante la primera oportunidad?

Lo peor de todo era que Eriol parecía haberse dado cuenta de la inconformidad de la chica cada vez que el aparecía (¡y es que nada se le escapaba!, eso era posiblemente lo que mas le desagradaba de él) y seguramente por eso se había distanciado de ella de esa manera, lo cual no sabía si tomarlo como un alivio o como una desdicha, pues también era cierto que extrañaba el hecho de que solo con el podía hablar abiertamente y sin secretos.

Una risa que provenía del auricular la devolvió al mundo real.

-Meiling, te has quedado exactamente un minuto en completo silencio -dijo Eriol todavía entre risas–, parece que el día de hoy ambos estamos un poco distraídos.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿acaso acabo de escuchar al siempre expectativo y poderoso hechicero Eriol Hiragizawa confesar que también se distrae?

-A parte de mago también soy un ser humano Meiling. No olvides ese detalle.

-El que no debería olvidarlo eres tu -replicó instintivamente– no me importa cuantas veces hayas reencarnado no eres todopoderoso.

Eriol sonrió.

-Si, ya se que eso a ti no te interesa -musitó con aquel tono suyo pero también deteniéndose justo antes de decir algo que de seguro incomodaría mucho a su interlocutora.

La cual por cierto, solo pensaba en seguir hablando de cosas triviales, pues la verdad no quería saber la razón precisa por la cual había llamado Eriol. "No seas tonta Meiling, ese es un pensamiento demasiado egocentrista" se regañó mentalmente.

-Por cierto Meiling -oyó de nuevo a Eriol hablar- ¿Qué no me vas a preguntar porque te llamé?

Los ojos de Meiling se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar al inglés. Eso era justamente en lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos. ¿No sería que...? no. De seguro Eriol no sabía leer la mente ¿cierto? Y si eso fuera posible seguramente no podía hacerlo por teléfono, además que no lo creía capaz de hacerlo... pensándolo mejor, si lo creía capaz, de eso y muchas otras cosas.

-¿Para saludar tal vez? -titubeó causando que Eriol volviera a reír.

-Te dije que no volvería a mencionar nada de eso -contestó suponiendo la razón del nerviosismo de la china- y es lo que haré. Vamos Meiling sueles ser mas curiosa -respondió divertido aunque causando que la jovencita se pusiera completamente roja.

Diablos. Acababa de confirmarle que no había leído su mente pero si que era endemoniadamente intuitivo.

-Bien, bien, suéltalo ya

-¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste cuando volvimos de Japón?

-Mmm –gruñó tratando de recordar– Si. Te dije que si por alguna razón decidías volver a Japón... -nuevamente los ojos escarlata de Meiling se abrieron todavía mas de lo usual al ver una posibilidad en su mente– ¡... me lo dijeras inmediatamente! Eriol. ¿Piensas regresar a Japón? Aquello te lo dije solo por si acaso, jamás pensé que ese sujeto se volvería a aparecer en aquel país.

-Parece que a todos nos ha tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Eriol dio un leve suspiro y contó por tercera vez la rápida conversación que mantuvo con Tomoyo pero esta vez también la que tuvo con Li y Ozai.

-Parece que tiene planeado viajar hoy mismo a Tomoeda -dijo refiriéndose al primo de Meiling.

-Shaoran como siempre tan impulsivo -reprochó la chica de ojos rojos con voz melosa- ¿tú cuando te piensas ir Eriol?

-Tomando en cuenta que yo si quisiera dormir -respondió con ese tono de voz conocida– creo que mañana.

Meiling rió, también extrañaba las bromas tontas de Eriol.

-Solo tú puedes bromear en una situación así.

-También depende de la compañía.

La china maldijo mentalmente al sentir sus mejillas arder. ¿Cuántas veces le había pasado en estos pocos minutos?

-Ahora dime ¿a que hora paso por ti? -dijo Eriol al ver que la chica no decía nada, pues estaba lanzando juramentos mentales nuevamente al sentir el calor de sus mejillas expandirse en toda su cara por milésima vez, pero también le daba gracias a los dioses el que Eriol no pudiera verla.

Jamás creyó ser ese tipo de chicas que con cualquier palabra se sonrojan fácilmente, es decir, nunca le había pasado. Eriol no era el primero que le mencionaba algo parecido respecto a sus sentimientos (y curiosamente había sido el menos sutil en decirlo) pero sí era quien le había causado muchos mas colores en esos días que todos los demás en toda su vida, sin contar a Shaoran, claro está.

Afortunadamente tantas vueltas en su cabeza no nublaba su cerebro y raciocinio, pues estaba completamente consiente que eso le sucedía por pena, vergüenza, incluso se atrevía a decir que lástima, por el hecho de no ser capaz de corresponderle a su amigo. No le importaba lo que sucediera en las cabezas de todos los demás, pero Eriol era un asunto diferente, era su mejor amigo y no le gustaría que las cosas terminaran mal por una confusión como ésta.

Porque estaba segura que solo era eso. Una confusión del mago y nada más.

Siguieron conversando un rato mas acerca del extraño modo de proceder de Ching hasta que se pusieron de acuerdo en la hora de salida del próximo avión que tomarían para regresar juntos a Tomoeda.

Meiling le agradeció enormemente a Eriol que le permitiera acompañarlo y le prometió que no sería un estorbo, aunque el mago le respondió de inmediato que ella jamás sería un estorbo para él haciendo que Meiling se pusiera roja una vez mas, aun sabiendo a leguas que Eriol siempre hacia comentarios de ese tipo y de seguro no se lo decía a ella en algún modo en especial.

Solo le rogaba al cielo que el día de mañana su cara se dignara a permanecer de un solo color.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frotó sus manos una con la otra tratando así de generar un poco de calor en ellas, pues las tenía bastante frías a pesar de llevar puestos unos guantes y un abrigo de lana, era ya finales de Noviembre y el frio se volvía mas duro con el paso de las semanas. Levantó un poco la mirada hacia el cielo nublado y con un suspiro aumentó la fricción en sus manos con un poco de más vigor aunque ya no lo hacía por el deseado calor (el cual ya había generado) sino más bien, para así liberar un poco del nerviosismo del cual era presa.

Miró de reojo a su compañera la cual caminaba un poco encogida, como si así pudiera retener un poco el calor que las no muy fuertes pero si repentinas ráfagas de viento le arrebataban, tenía la mirada fija al frente y la boca sellada casi en una perfecta línea recta, pero aparte de eso, se veía básicamente tranquila.

Sin embargo aquello ya no podía asegurarlo con la misma certeza, o al menos no como solía hacerlo con anterioridad.

Si. Era verdad que Sakura Kinomoto ya no era un libro abierto para ella como hace poco, pero no por eso dejaba de ser su mejor amiga y por lo tanto era su deber..., no, el deber es algo obligado, era un placer para ella ayudarla en todo lo posible, aunque su amiga no estuviera del todo de acuerdo.

Ahogó un suspiro de culpabilidad recordando la llamada que hizo el día de ayer. ¿Eriol ya le habría dicho a Li? Y si lo había hecho ¿cuanto tiempo tomaría el joven chino para volver? Porque era un hecho, sin derecho a cuestión alguna, que Sakura tenía toda la razón en el punto de que su buen amigo de la infancia se encontraría muy pronto de vuelta en Japón al enterarse.

Volvió a posar por unos instantes su mirada azul en su amiga. ¿Sería buena idea decirle de una vez lo que había hecho?

De ser culpable, lo era. Aun así no sentía ningún arrepentimiento de cualquier clase, pues sabía que había hecho lo correcto, lo que si la inquietaba un poco era la manera en la que Sakura pudiera reaccionar ¿Se enojaría? ¿No le tomaría mucha importancia? ¿Le agradecería al reconocer que ella misma estaba en un error?

No. Definitivamente la última posibilidad era la menos cercana a la realidad de todas, siguieron caminando en silencio mientras Tomoyo se decidía como le diría a Sakura que la tarde anterior le había marcado a Eriol pese a sus objeciones. Sin embargo fue demasiado pronto que llegaron al punto en el que sus caminos se separaban, Sakura se detuvo y se despidió de Tomoyo con una sonrisa para después darse la vuelta y seguir el camino hacia su casa al escuchar la recíproca despedida de su amiga.

La joven de ojos azul oscuro se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar por unos segundos más. No había tenido el valor de decirle.

Dio el suspiro que reprimió con anterioridad y también se fue a su casa. Mañana se lo diría antes de entrar a clases, ya estaba decidido. Caminó con más seguridad pensando en su decisión recién tomada sin saber que ya era tarde para eso, pues en esos precisos momentos un joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba parado en la entrada del hogar de los Kinomoto, esperando a la única joven que ahí vivía.

Shaoran Li iba y venía por la acera de la casa Kinomoto en un gesto de impaciencia por dos principales razones: la primera, porque se sentía ignorado, tal vez algo molesto, pero mas que eso, creía que Sakura no confiaba lo suficientemente en él como creía, y la segunda... bueno, el clima de Japón nunca le había parecido muy agradable que digamos.

Siguió practicando su terapia para expulsar su frustración (y mantenimiento de temperatura corporal) cuando vio que una jovencita de cabellos castaños se acercaba a paso apresurado. La joven ni siquiera había notado que había alguien de pie a unos pasos de ella porque tenía la vista puesta en el suelo y las manos enterradas en los bolsillos por causa del frío que tenía, así que siguió caminando hasta que vio un par de pies justo enfrente.

Shaoran la vio levantar lentamente la cabeza hasta que se encontró de frente con sus verdes ojos abiertos de par en par. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle "¿por que no me dijiste nada Sakura?" pero la castaña lo interrumpió mucho antes de que él abriera siquiera la boca y se arrojó a él, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos.

Shaoran quedó inmóvil por un momento, sabía que estaba por decir algo pero ya no recordaba qué, simplemente quedó envuelto en una tranquilidad casi hipnotizante, el tiempo pareció detenerse de pronto hasta que un cosquilleo en la nariz y un aroma dulzón, ambos provenientes de los cabellos de Sakura, lo hicieron reaccionar. Levantó sus brazos y respondió al abrazo de la chica, bajando también la barbilla para posarla sobre los hombros de la japonesa.

Sonrió derrotado.

Sakura simplemente tenía el poder de hacerlo olvidar cualquier cosa que le pasara por la mente. Debió haberlo sospechado desde antes, aunque con toda sinceridad estaba perfectamente consciente de que no podía molestarse con esa persona. Y la verdad tampoco podía decirse que se esforzaba mucho.

-Shaoran -escuchó el chino que susurraba muy cerca de su oído-. Shaoran estas aquí.

Se quedaron unos momentos más de esa forma, ninguno quería apartarse. Pero fue la chica quien tomó la desagradable iniciativa.

-Hace frío -dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se separaba de él– vamos, entremos a la casa.

Shaoran asintió, hubiera dicho que si a cualquier cosa que ella dijera en ese momento, al estar completamente perdido en los ojos verdes de la joven frente a él. Desafortunadamente el hechizo se rompió al perder el contacto visual y fue en ese momento que volvió a recordar (a la mala) el exquisito clima de Japón y dio gracias a los dioses cuando al fin estuvieron dentro de la casa.

-Siéntate Shaoran, en seguida traigo un poco de té –dijo con el rostro brillante y girándose para ir a la cocina.

-Yo te ayudo.

-No es necesario...

-Vamos Sakura no seas testaruda -la interrumpió con una sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojó un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y tu padre? -preguntó el joven cuando ya estaban en la cocina.

-Aún está dando clases en la facultad, no tarda mucho en llegar -contestó mientras sacaba lo necesario de la alacena–, mi hermano sigue tomando clases en la Universidad de Tokio, aunque últimamente nos ha visitado con más frecuencia, y supongo que Kero está arriba en mi habitación.

Sakura pudo percibir el gesto que hizo Shaoran al mencionar a su hermano y al guardián, así que trató de arreglar un poco las cosas.

-No creo que Kero intente molestarte, debe estar muy entretenido con su nuevo videojuego, de otro modo ya estaría aquí.

-_Además_ _que_ _oculté_ _mi_ _aura_ _mágica _-pensó Shaoran sonriéndole a Sakura–. No te preocupes por eso, empecemos con el té.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa para después centrarse en lo que tenía frente a ella, sin embrago, no permaneció mucho tiempo concentrada en ello, pues no pudo evitar lanzar miradas furtivas hacía Shaoran, después de todo tenía casi seis meses de no verlo (aunque no se comparaba con el tiempo en el que no supo nada de él pues ahora tenía el consuelo de las cartas) y ciertamente el chico a su lado había cambiado un poco, le pareció verlo más alto que la última vez, casi como un noble de los cuentos de hadas, inalcanzable, o tal vez solo así le parecía a ella. Incluso hasta veía en él una cierta elegancia que había adquirido, pues se le veía más erguido y sus ojos se veían más castaños y brillantes que de costumbre, totalmente diferentes a la última vez que lo vio, ya que estos tenían cierta sombra que podía aminorarse a momentos pero que no lo abandonaban por completo. Tal vez por causa de Ching, se dijo, ¡quien sabe por cuanto había pasado a su lado! Pero no quería recordar eso (ni hacérselo recordar a Shaoran tampoco) así que desechó esa idea y siguió con el disimulado escrutinio hacia la persona a su lado.

Ahora los ojos verdes se posaron en sus cabellos almendra, el joven los había dejado crecer solo un poco, así que en eso no notó mucho cambio pues había seguido dejándolo en libertad de formar diferentes formas dándole ese estilo particular de él, al mezclarse la altivez de la que era poseedor y ese estilo hasta cierto punto informal y despreocupado, cuando en realidad no había quien le ganara a Shaoran Li cuando de responsabilidad se trataba.

La verdad ya desde antes se había dado cuenta que a Shaoran, lo último que le preocupaba, era en como estaba su cabello y al parecer eso no cambiaría. Sin embargo, ni eso, ni ninguna de las otras cosas que sí cambiaron en él, resultaron ser cosas que le disgustaban; en cambio, lo veía más guapo que antes o eso se le figuraba a ella. ¿Tendría algo que ver lo mucho que lo quería? ¿Lo atontada que siempre se sentía a su lado? ¿Lo rápido que palpitaba su corazón con el simple hecho de pensar en él?...

¿Desde hace cuánto era que se sentía así? Es decir, antes podía pasarse horas enteras a solas con Shaoran sin que se le secara el cerebro de ideas o cosas por el estilo, antes…

¿Exactamente cuándo era antes y cuando ahora?

Sin darse cuenta, la ojiverde había olvidado el disimulo y observaba a Shaoran fijamente a lo que éste se dio cuenta y también la miró a los ojos y después le sonrió. Sakura se sonrojó en micras de segundo al verse descubierta.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Shaoran creyendo que iba a decirle algo.

-N-nada -respondió en un tartamudeo y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir más que la verdad, o una parte de ella– es solo que te veo más alto.

Shaoran se giró completamente hacia ella y la observó detenidamente, Sakura sintió las rodillas temblar ante su penetrante mirada, pues el par de ojos avellana la escudriñaron de la cabeza a los pies con una lentitud tremendamente agotadora para sus nervios y es que la mirada de Shaoran seguía siendo igual de fuerte y penetrante como cuando lo conoció, así que respiró con mas tranquilidad cuando el castaño volvió a capturar sus ojos y sonrió.

-Parece que si -dijo con voz aterciopelada– tú también has cambiado..., Sakura.

Las rodillas volvieron a fallarle al escuchar la manera en la que Shaoran pronunció su nombre tan... tan... cielos, ni siquiera sabía como describirlo.

No pudiendo seguir así y aprovechando que ya habían terminado el té, le ofreció a Shaoran pasar de nuevo a la sala y así darse tiempo a ella de tranquilizarse un poco.

Shaoran asintió y juntos volvieron a la sala y se sentaron en un sofá.

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí Shaoran -expresó Sakura ya mas relajada y con una de sus mejores sonrisas, las cuales casi siempre se debían a algo relacionado con el castaño- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

Shaoran frunció un poco el entrecejo, recordando la razón de su viaje a Japón. Ya no estaba molesto, pero recordó la espantosa noche que pasó en el avión al tratar de encontrar una sola razón por la cual Ching parecía aún estar detrás de Sakura o al menos descifrar el inusual hechizo que parecía estar conjurando.

-Sakura…

La castaña achicó los ojos, conocía esa voz, Shaoran iba a empezar a hablar muy seriamente, pero ¿de qué?...

Se puso de pie casi de un salto. Tomoyo se le vino a la cabeza y también su extraño comportamiento del día de hoy.

-¿Hablaste con Tomoyo? -preguntó a pesar de creer conocer la respuesta.

-No -la castaña se asombró al escucharlo pero Shaoran despejó sus dudas poniéndose también de pie-. Pero Hiragizawa si lo hizo.

-¿Solo por eso estás aquí?

-¿Solo por eso? -repitió incrédulo– Sakura, esto es muy peligroso.

-Ya le dije a Eriol que puedo cuidarme sola.

-No he venido a protegerte Sakura -reclamó– ambos sabemos que tu me superas enormemente...

-Yo jamás podría hacer todo lo que tú haces -interrumpió.

-Está bien Sakura, no estamos hablando de eso.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí si no es para cuidar de mí como si aún fuera una niña?

La misma Sakura se asombró al escucharse a si misma, pues su voz había contenido una tonalidad de reproche irrefutable. Se llevó una mano a la boca.

-No he venido a evitar que pelees por ti misma -le contestó el joven con una extraña seriedad, como si no le hubiera importado el comentario anterior– he venido porque quiero estar junto a ti en esto. No volveré a abandonarte otra vez.

Esas palabras cayeron como roca al corazón de la ojiverde y vio que la mirada de Shaoran destilaba tristeza, tristeza porque creía que ella ya no necesitaba o quería de su ayuda.

-Shaoran yo...

-Shh -la silenció antes de que intentara disculparse por algo que no merecía su preocupación, él sabía que ella jamás lastimaría a nadie a propósito– está bien, no importa. Se muy bien que a veces puede ser desesperante que todo el mundo te ponga demasiada atención.

-No Shaoran, yo...

-Solo quiero que entiendas que te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo -interrumpió con voz suave pero a la vez determinante– ¿sabes? Cuando estuve bajo la influencia del Zafiro de Senin hubo momentos en los que creí que jamás iba a volver a ser dueño de mi voluntad.

Levantó su mano derecha casi a la altura de su mirada y la apretó en un puño para después abrirla de nuevo, repitió este movimiento varias veces como comprobando que su mano era "suya" y que solo lo "obedecería" a él, hasta que la bajó de nuevo y regresó su atención hacia Sakura.

-Incluso antes de estar bajo ese poder y antes de que Ozai llegara, pensé en muchas otras cosas, sabía que en algún momento dejaría de serle útil a Ching y que de un modo u otro se desharía de mí. Y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era verte una sola vez más. Pero también me di cuenta de algo: que había perdido mucho tiempo, que tal vez las cosas serían mejores si hubiera decidido quedarme contigo, sin todo ese asunto de los Clanes, sólo si yo no fuera yo… -hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada para después proseguir–, mi deseo se hizo realidad hasta cierto punto, me di cuenta que la guerra era algo que le tenía sin cuidado a Ching y precisamente fui yo quien comenzó a guiarlo hacia ti, así que de alguna manera sí te vería de nuevo… A veces el precio de nuestros deseos es el que nos consume. Hacerte daño, eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

Sakura no sabía que decir, nunca antes había escuchado a Shaoran hablar de ese modo, era como si para ella él siempre tuviera la fuerza necesaria para superar lo que fuera. Y ahora verlo así dolía demasiado.

-Pero entonces tu me salvaste Sakura -dijo con una sonrisa que a duras penas y se notaba– me liberaste, y lo primero que hice al recuperar mi libertad fue abandonarte, porque uno de mis deseos no se cumplió, porque sigo siendo Li Shaoran, porque mi deber era y sigue siendo responder ante un Clan… -rió, pero esa no era una risa que Sakura quisiera escuchar-. Hace un momento dije que no te abandonaría de nuevo ¿cierto? Supongo que es otra mentira mía, ni siquiera puedo cumplir lo que prometo….

-No, por favor, ya no sigas -interrumpió la castaña– pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. Ya lo verás.

Se acercó a él despacio y lo abrazó en un gesto que trataba de ser reconfortante mientras hundía el rostro en su pecho al mismo tiempo que Shaoran sujetaba su talle con los brazos.

-Si tú lo dices entonces lo creeré. Eres ese tipo de persona, Sakura, que hace posible lo imposible.

Sakura no lo creía de ese modo, pero si eso hacía sentir mejor a Shaoran entonces no iba a contradecirlo, así que solo lo miró y sonrió sin negar ni aceptar la declaración del chino.

-Te amo -musitó con una voz tan baja que ella apenas y lo escuchó.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser apenas un susurro que casi cualquier brisa podía haberse llevado consigo, Sakura estaba segura de lo que había escuchado, no había error, no pudo haberlo confundido con ninguna otra cosa, pues ciertamente toda su atención estaba centrada en el chico frente a ella.

Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de saber que estaba en lo correcto, que sus oídos no habían jugado ninguna treta con ella, tuvo que cerciorarse. Además, algo dentro de ella le susurraba que lo hiciera, algo muy hermoso y profundo la empujaba a hacer aquella pregunta.

-¿Qué… dijiste? -murmuró casi con la misma voz en susurros.

Shaoran por su parte formó una sonrisa tímida al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero tono rojizo, soltó la cintura de la muchacha y sujetó aquel rostro expectante con amabas manos de la manera más delicada que pudo. No podía culpar el escepticismo de la japonesa, al fin y al cabo, jamás se lo había dicho, o al menos no con esas precisas palabras. Pues era cierto que trataba, más con sus acciones que con sus palabras, demostrarle a esa jovencita tan especial sus sentimientos, pues él jamás fue una persona de muchas palabras, sin embargo, una sola cosa que agradeció al ser prisionero de Ching, es el darse cuenta que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar el tiempo que estuviera al lado de Sakura.

-Lo que dije fue… que te amo, Sakura Kinomoto.

La sonrisa que cubrió el rostro de Sakura era tan grande, tan brillante y tan sincera que ni siquiera ella supo cómo era que su rostro podía con ella. ¡Era tan feliz!

-Oh Shaoran, ¡yo también te amo!

Pero aquella hermosa sonrisa se esfumó de pronto, casi con la misma rapidez con la que apareció, pues de pronto se dio cuenta que aquellos ojos castaños que tanto amaba se encontraban más cerca de lo que estaban y ahora un poco más, hasta que una vocecita en su interior, precisamente la misma que hace unos momentos le había aconsejado prácticamente obligar a Shaoran repetir aquellas palabras, le dijo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Se quedó inmóvil, ni su cuerpo ni su mente parecían ser útiles en esos momentos, pues ni podía moverse ni pensar en absolutamente nada… salvo cerrar los ojos.

Y entonces, pasó.

La calidez que sintió cuando los labios de Shaoran se posaron sobre los suyos fue una que jamás antes había sentido, era un beso lento y tierno, como si ella misma fuera algo infinitamente frágil, algo que se tenía que tratar con sumo cuidado, pues pronto comenzó a sentir como una de las manos que le sostenían el rostro acariciaban con mucha suavidad su mejilla. Incluso podía sentir el amor de Shaoran en ese beso… y era hermoso.

Y así como empezó, terminó.

Shaoran retrocedió casi con el mismo cuidado con el que se acercó, soltando aquel rostro que se veía todavía más perfecto de lo que era con ese sonrojo adornándole las mejillas.

-La verdad es, que solo estaba esperando cualquier excusa para volver a tu lado.

Sakura lo miró extrañada por un momento, pero cuando Shaoran comenzó a reír, ella también lo acompañó. En ese momento y únicamente en ese preciso momento, ambos pudieron reír a sus anchas y sin sentir cualquier tipo de culpabilidad por tomar el asunto tan a la ligera. Sabían que el uno jamás sería juzgado por el otro del modo que cualquier otra persona lo haría y precisamente lo que más anhelaban era aprovechar aquel pequeño instante de felicidad, en donde podían dejar de lado las preocupaciones y conflictos, pues era seguro que para eso ya habría tiempo. Por ahora, solo querían disfrutar ese momento y estar al lado de esa persona especial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Azul o negro.

Aquella mañana, mucho antes de que los hechos anteriores se llevaran a cabo, una mujer de largos cabellos de color castaño oscuro, se debatía frente a un enorme armario abierto. Lo extraño en esta escena no es encontrar a una mujer joven y hermosa dudar en escoger un atuendo con tantas posibilidades ante sus ojos, sino que la ropa que tenía enfrente no era de mujer, sino de hombre.

Nakuru Akizuki sacaba y volvía a guardar prendas masculinas, agachándose, poniéndose de puntillas e incluso hasta el punto de adentraste en los huecos más recónditos con la intención de hurgar hasta el fondo y tener así la seguridad de no pasar por alto ni una sola prenda, al mismo tiempo que protagonizaba una especie de monólogo dentro del cual las frases que más destacaban eran: "te hace ver más grande de lo que eres", "demasiado informal" y "¿seguros que solo hay esto?".

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba un muchacho de anteojos y una especie de gato negro con unas singulares alas de tonalidad celeste, el primero estaba sentado en una silla frente a una mesita y el segundo flotaba muy cerca del joven mientras que una expresión de fastidio se le dibujaba en el rostro cada vez que veía de reojo lo que hacía su compañera.

-Lamento que esto te moleste tanto Spinel -musitó el mago y el gato suspiró.

-Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando -hizo una pausa– no entiendo cómo puedes mantenerte tranquilo con todo el alboroto que hace.

-Solo mírala.

El guardián obedeció y observó como Nakuru continuaba con sus alegatos mientras que cada vez mas ropa resultaba en el suelo posiblemente descartada por su compañera.

-Hace tiempo que no la veía tan contenta ¿no lo crees Spinel?

El gato no pudo hacer mas que asentir, dándose cuenta que Eriol no decía mas que la verdad al ver que la faz de Nakuru emitía cierto brillo, que a pesar de su alegre personalidad, no era muy común en ella. Pasados veinte minutos de espera por parte de los observantes, por fin la joven tenía decidido el atuendo ideal para Eriol y éste no hizo mas que darle el gusto de ponerse cuanto ella dispuso, fue cuando Spinel se dio por enterado que Eriol siempre le cumplía cada uno de los caprichos a la guardiana, sin importar de lo que se tratara.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, el mago también cumplía con sus caprichos, pues no había libro que no consiguiera para él, aunque el no se lo pidiera, pues Eriol solía llegar con algún volumen bajo el brazo mientras decía algo como _"_cuando lo vi en la biblioteca pensé en ti de inmediato Spinel", junto con esa sonrisa tan tranquila y afable que lo caracterizaba.

Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo, pero era una verdadera fortuna haber sido creado por alguien como Eriol.

Una hora después, ambos guardianes y su creador se encontraban entrando al colegio, más específicamente en la sala de espera, donde los padres aguardaban para llevarse a sus hijos o hacerles una visita a los internados. A lo lejos, Eriol pudo ver claramente el cabello negro de Meiling atado en dos coletas altas, sentada en un sofá con una expresión de aburrimiento en la cara y una maleta roja a sus pies. Pero hubo una cosa más que alcanzó a ver, la Directora en persona caminaba con paso decidido hacia la china sin que esta última se diera cuenta siquiera.

-Esto no es bueno -murmuró, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que Nakuru lo escuchara.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso Meiling no pidió permiso de salir?

-Dudo que se pueda conseguir un permiso de un día para otro, además que el padre de Meiling no le tiene permitidas las salidas del colegio, menos del país -respondió el mago con indiferencia.

Eriol siguió caminando y Nakuru lo siguió todavía con la misma sonrisa con que había entrado, si Eriol no se preocupaba entonces ella tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo.

-¿Puedo preguntar a donde va con esa maleta señorita Li? -preguntó la mujer mientras la extranjera se ponía de pie de un salto.

-Señorita Directora… -musitó dando una marcada reverencia a la institutriz, haciendo que ésta última alzara una ceja al verla, pues todavía no se acostumbraba a esa costumbre del oriente que tan arraigada tenía esa chica– no la escuché llegar -continuó diciendo la joven china-. Pero que agradable es encontrarla aquí.

-Deje de decir tonterías señorita Li y responda a lo que le pregunté.

-Pues verá yo…

-¿Hay algún problema Directora? -escucharon ambas que una tercera voz preguntaba, lo que causó un gran alivio en la expresión de la jovencita mientras que un ligero estremecimiento recorrió a la mujer de mayor edad, al mismo tiempo que se giraba sobre sus talones algo asustada al escuchar tan repentinamente una voz detrás de ella.

-Oh, es usted joven Hiragizawa -repuso con una mano en el pecho y recobrándose del susto- ¿sabe algo? Cada vez que encuentro a la señorita Meiling rompiendo reglas usted siempre aparece al rescate. ¿No cree que sea mucha coincidencia?

Meiling rió con nerviosismo, no era sorpresa para nadie que la joven oriental era una de las estudiantes que la directora tenía en la mira, por otro lado, Eriol sonreía con la misma confianza que poseen aquellos que saben exactamente donde están y lo que van a hacer. Sin embargo, sabía bien que en esta ocasión sería más difícil sacar a Meiling del apuro sin gastar mucho del tiempo que no tenían, así que esta vez iba a tener que usar otros métodos más rápidos y eficaces para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Tiene toda la razón Directora -respondió el joven mago-, es una gran casualidad, ¿y se puede saber que norma rompió Meiling esta vez? Claro, si no es mucha indiscreción.

-Verá... -la mujer se dispuso a contestarle al jovencito pero al chocar sus ojos con la mirada del joven, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese par de ojos que extrañamente se ponían cada vez más oscuros hasta volverse completamente negros. Pero no solo eran sus ojos los que estaban envueltos en la oscuridad sino que todo a su alrededor se había vuelto sombrío...

-¿Directora?

La voz de la jovencita Li la devolvió a la realidad y pestañeó un par de veces antes de tratar de decir cualquier cosa.

-Pido disculpas -sonrió avergonzada y miró a su alrededor confundida- ¿Qué les estaba diciendo?

-Requieren de su presencia en otra parte -dijo de pronto Eriol con una voz profunda y expresión seria.

Los ojos azules de la Directora se nublaron por un segundo para después recobrar su color original.

-Si me disculpan jóvenes, requieren de mi presencia en otra parte, así que con su permiso, me retiro.

Y sin decir o esperar a escuchar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se retiró con paso seguro.

-¿Qué le hiciste Eriol?

-No la lastimé -contestó indiferente.

-¡Jamás mencioné que lo hayas hecho! -reprochó la jovencita enfadada mientras Nakuru reía disimuladamente.

Después de este imprevisto, no hubo contratiempos o eventos dignos de mencionarse, salvo tal vez el singular error que cometió la identidad falsa de Ruby Moon al comprar los boletos de avión, pues por una extraña distracción suya, su asiento resultó estar a una distancia razonable de los pertenecientes a Meiling y su amo, "para que tengan mas privacidad" le murmuró bajito a Spinel Sun que viajaba escondido en su bolso de mano.

El viaje fue rápido y cómodo, no tuvieron problemas en encontrar espacio disponible en el hotel que ocuparon la última vez y para el anochecer ya estaban oficialmente instalados en sus respectivas habitaciones. Así que para ese entonces el mago reencarnado ya se encontraba sentado en una elegante y cómoda silla (aunque no tanto como su sillón favorito) cuando decidió que sería mejor salir a caminar, pensando que le vendría bien un poco de relajación. Extrañamente empezaba a sentirse algo encerrado en la habitación, pese a su amplitud.

Pues bien, el joven inglés se puso en pie y después de tomar su abrigo y avisarle a Spinel que volvería dentro de un rato, salió a los pasillos del hotel tomando rumbo hacia las puertas principales.

Siempre le había resultado agradable el soplo del viento al anochecer y ese momento no era la excepción a pesar de que en esta ocasión el viento era algo frío debido al invierno, aún así, caminaba con la cabeza en alto por las calles de Tomoeda. En su paseo, pensó en la manera de actuar que tomó Meiling ese día, pues habría jurado que se mostraría tímida y algo cohibida por su presencia, pero todo lo contrario de sus expectativas, la joven extranjera se portó como siempre, es decir, como si Eriol nunca le hubiera dicho nada de sus sentimientos. Además del hecho de que no se había mostrado ni un momento impaciente por ver a Li o a Sakura como lo fue la última vez que estuvieron en Japón.

"¿No vas a decir nada?, ¿ni un reclamo o explicación del por qué no vamos con Sakura o Li?" le había preguntado al ver que se instalaba tranquilamente en su habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Y ella, con esa misma tranquilidad que definitivamente no le conocía, le respondió: "no le veo el caso. Si te pregunto algo, me confundirás todavía más y como la última vez resultaste tener razón en esperar, no veo porque ahora no sea igual".

Sonrió al recordar las palabras de la chiquilla ya que si esta vez le hubiera hecho la proposición de visitar a Sakura o a Li, una negativa no habría sido su respuesta. No sabía qué era lo que había hecho Meiling para mantenerse tan tranquila en ese momento, pero tampoco quería pensar mucho en ello.

Siguió disfrutando del paseo hasta que sus pensamientos volvieron a terminar en Ching, ese tampoco era un tema en el que quisiera pensar demasiado así que siguió caminando, tratando de retrasar un poco el hecho de tener que ponerse a especular en el tema, asunto el cual, ya lo tenía mas que exasperado. Y es que el simple hecho de no saber que era lo que venía a continuación era lo que mas le impacientaba y no precisamente algún inexistente miedo a su antiguo rival.

Es decir, si ya lo había vencido una vez, ¿no era lo mas seguro que ahora también sería capaz de hacerlo? Y sin intención de alardear de más, había que admitir que él no era un hechicero cualquiera. Aunque... Ching tampoco lo era y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, sabía que esta vez Ching tenía cierta ventaja sobre él, pues Eriol apenas era un jovencito y Ching un hombre. El tiempo, el tiempo… en ocasiones era una variante crucial.

¿Qué tantas cosas nuevas había aprendido Ching esos años de ventaja? Sin mencionar que Eriol Hiragizawa no se había molestado siquiera en estudiar una sola pizca de magia en estos 16 años de vida.

-_Esta vez me pasé de negligente_ -pensó de pronto.

Siguió su caminata hasta que escuchó unos pasos ligeros que transitaban no muy lejos de donde él estaba. Ladeó la cabeza como reflejo y se asomó un poco hacia el otro lado de la calle, que era donde se oían las pisadas. Un gesto de sorpresa le recorrió el rostro al distinguir a la persona en cuestión y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella.

-Tomoyo. ¿Qué haces tu sola a estas horas?

La aludida dejó escapar un resoplido de sorpresa al escuchar una voz a su costado.

-Eres tu Eriol -murmuró en un suspiro de alivio-, no te vi venir -levantó una mano y se acomodó los cabellos disimulando su inquietud hasta que por fin su cabeza volvió a trabajar con normalidad y cayó en cuenta de que en realidad era Eriol Hiragizawa con quien estaba hablando, el mismo que se suponía vivía en Londres-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso lo pregunté yo primero -replicó divertido.

-Bueno pues yo solo daba un paseo.

-Igual que yo.

-¿Viniste a Japón para dar un paseo? -preguntó sonriendo y con ese tonito característico suyo el cual casi podía equiparase al de Eriol.

Este último, por su lado, sonrió abiertamente al confirmar nuevamente que Tomoyo y él eran muy parecidos en algunas cosas.

-No exactamente.

A pesar de la sonrisa y expresión tranquila de Eriol, Tomoyo endureció el rostro, levantó la mirada al cielo para ver las estrellas y habló con voz ronca.

-Estás aquí por ese hombre ¿cierto?

-Así es -contestó directamente pero aun sonriendo.

Tomoyo apartó la mirada de los cielos y la posó esta vez en los suelos. No quería hablar de ese tema, a pesar de haberlo iniciado ella misma. Sin embargo, Eriol notó su semblante y habló con voz jovial.

-Todavía no me dices porque una joven tan hermosa como tú "solo daba un paseo" tan solitaria por la noche.

Tomoyo levantó un poco la mirada hacia Eriol con las mejillas salpicadas de un ligero tono carmesí resultado del reciente cumplido.

-Necesitaba pensar un poco -le respondió recuperando su color- por eso quería estar sola.

-Entonces me permitiré ser grosero por esta vez.

La chica se asombró al escucharlo, por lo que Eriol se aventuró a explicarse.

-Porque no puedo darte el gusto de dejarte una vez más a solas. ¿Sería muy atrevido de mi parte si me tomo la libertad de acompañarte?

Tomoyo sonrió, ella tampoco quería estar sola, habiendo encontrado tan agradable compañía.

-Por supuesto que no -respondió sonriente- ¿llegaste hoy a Japón? -preguntó, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-Prácticamente me acabo de bajar del avión -respondió Eriol siguiéndola.

-¿En esta ocasión también vino Meiling contigo?

-Si -respondió de pronto serio– pero ella se quedó en el hotel. Por sorprendente que parezca.

Tomoyo estuvo a punto de preguntar el por qué de su comentario pero recordó la singular personalidad de Meiling cuando eran todavía niñas y le pareció comprender de pronto.

-Meiling es una persona muy activa e impaciente, no la imagino encerrada en una habitación. ¿No quiso acompañarte?

Eriol miró a Tomoyo de reojo, la verdad ni siquiera le había mencionado a la china de su salida, tal vez por temor a que se negara, o por la costumbre que había adquirido en evadir un tanto a su amiga extranjera.

-En realidad, yo también quería pensar un poco -confesó con cierto desánimo escondido en sus palabras.

-Habría sido lindo verla a ella también ya que la última vez no hablamos mucho -murmuró Tomoyo encogida de hombros– es muy buena chica, además que también es muy linda -agregó la jovencita

-Sí, es verdad -respondió Eriol mecánicamente.

-Cuando vino a este país la primera vez, no salía mucho -recordó Tomoyo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla-, casi siempre se la pasaba con Li. Pero aquellos eran otros tiempos, supongo que en Inglaterra debe tener muchos amigos y salir con muchas personas.

Eriol se incomodó ante el comentario de Tomoyo al imaginar a esas «personas» todas del sexo masculino, aunque fueran solo alucinaciones suyas, pues sabía bien que Meiling en Inglaterra, al igual que en Japón, no salía mucho. Salvo aquellas contadas ocasiones que escapaba del colegio y siempre lo hacía sola. De todas formas volvió a sentir aquella misma punzada que sintió en el pecho esa ocasión que fueron a ver una obra con Trent… además de que empezaba a sentir cierta antipatía cada vez que escuchaba mencionar el nombre de Li.

Entonces se dio cuenta que se había quedado repentinamente callado y que sus facciones mostraban un dejo de disgusto que solo un idiota podría no haber notado, y precisamente en estos momentos caminaba junto a Tomoyo Daidouji, una de las personas más observadoras y perspicaces que conocía.

-¿Te molestó algo que dije? -preguntó algo preocupada la japonesa al ver su semblante, pues ya le había pasado una vez que Eriol no parecía muy contento con alguno de sus argumentos– porque si fue así me gustaría disculparme.

Eriol le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla, sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para que Tomoyo no se diera cuenta que las dos veces que había percibido cierta antipatía por parte del inglés fue cuando ella mencionaba alguno de los primos Li.

-No, claro que no Tomoyo no necesitas disculparte por nada -se apresuró a aquietarla– no te preocupes soy yo el del problema.

-¿Problema? -repitió confusa.

¿Qué problema podría tener Eriol con los Li?

Recordó lo que dijo la vez anterior cuando Eriol se molestó y lo comparó con lo que dijo esta noche. Aquella ocasión había elogiado un poco a Li, haciendo mención de las cualidades que conocía de él y ésta vez… de las cualidades de Meiling, activa, impaciente (repitió enumerando mentalmente lo que había dicho) y también mencionó algo de su atractivo y buen carácter.

No había relación, se repitió, entre Shaoran y Meiling a parte de los lazos familiares.

-¿Se trata de Meiling? -preguntó la japonesa como primer lugar, pues era con quien más trato había tenido el joven- ¿Tienes problemas con ella?

-Yo… no, claro que no.

-Porque si es así, estoy segura que puedes hablar acerca de eso con Li.

-No -contestó directa y cortantemente. No era que haya querido hacerlo, simplemente que no se imaginaba enfrente de Shaoran Li, hablando de precisamente de su prima. Y por primera vez en su vida sus nervios se crisparon al tener en la mente el rostro del chino.

Aquella reacción sorprendió por completo a Tomoyo, y fue entonces que el agudo cerebro de la jovencita comenzó a unir todas aquellas pequeñas pistas que recogió del inglés y llegó a una conclusión: la evidente molestia de Hiragizawa se debía muy posiblemente a los celos.

Era una idea demasiado descabellada, ¿pero que otra cosa podría ser?, el enojo del mago se había manifestado cuando ella mencionó la facilidad de amistad que tenía la china y todavía más cuando el nombre de Li surgió en la conversación, ¿sería acaso que Meiling aun seguía sintiendo aquel cariño tan _especial _por su primo? Aquellos síntomas podían ser a causa de los celos. Eriol Hiragizawa estaba celoso, seguramente de Li y también existía la posibilidad de más admiradores de Inglaterra.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría mucho saber en lo que estás pensando ahora, aunque puedo darme una idea.

Tomoyo se sonrojó al escucharlo pues jamás le diría en lo que estaba pensando, o al menos, no en ese preciso momento, sin saber si eran ciertas sus conjeturas. El inglés sonrió al ver el desconcierto de la japonesa confirmando aun más sus sospechas y se decidió por la franqueza. Tomoyo era una buena persona y aunque él mismo se lo negara, le hacía falta hablar del tema con alguien que no fuera ni Nakuru Akizuki, quien podría ser capaz incluso de lanzar una amenaza de muerte a Meiling por no aceptarlo; ni Spinel Sun, quien era la viva imagen de la incredulidad en cuanto al tema se refiere. Y hablando de las demás amistades que conocía en Londres... pues simplemente no les tenía la confianza suficiente.

-Desde niña siempre has sido una persona muy observadora -dijo de pronto el muchacho– yo también lo soy y estoy seguro de que imaginas cual es mi problema. _Bastante seguro -_pensó al final.

-Bueno... yo, no quisiera entrometerme -musitó sin saber bien si los dos hablaban de la misma cosa-. Pero sabes que soy tu amiga y que cuentas conmigo -agregó sonriendo.

-Como debes imaginarte, todo esto se ha vuelto bastante incómodo.

-¿Incomodo? -repitió sin entender bien, pues parecía que Eriol ya daba por sentado que su pensamiento era el correcto.

-Bueno, tú sabes, esto es algo… nuevo, para mí. Quiero decir, que no me había _interesado _en alguien de _esta_ _manera._

Después de eso, Tomoyo estuvo segura de que ambos hablaban del mismo tema y además de eso no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar la confesión del extranjero. Jamás haber tenido esos sentimientos hacia alguien no era la imagen que la japonesa tenía de él.

-¿Ella lo sabe, ya se lo dijiste?

Rápida y directa así era Tomoyo Daidouji. Aunque a Eriol no le extrañó, pues de inmediato recordó las peripecias que sufrió Li en aquellos tiempos al verse incapaz de hablar con la tierna Sakura a pesar del "ánimo y apoyo" que recibía de la pequeña Tomoyo. Rió por lo bajo. ¡Caray! Los papeles no podían haber cambiado tanto.

-Si -respondió tranquilo ante la sorpresa de Tomoyo y agregó antes de que preguntara–: no hubo respuesta porque no la pedí en un principio.

Esta vez Tomoyo si que se extrañó demasiado sin entender muy bien lo que decía Eriol.

-Desde tiempo antes yo era conciente de que a ella le interesaba alguien más -explicó Eriol, sintiendo esa punzada desgraciadamente ya conocida para él.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo Tomoyo, al parecer Li si tenía algo que ver- ¿Tú estás muy enamorado de ella?

Eriol miró a Tomoyo con sorpresa y hasta podría decirse que con algo de miedo, por lo que la muchacha necesitó de mucho autocontrol para no sonreír, pues esa expresión en Eriol le parecía demasiado cómica.

-Ella me gusta, solo es eso -dijo al fin mostrándose recio y convencedor– no soy experto en el tema, pero supongo que si fuera algo mas serio no estaría tan tranquilo.

-Pero si tranquilo no estás Eriol -dijo Tomoyo como si dijera algo de lo que estaba completamente segura– de otra forma no veo como puedo yo estar al tanto de esto. ¿O debo recordarte que no hay quien mejor que tu para guardar las apariencias?

-¿Me hablas de amor? -preguntó, riendo con incredulidad- ¿crees que en realidad estoy enamorado?

-Eso no lo puede saber nadie mas que tu.

Eriol dio un suspiro medio de resignación, medio de fastidio.

-¿No crees que esa frase está un poco trillada?

-¿Acaso no es cierta? -preguntó a su vez Tomoyo, Eriol sonrió derrotado.

-Entonces si es que depende de mí, creo que no, no estoy enamorado.

Tomoyo sonrió con picardía, los hombres siempre dicen lo mismo.

-Vas a intentarlo ¿cierto? No dejarás las cosas así, te ganarás su... cariño -dijo escogiendo bien su última palabra.

-Suenas como Nakuru -replicó Eriol entre risas– y te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella: le prometí a Meiling... -su voz se puso algo ronca al ser la primera vez que el nombre era pronunciado en la conversación– ... que no intentaría cambiar sus sentimientos.

-En los sentimientos no se manda -indicó como si fuera algo que Eriol no supiera- ella comenzó a gustarte por el trato y convivencia. ¿Quién te dice que ella no terminará queriéndote un poco bajo el mismo método?

Eriol permaneció callado pensando en lo dicho por Tomoyo, y no podía encontrar algún fallo en su idea. Pero también era verdad que si el tiempo o algún otro que la joven china haya conocido antes que a él, no habían borrado a Shaoran Li de su mente, dudaba mucho que el si tuviera éxito.

-Y si piensas en mencionar de nuevo esa promesa que le hiciste -se adelantó la jovencita a cualquier represalia por parte del mago–, ella no tiene porque enterarse de tus intenciones. No andarás por todos lados acechándola y enviándole rosas, sabiendo que tienes una gran habilidad en el disimulo, te aseguro que ni se dará cuenta.

Eriol volvió a optar por abstenerse de contestar, prefiriendo analizar las cosas en su cabeza. Tomoyo también tenía razón en lo último, aunque no veía como iba a lograrlo si seguía con el mismo juego de indiferencia y evasiones hacia la joven extranjera que había mantenido en este tiempo.

-El problema es que últimamente no hablamos mucho -dijo finalmente el chico de nacionalidad inglesa- cuando nos vemos en los pasillos del colegio apenas intercambiamos palabra. Y si llega a suceder, ella habla únicamente de su Clan… _y por lo tanto también de Li _ -agregó mentalmente molesto.

-¿Y antes eran muy unidos?

-Bueno, no estábamos juntos todos los días, ni nada por el estilo…

-¿Y es ella quien te evita?

Eriol bajó la mirada ante alguien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Lo peor que podrías haber hecho es alejarte Eriol.

-Lo dices porque tú no ves su mirada cada vez que se topa con la mía.

Tomoyo dio un suspiro.

-Debe ser duro -aceptó– pero la pregunta es si la evitas para no dañarla a ella o para no dañarte a ti mismo.

Una sonrisa amarga le cubrió el rostro. Debió imaginar que la conversación no sería fácil.

-Para que ninguno de los dos sea dañado -respondió ya sin sonreír-. No quiero mentir. Esa es la verdad

-¿Y sabes lo que piensa ella de esto? Quiero decir, ustedes eran amigos, ¿no extraña tu amistad?

¿Le había preguntado lo que pensaba Meiling? ¡Si lo que mas había intentado en todo ese tiempo era escapar a los pensamientos de la china!

-Yo… no lo sé.

-Y por qué no le preguntas.

-¿Qué?

-Está bien -rió Tomoyo divertida, al ver el pánico en el rostro de Eriol- tal vez no sea una muy buena idea. Pero tengo un mejor consejo: acércate de nuevo a ella, compórtate como si nada hubiera pasado, háblale como siempre lo haces, no intentes actuar de ninguna manera en especial, solo se tu mismo.

-_Con que yo mismo._

-Aprovecha estos días, que seguro se tendrán que ver casi todo el tiempo. Recuerda que algún día, ella terminará regresando a Hong Kong. Mira a Sakura y a Li, el poco tiempo que se ven, pero al contrario de Sakura tu no sabes si Meiling se irá pronto o si es que algún día regresará y ¿cuántas excusas puedes inventar para viajar a Hong Kong? ¿Y que tan seguido puede ser eso?

Esa no fue una punzada, fue un golpe directo al pecho. No había pensado en eso, o tal vez no había querido pensar en ello. De pronto el miedo lo invadió, una cosa era no verla pero sabía que estaba cerca, en otro salón o edificio, si, pero al fin y al cabo en la misma institución, en el mismo país, continente…

-Creo que tienes razón Tomoyo -confesó ya sin reservas, porque ¿qué haría cuando se fuera? ¿Por fin la olvidaría o sería peor?- razón en muchas cosas.

-¿Entonces sí estás enamorado de Meiling? -preguntó con sus azules ojos brillantes y Eriol rió con bastantes ganas, dejando al pánico abandonado momentáneamente.

-Excepto en eso -aclaró todavía riendo– no pierdes oportunidad Tomoyo y te repito que no estoy enamorado, estoy seguro.

-Contigo no es lo mismo -murmuró la chica oriental algo decepcionada y Eriol supo que había tratado de sacarlo de sus casillas y que toda esa plática había sido muy entretenida para la japonesa–. Recuerdo que cada vez que le mencionaba a Li algo parecido comenzaba a gritar a los cuatro vientos que a él no le gustaba Sakura -dejó la frase en aire y al ver que Eriol no decía nada, agregó sabiendo que andaba por terrenos desiguales–: y mira, terminó aceptándolo.

-Li siempre trató de negarse lo que ya era obvio para todos -concedió el mago aunque sin dejar de notar el tono de Tomoyo al decirlo.

-Lo que pasa es que Li era... -de pronto la mirada de Tomoyo se perdió en la nada como si algo se le hubiera venido de pronto a la cabeza- Li era...

La chica quedó muda de repente y su mirada se desenfocó totalmente. Eriol se alarmó un poco.

-¿Tomoyo?

Al escuchar su voz, la japonesa volvió a enfocar la mirada en el mago.

-Eriol, si tu estás aquí eso quiere decir que Li...

-Li debió llegar esta madrugada o más tardar en la mañana.

-¿Crees ya haya ido con Sakura? -preguntó algo alarmada recordando que no le había dicho a su amiga que lo mas probable era que Li llegaría muy pronto.

-Esa posibilidad es bastante grande -le contestó en venganza por haberse divertido a sus costillas– por la cara que tienes, supongo que Sakura se llevó el día de hoy una gran sorpresa.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

><p>Un poco de SakuShao para aquellos que ya lo esperaban con ansias, y además una escena de Eriol y Tomoyo para que no me odien tanto y realmente ese fue su objetivo desde aquellos ayeres cuando escribí esto. Y hablando de ayeres, estaba viendo el comentario que puse la primera vez que publiqué este capítulo y era todo un párrafo de disculpas por mi tardanza de meses, jeje.

Avances: en aquel entonces no tenía cabeza para pensar en algo que resumiera el siguiente capítulo, (otra vez, pues en el anterior también me pasó lo mismo). Ahora podría hacerlo, pero mejor lo dejo así, para dejar las cosas como estaban desde un principio.

_«__-¿Entonces están seguros que es él?- preguntó. _

_-Casi todo indica que así es- confirmó Shaoran todavía recargado en el escritorio y Sakura bajó la mirada._

_-No debes sentirte culpabl__e Sakura- trató de tranquilizarla el mago occidental –tu nunca has visto a Ching, así que no sabes reconocer su presencia. No ibas a pensar que todo ser con alguna clase de poder podría ser él._

_Sakura sonrió mas animada y Eriol se sintió aliviado...»_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se oye muy interesante que digamos y por eso habría querido hacer un adelanto como Dios manda, pero en fin, les diré que esta es la parte menos emocionante del siguiente capítulo. Solo me queda decirles, felices lecturas!

Próximo capítulo:** La presencia**


	14. La presencia

_Knife ya nikushimi ja kowasenai mono datte aru koto ga  
>Ima wa hakkiri wakaru kara<em>

_Ahora me he dado cuenta de que, claramente,  
><em>_Ni el odio ni la lucha nunca serán destruidos, porque siempre existirán._

_Maaya Sakamoto- Spica*_

_**La **__**presencia**_

Por fin las clases de la semana habían terminado, los alumnos de la preparatoria Seijou salieron en tropel de sus aulas, algunos de ellos contentos de poder regresar a sus casas, otros no tanto, pues varios adolescentes aprovechaban sus tardes en trabajos de medio tiempo o simplemente con los quehaceres del hogar. Sin embargo, ninguno de estos era el caso de Sakura Kinomoto, hablando de esta jovencita en particular, la palabra "contenta" quedaba demasiado corta para describir su estado anímico actual, pues aunque cierto era que no formaba parte de los que contaban con un empleo, la idea de al fin llegar a casa y descansar no era algo que le ilusionara mucho en realidad.

¿Por qué entonces es que se encontraba tan feliz?

La respuesta era fácil de responder, dependiendo claro de a quien se le pregunte, pues seguro cuatro de los cinco jóvenes que acompañan a la castaña están igual de intrigados por la repentina explosión de felicidad y ansias que parece tener la muchacha por salir prácticamente disparada del edificio. Por otra parte, la quinta persona a quien no se contó entre estos extrañados jóvenes sabe exactamente, o al menos se imagina, a qué se debe el cambio.

Esa persona es por supuesto Tomoyo Daidouji y precisamente por ser consciente de la aparentemente insospechada razón, es que se siente en cierta manera aliviada.

No era un secreto para ella que esa renovadora energía en la castaña se debía a la estancia de cierto joven de procedencia china en el país. Y aunque la chica de cabellos negros no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Sakura en todo el día, con esa feliz expresión adornando la cara de su amiga le bastaba para tranquilizarse.

De todos modos, esperaba poder hablar con ella de camino a casa, pese a que ya le parecía oír sus reproches por haber hablado con Hiragizawa acerca de aquella sensación que en ocasiones asaltaba a la hechicera. Aunque también podría ser que esos reproches terminaran como agradecimientos, pues no podía negarse que ese día la faz de su amiga se veía claramente más brillante que lo usual.

Al menos ya tenía algo con que defenderse.

-¡Vamos chicos! –exclamó Sakura dándose la vuelta apurando a Amah, Teily, Eijiro, Kuno y Tomoyo, los chicos que la seguían con un paso tan lento que incluso hasta la desesperaba. O al menos eso creía, pues la que iba demasiado aprisa era otra persona.

-Me gustaría saber de dónde sacas toda esa energía tan repentinamente Sakura –murmuró Teily, bajando los hombros– simplemente me encantaría que me pasaras tan solo un poquito.

-Sakura ha sido siempre así –dijo Tomoyo en contestación al comentario de la chica y apurando un poco el paso.

-Ustedes han sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo ¿cierto Tomoyo? –preguntó Amah una joven bastante dulce que caminaba al lado de la misma.

-Somos amigas desde tercer grado de primaria –contestó con una sonrisa.

-Lo cierto es que al verla así de animada nosotros terminamos contagiados.

Amah rió al escuchar a su compañero Kuno, Tomoyo por su parte, no estaba en las mismas condiciones, pues al saber el motivo por el tremendo cambio de actitud en su amiga sabía también del mismo modo que la visita de Li no era solo por cortesía y que en algún momento las cosas ya no serían tan felices como ahora.

Por su lado, Teily y Eijiro, se dieron prisa para alcanzar a la castaña que tantas ganas tenía por marcharse y justamente cuando la alcanzaron en los portones del edificio, se dieron cuenta que ahora la chica se había quedado congelada en su lugar.

-¿Sakura? –le habló Teily extrañada, al mismo tiempo que Amah, Tomoyo y Kuno los alcanzaban.

Sin embargo no pasó ni un instante para que los ojos verdes de Sakura se iluminaran todavía mas al tiempo que mencionaba el nombre de "Shaoran" haciendo que sus acompañantes se extrañaran todavía más al desconocer por completo aquel nombre, y percatándose que la castaña no parecía dispuesta a responder a nada, prefirieron seguir la trayectoria de la mirada de su amiga para finalmente encontrarse con las figuras de dos jóvenes, uno castaño y el otro moreno, que se acercaban hasta quedar plantados frente a ellos.

-Hola Sakura, y por supuesto Tomoyo –saludó el chico de cabellos negros que visto de mas cerca tenía los ojos prácticamente dorados– que gusto me da verlas de nuevo.

Sakura y Tomoyo concedieron con una sonrisa.

-Sakura ¿Qué no nos vas a presentar? –preguntó finalmente Teily con sonrisa coqueta.

-Lo siento mucho; Shaoran, Ozai –se disculpó la castaña apenada, que al parecer mágicamente había recuperado el habla– ellos son compañeros nuestros, Teily, Eijiro, Amah, y Kuno.

-Mucho gusto –exclamó Amah con una gran sonrisa.

Ozai le devolvió la sonrisa, Shaoran solo hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Su nombre es Ozai –dijo Sakura esta vez dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de clase y señalando al joven de mirada ámbar– es un buen amigo mío y de Tomoyo... y Shaoran Li...

-Yo soy su novio –intervino de pronto el chico castaño.

El silencio cayó como una pesada losa en todos los presentes, quienes miraban del chico llamado Shaoran hacia Sakura una y otra vez, exceptuando a Tomoyo quien reía disimuladamente, y a Ozai, a quien parecía no interesarle mucho aquella repentina declaración. Por otro lado, la propia Sakura había adquirido un intenso color rojo que le cubría toda la cara hasta el cuello.

Sin embargo la impresión del primer momento pareció disolverse en los estudiantes para después pasar a la incredulidad, aunque al parecer las más impresionadas eran las dos chicas. ¿Sakura Kinomoto tenía novio? ¡Pero si en todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerla nunca la habían visto interesada en ningún chico!, ni siquiera en los más populares de la preparatoria y ahora de pronto venía un muchacho que nunca antes habían visto con el titulo de "novio de Sakura".

-¿Su novio? –murmuró Teily tan bajo que solo Amah fue capaz de escucharla.

Entonces ambas jovencitas observaron a ese tal Shaoran con algo mas de interés, tratando de encontrar qué era lo que tenía él que no tenían los demás para haber impresionado de esa forma a Sakura, pues no se les había escapado la forma en que la castaña lo miraba como si fuera todo un Dios. A simple vista no pudieron ver nada sobresaliente pero al poner más atención notaron que si era algo guapo, aunque sabían bien que eso no era lo que le importaba mucho a su amiga.

Tal vez, se dijeron tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, sería que Sakura se interesaba por aquello que fuera diferente a ella, pues al analizarlo mejor, el tal Shaoran Li poseía algún tipo de ¿aura? que lo hacía de cierto modo sobresalir, junto a un rostro serio y amedrentador que se acentuaba aún más con esa cicatriz que se le dibujaba en la mejilla derecha, todo lo contrario de la dulce Sakura Kinomoto. Ambas se encogieron un poco al notar que él también las estaba mirando y desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado con rapidez, ¿cómo podía una chica tan tierna como Sakura soportar una mirada tan penetrante? Casi daba miedo, corrección, daba miedo, aparte de parecer bastante gruñón.

-Nos complace mucho conocer a los amigos de Sakura y Tomoyo –aludió el joven de cabellos negros dando una inclinación, aunque también algo divertido ante los gestos de las amigas de Sakura–, aunque hayamos venido para discutir otros temas, siempre es agradable conocer nuevas personas.

-Por supuesto –respondió Kuno sonriente– sin embargo, nosotros tenemos que retirarnos ¿no es así? –preguntó mirando hacia el par de chicas a quien parecía haberles comido la lengua el ratón.

-¡Claro! –aseguró Teily casi en un grito, para después encogerse de hombros apenada, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

-Tal vez nos veamos en otra ocasión –se despidió Kuno quien parecía ser el portavoz del grupo– hasta luego.

Las jovencitas asintieron rápidamente y siguieron a su amigo que ya empezaba a marcharse después de levantar la mano como gesto de despedida. Pero Eijiro se había quedado ahí parado, prácticamente ignorando la indirecta de Ozai, mas bien se le veía abstraído, incluso decaído.

-Entonces las veré el lunes –se despidió el joven de Sakura y Tomoyo y luego se dirigió a los jóvenes delante de él–, encantado de conocerlos.

Ofreció una sonrisa rápida y dio alcance a sus tres amigos.

Ozai vio al chico marcharse y arrugó el entrecejo, después miró a Shaoran quien también parecía observar con atención la partida del último preparatoriano, solo que el chino lo hacía con una seriedad que prácticamente no representaba nada. Simplemente lo observaba.

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos ya –dijo el castaño de repente–. Hablaremos mas tranquilamente en la casa que estamos ocupando actualmente, si les parece bien.

Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura y Tomoyo. Ambas asintieron.

-Entonces, vamos.

Y comenzó a caminar, seguido rápidamente por Sakura y Ozai, Tomoyo se quedó en el mismo sitio por unos segundos más, dio una ojeada hacia la dirección por donde se habían ido sus amigos y dio un suspiro. Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a alcanzar a Sakura y los demás.

Ozai miró sobre su hombro y se detuvo para esperarla.

-¿Acaso olvidaste algo? –preguntó cuando la japonesa llegó.

-No, todo está bien.

Entonces comenzaron a caminar nuevamente aunque extrañamente ninguno de los dos parecía tratar de apresurar el paso para ir junto a los castaños que los adelantaban por una estrecha distancia, pero que parecía ampliarse con el tiempo. Ciertamente no estaban caminando muy rápido que digamos.

-¿Hay algo malo con tu amigo? –inquirió el joven de cabellos negros cuando Sakura y Shaoran ya les adelantaban un buen pedazo, Tomoyo no se sorprendió al escucharlo. Incluso hasta lo estaba esperando.

-Era verdad cuando me dijiste hace tiempo que eras una persona curiosa ¿cierto?

El moreno se encogió en hombros como diciendo "soy culpable de eso".

-Si te lo digo, tal vez sea mejor que Li no lo sepa.

Prácticamente no lo estaba obligando a guardar el secreto, sin embargo, si se trataba de lo mismo que tenía en mente, lo más seguro era que Shaoran ya lo sospechara. De todos modos asintió y le dio a Tomoyo su palabra de que no diría nada. Parecía ser que casi todo lo que esa jovencita le decía era algo que nunca debía ser repetido.

-Hace tiempo –comenzó a decir Tomoyo con voz baja, por si todavía Li y Sakura pudieran escucharla– me pareció notar que Eijiro comenzaba a tener ciertos sentimientos hacia Sakura...

-Parece ser que Shaoran tuvo un rival por aquí –rió, pero al momento siguiente la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

-En parte podría ser cierto, pero la verdad es que Eijiro le confesó sus sentimientos a Sakura, pero ella lo rechazó. No sé si fue porque solo lo quería como un amigo o porque aún recordaba a Li.

-Lo dices como si lo lamentaras.

-En su tiempo si lo hice.

La consternación de Ozai se reflejó en toda su cara de inmediato.

-Disculpa pero no comprendo.

-No pongas esa cara –se defendió de inmediato la japonesa– yo sé muy bien lo mucho que Sakura y Li se quieren. Pero… –bajó la cabeza– también sé lo mucho que Sakura sufrió cuando él desapareció.

-Si de eso se trata –replicó Ozai, creyendo comprender y alzó un poco la voz– Shaoran y yo no estuvimos en ninguna especie de vacaciones…

-Por favor cálmate –suplicó la joven de ojos azules con miedo de que levantara mas la voz y sus amigos los escucharan– tu no comprendes nada.

El joven hizo caso y se tranquilizó aunque todavía a la defensiva ¿es que Tomoyo creía que él y Shaoran habían disfrutado mucho estando encerrados en una pocilga sin un solo atisbo de la luz del Sol?

-Entonces explícame.

-Aunque Li no lo sepa, fui su mejor amiga los primeros meses que Sakura no tuvo razones de él –comenzó Tomoyo con esa melodiosa voz que parecía cantar aún sin estarlo haciendo–. Le di fuerzas a Sakura para tratar de comprender lo incomprensible. La ayudé a soportar la desconfianza que comenzaba a nacer en su corazón. Fue una época difícil para Sakura. Estoy segura que Li no la estaba pasando precisamente genial –agregó al ver el rostro de Ozai– pero debes comprender que la ignorancia es más frustrante que el miedo real. El tiempo pasaba y Li no daba señales, yo comenzaba a dudar también. Nunca creí que él hiciera algo que lastimara de esa forma a Sakura, pero las cosas estaban así. Sakura se volvía cada vez mas retraída y yo ya no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Entonces apareció Eijiro –dio un suspiro– traté por todos los medios que Sakura le diera una oportunidad a él y por lo tanto a ella misma.

Ozai escuchó y bajó la mirada, esperó un segundo para desaparecer toda la contrariedad que había sentido momentos antes, Tomoyo se había explicado bastante bien y sin acusar a Shaoran, pues aunque la chica tuviera una idea, solo él había visto con sus propios ojos y sentido con su propio cuerpo por casi todo lo que Shaoran había pasado. Pues sabía bien que el joven Li, fue sin duda quien más sufrió de los dos. Espiritual y físicamente, pues las torturas no habían faltado.

No quiso recordar nada de eso así que continuó la conversación.

-¿Por qué dices entonces que ella nunca le hizo caso? ¿No funcionó tu plan acaso?

-No -. Sonrió radiante por un segundo y volvió a un gesto serio.

Ozai arrugó el entrecejo.

-Eres una chica difícil de comprender Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Sakura rechazó a Eijiro. –Continuó explicándose Tomoyo, ignorando lo último dicho por Ozai– Ella es una persona increíblemente fuerte y salió a delante sin la necesidad de olvidar del todo a Li. Poco a poco volvió a ser la misma. Sin dejar de tener un pequeño espacio para él, que volvió a ensancharse aquella noche de su regreso. Estaba en sus ojos cuando lo vio, ella nunca dejó de quererlo. Pero es cierto que Eijiro es un buen chico y siento pena por él.

-Tú siempre estás al pendiente de lo que pasa con las personas a tu alrededor.

Eso no parecía un comentario, más bien era una afirmación. Tomoyo miró a Ozai como dándole poca importancia, sin embargo ahora todo estaba muy claro para el chico de ojos ámbar.

-Siempre tienes las palabras adecuadas para las personas Tomoyo, incluso hasta conmigo –sonrió de lado y recordó aquella lejana tarde en la que recibió un consejo de esa muchachita de preparatoria: _"Muchas decisiones que tomamos en nuestras vidas van ligadas a los sentimientos, si ya no nos dejamos guiar por ellos ¿entonces qué clase de vida tendríamos si dejáramos de sentir?"._

-Los amigos están para apoyarse unos a otros.

-Pero ahora lo veo mejor que antes -murmuró–. Me parece incluso que tu atención en Sakura es casi perfecta, porque si todo lo que dijiste es cierto, entonces hablas de sus sentimientos tan bien como si ella misma lo estuviera diciendo.

Tomoyo se encogió en hombros y enfocó la mirada en el camino, aquello que Ozai decía ya no era tan cierto ahora. Sakura en ocasiones sabía esconder bien sus sentimientos y no la dejaba entrar para echar un vistazo.

-De todas formas… -volvió a tomar Tomoyo la palabra– Li no puede ser tan ingenuo como para creer que él es el único que nota la presencia de Sakura. Además de sus celos, claro.

-¿Celos? –se extrañó el joven de mirada ámbar– siempre creí lo contrario, después de todo me envió a mi a "protegerla" ¿no? un desconocido del sexo masculino.

-Porque no tuvo alterativa –rebatió la japonesa.

-Puede que tengas razón. Después de todo, Li comenzaba a tomarme más confianza. O eso creo yo.

-Me parece que así es, no veo a Li poniendo a Sakura en alguna clase de peligro.

De pronto, la chica señaló hacia el frente donde sus amigos ahora caminaban bastante contentos, pues Sakura iba tomada del brazo de Shaoran y parecían ir conversando de algo divertido. O al menos eso pensó el joven de ojos de halcón, pues el muchacho no paraba de sonreír, cosa que lo había visto hacer muy pocas veces (o precisamente de esa manera tan sincera) en el tiempo que habían estado en China.

Arrugó la frente al darse cuenta de los pensamientos tan cursis que últimamente lo rondaban. Primero ese mago inglés y la prima de Shaoran y ahora el propio Shaoran. Ya venía siendo hora de que se dejara de esas cosas y se concentrara en sus problemas.

Y con eso todavía en la cabeza, pudo ver como Li y Sakura se detenían frente a una casa mientras que él y Tomoyo no tardaban en darles alcance, cuando llegaron y vieron la casa, tanto a Sakura como a Tomoyo les pareció que era un tanto grande (tal vez la mejor palabra era enorme) como para solo dos personas. Sin embargo, su observación fue aclarada cuando al entrar a la construcción se encontraron con la sorpresa de que había mas personas dentro. Al menos otros tres hombres se encontraban en la sala que estaba a un lado del recibidor, los cuales hicieron un gesto de saludo respetuoso al verlos pasar.

Sakura se puso algo nerviosa con esos desconocidos, pero al ver que Shaoran los conducía hacia el fondo de la casa y pasaba de largo sin ponerles mucha atención, les sonrió y siguió al joven castaño. Siguieron caminando hasta que entraron a lo que parecía ser el despacho, era una habitación grande con un librero en el fondo; los libros que tenía parecían ser de Li porque todos tenían caracteres chinos escritos en ellos, había también un escritorio y sillones azules donde Li les ofreció que tomaran asiento y a sus lados pequeñas mesitas de té con un toque occidental.

Sakura y Tomoyo pensaron que Shaoran se sentaría en la silla detrás del escritorio pero lo que hizo fue recargarse y apoyar las manos a los lados sobre el mueble mencionado. Todavía no había dicho una palabra cuando oyeron que alguien tocaba la puerta y entraban después de que Shaoran diera el permiso.

Sakura abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y se puso de pie de un salto al reconocer al hombre alto, delgado y de cabello gris que entró al despacho.

-¡Señor Wei! –exclamó contenta y el hombre la miró con una sonrisa apacible.

-Pero si es usted señorita Sakura –amplió su sonrisa– veo que los años no pasan en balde, ya es toda una jovencita. Y muy hermosa.

La castaña bajó la mirada y se sonrojó, mientras el anciano posaba sus ojos en Tomoyo agregando:

-Usted no se queda atrás señorita Tomoyo, aunque debo admitir que no me sorprende mucho, pues desde niña tiene esa elegancia.

-Muchas gracias señor Wei –respondió Tomoyo– usted siempre tan amable.

-Soy solo un viejo que trata de cumplir con sus deberes –dijo con modestia– y por eso es que he venido, me preguntaba si no necesitaba algo joven Shaoran.

-Solo avísales a Meiling y a Hiragizawa que ya estamos aquí, aunque él ya debe saberlo.

-Como usted diga joven Shaoran.

-¿Eriol y Meiling? –Preguntó Sakura sonriendo cuando Wei se marchó– ¿también están aquí?

-Yo tuve la oportunidad de ver a Eriol ayer en la noche –dijo Tomoyo– aunque me dijo que se hospedaba en un hotel y que todavía no hablaba contigo Li.

-Llegaron de sorpresa esta mañana –aclaró Ozai sonriente– aunque Hiragizawa no dijo que te había visto.

-Tal vez porque solo hablamos cosas sin importancia –respondió Tomoyo ocultando una sonrisa.

Pasados unos momentos, Meiling, Eriol y Spinel Sun entraron tranquilamente a la habitación y Sakura se acordó que estaban en la casa de Shaoran antes de preguntar por qué Spinel no daba señas de querer esconderse; se acordó de Kero y lamentó que su guardián no estuviera aquí, pues tal vez le habría agradado saludar a su amigo Spinel.

Meiling saludó con efusividad tanto a Sakura como a Tomoyo, después de todo ambas chicas eran de las pocas amigas verdaderas que tenía y después de que Eriol también las saludara (aunque notoriamente más clamado que la jovencita de lacio cabello negro), ambos se sentaron junto a las japonesas.

Sakura por su lado, se sentía cada vez mas nerviosa ¿Acaso era esa presencia tan importante como para darse tal reunión? Comenzó a sentir culpabilidad, sobre todo pena, al darse cuenta que Tomoyo siempre tuvo la razón y esperaba que su amiga no quisiera vengarse de su testarudez y recalcárselo en la cara ante esta oportunidad.

-No quisiera ser molesto Sakura –dijo Eriol de pronto sacando un respingo por parte de Sakura– pero nos gustaría saber precisamente desde hace cuanto sientes la presencia de Ching.

-¿Entonces están seguros que es él?– preguntó.

-Casi todo indica que así es –confirmó Shaoran todavía recargado en el escritorio y Sakura bajó la mirada.

-No debes sentirte culpable Sakura –trató de tranquilizarla el mago occidental– tu nunca has visto a Ching, así que no sabes reconocer su presencia. No ibas a pensar que todo ser con alguna clase de poder podría ser él.

Sakura sonrió mas animada y Eriol se sintió aliviado, pues veía a Sakura como a una hermana incluso hasta se atrevería a decir como a una hija si no fuera por la casi igualdad de edades.

-De todas formas lamento no haber previsto todo esto –dijo la muchacha–, he sentido su presencia desde hace seis semanas –comenzó a explicar–, al principio solo sentía una leve sensación de magia dos veces las primeras dos semanas; luego comenzó a ser mas seguido, y últimamente... -se apenó al oírse a si misma y pensar en como fue que no quiso hacer caso de lo que decía Tomoyo- lo he sentido cada tres días.

Repentinamente, Shaoran se separó del escritorio.

-Sigo sin tener idea de lo que trata de hacer ese sujeto.

Sakura lo observó y al principio creyó que estaba enfadado con ella pero al verlo mejor, lo que pudo notar fue que el joven sentía frustración e impotencia al no saber que hacer.

-No deberías romperte la cabeza tratando de descifrar esto Li –dijo Eriol– Ching es un hechicero inteligente y no dudo en que ha creado un nuevo hechizo, el cual supongo usará en mi contra la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling miraron a Eriol con aplomo al escuchar la manera tan tranquila con la que decía que su antiguo enemigo se estaba preparando en tratar de dañarlo. A diferencia de ellas, Shaoran y Ozai también parecían mantener la mente fría.

-Tal vez lo más indicado sea esperar, –agregó Shaoran– y ver si vuelve a sentirse algún tipo de magia.

-Dime Li, ¿aún no tienes informes de Auki?

-Los rastreadores no me han enviado nada.

-¿Rastreadores? -repitió Tomoyo.

-Son elementos del Clan Li que se especializan en localizar personas –explicó Ozai.

-¿Son los hombres que estaban en la sala? –preguntó Sakura.

-No -le respondió Shaoran-. Los rastreadores no se quedan aquí. En estos momentos solo deben concentrarse en encontrar al Jefe Ching, esas personas están aquí porque necesito gente para llevar a Auki ante el Concilio –explicó ante la duda de Sakura– no puedes iniciar una guerra solo por que si.

-¿Ese Concilio del que hablas te ayudó, Shaoran?

-No funciona así. El Gran Líder no es una especie de emperador o algo por el estilo, solo es la cabeza de una asociación. Las reuniones del Concilio tienen como objetivo, el descubrimiento de nuevas fórmulas mágicas, también proporciona protección a poderes que serían peligrosos en cualquier persona –se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta que no era necesaria tanta precisión– y en ocasiones, –continuó– cuando algún hechicero rompe las reglas de la magia, (las cuales no son inventadas por los hombres o magos sino por las mismas consecuencias de los hechizos que lanzan), el Concilio se ve en la necesidad de dar algún castigo.

-¿Lo que hizo el Clan Ching merece castigo? –inquirió Sakura interesada y recordando que Kero ya le había dicho algo parecido.

-Nuestro Clan pertenece a los Seis Grandes Clanes del Oriente. La familia Li es una de las más antiguas, si llega a desaparecer tan repentinamente, el balance de la magia se rompería y eso traería graves problemas. Desequilibrio e inestabilidad.

-¿Y sabiendo esto, ese Líder no te ayudó? –dijo con voz inquieta, parecida a la vez en que le preguntó a Ozai por qué el Concilio no hacía nada por detener a Ching Ma, cuando creía que sólo quería arrebatarle sus cartas.

-Tal vez lo hubiera hecho, si se lo hubiera pedido –le respondió con indiferencia–. Es un buen líder y un gran hombre.

Esta vez Sakura no preguntó nada más.

-Volviendo a lo de ese hombre –comentó Tomoyo– ¿No hay otra manera de encontrarlo más que esperar?

-No creo que podamos localizarlo mas rápido que los rastreadores –contestó Eriol– hay hechizos complejos, pero que también requieren de tiempo y de suerte.

-Entonces solo podemos esperar –sentenció Sakura.

-Odio la espera –musitó Meiling y Eriol no pudo evitar mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. Al parecer había vuelto a ser la misma impaciente.

Pero Shaoran sí la veía directamente a los ojos con gesto receloso.

-Tu no tienes que esperar nada Meiling –dijo al fin y su prima lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué dices?

-Esto no va a ser fácil Meiling, estos tipos no están jugando –la interrumpió aunque con su seriedad y tranquilidad de siempre.

-¡Yo tampoco estoy jugando! –Le contestó la chica visiblemente alterada– puedo cuidarme muy bien sola y...

-Esta vez no es como la captura de las Cartas Clow, tienes que entender –la chica trató de replicar pero Shaoran la interrumpió antes– no voy a dejar que te lastimen, son muy fuertes. Y tú no tienes magia.

Meiling abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, sus ojos se veían más rojos que nunca como si tuvieran una luz similar a la de una llamarada real, tenía los brazos completamente rígidos a sus costados y con los puños fuertemente cerrados, tanto, que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos.

Estaba tan furiosa con su primo que por poco y se arroja sobre él como solía hacerlo de niña, afortunadamente se controló y se mantuvo en su puesto, además que Shaoran ya no era solamente su primo, ahora era el Jefe de su Clan y le debía respeto.

Los cabellos de la nuca se le crisparon y salió como un huracán del despacho. Si permanecía un minuto mas enfrente de su primo, todas las reglas iban a terminar importándole un comino y estaba casi segura de que sería capaz de estrangularlo ahí mismo, así que optó por alejarse de su enojo.

¿Qué acaso creía que era una inútil?

Un ambiente tenso quedó flotando en el despacho a la salida de Meiling y Shaoran volvió su mirada hacia el mago occidental como pidiendo una explicación del porqué había traído consigo a la chica, pero Eriol no le estaba poniendo atención, sino que salió casi inmediatamente después que Meiling lo hizo y Spinel prefirió no seguirlo. Tal vez no entendía muy bien del todo por qué se le había metido la idea a Eriol por interesarse en sentimientos tan inconstantes como lo es el cariño hacia otra persona, pero no por eso no sabía que en estos momentos lo mejor era dejarlo solo, incluso teniendo la amenaza de esa reencarnación a cuestas.

-¿Qué? –escupió la palabra el Jefe Li al ver las caras de Ozai, Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Amigo, tienes el peor tacto que he visto.

El castaño levantó una ceja y después se encontró con la mirada de Sakura.

-Creo que fuiste algo duro con ella Shaoran.

El aludido dio un suspiro sin notar que Tomoyo se había quedado muy callada, pensando de seguro, que si Meiling no podía apoyarlos, ni que decir de ella, que a diferencia de las habilidades marciales que su amiga china poseía, ella no tenía ninguna forma de defenderse por si misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Meiling?

La había encontrado en el jardín de la casa, lanzándole tan fuertes patadas a un árbol que no se había partido en dos a estas alturas solo porque era bastante alto y grueso o pensándolo bien, tal vez solo por un milagro. La muchacha no le contestó, pero eso no le sorprendió en absoluto, pues de seguro ni siquiera lo había escuchado, miró sus ojos y notó que aún tenían ese fuego igual de encendido a como lo tenía en el despacho.

Se quedó parado observándola, sabiendo que era mejor dejarla sacar todo ese enojo que tenía, así se sentiría mejor, además que los demás también estarían mas seguros, sobre todo Li.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que, agotada, la joven china se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.

-Es un idiota –murmuró, y Eriol pensó al principio que estaba hablando consigo misma pero después de eso giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba parado –es un idiota– le repitió.

El mago la vio mas tranquila a pesar de que parecía seguir enojada, así que se acercó lentamente a ella, poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado.

-Li solo quiere...

-¿Protegerme? –completó con voz fría– Shaoran no ve más allá de su nariz.

-Vamos Meiling, solo lo dices porque estás enfadada con el, pero también debes entender su posición.

La joven lo miró como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¡¿Tu también crees que soy una inútil? –le reclamó poniéndose de pie y dando un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de quien se suponía era su mejor amigo.

Eriol también se levantó sabiendo que este era el mejor momento para poner a prueba su paciencia pues Meiling no iba a conformarse con facilidad, a pesar de que él no estuviera completamente de acuerdo con Li en algunas cosas.

-Todos ustedes son unos idiotas –dijo con los ojos otra vez brillantes, tomando al inglés repentinamente de la solapa de su abrigo, con una actitud bastante amenazante que asustaría a cualquiera, Eriol ni siquiera se inmutó– ¿crees que por ser un hechicero nada te va a pasar?

-Precisamente… -dijo con la misma tranquilidad a pesar de ver como el rostro de Meiling se contraía de furia, por lo que se apresuró a terminar-: precisamente si incluso los que poseemos poderes estamos bajo peligro, las personas sin magia están por completo vulnerables. Li se preocupa por ti, no quiere verte herida.

Sabía que lo que había dicho enfadaría aún mas a Meiling pero no podía decir otra cosa mas, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que pasó. La fuerza que la chica ejercía en sus manos se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que dejó por completo libres las ropas de Eriol, el enojo desapareció de sus facciones aunque no así de sus ojos, que ya no solo era eso, sino que también había una mezcla de nostalgia.

-Parece que todo se resume a eso ¿no?

Eriol no dijo nada, prefirió seguir escuchando.

-Tener o no magia –dijo en un suspiro su compañera– todo sería más fácil si yo no hubiera nacido así.

El mago no sabía que decir, por primera vez veía a Meiling preocupada por no tener magia, y pensándolo mas detenidamente, no era nada extraño, al venir de un Clan tan importante con respecto al poder mágico debió de ser muy difícil crecer entre magos y hechiceros sin que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo que ellos.

-Tu eres alguien especial Meiling –se apresuró a decir– la magia no nos hace mejores personas. Mira a Auki y a su padre, tienen suficiente poder pero quieren mas, nada los satisface.

La china esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Sakura también me dijo algo parecido una ocasión. Dijo que había cosas que solo yo y nadie mas podía hacer.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella –concedió con una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Yo también lo estuve –volvió a hablar en susurros– pero parece que todo lo malo que me pasa es por eso, por que no tengo magia.

-La magia no es algo que nos defina Meiling –replicó el joven– ¿sabes por qué empecé a llevarme tan bien contigo? ¿Por qué fue que te ganaste tan fácilmente mi confianza?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Porque sin necesidad de tener poderes, puedes entenderme, porque jamás verás en mí a un poderoso mago antes que a un amigo y porque para ti siempre seré solo Eriol y para mí tú solo serás Meiling. Sin familias o apellidos, sin vidas anteriores, sin destino, solo lo que vamos viviendo cada día.

Meiling no dijo nada, solo permanecía de pie frente a Eriol.

-Sakura tiene razón, hay cosas que nadie más que tú, puede hacer.

-¿Y cuáles son esas cosas?

-Tú has sido la única persona capaz de alterar mi mundo. Tu haces que no pueda pensar con claridad, cuando estoy contigo no se que va a pasar ni como voy a terminar actuando. Solo tú has despertado este sentimiento diferente en mí.

Las mejillas de Meiling adquirieron un tono carmesí al tiempo que decía tímidamente:

-Eriol yo...

-Lo siento –la interrumpió éste de repente– se que no debería haber dicho esto, así que te pido mis disculpas.

No la dejó responder y se marchó por donde llegó, dejando a Meiling sola con sus pensamientos, no quería escuchar de sus labios que ella no lo quería. Hasta ahora jamás había escuchado mencionar ese conjunto de palabras a las que tanto temía, no la había dejado, a pesar de saber su respuesta no se sentía capaz de oírla de la propia boca y voz de Meiling. Sentía que si llegaba a escuchar eso ya no iba a tener ninguna esperanza

-_Si es que alguna vez ha habido alguna _–pensó con amargura.

Siguió avanzando con pasos lentos por los pasillos cuando se encontró primero con Spinel y luego con Li y los demás.

-Eriol –dijo el gato negro con alivio.

-¡Hiragizawa! ¿Qué piensas de esto? –preguntó Li.

Eriol se detuvo sin comprender la pregunta y el por qué Li se veía tan alarmado.

-¿De que hablas Li?

-¿Es que no lo sentiste? –dijo extrañado– ¡Es la presencia de Ching!

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

><p>¿Se dieron cuenta que ésta vez el titulo del capítulo si tiene que ver con él? Creo que ya se han dado cuenta de lo siguiente pero de todas maneras debo decirlo: soy pésima para bautizar, solo lean el título de esta historia y sabrán de lo que hablo, admito que ese no fue el día mas creativo para mi. T-T<p>

*Spica, es una canción interpretada por Maaya Sakamoto, es uno de los temas de Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNICLE (sale en la segunda temporada, cuando la princesa Tomoyo le entrega su espada a Kurogane) es hermosa, me encanta esa canción (y también me encanta Maaya, si no fuera mujer, estaría enamorada de ella). Y por último les deseo unas muy felices lecturas!

Avances: Ozai está mas que impaciente por ir en busca de Ching, Eriol decide concentrarse por completo en el presente problema, Shaoran prepara a su gente para la batalla y Sakura... ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Próximo capítulo:** ¿Reencuentro?**


	15. ¿Reencuentro?

_Who's so phoney and always surrounded?  
>Stop you're screaming, no one can hear<br>All the scars on your skin, post no bills_

_Who you were_  
><em>Was so beautiful<em>  
><em>Remember who... who you where<em>

_Hide from the mirror, the cracks and the memories_  
><em>Hide from your family, they won't know you now<em>  
><em>For all the holes in our soul<em>

_host no thrills_

_Who you were_  
><em>Was so beautiful<em>  
><em>Memories who... who you were<em>

_The Muse -__Screenager*_

_**¿Reencuentro?**_

La reunión se había dado de manera inmediata, el Jefe Li había reunido a sus hombres y ahora se decidía el siguiente paso a seguir, pues los rastreadores finalmente habían encontrado el paradero de Ching.

Finalmente.

Shaoran se encontraba sentado, escuchado las diversas opiniones de los hombres que lo habían seguido hasta ahí, y de todos los comentarios que se decían, uno era el que más predominaba: debían atacar ya. Y él lo sabía. Ozai y Eriol se mantenían al margen, el inglés particularmente no había abierto la boca ni una sola vez, pero Shaoran estaba seguro que escuchaba con atención absolutamente todo.

-Debemos movernos rápido señor -le decía uno de ellos– es posible que de nuevo se pierda el rastro.

Y una vez más la atención volvió a recaer en el.

-Andando –dijo poniéndose de pie, al mismo tiempo que varias sonrisas de aceptación se formaban entre los presentes quienes se apresuraron a seguir a su líder.

Al salir de la habitación, fue fácil para Shaoran ver que a través de la ventana minúsculos copos de nieve caían esporádicamente uno seguido del otro, parecía que el invierno había llegado oficialmente. Entonces recordó que a Sakura le gustaba mucho ver la nieve caer.

_¿__Acaso no te das cuenta Shaoran? Es como una lluvia de pétalos blancos sin lastimar ninguna flor._

Shaoran nunca entendió bien eso de las flores, para él simplemente era nieve. Por otra parte, lo que si le agradaba ver, era su rostro tan feliz por algo tan sencillo como eso. Caminó hacia la sala para buscar a la mencionada y a Daidouji, pues tenía que hablar con esta última, definitivamente esta vez no los acompañaría. Al llegar a la sala no las encontró, ¿estarían en la cocina?

-¿Dónde está Sakura? –preguntó Ozai, se veía bastante ansioso por marcharse.

Shaoran no contestó, prefirió preguntar a Wei, quien se acercaba con paso firme. Siempre se preguntó como hacía el anciano para aparecer en el momento justo cuando se le necesitaba.

-Wei, ¿has visto a Sakura y Daidouji?

El viejo miró al joven Jefe con extrañez, cosa que a Shaoran no le gustó para nada.

-Pensé que las señoritas lo acompañaban en la junta, joven Shaoran.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, comenzaba a inquietarse.

-Prefirieron esperar afuera –intervino Ozai.

-Spinel, busca por favor a Meiling.

Shaoran se volvió de inmediato al escuchar a Eriol ordenarle eso a su guardián. ¿Meiling? Meiling estaba en el patio, seguramente desquitándose con algún árbol. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que las cosas andaban mal.

-Iré a buscarlas –dijo el castaño.

-Yo iré mi señor –se ofreció uno de los hombres de nombre Qiao, quien de inmediato tomó rumbó hacia la parte posterior de la casa.

¡Como pudo ser tan imbécil! Se riño el Líder Li, debió haberlo sabido, debió haberlas protegido, ¿en que estaba pensando? La guerra parecía haberlo absorbido, tenía la cabeza completamente perdida, tanto, que fue prácticamente el único que no notó la palidez cada vez más notoria en el rostro del mago inglés, quien por cierto tenía unos pensamientos bastante similares a los de Shaoran.

Vaya par.

Por otra parte, para los demás presentes fueron sin duda los minutos más largos que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, para Ozai, quien tenía la suficiente información acerca de la historia de ambos jovencitos, fue una especie de sedante para su ánimo tan excitado. Salir en busca de Ching lo más rápido posible ya no parecía ser su prioridad y los Li, quienes hasta ahora no tenían idea de lo que aquella japonesa castaña representaba para su líder, ahora se estaban dando una idea, además de la preocupación que ellos mismos tenían con respecto a la hija de Wang Li, aquel hechicero querido por muchos.

Finalmente Qiao y Spinel Sun volvieron. Ambos sin noticia alguna.

Entonces Eriol volvió la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto rápido que llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-Nakuru está aquí.

Nakuru Akizuki, la identidad falsa del guardián de Eriol, no había acompañado a los adolescentes y su compañero guardián en la mañana hacia la morada temporal de los Li. En cambio, se le proporcionó la tarea de "merodear por ahí".

"_Uno nunca sabe" _había mencionado ella misma al salir sola del hotel.

Y efectivamente, aquella inusual tarea había dado resultados, pues Wei al atender la puerta, se dio cuenta que efectivamente la señorita Akizuki franqueaba la entrada, acompañada de nada menos que Tomoyo Daidouji. Ambas tenían una tenue capa de nieve sobre sus hombros y la chica japonesa parecía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada.

Una imagen nada agradable para el chino y el inglés.

-¡Tomoyo! –exclamó Ozai al ver el semblante tan enfermizo de la jovencita, se adelantó y ayudó a Nakuru a cargar con el peso de la joven.

-Daidouji –susurró casi Shaoran– dime lo que pasó, ¿dónde están Sakura y Meiling?

Sin embargo la japonesa no contestó, en cambio, Nakuru tomó la palabra.

-Hace un rato sentí una presencia –comenzó la guardiana– tal y como dijo Eriol que le pasaba a Sakura, solo fue un instante y fui incapaz de saber el lugar de donde venía.

Eriol asintió, pero aún seguía pensando si el hecho de que él mismo no había sentido aquello era solo porque se encontraba bastante distraído en ese momento, o porque alguna clase de conjuro estaba haciendo mella en él. Obviamente no exteriorizó aquello, únicamente continuó escuchando las palabras de Nakuru.

-Creí que Eriol me necesitaría así que me puse en camino hacia aquí, fue entonces que me encontré con Daidouji y me dijo que…

-¡Continúa! –exclamó Shaoran casi como una orden al ver que la mujer se mantenía en silencio.

Pero Nakuru no dijo nada, sino que miró hacia Eriol con un gesto de pesar. El adolescente apretó el puño.

Maldita sea.

-¡Se las llevaron! -chilló Tomoyo repentinamente y soltándose de Ozai y Nakuru, avanzó los dos pasos que la separaban de Li para tomarlo de los brazos. Shaoran no hizo otra cosa más que sostenerla pues parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría–. Se llevó a Sakura... y a Meiling.

Cuando oyó eso, Ozai creyó que Shaoran comenzaría a lanzar maldiciones y saldría de inmediato en busca de Ching, pero sus suposiciones no fueron correctas, pues el joven Li guió a Tomoyo para que se sentara y le habló con voz templada y serena, como cuando se trata de calmar a un niño que le teme a la oscuridad de su habitación.

-Por favor Daidouji –dijo Shaoran lo más sereno posible y mirando a Tomoyo a los ojos– tranquilízate y trata de explicarnos lo que sucedió.

Tomoyo observó de cerca esos ojos castaños por primera vez, era una mirada profunda y determinante pero al mismo tiempo llena de tranquilidad. Ahora entendía porque Sakura se había enamorado de esos ojos.

Aspiró profundo se apresuró a contarle todo a Li.

-Cuando ustedes empezaron con la reunión, me di cuenta que Meiling no volvía –comenzó visiblemente más tranquila– cuando se lo mencioné a Sakura estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en ir a buscarla, pero al salir al jardín no la encontramos. No la habíamos visto entrar así que lo más seguro era que había salido de la casa. Entonces Sakura dijo: "ella no debería estar sola allí afuera, ni siquiera sabe que la presencia de Ching acaba de ser percibida, debemos buscarla no puede estar muy lejos".

Dio un suspiro mas y continuó con su historia.

-No le repliqué eso, yo tampoco quería dejar a Meiling sola, también por otras razones. Así que salimos en su búsqueda y efectivamente la encontramos rápidamente… al vernos Meiling, no dijo nada, simplemente nos siguió en el camino de regreso –se detuvo de pronto, tratando de recordar bien lo que había pasado, pues era algo difícil de explicar– de pronto, aparecieron pequeñas figuras de papel y comenzaron a adherirse a Sakura.

-Un hechizo inmovilizador -murmuró Ozai por inercia.

-Sakura trató de destruir las figuras que aún no se adherían a ella con la Carta Fuego y después con Agua -continuó Tomoyo- pero no funcionó. Aparecieron mas y siguieron pegándose a su cuerpo. Meiling y yo tratamos de quitárselos pero no podíamos hacerlo, yo... ¡yo lo siento mucho! -exclamó de nuevo desconsolada- lo intenté, ¡de verdad lo intenté…!

-Tranquilízate Daidouji -dijo Li– por lo que nos dices, parece que solo buscaba a Sakura, dinos que pasó con Meiling.

Mientras intentábamos ayudar a Sakura un... remolino apareció –desvió la mirada hacia Ozai– igual al que se llevó a Figg aquella vez.

El ambarino asintió y cruzó miradas con Shaoran, que también asintió. Él también había visto ese remolino, aunque desde el_ "otro lado"_. Aquello le hizo pensar si Figg seguiría o no con vida, pues aquella vez que Ching lo reclamó fue la última que lo vio.

-Sakura ya no se podía mover y ese remolino la estaba atrayendo, pero ni Meiling ni yo la soltamos –se detuvo un momento antes de seguir-, luego sentí algo extraño... como una especie de corriente eléctrica cruzar por todo mi cuerpo, no quise soltar a Sakura pero... ella dijo... dijo que nosotras no teníamos porque ponernos en peligro y que la dejáramos –se cubrió la cara con ambas manos ocultando las lágrimas que finalmente escaparon de sus ojos– entonces Meiling me arrojó lejos, ¡con tanta facilidad!

¡Se sentía tan débil! A pesar del dolor que sentía no debió haber abandonado a sus amigas, contrariamente de lo que dijera Sakura, pues a pesar de estar completamente inmóvil era capaz de hablar y no dejaba de pedirle a ella y Meiling que la dejaran y que no se arriesgaran. Pero ni ella o Meiling hicieron caso de sus súplicas, salvo tal vez Meiling, quien decidió que Tomoyo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para acompañarlas.

"Tú no tienes porque sufrir esto. Debes regresar y decírselo a Shaoran Tomoyo, yo cuidare de Sakura" le dijo la de cabellos lacios antes de tomarla por la muñeca y arrojarla lejos del vórtice que ya comenzaba a devorarlas a ellas también.

-Gracias Daidouji.

Tomoyo bajó las manos y distinguió a Li a pesar de las lágrimas.

-No tienes por qué llorar, se que diste tu mejor esfuerzo –el castaño le sonrió con agradecimiento y la chica sintió la verdad en sus palabras–, ahora necesito otro favor, quiero que te quedes con Wei.

-Pero...

-¿Confías en Sakura?

-Sí.

Su respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que ella misma creyó.

-Yo también, y sé que ella y Meiling están bien. Y sé que tu más que nadie sabe que Sakura ha superado todos los obstáculos que se le ponen enfrente, porque has estado con ella desde el principio.

Tomoyo permaneció en silencio.

-¿Te quedarás?

-Si -musitó.

Shaoran se dio media vuelta e hizo un gesto a los de su Clan para que se pusieran en marcha, todos siguieron al joven líder excepto Eriol, quien se rezagó por unos momentos junto a sus dos guardianes.

-Será difícil para ti Tomoyo –murmuró despacio, cualquier palabra equivocada resultaría contraproducente– pero yo se que eres una chica fuerte. Así que espéranos aquí, todo va a salir bien.

Tomoyo sonrió.

-Esas son las mismas palabras de Sakura.

Sin embargo Eriol no sonrió, simplemente no podía.

-Se por qué querías ir por Meiling y te lo agradezco Tomoyo. En este mundo hay pocas personas como tú.

Tomoyo bajó la mirada, pues efectivamente tenía otra razón por la cual deseaba encontrar a Meiling cuanto antes, y es que no se le había escapado el semblante pálido de Eriol cuando se lo encontraron, por lo que supuso que en estos momentos lo que menos necesitaba Meiling era estar sola. Pues no creía que la conversación que había tenido con el inglés resultara satisfactoria para ninguno de los dos.

-Algunos me llamarían entrometida –respondió– pero quiero que sepas Eriol, que además de Sakura, también confío en ti, en Li y Ozai. Y sé que todos volverán a salvo, junto a Sakura y Meiling.

Esta vez el joven si pudo sonreír, al parecer necesitaba algo de aliento.

-Gracias Tomoyo. Ahora debemos irnos.

La japonesa asintió y el mago occidental siguió los pasos que los Li habían dado. Y definitivamente si que necesitaba aliento pues no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho que fue el único incapaz de sentir la presencia de Ching, además de sentir a Nakuru llegar cuando la distancia era muy corta, dado que precisamente por tratarse de ella y también en el caso de Spinel Sun, su sensación era fácilmente percibida por él a distancias bastante largas.

Pero ya era muy tarde para pensar en aquello. Tenía que ir por Meiling, y no había otro lugar en sus pensamientos mas que para eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos y se vio de pie con el báculo aún entre sus manos en medio de un enorme salón con grandes ventanales que apenas era iluminado por algunos candelabros que despedían una luz tenue, pues por las ventanas apenas y entraba un pequeño atisbo de la luz ya anaranjada del Sol. En unos cuantos momentos más, oscurecería por completo, sin embargo, todavía era capaz de ver que la nieve caer, casi a la par con la noche.

De pronto recordó que no había llegado ahí sola y advirtiendo que ya nada le impedía el movimiento, se giró a su izquierda donde Meiling se encontraba y notó que la joven de procedencia china también estaba observando detalladamente el lugar al que habían llegado. Bajó la verde mirada hasta las manos de su amiga y vio que las tenía rojas y con algunas heridas, resultado del empeño que puso en no querer soltarla.

-¿Estás bien Meiling? –preguntó cercenando el denso silencio y provocando un ligero eco.

La extranjera sonrió al contestar y alzó las manos.

-Claro. No me doblego fácilmente.

-Como toda una Li.

Ambas jovencitas se volvieron hacia atrás al escuchar esa fría voz y se encontraron cara a cara con un hombre de edad madura donde segundos antes no había nadie, tenía la tez sombría y ese par de helados ojos azul verdoso estudiaron a Sakura detalladamente.

-Usted debe ser Ching –dijo Sakura y cuando el sujeto asintió, se sorprendió al no sentirse amenazada en lo más mínimo, mas bien, parecía que estaba frente a una persona cualquiera, pero no por eso bajó la guardia– ¿por qué nos trajo aquí?

-Bueno, la idea principal era solo traer a la actual dueña de las cartas –respondió inalterable y luego miró a Meiling –, pero la hija de Wang Li, será un estimulante mas para el Jefe del Clan Li, de seguro.

-¡Shaoran no tardará mucho! –bramó Meiling indignada y cuidando de no pronunciar también el nombre de Eriol, aunque no sabía si lo hacía para no advertir a Ching de su presencia en Japón, o por el dolor que su nombre le causaba– y cuando esté aquí, será el final para su Clan.

-¿Aquí? –rió–. No niña, esta es una fiesta privada y el Jefe Li no está invitado. Además, los conflictos entre nuestros clanes me tienen sin cuidado.

-Shaoran ya sabe donde estamos –dijo Sakura con voz firme pero Ching les dio la espalda descaradamente, como si ninguna de ellas fuera un peligro para él, y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-El joven Jefe Li debe estar dirigiéndose en estos momentos al lugar en donde se sintió mi presencia la última vez, el lugar donde mi hijo lo espera.

-¿Una trampa? –musitó Meiling con temor.

-La palabra trampa es prácticamente un sinónimo de engaño –dijo volviéndose de nuevo hacia ellas– y tu señor sabía desde un principio a donde quiere llegar. Su problema es con el Jefe del Clan Ching; yo, por el contrario, no tengo ningún asunto con el.

-No ha dicho por qué me quiere aquí –volvió a insistir Sakura impávidamente– ¿acaso si tiene "asuntos" conmigo?

Ching miró a Sakura a los ojos.

-Tienes un espíritu firme niña, ¿será esa la razón por la que Clow te eligió?

-Conteste.

-Vaya, nadie me había hablado así desde que Li se fue, debo admitir que jamás pensé que alguien fuera capaz de liberarlo, tienes un buen nivel de magia.

Sakura no contestó, pero empezaba a impacientarse al ver que no parecía tener intención de contestarle y esa forma en la que había dicho "desde que Li se fue" no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Los tres permanecieron por unos segundos en silencio hasta que la fría voz de Ching volvió a escucharse.

-Pero si tanto interés tienes en saberlo, no veo por qué no deba decírtelo–. Se alejó unos pasos como pensando en la mejor manera de empezar a hablar–. Antes que nada, admito que me impresiona lo importante que pereces ser para las personas. Mi prioridad en esta vida era encontrar a Clow, como supongo que ya debes estar enterada, pero al no tener seña de su encarnación, me vi en la necesidad de conformarme, por el momento, con sus creaciones, así que busqué el Libro en cuanto lugar presumí que Clow lo escondería.

»Así fue como encontré a Li (una agradable coincidencia debo agregar), él estaba en un templo al que llegué en busca del Libro de Clow y que evidentemente no encontré. Pero tenía ante mí al futuro Jefe del Clan Li, solo un muchacho, si, pero ¿quién mejor que él para saber el lugar donde se escondía el Libro?

»No lo maté. Decidí llevármelo y forzarlo a que me diera la información que necesitaba, pero parecía que jamás lo haría por sí mismo, nada parecía funcionar y me vi en la necesidad de convencerlo de otra manera.

-¿Convencerlo? –repitió Sakura con enfado– ¡usó el Zafiro de Senin para obligarlo!

-Detalles sin importancia –alegó con un ademán de manos, parecía estar disfrutando el momento– y como ya te había dicho, me impresionó la manera en la que, aún bajo la influencia del Zafiro, Li se rehusaba a hacerte cualquier daño, tanto así como para preferir morir primero, pese a que me brindó la información de manera fácil y rápida, aun parecía poseer algo de control sobre sí mismo. Imaginé que en cualquier momento se quitaría la vida.

Sakura se heló al escucharlo pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que no quería saber detalles de ese o cualquier hecho semejante.

-Recuerdo bien el día que envíe a Li por el Libro. ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan especial para que tantas personas vengan en tu ayuda al verte en peligro? ¿Qué es lo que tienes para que el mismo Clow venga en tu auxilio?

»Esto era lo que me preguntaba aquella noche, a pesar de haber encontrado a quien buscaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, no podía sacarme eso de la cabeza. Aunque también confirmé que todo salió como lo había planeado, el hechizo que hice para renacer de nuevo en un Clan mágico y años antes que Clow, funcionó a la perfección. Así aprendería la magia nueva y recordaría la antigua cuando mis recuerdos como Makesi volvieran y esto sería el día del nacimiento de Clow. Así recordaría mi propósito en este mundo, recordaría mi venganza y encontraría a Clow tomando todo lo que necesitara sin importar quien se pusiera en mi camino.

»Pero al verlo de nuevo supe que no podía ser tan negligente como la primera vez, necesitaba prepararme. Y cuando estuviera listo, tenía que hacerlo venir a mí. ¿Pero como podía lograr eso?

El semblante inalterable de Ching cambió y mostró odio por primera vez y eso hizo que la primera impresión que Sakura tuvo de él desapareciera y el miedo la irrumpió. Ching era peligroso, y mucho.

-Y la respuesta llegó a mí con suma facilidad –continuó– Clow jamás se ha relacionado con ninguna persona mas de lo necesario, las personas no son mas que juguetes para él, pero tú pareces ser diferente. En un principio temí que le dijeras a él o a Li sobre la magia que sentías, porque estoy seguro que podías percibirlo, sin embargo, no lo hiciste y me diste oportunidad de prepararme. Es algo que debo agradecerte, junto con el otro favor de traer a Clow aquí. Justo en el momento indicado.

Sakura apretó el báculo con enfado ¿la estaba usando de carnada? ¿Solo era eso? Se sentía bastante tonta y por muchas razones, pues en realidad había actuado como una tonta.

-Hace rato mencionaste que yo podría ser un estimulante para Shaoran –dijo Meiling después de haber permanecido bastante tiempo en silencio, desconfiando del por qué Ching parecía tan tranquilo y contestaba a todo lo que se le preguntara– ¿No dijiste que él y ésta batalla no te importaban?

-Eso no es mas que un favor hacia mi hijo, el Jefe de mi Clan, sabía que Li también vendría a auxiliar a la Maestra de las Cartas, sin embargo el tener además a la hija de su tío debe apurarlo un poco más. Pero esa situación es solo entre ellos.

-¿Y cómo se supone que Eriol llegará aquí si él tampoco sabe donde estamos? –indagó de nuevo Meiling.

-No debes ser impaciente niña, Clow llegará–. No dijo nada mas por unos segundos hasta que uno de los ventanales se abrió de golpe y una flor de loto entró junto con la nieve en medio de un ventarrón–. Ya es tiempo.

Y sin decir mas, una bola de energía se formó en su mano que después lanzó hacia las jovencitas, sin embargo, Sakura actuó con rapidez utilizando la Carta Escudo.

-Su presencia ha cambiado por completo –mencionó Ching refiriéndose a la Carta– ¿para bien o para mal? ¿No habría sido mejor que permanecieran como Cartas Clow?

Sakura apretó los dientes. Levantó una segunda Carta y la arrojó al aire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar se percató de inmediato que ese no era el estilo de Ching Ma, y es que al pasar alrededor de diez meses con él, le era muy fácil darse cuenta que al sujeto le gustaban las construcciones con cierto estilo elegante aunque no muy llamativas. Sin embargo, este lugar era bastante simple, una casa situada en las afueras de Tokio, pero con el suficiente espacio para hacer lo que se quisiera sin interferencias indeseables.

La nieve estaba cayendo cada vez mas y ya empezaba a acumularse sobre sus hombros y los de los que lo acompañaban, no obstante, seguía de pie esperando ver algún movimiento o cualquier indicio de Sakura o Meiling, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que Ching Auki apareciera seguido de los miembros de su Clan.

-Veo que si has venido Li.

-¿Dónde están?

-Donde deben –respondió con sequedad pero luego relajó sus facciones y levantó su mano derecha hasta su nariz para oler la flor de Loto que sostenía con ella– y ahora que lo mencionas, debo hacer algo primero.

Dejó de oler la flor y la arrojó al viento que se la llevó rápidamente y despareció mezclándose entre los copos de nieve con suma facilidad.

-¿Un mensaje para tu padre? –escudriñó Ozai.

Auki lo miró como si no mereciera siquiera el aliento que gastaría al hablar.

-Deberías de educar mejor a tus hombres Li.

-Yo no soy un Li –replicó Ozai– ¿Dónde está tu padre?

Auki no contestó, pero extendió los dedos índice y medio mientras recitaba un conjuro que formó un círculo en el suelo donde se podía ver a Sakura, Meiling y Ching Ma, en un momento estaban hablando y en el otro se iniciaba una batalla mágica. Shaoran apretó los puños y en un movimiento rápido desenvainó el arma que guardaba en su espalda, lo que hizo que tanto los Li, como los Ching, adoptaran una posición de batalla, todos salvo Auki quien permaneció en la misma postura erguida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ching? –masculló el Jefe Li a sabiendas que Auki pediría algo a cambio de Sakura y Meiling.

Auki sonrió y miró al joven del báculo dorado que era custodiado por dos maravillosas criaturas.

-A él –, dijo– junto con ese par de criaturas. Si quieres volver a ver con vida a tu amiga y esa chica Li, te sugiero que persuadas a ese mago.

Shaoran empuñó su espada con fuerza y apretó los dientes con enfado, pero antes de que diera su negativa ante el intercambio, Eriol dio un paso al frente.

-No hay necesidad de persuadirme –dijo con una media sonrisa –. Iré.

-Hiragizawa ¿Te has vuelto loco? –exclamó Li alarmado– te aseguro que no tienen la menor intención de cumplir con su parte.

Pero Eriol no contestó, estaba consiente que Li decía algo muy cierto, pero él tampoco tenía intenciones de entregarse por completo en bandeja de plata. Sabía que Ching lo quería a él pero para derrotarlo, así que primero tenía que llegar al lugar donde estaban Sakura y Meiling y estando ahí sería de mas ayuda que en este lugar, donde Li era completamente capaz de cuidarse solo.

-Supongo que solo tengo que entrar –. Dijo el inglés refiriéndose a la imagen en el suelo sin hacer caso de lo que Li decía.

-Adelante –. Respondió Auki Ching.

Eriol avanzó hacia el círculo seguido muy de cerca de Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon, cuando los tres estuvieron sobre él, una luz amarilla los rodeó y como acto seguido desaparecieron. Ozai se había quedado momentáneamente inmóvil al ver la sonrisa despreocupada del inglés, pero su estupefacción lo abandonó al verlo desaparecer, sobre todo sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía, así que sin pensarlo siquiera, avanzó hacia el círculo que aún seguía activo. Sin embargo, Auki se percató de esto y esfumó de inmediato la ventana.

-Solo el chico y las criaturas –dijo, luego se dirigió a Li –. Ahora que no habrá mas interrupciones, sugiero que nos concentremos en nuestros asuntos.

Mientras decía esto desenvainó la espada que portaba en un cinturón a su costado izquierdo.

-Sabes bien que estás perdido Ching –contestó Shaoran con voz fría– ni siquiera importa que el día de hoy me asesines. El Concilio te ha expulsado, ya no te acepta, ni lo hará de nuevo.

-Puede que tengas razón...

-La tengo –interrumpió.

-...pero de todas formas –continuó Auki, haciendo caso omiso del comentario– tu muerte me hará muy feliz, joven Jefe de los Li.

La batalla no se hizo esperar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El antes sereno y elegante lugar se encontraba ahora notablemente deformado, cosa que ocurrió en muy corto tiempo. Varios de los cristales de las ventanas yacían en los suelos hechos cientos de pedazos, por lo que la nieve entraba en el salón con suma facilidad como así también fuertes ráfagas de viento helado, varias columnas estaban ya cubiertas de grietas y algunas habían cedido por completo ante los poderes que hacían colisión en el lugar como también varias partes del suelo contaban con cráteres en diversos lugares.

Tres personas ocupaban tal lugar de destrucción, pero solo dos debatían entre si utilizando su magia como conducto. Sakura hacía uso de la Carta Salto para esquivar los ataques de aquel hombre llamado Ching, quien a pesar de poder hacer algo mejor que eso, no se preocupaba en mejorar su puntería o en intentar usar algún hechizo mas preciso y Sakura sabía esto, lo cual la preocupaba un poco. Afortunadamente no tenía porqué estar al pendiente de Meiling, pues ella estaba a salvo bajo la protección de Escudo.

La castaña dio otro salto mas alto para darse tiempo de sacar una carta más.

-¡Bosque!

Ching levantó una mano y arrojó una enorme llamarada de fuego que dejó en cenizas las ramas que se le acercaban peligrosamente haciendo que la carta volviera a su forma original. Sakura bajó al suelo y usó la Carta Agua en contra de las llamas de su oponente, también pudo usar la Carta Fuego, pero lo último que quería era ocasionar un incendio en ese lugar y que se viniera a bajo, pues al fin y al cabo no sabía si cerca de ahí o en el mismo lugar se encontraban mas personas. El fuego fue consumido bajo los poderes del Agua en segundos, para después arrojarse con fuerza sobre el hombre de ojos azules, por unos momentos Sakura creyó que lo había vencido, pero cuando el revuelo terminó, pudo ver claramente como Ching había permanecido intacto bajo una burbuja que lo protegía de la furia del Agua. Hizo un amague de sacar una Carta más pero se detuvo de golpe, al igual que Ching, quien también se había preparado para atacar a la joven. Ambos se miraron entre si con fijeza al reconocer esa presencia que se abría paso.

Era Eriol.

Una luz amarilla resplandeció de pronto y después de eso un círculo se formó dejando salir a un joven de cabellos azulados, seguido por dos criaturas aladas.

-Al fin nos vemos a la cara Clow –musitó Ching– después de tanto tiempo.

La reencarnación del aludido Clow echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor tomando nota del estado del lugar, la condición de Sakura así como la de Ching y el de la jovencita que se encontraba envuelta en una esfera rosada aparentemente a salvo, antes de volver a mirar a Ching y contestar con ese control imperturbable que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, y esta es la primera vez en mi vida que lo veo, Ching Ma –dijo poniendo un énfasis al final en el nombre de Ching.

-En "esta" vida –corrigió– no vayas a querer escapar de tus problemas como es tu costumbre hacer.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –bramó Ruby Moon mientras elevaba el brazo derecho en posición recta emitiendo un cortante brillo rojizo, al mismo tiempo que Spinel Sun mostraba sus colmillos amenazante.

-Tranquilos.

-Pero Eriol... –replicó la guardiana rojiza.

-Tranquila –repitió esta vez con una sonrisa.

Ambas bestias asintieron levemente las cabezas y volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales a regañadientes.

-Veo que tus mascotas son obedientes. ¿Pero no te parecen algo repetitivos? –Preguntó con saña– ¿Yue y Kerberos te aburrieron tan rápido?

Las palabras de Ching estaban cargadas de discordia y rencor pero a pesar de eso, Eriol permanecía templado como siempre, mejor dicho, como desde que era llamado Clow. Ching sonrió de lado, era como ver de nuevo al maldito mago, la mirada, los gestos de suficiencia, el porte arrogante, incluso los anteojos parecían revivirlo a cada segundo.

-De todos modos, ellos también deben venir en camino –repuso al ver que Clow no contestaba.

-¿En camino? –repitió Sakura confundida.

-Conjuró un hechizo en el lugar –dijo Eriol– mientras uses tu magia Yue y Kerberos lo sentirán.

Sakura no pudo comprender del todo cómo era que actuaba ese hechizo, pero lo que sí sabía era que si Yue y Kero sentían que ella estaba usando su magia, no dudarían en llegar hasta donde estuviera.

-Lo que haces no tiene sentido –apuntó Eriol a la reencarnación de Makesi–. Clow murió hace mucho y Makesi también, no tienes porque seguir con esto.

-¿Pretendes que solo lo olvide?

-Solo digo que no tendrías por qué haberlo recordado en primer lugar.

-Se bien a donde quieres llegar Clow, el "motivo de las reencarnaciones" –dijo con ironía- ¿estoy quebrantando las reglas? ¿Quién me castigará? ¿Tú? –Miró a Sakura de reojo– ¿tu elegida?

-Sakura no tiene nada que ver, ni tampoco el Clan Li.

Ching negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Sabes, en un principio hacía esto por mi venganza, pero creo que ahora lo que me mueve es el entretenimiento. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que nadie mas puede intentar vencernos en magia, salvo nosotros mismos, claro-. No dijo nada por unos segundos para después agregar-: No tienes idea de lo divertido que es ver caer un clan entero, uno tan fuerte como el Li, además.

-¡Pues yo no lo veo así! –Sakura y los dos reencarnados voltearon hacia Meiling al escucharla gritar con esa osadía tan suya, mientras la chica salía de la burbuja formada por el escudo de Sakura–. Los Li tenemos prácticamente la victoria, tanto así, que el Jefe Ching se vio obligado a huir como un cobarde.

-Ya me había olvidado de ti niña –gruñó girándose hacia Meiling.

-Me avergüenzo de saber que una persona como tú perteneció alguna vez a mi Clan. -Protestó sin reservas con la frente en alto y los ojos rojos llenos de desprecio.

Ching no respondió, sino que solo alzó un dedo al frente de donde emergió una delgada pero afilada vara que salió disparada hacia Meiling. Ella, al ver que eso se acercaba con velocidad, solo se atrevió a cerrar los ojos y girar la cabeza de lado. Pero volvió a abrirlos cuando pasados unos segundos aun no sentía que nada la lastimara y escuchó el golpe seco que hace un objeto al caer. Miró hacia el piso y vio tirada, no muy lejos de ella, la extraña vara completamente congelada.

Por un momento supuso que había sido obra de la Carta Hielo pero comprendió que no era así al ver que Eriol apuntaba hacia ella con su báculo.

-Aún cuentas con esa fría rapidez ¿eh?

-Meiling ¿estás bien? –preguntó Sakura llegando a su lado, a lo que la joven china asintió con lentitud– ¿por qué saliste del escudo? –preguntó esta vez con reproche.

-Deberías hacerle caso niña –terció Ching– y te doy otro consejo: cierra la boca.

-Basta Ching –intervino Eriol– será como tú quieras, arreglaremos esto de una vez por todas.

-¿Tan rápido has cambiado de opinión? –preguntó Ching al inglés– eso es nuevo, creí que seguirías por otro rato intentando convencerme. Ese es tu estilo Clow, siempre quieres que las cosas se hagan como tú lo planeaste.

-Ya te dije que NO soy Clow.

-Veamos que tan persuasivo eres, y si es que puedes llegar a convencerme.

Eriol asintió con decisión, no podía seguir consecuentando esto. Las cosas terminarían esta noche, para bien o para mal, pero terminarían esta noche.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal amigos como les va? Creo que este ha sido el capitulo más ilustrativo de este fic, o al menos uno de ellos. Lo único en lo que me gustaría hacer hincapié, es en el título: <em>¿Reencuentro?<em> porque me gusta verlo como una burla hacia el hecho de que Eriol y Ching en realidad no se conocen, sin embargo mantienen una estrecha relación debido a sus encarnaciones anteriores. No quisiera hablar del capítulo en sí, porque quiero que se queden con sus propias impresiones y no con las mías. Si quieren hacer algún comentario del mismo, o tienen alguna duda, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ;)

*_ Screenager_

La traducción de la canción que puse al principio es mas o menos la siguiente (no quise ponerla al inicio junto con la original en ingles porque ya se vería demasiado cargado), la letra me pareció bastante apropiada para la ocasión.

_¿Quien e__s falso y siempre rodeado?  
>Detén tu grito, nadie puede oírlo.<br>Todos los arañazos de tu piel, no fijan ley._

_Quien fuiste_  
><em>era tan bello.<em>  
><em>Recuerda quien... quien eras.<em>

_Escóndete del espejo, de las grietas y de los recuerdos._  
><em>Escóndete de tu familia, ellos no te conocerán ahora.<em>  
><em>Para todos los agujeros de nuestra alma<em>  
><em>no hospedan emociones.<em>

_Quien fuiste_  
><em>era tan bello<em>  
><em>memorias... de quien eras.<em>

Varios de los personajes pueden entrar dentro de lo descrito en esta canción, sin embargo a mi parecer Ching es uno de los que aplican. Pero al final, eres tu quien decide cual sea este personaje. Y ya lo saben ¡felices lecturas!

Avances (al fin!): Yue y Kerberos vuelven a encontrarse para ir en busca de Sakura, la lucha entre Shaoran y Auki continúa y un líder comienza a dudar del por qué se encuentra en esa situación. Eriol solo quiere terminar con "su" problema de una buena vez.

Próximo capítulo:** Dudas y enfrentamientos**


	16. Dudas y enfrentamientos

"_Siempre quise poder, así la gente importante para mi no me sería arrebatada por nadie nunca mas. Pero... tener poder también pude acarrear catástrofes y también hay cosas que no pueden ser protegidas con tan solo poder"_

_Kurogane -Tsubasa __RESERVoir CHRoNICLE__-_

_**Dudas y enfrentamientos **_

Sus alas se agitaron con vigor en un gesto puro de desesperación, tanto así, que varias de sus plumas se desprendieron cayendo al suelo entre destellos dorados intercalados con los blancos copos de nieve. Volvió a encoger las alas y caminó de un lado a otro casi enterrando las garras en el frío suelo; sus ojos, también del color del oro, parecían expulsar el fuego que tenía acumulado en su interior de sus fauces que mantenían abiertas como si en cualquier momento éstas se abalanzaran sobre algún pobre diablo que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino.

-¡Demonios! -rugió, elevando la cabeza al cielo para encontrarse simplemente con el espectáculo de ver caer la nieve, solo que en esos momentos era imposible para él tratar siquiera de poner atención en eso, ni siquiera sentía la fría humedad que causaban los copos al derretirse sobre su cuerpo. Él solo podía pensar en Sakura... y en como llegar a ella.

Si, en como llegar a ella.

Y es que el pobre guardián Solar ya tenía bastante tiempo de haber sentido a Sakura liberar su magia, lo extraño radicaba en que dicha percepción era tan exacta, que fácilmente podía decir que conjuro o carta usaba su Maestra. Sabía incluso cuanta magia usaba y si ésta le causaba o no agotamiento. Pero si era capaz de saber todo esto ¿cómo entonces no sabía dónde encontrar a Sakura?

¡Eso era precisamente lo frustrante!

Nunca le había pasado algo parecido, era una sensación tan diferente que no sabía como describirlo exactamente, era como si Sakura no estuviera en ningún lugar y en todos a la vez, o como si esa magia que percibía de su dueña no viniera del entorno, sino que podía sentirlo dentro de si mismo, en su corazón. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo.

_-"Concéntrate Kero__, concéntrate"_ -se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y por enésima vez trató de descifrar el paradero de la chica– Sakura, Sakura.

Diez segundos, veinte. Un minuto, quince minutos... nada.

-Grrr...- volvió a ponerse de pie abriendo los ojos en el camino– dónde estás, donde estás, ¡dónde!

No podía ser que esto estuviera pasando ¡no podía ser que esto le estuviera pasando precisamente a él! El ser que desde un principio había acompañado a Sakura en todo momento. Desde aquel bendito día en el que fue despertado, no se había separado por mucho tiempo de ella, la había visto incrementar su magia y astucia mientras capturaba las Cartas Clow, había deseado desparecer la noche del Juicio Final al saber que si intentaba ayudarla sería el equivalente a perderla para siempre. La acompañó en las pruebas que la reencarnación de su antiguo dueño le imponía, viéndola preocuparse (y él también junto con ella) por el dilema que le causaba el no saber que era lo que pasaba esa vez… tanto él como Yue, pusieron su esencia en sus manos en un intento de ayudarla tan solo un poco para cambiar las dos últimas Cartas Clow...

Vio la determinación en su rostro todavía infantil la noche del ataque de la Carta Vacío...

También la vio cambiar a través de los años, su guardarropa cambió, sus amigos cambiaron... las viejas personas que la rodeaban se fueron marchando poco a poco como también poco a poco nuevos rostros entraron en su mundo. Ni siquiera su hermano o la falsa identidad de Yue permanecieron a su lado, ésta separación fue de las que mas impactaron a su dueña, ellos y la repentina desaparición del mocoso. Debía admitir, que aunque ese sujeto no le cayera nada bien, nunca imaginó que hiciera algo que rompiera el corazón de Sakura de ese modo. Desde ese momento ya no pensó igual.

Fue entonces cuando el cambio se dio por completo, la mirada de Sakura cambió, se volvió mas callada y aquellas tiernas expresiones infantiles abandonaron sus facciones por la serenidad de la adolescencia, su sonrisa también cambió por un tiempo hasta que poco a poco volvió a sonreír con ese brillo que la caracterizaba.

Y luego... cuando por fin había vuelto a tomar todas las pequeñas piezas de su mundo y logró volverlo a construir, apareció es tipo Ozai, desequilibrando, debilitando… y cuando pareció que de todos modos los nuevos cimientos habían soportado bien, ese tonto mocoso tuvo que volver para terminar lo que el otro había empezado y fue cuando todo volvió a colapsar.

Por eso era que detestaba tanto a ese mocoso, ni siquiera fue capaz de reconstruir el corazón de Sakura (como era su deber) al verse libre de aquel hechizo. Porque al marcharse, ya le daba a Sakura una razón mas para ser infeliz y el lo notaba, no era ciego. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que lo único que provocaba al volver era causarle mas dolor? ¿No entendía que Sakura necesitaba a alguien a su lado y no solo el consuelo de un papel traído por un ave?

Su desprecio no se debía a un simple rencor del pasado, ya no le importaba que en su niñez le hubiera llamado "muñeco" ni los malos tratos que alguna vez recibió Sakura de su parte. No, este desprecio se lo había ganado a pulso en la actualidad, dándole a entender que Sakura a su lado solo podía esperar sufrimiento y dolor. Nada más.

Por todo esto era que no iba a desistir, seguiría intentando encontrar a su amiga, incluso comenzaría a buscarla por toda la ciudad si era necesario, no podía fracasar o doblegarse, porque ella confiaba en el como el guardián también confiaba en ella. Y no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para encontrarla. Porque él sí estaría a su lado por siempre, porque él no la abandonaría.

Volvió a intentarlo. Puso toda su concentración en el poder de su dueña, buscando... buscando...

Los ojos dorados se abrieron repentinamente al no encontrar precisamente a Sakura, sino sentir que la presencia de la Luna se acercaba muy rápidamente. No esperó a que llegara; en cambio, extendió sus alas y fue a su encuentro.

-Yue -dijo al detenerse frente al ángel plateado en medio del cielo.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?

Al grano, como siempre.

-No lo sé... -respondió Kerberos bajando la mirada con rabia– se que está usando magia pero no puedo encontrarla.

-Igual yo.

Kero alzó la mirada hacia el guardián de la Luna tratando de comprender.

-Debe ser un hechizo -concluyó al fin y Yue asintió levemente.

Ninguno dijo nada por un par de segundos. Repentinamente, los ojos celestes chocaron con los dorados al sentir nuevamente a Sakura usar una Carta y sin esperar un momento más, batieron sus alas a gran velocidad. No necesitaron siquiera decir una sola palabra, simplemente se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde _ahora sabían_ que se encontraba Sakura, pues no tenían otro deber mas que estar junto a ella, aun estando consientes de que no era una coincidencia que ambos fueran capaces de encontrarla tan repentinamente y que seguramente no era mas que una treta de Ching.

Afortunadamente la nieve caía periódica y constante dándole a los guardianes un perfecto escondite en los cielos mientras dejaban Tomoeda a sus espaldas y se acercaban hacia Tokio, sin embargo, no muy lejos de su camino, Kerberos pudo sentir varias presencias pelear y claramente pudo identificar al mocoso y a ese sujeto antipático. Volteó hacia aquella dirección. Una vez mas el mocoso se preocupaba primero por arreglar sus asuntos que por ayudar a Sakura.

-Nuestro deber es ir al lado de nuestra dueña.

La voz de Yue lo sacó de sus pensamientos y desvió sus ojos hacia él. Yue no lo miraba, solo volaba con la vista al frente y con ese serio semblante suyo.

Kerberos Sonrió. ¿Qué acaso Yue creía que quería ir como auxilio del mocoso? No tenía caso sacarlo del error.

-Eso ya lo sé -respondió- más rápido, ya casi llegamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aaggghh!

Tibio y espeso.

Pudo sentir el líquido deslizándose lentamente a través de su pecho y el brazo izquierdo, empapando su ropa con una mancha oscura. No debió distraerse, no debió titubear de ese modo negligente, y ahora pagaba por el error. Afortunadamente la herida no era demasiado profunda y verificó que todavía podía mover su brazo con cierta normalidad si dejaba el dolor a un lado. Pero eso no detenía la sangre que escapaba.

Alejó un segundo sablazo con un hábil desvío de su espada y puso distancia entre su enemigo con un salto hacia atrás.

-Los sentiste ¿verdad? -preguntó el hombre de mirada azul y a continuación negó con la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio –espero que esa herida te enseñe a no distraerte cuando estés en medio de una pelea.

El Jefe Li entrecerró los ojos con enfado al reconocer la verdad en las palabras de Ching, y fue el hecho de que tuviera la razón lo que lo enfureció más. Si esa distracción no se hubiera dado, él no tendría ese corte que comenzaba a la altura del hombro y terminaba escalofriantemente cerca del corazón. Fue gracias a sus rápidos reflejos que aquello no pasó a más, pues sabía que Auki no era de los que dejaban escapar ninguna oportunidad si ésta se daba tan abiertamente.

Sin embargo no pudo evitarlo.

Sentir las presencias de Yue y Kerberos desplazándose tan cerca y a esa velocidad provocó que su mente comenzara a pensar en la situación en que se encontraba Sakura, a la vez que agradecía el hecho de que, aunque Eriol cayera bajo cualquier hechizo que Ching Ma hubiera preparado tan meticulosamente, los guardianes de Sakura ahora estarían ahí para protegerla.

Auki se preparó una vez mas para atacar al Líder del Clan enemigo al ver que todavía se le veía distante, así que sujetó la espada con más fuerza y corrió al frente. Pero no sólo él avanzaba sino que el castaño también había emprendido rumbo hacia su oponente.

Ambas armas chocaron en medio de un estruendo de poderes ocasionando que una fuerte onda saliera disparada tanto de un lado como del otro haciendo que los presentes, tanto si llevaran el apellido Li como Ching, dejaran de combatir por un segundo y fijaran su atención en el acometimiento de sus líderes.

Dicho segundo de silencio les pareció como si fuera toda una eternidad al ver el coraje en el par de ojos almendra así como también en los azules. Y tal vez su embelesamiento habría seguido por mucho más tiempo de no haber sido por el grito que provino de un joven de cabellos negros y ojos de halcón, quien a pesar de haber sufrido también del lapso de admiración hacia los Jefes, fue quien se repuso mas rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios esperan? -gritó y cada hombre salió de su letargo- ¡Esto es una GUERRA!

El recordatorio pareció venir sobrando, pues desde el primer momento en que el silencio fue roto, la actividad volvió a reincidir en cada lugar sabiendo que efectivamente estaban en medio de una lucha. Tenían sus mentes tan ocupadas en sus propios fines que no hicieron caso de, inconscientemente, haber "obedecido la orden" de un joven que no llevaba en su nombre, ninguno de los dos apellidos que rivalizaban esa noche.

Y es que si el Clan Ching era derrotado en esa última batalla y el Jefe de los Li sobrevivía, sería como una sentencia sobre las cabezas de los primeros, sin hablar siquiera de algún tipo de castigo por parte del Concilio, sino que si vencían al pequeño grupo de los Li que habían aparecido esta noche, aún había cierta esperanza de volver a retomar el liderazgo de la guerra y hasta podrían volver a empezar el Clan Ching, mas grande y majestuoso que nuca.

¿Y qué si el Clan Li pertenecía a los Seis Grandes Clanes del Oriente?

Eso no les importaba en absoluto. Su Jefe era el señor Auki y ellos obedecían órdenes.

Sin embargo, ajenos a los pensamientos de sus subordinados, ninguno de los Jefes ponía atención en lo que sucedía a su alrededor e inmediatamente después de haber protagonizado aquel impacto, volvieron a separarse. Uno reponiendo energía y el otro no muy impresionado.

-¿Cansado? -inquirió Ching con voz fría.

-Yo no me preocuparía -musitó Li con su acostumbrada seriedad.

El hijo primogénito de Ching Ma sonrió y bajó su espada ante la sorpresa de Li.

-Cuando imaginaba nuestro encuentro Li, siempre creí que sería una batalla sorprendente. "El famoso heredero del Clan Li", uno de los Clanes mas poderosos de China -envainó la espada en la funda que colgaba de su cinturón– pero ahora me he dado cuenta que no eres más que un muchacho arrogante. Jugando a ser Jefe.

Shaoran también bajó su espada e hizo una mueca que bien pudo haber sido interpretada como una sonrisa.

-Solo un muchacho -repitió.

Auki se encogió en hombros mostrando velada indiferencia.

-¿Dices entonces que solo un muchacho fue el detonador de tu caída? -los ojos almendra del joven brillaron al ver que Ching había dejado de sonreír– si es así, entonces no tengo objeciones.

Auki no hizo gesto alguno de molestia o enfado; era una expresión tan fría que por un momento Shaoran creyó estar delante de Ching padre. Para alejar esa impresión de su mente, continuó hablando.

-Demuestra que no soy digno se esta pelea -extendió los brazos formando una cruz con ellos y con la espada colgándole inerte a un costado- y asesíname.

-Será entonces como tú quieras -, se inclinó al frente y sujetó el mango de su espada- Jefe Li.

Al decir estas palabras desenfundó con rapidez y corrió hacia el frente lanzando una estocada hacia el costado derecho del joven castaño que no tardó en reaccionar y hacer un movimiento de muñeca para tomar su espada con fuerza y al mismo tiempo desviar el certero ataque dibujando un medio círculo con la hoja y contraatacando directo al cuello de Ching. Pero su espada atravesó el éter al agacharse su oponente, con tal facilidad, que parecía que cualquiera sería capaz de esquivar aquel tajo.

Shaoran volvió a alejarse saliendo del alcance de la espada enemiga, pero su oponente no daba cuartel, pues un rayo de luz salió disparado desde la punta de los dedos índice y medio directo hacia el pecho de Li que reaccionó de inmediato arrojando un pergamino amarillo que rozó con la parte plana de su espada.

-¡Ven Dios del Trueno!

Un gran relámpago azul colisionó con el rayo que Auki había lanzado haciendo que ambos ataques se anularan a mitad del camino. No había duda que Auki era bueno tanto en el arte de la espada, como en magia, además de poseer más experiencia que Shaoran y eso se veía en que el más joven ya empezaba a respirar algo agitado, a diferencia de Ching. Y es que a pesar de todo, Shaoran seguía siendo mucho mas joven que el Líder de los Ching y no importaba la insistencia de Ieran Li al declarar que su hijo estaba listo para ser el Jefe de su Clan, pues lo cierto era que no por cualquier cosa se tenía planeado que Shaoran asumiera el cargo a los veinte años; edad en la que sus conocimientos estarían completos como también su entrenamiento físico.

Aquella época en la que hasta los niños podían ser líderes sin levantar escándalos había quedado atrás (como bien quedó claro en su presentación ante los Jefes), en la actualidad, se preparaba al heredero hasta que sus capacidades fueran las suficientes para llevar a toda una familia a su cargo.

Tal vez después de todo, era cierto lo que Auki decía y solo era un niño jugando al jefe... las tardes en las que se debatía con Ozai en Hong Kong ahora le parecían demasiado lejanas, como si hubieran pasado años y no solo unos días. Se sentía débil y cansado, siendo los causantes la presión y responsabilidades que tenía sobre sí y no precisamente la pelea que volvía recomenzar en estos instantes.

Auki atacaba con fuerza y determinación, Shaoran se imaginaba que aquel enojo se debía a sus palabras, aquella burla que tanto había disfrutado, quizá demasiado. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a preguntarse las razones por la que Auki hacía todo esto ¿por qué tanto empeño en eliminar al Clan Li?

Pero no encontró mas respuesta que Ching Ma; ésta persona era la responsable del rencor sin fundamentos de Auki hacia los Li. Y Eriol ya se los había dicho aquella vez: "Makesi juró vengarse de Clow y los Li por igual" y estaba comenzando a cumplir con su palabra empezando por utilizar a su propio hijo. Sin embargo, pensar en esto lo hizo preguntarse una cosa más: ¿por qué el mismo, Shaoran, hacía esto?

Es decir, cuál era el beneficio de la victoria para él. Su clan había estado en la cuerda floja por algún tiempo pero ahora era distinto, no había ningún peligro si los Ching que quedaban lograban escapar. Los suyos habían regresado a la estabilidad desde su regreso y difícilmente volverían al estado de alerta en el que se habían estancado.

Entonces... ¿para que hacía esto?

¿Cuál fue la excusa que se dio a sí mismo? Ah si, capturar a Auki y llevarlo ante el Concilio... y llevarse la victoria de una guerra que no debió haber iniciado desde un principio.

-_Las guerras no tienen sentido_ –pensaba abstraído, apenas esquivando los ataques de Auki– _ésta guerra no tiene sentido._

Tal parecía que el cuerpo del Jefe Li se movía por algún tipo de piloto automático, pues su mente no se encontraba en el mismo lugar que su cuerpo, pensaba en muchas cosas y la última de ellas era seguramente la lucha. El orgullo era el pensamiento que lo invadía. Un sentimiento poderoso sin duda y que en él era todavía mas fuerte que en las demás personas; era el orgullo el que lo había llevado a tomar la negligente decisión de elegir únicamente diez hombres para acompañarlo y así comprobar la superioridad de su Clan, también el orgullo había sido el causante de no haber escapado aquella vez en que Ching Ma llegó al templo en el que se encontraba, siendo que tuvo el tiempo suficiente... ¡Pero Shaoran Li jamás escapa de sus enemigos, no señor!

Que tonto fue. Y ahora se daba cuenta.

Los movimientos del Jefe del Clan Li se volvían poco a poco cada vez más lentos y torpes, dando como resultado que a su herida del hombro se sumaran otras en el brazo y la pierna derecha; las posibilidades de victoria se acortaban al mismo ritmo que la energía perdida.

El dolor lo hizo darse cuenta de que iba perdiendo, como en esos tontos videojuegos, se estaba quedando sin energía en su barra de vida. Derrota. La palabra taladraba incesantemente en su cabeza, y lo más desconcertante era que eso no le molestaba demasiado, no necesitaba la victoria, y las preguntas se repetían en su mente: ¿para qué era necesario todo eso? ¿Cuál era el beneficio de la victoria?

La idea de regresar a China aclamando haber sido el causante de la eliminación de un Clan entero ya no le resultaba tan seductora como en un principio. Solo que la opción secundaria era la Derrota.

¿Y qué si perdía? Como ya había pensado antes, eso no significaría poner en peligro a su propio Clan. Podría dar la orden de retirada, si volvía derrotado nadie podría culparlo, es decir, solo tenía dieciséis años, se escuchaba irónico pero no perdía nada con la derrota, salvo...

-_Sakura_ -pensó repentinamente el castaño– _debo terminar con esto, tengo que encontrarte._

El venerado nombre apareció tan repentinamente en su cerebro que no supo como lo había conectado a sus pensamientos y precisamente eso fue lo que lo hizo despertar totalmente, mas que el dolor o la seguridad de saber que tarde o temprano lo matarían. La principal razón por la que se encontraba ahí, en Japón, era por Sakura. Estar junto a ella, no abandonarla de nuevo. Él lo había prometido.

¿Morir? El no podía morir, no ahora, no lo podía hacer por ella, quien siempre da la cara a los problemas, quien jamás se rinde ante nada ni nadie, tampoco podía hacerlo por los suyos, los hombres que se debatían con valor esa noche bajo sus órdenes, por sus amigos, por su familia, por su honor.

Debía recurrir una vez mas a su orgullo, aunque esta vez concientemente.

Sin embargo, un certero golpe al estómago lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo y su espada salió disparada de su mano. Vio el relampagueante filo de la espada enemiga acercarse ante sus ojos como la luz de una estrella fugaz...

-¡Maldición!

Fue la primera vez que vio a Auki enfadado.

Pues una segunda espada se interponía ante el camino de la primera dando el suficiente tiempo a Shaoran de reincorporarse y recuperar su propia espada. Una vez estando de pie y viéndose protegido por su arma, fue cuando vio al joven de cabellos negros delante de Auki.

De todos modos sin necesidad de haberlo visto, supo desde un principio que se trataba de él. Ozai era la única persona que no estaba bajo sus órdenes y recordaba perfectamente haber dicho, antes de llegar, que no quería absolutamente a nadie interponiéndose en su pelea con Auki, pasara lo que pasara. El orgullo otra vez.

Sin embargo, se sintió enteramente agradecido.

-¡No interfieras! -bramó Ching– esto es entre el chico y yo.

Ozai no respondió pero tenía una mirada severa y determinante, pocas veces Shaoran lo había visto así, una de ellas fue el día que intentaron escapar juntos del encierro de Ching Ma.

-Ozai.

La mirada que le dirigió Ozai por el rabillo del ojo duró solo un momento, al segundo siguiente siguió concentrado en Auki.

-No pienso pasar de largo el hecho de que quieras suicidarte -murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie mas que Shaoran pudiera oírlo.

-No pretendo suicidarme -respondió serio y Ozai volvió a observarlo, solo que esta vez con una mirada llena de ironía.

-Discúlpame si te digo que no te creo -contradijo el moreno– eres mucho mejor que esto.

-¿Terminaron ya su conversación, o prefieren tomar una taza de té?

Ozai miró a Auki, se veía rabioso, sin duda el Líder Ching había estado seguro que el último ataque hacia Shaoran sería el que definiera su victoria y posiblemente así hubiera sido.

-_Suerte para la próxima –_pensó.

-Ozai, vete –de pronto dijo Shaoran.

-No recibo ordenes tuyas Li.

-Por favor Ozai, ve con Sakura.

El moreno se quedó congelado en su sitio al escuchar esa última petición, definitivamente eso no era una orden. Sakura Sakura, la prioridad para el chino siempre era ella, además, Sakura se encontraba con Ching, aquel a quien tanto había buscado. Bajó el arma y lentamente se hizo a un lado.

_-¿Será acaso mi maldición ser siempre quien abandona?_–pensó mientras poco a poco seguía alejándose de Shaoran y Auki.

-¿Sentiste a Yue y Kerberos? -murmuró el castaño, antes de que Ozai se marchara- ¿puedes seguirlos?

-Sí, con toda claridad –respondió y luego se detuvo- cuando vea a Sakura, ¿quieres que le diga algo?

-Solo dile que espere un poco.

No hubo mas palabras y Ozai finalmente tomó la iniciativa de dar la vuelta y empezar a correr, Shaoran tomó aire y encaró a Ching, quien no hizo movimiento alguno en contra del moreno, solo se mantenía de pie como si Ozai no existiera, como si no diera por entendido que prácticamente el muchacho estaba huyendo delante suyo.

-Parece que tu niñera te ha abandonado -musitó Auki cuando Ozai estuvo lo suficientemente lejos– no habrá mas interrupciones.

Sujetó su espada y se dispuso a avanzar…

-No debes preocuparte por eso Ching.

La voz grave y templada de Shaoran Li lo detuvo. Y es que la manera tan firme y segura con la que dejo salir sus palabras no coincidían con la forma pausada y lastimera con la que hablaría cualquier persona que ha recibido las lesiones por las que sufría Li.

-Como tú mismo dijiste no habrá mas interrupciones -Shaoran alzó la espada que antes había pertenecido a su padre y se colocó de perfil-, te aseguro que en adelante tendrás mi entera atención y también esa batalla sorprendente por la que tanto has ansiado.

-Sentimiento que pareces compartir conmigo Li -entonces sonrió, con una sonrisa que Shaoran no pudo descifrar.

-Tal vez.

Ching volvió a sonreír y con una velocidad que impresionaría a cualquiera llegó hasta donde Li estaba parado y lanzó un ataque directo con su espada, Shaoran lo recibió bloqueándolo con su propia espada ocasionando que ambos quedaran cara a cara.

-Veo que tu entusiasmo creció considerablemente -susurró Auki todavía con esa extraña sonrisa –te ves más decidido, incluso reaccionaste más rápido que antes, me pregunto qué lo ocasionó -miró de reojo su entorno- ¿el esfuerzo que tu gente hace esta noche?

Shaoran también desvió la vista hacia los hombres que luchaban con valentía a pesar de ser superados en número, en casi toda la pelea con Auki no se había tomado el tiempo de observar a esos combatientes.

-No. Dudo mucho que sea eso -se respondió Auki a sí mismo- tiene que ver con las presencias de hace un rato ¿no? -Shaoran entrecerró los ojos ¿Acaso Auki había alcanzado a escuchar las palabras que compartió con Ozai?–. Me parece que acerté.

-No creo que eso sea muy importante ahora –respondió el castaño empujando su espada hacia al frente alejando a Auki de esta manera.

Mientras tanto, Auki le dio la razón al no replicar nada y empezando nuevamente la batalla, con esa misma sonrisa que tanto desconcertaba a Li, sin embargo para Ching, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez mejor.

_-__Tal vez me equivoqué contigo Li… _-pensó al volver a chocar espadas con su contrincante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de las espadas al chocar llegó con facilidad hasta él a pesar de llevar una buena distancia recorrida. Trató de hacer oídos sordos para así no ceder a la tentación de darse media la vuelta y deshacer el camino andado. Se concentró con más ahínco en el rastro de magia que seguía, Yue y Kerberos tenían una presencia algo singular por lo que hacía su búsqueda más fácil, o al menos más fácil para alguien como él, quien había dedicado bastante tiempo al estudio espiritual, o al menos cuando todavía vivían sus padres y éstos le enseñaban. Por ésta razón podía seguir el destello de magia de los guardianes de Sakura sin importar que ya había transcurrido algo de tiempo desde que pasaran físicamente por esos lugares; sin embargo, si no se daba prisa en encontrar el lugar donde estaban, entonces la magia se perdería y sería imposible encontrarlos.

Los sonidos de la pelea por fin se perdieron a sus espaldas y aceleró mas el paso, no le había gustado mucho dejar a Shaoran atrás pero al escuchar la determinación en su voz cuando escuchó el mensaje para la castaña, supo que el joven Jefe de los Li haría cuanto estuviera en sus manos para salir bien librado de la pelea y acudir hasta donde ella se encontrase.

Se detuvo un momento y conjuró un hechizo que dejó una marca en el suelo, la magia no se perdería hasta dentro de un par de horas y mas adelante Shaoran sería capaz de seguir el camino fácilmente. Continuó con la misma rutina durante un largo camino hasta que pudo sentir claramente tres presencias mágicas en conflicto.

-Es asombroso -murmuró para sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Candentes llamaradas envolvieron su cuerpo con tremenda rapidez, sin embargo, con la misma velocidad fue que se liberó de dicha celda abrasadora. El daño fue nulo, ni una quemadura era visible en su piel, ni siquiera sus ropas sufrieron desgaste alguno. En cambio, elevó ambas manos sobre su cabeza y volvió a bajarlas con fuerza.

De entre la nieve del suelo, comenzó a emerger una especie de líquido negro y espeso que se dirigió en contra del mago de anteojos. Éste, al ver tal amenaza, cerró el puño izquierdo y lo acercó a su boca donde susurró unas palabras rápidas para después abrirlo y arrojar lo que parecían ser pequeñas rocas rojas. Estas diminutas piedras volaron, y al hacer contacto con el líquido (que ya estaba por alcanzar al mago), aminoraron primero su avance y luego prosiguieron a desvanecerlo por completo.

En estos momentos, tanto las personas como los guardianes se hallaban al aire libre, el salón en el cual se encontraban había recibido demasiados daños, además de no tener la suficiente resistencia para soportar la cantidad de poder con la que se jugaba. En el exterior el viento arreciaba con fuerza y aunque la nieve había cesado de caer, había dejado atrás un delgado manto blanco cubriéndolo todo.

-¿No te parece divertido Clow? -inquirió de pronto Ching con los ojos desorbitados de emoción al ver su magia detenida- ¿hace cuánto que tenías un duelo como éste?

Eriol permaneció en silencio, su rostro siempre sonriente y gentil se mantenía serio y sin emociones, quería terminar lo mas rápido que le fuera posible y así evitar que mas personas inocentes resultaran heridas.

Desvió un poco la mirada hacia su derecha donde Sakura se encontraba de pie y sujetando firmemente el báculo mágico de la estrella. Ese momento era posiblemente el único en el que tal vez hubiera sonreído. Ver a Sakura con esa entereza y determinación emanando de sus hermosos ojos verdes era algo que definitivamente lograba tranquilizarlo y lo hacía reafirmar la buena decisión que había tomado en su anterior vida al escoger a Sakura como la nueva dueña del Libro "The Clow".

Yue y Kerberos se hallaban a cada flanco de la chica en una posición claramente protectora, no se necesitaba ser un experto para notarlo. Sin embargo, la llegada de los guardianes solo había aumentado la preocupación en Sakura (esto quedaba mas que claro para Eriol) y también un poco en él mismo pues aunque era cierto que nunca antes había protagonizado una contienda como ésta (o al menos mientras llevaba el apellido Hiragizawa) también sabía que ninguno de los dos, ni él ni Ching, habían usado sus habilidades hasta su punto máximo y mantenía las esperanzas de que, junto a Sakura, serían capaces de reducir a Ching sin necesidad de que esto pasara, pero con la llegada de los guardianes, aumentaban las razones para creer que esta sería una larga noche. Eriol siempre había creído que entre menos implicados, las cosas serían mejor, si acorralaban mucho a Ching se corría el riesgo de desatar algo muy peligroso.

Desvió esta vez la mirada hacia un punto a las espaldas de Ching, el lugar donde Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon custodiaban a una menuda jovencita china. Si comenzaba a esforzarse en serio y las cosas se le salían de control, Meiling podía resultar herida. Definitivamente esa no era una opción.

Por otro lado, no podía dejar de pasar por alto el hecho de que sus sentidos parecían estar en un estado de somnolencia, ya no solo se le dificultaba el sentir presencias mágicas (pues con la llegada repentina de Yue y Kerberos pudo comprobar que definitivamente había algo mal en él), sino que también necesitaba de un poco mas de concentración para recurrir a hechizos que antes podía hacer con los ojos cerrados.

-Tenemos compañía -la voz fría de Ching resonó a través del viento que no daba tregua.

Aquella declaración fue una sorpresa mas para Eriol. El no se había percatado.

Sakura por su parte alzó un poco más la cabeza y el nombre de Shaoran brotó de sus labios en un susurro inaudible incluso hasta para sus guardianes. Pero no era la figura de Shaoran Li la que se acercaba.

-Ozai -confirmó Ching– me habría sorprendido demasiado si no hubieras aparecido esta noche.

Eriol observó cómo el muchacho se acercaba despacio, evaluando pero al mismo tiempo atento a cualquier inconveniente, se le veía un poco cansado. Dio un suspiro, Li no se veía por los alrededores pero estaba seguro que tarde o temprano se presentaría.

-¿Te resulto demasiado molesto? –preguntó Ozai mientras se acercaba.

Ching agitó una mano como si espantara una mosca.

-No puedo negar que tus intervenciones me parecieron entretenidas hasta cierto punto- confesó.

Sus palabras y su manera de hablar parecían como las de un hombre que se acaba de encontrar con un viejo conocido y no de alguien en medio de una batalla mágica.

-Ya que mencionas eso... -prosiguió Ozai con la misma calma de su enemigo causando que un escalofrío recorriera a Sakura. Eso no era bueno, algo dentro de ella se lo advertía y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que ella supiera del rencor que Ozai le guardaba a Ching- me he estado preguntando… -las palabras brotaban con naturalidad– todo este tiempo creí que ibas en busca de objetos mágicos, de poder... ahora se que no es así, sin embargo...

Parecía que no podía seguir formulando la pregunta que tenía en mente ¿Sería porque no encontraba las palabras?

-Hubo varias ocasiones en las que evité que Figg robara algún talismán o sello... se le veía realmente molesto y asustado cada vez que esto pasaba y me preguntaba ¿por qué sería? Es decir, eso nunca te interesó en realidad.

Ching lo evaluó por un par de segundos, como pensando si responderle o no. Al final habló una vez más.

-Esa era la parte en la que no me resultaba tan entretenido. Primero debería aclarar que Figg no era tan tonto como parecía, lo cierto es que su deber principal era buscar información con la que pudiera encontrar a Clow, y como bien supones, sus débiles intentos resultaban siempre infructuosos. Después de ver que conservaba el Zafiro de Senin aquella vez que visité tu templo, comprendió que una buena manera de reducir mí molestia, era traer algo a cambio.

Los puños de Ozai se cerraron con fuerza a sus costados al escuchar la mención de su templo y el Zafiro de Senin, el cual pendía en esos momentos del cuello de Ching en una larga cadena plateada.

-Esa ocasión -comenzó Ozai, solo que esta vez hablaba con los dientes y mandíbula apretados de ira– fuiste tú en persona. No lo enviaste a él.

Ching meneó la cabeza.

-Tu templo era diferente de todo lo demás.

-No hay necesidad de esto.

Ozai giró su atención hacia Eriol, quien había interrumpido.

-Me sorprendes en verdad Clow -volvió a tomar la palabra Ching- ¿no crees que el muchacho merece saber? Estoy seguro que tú ya debes tener una teoría, incluso creí que ya se la habías mencionado.

El silencio reinó por un breve momento, Sakura simplemente se sentía cada vez mas confundida al igual que Ozai.

-No deberías…

-Continúa -se dirigió Ozai a Ching ignorando las palabras del inglés -¿Por qué el templo era diferente?

-¿Ni siquiera lo deduces por ti mismo muchacho? ¿Debo recordarte a lo que se dedicaban los tuyos?

-Magia espiritual -respondió mecánicamente.

-Por lo tanto, los adecuados para ayudarme a encontrar a quien buscaba. Solo ellos podían localizar sin error el alma de Clow.

-Eso va en contra de las reglas -sentenció el joven sin saber que esas mismas palabras habían sido pronunciadas seis años atrás por su padre.

-Traté de convencerlos para que ignoraran esa absurda regla durante varias horas, hasta que empecé a impacientarme. Y ya sabes como terminó la historia.

Para entonces los dientes de Ozai rechinaban de rabia y con la mano derecha desenvainó la espada.

Sus pensamientos revoloteaban tan rápido en su cabeza que no supo como podía enlazarlos unos con otros, sin embargo, sin saber exactamente cómo, todo quedó claro para él. Independientemente si esto era bueno o no.

La razón, la verdadera razón por la que sus amigos, sus maestros y sus padres habían muerto no era por el Zafiro de Senin ni su codiciado poder. La causa de que en esos momentos se encontrara ahí de pie y con una espada en la mano, arma que seguramente jamás habría empuñado de haber seguido bajo las enseñanzas de sus padres, eran precisamente éstos últimos. Su padre era, seguramente el único con la sabiduría y el suficiente control espiritual para ser capaz de encontrar un alma entre los billones que poblaban el planeta.

Y esa había sido su sentencia de muerte.

-Juro… -musitó apretando la espada hasta que sus manos se pusieron blancas– juro… -repitió pero esta vez mas alto- ¡Juro que pagarás por lo que hiciste!

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

><p>Si si, el fin se acerca. Poco a poco se escabulle hasta que de pronto ya lo tenemos a un lado nuestro, pero alguna vez tendría que pasar ¿cuántos capítulos creen que falten para el final? ¿alguna apuesta? xD<p>

Ahora si les hablaré de mis impresiones al escribir este capítulo. Lo más importante para mí fue Kerberos y sus pensamientos extremadamente negativos hacia Shaoran. Parte de las razones por las que involucré a Kero mas emocionalmente (y sobre todo de esa forma tan hostil), fue por el cansancio de verlo en casi todos los fanfics (repito: casi) como un personaje que solo se encarga de las "bromas" de la ocasión (lo sé, también me declaro culpable), ya era hora de que me lo tomara más seriamente.

Habitualmente este espacio está reservado para los "**Avances**" pero esta vez seré malvada y no adelantaré nada, haha, pero eso no me quita que les desee unas muy felices lecturas :D

Próximo capítulo:** Dolor**

Pd. Gracias por incluirme en sus alertas y favoritos, espero ser merecedora de eso.


	17. Dolor

_I'm frightened by what __I see _

_But somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come _

_Immobilized by my fear _

_And soon to be blinded by tears _

_I__can stop the pain if I will it all away __If _

_I will it all away_

_..._

_Estoy asustada por lo que veo _

_Pero de alguna manera sé _

_Que hay mucho más por venir _

_Inmovilizada por mi miedo _

_Y pronto cegada por las lágrimas _

_Puedo detener el dolor si deseo que se vaya _

_Si deseo que se vaya_

_Evanescence__ -Whisper_

_**Dolor**_

Apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que ya los nudillos de sus manos estaban totalmente en blanco y sentía sus uñas enterrase con dureza en la piel de su palma. Pero eso no le dolía, pues era más grande aquel sentimiento de impotencia, el que le carcomía hasta los huesos. ¿Por qué no se acaba todo esto de una buena vez?

Lo único que consolaba un poco a Meiling, es que no era la única sin poder hacer nada, Ruby y Spinel también tenían que mantenerse al margen (culpa suya, por cierto) ya que Eriol les había ordenado no apartarse de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia y de este modo poder "protegerla".

Frunció el ceño al pensarlo. Se sentía como una niña de seis años o incluso tal vez más pequeña, pues a esa edad fue cuando comenzó a entrenar las artes marciales. El golpe seco del cuerpo de Ozai al caer al suelo le alteró los nervios, prefirió retirar la mirada del lugar para no sentirse mas desesperada, pero no pudo durar mucho tiempo de ese modo y terminó volviendo a mirar en dirección a la pelea.

Ozai ya estaba de pie nuevamente y atacaba con dureza. Afortunadamente Ching era superado en número, aún si Ruby y Spinel no hacían nada, todavía quedaban Eriol, Ozai, Sakura y los guardianes de ésta última. Pero no por eso el hombre se veía en apuros; en cambio, parecía disfrutar del momento.

Lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos pasaba en ocasiones demasiado rápido; Sakura y Ozai saltaban de un lado a otro esquivando ataques múltiples conjurados por Ching; Yue y Kerberos volaban por los alrededores, en ocasiones protegiendo a Sakura y en otras tratando de atacar a Ching. Finalmente, Eriol parecía ser quien menos se movía pero no así se trataba del que menos utilizara su magia, si alguien pudiera acercársele lo suficiente y poder observarlo con atención, notaría enseguida el esfuerzo que su rostro ocultaba con tanto éxito.

Entonces hubo un breve momento de silencio y quietud, Yue y Kerberos se miraron.

Eriol notó aquello.

-¡Deténganse! –gritó Ozai al ver que los Guardianes se lanzaban una vez más en contra de Ching.

Sakura miró a Ozai aterrada, nunca lo había escuchado gritar así. Desvió entonces su mirada hacia sus guardianes.

Tanto el león como el ángel se lanzaban a través del viento uno con fuego naciendo de su garganta y el otro con hielo creándose sobre ambas manos, sin embargo, un segundo antes de hacer contacto con el objetivo de su ataque, unos relámpagos de luz se crearon envolviendo a las criaturas.

Pero no solamente eso ocurrió, pues esos mismos relámpagos se formaron justo donde Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun se encontraban de pie.

-¡Ruby! ¡Spinel! -gritó entonces Meiling horrorizada.

Ching sonrió por un breve momento y elevó las manos juntas sobre su cabeza, donde los rayos de la Luna ayudaron a notar lo que éste sostenía.

El Zafiro de Senin brilló gracias al satélite natural de la tierra para que después éste despidiera su propio brillo azul.

-No, Dios mío, por favor no –suplicaba Sakura mientras corría hacia Yue y Kerberos –Escudo, ¡protégelos!

Pero aquello no sirvió de nada, pues todo lo que estaba sucediendo ya había sido previsto por Ching Ma, los poderes de la carta Escudo rebotaron sobre los rayos haciendo que se convirtiera en carta una vez mas, dejando a sus guardianes a merced de los poderes del Zafiro.

Eriol por otro lado, había decidido utilizar una maniobra diferente y atacó directamente a Ching.

_No lo lograrás, no lo harás__._

Pensó mientras corría y empujaba su mano derecha hacia adelante, por donde una especie de ráfaga de viento salió disparada en pos de Ching. Ozai sintió aquel poder avanzar y no pudo evitar el sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

¿Era este el poder del Mago Clow?

Los ojos de Ching observaron cómo este poder se acercaba, pero aun así no bajó sus manos, el Zafiro continuaba brillando.

Justo cuando el contacto era inminente, un círculo se dibujó bajo sus pies y una columna de luz se elevó hasta los cielos. Aquel poder que habría hecho trastabillar hasta el más valiente, chocó sobre aquella columna como las olas del mar sobre las rocas inamovibles.

Todo aquello sucedió al mismo tiempo que Sakura llegaba con sus guardianes. Levantó las manos y trató de pasar a través de los rayos.

-Sakura aléjate –rugió Kerberos al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se opacaban y una marca azul comenzaba a teñirse en su pata izquierda.

-No lo haré -gimió la castaña a punto casi de echarse a llorar.

-Hazlo –secundó Yue con voz débil y la cabeza agachada, ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada para observar el valor de Sakura, tenía una opresión que viajaba a través de todos sus músculos. Sakura ya tenía las manos rojas y estaban comenzando a sangrar.

Entonces sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura, alejándola de sus guardianes.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó con frustración, peleando, retorciéndose, tratando de soltarse de ese agarre.

-Sakura por favor.

La voz de Ozai se escuchaba apagada, casi cansada.

-No puedo hacerlo –murmuró ella- no quiero, no los abandonaré.

-Te estás lastimando –un momento de silencio-. Por favor, sabes que puedes ayudarlos a liberarse.

Sakura dejó de pelear y Ozai se arriesgó a soltarla, pero ella no volvió a avanzar, sino que calló sobre sus rodillas. ¿Ésta es la clase de Maestra que era? No podía siquiera proteger a sus seres queridos.

-Maldito.

Levantó la mirada al escuchar a Eriol decir aquello con tanto rencor en sus palabras.

La columna de luz se había diluido y los rayos que rodeaban a los guardianes también desaparecieron.

Los cuatro guardianes estaban de pie. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ching volvió a colgarse el Zafiro al cuello.

-Vengan aquí –dijo.

Y ellos obedecieron.

-No hablarán y atacarán a sus maestros.

Yue y Kerberos volaron directamente hacia Sakura mientras Spinel y Ruby se dirigían hacia Eriol.

-¡Sakura, salta! –gritó Ozai al ver una llamarada dirigirse hacia ellos.

La castaña no esperó a escuchar aquello dos veces y cada uno se movió al lado contrario del otro.

Eriol sin embargo, permaneció en su lugar, pues sus guardianes parecían detenerse por un escudo creado por el inglés.

-¿Es éste tu plan malvado? –se burló Eriol- ¿usar a nuestros guardianes en contra nuestra?

Ching arrugó el ceño. Sin embargo, Eriol sabía que eso no era todo, lo supo desde el momento en el que no pudo percibir su presencia y ahora ese último ataque que había lanzado había sido claramente mucho más débil de lo que había querido.

_Estoy bajo la influencia de una maldición._

Pensó. Sin embargo era más fácil llegar al problema que a la solución.

Mientras tanto, la pantera y la mariposa humana atacaban una y otra vez tratando de atravesar el escudo sin éxito alguno, Eriol los miró por un momento y volvió a hablarle al hombre extranjero.

-¿No crees que por ser sus dueños somos más fuertes que ellos?

Se burlaba a pesar de no tener idea de cómo salir de aquella situación y eso lo asustaba.

-Tienes razón –suspiró finalmente Ching- pero también esperaba divertirme un poco más a causa de esto. Tendré que adelantar las cosas un poco.

Levantó su mano izquierda y unas volutas de denso humo comenzaron a rodearla, el humo se concentró cada vez más hasta que se solidificó y tomó la forma de una esfera del tamaño de una toronja, la cual flotaba vacilante.

-Te he traído un regalo, viejo amigo.

Eriol enarcó una ceja. Hizo un movimiento con su mano y el escudo que lo separaba de Spinel y Ruby desapareció, en cuanto ambos guardianes estuvieron frente a él, colocó una mano sobre las caras de cada uno de ellos a lo que ambos cayeron aparentemente inconscientes.

El mago hizo todo esto con la vista fija en Ching. Sakura por su parte, había decidido detener a Yue y Kerberos con la Carta Bosque. Tal y como había dicho Eriol, aquello no fue difícil para ella.

Ching Ma, por su parte, hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano izquierda y la esfera flotó hasta quedar justo frente a Eriol quien se limitó a verla con aire especulativo.

-Vamos Clow, tómala.

Eriol sonrió como solo el sabía hacerlo.

-Preferiría no hacerlo -. Miró la esfera una vez más y sus ojos brillaron. –Me da la impresión que si lo hago, no va a agradarme lo que sucederá.

-Sabía que dirías algo así.

Eriol volvió a sonreír, Ching solo lo miró a los ojos.

-De todos modos quise darte la oportunidad de hacerlo por tu cuenta -dijo después de un suspiro de impaciencia– será entonces a mi manera.

Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó tan rápido que ninguno de los tres, Sakura, Eriol u Ozai, pudieron dar siquiera un paso antes de que terminara.

Ching se esfumó al dar media vuelta y apareció justo detrás de la chica de cabellos negros, quien no se había dado cuenta de esto hasta que sintió como un brazo le rodeaba los hombros con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando pudo entonces sentir el cuerpo de Ching a sus espaldas.

-¡MEILING! –gritó Eriol.

-¡Suéltame!

La chica luchó en contra del brazo que la inmovilizaba pero solo consiguió que la apretara con más fuerza, todo aquello fue extraño, pues sabía que para ella era demasiado sencillo deshacerse de él, solo tenía que hacer cierto movimiento con la muñeca y eso era todo. Pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Algún hechizo? Seguramente.

-Si alguna vez pudo haber existido algo que me hiciera dudar que tú eres Clow, es precisamente esto –gritó Ching con tranquilidad hacia donde estaba parado Eriol-. Me sorprendió bastante el interés que pareces tener por esta jovencita. Tú, quien jamás se involucró demasiado con las personas –rió de mala gana aunque fue obvio que forzó el gesto-. Ahora mírate, preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a una simple niña sin poder alguno. Puede que sea alguien influyente por su sangre y el apellido que lleva, pero de todos modos, no deja de ser una simple persona corriente y sin importancia.

Eriol apretaba los dientes con fuerza conforme a las palabras de su enemigo avanzaban y por primera vez en la noche el enfado cubrió por completo sus siempre cuidadas facciones. Ching por otro lado se veía tan inexpresivo como siempre.

-Tenía planeado usar a tu elegida para convencerte, -miró hacia Sakura- pero esta noche me he dado cuenta que tu atención recae con insistencia en esta jovencita. Sin mencionar que aquella vez fue junto a ella con quien apareciste.

-Suéltala -ordenó con la voz modulada y controlada, aunque con un tono bastante atemorizante.

-Sabes bien que eso no funcionará -reprobó sin amedrentarse-, casi puedo ver la velocidad por la que te corren las ideas en la cabeza. Mides cada ángulo, cada posición, cualquier pequeño punto por el que puedas deshacerte de mí sin lastimar a esta tonta.

Se detuvo un poco saboreando cada expresión de odio en Eriol.

-La razón por la que no has hecho algo hasta ahora es porque no encontraste nada ¿cierto? Sabes que al mínimo movimiento tuyo ella morirá. Que no voy a dudar en hacerlo. Lo sabes bien.

Ozai y Sakura simplemente se mantenían quietos, no tenían ni idea de lo que ellos podían hacer. Ching tenía razón, tenía la situación en sus manos.

-Toma la esfera Clow -repitió, esta vez cortante.

Eriol miró a Meiling y sin previo aviso soltó el báculo dorado que cayó al suelo limpiamente, para después extender las manos al frente, acercándose a la peculiar esfera.

-¡No! -chilló Meiling al mismo tiempo que Sakura daba un paso al frente.

Eriol se detuvo y le sonrió con melancolía.

-¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué es lo que le ocurrirá? -preguntó la china entre gemidos y lágrimas que comenzaron a salir a borbotones.

-Su magia le será retirada.

Eriol miró a Ching con incredulidad en un principio, sin embargo, después comprendió. Makesi era listo, sin duda.

Meiling pareció calmarse un poco, o al menos había dejado de llorar, pero de todos modos seguía preocupada. Si Ching ya era poderoso sólo con su propio poder ¿Qué pasaría si también se adueñaba de la magia de Eriol, la reencarnación del Mago Clow?

El mago de anteojos extendió las manos una vez más hacia la esfera de cristal pero se detuvo a unos milímetros de tocarla. Miró entonces a Sakura.

-Confío en ti, lo sabes.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos pero Eriol ya no la veía a ella sino que sus ojos se volvieron a posar en Meiling.

-Te quiero Meiling- dijo con voz alta y clara pero repentinamente las palabras que intercambió con Tomoyo acudieron a su mente –discúlpame, pero eso no es del todo cierto.- Sonrió con amargura-. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Una última lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la joven extranjera.

¿Por qué sentía esas palabras como una despedida?

No. Debía de ser su imaginación…

Por fin las manos hicieron contacto con la superficie redonda y una burbuja transparente rodeó el cuerpo del mago occidental. La esfera dejó de parecer de cristal, pues un extraño humo azul comenzó a aparecer en su interior al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Eriol se ponían negros, llenando el globo ocular de una oscuridad completa.

-¡Eriol! -gritó Meiling cayendo de rodillas. Ni siquiera puso atención en qué momento Ching la había soltado- lo siento, ¡lo siento tanto...! esto es culpa mía -se cubrió la cara con las manos volviendo a sollozar- no debí… venir, solo soy un estorbo, siempre lo he sido…

-Meiling… -musitó Sakura con dolor al ver la frágil imagen de la muchacha tirada en el suelo cubierto de nieve.

¡Pobrecita! No sabía si Meiling correspondía a los sentimientos de Eriol, pero sí sabía que de todas formas era muy doloroso para ella verlo así, porque la misma Sakura sentía también ese pesar en su corazón. Cerró los ojos en un arrebato de furia y dolor ¿Cuántas personas más tenían que sufrir?

Se giró para quedar de frente a Ching al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos encontrándose con que Ozai estaba a su lado empuñando su espada con firmeza.

-Parece que quedamos solo tú y yo Sakura -murmuró el ambarino con una sonrisa desafiante y a la vez alentadora.

-_Solo tu y yo_- repitió Sakura en su mente encontrando por fin el momento para preguntar aquello que tanto deseaba saber –… Shaoran, el está…

-Primero debe terminar otro asunto Sakura -respondió antes de que Sakura dijera otra palabra– quería que te dijera, que solo esperes un poco. Confiemos en él, pues estoy seguro que llegará pronto.

La castaña sonrió mientras asentía; de nuevo miró a Meiling pero esta vez la vio al lado de los guardianes de Eriol. Ahí se encontraba ella, hincada al lado de esos seres que había conocido y a los que les había tomado cariño con tanta rapidez.

Sakura retiró la mirada, pues Meiling había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, nunca antes la había visto llorar, ese día se había encontrado con reacciones que nunca antes había visto en sus amigos.

-Debemos seguir, Sakura- murmuró Ozai tratando en lo posible de que sus palabras sonaran con optimismo –hay que seguir de pie.

Las risas de Ching perforaron los oídos de Sakura y Ozai.

-Ahora que Clow está fuera del camino ¿creen todavía que ustedes pueden hacer algo? -volvió a reír esta vez con una risa verdadera y un destello de locura en los ojos. Esa clase de locura que solo el frenesí de la victoria podía ocasionar.

Ozai, por otro lado, apretó los dientes y Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Qué si podían hacer algo? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

El día que Sakura terminó de convertir las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura llegó como un rayo a su cabeza "la verdad es que también tenía planeado dormirlos a ustedes, pero se han vuelto muy fuertes", había dicho Eriol en aquel entonces, así que seguramente se esforzó en ese hechizo de sueño que había conjurado sobre Tomoeda, lo que demostraba que Sakura había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la magia de Eriol. Y si Clow había derrotado una vez a Makesi en el pasado y ella había resistido y a la vez contrarrestado uno de los hechizos de Eriol, reencarnación de Clow, ¿no significaba que tenía lo necesario para enfrentar esta vez a Ching, reencarnación de Makesi?

"Confío en ti, lo sabes"

Eriol no se equivocaba, ella era fuerte. Lo sería por él y para que su sacrificio no fuera innecesario, por Yue y Kero, para liberarlos lo más pronto posible, por Ozai que había sufrido ya lo suficiente, por Meiling, Tomoyo… por Shaoran, se sentiría orgulloso de ella seguramente.

_Solo tengo que conf__iar en las cartas y en mí misma._

-Aún falta tiempo para que Clow pierda todo su poder -observó Ching interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura– puedo divertirme un poco con ustedes. Después… tendré otro tipo de diversión.

-¡Veamos si esto te parece divertido!

Los ataques de Ozai eran fieros y seguros, el filo de la espada aumentaba su amenaza conforme avanzaba la pelea, Ching se veía en apuros al no contar con algún báculo o espada que desviara los sablazos que amenazaban su persona, que contrario a las apariencias, se movía ágilmente y esquivando con limpieza las estocadas.

Sakura no se quedó atrás, activó la carta Disparo ayudándole a Ozai a limitar los movimientos de Ching ante los ataques de la Carta y el espadachín por igual. Pero el hombre se escabulló de ambos ataques con una habilidad inusitada para un hombre de su edad y enseguida recitó un corto conjuro que desenterró varias rocas de la nieve. Dichas rocas se elevaron y se unieron unas a otras formando una extraña criatura, la cual era un poco más alta que un hombre adulto. El ser avanzó sin vacilar hacia la joven japonesa.

Al ver esto, Ozai hizo un ademán de ir en su ayuda.

-No Ozai -intervino la joven– yo arreglaré esto.

El joven observó como la chica se debatía contra el monstruo creando prácticamente uno propio utilizando la carta Tierra. Sin duda era poderosa.

-De nuevo solos tú y yo -dijo el hombre de mayor edad en voz alta para hacerse escuchar entre los sonidos de golpes, pues ambas criaturas chocaban y se estrellaban en el suelo y árboles haciendo la tierra temblar- ¿no te trae recuerdos?

-Esta vez no será igual que la anterior -respondió Ozai dándole cara.

-Siendo sinceros, estoy consiente del aumento de tu poder, pero aún así…

-No me importa –interrumpió– recuperaré el Zafiro a como dé lugar.

-¿El Zafiro? -repitió algo sorprendido– siempre imaginé que tu meta principal era asesinarme.

-Y lo era, sin duda lo era -la voz se le tornó amarga al afirmarlo- pero para esta noche las cosas han cambiado. No vales la pena. Ninguna persona obsesionada con algo tan absurdo como lo es una estúpida venganza merece siquiera que se le tome en cuenta, -los ojos de Ching se entrecerraron al escucharlo- no seré igual a ti en ningún sentido, a mis padres no les hubiera gustado que mi alma terminara como la tuya Ching.

-Conmovedor -se burló.

-Ciertamente -coincidió el joven causando mas sorpresa en el hombre– el convivir con estos chicos parece que me ha ablandado un poco.

Ching levantó la cabeza con ingenio y cierta incredulidad.

-¿Simplemente no los usaste como a las demás personas que te has encontrado en el camino? Usaste a Li para escapar, quisiste usar a esa niña para intentar derrotarme y has usado a muchos otros antes que a ellos -al decir esto sonrió con ironía– y ahora vienes y me hablas de esa tontería de lazos amistosos.

-Tal vez ese fue el plan inicial, vine a Japón en busca de una aliada pero…- sonrió con cierta melancolía– creo que me salió el tiro por la culata.

Bastante gracioso. Pensó Ozai irónicamente. Jamás se imaginó, ni en sus sueños más descabellados, que pudiera tener una conversación de ese tipo precisamente con el hombre a quien más odiaba.

Supo entonces que ese era el momento, no tendría otra oportunidad porque esta vez Ching no se llevaría prisioneros, la curiosidad que pudo haber tenido en aquel entonces por conocer el poder completo del Zafiro de Senin ya no serviría, esta vez el objetivo de aquel hombre era el asesinato.

El suelo temblaba y sonoros golpes retumbaban en el ambiente debido a la enardecida pelea de los seres hechos de roca y tierra, sin embargo Ozai y Ching no se retiraron la mirada uno del otro ni un solo segundo.

-_Un golpe, tiene que ser un golpe _-se repetía mentalmente el joven de mirada amarilla.

Tenía que ser preciso para recuperar el Zafiro y después podría empezar una verdadera pelea con Ching. Pero antes de intentar cualquier movimiento tenía que arrebatarle ese control sobre si mismo. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos solo que ahora podía ver los colores del aura de Ching. Estaba tranquilo, irradiaba seguridad y confianza, Ching sabía que sin Clow la partida estaba decidida.

Ozai sonrió. El no pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Sabes Ching? –Comenzó a decir mientras daba pasos a un lado y al otro– hace poco escuché una historia, digamos que bastante vieja.

Ching Ma frunció un poco el ceño. Los fuertes golpes aún resonando en el fondo.

-¿Te sorprende? De seguro ni la mitad de lo que yo mismo estuve. Esta historia me la contó un amigo en común que tenemos, así es, Hiragizawa en ocasiones resulta bastante hablador.

-No te atreverás…

-¿Eras así de perdedor como para ser rechazado por la chica que te gustaba? –interrumpió el chico ignorando la furia que desbordaba el hombre-. O tal vez tan perdedor como para ser siempre eclipsado por ese familiar entrometido. Debió ser demasiado estrés para ti ¿no es así?

-¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada.

Ozai pareció quedar mudo por un segundo, Ching se veía bastante alterado.

-¿Crees saberlo todo muchachito? –Preguntó Ching con los ojos desorbitados- ¿realmente crees que lo sabes todo?

Ozai no supo que responder, lo que les había contado Eriol apenas y era nada.

-Se lo suficiente como para saber que mis padres murieron en vano.

La carcajada de Ching inundó el lugar, incluso opacó por unos momentos los sonoros retumbes de la pelea que Sakura estaba teniendo con aquel monstruo de piedra.

-Habla de ella -musitaba Ching con expresión perdida-, él se atrevió a mencionarla -todo aquello parecía murmurarlo para sí, Ozai pensó por un minuto que finalmente se había vuelto loco por completo.

_Es mi oportunidad._

No esperó un segundo más y su espada brillo con aquellos rayos dorados, mientras daba un gran salto hacia la figura encogida de Ching Ma.

El hombre levantó la mirada y lo vio venir justo a tiempo para moverse apenas y unos centímetros y crear una burbuja de color verde, la cual explotó directamente en el pecho de Ozai, sin embargo, este último alcanzó a rozar a su objetivo.

Claro que de esto, el moreno no supo nada, aquella cosa verde pareció atravesarle el pecho mientras lo lanzaba lejos de donde estaba parado Ching. Sakura vio todo aquello al deshacerse al fin de aquella cosa monstruosa.

Por otro lado, el muchacho cayó tan cera de donde Meiling se encontraba que la chica no tuvo que moverse mucho para llegar a dicho lugar. Había caído boca abajo así que la china lo tomó de los hombros para voltearlo, y al hacerlo vio que estaba inconciente.

Le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a moverlo despacio tratando de despertarlo.

-Chico, despierta, ¿estás bien? -Palmeó una de sus mejillas repetidas veces para hacerlo volver en sí, pero parecía que no funcionaba– Despierta, chico.

De pronto Ozai abrió los ojos de golpe y el instinto de Meiling le avisó a tiempo para detener con las palmas de las manos el filo de la espada de Ozai a solo unos centímetros de su cuello.

-¡Tranquilo! -exclamó la china sin miedo, pero si con algo de molestia– no soy tu enemigo.

El joven ambarino pestañeó un par de veces antes de preguntar:

-¿Li Meiling?

-Así es -respondió soltando la espada– supongo que ya te sientes mejor.

-Si, solo un poco mareado… -intentó levantarse pero hizo una mueca y volvió a sentarse– …y adolorido.

-Pues no es nada comparado con el premio que recibiste a cambio.

-¿Premio? -repitió sin comprender.

La china asintió y levantó la espada hasta la altura de la cara de Ozai. Entre el filo se encontraba enredada una larga cadena plateada y colgando de ésta estaba…

-¡El Zafiro de Senin! -exclamó Ozai sin creerlo muy bien todavía.

-El día que nos conocimos, dijiste que esto era lo que tenía controlado a Shaoran ¿cierto?

-Así es -afirmó Ozai mientras le retiraba la cadena a la piedra, la miró de cerca analizándola- con esto puedo liberar también a estos guardianes.

Meiling desvió la mirada hacia Ruby y Spinel quienes seguían inconscientes.

-Hazlo por favor.

Ozai asintió y se acercó con lentitud hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Levantó el Zafiro de Senin pero no sobre su cabeza como lo había hecho Ching, sino que colocó la piedra justo en el centro de su pecho. Cerró los ojos y murmuró palabras que Meiling no pudo distinguir, no supo si era otro idioma o simplemente un canto determinado.

Después de murmuras esas raras palabras deslizó el Zafiro hasta la frente de Ruby Moon, haciendo que la guardiana despidiera un brillo blanco por unos breves segundos, al retirarlo, Meiling pudo ver que la marca azul que se encontraba sobre su mano ya no se encontraba mas ahí.

El mismo procedimiento se hizo esta vez con la pantera, solo que la marca era casi imperceptible debido al oscuro de su pelaje, sin embargo Ozai parecía seguro de no haber dejado huella del poder controlador.

-He terminado –dijo.

Meiling asintió, sin dejar de mirar a los guardianes, sin embargo para Ozai la preocupación no había abandonado las facciones de la extranjera. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cualquier cosa, cuando la voz de Meiling se hizo sonar una vez mas.

-Aquella vez, también dijiste que querías devolver eso a donde pertenecía –al decir la palabra "eso" Meiling lanzó una mirada hacia el Zafiro.

-Si –respondió el chico.

-Entonces parece que tu misión está por terminar.

-Eso parece.

-Tú… ¿tienes mucha magia?

La pregunta lo dejó confundido, de hecho toda la conversación lo tenía así, parecía que los ojos rojos de Li Meiling lo estuvieran hipnotizando, pues a pesar de saber que Sakura lo necesitaba y que no debería estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos penetrantes.

-Te vi pelear. Eres bueno -prosiguió la china sin dejar esta vez a Ozai responder– al verte creí ver a Shaoran. Debes tener mucho poder y saber de magia.

-Pues yo…

-Dime algo -lo interrumpió– Sabes que no podemos dejar que Ching se adueñe del poder de Eriol. Dime que tú puedes hacer algo para que suelte esa maldita esfera.

Ozai no le respondió, pero leyó, como letras grabadas en un libro, la súplica en los ojos rojizos de Li, pues a pesar de la fuerza y templanza con la que salían las palabras de su boca, veía la desesperanza y amargura que ocultaba con maestría, el control que tenía sobre si misma era extraordinario.

-Spinel Sun -murmuró Meiling ante el silencio del chico–; sus alas desaparecieron, también la joya de su frente y el adorno de su pecho… el parece… una pantera ordinaria.

Ozai desvió la mirada hacia los guardianes, la verdad era que por estar concentrado en usar del modo correcto el Zafiro de Senin no había observado bien a las creaciones del occidental. Fijó sus dorados ojos en las criaturas y finalmente se percató.

El primero fue Spinel Sun, éste no parecía más que una pantera ordinaria, pues a parte de la ausencia de sus ostentosas alas de mariposa, también sus facciones habían cambiado por completo, la cabeza ya no era delgada y estética sino que ahora era ancha y hasta cierto punto tosca, sus largas orejas se habían vuelto pequeñas y redondeadas, la cola, que antes terminaba en un espiral, ahora se veía recta en su totalidad y el color de su pelo era negro por entero, a diferencia del azulado de antaño.

Igual que las panteras salvajes.

-Es lógico -dijo Ozai al fin en medio de un suspiro– supongo que los guardianes subsisten del poder de su dueño y como Eriol está perdiendo su magia, no falta mucho para que también Ruby Moon siga su camino.

-Pero puedes hacer algo ¿verdad?

Ozai bajó la mirada.

-Fue decisión de Eriol -dijo finalmente el joven como una sentencia-. Yo no puedo…

-¡No! -lo acalló Meiling -¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Spinel, Ruby… y Eriol, no podemos dejar que…

-No puedo hacer nada Li, lo siento. Si llego a tocar esa esfera, también perderé mi poder.

-¿Tu magia también será absorbida?

-Al menos es lo que supongo -murmuró pensativo pero también receloso- por eso Ching nunca la tocó ¿recuerdas? Simplemente la hacía levitar sobre su mano. Además, ¿ves la burbuja en la que se encuentra? -ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el mago-. Es un escudo mágico, aleja todo aquello que tenga siquiera un poco de magia. Puedo sentirlo, es como si me repeliera.

-Nadie con magia puede acercarse -repitió Meiling para sí, hilvanando los pensamientos en su cabeza y con la mirada perdida, sin embargo volvió a mirar a Ozai, esta vez con el brillo singular de la esperanza renacida– tu no puedes acercarte, pero yo si.

-No, espera…

-Yo puedo traspasar el escudo, puedo tocar la esfera sin que nada me pase, puedo ayudarlo. No poseo ningún poder que pueda ser robado.

-No. Es muy arriesgado, no tengo idea de lo que a alguien como a ti pueda sucederle, es…

-Es perfecto -completó la oración de Ozai con respecto a sus intereses-, Ching dijo que yo era una simple persona sin magia, lo dijo con verdadero desprecio. No creo que haya tomado precauciones para alguien común, nos tiene muy por debajo de su nivel, jamás imaginaría que pudiéramos ser una amenaza.

-Si te sucede algo, no creo que Eriol esté muy contento, mucho menos si es por su causa.

La sonrisa de Meiling se borró ante la mención del nombre.

-Debo hacerlo, todo esto es por mi culpa -murmuró, apretando los dientes.

-Entonces apelaré por Shaoran -replicó Ozai- el es tu Líder y dudo mucho que te permitiera hacer algo tan arriesgado.

-Shaoran no está aquí. Y desde la última vez que supe, tú no eras el segundo al mando, ni siquiera eres un Li.

-Eso lo se, pero soy amigo de Shaoran y si se entera que yo sabía de esto…

-No tiene porque saberlo -repuso al ver la duda en Ozai– y al fin de cuentas, tampoco tengo porque pedirte permiso a ti, solo lo haré.

Ozai sonrió pese a la gravedad de la conversación.

-Veo que eres igual de testaruda que tu primo.

-¿Ya puedes levantarte?

El moreno asintió poniéndose de pie junto con la chica.

-Si Ching te descubre tendrás problemas.

-No soy tan indefensa ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé -volvió a sonreír– de no ser así en estos momentos no tendrías cabeza, de todos modos intentaré distraerlo por unos momentos. Suerte.

Giró sobe sus talones y se marchó hacia donde Sakura se defendía de los ataques de aquel despreciable ser.

Meiling aspiró profundo y lanzó una última mirada hacia Spinel y Ruby para tratar de cerciorarse que seguían a salvo del caos que reinaba a no muchos metros de distancia, donde Ozai se había incorporado de nuevo a la batalla. Arrancó los ojos de ellos después de unos segundos, Ruby Moon parecía cada vez mas pálida o… ¿transparente?

Esta vez posó los ojos en Eriol, su amigo, el que ahora la necesitaba. Sabía que ella era la única que podía ayudarlo; después de todo podía remediar lo que había sido su culpa desde un principio, pero ¿y si Ozai tenía razón y ella también salía perjudicada al entrar en contacto con ese maldito artefacto?

Meneó la cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente. Porque simplemente no le importaba lo que ocurriera, el mundo no se perdería de mucho si Li Meiling faltaba.

A pesar de ese pensamiento, levantó la cabeza con orgullo y avanzó con pasos seguros hacia la figura de Eriol que se mantenía encerrada y ausente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y así continuó hasta detenerse a un solo paso de entrar en el escudo.

-No hay de que preocuparse -dijo sin saber muy bien si se lo decía a él, o para terminar de convencerse ella misma.

Levantó una mano hacia la burbuja y la tocó con la yema de los dedos. No sintió nada, ni dolor, que era lo que se imaginaba sentiría, o la repulsión que Ozai había dicho que aquello emanaba. Sonrió de medio lado, hasta entonces todo iba bien.

Sin pensarlo mucho dio el último paso y entró sin problemas en la cárcel personal del mago. Todo allí era distinto. Muy al contrario de lo que pasaba en el "exterior", ahí adentro no se podía ver nada de lo que pasaba afuera, todo estaba rodeado del blanco mas puro que jamás había visto y lejos de la pequeña burbuja que se veía por fuera, estando ahí dentro parecía estar en un lugar tremendamente amplio. Sin embargo, eso tampoco le importó mucho y volvió a mirar a Eriol.

Esa era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía de esa manera tan… indefenso. Si, esa era la palabra: indefenso. Sujeto a esa maldita cosa sin poder hacer lo que sus deseos pedían y con esos ojos tan negros… no había en ellos nada de su amigo.

-No te preocupes -repitió de nuevo, solo que esta vez sí se dirigía al mago– estoy aquí y todo esto terminará.

"Meiling"

La china dio instintivamente medio paso hacia atrás al escuchar la voz de Eriol. ¿O era un truco?, porque en ningún momento había visto que sus labios se movieran un ápice y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no estaba segura de dónde había llegado la voz sabiendo que tenía a Eriol frente a ella.

-¿Eriol? -preguntó insegura– ¿de verdad eres tu?

"Ah Meiling…" la joven pareció percibir un suspiro de resignación "…debí saber que no te quedarías así nada más".

Esta segunda vez que lo escuchó supo que la voz no venía de ninguna parte sino que estaba dentro de su misma cabeza y que definitivamente sí se trataba de Eriol.

-No podía dejar que todo esto sucediera por mi culpa -refutó.

Esta vez creyó ver que Eriol meneaba la cabeza en un gesto de negación, solo que una vez más, el chico no se había movido, sino que esa imagen ¿o sensación? nuevamente se encontraba en su cabeza.

"Vete, Meiling"

No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, como siempre que él trataba de darle órdenes o decía algo que simplemente la contradecía.

-No me iré -replicó de la forma que solía también hacer siempre– y eres muy ingenuo si crees que vas a convencerme.

La amarga sonrisa de Eriol llegó a su mente.

"Es la primera vez que alguien me dice que soy ingenuo…" parecía que había querido decir otra cosa más, pero algo se lo impidió. Al cabo de unos instantes volvió a hablar: "vamos Meiling, hazme caso solo por una vez sin necesidad de forzarte".

Pero después de escucharlo, su decisión tomó mas fuerzas, pues la voz del mago había reducido su firmeza y ahora se acercaba más a parecer un eco.

"No te acerques" dijo el mago al… ¿ver? (¿es que podía hacerlo?) que la joven avanzaba un paso más.

-No me harás cambiar de opinión -repitió avanzando sin darle espacio a la duda– no me importa lo que me pase.

"Precisamente eso es lo que más temo" replicó la voz de Eriol escondiendo perfectamente la angustia de su voz "ni siquiera yo se lo que podría pasarte".

-Pues pase lo que pase –dijo estando cara a cara con el mago– lo pasaremos juntos.

Esta vez el mago no dijo nada. Y Meiling tampoco le dio tiempo de hacerlo, pues antes de ponerse a pensarlo levantó las manos colocando una en la esfera y con la otra sujetó una de las muñecas de Eriol.

Pero esta ocasión no tuvo nada de parecido o nada de la facilidad con la que penetró en la burbuja, pues el dolor que se esperó antes y que no llegó se vio reflejado esta vez multiplicado en tamaño y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito.

"Déjalo Mei, ¡vete!"

Y ahora su voz si dejó ver la angustia y dolor que sentía, esta vez, el mago no hizo nada para esconderlos. Ya no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada. Meiling sufría y era por su culpa.

-¡No! -le contestó la chica entre gritos de dolor– ya… no puedo detenerme… debo seguir…

Posó todas sus fuerzas en la muñeca de Eriol y con un grito mas alto, (solo que esta vez lo hizo para liberar mas fuerza) logró desprender la mano del objeto que la retenía.

Ni siquiera trató de regular su respiración cuando ya sujetaba la otra muñeca de Eriol mientras temblaba incontrolablemente. Desvió sus ojos hacia el rostro del chico y vio con alivio que éstos volvían a tomar poco a poco su color normal. El ver esto le dio fuerzas en medio del dolor que seguía quemándola por dentro y sacó más fuerzas de las que ni siquiera estaba enterada de tener. Apretó con tantas ganas que incluso enterró las uñas en el brazo de Eriol antes de poder desasir la mano del chico.

Apenas y la segunda mano de Eriol se vio liberada de la esfera (que de inmediato arrojó lejos de ellos) el escudo-burbuja se deshizo y los ecos y ruidos del exterior llegaron como balas a los oídos de Meiling. Pero ella no ponía atención a nada más que Eriol, que se desplomaba hacia delante cayendo sobre ella.

No puso atención al grito de ira que retumbó en los alrededores. Tampoco notó el segundo escudo que los rodeaba, aunque éste era transparente y de un tenue color rosado; ni tampoco sintió el retumbar de éste último al detener una poderosa descarga de energía que iba dirigida a ellos.

Lo único en lo que se concentraba era en el joven mago que ahora recostaba en suelo cubierto de nieve mientras ella se sentaba junto a el muy despacio al ver que poco a poco abría los ojos. Intentó sonreír al ver que sus anteojos seguían firmes en su lugar, ¡estuvo a punto de perder toda su magia y a éstos no les había pasado nada!

Sin embargo, Eriol al verla, si que sonrió.

-Gracias.

Otra vez la chica intentó sonreír y abrió la boca para contestarle pero la voz no salió de su garganta.

Ah, si…, seguramente se debía al dolor. No se había ido.

Ignorando su propio cansancio, Eriol se incorporó como un rayo y el menudo cuerpo agotado de Meiling se estrelló contra su pecho. El joven la acunó entre sus brazos, muy asustado, como si fuera una niña pequeña, sintiéndola tan débil como si fuera de trapo… débil pero a la vez… fuerte.

No tuvo que concentrarse mucho para sentir vestigios de magia corriendo por el cuerpo de su amiga. Vestigios de «su» magia.

-Algo… salió mal después de todo ¿no? -pudo murmurar la joven apenas con un hilo de voz– no intentes negarlo… puedo verlo… en tus ojos -hizo una pausa para respirar– además…el dolor no… se va.

Cerró los ojos para descansar, si es que podía hacerlo con ese fuego quemándola por dentro. ¿No sería más fácil morirse? Ya no quería sentir.

-Meiling abre los ojos, no te duermas -la voz de Eriol la trajo de vuelta y por primera vez hizo caso y obedeció.

Abrió los ojos.

-¿Vas a… matarme? -preguntó en medio de un quejido- sería… un gran descanso… para mí -y casi rió al ver el enfado en los ojos grises de Eriol.

¿Grises?

Siempre creyó que eran azules, tal vez era porque nunca los había visto de tan cerca, o porque los anteojos hacían así de las suyas.

-No te mataré -corrigió él todavía enfadado– sientes ese dolor porque has absorbido parte de mi magia

-¿Tu magia? -repitió consternada pues sabía que su cuerpo no estaba hecho para que éste tuviera magia y que a la larga terminaría con ella y sus defensas. Ese debería ser un castigo por ser también una ladrona como Ching, pues ese poder no era suyo.

-Quien debería recibir un castigo aquí, soy yo -sentenció Eriol.

Meiling levantó una ceja, contrariada. ¿Acaso Eriol estaba respondiendo a sus pensamientos? ¿Después de todo si podía leer su mente?

-Solo por esta vez -respondió de nuevo a sus pensamientos– prefiero que no te canses demasiado en hablar.

Entonces si no iba a matarla ¿Qué harían? ¿Volvería a tomar la esfera para así deshacerse de la magia de Eriol?

-No, no creo que seas capaz se soportarlo de nuevo, debemos transferir la magia hacia mí directamente.

Pero eso era prácticamente imposible, ella no sabía canalizar la magia porque nunca la había tenido, mucho menos traspasarla a voluntad a otro ser.

-Yo me encargare de eso. ¿Confías en mí?

Si.

-Bien. Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos, pero no te duermas.

Por segunda vez la joven obedeció y cerró los ojos. Mientras tanto, Eriol seguía sujetando a Meiling de la misma forma que en un principio solo que no tan enérgicamente; sus fuerzas también se habían diezmado y sentía que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente, además que concentrarse para leer la mente de Meiling lo estaba cansando mas de lo debido, por otro lado y afortunadamente, el frío de la nieve lo ayudaba a mantenerse firme y despierto.

-No hay tiempo para enseñarte todo desde un principio, voy a tener que hacerlo yo, es decir que tendré que «tomar» la magia dentro de ti -sintió que Meiling se movía con nerviosismo– no hay de que preocuparse, tu solo tienes que abrir la conciencia de tu mente y… déjame lo demás a mí.

Era fácil decirlo, abrir tu conciencia no era como llegar y abrir la puerta de tu habitación. Y menos con ese maldito dolor que no paraba en ningún momento.

-Comienzas a impacientarte -murmuró Eriol– usa ese dolor para neutralizar tus pensamientos, piensa en el dolor como en una herramienta para tus fines. Canalízalo. Debes aprender a sentir sin tocar, a ver sin abrir los ojos y a escuchar sin usar tus oídos. Quiero que abras tu mente a lo que te rodea y que no dependas de tus sentidos

La joven asintió con la cabeza y trató de canalizar su dolor, de abrir su mente, de volverse todo y nada. Pero era difícil y no paraba de punzar.

-Estoy aquí. Puedes hacerlo.

Que frase tan pequeña y simple. Sin embargo…

La fuerza del dolor era demasiada, si, y por eso la utilizaría en su beneficio, aspiró profundo y se dejó arrastrar por la marea de sus tantos pensamientos, la mejor manera de abrir su mente a Eriol era si no se daba cuenta. No trató de poner su cabeza en blanco porque así no habría algo a lo que Eriol pudiera aferrarse y tomar lo que le pertenecía. Así que en vez de eso empezó a recordar, a llenar su mente de memorias que iban desde esa mañana hasta el día en que su padre le regaló un pequeño pajarillo de cumpleaños. Se sentía al borde, rodeada de recuerdos y pensamientos que había olvidado haber tenido, sin embargo, después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que ya no le quemaba el cuerpo, era maravilloso y ya no supo si pasaron segundos minutos ni horas, era como estar y desaparecer al mismo tiempo.

"Muy bien Meiling, eso es porque estás en el interior de tu mente"

Eriol.

De nuevo escuchaba la voz dentro de ella.

"Lo has hecho muy bien" musitó después de un rato, su voz se escuchaba suave o quizás débil "ya terminé con lo que debía hacer, ahora debo irme"

No entendió bien cómo, pero supo el momento exacto en el que Eriol salió de su cabeza, pues dejó una especie de hueco que simplemente no se explicaba. Y es que eso no era lógico porque antes de que entrara, ese lugar había estado vacío por lo que no había por que extrañar nada.

Abrió los párpados tan lentamente como si le pesaran diez kilos cada uno, para verse tendida encima de un Eriol inconciente.

-¿Eriol? -intentó decir, solo que su voz apenas y se escuchó.

No hubo respuesta. Alzó la mano con la misma lentitud y le tocó el rostro, estaba tibio. Bajó la mano hasta su cuello y sintió su pulso, algo débil pero al fin y al cabo ahí estaba.

Sonrió satisfecha antes de perder también la conciencia, ignorante del caos que se desataba fuera del escudo de la Carta Sakura.

-¡Idiotas! -aulló la voz gutural de Ching- ¿detenerme dicen? ¿Amparados con esa débil magia? ¡Si no puedo quedarme con el poder de Clow de todas maneras lo mataré!

La silueta de Ching se alzó todo lo que su altura le permitía pareciéndole tanto a Sakura como a Ozai, que se debatían contra un gigante. Y no era tanto por su altura, sino que con su simple presencia hacia titubear hasta al mas valiente.

Un látigo de agua emergió de cada una de sus manos y con ellos atacó a ambos chicos con tan excelente puntería que parecía leer cada uno de sus movimientos con la facilidad con la que se lee la página de un libro.

La primera en caer fue Sakura. El látigo de la mano derecha de Ching apresó el cuello de la Maestra de Yue y Kerberos en una falla mínima de su defensa y la atrajo rápidamente hacia él.

-¡Sakura! -gritó Ozai.

-Grita. Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras pero nada evitará su destino. Ni el tuyo.

Terminando de hablar, el segundo látigo desapareció y lo reemplazó por una especie de liquido negruzco que se movía de manera irregular sobe su mano. Se alargaba se encogía tomaba formas circulares y después llena de picos, hasta que finalmente se mantuvo con la forma arcaica de una estaca.

Levantó el brazo y lanzó la estaca directamente a Ozai.

¿Solo eso? Se preguntó el joven de ojos amarillos. No tenía ningún problema en desviar el trayecto de esa cosa, ni siquiera necesitaba hacerse a un lado o esquivarla. Levantó su espada en el momento preciso para interrumpir la dirección del arma que lo amenazaba…

O eso creyó hacer.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? -alcanzó a murmurar antes de sentir el frío del objeto penetrar en su hombro derecho, a un par de centímetros de la clavícula.

Pero eso no fue todo, sino que la misma fuerza que traía la estaca lo arrojó hacia atrás y lo dejó clavado literalmente al grueso tronco de un árbol.

Y todavía estando ahí, atrapado en ese árbol con el dolor recorriéndole todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo, seguía sin recuperarse de la confusión en la que lo tenía esa situación. No podía creer lo que le había sucedido, esa extraña cosa le había prácticamente arrancado la espada de la mano y había cruzado limpiamente por su camino y llegado a su objetivo.

Levantó ambas manos y sujetó la estaca tratando de arrancarla lo más rápido posible, pero no pudo desencajarla del árbol, a pesar de ser sumamente delgada aparentemente también era bastante resistente, pues no pudo quebrarla con las manos. Desvió los ojos hacia el suelo y encontró su espada a unos metros. Recitó el conjuro que la traería de vuelta a su mano para así al menos cortar la parte trasera de la cosa y zafarse de una vez por todas.

Pero grande fue su estupor al ver que su magia no funcionaba y la espada permanecía inmóvil, como cualquier objeto común.

Volvió a pronunciar el conjuro.

Nada.

Levantó la mano y trató de arrojar un rayo con los dedos. Nada.

Parecía que esa estaca hacía mas cosas que solo desviar las espadas. También anulaba sus poderes. Alzó la vista y vio con impotencia que Sakura no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

-Sakura…- murmuró entre temblores de dolor.

La chica tenía aún las ataduras de agua en su cuello. Y no solo eso, sino que también le atravesaban las muñecas y al igual que Ozai, no podía moverse del lugar en el que estaba. Lo peor del caso era que ella parecía ser la primera víctima de Ching esa noche.

-La elegida por Clow- pronunció Ching despacio –es una decepción. No haber podido conseguir alguien mejor.

Sakura sin embargo no desviaba la mirada ni dejaba al miedo salir de sus facciones o que éstas terminaran por atraparla. Daba cara al enemigo con la mirada firme y sin titubeos. Si todo había terminado no iba a darle el placer a Ching de oír cualquier súplica o muestra de cobardía.

El hombre por otro lado, tampoco siguió tratando de provocarla (tal vez al reconocer la fuerza de su mirada), así que levantó la mano y un rayo rojo como la sangre, cual anticipo de lo que venía, salió disparado directo hacia el pecho descubierto de Sakura.

Y aunque se había prometido no doblegarse, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos antes de que el rayo la alcanzara.

_Se acabó__._

Pensó al cerrar los ojos mientras una luz azul le atravesaba los párpados.

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

><p>Debí publicar este capitulo el viernes pero sali muy tarde de mi servicio y francamente llegué directo a la cama... dejando mi vida atrás, sigamos con el fic. Hay mas intriga y todavía no sabemos nada de Shaoran. Que tal la estará pasando el pobre? Por cierto, antes de despedirme, verdad que Eriol y Meiling son muy lindos?<p>

¡Ánimo! Ya casi terminamos esta cruzada xD

Avances: Shaoran deberá dar lo mejor para vencer a su oponente, pero Auki no es fácil de vencer, ¿será que realmente es demasiado para el joven Jefe Li?. Mientras tanto, ¿podrá Sakura salir librada de ésta? O será este el último suspiro…

Tampoco es que diga mucho en el adelanto... pero hey! algo es algo.

Próximo capítulo: **La elegida**


	18. La elegida

_"Hoy es más poderoso que ayer, pero menos que mañana. Luchando en incontables batallas… aumenta su fuerza"_

_Ashura -Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNICLE-_

_**La elegida**_

Para ese entonces eran ya varios los hombres heridos, tanto de un lado como del otro. Afortunadamente no había bajas en vidas humanas, lo cual era casi un milagro al ver los niveles empleados en la lucha. Sin embargo, pese a lo esperado, los hombres que representaban al Clan Li no se veían disminuidos ante los del Clan Ching. La pelea se veía equilibrada y cada hombre luchaba sin prestar atención a nada mas salvo el oponente de enfrente.

-Eso estuvo cerca -murmuró Auki mientras se sujetaba el costado izquierdo donde una peligrosa herida le atravesaba-. Supongo que está bien. Esto era lo que esperaba de esta noche.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Shaoran. Ching dio dos pasos a la izquierda tratando de encontrar un punto débil en la defensa de Li, pero éste se movió dos pasos a la derecha.

-Mueves bien los pies -murmuró– veamos qué haces con esto.

Dobló las rodillas tomando impulso y dio un salto que lo dejó detrás de un Shaoran vulnerable, listo para ser atacado. O al menos eso fue lo que Auki pensó en un principio, sin embargo, el joven Jefe de los Li se había anticipado a este movimiento y se agachó para luego dar vuelta sobre su eje con la espada extendida tratando de llegar a los pies de Auki.

Que dio un segundo salto con limpieza.

Shaoran volvió a incorporarse antes de que Auki tocara el piso y avanzó con rapidez al lugar donde caería esperándolo esos dos segundos con la espada inclinada hacia abajo y hacia atrás. Cuando Auki estuvo a su alcance, elevó la espada en un tajo diagonal directo al pecho de su oponente; esta vez no tenía salida, no había forma de cambiar el rumbo de su cuerpo, la espada llegaría a su objetivo. Pero la habilidad de Auki era excepcional y aunque era cierto que no podía jugar contra la gravedad en ese preciso momento, con quien si podía jugar era con la naturaleza. Bajó la mano izquierda al suelo y lo único que el poco tiempo le permitió hacer, fue conjurar un viento que lo hizo girar protegiendo su pecho, pero dando a cambio su brazo derecho.

Auki sintió el frío traspasar la piel y los tejidos y ahogando un grito de dolor se dejó caer a un lado de Li, que había dejado la parte baja desprotegida al hacer este último ataque. No desaprovechó la oportunidad y le clavó la espada en la pierna derecha, la punta salió limpiamente al otro lado del muslo. Desafortunadamente, pensó Auki, no atravesó ningún hueso, pues sin duda también lo hubiera partido en dos.

Retiró la espada sin perder tiempo e intentar hacer algún otro daño, pero el joven Li hizo un movimiento con su propia espada que desvió cualquier ataque que Auki hubiera pensado y con el brazo izquierdo le golpeó el costado herido ocasionando un grito de su parte antes de que cayera al suelo a unos metros de distancia.

Shaoran aprovechó el tiempo para revisar la pierna y confirmó lo obvio: era una herida grave. Elevó la vista al ver a Auki levantarse con rapidez. Tenía el rostro contorsionado por el dolor y parecía no saber qué parte sujetarse, si el costado o el brazo, pues ambas heridas se veían bastante mal, tal vez el brazo era de más peligro pero el reciente golpe en el costado le brindaba casi el mismo dolor.

Shaoran por su parte, ya respiraba con dificultad.

-Soy realista Li -dijo Auki sorprendiendo a Shaoran por un momento– se reconocer cuando me equivoco y ahora retiro lo que dije antes: eres un buen oponente –sonrió– pero esto todavía falta por definirse. Las heridas de tu pierna y hombro contra las de mi brazo y costado izquierdo. ¿Quién de los dos aguantará más?

-Yo no perderé –respondió Li en un arrebato.

Apretó los dientes y ordenándole a sus pies que avanzaran, reanudó una vez mas la pelea con Auki que seguía teniendo una buena defensa pese a que sus movimientos se veían reducidos por la última herida. Eso sería bueno si el mismo Shaoran no sufriera también de heridas similares. A pesar del dolor, Auki esquivaba y regresaba sus estocadas como también se protegía de los ataques mágicos que Shaoran enviaba. Y aunque el mismo Shaoran no se diera cuenta de ello, también peleaba con la misma intensidad de su oponente, pues de no ser así, desde hacía mucho que esa batalla habría sido perdida por el Jefe Li.

-_Debo darme prisa _-pensaba el muchacho con frustración al ver que sus intentos no avanzaban– _Sakura me necesita. Yo la necesito._

Pero a pesar de todos sus cuidados, hubo un momento en que descuidó su defensa dejando la parte del torso desprotegida, cosa que no desaprovechó Auki para lanzar un tajo en esa parte. Y aunque Shaoran pudo retroceder a tiempo, no puedo evitar que la punta de la espada enemiga atravesara una línea sobre su pecho. Afortunadamente para el joven, no era muy profunda; pero a estas alturas cada gota de sangre era demasiado valiosa y ya tenía suficiente con la que estaba perdiendo como para incrementar la hemorragia.

-_Si continúo de este modo terminaré muerto. Debo acabar con esto o muy pronto no me quedarán fuerzas._

Se paró lo mas firmemente que su pierna herida le permitió y el símbolo que representaba a su Clan se dibujó sobre el suelo con un brillo deslumbrante.

-Las cuatro direcciones de los poderes sagrados…-, comenzó a recitar Shaoran cerrando los ojos mientras su espada era rodeada por llamaradas de color verde.

Auki por su parte entrecerró los ojos con algo de cautela. ¿Acaso Li estaba seguro de querer terminar con la pelea? Alejó cualquier duda de su mente y levantó la cabeza en un gesto de suficiencia, si eso era lo que el chico quería, entonces que se atuviera a las consecuencias. Inclinó la espada hacia delante apuntando a Li al tiempo que su espada comenzaba a brillar también, solo que de color azul y no eran llamas lo que irradiaba, sino una especie de viento helado parecido al que despiden los objetos congelados cuando son expuestos al calor.

-… dioses de los relámpagos y de las tormentas eléctricas que dominan los cinco elementos…-, continuaba Shaoran y a cada palabra se incrementaba el tamaño de las llamas- sagrados poderes de los espíritus y ancestros de mi familia… ¡Invoco vuestro poder!

Cuando dijo la última palabra abrió los ojos con fuerza y avanzó al frente mientras que Auki se acercaba a él del mismo modo.

Faltando unos cuantos metros para colisionar, Shaoran dio un salto apoyándose en su pierna sana y poner así todo el peso de su cuerpo en ese ataque. Un segundo después las espadas chocaron con un sonido sordo y el poder del fuego y el hielo se mezclaron formando una especie de esfera fría y ardiente a la vez, donde ambas energías parecían tener el mismo nivel.

Nada podía verse salvo el poder puro, la expresión de la fuerza en físico, palpable, ningún Jefe era visible pero sí sus poderes, de pronto una energía crecía cuando la otra la igualaba y así comenzó a desestabilizarse el poder. La esfera comenzó a crecer más y en un momento perdido en ese instante, la magia colapsó ocasionando una gran explosión que arrojó de espaldas a todos los presentes.

Aturdidos y adoloridos por los resultados de sus propios enfrentamientos, sumado a las heridas causadas por la explosión, los hombres de ambos clanes se levantaron lo mas rápido que sus cuerpos les permitieron y corrieron hacia el lugar en que ambos Jefes habían estado. Ya nadie peleaba, nadie intentaba cobrar la vida de otro, nadie pensaba en que un Li caminaba al lado de un Ching sin intención de luchas o batallas, simplemente se dirigían al lugar donde cada Líder se había jugado una última carta. Porque cada hombre sabía que ese había sido el ataque final y que la victoria ya estaba declarada.

Solo faltaba saber a quién había sido otorgada.

Se acercaron lo más que su intuición les advirtió, esperando…, pues una espesa nube de polvo ocupaba el sitio. Tuvieron que esperar varios minutos hasta que paulatinamente, una figura se pudo distinguir de pie entre los escombros, y aún tuvieron que esperar más para ver a una segunda figura hincada en el suelo, bajo la amenaza de la espada enemiga.

La espada de la Dinastía Li.

Shaoran Li sujetaba la espada que antes había pertenecido a su padre con determinación, apuntando la garganta de su contrincante. Y aunque su mano derecha (con la que sostenía su espada), se mantenía firme, si se observaba con más atención, se podía apreciar cómo casi todo su lado izquierdo tenía una ligero temblor inapreciable.

-Ya terminó, Ching -sentenció Shaoran finalmente– has perdido. Es hora de rendirte.

-Derrota… -murmuró Auki levantando una rodilla y apoyando una mano en ella para levantarse con lentitud, Shaoran no dejó de apuntar, esta vez, al pecho descubierto de Auki. Cuando estuvo de pie, levantó una mano y trató de limpiarse la sangre que salía de su boca, pero ésta no dejó de salir y volvió a trazar otro camino hacia su mentón– …rendición –agregó la palabra el jefe Ching escupiendo todavía mas sangre–. Me parece que no es muy digno para un Jefe como nosotros ¿no es así?

Como vio que Li no decía nada, negó muy lentamente con la cabeza y se respondió a sí mismo:

-No, claro que no, para nosotros es la victoria o no es nada -esperó unos segundos, recobrando la respiración- porque tú y yo no somos tan diferentes como crees o como quieres creer Li, ambos somos orgullosos. Por eso sé que puedes entenderme.

Shaoran no le contestó, y no sabía si era por el repentino cambio en las circunstancias, porque no sabía que decir, porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que Auki pensaba, o porque muy en el fondo sabía que lo que decía, tenía su parte de verdad.

-Si te pusieras en mi lugar -musitó Auki– exactamente en mi lugar, porque no hay ni una pequeña semejanza en cada una de nuestras situaciones… ¿regresarías con esta humillación Li? ¿O preferirías otra opción?

-No tienes otra opción -replicó– es todo lo que hay.

-No, no es así -respondió casi con una sonrisa–, no para mí -. Desvió la mirada hacia los últimos de sus hombres por unos momentos y volvió a mirar a Shaoran -. Yo solo tengo otra opción, aun me queda… la muerte.

Y ni siquiera terminó de decir estas palabras cuando se arrojó al frente con fuerza, hundiéndose sin titubear el frío acero de la espada de Li justo en el corazón. Destrozándolo de inmediato.

Shaoran quedó aturdido e inmóvil, y por un momento fugaz, creyó que eso no había pasado, sin embargo, el cuerpo de su rival cayó sobre su pecho con la cara dirigida hacia su rostro e hizo que aceptara el hecho, o al menos que se diera cuenta que no era una ilusión o algún truco para escapar en el último momento, pues sentía claramente como la sangre que brotaba del pecho de Ching lo empapaba, mientras sus ojos castaños se mantenían sobre aquel otro par. Porque los ojos azules de Auki aun estaban abiertos y lo miraban desde el reino de la muerte hipnotizándolo, sin dejarlo ir… porque Shaoran tampoco podía apartar sus ojos de él ni tampoco de su cuerpo. Se sentía atrapado por su mirada apagada…

De pronto, sintió algo cálido posarse sobre su hombro y también en la mano con la que todavía sostenía la espada. No supo que se trataba de un par de manos hasta que escuchó la voz de Qiao Li cerca de su oído.

-Retire la espada, joven señor.

Le dijo la voz que parecía hablarle desde el final de un largo túnel, por lo que Shaoran no escuchaba o no quería escuchar lo que le decían, el cuerpo de su contrincante seguía encima suyo y la humedad de la sangre todavía cálida lo seguía envolviendo, no se podía mover.

–Todo está bien mi señor. Retírela.

"Todo está bien".

Por un momento imaginó que era Sakura la que decía esas palabras y pasado ese momento deseó con toda su alma que eso fuera cierto, pues la necesitaba, y mucho, como constantemente la había necesitado y la necesitaría siempre. Pensar de nuevo en Sakura lo hizo pestañear y por primera vez separar sus ojos cafés de los azules y voltear el rostro hacia la voz de Qiao.

-Si -respondió con una voz que no parecía ser suya mientras volvía a mirar a Auki.

Pero su mano no se movió y Qiao fue quien tuvo que moverla por él para que la espada abandonara el cuerpo de Auki, que no cayó al suelo de golpe como cualquier basura, sino que un par de apellidados Ching, se habían acercado y habían tomado el cuerpo para recostarlo en el suelo con lentitud y después de eso cerrar sus ojos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haberse librado de aquel peso, Shaoran todavía observaba el cuerpo inerte de Auki por lo que no sintió cuando Qiao le quitó la espada de las manos y ordenó que la limpiaran, pues escurría en sangre. Y aunque él no era distraído, ni tomaba nada a la ligera, esta vez no se había dado cuenta que el par de hombres al lado de Auki eran subordinados de este último, hasta que los vio con más detenimiento y notó que no eran de su propia gente. Esto le hizo pensar en los demás miembros del Clan Ching y temió que ellos siguieran el ejemplo de su señor. Estuvo a punto de ordenar que se les retiraran las armas de inmediato pero al levantar la vista se encontró con que todos y cada uno había arrojado las espadas, báculos y demás objetos mágicos al suelo en señal de rendición.

Fue cuando recordó las últimas palabras de Auki.

"No, no es así, no para mí. Yo solo tengo otra opción, aun me queda la muerte."

Comprendió a lo que se refería, era una orden en silencio a sus hombres, una orden para que esta vez no lo siguieran a donde sea que ahora se encontraba.

-Al final pensó en todos ellos –murmuró, sabía que entre esas palabras se encontraba escondida la orden de no seguirlo, la orden de seguir viviendo.

-¿Ha dicho algo joven señor? -preguntó Qiao esperanzado, al ver que Shaoran decía algo que no fuera monosílabo.

-No importa -repuso el joven y arrancando al fin los ojos de su enemigo caído, dio un leve suspiro para enfrentarse a lo que todavía quedaba de la noche– ahora debo irme.

-¿Qué ha dicho? -inquirió con temor el fiel chino– pero usted no puede irse, sus heridas… además que en estos momentos… no creo que sea oportuno.

-¿Dónde está mi espada?

-Pero mi señor…

-Qiao -interrumpió Shaoran impertérrito- le agradezco la preocupación, pero ahora debo estar en otro lugar.

Qiao sabía que esa era una orden, a pesar de no decirla con todas sus letras, aún así se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Con ese mago occidental? –la verdad es que había querido preguntar "¿con la chica japonesa?" pero algo le decía que ese era un tema delicado para el joven Líder. Ninguno de los presentes en ese viaje olvidaría el rostro desfigurado que su Líder había puesto al descubrir la desaparición de esa jovencita.

Shaoran no contestó.

-Entonces permítame al menos curar sus heridas.

El joven estuvo a punto de protestar.

-Con un hechizo mínimo -negoció Qiao antes de escuchar cualquier objeción-, solo para que no siga sangrando, no tardaré mucho, lo prometo... Joven señor -agregó el título bajando la cabeza con respeto, tratando de no parecerse demasiado a un padre preocupado.

¡Y es que solo era un muchacho, diciendo que se marchaba hacia otra batalla igual de dura, seguramente!

Los demás hombres de apellido Li que se encontraban en ese lugar, callaban ante la escena, no querían presionar al muchacho y si él mismo no pedía su compañía entonces ellos respetarían su decisión, a pesar de albergar casi el mismo sentimiento que Qiao llevaba dentro.

Finalmente Shaoran asintió convencido, pidiendo que lo hiciera lo más rápido posible pues ya no quería perder más tiempo. Qiao concentró el hechizo primero que nada en su pierna, sin duda era la herida más grave y la que más sangre perdía. Recitó los hechizos de curación y así fue haciéndolo también en las demás lesiones, Shaoran no se arrepintió de esperar un poco más, en cambio, sabía que con esas hemorragias sería prácticamente imposible intentar ayudar a Sakura. Ahora en cambio se sentía con más fuerza y listo para seguir. Solo necesitaba mantener la esperanza de que aun no fuera demasiado tarde y que llegaría a tiempo.

-Mi espada -pidió al término de las curaciones.

Otro hombre se acercó con la espada brillando a la noche, limpia y sin rastros de sangre. Bajó la cabeza y se la entregó a su legítimo dueño.

-Quiero que te encargues de los Ching, Qiao -mandó Shaoran–, y también quiero que te lleves el cuerpo del Jefe Ching. Con honor.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, seguido de un "como usted ordene".

En ese momento a Shaoran no le importaba lo que Auki hubiera hecho en vida, ni que fuera su enemigo declarado, ahora se encontraba en otro lugar y a los muertos no había que encadenarlos a la Tierra con rencores o maldiciones. Muerto, no era más que el Jefe caído de los Ching y no por ser enemigos se iba a deshonrar a su cuerpo. Mucho menos frente a sus hombres.

No era digno y no eran esas las tradiciones.

-Mi Señor, disculpe que me siga entrometiendo. Pero, ¿no preferiría ir acompañado de un par de hombres al menos?

Los demás inclusive contuvieron la respiración, esperando por la respuesta.

Shaoran por su parte, dudó por un segundo. No quería involucrar a más personas con Ching Ma, era arriesgado, Shaoran podía responder por su propia vida, pero llevar a alguien más, además de considerarse una ayuda, conllevaría el también preocuparse por otra persona más. No, no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

-Iré solo. Que nadie me siga.

El hombre bajó la cabeza, al igual que los demás y asintió.

Habiendo dejado todo claro, Shaoran se dio la vuelta y salió por el mismo camino que había visto seguir a Ozai. Sabía que le sería difícil seguirlo, pues hacía un buen rato que el moreno se había ido, sin embargo no caminó mucho cuando sintió un ligero rastro de la magia de Ozai. Ahí cerca había una señal creada por artes mágicas, sonrió en muestra de agradecimiento mientras corría, siguiendo las huellas que el joven había dejado para él.

No supo por cuánto tiempo corrió pero pudo sentir que varias heridas comenzaban a abrirse, era normal que sucediera, después de todo, el de Qiao, era un hechizo básico y se necesitaba descanso para que cicatrizara completamente y no empeorar las cosas. Evidentemente Shaoran no había descansado, ni pensaba hacerlo, o al menos no por el momento.

Pasaba el tiempo, pasaban los metros, tal vez kilómetros y siguió corriendo, sintiendo que estaba cerca, ya podía sentir a Sakura… ya estaba por llegar.

Todo el cuadro frente a él era horrible y desalentador, pero lo que sus ojos no podían dejar de ver era a Sakura atada de manos, y separada únicamente por unos metros estaba Ching Ma, levantando su mano derecha preparándose para atacar. Pero incluso si quisiera detenerlo, no era tan rápido, jamás llegaría a tiempo estando a esa distancia, él no pero…

-¡Dios del Trueno!

El relámpago viajó a la velocidad de la luz y se interpuso en el camino del rayo escarlata.

Sakura seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, contó varios segundos y supo que algo había salido mal, que por alguna razón aquel ataque no había llegado hasta ella, pero aún así no pudo abrir los ojos, el valor se le había agotado en esos últimos instantes y se sentía incapaz de abrirlos y ver a qué se debía ese pasar del tiempo.

De pronto, sintió algo caliente en las muñecas, donde estaban sus ataduras que de pronto la dejaron libre. Como seguía sin ver, y aquello la tomó por sorpresa, resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer, pero unos brazos la sostuvieron. No necesitó de su vista para sentir como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo junto con sus fuerzas. Esos brazos eran demasiado conocidos para ella como para necesitar de los ojos y comprobar lo que ya sabía.

-Oh Shaoran -lo abrazó al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos, sintiendo los brazos de él rodearla y percibiendo extrañada, un olor en él que no lo caracterizaba- estas aquí, estas aquí.

-Te amo Sakura, jamás te dejaré.

Eso era lo que temía, sabía que Shaoran era el único que en ese momento podía parar el tiro de Ching y temía que también terminara igual que ella y Ozai. Ching era muy fuerte, ya no se podía hacer nada y ahora Shaoran estaba igual de hundido que ellos.

Shaoran aferró su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso rápido para luego soltarla y volver a tomar la espada que había dejado clavada en el suelo, se paró frente a ella cubriéndola por completo con su cuerpo y le dio la cara a Ching Ma.

Pero ella no se iba a dejar proteger nada mas así, ni a quedarse parada ocultándose detrás del chico a quien amaba y que se negaba a perder. Así que llamó a su báculo, colocó su mano libre cerca del estuche donde guardaba su mazo de Cartas y se paró al lado de Shaoran. Tratando lo mas posible de no mirar sus ropas, pues éstas tenían unas manchas muy oscuras. Y entonces entendió cual era ese raro olor que hace un momento había percibido.

Sangre.

-Shaoran -murmuró tratándose de convencer de que esa sangre no le pertenecía al chino- debemos ayudar a Ozai.

-Si -arrugó el entrecejo con preocupación-, ya lo vi -la miró por un segundo y volvió a concentrarse en Ching, quien se había mantenido quieto y callado en todo ese tiempo– ve Sakura.

La chica dudó.

-Anda, yo estaré bien. No podemos dejarlo así.

Pero a quien Sakura no quería dejar era a él, sin embargo, Ozai sufría, así que se marchó después de murmurar un "está bien". Apenas y ella se fue, Shaoran avanzó algunos pasos hacia Ching Ma mientras daba una segunda ojeada a todo el lugar.

A lo lejos pudo ver una especie de domo creado con ramas de lo que parecía ser la Carta Bosque. Dentro se encontraban Yue y Kerberos.

No fue difícil para él llegar a la acertada conclusión por la que los Guardianes se encontraban ahí, pues el chino ya se había imaginado que el mago volvería a utilizar el abominable poder del Zafiro de Senin.

Regresó su vista hacia el causante de aquel desastre y se detuvo cuando lo tuvo relativamente cerca.

-Auki.

Palabra única del hombre.

-Está muerto –respondió el muchacho.

No hubo reacción. No enfado, no tristeza, no nada.

-¿Fuiste tú? -preguntó después de un tiempo que pareció eterno para Shaoran.

-Si -respondió Li finalmente, desviando la mirada.

-¿Te sientes culpable Li? -Shaoran volvió a mirarlo al escuchar el tono de voz nulo que usaba el hombre-. Es extraño, ¿no? Esa sensación de asesinar por primera vez, no es algo que se pueda olvidar o explicar, porque aquellos que no lo han hecho, jamás lo entenderán. Dime como lo sentiste tú, Li. Qué sentiste al separar el espíritu de su cuerpo, cuando cada gota de su sangre se detuvo en su carrera al corazón…

-¡Cállate! –gritó interrumpiendo aquella perorata siniestra– ¿es que tu alma está tan podrida que ya no te importa? ¡Tu hijo está…!

Se detuvo. Al ver mejor a Ching Ma, pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rojos y su mandíbula apretada.

-¿Quién se siente culpable ahora? -acusó el joven chino con firmeza y sin remordimientos, suponía el dolor que Ching estaba pasando pero no por eso Shaoran dejó de sentirse furioso–fuiste tú quien lo orilló a esto, lo alimentaste de envidias y rencores, envenenaste su corazón y lo forjaste como a ti te convenía. Eres despreciable, no te importó pisotear a cuantos se te ponían en frente con tal de conseguir lo que querías. Ni siquiera a tu propio hijo, tu propia sangre. Ahora todas esas vidas pagadas no han valido nada. Porque todo lo que ambicionas jamás llegará a ser posible. Mi Clan se mantiene en pie y por lo que veo Hiragizawa sigue con vida. Todo en vano, un deseo que no tenía fundamentos desde un principio. ¿Quién desperdicia toda una vida solo por una venganza? Aquellos que sufrieron debido a tu nombre habrán sufrido por nada, porque no conseguiste lo que querías y jamás lo harás, ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra.

-¿Tú serás quien me detenga, Li? -preguntó con incredulidad incluso con burla.

Shaoran sonrió.

Claro que no, pensó, por mucho que se esforzara no bastaría, no tenía el suficiente poder. Desde luego que no tenía planeado decírselo a Ching, no quería advertirlo antes de tiempo, mucho menos al verlo tan confiado, lo mejor era hacerlo pensar que era él, por ahora, su mayor preocupación. Pero ya se daría cuenta.

Ching levantó una mano, Shaoran preparó su espada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La frase "te ves mal" le quedaba demasiado corta a Ozai en estos momentos.

Sakura pudo notar que apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, aunque no estaba segura si veía bien, pues no hizo ningún gesto mientras ella se acercaba, la cara le sudaba chorros de agua y estaba tan pálido que parecía una calavera. Todavía tenía esa estaca clavada y parecía concentrar las fuerzas que tenía para mantenerse de pie y no quedar colgado de esa cosa y así no empeorar la herida que de por si ya se veía bastante mal. Sin mencionar que bajo sus pies se había formado un charco de sangre en medio de la blanca nieve, se podía apreciar como escurría por el tronco detrás de él y también por su pecho y piernas.

Sangre con nieve.

El espectáculo más espantoso que hasta ahora Sakura había visto.

-Ozai.

El chico enfocó los ojos en ella y los abrió un poco más.

-Que hay…, Sakura.

Sakura sonrió con amargura ante el saludo despreocupado de su amigo.

-Te voy a quitar eso, Ozai, así que trata de no moverte.

El chico apenas y asintió lentamente.

La japonesa no tardó, al cerciorarse que su amigo la había escuchado, en convertir su báculo en espada lo más rápido que pudo. Le dio un último aviso al joven de cabello negro y cortó de un tajo la parte que le sobresalía de enfrente. Enterró la espada en la nieve como vio que había hecho Shaoran y se acercó a Ozai de nuevo.

-Ahora voy a jalarte hacia al frente para sacarte eso de una buena vez -, dijo la chica– pero tienes que ayudarme ¿de acuerdo? Si lo hacemos rápido tal vez no te duela demasiado.

-Bien -contestó débilmente.

-Cuando cuente tres -se colocó frente a él y sujetó sus hombros con fuerza– uno…, dos… ¡tres!

Jaló todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitieron al mismo tiempo que Ozai empujaba en medio de un grito de dolor. Sin embargo valió la pena, pues pronto se vio libre de esa cosa, trastabilló un poco pero Sakura lo sujetó con agilidad y rapidez. El no quería parecer un costal de carga, pero la verdad era que estaba bastante débil así que tuvo que sostenerse de ella.

El báculo-espada voló a las manos de Sakura para activar la Carta Fuego con la que derritió para después evaporar la nieve del suelo en un gran perímetro. Al ver el suelo seco, la castaña ayudó a sentarse al moreno, recargándolo en el tronco de un árbol distinto al anterior.

-No… se ve muy bien -murmuró Sakura mientras retiraba un poco sus ropas y le revisaba la herida que tenía debajo, no sabía cómo definirla, pues lo único que alcanzaba a ver era un pequeño agujero del que no dejaba de salir sangre, pero que tenía una fea marca verdosa alrededor.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó hasta cierto punto divertido y con el tono de voz un poco más alto pero aún débil -. Se ve fatal, así es como se ve.

Al menos ya podía hablar mejor, pensó la de ojos verdes con un poco de alivio. Se notó rápidamente el cambio en el muchacho al estar finalmente libre de ese artefacto.

Usó la Carta Agua y limpió la herida para que dejara de sangrar, sin embargo la sangre seguía saliendo y aun tenía aquel tono verdoso.

-¿Qué debo hacer? -preguntó finalmente.

El joven dio un suspiro y después tomó más aire.

-Trae mi espada -dijo y así lo hizo Sakura– usa de nuevo la Carta Fuego -, ordenó cuando estuvo de vuelta- pero esta vez calienta la hoja de mi espada.

Sakura puso una expresión de miedo, suponiendo lo que Ozai le pediría a continuación.

-No pongas esa cara -pidió con una sonrisa alentadora– se que es algo rudimentario pero es lo más rápido y también lo mejor que podemos hacer aquí y ahora-, volteó hacia Shaoran y Ching, quienes hablaban de algo que no alcanzaban a escuchar– además no sabemos por cuánto tiempo esos sigan con su conversación –la miró de nuevo a ella– debes cerrar la herida Sakura.

La castaña asintió.

Las llamas abrazaron la hoja de la espada por un tiempo desinfectándola y calentándola al mismo tiempo y después de un par de segundos de preparación, acercó la punta a la herida de Ozai.

-Aquí voy.

Apretó el metal con la carne y percibió un ligero olor a quemado, el joven sintió el calor quemándole la piel, pero no gritó, apretó los dientes y aguantó cuanto pudo mientras Sakura mantenía la espada en el lugar el tiempo suficiente.

Retiró la espada.

-Ahora por… la parte de atrás -dijo Ozai entre jadeos.

El chico se movió y le dio la espalda a su amiga y esperó hasta que volvió a sentir el calor, aunque esta vez pareció aguantar mejor.

-Bien -murmuró el chico cuando Sakura terminó.

-Descansa -pidió la castaña levantándose y colocando la espada a un lado del joven aunque no muy cerca pues seguía ardiendo. Se dio la vuelta y dio un paso.

-Sakura -la llamó y ella giró el rostro- recuperé el Zafiro ¿sabes?

El rostro sorprendido de la castaña respondió por ella. Con eso ya no necesitaba usar la Carta Borrar, Ozai podía ayudar a Kero y Yue.

-Puedo usarlo -siguió diciendo el joven de ojos amarillos– puedo hacerlo mejor que Ching, sin riesgos. Se perfectamente cómo.

Sakura lo miró extrañada. Ozai hablaba de una manera muy rara.

-Si lo usamos en él, ya no dañará a nadie más -vio la duda en los ojos de Sakura– ni a Shaoran.

-¿Controlarlo? -preguntó, pero esa pregunta se la hacía a ella misma.

Sería fácil, no necesitarían derrotarlo por completo, Ozai solamente tenía que decir las palabras correctas y la pesadilla habría terminado. Pero… ¿y después? ¿Qué pasaría con Ching? ¿Qué harían ellos? ¿Tenían el derecho de hacer eso?

Recordó a Shaoran, la mirada de frustración que tenía aquella noche en que se apareció por segunda vez bajó los deseos de Ching, en ese momento odió a ese hombre como nunca antes había odiado a nadie, ¿cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso a Shaoran?, se preguntó en aquel entonces. Y sin embargo, lo había vuelto a hacer, esta vez con sus guardianes, forzándola a levantar la mano en contra de ellos y encerrarlos. Nadie tenía el derecho de gobernar de esa manera a las personas, todos deberían tener el derecho de libre albedrío. Hasta el mismo Ching.

-Lo siento Ozai -respondió Sakura– no está bien, esa no es la manera.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? -rebatió- ¿matarlo o morir tú?

Sabía que Sakura tenía razón, sabía que el Zafiro de Senin no debería ser usado jamás. Precisamente de eso solían encargarse sus padres, de guardar no de usar. Por eso se hacían llamar los «Guardianes del Zafiro» y él había sido el último de ellos. Sabía que estaba rompiendo las reglas por hacer siquiera esa proposición. Sin embargo, ya no era un guardián nunca más, había dejado de serlo desde la primera lección de pelea que tomó en el viaje que empezó a sus trece años. Desde que había aprendido a usar una espada, un arma que daña, que hiere.

Ya no se veía atado por esas reglas puesto que ya no pertenecía a ese templo, ya no era el mismo de aquel entonces, así que técnicamente no desobedecía, pues ya no seguía las mismas pautas de antaño.

En lo único que pensaba en estos momentos era en esos muchachos. En esa jovencita de hermosos ojos verdes que estaba parada frente a él, en ese chico de cabellos castaños que ahora peleaba contra alguien más fuerte y poderoso que él, en ese par de chicos tumbados en la nieve... Y todo lo que tenían en común, a parte de su fuerza y decisión, era su juventud. Y bien, él también era joven, si, pero en sus veinte años ya había vivido bastante, tanto en su hogar durante su niñez y adolescencia, como en sus viajes ya en su juventud. Además que ya no tenía nada que perder, ni a nadie a quien responderle… o con quien volver… nadie lo extrañaría ni esperaba por su regreso, pero a esos chicos sí.

No podía dejar que les pasara algo, y no le importaba ser deshonrado por sus propias creencias, pues aun habían quedado niños, aquellos niños que había puesto a salvo esa fatídica noche y que esperaba siguieran con las tradiciones para convertirse en futuros sacerdotes y ahora, ya que había recuperado el Zafiro, también en futuros guardianes.

Él… ya no era necesario para ellos. Pero si es que podía hacer algo para salvar al montón de chiquillos que peleaban esta noche, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, aún si eso significaba romper la promesa que hizo el día en que cumplió doce años, cuando se volvió oficialmente Guardián del Zafiro y prometió cuidar la piedra y sus secretos hasta la tumba.

-Ozai -la voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos regresándolo a la realidad de golpe, cuando levantó la vista la vio arrodillada frente a él mirándolo con sus grandes ojos– no debes preocuparte, todo va a estar bien. No necesitamos que uses el Zafiro de Senin, se que es muy importante para ti. De veras, no necesitas hacerlo -desvió la mirada por unos segundos– además, algo me dice que no está bien, no es natural.

-Sakura, nada de lo que hacemos es «natural».

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es que… no creo que sea buena idea. Siento algo extraño, me dice que no debes hacerlo.

Ozai arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Te "dice"?

-Es solo un decir, pero de todos modos, no lo hagas.

-¿Qué clase de chica eres, Sakura?

Esta vez Sakura no supo que contestar. Pero Ozai dio un suspiro resignado y se obligó a sonreír, esa chica era única sin duda, siempre pensando en las demás personas, respetando cada individuo, cada opinión y decisión, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un "no sé qué" que te hacía pensar en las cosas para al final terminar dándole la razón a ella. Alzó una mano y le palmeó una mejilla como lo haría con un niño pequeño.

-Olvídalo, tal vez es el destino que tú estés aquí. Tienes razón, no debo hacerlo.

Sakura sonrió pero borró la sonrisa al verlo levantarse algo despacio.

-¿Qué haces?

-Los ayudaré -respondió como si fuera obvio. Respecto a ese tema, definitivamente jamás sería convencido.

-Pero, estás débil y…

-Y nada hará que me quede aquí sentado, dejando que ustedes se queden con toda la diversión.

-No puedes… ¡No deberías!

Pero Ozai ya no le ponía atención, se guardó la espada aún caliente en la funda y dio un paso inestable.

-Todavía estoy algo mareado -se dijo a si mismo, ignorando a la chica– primero iré por el mago, sus guardianes y la prima de Li y los traeré hacia aquí, no es bueno que sigan sobre la nieve, además este parece un lugar mas seguro. Ese escudo está bien pero estar ahí en medio no es muy apropiado –se detuvo un segundo y meditó un poco las cosas- aunque… si muevo a los chicos, los sacaré del escudo.

-Le pedí que "los protegiera" -murmuró Sakura inconscientemente- el escudo los seguirá.

Ozai volteó con Sakura y vio que ésta seguía a su lado, mirándolo como si hubiera muerto, revivido y por último se convirtiera en bailarina exótica.

–Pero qué haces Sakura, ¡anda, ayuda a Shaoran!

La chica dio un respingo y miró hacia Shaoran con alarma. ¡Estaba debatiéndose con Ching Ma! ¡¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Quedarse con Ozai y obligarlo a quedarse quieto o ir con Shaoran?

-¡Ve con Shaoran! -apuró el chico sin saber que respondía a los pensamientos de la castaña. La tomó por los hombros y le dio un empujón-. ¡Ya!

Si tenía las fuerzas suficientes para empujarle y además gritarle de esa manera, entonces ya se iba sintiendo mejor, se dijo la castaña, tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Y sin pensarlo otra vez, corrió con Shaoran.

Ozai sonrió al verla correr junto a su novio y luego hizo aquel gesto de dolor que había estado reprimiendo. Sabía que no sería muy difícil convencerla de dejarlo a él para irse con el chino, gracias a los dioses, eran obvias las preferencias.

Volteó esta vez hacia la china y el inglés y dio un suspiro, "ahora los que siguen" murmuró, mientras caminaba hacia ellos lo más rápido que el dolor le permitía.

-¡Sombra!

Una mancha oscura salió despedida a la orden de su dueña y no tardó en envolver al hombre que se preparaba en atacar a Shaoran. Sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo en esta cárcel de oscuridad pues un rayo de color naranja salió despedido por la cima de la prisión, partió las sombras en dos y dejó salir a Ching Ma ileso, aunque visiblemente agitado.

Sakura se extrañó, era la primera vez en la noche que algo conjurado por ella causara un efecto de agitación en Ching.

-Me estoy hartando de ustedes.

Alzó las manos al cielo y comenzó a gritar extrañas palabras que Sakura no pudo entender, pero que con solo escucharlas sintió como si se le oprimiera el corazón con una ola de inquietud y desesperanza. Apretó su báculo como reflejo y esperó.

-Ten cuidado Sakura -escuchó que Shaoran le aconsejaba, aunque fuera algo innecesario pues ella tenía todos los sentidos en alerta desde que escuchó la primera palabra del hombre.

Los gritos de Ching terminaron y ante el primer momento de silencio comenzaron a caer gotas de lo que parecía ser lodo, gotas que solo caían en el preciso lugar en donde Sakura y Shaoran estaban parados. Sakura se miró los brazos que comenzaban a ensuciarse con rapidez, pero obviamente ese no era ningún lodo común, pues viéndolo mejor, podía apreciarse una rara especie de contraste morado, además que mientras mas se le pegaba a la piel, mas sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, era como si toda su energía comenzara a desaparecer al mismo tiempo que el color morado se hacía cada vez mas fuerte.

Shaoran ya tenía una rodilla en el suelo y ella no tardó también en caer apoyándose con las manos en la nieve. Se aferró a la energía que aun tenía y se levantó de nuevo, la nieve le había humedecido las manos y ahora las tenía frías. Se las miró por un segundo y notó que la sustancia morada caía junto con la nieve derretida.

-La nieve… el agua -levantó los ojos al cielo de donde seguía cayendo aquella cosa y sus ojos resplandecieron con la luz de la inteligencia y el entendimiento, sacó una carta del mazo y rápidamente la convocó-: ¡Hielo!

La temperatura disminuyó todavía mas al mismo tiempo que las extrañas gotas de lodo se helaron desde el cielo, cayendo hechas cristales de manera vertiginosa pero sin poder adherirse a los castaños, además que las partes en las que aquello había logrado alcanzarlos comenzó a congelarse también con lo que fácilmente pudieron deshacerse de él, dejando caer mas cristales de un traslúcido color purpura, dejando a los jóvenes limpios de aquella amenaza.

Shaoran se levantó rápidamente y empuñó su espada con la fuerza recuperada. Sakura hizo otro tanto pero con su báculo.

-Muy inteligente niña -musitó Ching como si fuera una simple observación.

Sakura no contestó sino que sacó una carta más.

-¡Viento!

Ching arqueó una ceja. ¿Esa carta inútil? Levantó una mano para detener el poder del viento del mismo modo que había hecho antes con Bosque utilizando una fuerte llamarada de fuego. Sin embargo, esta vez el frio que la carta de hielo seguía provocando hizo que el fuego no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte hasta que llegó a extinguirse completamente.

El viento avanzó rugiendo con tanta fuerza y rapidez que el cuerpo de Ching fue envuelto en segundos. Trató de liberarse con una daga que ocultaba entre sus ropas, pero estaba bastante frío como para que aquello funcionara. Eso lo molestó bastante, la mocosa estaba acabando con su paciencia rápidamente.

Pero el hombre no duró mucho tiempo sin actuar, momentos después de que Sakura suspirara con lo que parecía ser alivio, ambos castaños pudieron escuchar claramente la risa que Ching usó pocas veces en su vida pero que ellos ya deseaban olvidar.

De pronto Shaoran abrió más los ojos y se giró hacia Sakura.

-¡A un lado! -gritó dándole un empujón.

Sakura cayó ante la repentina acción de Shaoran, y ahí, desde el frío suelo cubierto de nieve, pudo ver, como si la imagen estuviera en cámara lenta, que Shaoran recibía el golpe de una daga por la espalda.

-¡Shaoran! -la ojos verdes se puso de pie de inmediato y fue a su lado- no puede ser ¿Cómo pasó esto?

No esperó la respuesta del chico, simplemente miró hacia atrás, la dirección de donde venía la daga y se encontró con Ching Ma.

Libre. Exactamente en el polo opuesto a donde se suponía que lo había encerrado.

-Un hechizo… de intercambio -dijo Shaoran tomando aire– cambió su cuerpo por el de algún otro objeto inanimado.

-No creíste de verdad que ibas a detenerme con eso ¿cierto?

Sakura frunció el ceño sin quitar la vista de Ching. Había demostrado que no se le debía quitar la vista de encima ni un segundo. Shaoran por su parte, no podía alcanzar solo la daga de su espalda. Tenía que hacerlo ella, pero temía despegar la vista de aquel hombre…

Una fuerte luz amarilla se vio reflejada a las espaldas de Ching y en menos de un pestañeo lo derribó lejos dándole a Sakura el tiempo suficiente para atender a Shaoran y quitarle la daga, lamentablemente al hacerlo la sangre brotó con más facilidad.

-¿Te gusta atacar por la espalda? -se oyó el eco de una voz.

Ching se puso de pie con cuidado pero a la vez lo más rápido que pudo.

-Ozai –masculló- por un momento te había olvidado.

-Dos personas pueden jugar el mismo juego -dijo el de ojos dorados acercándose hacia Shaoran y Sakura.

-Y aun así dices no querer parecerte a mi –sonrió siguiendo su caminar con la mirada- ¿no es eso contradictorio?

-No cuando las razones son distintas.

-No son más que palabras. Creí que ibas a marcharte, tienes lo que quieres y no aguantarás mucho con esa herida. Solo mírate, tiemblas de pies a cabeza.

-No lo niego -confirmó Ozai y luego sonrió con burla– pero al menos te lastimé un poco. ¿Te estás haciendo viejo, Ching? Ya no aguantas como antes. Mira que un pobre muchacho herido te lastime de esa forma es algo humillante.

Ozai claramente estaba provocando a Ching Ma, se dijo Sakura, aunque también podía ser que decía esas cosas porque parecía divertirle un poco en medio de tanto desánimo. Sin embargo, algo de lo que Ozai había dicho era cierto: los ataques dirigidos a Ching eran cada vez más certeros, por unos momentos ella pudo detenerlo y ahora Ozai le había dejado una fea herida en la espalda.

¿A qué se debía? ¿Acaso sus ataques tenían más fuerza? Lo dudaba, Ozai estaba muy cansado y adolorido y aunque ella no tenía heridas como las de Ozai o Shaoran (se estremeció al pensarlo), también estaba agotada.

Entonces qué era. ¿Ching se debilitaba?

Un movimiento al lado suyo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y despegó los ojos de Ozai y Ching para prestarle su atención. Shaoran daba un paso al frente y vio que su pierna sangraba, seguramente resultado de heridas de la batalla anterior.

Pero a pesar de la preocupación que este nuevo dato le causó, se quedó sin palabras al ver sus ojos; tenían tal determinación que no creyó que hubiera algo en este mundo que pudiera detenerlo. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando cazaban las Cartas Clow y él hacía todo por demostrarle que era mejor que ella.

Lo vio plantarse en el suelo sin ver rastro alguno en su expresión de que su pierna o espalda le molestaran y luego comenzó a avanzar. Miró esta vez a Ozai quien se acercaba lentamente y también pudo notar la misma determinación. Una con la que hace unos momentos no contaba.

¿Sería esa la respuesta que buscaba? ¿Eran ellos lo que habían cambiado en estos últimos momentos de desesperación?

Y entonces se preguntó si ella podría ser igual de fuerte que ellos.

No supo que responderse.

Shaoran y Ozai, mientras tanto, se plantaron frente a Ching con sus respectivas espadas. No se dijeron nada, ni voltearon a verse y probablemente tampoco eran conscientes de estar uno al lado del otro, y sin embargo, ambos alzaron sus espadas casi al mismo tiempo.

Ozai cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse para pasar la energía de su cuerpo a su espada, que comenzó a brillar con relámpagos amarillos, al igual que la espada de Shaoran, solo que ésta emitía las conocidas llamaradas verdes que se avivaban ante los susurros del castaño portador.

-Las cuatro direcciones de los poderes sagrados…- murmuraba el joven Jefe por segunda vez en esa noche, no era muy apropiado usar ese conjuro dos veces el mismo día, pero no veía otra opción, así que ignoró eso y terminó de conjurar su hechizo…

Tal vez fue coincidencia, tal vez así debía de ser. De eso nunca estuvieron seguros, solo sucedió que ambos supieron que habían acumulado la máxima energía que sus cuerpos y espíritus les permitieron en un tiempo prácticamente coordinado. Ambas espadas rasgaron el aire al mismo tiempo hacia la misma dirección y como las dos fuerzas peleaban por el camino más cercano al objetivo, ocurrió que el fuego verde y los relámpagos amarillos se fundieron en una espiral bicolor que viajó sin obstáculos hacia su presa.

Pero Ching no se había quedado simplemente parado y quieto, esperando por el ataque nada mas así. Su mente trabajó con rapidez desde el primer momento en que oyó los rezos que el Jefe Li hacía a sus antepasados. Supo que no sería fácil desviar, destruir, traspasar o esquivar aquel golpe; mucho menos al ver que aquel joven del templo espiritual se preparaba casi con la misma fuerza. Casi.

No, él no era tonto, gracias a que en su vida anterior había sido el hijo de una Li, y por lo tanto el mismo también lo había sido, sabía mucho acerca de sus secretos, armas y conjuros más poderosos. Y ese, precisamente ese conjuro que usaba el muchacho Li, era uno de los más poderosos, pues implicaba su fuerza, la de sus antepasados directos y finalmente la de los Dioses y Espíritus protectores del Clan. Únicamente el Líder era capaz de decirlo completo sin temer a futuras consecuencias.

Y entonces, como sabía que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, decidió que lo mejor sería lanzar un contraataque que no pasara o se acercara a la trayectoria de las fuerzas de los muchachos, así al menos terminaría con ellos, pues quedarían agotados después de utilizar tanto poder, convirtiéndose en blancos fáciles. En cuanto a él; también resultaría herido de gravedad pero podía aguantar. Después de todo, aunque el muchacho Li invocara poderosas fuerzas, aún no tenía la suficiente experiencia para acumular demasiada energía, con la suma de su agotamiento físico ya de por si marcado.

Al ver ambos colores acercarse a él, formó el escudo más poderoso que pudo en tan poco tiempo y un segundo después envió un rayo rojo por un lado, con la intención de traspasar primero al mocoso Jefe Li y después al molesto Ozai.

Las dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. El escudo fue agrietado y roto en cientos de pedazos cuando Shaoran vio una luz roja acercarse, la vio como si avanzara muy despacio o en cámara lenta, era el mismo rayo escarlata que había detenido cuando su objetivo era Sakura, solo que esta vez estaba dirigido a él.

Venía por su costado izquierdo, tenía el tiempo y la técnica adecuada para esquivarlo, pero sus fuerzas le jugaron una muy mala pasada. Estaba agotado, sabía que no había sido inteligente usar toda su fuerza en un solo ataque, pero si estaba en sus manos, no quería que la pelea continuara y Sakura saliera herida. Desde el principio sabía que ella era la indicada para enfrentar a Ching, pero de todas maneras no podía evitar el intentarlo.

No hizo nada. Ni siquiera fue capaz de levantar un brazo o su espada para tratar de protegerse, lo único que podía hacer era ver como la luz se iba acercando…

Fue entonces que sintió un fuerte golpe sobre su espalda. Alguien lo empujó al suelo en el instante preciso en que el rayo pasó sobre sus cabezas...

-Gracias -murmuró después de un rato.

La persona se quitó de encima de él y lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo.

-Estuve a punto de saltar hacia otro lado Shaoran -murmuró Ozai-, pero vi que te quedabas ahí parado sin moverte. ¿Usaste toda tu energía?

-Sí.

La expresión de asombro en la cara de Ozai no pasó desapercibida para el jefe de los Li.

-Creía que yo era el único que tenía ese problema -dijo el de pelo negro– fuiste tú quien me enseñó esa lección.

-¿Están bien?

Preguntó Sakura arrodillándose al otro lado de Shaoran.

-Sí, estamos bien -respondió Ozai, pero entonces se percató de que estaban demasiado distraídos ¿y Ching?

-Estuve a punto de usar la carta Tiempo -siguió hablando Sakura- pero si lo hacía, Ching también escaparía de su ataque. Estoy segura que Tiempo no lo habría detenido.

La castaña vio el semblante ansioso de Ozai.

-Eso fue sorprendente –murmuró la castaña con más seriedad aún– no creo que Ching haya podido resistir ese poder –y señaló hacia el lugar donde segundos antes había estado parado su enemigo.

Shaoran y Ozai siguieron la mirada de Sakura y pudieron ver a Ching tirado en el suelo sin moverse un solo centímetro.

Ozai frunció el ceño.

-Te ves mal -le decía Sakura a Shaoran volviéndose a concentrar en el muchacho-, ¿no podemos llamar a alguien para que te ayude?

Ozai ya no pudo escuchar la respuesta de Shaoran, se había puesto de pie y avanzaba hasta donde estaba Ching, iba lento, no tenía mucha prisa, lo único que quería era confirmar que había sucedido lo imposible, que ellos habían derrotado a Ching. No esperaba encontrarse con un cadáver, solo quería saber que aunque volviera a despertar, ya no podría hacer nada.

Por otro lado…, no le molestaría mucho si al fin de cuentas si se encontraba con un cadáver.

Se detuvo. Lo observó.

Sangre salía por su boca y nariz y tanto sus ropas como su cuerpo se encontraban severamente dañados, pero a pesar de eso, era evidente el lento movimiento que su pecho hacía al respirar. Vivo, el seguía con vida, una especie de desilusión lo invadió, sabía que no debería pensar así, que no era lo correcto y como ya antes había dicho, a sus padres no les gustaría que se convirtiera en esa clase de persona. Pero aún así…

-¿Ozai?

Se estremeció ante el llamado y el contacto de una mano sobre su brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

Eso es lo que ella quisiera saber, pensó la chica, pero prefirió no decirlo.

-¿Podrías regresar a casa de Shaoran? Sé que estás herido pero necesitaremos ayuda para llevarlos a todos.

-Si me voy, prácticamente te dejaré sola con él -y apuntó a Ching con un movimiento de cabeza– Shaoran apenas y puede moverse.

-Y por eso tienes que ir lo más rápido que puedas por ayuda, no tienes que volver, solo lleva el mensaje. Tu también tienes que descansar.

-¿Qué tal si tu…?

-Yo no pienso marcharme –interrumpió como diciendo: estás loco si crees que me iré sin Shaoran.

Una vez más eran obvias las preferencias, solo que esta vez a él no le convenía. Miró hacia Shaoran que ya estaba de pie aunque apoyado en su espada tal si fuera un bastón.

-Bien –aceptó de mala gana, de todas maneras sabía que nada en el mundo haría que Sakura dejara a Shaoran atrás.

Sakura sonrió triunfante.

"Perfecto", dijo y caminaron de nuevo hacia Shaoran, pero antes de que llegaran junto a él, vieron como el joven Li abría más los ojos y trataba de levantar un brazo.

-Cuidado -escucharon que dijo con voz débil.

Sakura y Ozai se dieron vuelta y vieron que Ching terminaba de erguirse. El brujo estiró un brazo al frente y movió los labios aunque no escucharon lo que dijo, sin embargo, densos lazos de niebla rodearon su brazo mientras formaban una figura larga de color blanco. Era un báculo. Este báculo era largo, delgado y tenía una joya roja que flotaba sobre tres picos que la rodeaban.

-Maldición.

Sakura miró a Ozai y vio como levantaba su espada con un notorio temblor. En seguida supo que ese temblor no tenía nada que ver con el miedo, Ozai estaba herido gravemente de su hombro y aunque no había agotado toda su energía como Shaoran, de todas maneras estaba cansado y adolorido. No podía dejar que ninguno de los dos siguiera sobrepasando los límites de su cuerpo de esa manera, pues no soportaría perder a ninguno de los dos, aunque fuera por diferentes razones.

-Perdóname Ozai. Por favor, también díselo a Shaoran.

-¿Qué?

-¡Viento!

Una fuerte ráfaga le golpeó el pecho y lo arrastró los metros que lo separaban de Shaoran. Fue extraño, pues a pesar de la fuerza que debió haber tenido el viento para empujar todos los kilos que pesaba, no sintió agresión alguna, más bien le pareció ser "deslizado" con cierto punto de suavidad pero a la vez con rapidez. De hecho, sucedió tan rápido que incluso se quedó sentado por un par de segundos atónito, antes de pararse y verse rodeado de una burbuja de viento, todavía sin saber bien que había pasado. Y entonces escuchó a Shaoran gritar el nombre de Sakura, estaba golpeando, o tratando de golpear (con la poca o casi nula fuerza que le quedaba) el muro de viento con vehemencia.

-¡Sakura! -gritaba golpeando con los puños- ¡no hagas esto!

Ozai veía con pesar el vano intento de Shaoran por liberarse, ni siquiera usaba su espada pues de seguro le pesaba demasiado y aún así, seguía intentándolo. Y de pronto, como si lo invocara con el pensamiento, los puños de Shaoran se detuvieron y su rostro se giró hacia él.

La mirada del joven Jefe chino era dura y amenazante, incluso le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué no te mueves? -preguntó con rudeza- ¿Para qué se supone que guardaste fuerzas?

Ozai avanzó hacia el frente y tomando el mango de su espada con ambas manos apuñaló la pared. Nada. No le sorprendió. Intentó otra vez y otra y otra más, pero todas con el mismo resultado.

-Es inútil Shaoran -murmuró– incluso si tuviera toda mi energía no sería capaz de salir de aquí. Ni siquiera con algún hechizo, Sakura sobrepasa mis poderes… y también los tuyos. Bien lo sabes.

-Demonios -gruñó irritado entre dientes como en un murmullo débil, la rudeza de su voz se había evaporado.

-¿Es que no confías en ella?

-¡Saltaría al cráter de un volcán con una sola orden suya! -gritó el joven con resolución y durante ese momento Ozai dudó si Shaoran en realidad estaba vacío de energía– pero… -agregó el castaño volviendo a las murmuraciones, esta vez con voz entrecortada dejando la frase a medias.

Shaoran bajó la cabeza, su puño cerrado aún seguía sobre la fría pared, sus ojos estaban completamente ocultos bajo el flequillo. Ozai lo miró y por un segundo le pareció ver no a un adolescente de cabellos castaños, sino a un niño de trece años y cabellos negros.

-Pero… -volvió a susurrar el Líder Li.

-Pero te desgarra saber que ella está pelando -continuó Ozai por él- mientras tú estás aquí, a salvo. Porque aunque sepas que no puedes ayudar mucho, de todas formas quisieras hacerlo.

Shaoran miró los ojos de Ozai y notó que éstos estaban nublados, como si un viejo fantasma opacara su habitual brillo de oro y por primera vez pudo comprender lo que sintió aquella noche en que abandonó a sus padres y maestros para poner a salvo a quienes más lo necesitaban en esos momentos. Y al contrario de lo que el mismo Ozai pensaba, Shaoran sabía que aquel había sido un enorme acto de valor y no de cobardía, pues se necesita de mucho coraje para tomar la decisión correcta por encima de los propios deseos. Aquella noche Ozai hizo lo correcto.

Y esta noche Shaoran haría lo mismo.

Bajó los puños que aún posaba en la pared helada de Viento y se dejó caer al suelo con un movimiento lento. Giró su mirada y pudo ver a varios metros de distancia la cúpula que la carta Bosque había formado, en donde se encontraban los guardianes Yue y Kerberos también encerrados.

-Confiemos en ella -dijo.

Ozai sonrió, en esos momentos lo mejor para Shaoran era permanecer tranquilo.

-Sí, confiemos –repitió. Sin expresar con palabras los pensamientos que corrían por su mente. Pensamientos que le decían (y recordaban) que no siempre, el confiar en alguien servía de algo…

-Eso no fue algo precisamente inteligente niña -murmuró Ching al ver la acción de la chiquilla frente a él– me extraña, pues hasta ahora te habías desenvuelto bastante bien.

Sakura no contestó, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a Ching acerca de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer y así pasaron algunos segundos de silencio.

-Parece que has decidido quedarte sola, ¿no tienes miedo?

-¿Sabe? Lo que creo es que intenta hacer tiempo –dijo Sakura sin tartamudear ni con voz temblorosa, al contrario de todo eso se veía y escuchaba decidida– quiere hacer tiempo para reponerse un poco del último ataque. Está débil y seguramente fue un alivio saber que también Ozai quedó fuera de esto -extendió los brazos a los lados como dándose a notar– en cambio, solo quedo yo. Nada de qué preocuparse, ¿cierto?

Y entonces hizo algo que no había hecho en toda la noche: atacó primero.

La Carta Tierra se desplazó con rapidez haciendo temblar todo el escenario, sin embargo, Ching también fue rápido esquivando los trozos de roca y haciendo que los temblores cesaran con una rara invocación que recitó en voz alta.

Si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, ese ataque le habría pegado de lleno. Ya se había acostumbrado a las acciones pasivas de la mocosa y que solo hacía algo cuando se veía amenazada, o que solo intentara inmovilizarlo. Así que el movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa, además que las palabras que dijo llamaron su atención, pues todo era cierto.

Maldita mocosa, tal vez no debería subestimarla demasiado.

-Si estás tan ansiosa de terminar, no hay ningún problema -elevó el báculo con toda su amplitud y Sakura vio cómo una pared de agua se alzaba frente a él.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a pensar en hacer algo cuando la pared se dirigió a ella como una gran ola amenazante. Cruzó los brazos al frente en un gesto impulsivo de protección, sin embargo, el agua la atravesó como si fuera un mero fantasma y al abrir los ojos dubitativa se encontró en un lugar rodeado de oscuridad total, sobre, debajo y a su alrededor. Tampoco sentía que sus pies tocaran alguna superficie, podía moverlos sin sentir ningún tipo de inercia o gravedad que la atrajera hacia algún lugar firme. No veía ni escuchaba nada. Levantó su mano izquierda hasta donde debía estar la altura de sus ojos pero igual no distinguió nada. Por otro lado, aun podía sentir la vara larga que era su báculo entre los dedos de su mano derecha, pensó en utilizar alguna carta pero de todas formas no podía verlas para usar alguna.

Comenzó a inquietarse y sentirse muy sola, la oscuridad no solo cegaba sus ojos sino que también le oprimía el corazón y pronto todo el pecho, de un segundo a otro esa opresión se volvió una gran carga con la que sus fuerzas no podían llevar y comenzó a batallar para respirar. Abrió la boca para aspirar aire pero sus pulmones continuaron vacíos, a esa nada incluso le faltaba el oxígeno, se encogió al sentirse mareada y se llevó las manos a la garganta pero sin soltar el báculo, de igual forma hacer eso no ayudaría y lo sabía. Si no lograba respirar pronto todo abría acabado…

-_¡No! -_pensó en un grito pues ya no tenía aire para hablar– _no puedo rendirme, debo seguir, soy la única que puede terminar con esto… Eriol confía en mí… Shaoran… el…_

Apretó el báculo tan fuerte y tan cerca de su pecho que sintió como la forma de la estrella se le clavaba en la piel. No podía dejarse vencer tan fácil, si ella caía, entonces todos quedarían a merced de Ching.

De pronto, la estrella dejó de lastimarle a pesar de seguir sujetando el báculo con la misma fuerza. En cambio, pareció sentir una especie de latido, una corriente que no era la de su sangre y se aferró a él como quien se aferra a una tabla flotante en medio del océano. Entonces cerró los ojos y se concentró en aquel latido que pronto llegó a ella como una luz nacida de su propio pecho y supo que estaba a salvo.

La presión desapareció y las sensaciones volvieron a ser las mismas, pudo sentir la magia que la rodeaba y también la que le pertenecía a Ozai y mas débilmente, pero al fin y al cabo presente, la de Shaoran. Estaba de vuelta, había salido de aquel extraño lugar.

Abrió los ojos y se vio encerrada en una burbuja de agua que explotó en el preciso instante que sus párpados se levantaron, dejándola respirar de nuevo. Cayó de rodillas y palmas sobre el suelo húmedo y volvió a abrir la boca para recibir el aire tan ansiado para sus pulmones, miró a su alrededor y vio que seguía parada en el mismo lugar que hace un momento. No se había movido ni un solo centímetro.

-Una ilusión… -dijo tosiendo y quitándose el pelo mojado de la cara para no perder de vista a Ching. Se apoyó en una rodilla y se levantó de inmediato, pero al hacerlo notó que estaba temblando furiosamente, el frío la atacaba más duramente al estar mojada hasta los huesos.

-Pudo salir de la ilusión -murmuró Ching medio sorprendido medio enfadado, pues nunca nadie lo había logrado antes. Nadie excepto Clow.

Esto ya era el colmo, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esa niña tonta que jugaba a hacer magia. Apretó la mandíbula e inclinó el báculo hacia delante apuntando a la castaña.

-Basta de tonterías -gruñó– despídete.

Sakura dio medio paso hacia atrás al ver que Ching comenzaba a murmurar y cantar otra vez en ese extraño dialecto que nunca antes había escuchado y entonces sintió miedo. No sabía por qué, pero eso le recordó el conjuro que hace unos instantes había escuchado de Shaoran y la fuerza que le había dado al ataque de este último, sabía que Ching también estaba aumentando su poder, pero no era algo natural, como lo había hecho el Jefe de los Li. Pues podía ver como la sombra de Ching se movía en ángulos imposibles y formaba figuras que no correspondían a la silueta del hombre.

-No… puede ser -murmuró Ozai desde su prisión– esa magia…

-Está prohibida -completó Shaoran que seguía sentado aunque ahora en posición de loto, tratando de recuperar tan solo un poco de sus energías.

Eso estaba mal y Sakura lo sabía ¿sería capaz de detener un ataque como ese? ¿Agua, Fuego o Tierra serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para contrarrestarlo? Y aunque esas cartas fueran de las más poderosas del mazo y las empleara al mismo tiempo ¿sería ella capaz de usarlas cuando mantenía a Viento, Escudo y Bosque también activas?

No podía dejar a Eriol, Meiling, Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon sin protección, ni pensar siquiera en lo que Shaoran y Ozai harían fuera de la pared de Viento, además de sus queridos Guardianes, quienes seguían bajo ese control maldito, definitivamente no podía dejar que Bosque regresara a su forma de carta original. No había remedio, lo intentaría. Acercó la mano a su bolsillo y esperó el momento, alzó el báculo de la estrella y llamó su atención lo pequeño y frágil que se veía frente al gran báculo de Ching, que aumentaba su poder a cada palabra del mago.

No podré ganar, se dijo, no con este báculo.

Y entonces recordó una única vez en la que no se había visto tan pequeño y frágil.

-Por favor -le susurró como si aquel objeto pudiera escucharla– ayúdame a salvar a los que quiero.

Y entonces volvió a sentirlo, aquel latido que la había guiado hacía unos momentos, aquella extraña prueba de vida o magia, volvía a emanar del báculo, ¿o era de ella misma?, no lo sabía con exactitud, solo sabía que estaba profundamente agradecida. Plantó los pies en el suelo y alzó la voz en alto como si con eso le diera también más fuerza al conjuro que se le galopaba en la garganta.

-Báculo Estrella de las Cartas Sakura, te ordeno que cambies de forma y poder, para así seguir sirviendo a las Cartas y a tu Dueña Sakura -levantó el báculo en alto y lo sujetó con ambas manos- ¡Libérate!

-¿Qué está pasando Shaoran? -preguntó Ozai alarmado, con ambas manos pegadas a la pared y la nariz a un escaso centímetro de distancia- ¿Qué es lo que hace, puedes sentirlo?

-Sí -respondió Li, mucho más tranquilo que el moreno– su poder aumenta.

El báculo comenzó a temblarle en las manos de manera descontrolada pero no parecía querer desprenderse de su agarre, podía sentir como el poder fluía de ella hacia el báculo y viceversa. Y entonces su sombra también comenzó a oscilar y cambiar de forma, solo que esto era por la luz que desprendía el báculo mientras se alargaba y cambiaba de forma, como su dueño le ordenó. Aquella misma luz iluminó todo el lugar por última vez antes de desaparecer para descubrir un nuevo báculo.

A parte de ser más largo y majestuoso, la punta también cambió, el color de la vara conservó aquel rosa palo particular de las Cartas, pero la Estrella, que tenía una infinidad de picos y de un color blanco deslumbrante, dejó de estar aprisionada por aquel viejo aro, pues ahora se mantenía libre y flotando a escasos centímetros de la base, las pequeñas alas de antaño se extendían largas y brillantes desde la base y sus plumas se agitaban ante cualquier mínimo movimiento del báculo.

-Eso no funcionará -rugió Ching habiendo terminado su conjuro y blandió su propio báculo que arrojó una oleada de sombras y líquido negro que oscureció la luz de la luna y las estrellas con su manto.

Entonces Sakura tomo una carta y no tres, sabía que la Carta elegida tenía lo necesario, tanto el poder como la personalidad. Después de todo, necesitó de dos Cartas para capturarla en aquellos tiempos…

-¡Fuego!

Una figurilla parecida a la de un duende anaranjado salió despedido seguido de un remolino de fuego, tenía alas y podían distinguírsele claramente un par de colmillos gracias a la sonrisa de satisfacción que dibujaba.

La Carta Fuego aumentó su velocidad y chocó con el líquido en menos de un segundo.

El líquido negro adoptó una consistencia fangosa e intentó envolver las llamaradas que le cerraban el paso, el fuego ardió con mayor potencia y permaneció sin retroceder ni una pulgada. Llegó el momento en el que ninguna de las dos fuerzas se movía y se mantenía detenida por la rival. Sakura y Ching sujetaban sus respectivos báculos desplazando su magia hacia cada conjuro, peleando por ser el vencedor, pero peleando también por no ser el primero en declinar.

-Impresionante -murmuró Ozai observando los poderes en disputa, entonces sintió como el frío de Viento bajaba de intensidad y acarició la superficie con cuidado– Shaoran, creo que si lo intento de nuevo, podré sacarnos de aquí. La magia de Viento se debilita.

-No lo hagas.

Ozai se giró y lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo entiendes? -preguntó Li poniéndose dolorosa y lentamente de pie al haber recuperado parte de su energía– Sakura está descuidando a Viento y Escudo para concentrarse en Fuego. Si percibe que intentamos salir, entonces volverá a repartir su magia entre las Cartas y ella perderá, espero que la Carta Bosque lo soporte-. Miró a Ozai con determinación y a pesar de sentirse como un completo inútil añadió-: Tu y yo no podemos hacer mucho allá afuera, pero Sakura si tiene una oportunidad.

-Lo comprendo -contestó solemne y volvió a observar el encuentro– no falta mucho para que uno de los dos caiga.

Shaoran no respondió pero le dio la razón con su silencio. Le dolía en el alma hacer eso, dejar sola a Sakura en aquel momento final y decisivo que marcaría el destino de todos los presentes. Pero no podía hacer nada más y él mismo había dado la única pero adecuada explicación. Ellos solamente estorbarían o distraerían la atención de Sakura.

-_Tú puedes hacerlo Sakura _-pensó con todas sus fuerzas, como si con solo desearlo aquello finalmente se convirtiera en realidad– _ yo sé que puedes._

Y entonces sucedió lo que Ozai había predicho, y junto a eso, como un anuncio sórdido e irrefutable del final, se escuchó un eco ahogado que resonó en los oídos de los espectadores.

Un báculo mágico se partió exactamente por la mitad y su dueño se desplomó casi al mismo tiempo bajo el ataque que ya no pudo ser retenido por mas tiempo. Las poderosas llamaradas ardieron con mas vigor y consumieron todo rastro de oscuridad convocada para luego dirigirse sin demora ni obstáculo alguno, sobre su blanco inicial.

Por un momento que pareció fugaz y eterno al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Ching Ma fue rodeado por el fuego, que después de eso se volvió a convertir en aquella figura de duende que sonrió arrogantemente antes de volver a convertirse en Carta y volar a manos de su dueña.

Ching estaba desplomado y con el pecho sobre el suelo, pero alcanzó a levantar un poco la cabeza para ver como la chiquilla tomaba la Carta en el aire con una respiración bastante agitada sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre aquel báculo rosado.

Fue entonces que por fin se dio cuenta; la elección de Clow, después de todo, no había sido del todo errónea.

-Sabía que lo lograrías -musitó Sakura muy despacio a la Carta Fuego y luego la guardó junto con las otras- ahora descansa.

Levantó la vista y avanzó con paso lento pero decidido hacia Ching. Éste había logrado apenas ponerse de rodillas y ahora intentaba levantarse, pero las piernas le temblaban y la sangre de sus múltiples heridas brotaba sin cesar.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la joven japonesa al estar lo suficientemente cerca del hombre para que la escuchara.

Y a pesar de que solo había dicho eso, sin ningún otro tipo de explicación, Ching Ma entendió bien de lo que aquella niña hablaba.

-Porque lo odio -respondió.

-No se puede odiar tanto a alguien -replicó la castaña– eso no justifica nada ¡usted lo tenía todo! Era líder de su Clan, se casó y tuvo un hijo, tenía una buena vida… todo habría sido mejor si no hubiera recordado a Makesi. Su anterior encarnación cometió un error. Eriol no tiene la culpa…

-¡Clow tiene la culpa de todo! -interrumpió con un grito débil-. Tu… no sabes nada.

Sakura retrocedió al escucharlo, pero no por temor, sino porque había reconocido algo mas que rencor en sus palabras, algo en lo que no se había puesto a pensar y que ahora le sonaba hasta cierto punto lógico.

Miedo.

Makesi había temido a Clow en el pasado y ahora Ching temía a Eriol en el presente. Todo encajó como en un gran rompecabezas. Clow, consciente o inconscientemente, había truncado los deseos y sueños que un joven Makesi se había formado, sembrando y alimentando así un odio y rencor insoportables que le aconsejaron a Makesi tomar la rienda equivocada de la venganza. Y ahora, un hombre con poder e influencia como Ching, recordaba repentinamente lo ocurrido hace tantos años, y con ello, el miedo y odio renacieron.

Seguramente se había preocupado bastante al saber la verdad de su pasado, pues si aquello había sucedido una vez, podía ocurrir dos. En cualquier momento, el Clow reencarnado destruiría una vez mas sus sueños y le quitaría lo que ahora era suyo, al igual que en aquella vida. La única respuesta sería detenerlo antes de que eso sucediera.

-Debería olvidar todo ese odio -dijo Sakura con una voz suave pero directa y Ching la miró con ojos desorbitados, los mismos ojos de locura que Ozai había percibido momentos antes– será lo mejor para los dos. Para usted y para Eriol.

Como vio que el hombre se quedaba callado, pensó que no quedaba nada mas por hacer, de igual forma, estaba derrotado y dudaba que se atreviera a hacer algún último hechizo con el cuerpo en tales condiciones, así que se dio media vuelta con el cansancio a sus expensas.

_-¿Olvidar? _-se cuestionó Ching al ver a Sakura retirarse lentamente– _¿simplemente, olvidar? _-apretó los puños con la escena de la espalda de Sakura ante sus ojos, alejándose de él como si valiera tan poca cosa como para no darle siquiera el golpe de gracia– olvidar… –musitó esta vez en voz alta, levantó un brazo a como pudo y apuntó- ¡Jamás!

Pero Sakura escuchó esa última exclamación y utilizó parte de lo que quedaba de su energía para echarse a un lado justo a tiempo y evitar un rayo dirigido directamente a ella. Sostuvo su báculo y reaccionó instintivamente al ver que Ching volvía a apuntarle con la mano.

-¡Ilusión!

Una masa amorfa salió disparada de la Carta. Lo que exactamente Ching vio solo él lo supo, sin embargo Sakura nunca olvidaría el rostro desfigurado que el hombre puso en ese momento.

-No… ¡no!... tu estas muerto, ¡Muerto!

Lanzaba gritos y alaridos, se arrastraba por el suelo aunque apenas y pudiera moverse, la desesperación de su rostro causaría sin duda muchas de las pesadillas que la castaña tendría en el futuro.

Finalmente lanzó un último grito que bien parecía de agonía y quedó finalmente inconsciente.

La Carta Ilusión regresó obediente a la mano de su dueña, sin embargo, la sorpresa que se llevó la castaña fue enorme al ver que en su mano no solo se posaba una carta, sino que después de ésta, le siguieron otras tres.

-¿Qué?... –murmuró la ver las Cartas- pero si yo no las he… -entonces todo le dio vueltas y se vio rodeada por la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Shaoran, al verse finalmente libre de aquella celda helada, corrió cuanto pudo hasta donde se encontraba Sakura tendida en el suelo. Se hincó a un lado suyo y la levantó para sostenerla en sus brazos.

Ozai por otro lado, se lanzó sobre Yue y Kerberos, quienes seguían con la necesidad de atacar a su dueña. El joven de mirada amarilla les ordenó con el Zafiro que se detuvieran y de este modo tuvo todo el tiempo necesario para recitar las palabras que finalmente los liberaría.

Cuando el león dorado recuperó su propio control, voló hasta donde su dueña se encontraba sujeta por el joven chino.

-Li.

Shaoran miró al guardián Solar con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio.

Alivio por ver que se había librado del poder del Zafiro, y sorpresa al escuchar el modo en el que lo llamó, usando su apellido y no apodos tontos e infantiles.

-Gracias, Li –dijo Kerberos con esa voz fuerte y ronca, y esta vez la sorpresa de Li si que fue enorme- gracias por salvar a Sakura.

Shaoran bajó la mirada hacia la chica que parecía dormir plácidamente y sonrió de lado.

-Yo no hice nada –murmuró- fue ella quien nos salvó a nosotros.

Kero miró también a Sakura y no contradijo las palabras del chino, sin embargo, el guardián sabía perfectamente que de no haber sido por la llegada de Li en el momento justo, en estos momentos se estaría contando otra historia.

Ozai y Yue, que se habían mantenido al margen de la conversación, decidieron finalmente intervenir.

-Alguien debe ir por algo de ayuda –dijo Ozai en voz alta, aunque parecía dirigirse más al ángel a su lado- entre Kerberos, tu y yo no podremos con todos aquí.

Miró a su alrededor y con ello todo el desastre que dejaron, dejó escapar una risilla, que únicamente el supo que era de nervios.

-Yukito irá por la ayuda –dijo Yue y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se cubrió el cuerpo con las alas para dejarle el lugar a su otro yo.

El joven Yukito abrió los ojos y dio un paso atrás al echar un vistazo a su alrededor y más que nada cuando observó a quienes estaban ahí y sus condiciones.

-Santo cielo ¿pero qué ha pasado aquí?

Corrió al lado de Kerberos y Li para ver mejor a Sakura.

-Sakura… -exclamó al momento de hincarse- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Se desmayó –informó Li- el día de hoy usó demasiada magia. Pero está bien.

Yukito dio un suspiro, hacía mucho que no sabía lo que era despertar de pronto en un lugar al que no había llegado por sus propios pies, Yue no era alguien que explicara lo que hacía o pensaba hacer y Yukito no tenía la habilidad de recordar lo que sucedía cuando el guardián Lunar tomaba el mando.

-¿Y tú estás bien, Li?

-Estoy bien –respondió el muchacho inútilmente, pues la identidad falsa de Yue no creyó en esas palabras- pero necesito un favor.

El joven universitario asintió, pero a pesar de no haber vuelto a pedir ninguna explicación, Shaoran trató de contarle lo ocurrido lo mas resumidamente posible. Cuando terminó, comenzó a darle instrucciones de qué camino tomar para regresar a donde los demás miembros del Clan Li se encontraban. El joven escuchó atentamente a todo lo que el adolescente le decía y después de dar una última mirada a Sakura, se puso de pie.

-Si tienes problemas, tal vez Yue pueda sentir sus presencias –aconsejó finalmente el castaño.

Yukito sonrió.

-Regresaré lo más pronto que pueda –dijo al momento de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Al instante mismo en que el joven se fue, Kero usó el fuego de su garganta para derretir un buen tramo de nieve.

-Tráela aquí niño, si siguen ahí por más tiempo terminarán congelados.

Shaoran se levantó a como pudo con Sakura todavía sobre sus brazos y avanzó hacia la tierra seca.

Ozai seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar, entre Shaoran y Kerberos parecía haber una especie de vínculo acabado de nacer. Decidió no molestarlos, ambos miraban a Sakura atentamente, como si fuera a despertar en cualquier momento, algo que era prácticamente imposible. Sin embargo decidió de todos modos dejarlos en paz en su _ardua_ tarea y permaneció también en silencio.

Se sentó, cerca de ellos, donde no había nieve y miró hacia el cielo.

Todavía no podía creer que al fin todo había terminado.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Se preguntó de repente. Su meta se había cumplido y ya no sabía qué hacer. Suspiró, no era necesario pensar en eso todavía, por el momento quería deleitarse con la paz que estaba sintiendo y por primera vez disfrutó de las estrellas que salpicaban el cielo.

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que le parecieron tan hermosas.

Y verdaderamente esperaba que a partir de ahora, esa fuera la primera de muchas otras veces.

_Fin del capitulo_

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! reportándome con el capitulo 18<p>

Estos últimos dos capítulos sin duda son mis favoritos y espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura tanto como yo disfruté (y sufrí también) con su escritura, una vez mas les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por sus comentarios tan fregones, sin duda es algo que siempre me pone una enormisisima sonrisa durante todo el día.

Sé que es un poquitín anticipado pero ¿alguno de ustedes tiene algún capitulo favorito de esta historia? ¿Si es así, cuál es? y además, ¿cómo ven la "reconciliación" de Kero y Shaoran? Me encantó escribirlo ^^

Los dejo para que saboreen la lectura, porque ustedes tienen siempre unas muy felices lecturas ¿cierto? Jaja nos leemos en la próxima, porque esto aquí no se termina.

Avances: ¿Qué sucedió realmente con Ching? ¿Qué sucederá cuando Eriol y Meiling despierten? No olvidemos que hay cierta jovencita que espera paciente por la llegada de sus amigos. Los efectos causados por estas batallas al fin podrán ser medidos.

Y Sakura y Shaoran… ¿Qué pasará con ellos?

Próximo y... último capítulo!: **Elección**


	19. Elección

_"Uno puede encontrar la felicidad aún en los tiempos más oscuros, si tan solo recuerdas encender la luz" _

_Albus Dumbledore -Harry Potter-_

_**Elección **_

Al instante de abrir los ojos supo que algo andaba mal. Ese techo blanco sobre su cabeza definitivamente no era el de su casa, este era alto y recto, al contrario de la construcción inclinada que tenía su habitación. Miró a su alrededor confirmando que no conocía ese lugar cuando sus ojos se toparon con la figura de Tomoyo arrinconada en un sillón completamente dormida. Parecía un pajarito exhausto después de haber volado cientos y cientos de kilómetros.

El encontrar a su amiga en tan incómoda posición hizo un clic en su interior y una serie de imágenes confusas de lo sucedido la anoche anterior comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza. Corrió las sábanas a un lado y se levantó de un salto.

-¡Sakura! -al parecer aquel movimiento, a pesar de ser para nada ruidoso, había interrumpido el sueño de su amiga- ¿Sakura estás bien?

La castaña se quedó de pie y un poco aturdida al sentir el abrazo tan desesperado que su amiga le estaba dando mientras murmuraba un sencillo "estoy bien".

-Me alegro tanto, había estado tan preocupada -respondió entonces Tomoyo en un suspiro de alivio, retirando una solitaria lágrima que corría por su mejilla y dando unos pasos atrás para devolver su espacio personal a la castaña.

-¿Dónde estamos Tomoyo?

-En casa de Li -contestó sonriendo esta vez y borrando cualquier rastro de congoja.

-Shaoran… -sus ojos verdes brillaron de preocupación- ¿Cómo está él Tomoyo, lo has visto?

-No te mentiré Sakura, el está muy mal herido, pero no hay por qué alarmarse –agregó con entusiasmo- escuché que con el tiempo y un merecido descanso se recuperará pronto.

-¿Estará durmiendo ahora? -se preguntó a si misma pero Tomoyo de todos modos respondió.

-Nada perdemos con averiguarlo -la sonrisa volvió a ella mientras tomaba una de las manos de Sakura llevándola hacia la puerta ¡estaba tan feliz de ver a su amiga en tan buen estado!- espera -dijo de pronto deteniéndose en seco-, soy muy descuidada, ponte estas pantuflas, son para ti. No vas a andar por ahí descalza.

Asintió con la cabeza y se puso aquellas pantuflas que Tomoyo le apuntaba, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no traía puesto el sucio y desgarrado uniforme de la preparatoria Seijo que llevaba el día anterior, sino una pijama verde menta que le quedaba tan bien como si ella misma se la hubiera comprado. Miró de reojo a Tomoyo, ella si traía puesta su falda entablonada, la camisa blanca y calcetas azules, únicamente se había quitado el saco y la corbata. Volvió a mirarse a si misa ¿Dónde estaba su uniforme?

-Anoche te la puse yo -aclaró su mejor amiga al interpretar el rostro contrariado de Sakura- mientras te estaba cuidando, Wei vino y me la dio para que te quitara esas ropas sucias que traías puestas.

-Entiendo.

-¿Sabes? Cuando vi que llegaban todos juntos, me alegré y asusté al mismo tiempo. Tanto tú como Eriol y Meiling estaban inconcientes y Ozai y Li parecía que apenas podían andar.

-Siento mucho que te hayas preocupado tanto Tomoyo.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Sakura también trató de sonreír, pero le era algo difícil, las ideas de su cabeza le daban cientos de vueltas.

-No te preocupes -dijo la de cabellos negros- la señorita Akizuki me explicó después un poco de lo que pasó, aunque ella tampoco esté muy segura de todos los hechos.

-¿Te lo explicó después? -repitió haciendo memoria de los comentarios de su amiga–Tomoyo… ¿has dormido? Seguramente llegamos aquí de madrugada, dijiste que me habías cuidado y también mencionaste cómo habíamos llegado… ¿estuviste en vela toda la noche? ¿Nadie se ocupó de ti? Deberías…

-Ni hablar -la interrumpió- ¿Qué no me acabas de encontrar durmiendo?

-Bueno, si pero…

-¿No querías ver a Li?

Sakura asintió aturdida mientras era jalada nuevamente por las manos de Tomoyo hacia la puerta y después por los pasillos de aquella enorme casa. De vez en cuando, Tomoyo lanzaba una que otra mirada hacia atrás agradeciendo que Sakura haya dejado de preguntar si es que había dormido o no. Lo cierto era que apenas y había descansado un par de horas en toda lo noche, pues no quiso separarse un momento de la castaña.

Tomoyo sabía bien que esa noche no la olvidaría jamás en su vida.

Después de bajar las escaleras y vagar por algunos pasillos, la guía de Sakura se detuvo por fin ante una puerta de la que precisamente salía un hombre.

-¿Está el señor Li despierto? -preguntó Tomoyo con amabilidad.

_-¿Señor __Li? __-_se repitió mentalmente Sakura.

-Así es, acaba de despertar -respondió el hombre.

-¿Sería posible que entráramos a verlo?

El hombre pareció sopesar la pregunta, entrecerró los ojos por un momento y luego desvió su atención hacia Sakura.

-Está bien -dijo al fin– adelante.

Y se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a las jovencitas para después dar la vuelta e irse.

La primera en pasar fue Tomoyo, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y lentitud asomando primero la cabeza, pues quería ver como se encontraba Li, ver si su estado no alarmaba a Sakura en vez de tranquilizarla.

Se encontró con los ojos castaños de Li despiertos y alertas. Estaba sentado en la cama y al igual que Sakura ya no llevaba las ropas rasgadas y sucias de la noche anterior. Como aun estaba en la cama, las sabanas cubrían aquella fea herida que tenía en la pierna y la camisa hacía su trabajo ocultando las de su pecho, brazos y otras más que Tomoyo sospechaba que tenía pero que no había visto.

-Buenos días Li -saludó entrando aliviada al ver la aparente buena apariencia del chino- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Buenos días Daidouji -respondió al saludo- ¿no estabas con Sakura?

La japonesa no respondió, únicamente ensanchó su gran sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Sakura. Quien no se detuvo con saludos sino que fue directamente a su lado, mirándolo con esos grandes ojos llenos de preocupación.

Aunque la Maestra de las Cartas todavía se sentía un poco aturdida, no podía dejar de preocuparse al pensar en Shaoran, pues recordaba perfectamente el momento en que lo vio aparecer de pronto, cansado y lleno de sangre.

-¿Estás bien Shaoran?

-Sakura.

Tomoyo quiso desaparecer en ese instante, las miradas de Li y Sakura eran tan claras y transparentes que parecían decirse mil cosas sin pronunciar palabras, se sentía una fisgona o una intrusa metiéndose en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

Por suerte para la chica de mirada azul, Li no se había olvidado de ella y aunque el chino hubiera querido seguir prensado de esos hermosos ojos verdes, prefirió despegarse de ellos y dirigirse de nuevo a Tomoyo.

-¿Has comido algo Daidouji?

Tal hubiera sido mejor que siguieran en sus asuntos, ahora tenía ambas miradas fijas en ella.

-Estoy bien, comí mientras Sakura dormía.

Esta vez no mentía, ni distorsionó la verdad. ¿Por qué se estaban preocupando tanto por ella si eran ellos quienes necesitaban la atención?

-¿Y tu Sakura? –Preguntó Shaoran-. No debiste levantarte tan rápido.

Tomoyo suspiró, desviar la atención hacia Sakura le pareció una idea mucho mejor.

-Estoy bien, pero… no he visto a Kero ni a Yue…

-Anoche vi a Kero un momento -intervino Tomoyo- ahora debe estar con el joven Yukito.

Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio, no había preguntado antes por sus guardianes porque sabía que Ozai tenía el Zafiro de Senin de vuelta, por lo tanto seguramente él los había liberado de aquel hechizo.

El sonido de unos nudillos tocando la puerta sacó a Sakura de sus cavilaciones, Tomoyo se ofreció y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Wei.

-Buenos días señoritas –saludó el anciano con una reverencia- espero que hayan podido descansar con comodidad.

Las japonesas contestaron afirmativamente y siempre sonriendo, Wei era la persona más amable que se pudiera conocer, siempre tan atento y buscando la manera de hacer sentir cómodo a cualquiera. No había nadie como él.

-¿Está hecho? –preguntó el Líder Li.

-Así es joven -respondió el anciano-, se me informó que resultó un poco más elaborado de lo pensado, pues la señora Daidouji informó a las autoridades. Pero aparte de eso, no hubo mayor problema.

-Bien, muchas gracias Wei, puedes irte a descansar, estoy seguro que debes estar agotado.

El anciano dio una cabeceada y después de dar las gracias al joven castaño se retiró, al momento de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, Sakura hizo la pregunta:

-¿Qué sucede con la mamá de Tomoyo?

Tomoyo y Li intercambiaron miradas por un segundo.

-Sakura, el día de ayer no volviste a casa después de clases y ya es pasado el mediodía –dijo Shaoran- ¿qué crees que diga tu padre?

-Mi papá –se horrorizó la castaña- ¡Touya! –Exclamó en un grito ahogado- tengo que volver ahora.

-Espera Sakura, cálmate –intervino Tomoyo tomándola por los hombros- debes escuchar primero a Li.

Shaoran dio un suspiro, tenía la vaga esperanza de que Daidouji tomara las riendas y decidiera decirle todo a Sakura.

-Te pido disculpas, Sakura -murmuró el chino desviando la mirada-, se que debí consultarlo contigo primero, pero… di órdenes para que borraran la memoria de tu padre y la señora Daidouji.

El primer sentimiento que experimentó al escuchar aquello fue un enfado repentino, sin embargo, la calma y mente fría volvieron a ella.

-Li lo habló conmigo –agregó Tomoyo al ver el mutismo de su amiga hechicera- yo estuve de acuerdo, me parece que no había otra manera de solucionar la situación, cualquier excusa sería insuficiente para mi madre. Además ella no es nada tonta.

-¿Ellos estarán bien? –preguntó finalmente.

-No les pasará nada malo –aseguró el chino.

-Entonces me parece bien. Tienen razón, no había otra manera.

Después de aquel pequeño pero incómodo momento, la conversación no se alargó demasiado, únicamente consistió en contarle a Tomoyo lo que Nakuru no le había podido decir. Sakura era quien más hablaba, haciendo que su amiga la escuchara impresionada por todos esos sucesos que le narraba, mientras que Shaoran apenas y pronunciaba palabra.

"Cuando terminó el problema de los Ching fui de inmediato en busca de Sakura", había dicho el muchacho cuando Tomoyo le preguntó por su parte de la historia, pero no notó la sombra que cubrió los ojos del chino al pronunciar esas vagas palabras.

-¿Estás seguro que no estás muy cansado Shaoran? –Preguntó Sakura al verlo tan callado.

-¿Cansado?... si, un poco.

-Entonces te dejaremos para que repongas tus energías –dijo rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa.

Shaoran adoraba esa sonrisa y hasta llegó a arrepentirse de pronunciar aquella mentira, pues no era cansancio lo que tenía, sino que el recuerdo de su espada atravesando el corazón de Auki volvía a él constantemente y no quería que Sakura notara algún cambio en él o su actitud. No quería preocuparla.

Así que trató de ignorar el hecho de que se quedaría sin ver esa sonrisa y la dejó marcharse junto a Tomoyo, quedándose solo una vez más en aquella habitación; volvió a recostarse y bajó los párpados. Tal vez si dormía, aquellos vacíos ojos azules no se aparecerían ante él como había sucedido a lo largo de la mañana.

Y mientras el joven chino intentaba espantar a sus fantasmas, Sakura y Tomoyo hacían una visita esta vez a Ozai, quien las recibió con una expresión tan alegre e iluminada que a las chicas les costó un poco reconocerlo, pues pese a las heridas que tenía y seguramente sufría, el chico parecía el ser más feliz de la tierra.

De las historias que Tomoyo había escuchado durante la madrugada de Nakuru y el día de hoy de Sakura y Li, la que contó Ozai le pareció la menos lúgubre y distante. Era curioso ver como el chico contaba su versión de los hechos, pues a pesar de llevar puesto un cabestrillo y tener ojeras que parecían de toda una vida de insomnio, el joven mantenía una gran energía. Tomoyo miraba asombrada aquella actitud, los demás parecían haber quedado con huellas profundas de todo lo que habían vivido, al contrario del joven de ojos ámbar, quien al parecer había dejado el rencor totalmente a un lado.

Tanto entusiasmo por parte del moreno terminó finalmente contagiando a ambas japonesas, la sonrisa de Ozai era tan sincera y natural que les era imposible no devolverle el gesto. Estaba el muchacho contándole a la impresionada Tomoyo cómo Sakura los había encerrado tanto a él, Shaoran y los guardianes al mismo tiempo, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y sin previo aviso dejando entrar una menuda y jovencita china.

-Sakura –dijo con los ojos brillantes para después dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro- es verdad que has despertado.

Y sin decir más palabras se arrojó a los brazos de la castaña para aprisionarla en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Y tú estás bien Meiling? –preguntó la Maestra al recordarla inconsciente sobre la nieve.

-¡Claro! –Respondió la china –hace horas que desperté. Además, mira a quien traigo conmigo.

La jovencita se hizo a un lado para dejar a la pequeña figura de Kerberos asomarse con timidez.

-¡Kero! –exclamó la hechicera con alegría y se adelantó para abrazar a su amigo. Aunque en esta ocasión si se midió y no resultó en el estrangulamiento del guardián solar- ¿cómo estás Kero? ¿Y Yue? ¿Están los dos bien?

-Estamos bien –respondió todavía algo cohibido, pues para él era imperdonable el hecho de haber estado a punto de lastimar a su dueña-. El conejo de nieve no está aquí, se encargará de explicarle lo sucedido a tu hermano -explicó Kero-, creo que se merecía saber la verdad.

Sakura asintió en total acuerdo.

-Ellos vendrán para verte y regresar de nuevo a Tokio o tu padre sospechará algo.

La castaña suspiró, ahora que no había peligro, no quería que su hermano y Yukito se marcharan tan apresuradamente.

-¿Qué hay de Eriol? –esta vez la pregunta iba dirigida hacia Meiling.

-El sigue durmiendo, dudo que despierte pronto –respondió la joven con tranquilidad-. Nakuru y Spinel están con él en estos momentos.

Aquello lo dijo de una manera tan natural que Sakura supo que no tenía que preocuparse por su amigo inglés. Observó más detenidamente a Meiling y una vez más se preguntó si ella correspondía al sentimiento que Eriol había dejado tan en claro el día de ayer.

Sonrió para sus adentros, esperaba que sí.

Justo como Kero había dicho, Yukito y Touya llegaron de pronto a la casa Li. Al ver a su hermano, la castaña corrió hacia sus brazos y se aferró a su pecho. Simple y sencillamente le resultaba todo un milagro poder el día de hoy abrazar a Touya, pues la noche anterior en más de una ocasión tuvo la certeza de que sería la última de su vida. No se había dado cuenta, pero la imagen de Touya representó para ella el aterrizaje a la realidad, hasta ese preciso momento es que pudo darse cuenta que todo lo malo había pasado y que las cosas definitivamente mejorarían.

-Ya deja de llorar monstruo –gruñó Touya con lo que pareció un gesto molestia- o inundarás todo el lugar.

Sakura levantó los ojos llorosos hacia el rostro de su hermano y sonrió. Escucharlo hablar de esa manera tal natural era precisamente lo que necesitaba, y no que la tratara de alguna forma especial.

Toya y Yukito pasaron el resto de la tarde en aquella casa, el mayor de los Kinomoto no se separaba de su hermana salvo si fuera estrictamente necesario y Sakura parecía estar encantada con eso. A pesar de la fingida molestia que Touya trataba de aparentar, el ambiente en la casa era tranquilo y hasta cierto punto, alegre. Incluso Ozai, quien había tenido sus encuentros con el hermano de Sakura, se había levantado de cama y hablaba hasta por los codos, haciendo preguntas a Touya que solo podían tener respuestas vergonzosas para Sakura. Meiling y Tomoyo andaban de un lado a otro atendiendo a quien lo necesitaba a la vez que se detenían por momentos cuando escuchaban los comentarios que Touya hacía acerca de Sakura, cuando las risas de Ozai y Yukito inundaban el lugar y cuando el pequeño Kerberos comenzaba a interpretar (como si de una obra de teatro se tratara) el momento en el que Sakura elevó su poder mágico.

Cuando el Sol comenzaba a caer, los universitarios se despidieron para volver una vez más a Tokio. Si se iban ahora, llegarían a tiempo para dormir un par de horas. Sin embargo, antes de salir de la casa, Touya entró a la habitación de Shaoran, quien debido a la herida de su pierna no había salido de cama en todo el día. No pasó mucho tiempo dentro, cuando el japonés salió igual de indiferente a como había entrado y subió de inmediato al auto junto a Yukito. Ver el coche alejarse por la calle y dar la vuelta en la esquina, hizo que Sakura sintiera un pequeño vacío que la ausencia de su hermano siempre le ocasionaba.

Después de un suspiro regresó al interior de la casa acompañada de su fiel guardián Solar. Se dirigió también a la habitación de Shaoran y entró cuando la voz del castaño respondió al golpe de sus nudillos sobre la puerta.

Shaoran seguía recostado en la cama con gesto aburrido hasta que la vio entrar, pues una sonrisa se formó en su boca como si de un interruptor se tratara. Sakura y Kero se acercaron al lecho.

-Mi hermano acaba de irse, regresa a Tokio.

-Lo sé –murmuró el joven.

-Kero y yo nos iremos también, no quiero que papá esté solo.

-Lo comprendo –dijo el castaño- debes estar con tu familia.

-Solo quería saber… -bajó la mirada y un rubor atenuó sus mejillas- si puedo venir a visitarte.

Shaoran sonrió y Kero se giró de espaldas para ver hacia otro lado, aparentando no estar presente.

-Por supuesto –respondió todavía con la sonrisa.

Y entonces la chica hizo algo que el muchacho no imaginó. Se agachó y le dio un beso muy sutil en la boca; cuando se volvió a incorporar, Shaoran estaba rojo y rápidamente echó un vistazo a la figura amarilla flotando todavía de espaldas, eso lo relajó un poco pero de todos modos seguía con la cara roja.

-Vendré mañana –dijo ella como si nada, se alejó más y le hizo una seña a Kero de seguirla.

El pequeño guardián la siguió a la salida pero antes de atravesar la puerta se giró y miró al castaño, parecía que iba a decir algo pero seguramente se arrepintió porque volvió a girarse y siguió a su dueña sin decir palabra.

Todo aquello Shaoran pudo haberlo pasado de la manera más dignamente posible si no fuera por los colores que todavía le llenaban la cara y la burla en los ojos del guardián.

Suspiró, al menos eso era mejor que tener que seguir con la relación de "veamos quien insulta más al otro" que habían llevado hasta el momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cómodo.

Fue lo primero que pasó por su mente al percatarse de estar nuevamente consiente. Pues en esos precisos instantes se sentía simple y sencillamente: cómodo. Por lo tanto, no había por qué preocuparse de los acontecimientos finales del combate con Ching. Si estaba recostado en una mullida cama y cubierto por suaves y frescas sábanas, era más que evidente que Sakura había salido bien librada. Así es que decidió no abrir los ojos y seguir descansando mientras tuviera oportunidad; después de todo, perder poco a poco tu magia, detener repentinamente el proceso y por último recuperar la parte hurtada, no era algo que pudiera ser descriptible como fácil o sencillo. Si no hubiera sido por Meiling…

Y he aquí que al pasar ese nombre por su cabeza, sintió como si alguien le golpeara el estómago con el puño. ¿Qué nunca iba a cambiar esa maldita costumbre de pensar únicamente en sí mismo?

Se incorporó de un golpe y abrió los ojos. Lo primero con lo que se topó fue con un inusual brillo rojo. Sonrió al saber cuál era su procedencia. Más tranquilo, vislumbró una difusa mesita al lado de su cama y se puso los anteojos que estaban sobre ella.

-Me diste un buen susto -escuchó la voz- ¿Estás bien?

-Lo siento -se disculpó Eriol y volvió a echar una mirada a los ojos rojos de Meiling, los cuales por cierto se encontraban algo cerca-, no era esa mi intensión.

La chica retrocedió y se sentó en una silla postrada frente a la cama, todavía con un leve gesto molesto. Eriol se acomodó mejor, recargó la espalda en la cabecera de la cama y estudió a la joven que todavía se colocaba en su puesto. Después puso más atención en la mesa de junto y tomó dato de otros objetos, un vaso, una jarra de agua casi vacía, un libro y una revista que a primera vista parecía bastante ojeada.

-Llevas… ¿mucho tiempo aquí?

Meiling frunció el entrecejo al descifrar eso que escuchaba en su voz, ¿asombro? ¿Incredulidad? ¿Tan raro le parecía al mago que se preocupara por él? De todas formas evitó contestar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó de nuevo la joven- ¿estás seguro que no prefieres permanecer recostado?

Meiling vio el semblante de Eriol y éste se veía serio, tal vez incluso pensativo. No era un buen presagio. Todo aquello que pusiera a Eriol a pensar de aquella forma no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué hay de Sakura, Li y Ozai? ¿Cómo están ellos?

-¿No piensas responder nada de lo que te pregunto? –refunfuñó la china.

-¿Y tú? –replicó el inglés.

Pese a toda estadística o probabilidad, lo que hizo Meiling a continuación no pasó en ningún momento por la cabeza de Eriol. Simplemente no se lo creyó hasta sentir aquellos delgados brazos deslizarse por detrás de su cuello, el hueco del colchón que hace otro cuerpo al subirse a la cama y los cabellos negros haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro y el cuello. La sorpresa no le duró mucho, así que no tardó en levantar los brazos hacia su espalda y devolverle el abrazo a la jovencita.

-Te extrañé -musitó la chica– hasta extrañé como evades siempre mis preguntas.

Eriol no contestó. La sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro, aquel simple gesto y esa frase valía la pena de no haber muerto.

Sin embargo el encanto terminó y Meiling se separó de él.

-Bienvenido -dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero ella tenía todavía las rodillas posadas en la cama y las manos puestas en sus hombros. Eriol había bajado las suyas hasta la cintura de la china.

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de verte otra vez.

Meiling sonrió y ahora si lo soltó definitivamente y bajó las rodillas de la cama.

-Te traeré algo para que comas –dijo de pronto encaminándose a la puerta.

-No, espera.

La joven se detuvo cuando ya tenía la mano en el picaporte.

-No tengo hambre –mintió el muchacho al ver que la china se quedaba parada– si no te molesta, ¿quisieras quedarte un poco a conversar?

¿Podía verse más desesperado? Aquella excusa tonta ni siquiera él se la creía y por una razón desconocida su cerebro no pudo elaborar una mentira más creíble, siendo que él era, por así decirlo, el maestro de las mentiras. Al parecer la falta de glucosa si le estaba afectando.

-Claro –aceptó tranquilamente y volvió a sentarse.

Y al contrario de alegrarse, Eriol ciertamente se exasperó, ¿por qué actuaba así? ¿No se daba cuenta que sus intensiones eran quedarse a solas con ella? ¿No se daba cuenta que estaba rompiendo su palabra de no tratar de _cambiar_ sus sentimientos? ¿Ni siquiera pensaba reclamarle?

-¿Qué pasó con Sakura y los demás? –preguntó el inglés finalmente al ver que ambos permanecían callados después de que ella aceptara su propuesta de compañía, y como se suponía que él quería "conversar", hizo la primer pregunta que le vino a la mente.

-Ozai fue quien recibió más daños -comenzó a explicar la joven china– pues sus heridas fueron hechas casi todas por magia pero se recupera bastante rápido. Shaoran por otro lado perdió más sangre y recibió más heridas físicas que ninguno, vinieron médicos del Clan y siguen preguntándose cómo fue que se mantuvo consciente toda la noche.

-¿Y Sakura?

-Esa chica es bastante suertuda -respondió Meiling entre risas– tuvo solo unas pocas heridas, aunque sí algo de agotamiento mágico, pero eso es todo.

-¿Y tú, cómo estás?

-¿Yo? -sonrió y levantó la barbilla– estoy bien, no me pasó nada. Solo necesité unas cuantas horas de descanso. Suelo agotarme más en los entrenamientos.

El comentario hizo pensar a Eriol.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-Cuatro días.

-Vaya.

-Hablando de eso… -mencionó la joven con una mirada acusadora que inmediatamente alertó al mago- ¿cómo es eso que puedes leer mi mente?

Eriol sonrió con culpabilidad, aunque no sabía que tenía que ver eso con sus cuatro días de sueño.

-Pues si… -confesó, aunque ya sin necesidad– puedo leer los pensamientos de los demás cuando me lo propongo. Pero jamás he leído los tuyos sin tu consentimiento –aclaró antes de cualquier reclamo por parte de la china–. No es divertido saber lo que piensan las personas, le quita el misterio a las cosas, además que te acarrea enemigos innecesarios.

Esperó a la reacción de la chica, pues parecía que ésta descifraba sus palabras para llegar a un veredicto final.

-Bien -dijo finalmente medio convencida.

Eriol reprimió el suspiro de alivio que le ahogaba la garganta, nada en el mundo le obligaría aceptar que alguna que otra vez efectivamente había leído la mente de Meiling. Claro que dejó esa práctica cuando supo lo que sentía por ella, pues había cosas que prefería no escuchar si ya de por si se las podía imaginar perfectamente bien sin necesidad de magia o conjuros. Y él no era masoquista ni nada por el estilo para estar escuchando todo el tiempo los rechazos mentales de Meiling, mezclados con suspiros que clamaban un nombre que no era el suyo.

-No has preguntado por Spinel o Nakuru -puntualizó de pronto Meiling algo molesta.

-Ellos están bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon sanarán rápido mientras yo esté con vida y aunque puedo darles de mi poder y hacerlos más fuertes, si carecen de mi magia, no desaparecerán, simplemente sobrevivirán sin su magia.

-¿Sobrevivir sin su magia?

-En realidad es muy sencillo. Nakuru jamás volverá a convertirse en Ruby Moon y Spinel se volverá una pantera salvaje.

-Entonces eso fue lo que le pasaba a Spinel esa ocasión –Eriol asintió– ¿por qué lo hiciste así?, siempre creí que por ahí tenías otro libro llamado "Eriol" o "Hiragizawa" para tus actuales guardianes. Como lo hizo una vez Clow.

-La creación de criaturas mágicas es un arma peligrosa y de doble filo. No pensaba cometer de nuevo los mismos errores. Además, no creo que haya muchas personas capaces de cuidar de Spinel y Ruby.

-Tienes razón. Incluso Sakura tuvo problemas con Yue –dijo recordando lo poco que su primo le contó de los problemas de la entonces pequeña Sakura con los poderes del guardián Lunar-, no imagino a alguien mas pasando por lo mismo.

-Spinel es el que llevaría la peor parte de esto, pues aparte de perder sus recuerdos también lo haría de su conciencia, pero al fin y al cabo seguiría con vida. Sin depender de nadie.

-¿A parte de sus recuerdos? –Repitió– ¿quieres decir que Nakuru también te olvidará?

-Cuando yo muera. Si.

-¿Y lo dices simplemente así? -replicó enfadada, sin creer que era Eriol con quien hablaba– es como si no te importara.

-Claro que me importa, por eso lo hice de este modo -contestó el mago y una nota de irritación escapó de su garganta- ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes Meiling? ¿Qué crees que pasaría con Ruby y Spinel al verme muerto?

Meiling no contestó de inmediato, paralizada por la imagen que su cerebro creó de un Eriol tendido en un ataúd, inmóvil y frío. Bajó la mirada para ocular el miedo que seguramente sus ojos expresaban. No quiso seguir pensando en lo que pasaría con _ella_ si eso llegaba a suceder así que prefirió contestar a la pregunta de Eriol.

-Supongo… que se sentirían muy tristes- musitó todavía con la cabeza agachada.

-Sí, pero también pasaría otra cosa -Meiling levantó la vista con desconcierto y Eriol dio un suspiro–. Ellos esperarían. Esperarían a que volviera a nacer. Si sucedió una vez ¿por qué no dos? -desvió la mirada hacia la pared pero al mismo tiempo a ningún punto en específico y continuó con una voz delgada –el punto aquí es, que no sé si volveré a reencarnar, si muriera en este momento, por ejemplo, no habría nada que me exigiera volver. O al menos los asuntos del Mago Clow por fin han concluido -sonrió y miró de nuevo a Meiling– y Eriol Hiragizawa se ha encargado de no crearse demasiados problemas.

-Comprendo -murmuró Meiling despareciendo todo gesto afligido del rostro- parece que tienes todo listo ¿no? para cualquier eventualidad.

-Cuando se planea algo, a veces resulta como uno lo quiere y otras no.

Como siempre a Eriol le gustaba tener la última palabra.

-Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no pensaste mucho las posibilidades -replicó Meiling, Eriol arqueó una ceja y la chica trató de explicarse mejor- simplemente hiciste lo que Ching te ordenó, sin calcular las consecuencias. No debiste hacerlo Eriol. No era difícil para ti atacarlo en ese momento.

Eriol se recargó mejor en la cabecera de la cama y miró al techo, ahora sabía bien a qué momento se refería Meiling.

-Es cierto -dijo en medio de un suspiro de resignación– pero si lo hacía, estoy seguro que te habría asesinado.

-Todo tiene un precio y yo estaba dispuesta a pagarlo. Por el bien de todos ustedes.

-Pero yo no -respondió tajante y sin vacilar, bajando la mirada del techo y chocándola con la de Meiling– con gusto moriría, antes que ver a Makesi tocarte un solo cabello.

-¿Morir? -repitió con una sonrisa de sarcasmo, tratando de no pensar en la amplitud de esa última frase– esa esfera lo único que haría es quitarte tu magia.

Eriol evaluó a la chica frente a él ¿debería decirle?

-¿Por qué te quedas callado Eriol?

El joven desvió la mirada, ¿debería mentirle?

-Eriol, responde. Esa esfera lo _único_ que haría es quitarte tu magia ¿cierto?

El mago suspiró.

-Así es, pero al momento de que toda la magia fuera retirada, mi cuerpo no soportaría el cambio tan repentino, mi poder… es grande. Además el objeto me estaba arrebatando ese poder, no era algo dado por mi voluntad.

Levantó su mano y por un momento ésta brilló con un tono rojizo, Meiling observó eso, cuántas veces no había visto a Eriol hacer magia con un solo movimiento de esa mano, sin necesidad de Cartas o Báculo mágico.

-En definitiva mis órganos internos no resistirían mucho –dijo de pronto reclamando de nuevo la atención de la china- en cualquier momento yo…

-¡Basta!

Eriol se sobresaltó escucharla. Ella se mordía el labio inferior con los dientes y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar –estiró el brazo y puso su mano sobre la de Meiling pero al momento de hacerlo se arrepintió, creyendo que la joven la retiraría, pero ella no lo hizo, sino que cerró los dedos alrededor de los suyos y puso su otra mano sobre la de él.

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así –dijo ella.

-No necesito prometerlo. Ching creó ese conjuro y jamás se volverá a utilizar.

-No hablo de eso –explicó con voz entrecortada- no te vuelvas a arriesgar de esa manera, mucho menos lo hagas por mí.

Eriol apretó más la mano de Meiling y luego la retiró.

-Eso depende de cuántas veces más piensas estar en peligro de muerte.

La joven sonrió.

-Eres imposible –meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y se puso de pie-. Ya fue bastante de charla. Traeré algo para que comas, puedo escuchar tu estómago desde aquí. Nakuru y Spinel querrán verte.

-¿Volverás con ellos?

Otra vez las preguntas que parecían del hombre más desesperado del mundo, ¿no podía evitar decir sandeces cada vez que la veía alejarse?

_Es __porque __no __me __gusta __verla __alejarse. _Se dijo mentalmente.

-No lo sé –respondió ella, al parecer sin darse cuenta de los intentos obvios de Eriol por mantenerla a su lado- antes de que despertaras estaba a punto de ir por Nakuru para que se quedara contigo. El día de hoy varios miembros del Clan regresarán a China y la casa es un caos.

-Comprendo.

-Ahora que estás despierto las cosas serán más fáciles –continuó ella hablando-. Shaoran planeaba nuestro regreso definitivo a China dentro de tres semanas, pero aunque no lo decía parecía preocupado por ti, incluso Nakuru le dijo varias veces que ella y Spinel eran capaces de hacerse cargo de ti ellos solos, si llegaba la fecha y seguías inconsciente.

Sonrió y dio un paso más hacia la puerta.

-Pero ya debes estar hambriento –se dio la vuelta- mejor me voy de una vez.

Una vez más se detuvo cuando tenía la mano puesta en el picaporte. Pero en esta ocasión no fue por la voz de Eriol, sino que esta vez era la mano de éste último quien la tenía sujeta del brazo.

Al parecer Eriol se movía bastante rápido.

-¿Tu también regresarás a China? –preguntó el mago a sus espaldas con una voz que sonaba seca, casi mecánica.

Meiling seguía sin soltar el picaporte y tenía la vista clavada en la puerta delante de ella.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? La guerra ya terminó, ya nada me detiene para regresar a casa. Es lo que siempre he querido.

Eriol no sabía que responder a eso. Maldita sea. Las palabras de Tomoyo volvieron como una maldición, Meiling se iría mucho antes de lo que creía.

_Fui yo mismo, fui yo quien la trajo para que se marchara mucho más rápido._

¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubieran quedado en Inglaterra? Si hubiera hecho oídos sordos a la súplica de Tomoyo o si hubiera viajado a Japón él solo, sin decirle nada a ella. Tal vez le habrían regalado un par de meses cerca de ella, quien sabe, tal vez más. Pero él y su maldita mente maquinal habían visto en esta situación la excusa perfecta para tenerla otra vez a su lado, para hablar con ella y ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez habría sido mejor dejarla fuera de todo esto.

_-¿Pero ahora __estaría __vivo? __-_se preguntó- _ella __fue __quien __me __salvó. __Era __inevitable, __las __coincidencias __no __existen. __Maldición, __las __coincidencias, __las __coincidencias, __ella __se __irá, __regresará __a __China._

-¿Pasa algo malo?

La voz de Meiling le taladró la cabeza y lo devolvió a tierra firme, este no era el momento de divagar, de sacar todas las posibles consecuencias de algún hecho, pues al fin y al cabo las cosas estaban así y ella estaba por marcharse. Trató de calmarse y responder a su pregunta.

-No –dijo, y obligó a su mano soltar el brazo de la china a regañadientes, maldiciéndose por esa costumbre suya de pensar cada maldito paso que daba en su vida y comenzó a plantearse seriamente el empezar a comportarse como un adolescente normal, tomar a Meiling por la cintura y besarla sin importarle lo que viniera después.

Porque eso era lo que hacían los adolescentes normales ¿no?

Entonces vio que Meiling a pesar de estar libre de su agarre se quedaba parada en ese mismo lugar, no se iba.

-¿De verdad eres tú la reencarnación de mi ancestro el Mago Clow?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Qué dices?

La china se dio la vuelta y le dio frente, Eriol pudo ver esos ojos rojos mirarlo como si quisieran atravesarlo. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

-Se supone que eres un hechicero fuerte y poderoso, se supone que en Inglaterra vives cómodamente, tienes dinero, buena posición social –le clavó los ojos todavía más- ¿entonces, por qué eres un cobarde?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no lo dices? ¿Por qué no dices que no quieres que me marche?

Eriol la miró casi con terror, ¿lo había hecho todo a propósito? ¿Disfrutaba tanto hacerlo sufrir?

-La verdad es que soy bastante cobarde –dijo con seriedad y por qué no aceptarlo, vergüenza- tan cobarde que me da miedo la respuesta que me fueras a dar, si te propusiera que regreses conmigo a Inglaterra.

-Entonces tal vez debería pensarlo mejor antes de decirle a un cobarde que yo también lo quiero y que sí me iría con él a ese colegio del infierno.

Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron tanto que comenzaron a quemarle.

-Pero tu… tu estás… tu siempre estás pensando en…

Meiling sonreía, pero no con esas sonrisas dulces que Eriol había visto en las chicas cuando apenadas y con la cara roja llegaban a decirle que él les gustaba, ésta era una sonrisa de burla, de picardía. Como si acabara de jugarle una broma especialmente graciosa.

-Juegas conmigo.

Meiling rió, se cruzó de brazos y se giró al otro lado para no darle la cara.

-Jamás creí que la reencarnación del famoso Mago Clow tuviera tan poca autoestima.

Pero entonces sintió que las manos de Eriol la tomaban por los hombros y la obligaban a darse la vuelta y verlo a la cara una vez más.

-Deja de hablar de Clow, además, no es eso –dijo él con una voz que nunca antes le había escuchado. Y supo que estaba demasiado cerca, porque pudo ver sus ojos de color gris una vez más- solamente quiero una demostración, ya sabes, para estar seguro.

-¿Una demo…?

Pero ya no pudo terminar de hablar, porque los labios de Eriol le apresaron la boca. Mentiría si dijera que no la sorprendió, pues hasta ahora era ella quien llevaba las riendas de la situación y acababa de enterarse que le gustaba esa sensación de dominio. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que las manos de Eriol le soltaban los hombros y ahora le aprisionaban la cintura obligándola a acercase mas a él, supo que había perdido el control totalmente y que era Eriol quien mandaba esta vez. Levantó los brazos hasta sus hombros y le rodeó el cuello, siguiendo el beso del mago sin poner queja. Le gustaba como hacia las cosas el nuevo régimen.

-Hace mucho que quería hacer esto –susurró el inglés cuando se separó de ella únicamente lo necesario para poder hablarle– solo tengo una pregunta mas –la china asintió, dando a entender que respondería- ¿desde cuándo?

La sintió suspirar en sus brazos antes de escucharla hablar.

-No lo sé exactamente, pero cuando desperté, lo primero que me pasó por la mente fue si estabas bien. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que sentía.

Lo cierto es que había sido mucho más complicado que eso, pero no iba ponerse a explicarle a Eriol todo el dilema mental y existencial que había llevado durante esos días.

-Lo primero en lo que pensé yo –dijo de pronto el mago- fue en que estaba muy a gusto entre las sábanas.

Rió cuando sintió el puño de Meiling golpearle el pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La vista era hermosa, tal y como lo recordaba. A pesar de que ese parque de diversiones se encontraba bastante cercano a su casa y se supiera de memoria cada una de sus atracciones, rara era la vez en la que se subía a la rueda de la fortuna.

Despegó la mirada de la ventanilla y se giró hacia Shaoran, quien se encontraba sentado al lado suyo.

El castaño al verla le sonrió.

-¿A dónde quieres ir después?

Ella sabía bien que la pregunta no se refería a otro juego, pues este era el último que les faltaba; mas bien, el joven Líder se había dedicado todo ese día a llevarla a donde Sakura le ordenase.

La castaña se había llevado una sorpresa cuando la noche anterior su padre se había aparecido en su habitación para decirle que Shaoran le llamaba por teléfono. Bajó casi saltando los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al aparato y encontrarse con la invitación del joven a salir mañana mismo a primera hora. Eso le había resultado extraño pues ese mismo día Shaoran y ella se habían visto y el chino no había mencionado nada de salir en ningún momento.

Aunque tal vez fuera debido a la situación por la que se habían visto. Pues el día anterior habían ido a ver a la persona a quien Sakura había aprendido a temer como a nadie antes.

Ching Ma, se encontraba recluido en una casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad y ella le había pedido a Shaoran que la llevara a verlo.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

_-Está fuera –informó Jung mientras los guiaba hacia la puerta trasera- Fuu está vigilándolo._

_-Bien._

_Sakura siguió a Shaoran sin decir palabra, el joven tenía la mirada dura y se le veía muy concentrado en lo que hacía y lo que le decían. Rápidamente llegaron a la desdichada puerta y salieron al gélido frío de aquella localidad, cuando Sakura miró a su alrededor pudo ver que una cerca alta franqueaba el vasto jardín que contaba con unos árboles y arbustos que en primavera seguramente serían un gran espectáculo, pero que el día de hoy se mostraban pálidos y secos sin una sola pisca de verde en sus largas ramas._

_Y entonces lo vio._

_Ahí estaba. Una figura delgada, agazapada en el suelo, consumido y acabado pero al mismo tiempo ensimismado, como si estuviera analizando algo sumamente importante._

_El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de ellos hizo que Ching Ma levantara la cabeza y se les acercara con rapidez. Ninguno de los dos dio un paso atrás, aunque ese había sido su primer impulso._

_-Pequeña, pequeña –musitaba Ching a una Sakura pasmada- ¿quieres ver algo impresionante? Soy un mago ¿sabes? Puedo hacer magia, puedo volar._

_Entonces se alejó casi corriendo y levantó las manos al cielo._

_-No sabe lo que hace –dijo una voz y Sakura notó por primera vez a un hombre parado al lado de un árbol seco. Seguramente ese era Fuu._

_-¡Puedo volar! –gritaba Ching ajeno- el clan estará sin duda orgulloso de mí, seguro seré el nuevo Líder. Tengo el derecho, por supuesto._

_Sakura lo observaba en silencio, todo aquello le producía sensaciones que no podía siquiera describir. De pronto sintió la mano de Shaoran sujetar la suya dándole un ligero apretón._

_-Auki ven aquí –dijo esta vez el hombre dirigiéndose a Shaoran- ven hijo, te mostraré como se usa la magia, ven._

_Corrió hacia Li y le tomó un brazo, pero antes de jalarlo se detuvo y lo miró._

_-Tú no eres Auki –fruncía el ceño y parecía recriminarle al chino por no ser su hijo- ¿dónde está Auki? Dime, dime dónde está._

_La garganta de Shaoran estaba cerrada, creyó que sería capaz de afrontar la situación pero lo cierto era que al primer instante de observar al hombre quiso dar media vuelta y marcharse. Pero no lo había hecho, se quedó. Y ahora Ching estaba cobrándole por el pecado que había cometido en su contra, estaba haciendo aquello para lo que Shaoran ni siquiera pensó en prepararse, le preguntaba por su hijo, ese hijo que él mismo había asesinado y la frase "yo lo maté, perdóname", no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza: "perdóname"._

_Pero no podía decirlo, no podía._

_-El está con su madre –dijo de pronto la voz de Sakura, dándole a Shaoran un poco de paz._

_-¿Mi esposa? –La castaña asintió- yo no tengo esposa, seré el Líder del Clan Li, yo superaré a Clow, se los enseñaré._

_Y nuevamente se alejó._

_-Ya no sabe quién es –murmuró Shaoran cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente lejos- su mente solo puede asimilar los buenos recuerdos de sus vidas y los combinó en una sola identidad. Por momentos es Makesi y en otros Ching, ya no sabe diferenciar._

_-¿Y su magia? ¿Estás seguro que no causará ningún daño?_

_-Seguro –confirmó el chino- su mente es incapaz de llegar a la concentración adecuada para elaborar el más mínimo hechizo -miró hacia donde Fuu estaba parado- de todos modos, siempre está en constante vigilancia._

_Sakura suspiró y bajó la mirada._

_-Yo… yo le hice esto. Cuando le hice revivir ese temor._

_-Sakura por favor no te castigues, esto es consecuencia de sus propias acciones, no las tuyas. No te atormentes._

_La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Ella no rechazó el gesto y le devolvió el abrazo, pues sabía que a él también le hacía falta._

_-Tu tampoco debes hacerlo Shaoran –le dijo en voz baja para que solo él la escuchara-, no te atormentes._

_Shaoran se tensó al escucharla._

_-Vámonos –susurró ella- no necesitamos estar más tiempo aquí._

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

El recorrido terminó antes de que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta y bajaron con lentitud debido a la todavía delicada pierna de Shaoran.

Sakura hubiera preferido ir a cualquier lugar menos demandante que el parque de diversiones, pero sabía que Shaoran se estaba esforzando por distraerla y hacerle olvidar aquel encuentro, sin embargo, ella estaba haciendo igualmente lo mismo por él. Pues sabía que Shaoran también tenía sus propios pensamientos que le angustiaban, gracias a Wei es que sabía las circunstancias reales que Shaoran había tenido que pasar aquella tormentosa noche.

"Le agradecería que no se lo comentara al joven Shaoran" había dicho apenado el viejo amigo de Li, a lo que ella había contestado afirmativamente, sabía que para Wei no había sido fácil decirle aquello y también sabía que lo había hecho única y exclusivamente por el bien del propio Shaoran.

-¿Estás seguro que el frío no te hace daño? -preguntó ella con inquietud.

-Claro que no –contestó el chino restándole importancia a la repentina pregunta de Sakura- no por nada he aguantado ese asqueroso brebaje que me dan cada día.

Sakura rió, ella misma había visto aquella cosa liquida color ladrillo y suponía que efectivamente debía saber bastante asquerosa debido a las muecas que Shaoran hacía al beberla.

-Es para que te recuperes más rápido –lo consoló ella-, al parecer da muy buenos resultados.

-No me dijiste a donde más querías ir –repuso él cambiando de tema.

-No lo sé, tal vez a algún lugar más tranquilo, hay mucha gente por aquí.

Shaoran la miró de reojo, tal vez estaba contagiando a Sakura de su síndrome huraño.

-Lo que tú quieras.

No fueron a un lugar más tranquilo. Shaoran la llevó a cenar a un restaurante bastante concurrido, casi todas las mesas estaban llenas y Sakura tuvo la impresión de que no encontrarían lugar para ellos. Sin embargo, las cosas no se dieron así y rápidamente se vieron sentados a una mesa con manteles del color del vino.

La nipona miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ese no era el tipo de lugar al que chicos de su edad acostumbraban ir, los comensales del lugar eran adultos principalmente y pocos de ellos iban acompañados por sus familias, más bien eran las parejas el numero prioritario esa noche. Bajó la mirada y se observó a sí misma, llevaba un atuendo por demás sencillo y sentía el cabello tieso por la tierra que le había caído encima de los juegos mecánicos. La buena noticia fue que el lugar tampoco era la crema y nata de la sociedad pues al fin y al cabo, Tomoeda era una ciudad pequeña, así que fácilmente se dejó llevar por el momento y con la ayuda de la presencia de Shaoran, olvidó pronto sus recelos.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y Shaoran, al igual a como había estado durante todo el día, se había comportado simplemente encantador, no podía poner atención a otra cosa que no fuera él. Lo que decía, lo que hacía, cuando se distraía por momentos y miraba desinteresado a su alrededor. Y ahora se daba cuenta, que no quería que ese día terminara.

Pero sus deseos no se vieron complacidos, pues el tiempo seguía corriendo y antes de darse cuenta, retiraron la loza vacía y se vio a sí misma salir junto a Shaoran hacia la oscurecida ciudad.

-¿Quieres ir a patinar?

La castaña no contestó de inmediato pues estaba algo aturdida, Shaoran no la dejaba dar un suspiro cuando ya estaba listo para la siguiente parada. Sin embargo, alzó la vista y pudo ver a lo que se refería el chino, pues frente a ellos estaba la pista de hielo que hace poco habían abierto cerca del parque central. Familias, amigos, parejas. Se podía ver toda clase de personas disfrutar de los placeres que el invierno otorgaba.

-No lo creo –negó también con la cabeza- tu pierna Shaoran, no creo que sea buena idea.

El joven frunció el ceño. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan inútil como en esos días.

-También me dijeron que tenía que empezar a hacer mas ejercicio ¿recuerdas? No puedo seguir toda mi vida en una cama.

-Entonces caminemos –propuso la japonesa riendo, pues Shaoran parecía un niño que no lo dejaban salir a jugar.

Comenzaron a caminar primero alrededor de la pista para después adentrarse en el parque, y para Sakura fue la mejor decisión, pues gracias a que Diciembre comenzaba y por lo tanto también navidad se acercaba, algunos árboles elegidos estaban llenos de luces y adornos que hacían al lugar maravilloso.

-¡Mira eso Shaoran! –decía de pronto la jovencita apuntando hacia algo que le había llamado especialmente la atención.

Y el joven no hacía más que mirar hacia donde ella le decía y sonreír. Era demasiado fácil sonreír cuando ella estaba cerca.

El paseo no duró mucho hasta que la pareja decidió sentarse en una banca; como el Sol ya se había ido hace un par de horas, el ambiente estaba un poco más frío. Así que Sakura no se sorprendió mucho cuando Shaoran la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacía el. Así juntos, apenas y sentían el viento.

-Cuando estoy contigo, soy tan feliz que no puedo pensar en otra cosa más –murmuró ella acomodándose en su pecho- ¿crees que eso sea egoísta?

-Tú jamás podrías ser egoísta con nada ni nadie de este mundo; pero sé cómo te sientes –y valla que lo sabía, a pesar de estarse esforzando lo mejor posible en distraerla, podía notar que en ocasiones su mirada se perdía y para él no era nada difícil saber el lugar donde se encontraba.

-¿Es correcto esto Shaoran? –Preguntó de pronto con voz cansina- ¿Está bien que tú y yo seamos felices cuando hay otras personas que sufren?

-Si ser infeliz ayudara en algo a esas personas de las que hablas, estoy seguro que te volverías el ser mas desdichado del planeta, Sakura. Pero sabes que las cosas no son así.

Y para sorpresa de Sakura el chino la soltó y comenzó a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo, no tardó mucho en sacar lo que parecía un pedazo de papel doblado.

-La felicidad y tristeza son cosas que acompañan a la humanidad siempre –alargó la mano y le tendió el papel para que lo tomara-, así que no podemos negarnos a la dicha cuando la vemos llegar ante nuestra puerta.

Sakura sujetó el papel y notó que no era muy viejo porque no se veía con ese color amarillo característico, pero si se notaba que había sido leído muchas veces pues las orillas de los dobleces estaban muy gastadas. Abrió el papel y se encontró con su propia letra alargada.

-Esto es…

-Es una de tus cartas –confirmó el- la última que me mandaste antes de saber otra vez de mí.

Pero Sakura no necesitó que Shaoran le dijera eso, pues inmediatamente había reconocido aquella carta que escribió aquel lejano día cuando Ozai había aparecido en sus vidas. Aquella carta en la que había intentado despedirse para siempre de Shaoran.

Volvió a doblara y se la devolvió a su dueño.

-No quiero leerla -dijo cuando Shaoran volvió a tomar la carta- escribí muchas cosas horribles.

-Horribles no, ciertas –repuso él-. Wei me la dio. Solo pudo salvar un par de estas cartas de la revisión del clan. Así que las conservó hasta que regresé.

-Lo siento mucho –murmuró cabizbaja- mis problemas no eran nada comparados con los tuyos cuando escribí eso.

-No quiero que te disculpes, no es por eso por lo que te la enseñé –la japonesa lo miró confusa y Shaoran dio un suspiro- tu también has sufrido Sakura, recuérdalo. Y esta carta es la evidencia de que le diste la cara a tu tristeza y seguiste adelante. No podemos dejarnos doblegar ante la adversidad en los malos tiempos, como tampoco tenemos que sentirnos culpables por la buena fortuna en los buenos. Debes vivir, seguir adelante y ser feliz.

Sakura lo miró por unos momentos y después sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza. Ya estaba entendiendo lo que trataba de decirle.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias por estar aquí. Contigo de verdad me siento afortunada –se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos- siempre que esté contigo tendré la mejor de las suertes.

Shaoran también sonrió y la besó lo más dulce que pudo, pues él tampoco se cansaría de agradecer el hecho de haberla conocido, de saber que ella siempre estaría allí, regalándole esas sonrisas que tanto adoraba y por las cuales daría la mitad de su vida, o por qué no, toda entera.

-Todavía no sé cómo es que sobrevivo cuando estoy sin ti.

Sakura apartó la mirada al escuchar su tono apagado. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, sabía que la burbuja se reventaría y que al fin el hecho de que Shaoran se iría pronto los envolvería con su manto de añoranza, esperanzas partidas y deseos por cumplir. ¿Por qué tuvieron que recordarlo tan pronto?

-No quiero abandonarte otra vez.

Sakura levantó la cara y fijó de nuevo sus ojos en los de Shaoran, sabía que aquella frase tenía mucho que ver con ese pedazo de papel que una vez más se había guardado en el bolsillo. Pues la palabra "abandono" había sido una de las que ella había utilizado.

Si hubieran tenido esta conversación en algún otro momento, seguramente habría llorado, o al menos sus ojos se habrían humedecido, pero ahora no. En este momento estaba en paz y tranquila y precisamente gracias a Shaoran y sus palabras, así que ahora era su turno de devolverle el favor.

-Tú nunca me has abandonado Shaoran, ahora lo sé.

-Pero… -se detuvo, pues el dedo índice de Sakura le había sellado los labios.

-Mira las estrellas Shaoran –ella levantó la vista y el la imitó- mientras veamos las estrellas bajo el mismo cielo, nosotros nunca estaremos lejos. No importa donde estemos.

Shaoran bajó la mirada hacia ella y volvió a abrazarla y a besarla.

Pero esta vez no fue un beso lindo o tierno, esta vez aquel beso estaba lleno de todas las emociones que Sakura lo hacía sentir, la felicidad, la euforia, la paz, la gratitud, la esperanza. Estar con ella, cerca de ella, o simplemente pensar en ella era como si de pronto un remolino se formara en su estómago y precisamente eso era lo que quería hacerle sentir.

Todo el amor, pero también la pasión.

Así que no dudó ni un segundo y la orilló a abrir la boca, no se resistió a apretarla más contra sí al sentir la repentina sorpresa que se llevó la japonesa cuando recibió su lengua gustosa. Le acarició la espalda y percibió con claridad el suspiro en la boca femenina, una vez mas fue consciente de que ella ya no era una niña al sentirla devolverle las caricias y responderle el beso sin miramientos. Podía sentir sus senos apretándose contra su pecho y casi podía contar los latidos de su frenético y alocado corazón.

Y por todos los dioses que no podía dejar de estremecerse al saberse el causante de aquella reacción.

Finalmente tuvieron que separarse, las respiraciones de ambos estaban aceleradas y el rostro de Sakura se veía colorado casi por completo. Shaoran sonrió una vez más con aquella nueva clase de orgullo naciendo dentro de él, el orgullo de saber que era el único que podía lograr poner a Sakura en ese estado, el único que podría verla así.

Sin embargo su orgullo se transformó de pronto en alarma al verla mirar a los alrededores con cautela y algo de vergüenza.

-Discúlpame por favor –se apresuró a decir comenzando a apenarse también- eso fue muy atrevido de mi parte yo…

-No, no –lo interrumpió ella- me… me gustó mucho.

Decir eso no había sido buena idea, pues la mente de Shaoran comenzó a viajar lejos, bastante lejos. Y no era de ayuda el saber que ninguna persona se encontraba cerca, pues todos estaban en la atracción que la pista de hielo les ofrecía, varios metros alejados de ese lugar. Y Sakura estaba tan hermosa esa noche, con ese sonrojo cubriéndole el rostro, los labios todavía entreabiertos y sus ojos verdes repentinamente oscurecidos lo observaban de una manera que nunca antes lo habían hecho…

Agitó la cabeza, no debía seguir con esa línea de pensamiento.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa –viendo la situación, sin duda eso era lo más sensato.

No quería separarse de ella tan pronto pero tampoco era buena idea seguir con la tentación de tenerla tan cerca mientras estaban solos y en la media oscuridad del parque. Así que comenzaron a andar el camino de vuelta a la residencia Kinomoto, donde Fujitaka Kinomoto los recibió sonriente como siempre.

El chino negó amablemente la invitación de Fujitaka a pasar y se despidió cortésmente tanto de él como de Sakura; sin embargo, no pudo evitar ser presa de los nervios cuando vio que Sakura le sonreía y se sonrojaba repentinamente sin ninguna razón aparente, pero el joven tenía la certeza de saber cual era aquel motivo, volvió a mirar una vez más a Fujitaka, quién al parecer no se había dado por enterado.

Se aguantó el suspiro de alivio que se le atoraba en la garanta y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Esa noche ambos tendrían grandes dificultades para dormir recordando aquel beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con el pasar de los días Shaoran se sentía cada vez mejor, ya podía hacer pequeños saltos y sus demás heridas ya habían cerrado por completo. Era gracias a ello que Sakura veía seguido la figura del chino en el umbral de su puerta, listo para llevarla a donde sea, desde el acuario hasta el más simple de los parques. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en esos días, sin embargo, las buenas noticias de la mejora en su novio también conllevaban a otra cosa: se estaban acabando las excusas para su permanencia en Japón.

De este modo fue que los días pasaron con una velocidad alarmante y por fin se llegó la hora para que Shaoran regresara a china. La mayor parte de los Li se habían marchado hacía ya varios días así que solo Shaoran, Wei y otras tres personas más, de los cuales dos eran médicos, tomarían el avión esa mañana.

Eriol, sus guardianes y Meiling, también se encontraban en el aeropuerto, pero ellos habían decidido quedarse unos días más, pues en Inglaterra las clases ya habían terminado, por lo que el inglés y la china se encontraban de pie tomados de la mano como no queriendo la cosa, sin tener ninguna prisa por volver.

Ozai por otra parte, se había marchado tan repentinamente hacía un par de días que Sakura no se pudo inventar un motivo para convencerlo de que se quedara por un tiempo más. El muchacho sin embargo, se veía bastante contento con su partida "todavía tengo un paquete que entregar, no lo olvides" le había dicho mientras se palmeaba el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Y así de sorpresiva que fue su llegada, también lo fue su partida.

Pero el día de hoy la atención de la castaña estaba puesta en otro que también estaba por marcharse, y le parecía bastante curioso el hecho de no sentir tristeza alguna, ya que anteriormente el simple hecho de pasar cerca del aeropuerto era para ella un acto desagradable.

El día de hoy por otro lado, se sentía feliz y satisfecha, el vacío que se formaba en su corazón al ver partir a Shaoran, uno que superaba con creces el que sentía cuando su hermano también tenía que irse de vuelta a Tokio, había sido sustituido por la alegría de un próximo encuentro. Así que a ninguno de los dos le importó estar rodeados de personas cuando sus bocas se unieron en un corto beso de despedida.

Los Li presentes tenían la quijada prácticamente en el suelo al ver tal acto por parte de su joven líder, mientras que los amigos sonreían casi complacientes.

Mientras tanto ellos, encerrados en su propio espacio, sin poner la mínima atención en las distintas reacciones de los presentes, se miraron a los ojos para llevarse en la memoria cada rasgo y detalle de la persona amada, todo eso antes de sonreírse y volver a hacerse la promesa que siempre hacían en cada separación.

-Te prometo –susurró él.

-Que nos volveremos a ver –completó ella siempre sonriente.

Y para Shaoran, siempre perfecta.

El sabía bien que ese día no era para lamentarse, pues al igual que Sakura, que no sentía ningún tipo de tristeza en su corazón, tampoco Shaoran estaba envuelto en la culpa que siempre lo aquejaba cada vez que se marchaba y la dejaba atrás, pues ambos sabían que en ese poco tiempo habían pasado por situaciones que los había cambiado y que ninguno volvería a ser el mismo a partir de entonces; pero también estaban seguros que la vida no tenía por qué terminar por eso, pues después del invierno llega siempre la primavera y ellos tenían tiempo. Ese precioso amigo que les ayudaría a sobrellevar todo aquello.

Pero lo mejor de todo era que todavía se tenían el uno al otro, los dos seguirían por su propio camino avanzando siempre hacia adelante y al futuro, cada uno tratando de levantarse por sí mismo si es que llegaban a resbalar por el camino, pero conscientes de tener cerca un hombro en cual apoyarse y una mano guía cuando el horizonte pareciera confuso.

-Te amo –escuchó Sakura que Shaoran susurraba en su oído cuando la abrazó como último gesto de despedida.

Ella lo abrazó también abarcando todo el ancho de sus hombros y aspirando de nuevo su olor, guardando ambas cosas en su memoria, tratando de quedarse con todo cuanto le fuera posible de él hasta que llegara el día en el que pudiera tenerlo una vez más a su lado, pues en esos momentos ellos ya no eran el Líder del Clan Li, ni la Maestra de las Cartas Sakura, eran simplemente un par de jóvenes de dieciséis años con un futuro por delante.

Un futuro en el que seguramente estarían juntos.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¿Gustó o no gustó?<p>

Hace ya bastante tiempo, en la depuración de mi habitación, encontré una vieja libreta toda rayoneada y ahí descubrí lo que fue la primera idea que tuve de _La __Venganza_ y me sorprendí demasiado al ver todos los cambios que había tenido desde aquella tarde en la que no tenía nada que hacer y se me ocurrió entretenerme ideando esta pequeña historia que según mis primeras anotaciones sería de máximo ocho capítulos. En esa vieja libreta venía definido mas o menos cómo era que se iba a desarrollar la historia, pero absolutamente nada terminó de esa manera, me fui metiendo con la trama y las cosas se me complicaron un poco pero también fue más divertido. Estoy contenta con el resultado y mas contenta de haber cambiado tantas cosas porque sinceramente la primera era una pésima historia.

Pasando a otros temas, realmente les agradezco el apoyo que me brindaron al darse el tiempo de leer lo que una mocosilla sin importancia escribe. Ya saben que los aprecio mucho y me siento demasiado alagada por todas esas cosas hermosas que varios de ustedes comentaron a lo largo de esta historia, desde el más sencillo "me gustó" hasta todas esas largas opiniones que amablemente me hicieron conocer. Esto me lo llevo conmigo siempre. A ti, lector anónimo, espero que te haya gustado mi historia y si no, confío en que algún día, no sé si lejano o cercano, mejoraré en mi muy criticable escritura.

Y que más puedo decirles mis amigos, salvo reiterar una vez más, el profundo agradecimiento por todo el apoyo brindado a lo largo de ésta publicación. Me hubiera gustado mucho haberlo publicado mientras se daba el proceso de la escritura, sin duda sus comentarios me habrían levantado mucho el ánimo (en ésta página las personas son muy amigables), pero así están las cosas y espero que ésta no sea la ultima vez que nos leamos.

Un abrazo y les deseo la mejor de las suertes. Fue un verdadero gusto servirles de entretenimiento, al menos por un ratito en sus momentos de ocio.

Arigato!

De ustedes: **Masato**

Pd. pero en serio, que les pareció este capítulo, lo odiaron o está mas o menillos? (Dios, soy presa de los nervios)


	20. Curiosidades de La Venganza

Que dijeron ¿Qué ya se habían librado de mi? Pues no, aquí una que otra nota (o puntos de vista míos) de la historia que quiero compartirles

Ojo! esto no es el capitulo numero veinte, ni tampoco un epílogo.

_Curiosidades de "La Venganza"_

**Ozai no tiene apellido. **Hace tiempo quise darme a la tarea de buscarle uno, pero así me pareció que conservaba su misterio. Por otro lado su nombre, viene de la animación gringa de The last airbender (Avatar: la leyenda de Aang, en México), la verdad ni sabía de que se trataba, saqué el nombre un día que vi un pedazo de capítulo, pero después de bastante tiempo, me llamó la curiosidad y descubrí que era una serie genial. Muy recomendable, aunque el nombre que me pirateé y que tanto me había gustado, bajó un par de puntos gracias al personaje original (maldito señor del fuego Dx).

**Las hermanas de Shaoran acosan a Ozai en china.** Esa parte fue escrita pero la eliminé al ver que no aportaba nada a la historia, además no me convencía mucho, una disculpa a las mujeres Li.

**Clow el malvado. **La razón principal por la que Ching odiaba a Clow, es porque lo culpaba de la muerte de la mujer que amó. La chica en cuestión cita a Clow en un lugar determinado, éste no asiste por alguna situación que jamás decidí cual sería (pero que definitivamente sería por fines egoístas) y ella muere asesinada por un hombre que pretendía robarle. Nunca tuve oportunidad de introducir esto en la historia. Sin embargo siempre he querido colocar a Clow en su lado oscuro, o al menos crearle uno. ¿Poderoso y de buenos sentimientos? demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

**El regreso de Ozai a **_**su hogar**_**. **Ozai regresaría el zafiro de Senin al templo y se despediría de las nuevas generaciones, tratan de hacer que se quede pero decide seguir de nómada, porque sabe que no puede seguir de nuevo bajo las normas del templo. Esto jamás lo escribí, solo lo tengo en mi mente.

**Ozai se enamora de Sakura. **Esa era la idea en un principio, después me di cuenta que no traería nada interesante (solamente me complicaría mas las cosas) y además que alguien que tiene en mente cazar al hombre que mató a sus padres, no se pone a buscar novia.

**El padre de Meiling. **Quise darle protagonismo a un hombre de la familia Li (y que no fuera Shaoran) después de ver demasiados fics enfocados en las mujeres Li. Siempre se trata de la madre, la abuela, la tia... etc etc. Es decir, hablamos de China, un país machista por principio.

**Tomoyo y Ozai. **Muchas veces pensé en emparejar a estos dos (incluso me lo recomendaron, hasta dejé ciertos atisbos de que no se eran indiferentes uno del otro), pero ya sería mucho introducir una tercer pareja, con Meiling/Eriol y Sakura/Shaoran me bastaba. Además, me gusta hacer que el sentimiento del "amor" se vea creíble y no solo la típica de: _la vi y fue amor a primera vista. S_i de por si ya me estaban quedando los capítulos muy largos...

**Meiling y Eriol. **El orden es importante. Elegí a Eriol como la pareja de la china y no al revés. Desde que vi el capitulo en el que Meiling se aleja con la frente en alto al saber que Shaoran quiere a Sakura y sin intentar nada en absoluto, se ganó mi respeto y admiración. Al escribir esta historia pensé: ¿quién será lo suficientemente bueno para ella? Tal vez la reencarnación de Clow dé el ancho. ¿y preguntan si disfrutaba cuando hacía sufrir a Eriol? Claro que si, ya le tocaba a ella ser el victimario y no la victima xD (fans de Eriol/Tomoyo: ¿ahora me entienden un poquito?)

**Figg.** ¿desapareció? La respuesta es si, a pesar de que ese nombre me gusta mucho el personaje que le di no fue de muy buena calidad, decidí eliminarlo de la historia. Pobre, ni siquiera me di a la tarea de pensar una muerte digna para el.

**Auki.** Lo considero como una víctima más de su malvado padre, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde que tenía en mis manos un personaje al cual pude haber explotado mucho mas y finalmente no lo hice, en fin así son las cosas. Aún así, su muerte es algo de lo que me siento orgullosa.

**Los guardianes ausentes (y familiares). **Yue, Kero (tal vez Kero no tanto), Ruby, Spinel, Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka y demás etcéteras. Todos ellos se mencionaron poco (si no es que casi nada en algunos casos), porque no soy buena con una gran cantidad de personajes. No olviden que este es mi primer fic largo y por lo tanto, soy una pobre principiante. Por cierto, una de las razones por las que soy fan de JK Rowling es su magnífico manejo de grandes cantidades de personajes, esa mujer es grandiosa (imaginen mis ojos brillantes de la emoción).

**Harry Potter.** (hablando de JKR) Me encantan las lechuzas (y también me encanta Harry Potter), así que supongo que mi lado potteriano me poseyó el día en que decidí introducir a "_Kage" _ a la historia. Mis disculpas si les pareció un crossover innecesario, y a los que les gustó la idea... cierto que Harry es el mejor? :D

**Cosas varias. **Primero, acerca de Ching, solamente quería decir lo siguiente: este hombre no se merecía la paz y descanso eterno de la muerte. Segundo, la cita en el cap 18 de Ashura en TRC. Se que en el anime lo dice refiriéndose a Shaoran, pero en esta ocasión yo quería dirigirla hacia Sakura. Tercero, alguien me preguntó una vez si los fragmentos de canciones que utilizaba al inicio del capítulo eran apropiadas para el capítulo en toda su letra o si recomendaba escucharlas durante la lectura. Y la respuesta es _no_ para las dos cosas. A veces cuando escucho música me digo: "esta parte quedaría genial para la apertura de tal capítulo", pero eso no significa que toda la canción sea apropiada. Y en cuanto a escuchar y leer al mismo tiempo, no quiero decir que no se deba escuchar música mientras se lee, pero la musica que yo proponía no creo que sea adecuada para lectura. O al menos en lo personal me gustan tanto esas canciones que me distraería cantando cada dos por tres jaja.

**Momento de publicidad.** Yeahh esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia, solo se trata de hacerles la atenta invitación a leer mi próximo proyecto de Card Captor Sakura. Es Universo Alterno y esta vez dejaré la acción de lado y me centraré un poco más en el romance (soy mujer vaya, las hormonas me traicionan y ya estoy entrando en la edad xD). Se tratará de reyes, castillos y esas cosas, no quiero adelantar mucho salvo el título: **_Juego de máscaras_** así que si lo ven en la página principal o en mi perfil, no duden en entrar y darle el visto bueno (aquí termina el momento de publicidad). Gracias por su atención.

Y eso es todo mis amigos, espero que este minúsculo obsequio los haya entretenido, instruido, o al menos sirva para que me comprendan un poco o que dejen de odiarme por tantas cosas herejes que hice, como todo esto ya estaba hecho desde hacía tiempo, me están llegando sus sugerencias de epílogo o segunda parte. La segunda parte, la veo muy dudosa y como ando muy metida con mi otro fic que estoy publicando y este nuevo proyecto que empiezo a escribir.. no estoy segura, no quiero darles falsas esperanzas. Pero lo estoy pensando mucho.

Nos leemos en la siguiente! (...espero)


End file.
